


Fallen Rose

by sensitiveghost



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, Dramedy, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, LGBT, LGBT characters, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Realistic, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, Trans Characters, fanpart, jjba fanpart, mild violence, the only connection to the series is the stand aspect, this has a lot of aspects to it its a lot of things, this is two years in the making man, tw: Sexual Assault (Everything is Set), tw: child abuse (Mama's Gun), you are going to TAKE MY EXCESSIVE TAGS and you are going to LIKE IT!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 235,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitiveghost/pseuds/sensitiveghost
Summary: 2001, a famed musician under stress due to a multitude of unfortunate events; A loss of two lives dear to him, a jailed fiance, a crumbling mind as he cares for his daughter alone. He's been brought under a new pressure as soon as everything settles down, however; his father, a fallen stage actor, going by Aladdin sane, has been reported missing. No one quite knows where he is, or if he's even alive, but his son might have the answer. After uncovering evidence about his whereabouts, Hiroshi Saei travels to Italy, with the help of three others, in hopes of finding his decaying father. Though, this may all come at the price of meeting several unexpected foes and allies...But, everything will be fine, won't it? Nothing to worry about...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prelude

**1999**

It had all started out so well.

A marvelous year for the young man, like something out of a dream. In all his life, Hiroshi Saei could have never imagined what was to come.

After years of tribulations, a small, curly-haired man, a musician known more to the public as Lady Stardust, finally received some good his way.

How was any of this real? He could never believe it!

Hit after hit, blessing after blessing! The newest star to hit the stage, truly a spectacle! All was going so well for him. A handsome fiance, a cheerful 6-year-old daughter, and adoration from so many! It was a golden year, quite the experience for the young man.

It was all steady, could anything go wrong?

That is what he believed; until his fiancé was incarcerated. August 26th, 1999, he was sentenced to twenty years for murder in the first degree. Controversy broke loose, who could've imagined the punk musician to be capable of such a deed?

Rumors started that Hiroshi might have been apart of the plan, inducing anxiety in the already shocked man. He had a hard time coping with it all; A childhood friend turned lover, he used to be so kind. Surely this must be a misunderstanding, he could never do this! Maybe wait on bail... maybe it's true, maybe he'll learn his lesson, come back a better man. He waited for him, putting himself aside for the criminal. He tried to brush it off, he could always visit! He was well paid, his work was quite easy. As soon as this latest album is done, he will even have more funds for his daughter! He could handle being a single parent, certainly. He was responsible, and Minh Ly was a very well behaved child. No, nothing to worry about...

A few months had passed. November 1999. More unexpected news to come his way.

His father had gone missing.

News reports stated he had disappeared after a chaotic night, a disastrous play. Only adding more to it, another man was found left at the theater. He was discovered under a chandelier, unconscious and covered in blood. Michael Marfil, a man close to the runaway actor, was too distraught and dazed to answer questions.

"Aladdin...Aladdin...Come back...Come back...I need you...We can...Please..."

The wounded man would constantly mumble to himself, it's all he would ever say. Many suspected foul play, Aladdin Saei going off the rails and attempting to kill his best friend. Were they actually best friends? Were they more, were they less? Who could do such a thing?!

A search had been on its way for a month. No signs of him anywhere. They gave up, growing hopeless. Michael had gained a clear mind over time, assuring it was all an accident. He was still distraught, begging for them to find him. They brushed him off, presuming he was alive, just gone rogue. He'd turn up when he wanted to. Hiroshi watched it all go down through papers, web sources and news stations. Stress ran through his blood as everyone lost hope. Who knew what trouble his father could be in! Maybe he's fine... why should he care so much?

Conflicted emotions toiled in his heart. His father was never truly present in his life. At first, he tried to be there, but usually left Hiroshi's mother, Kaoru Koshi, to raise the child all herself. She was a caring woman, who tried very hard to be in her child's life to support him whenever he needed it. She even set aside her career for him when it became too hectic! Aladdin was the same at first. He had optimistic visions of his son, as well. He knew he'd be a big star, 'just like his old man'! He visited all that he could, but his schedule came in the way many times. Not to mention they were in different countries! Aladdin was from Italy, but as a stage actor, he would travel to many countries. He visited tons when he found himself in Japan, and convinced Kaoru to let him take Hiroshi to Italy. Michael would visit too, even convincing Aladdin to reject a role to be with his son. Michael played as another fatherly role, taking an affinity to the young boy. He held a belief to give any and every child support and unconditional love, which contributed to the fact he gave so much affection.

It was evident he loved and cared for his child, but it seemed to fade over time. Less and fewer visits, care seeming to fade with the years he was gone. It was gradual; monthly visits, bi-monthly visits... yearly.. as he reached age 15, he stopped visiting. Letters would come in, parts of his old self peeking through, yet they mainly talking about Aladdin himself. His father came to grow quite an ego, yet Michael still stood by the both of them. Michael kept up his visits, though they did slightly lessen with an influx of roles. Not to mention he had to begin supporting Aladdin as he seemed to fall from glory. Still, Michael made time for the young Hiroshi, becoming more of a father figure to him. Aladdin was never bad at heart. Hiroshi had felt resentment towards him, but he didn't have it in him to hate his father. He knew there was still love there, only something was off. Maybe, if he found him, they could rekindle their old relationship. They could make up the lost years that spiraled from Aladdin's vanity and selfishness.

The media showed no hope in finding Aladdin. hardly believing he was even alive. Hiroshi knew he couldn't be dead, there no way. The fact it happened didn't come as a full surprise, he could tell from afar his mind was breaking. He never got the help he needed, probably wanting to hide it from the public. Though over time, the public grew away from stage plays. Television was the big thing now, people came to care less about plays, as well as Aladdin. He was alone at this point, any attention from media was just mockery. Hiroshi couldn't stand it. He needed to do something; he refused to let his father rot away.

He got to work, analyzing any news reports about him. He investigated any theories that floated around, grasping for anything that could help the search. He spent the entirety of this new millennium devoted to his research. He pieced together places he would be, no surprise in Italy. Most evidence led namely to Florence, many reports of an estranged man seeming to appear every few months. He was wrapped in a red curtain, making him hard to see. The only identifiable traits were a dark face that held a wide smile, sunglasses that rest on his long nose, and large bleach blonde curls that stick out under the cloth. He knew this had to be Aladdin. The descriptions added up, as well as the photos. It was only a faint sight, but it all matched up to him. No one was able to get too terribly close to him before he just ran off again, but Hiroshi was determined to find him.

Now, October 2001, He was confident in his findings. He began to set off to find him, only first... he needed to gather some help. He couldn't do this all on his own.


	2. Phone to Michael / Katsumi and Madiha

_Rustle rustle_

"C'mon...it's got to be here somewhere.."

Hiroshi rummaged through his messy old drawers, mumbling to himself with anxiety. An old desk sat before him, full of old trinkets he kept as memories. He never expected that he'd need anything in here again.

"No...no... aha!" A small, tan leather booklet peeked through the junk. He fished it out, swiftly looking through it. An old book of phone numbers his mother had left for him many years ago in case of any emergencies. He wasn't in touch with anyone in it anymore, but saved it as a keepsake. He flipped through the yellowed pages, scanning for a certain name.

"Michael Marfil..."

He paused, gazing at the page with nostalgia. Michael, the man closest to Aladdin, as well as Hiroshi when he was younger. The man who was more of a father to him than his own; he was certain that he had seen him more times than he saw Aladdin. They both knew Aladdin still cared for his son, occasionally complying to visit in the later years of his youth. Michael knew the young boy still needed a fatherly figure. Not to mention his mother was needing help, especially as he began to weaken from the sickness that killed her.

Though, as the years went on, even he visited less. He assumed he just grew busier, brushing it off. Letters and phone calls here and there, but eventually, they faded. He hadn't seen him since the death of his mother.

Surely, he should have some leads on Aladdin. He was the last person who saw him, after all. He did tend to keep in seclusion, hardly anyone seeing him in two years. It was speculated to have spiraled from the loss of Aladdin, he was never the same after that night. Distant from the media and family, no one truly knew what he was up to.

'Could it be possible Aladdin was with him? No, that's silly... it could be why he keeps his life so private?'

His optimistic thoughts floated in his mind. He usually denied them, though, it just wasn't realistic. He still may know where he could be; and even if he doesn't, he could definitely assist in the search. It would be nice to catch up with him after all these years, too. When had they really seen each other last- 4, 5 years? There would be a lot to talk about, a newly strengthened bond even. If they found Aladdin, too... they could find a new bond between the three. Filled with bursting nostalgia and hope, he excitedly dialed the number.

_Beep Beep_

_'Please work...'_

"Hello...?" A soft, confused voice came through the speaker.

"M-Michael! Hello! I-I'm so glad I could reach you, I-"

"Hiroshi...?" Michael's voice interrupted, surprised, jovial recognition in his voice.

"Yes...!"

"Hiroshi, it's been so long! Do..." He paused, "Do you know where he is?"

Hiroshi sighed, twiddling the phone cord. He shook his head, shifting in his seat.

"I'm afraid I don't know exactly, but I believe we may be able to find him. I think I know where he may be hiding."

_Krssshhk_

"Y-You do?!" He gasped, perking up, voice louder through the phone "Where?! Please..."

"I believe he is somewhere near Florence, Italy. If you come with me, I really think we can find him. I really want to help him."

"Y-Yes! I'll be there to help, any time, when can we get to this?!" His voice wavered as it grew into a soft yell, seeped in hope. "I'm available whenever!"

"I need you to book a plane to Italy, now. Everything for Florence is booked, so we just need to meet in Lecce for now. I need you to arrive in a day or two. I've already heard of reports of men like him acting erratically outside of Florence, anyways, so this could end up working out for the best- And we can have something of a little road trip across Italy!"

_Krshhhk_

"Okay! I'll get to the arrangements immediately!"

"Thank you... All I need is to find someone to take care of my daughter while we're gone."

"Daughter? Wow... has it really been that long?"

Michael trailed off, "Well, I guess I'll meet you in a day or so, then. Thank you for this opportunity..."

"It's no problem, I just hope that we can-"

_KRSSHHHK_

Silence.

He shrugged, noting the bad reception from earlier. He placed the red telephone back down, heading to his closet. He finished up his packing, patting the leather down to fit his wardrobe inside.

"Dad...?"

He glanced over, seeing a small girl in brown pigtails, dark teal overalls on top of a mint green shirt which held cat paw patterns. She leaned into his room, a curious expression on her face.

"Minh! Where you here this whole time?" He smiled, walking over to pick her up. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" He nuzzled her hair as she let out a small giggle.

"So...you're going to Italy already?" Her playful demeanor faltered to a bittersweet smile.

"Um, yes-"

"I'm going to stay here?"

"Er- Well... yes... But you'll be with your aunt Kat!"

"Why can't I come with you?" She pouted.

"It's too long of a journey, I have no idea how long I'll be...I don't even know if I would have the time to look after you! I need to... um..."

"I already know what you're going for, dad."

"Yes... a lot of my focus will be on A- your grandfather. Not to mention, I have no idea how well he is... I just don't want to risk any danger to you, you know? I know Kat will take good care of you."

She sat in his arms a moment, puffing her cheeks.

"Fine..."

"I promise you, it's for the best. Now, go pack up! I'll be taking you tomorrow, angel!" He placed her down as she trudged to her room. He looked on, then turned to his unfinished packing. He sighed, rubbing his neck. He toyed with the clothing that lay around, then placed it into his suitcase.

He peered at his telephone, knowing he had to make the arrangements now. He hated to throw it on her so suddenly, but it was all so quick for him, too. Surely she'd understand.

He gripped the phone again, steadily dialing her number.

_Beep Beep_

"Hello...Katsumi...?"

"Oh, hey kid!" A deeper, animated feminine voice answered.

"Could you watch Minh for me? I know it's last minute, but-"

"Of course! I'd watch her at any time you'd need me too, she's a joy to have around. How come, though? Are you in one of your moods again...?"

"No, no, don't worry, in fact- It's quite the opposite! I think I finally know where Aladdin is, and I'm finally gonna meet with Michael again!" He grinned, covering his mouth as to try and keep his voice down.

"Aladdin, huh..." Katsumi sounded with slight disdain as she quieted for a moment. "I see... I see. It's great you get to see Michael again! Never got to meet the guy, you think you guys can stop by when it's all said and done?" She brought back a playful facade, hiding away uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, of course... Maybe you could meet Aladdin, too-!"

"Yea, yea... sounds great... When will you be over?"

_Krsshk_

'Tomorrow morning... You'll probably have to watch her for a couple of weeks, are you sure it's fine?"

"Of course! She's a pretty well-behaved kid anyways, we enjoy having her."

"Thank you so much... I'll see you soon!"

"See ya, Hiroshi!"

_Click_

_\---_

_Knock Knock_

"Just a second!"

_Knock Knock_

"I'll be right-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hiroshi! Calm down!"

He paused a second, hearing a ruckus behind the door. He lifted his hand up again, right before the doorknob turned.

In the doorway stood two women; One with tanned skin, a peculiar ginger ponytail with wavy bangs. She was chubby, yet had a bit of muscle definition. She wore a raspberry suit that had light rings around it, and two thunderbolts running down the front. She had lightning inspired boots that split in the middle, a more maroon color that matched her pants.

The woman next to her was slightly shorter, and quite lithe. She had dark skin and almond eyes, short curly hair which was bleached blonde. On her head was a netted crown, a ribbon falling from the bottom. She had a slate-colored dress that wound around itself, spiderweb gloves and black heels. She looked to Hiroshi with a nervous smile. Both of them held suitcases in hand, though subtle differences in demeanor.

"Hello...uhm... Katsumi, what are those for?" He asked, motioning to the ginger's hands.

"We're coming with you, Hiroshi." Katsumi answered. "You think we'd let you venture out with only you alone with Michael? Besides, Madiha here..." She gestured to the woman to her left in pity.

"Look, Hiroshi..." Madiha began, placing her hands together, "I haven't seen my brother-your father, in years. He could never find time for me... I haven't seen him in almost 20 years, you know? But now, you've given me the opportunity to find him! You know where he could be, I must come with you!" She smiled in hope, slightly rubbing her hands together, and looked down a bit.

"Well..." Hiroshi looked to her, trying to rethink his plans.

"You understand...right?" Her demeanor quickly switched, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Katsumi brought her close to her side, arm wrapped around her for comfort.

Hiroshi looked at the two, contemplating. Clearly, he couldn't say no; he IS her brother after all. There really is no issue with Madiha, just Madiha coming. However...

"Well... alright! I understand, I do, and I suppose all the help I can get is good, but... Katsumi!" Hiroshi looked confused, bringing his attention back to the taller woman, still consoling her wife.

"Hiroshi, I'm going no matter what." Katsumi interrupted. "I mean, what if something bad happens to you guys? What if you are in need of protection? You never know what can happen. I don't want you guys hurt."

"Have you forgotten what I came here for?" Hiroshi reminded, lifting up the young girl in his arms, who was clutching a small suitcase. "I appreciate your concern, but my daughter...! Someone needs to watch her! Besides..." He tried to give her a knowing look, only to be disregarded.

"Hmm..." Katsumi looked at the young girl, thinking. There's no one else Hiroshi knew well enough to trust with his daughter. He was too protective of her, he couldn't just trust anyone to care for her. There's only one real option, for Katsumi knew she wouldn't stay, no matter what.

"She can just come with us, then!"

"Wh- Come with us?! Katsumi, it's such a long trip and I don't know what cou-"

"Hiroshi!" She cut him off once more, motioning her hand down. "She's eight! C'mon, she could handle the trip. Besides, if we need to, one of us could stay behind when we get there to watch her. You worry too much! She's a strong girl, she can handle this."

"Then what's the point of all of us going if one is just going to stay on the side the whole time?"

"Well, how about this-" Katsumi looked up, evaluating the situation. "We can alternate days, and stay close by the whole group in case we're needed. Honestly, it'd probably be fine to let her just travel with us most of the time! Besides, wouldn't you want your daughter with you, close to you at all times? That way YOU can make sure she's in no danger. No matter what, we're all going."

Hiroshi stood, pondering for a bit, conflicted. On one hand, more help could be beneficial. No matter what, he wouldn't be changing the couple's mind. Besides, he honestly couldn't bear the thought of leaving his daughter for so long, at such a large distance too. He knew what that was like, and he didn't want her to have to experience that, ever. Not at this age, at least. He did always want to be there for her.

On the other hand, he didn't want to put her into any kind of potential danger. This was his daughter after all, and he cared deeply for her. She was practically all he had left right now, and if anything were to ever happen to her... he wasn't sure if he'd be able to go on.

However, Italy wasn't that bad of a place, not to his knowledge. Would there even be any serious dangers? It's not like they'd get attacked, harassed by a group, be the prey of some vile man with horrid, vile intentions. He wasn't a target. What, would he get tracked down by some big, scary and powerful Italian mafia?! Nothing that bad could happen, right? No...What's the worst that could happen? Minh... she really was strong. Surely, she will be ok. However, despite Minh's safety, something about Katsumi lingered in the back of his mind, leaving him unsure.

"...Fine. We'll all go then. But..." he looked down at Minh. "Make sure... all of us must make sure she never gets hurt."

He looked back up at the wives, seeing their faces brighten up.

"Oh... Oh, thank you, Hiroshi! Thank you, thank you for this opportunity" Madiha sobbed, instantly taking in Hiroshi for a thankful hug. Katsumi gazed at the two and smiled.

"Welp!" Katsumi began, placing one hand on her wife's shoulder, the other on her nephew's head. "We better get going, shouldn't we?! We don't want to be late!"

"O-Oh gosh you're right!" Hiroshi exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "But..." He looked back to Katsumi, curious. "Madiha... could you go ahead and take Minh to the car? I want a quick work with Katsumi."

"Of course!" Madiha nodded with glee as she took the child in her arms, walking to the automobile with pep. Hiroshi looked back to the two, then eyed Katsumi once more.

"What's goin' on, kid? Something on your mind?" Katsumi glanced down, confused.

"Katsumi.... I didn't want to say it around Madiha but... Are you sure about this? I know how you feel about Aladdin..." He grabbed her arm, lowering his voice.

"Hiroshi, I'm sure. Aladdin isn't even my conce-" She stopped herself as Hiroshi to frowned. "Sorry, kid... I just don't know about him sometimes... I'm coming for you guys over him. I doubt there'll be much danger during the journey, but I have no idea what Aladdin will be like... It's all you guys' safety, okay?"

"Fine then... but... just... don't say anything rude about him, okay? From here on out... don't even mention him. Not just for me, but Madiha's sake."

"I can live with that." Katsumi nodded, aware of how her wife felt. "Well, we better get goin', kiddo!" She smiled, patting the man's shoulder as he nodded.

The pair walked to the car, finding the other two in the backseat. Madiha grinned at them once more in excitement as they got in. Hiroshi looked to Katsumi, giving her a hopeful smile. She ruffled his hair as he started the ignition, driving off to the airport.

In just a day, they'd all be in Italy. Hiroshi would reunite with the father he'd never had, and they'd all set out to find the father he should've had. And it will all go smoothly, no real issues...

Right?


	3. Scandal Night - Part 1

"Finally! Here, back in Italy..." Sighed a small, curly-haired man happily as he stepped into the airport. He stretched, readjusting his yellow ruffled collar, smoothing his green suit jacket. He walks around, taking in his surroundings with a hint of nostalgia.

"The memories here... my second home..." He thought to himself as he wandered around, warmth in his heart. He held a grin as he departed from the airport, holding his luggage. This had to have been the happiest he's been in YEARS- the thought of seeing his beloved again simply filled him with joy. He lingered around the airport for a bit, waiting for his companions.

It really hadn't changed much since he'd been here. Sure, he'd been gone two years, but this part of Italy? It was heavily nostalgic, being the airport he first arrived to Italy at nearly twenty years ago. He smiled to himself, recalling his own miniature travel across Italy. It was 1978, and he had been accepted to a notable theatrical college in Florence! He always heard about the flourishing of theatre arts and just couldn't pass up the opportunity. He had been learning Italian for about three years at the time anyways, and arriving early gave him a chance to put it all to use.

Not to mention he had managed to study abroad here and there, he always found it to be quite a lovely place. He always wanted to explore the country, with a stronger grasp on Italian now. One day during his travels, he had fallen to fate, meeting Aladdin in his own hometown. They were thick as thieves since then, but... No! There's no reason to be melancholic. With Hiroshi, they'd manage to find him. Aladdin had slowly became unraveled during their last years together, but he still had a grasp on how to handle him. For now, he could only dream about reuniting with him, for it had been a harrowing two years.

He smiled to himself as he took in the scenery, appreciative of the well-kept flora that surrounding the building. He looked around, finding the general area to be relatively the same. It was very welcoming but rustic, yet all around well kept. The buildings were older, though, but it was a lively place nonetheless.

Except for one area, an abandoned, greyed alleyway not too far from where he stood. The buildings that all stood there seemed to be in decent condition, just...empty. Thankfully, nothing shady really happened there, keeping the place fairly quaint when the bustle of life had quieted down for the evenings.

He gazed at the skies, a gentle autumn breeze picking up as he waited. He noted footsteps nearby, brushing it off as the last few people left the airport. He squinted behind him, figuring he had some time to spare. It was about 6 in the afternoon, both of them having left in the morning. They were arriving from different countries, but surely it wouldn't be too long. Perhaps, an hour or two? There was only an hour time difference between the Philippines and Japan, anyways, and they both had booked last minute. He didn't get any sign they had already arrived, and Hiroshi did notify him they managed to book a flight at around the same time. It was just a matter of waiting, then they would be together again, finding the lost actor.

Ring! Ring!

He shook his head, shaken out of his daydream by his phone. He grabbed it, a grin forming on his face. He did hold a perplexed expression, taking note of some breathing near him. He shrugged it off, too struck with excitement and anticipation to care. Have they finally arrived? He was so anxious for their arrival... finally, finally, they could begin the search.

"Hello? Hiroshi?!" He answered excitably.

Krssshk... Krssshk.

Static. He could hear a voice trying to get through, but could mainly make out heaved breathing, as if in some cramped space. It was such an odd sound, had something gone wrong with the flight? Was he upset?

"Hello...?" He began to feel small crackles of electricity as if some storm was brewing. He looked around, the only darkening of the skies coming from the time of day. He shivered as a breeze passed by him again. Perhaps he's been here, and it is just very windy where he is?

"Ah, Michael Marfiiil! It's been so long, hasn't it?!" The soft yet enthusiastic voice finally picked up, Michael sighing in relief.

"Hiroshi! I just can't wait to see you again... where are you?!"

"Ah... I've already arrived. I'm just resting near the alleyway close to the airport- It feels like a storm is brewing, and there's some quick shelter over here. I didn't want to go looking for a hotel and risk missing your - arrival!" He continued, static still permeating the sound waves. Something sounded off, but the weather conditions were finicky enough. It was likely he had his phone in the direction of the breeze.

"Oh, Hiroshi! Stay down there! I know exactly where that is!" He hurriedly jogged down, suitcase in hand as he neared the area. He could note a person not fully hidden by the buildings, a deep red jacket being spotted. He grinned as static continued to build up, assuming friction occurring from humidity and his motion. He felt a prickling sensation around him, brushing it off as he got closer and closer.

"I-I see you! Yes, okay! I'll be there in a second, and maybe we can book a-!"

_ZAPT!_

An electrical current ran through the man's body, causing an emotional shock throughout him. He yelped as he fell swiftly to the ground, his whole body stinging with electricity. He faded away, losing his conscience. The emptied area around him left him with no one to help. The breeze picked up against him, body twitching as a low, feminine chuckle echoed through the alleyways.

_Click, click..._

The sound of heels clacking against the pavement, a sinister atmosphere following. Michael could only lay there, unbeknownst to the world around him.

\----

"Finally, here, in Italy..." Hiroshi said as he stepped into the airport, stretching his arms. He brushed his red jacket down, patting at the domino patterned ends. He inhaled, a sense of hope instilled within him. He looked behind him, eager to begin.

"Guuys...! Come on already!" Hiroshi, too, was finding himself very excited to begin the journey. He missed his father dearly, though he never was around as much.

Katsumi was not too far behind, her hands full with luggage. Madiha was leading in front of her, Minh right behind Hiroshi, holding his hand in comfort. She looked content, in a playful manner, but seemed to be a little uncomfortable in such a new and sudden place.

"I'm trying! You try to hurry with your hands like this! Be patient, Hiroshi!" Katsumi groaned, every crevice of her arms packed tight with luggage. "You guys should at least carry your luggage!"

Hiroshi was far from patient, too focused on his own goals now. He was so overwhelmed and excited, eager to find his father! He seemed to be filled was some kind of childlike wonder, his own daughter even calmer than him, yet still eagerly taking in everything around him. He always wondered what Italy was like, and he couldn't wait to explore more. He was certainly absorbed with everything around him in the airport alone. Katsumi just sighed as Madiha took on some luggage, giving the tall ginger some relief.

They slowly reached the outside of the airport, Hiroshi clearly overwhelmed with excitement. Finally, something to get him out of the house, a chance at reviving his relationship with his father! All the while bonding with other family in such a beautiful country. He breathed in the cool air, taking in the nature around him.

Maybe they could take a little stroll to look for a hotel, it feels so nice right now. Maybe even stop for a little meal, if everyone's not too jet-lagged, that is. His heart beat with wonder as he took in his surroundings. Just what to do first...?

_Ring Ring!_

Oh, right!

Hiroshi reached and grabbed his phone. It must be Michael, he did promise to call when he got here. Though, he would never have been able to answer on the airplane. That didn't matter, though, with Michael now back on his mind, they could finally get the journey started!

"Hello!" He answered, enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hello..." Michaels familiar, soft voice trailed in monotony.

"Michael! I'm so sorry I didn't call immediately; I just got so caught up in-"

"It is fine... Listen..."

Hiroshi quieted down, noting something off about him. This sounded like him, but he sounded...irritated and rushed. He didn't tend to show his more negative emotions around Hiroshi, but something seemed stern about him. He hummed in curiosity, finally acknowledging him.

"Hiroshi...! I need you to come to me, I'm waiting for you in a building not too far from the airport... Hmmmm!" He continued, mumbling at the end. But why would he be mumbling? It sounded like it was something beyond who was on the phone... maybe he isn't alone.

"Is- Is someone there with you?"

"No! Why would there be? Never mind that, Hmmmm! Listen- There is a little pink building near, very near- Hmm! It's easy to find, really. It's just left, faaaar left from the airport! Hmmmmm! It's a bit desolate, you could say, a very barren exterior... Right to the left! Very, very near to your location, heh! Hmmmm!" His voice grew more hurried and agitated, as if he did not wish to talk. Hiroshi cocked his brows, shifting his lips. There was something incredibly unusual about this. Had all those years of isolation and heartbreak gotten to Michael's mind THAT much? He sounded very strange, close to insane perhaps! Almost as if he were fighting with himself!

"Uh... Michael, is everything okay?! You don't sound too well.. Why are you in such a building right next to the airport? Can't you-"

"Everything! Is fine. I swear to you! It was just too hot for me, and I didn't want to be crowded- besides, it was a little place I used to hang out while I lived here! HMMM! Just come down! Come on!"His hums were gradually getting louder, as if it were some newfound vocal tics. Hiroshi began to notice feelings of static around him, his own phone starting to shock him.

"Um...alright...Are... Are you sure everything's-"

_Krrrshk!_

"Would you stop with your questioning! It's such a pestilence! Do you want to find your father, or not? Get over here! HMMM! The more time you waste, the more you're destroying him you know! HM! Just get over here!"

"Michael-! What has gotten into you?! I won't-"

_Krssshhk! Krrrrshhk!_

"Hm! UGH! You bratty little child! You never want to follow directions, hum! Since you don't even care about your insane old father! HMMMM! Stop it! You won't bother cooperating- then! UGH!"

Katsumi looked over to Hiroshi as she began to feel static herself. She grew concerned as she saw a bewildered yet dejected Hiroshi on the phone, surrounded by... static? There were sparks everywhere, and his hair was immensely frizzy. Was there a storm forming? There were no clouds in the sky...

_ZAPT!_

Hiroshi fell to the ground, his phone dropping with him. It appeared to still be functioning, yelling coming through the speaker. Immediately Katsumi rushed over to him, Madiha following in concern as Minh shrieked. She hurried to his side, only to be pushed back gently by Katsumi. She shook her head in sad disapproval, finger to her lips.

"No! You could get hurt..."

"But..my dad!" She peeked behind her arm, looking at the unconscious young man. She whimpered, trying to run forward, being halted by Katsumi. She picked her up, handing her over to Madiha.

"Keep her away, please... just step away right now, ok?" She motioned them away as she knelt by Hiroshi, trying to study the scene. The phone crackled, catching Katsumi's eye.

"UGH! Incompetent- UGH! You just can't keep quiet, can you?! I guess I'll just have to round him up myself..."

This was clearly not Michael's voice, but one of a very harsh, bold woman!

_Click... click..._

The phone was still on, ambient sounds still being heard. Hesitantly, Katsumi bent over, picking it up. She hovered it near her ear, not wanting to end up like Hiroshi.

"Michael? Michael, are you there?"

"Hmmmm! HMMMM!"

Only gentle, muffled sounds were heard. Katsumi lingered as disgruntled noises continued.

_**THUD!** _

"Hmph-!"

The sounds were louder now, grunts now more clear.

"Kasumi??" He finally answered, voice hindered as if there were something in his mouth.

"Michael! Where are you, is everything fine?!"

"Uhm... Eih... Eih'm a liffle... Not... Great. Tied uph... a bfit... Eih'm suhorry... Hawd to.. talk wif.. cohwd...in mouf...ehm! Peh!" He choked a bit, aforementioned cord getting tangled in his teeth.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Can you tell us where you are?!"

"Ehm...Ehk! Bah...ve side...ofh ve airpowt...batwehn... pfhink... buiwding! Se doesfn't knuow you'weh wif him! Se's coming youw way! Owuh...if se see's...!"

_**SLAM!** _

"Michael! Michael, are you-?!"

_Click.. click..._

"Ahhf! Uhf..!"

"Ugh! Who the hell are THEY?! They better go away qui- UGH! You stupid- why are you toppled over! What happened with the cords! You're faced right to the! YOU!"

"Hmmgh..."

"No one said anything about THEM! What the hell?! Fine, it's whatever! I could hit them all at once, I guess. UGH! It takes too much out of me! This wasn't part of your plan! They were gonna stay home! Why! Why! WHY?!"

A gentle zap could be heard, pained whimpering following.

"Hmmmrgh!"

A little pink building nearby, huh?

Katsumi looks ahead, a hazy pink silhouette catching her eye. They really needed to act fast, there was no time to stall. Not even a day in and they're already facing trouble? Better get this over with as soon as possible.

_Shk!_

"Agghk!"

She felt a small shock against her cheek, pulling away the phone. Suddenly, the feeling of static began to surround her, as well. In a panic, Katsumi slammed the phone down. She swiftly grabbed Hiroshi, securing him on her shoulder and ran.

"COME ON! We got to run away from that phone just, run with me!" She grabbed Madiha's hand, jostling both her and Minh. The two hurriedly followed behind in an aimless concern. Behind they could hear a large zap, a second-hand shock prickling within them. There was no doubt that phone was demolished now.

Not too soon, Katsumi spotted the building. It was indeed plain, not even a window in sight, only a door. There were, however, telephone polls surrounding the building, an unusual sight, but no doubt that this is the place. She motioned to a bench nearby, Madiha nodding as she took the young girl's hand. Katsumi placed Hiroshi down, a tad nervous. They were all right by this antagonist's area now... but if she plays her cards right, she can at least make a substantial distraction for them to be safe. She nodded to Madiha, signaling goodbye as she neared the building.

Her hand traced the cracked paint of the doorframe. A peculiar building it was, seeming to be an abandoned office building. Katsumi gently opened the door as fast as she could, as not to make a sound. She adjusted her eyes, attempting to make out the interior ahead.

Darkness.

Katsumi walked in slowly, trying to keep quiet. She found herself in some reception office, the built-in desk now dilapidated. All that remained were some beat-up waiting chairs and a few scattered telephones of a more vintage design. The only other doorway in the area was shrouded by shadows, seeming to go deep. She trudged her way in, avoiding even the slightest litter that decorated the floor.

She kept close to the walls for a sense of direction, sliding by like a snail. It didn't take her too long for the hallway to finally light up, ever so slightly. Dim light poured out of a nearby room. She inched her way towards it, the door shifted open. She noted the closer she got, the more static would pick up. Silently, she peaked in, the slightest touch giving her miniature shocks. Her breath halted as she studied the room.

Michael was in there, certainly, tied up in telephone cords. A tall woman hovered over him, not taking his eyes off him. Michael was conscious still, but fairly weakened. They were surrounded by telephones of varying builds, but were all similar shades of red. It was a large, abandoned office, hints of an old desk hidden under a collection of vintage telephones.

"Ugh- you little...weasel! You just had to give up where we were, huh? Now I'm going to have to find another place to hide... along with you! And that Hiroshi kid too... At least he should be easier to get now, with no... bodyguards with him! Ugh, you two just HAD to be such an inconvenience-"

Katsumi was still eavesdropping, peeking in from time to time, trying to think of a way to quickly save him. But how? There's no way the woman would let her eyes off Michael. If she left the room, Katsumi would surely be caught, but how could she avoid her? There must be some way to stay nearby, she couldn't let someone get hurt so early on. She looked in once more, nerves rising within her.

At that moment, Michael hazily looked over to the door. His eyes snapped open as soon as he saw Katsumi.

"HMM! hm..hh..hhohhf.." He had tried to let out a noise in relief and excitement, but was too late to catch himself. Katsumi grew a look of panicked disapproval on her face, making a slicing motion by her neck. Michael's eyes turned down as if to apologize, the woman in red eyeing him still. She looked down at him, confused, then to the door. Her eyes then widened too, filled with rage and shock.

"YOU!" She hissed, "HOW are you here? WHY are you here?"

Katsumi froze as the woman started to come closer to her, feeling her anger. Tensions rose within her, feeling like a deer in headlights. She inched closer to the doorway as the woman stomped towards her, static in the air beginning to heighten. If she was caught now, there was no way she was leaving Michael for dead. No, she had to stand up for the both of them. She certainly was not getting away without being seen. Nor would she get away without trouble.

But if it's a fight she wants... It's a fight she'll get.


	4. Scandal Night Part 2

Katsumi pulled herself behind the wall as she heard footsteps coming closer. She panicked a bit; she wasn't prepared for a fight, and this woman had such an advantage here- Telephones were scattered all over the room! Maybe if she could lure her outside of the room...

"YOU!"

Her breath halted as the woman grabbed her shoulder, a strong grip as her fingernails dug into her. She yanked her back, throwing her into the room as she crashed into several telephones. The woman reached for a long telephone cord, looking down at her with fury.

"How the hell did you escape that?! UGH! If you had just stayed put, this would be so much easier! UGH!" The woman ambled closer to her as Katsumi scuttled, slowly bringing herself back up. The women picked up speed and lunged at her as Katsumi frantically tried to push her off. She stretched the cord out far, attempting to stunt the tall ginger.

"No! No No! I'm not letting you get away that easy this time! GHRG-" She gagged as Katsumi grabbed her by the neck in a last minute attempt. The woman in red dropped the cord, smacking her hard across the cheek. Katsumi growled, slamming her off with her strength. The woman stumbled back, yet was clearly persistent in her goals.

"Oh, now you're putting up some kind of fight, huh? UGH! Why can't you be more submissive? I know your pretty little friend is. I was already two down!" She rolled her eyes, yanking back the cord as Katsumi picked herself up. The red-clad lady eyed her movements with snark as she tried to maneuver around the phones. Sparks scattered about her, electrocuting her briefly while the enemy got shifted back ever so slightly.

"You realize by now I know your ability only holds so much weight, right?" Katsumi scoffed continued to avoid the small obstacles that surround her. "Especially with you in front of me? It's not like your gonna kill yourself to get us."

"Maybe not..." She grinned, looking down at the wriggling man, "But I still have a hostage!" She ducked down, tugging Michael back as she held a phone up to him. The electricity in the air began to pick up swiftly, Michael kicking around nervous. Katsumi now kicked her obstacles aside, charging at her with full force, a hot pink and calm orange creature beginning to manifest nearby. Michael had kicked at her to no avail until Katsumi was able to nail her down, knocking her away from Michael. She gripped the phone tight, the abnormally long cord in her other hand.

"UGH, you slag! Get the hell off me! Don't you know better?" She reached out the phone to her, only for it be knocked out of her hands. She shrugged with delight, using her raised hand to sling the cord around Katsumi's back. She caught on, slipping out of her grasp, only to be pulled back by the woman. She had shown evident strength, which Katsumi knew she could eventually overcome, but when? She dare not bring out her own ability at such a time.

She beat at her for the time being as Michael gazed onward. He squirmed, trying to free himself and help Katsumi. It was still all stressful... this woman could still catch him, but at the same time, she was so wrapped up with Katsumi. He still struggled to get out of the cords that bounded him, pondering on how to overcome his situation. He thought about the woman's abilities, and then it clicked. How could he not of thought of this before?!

_Vuuuum... Vuuuum.._

The woman was persistent in trying to tie Katsumi up, but stopped as she heard this noise. Michael froze as she darted her head around, perplexed. Katsumi had picked herself up slightly, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. She got on her knees, allowing Katsumi to scoot back, fist clenched.

_Ring! Ring!_

She looked up to see that her hat was ringing, to her astonishment. She reached up to answer it in a daze. Hesitantly, she spoke into the receiver.

"Hello...?"

"Fonata Ascoltando."

"S-Sir?! Mr-" She covered her mouth, eyes widening in fearful recognition.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"Huh?"

"You have failed me."

"Wh-What?"

"You allowed that pestilent boy to get away! A Failure!"

"Oh, no.."

Fonata froze. Hiroshi... this is who she was supposed to get this whole time, and she had barely paid attention to him! And now he has gotten away, just like that?! This means she had no time to deal with his friends, she needed to get to Hiroshi. Why couldn't that current paralyze him?! Nevermind all that, she had to go track him down. This must have been a trick the whole time! This was their plan! How could they have known?

"Sir, I swear, I didn't- I can go track him down again, please!"

"No. You have proved yourself too incompetent. You will not have another chance."

"But sir! His little group got in the way!"

"So? The fact you didn't kill them by now says enough. You and I both know the full potential of your stand. You could've killed them."

"I tried to! But I didn't want to kill Hiroshi, you said not to! And they-"

"That's enough. You have failed me and that is all I need to know. You will no longer work for me, or anyone else."

"S-Sir!"

_Click!_

She slammed the phone back onto her hat as her eyes flared. She jerked around to see Katsumi, and a freed Michael, fueling her flames. She clenched her fists tight. stomping towards the duo.

"YOU TWO! UGH! You just HAD to get in my way! Thanks to you two I'm going to DIE! UGH! You bastards! I should've killed all of you when I had the-"

_**Vuuuum.... Vuuuum..** _

"...?"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Fonata looked all around as her head filled with the sound of telephones ringing. On impulse, she began to answer them all, one at a time, then two.

"Hello? Hum? Hello? Who is this? Who is this? Who are you? Ohhh- Ugh! What do you mean they're? What do you mean that? What is it? No, No no no... This can't be. This isn't possible. No! No No No No No NO!"

One tragic phone call after the other, stressing her more and more until she couldn't handle it anymore. She dropped to the floor, sobbing, yet giggling within these tears. Katsumi and Michael looked over at her as she swiped profusely at the phones. She sent some flying, pushing them as far away as she could from herself.

"Enough. Enough. ENOUGH! My life is already destroyed! It's over! I know, I know, I KNOW! I don't need all these calls telling me my life is destroyed in every single way! I have nothing anymore! What does it matter now... I'm gonna be gone soon anyway. Ugh! UGH!"

She wept as tossed the phones around the room, Katsumi looking on in confusion. What is going on with her? Had she gone insane? Almost none of these phones are connected... she hadn't been getting any calls.

**_Zapt!_ **

All the phones began to release smoke as she had blown out all of the cords. She was hunched over, her teeth baring down with bitter remorse. She sniveled, throwing off her hat just in case.

"No more calls... ever again..."

Fonata looked up, over near to the entrance of the room. Her eyes widened in panic and shock, hand clutching her chest. She scuttled backwards, defenseless and distressed.

"Y-YOU TWO! UGH! NO! NONONONONONO!" She yelled out to the empty entranceway," I DON'T WANT TO DIE! NOT LIKE THIS! NO! NONONONONO!"

She frantically picked herself up off the floor, still eyeing the doorway with fear and anger. She pointed accused, her eyes filled with distraught fury. She clenched her empty fist, hitting it against a new object, one that had slipped their eyes before. It was an odd, geometrical figure of a pale yellow shade. Cords and red blossoms hung from the odd, double tiered figure in its negative space.

"N- OOOOOOO!"

Katsumi and Michael began to feel little sparks again, and exchanged looks, knowing what was happening. Katsumi hurriedly picked up Michael and dashed outside the house, slamming the door outwards. Electricity picked up as she saw Madiha and Minh, startled by the loud noise. They were still sitting nearby with an unconscious Hiroshi, Minh wrapped tight around him.

"Run away from this building- NOW!" She urged strongly as she threw Hiroshi onto her shoulder once more. She took a deep breath, now dashing as Madiha picked up Minh, following close behind. As they got further from the building, there still seemed to be static lingering everywhere, until-

_**ZAPT!** _

The barren pink building went up in smoke as sparks surrounded it. So this was the full potential of her stand... They stood and stared at the building as it become engulfed in blue bursts and strikes. It was almost beautiful to see, despite the fact flames began to ignite from it, one last muffled scream to be heard until it ceased.

"Are the two of you okay? What happened in there?!" Madiha finally asked, placing the child down.

"Yeah, we're fine, but... Uh..."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I just... I have no idea what happened in there.." Katsumi admitted, rubbing the back of her neck as Michael began to chuckle.

"Hm?" Katsumi brought her attention over to the smaller man, who was now quite amused.

"You didn't realize?" He smiled playfully, crossing his arms.

"Realize what?"

"Oh-! Right! You don't know about my stand!"

"Your stand?" Her eyebrows shot up, though she could make some sense of it.

"Yes, Little Dark Age! That's what happened! This is why she was acting so erratic... though, I didn't intend for all that to happen..." Michael explained rather sheepishly, eyeing the smokey building.

"Well, I'm glad you two are okay, but... Hiroshi..." Madiha said, gesturing to the unconscious man.

"Oh- He should be okay -I think? He's definitely still breathing." Michael analyzed him, noting he was still out cold. "He should be up within a couple of hours, from my experience. He'll be fine, but likely very weak. We should really go find a place to rest for the time being."

The others agreed and set out in search of someplace to stay. There seemed to be no hotels near, after an hour of searching around. In fairness, they did stagger about, Michael and Madiha caught up in certain nostalgia, so they couldn't have really walked more than a mile. However, they could always stay at someone else's place if someone were kind enough. Hopefully, there was someone familiar nearby.

"Hello!"

The group turned their head to see a petite, blonde woman in a doorway of a slightly large home, waving to them. It heled a cozy, white painted exterior, it's structure one of a classic Italian cottage. The woman stood jovial, hung down and crossed.

"You guys are out quite late. Is everything ok? You can stay here if you wish." She offered with a smile, hand motioning inside

"Uh- I mean, if that's cool with you, then..." Katsumi looked back, looking for reassurance. Madiha shrugged while Michael nodded gently. She turned back around, a semi-relieved sigh following."Yes, please.

"Of course, it's fine! Please, come in." She said, leading them inside. It was a humble place, the interior keeping a beige theme. There were two love seats surrounding a barren coffee table, a small bookshelf and a side table surrounding the seating. There were photographs of her and notably another woman, with long dark curls and a leather jacket. There was a small television set from the 80s, and a stereo set with some casettes lying about.

"Make yourself at home! I have a couple of spare rooms where you can rest for the night, too." She gestured to the hallway at the left. "Pick any you wish!"

"Thank you, miss..."

"Vienna."

Katsumi nodded and made her way to the first room, placing Hiroshi on the bed. The darkness of the room made only so much the bed and a lamp near the doorway visible, leaving her to stumble around. Hiroshi was still out cold, but hopefully he will be up by morning.


	5. Vienna / Brain Police

"Hmm?"

Hiroshi slowly sat up in confusion, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. When did he fall asleep? Where was he, even? He's never seen this room before. He examined the room to figure out his predicament, squinting in the dim moonlight. He jumped at the sight of a figure that appeared to be sitting on a loveseat nearby.

"Ah- Hello!" The shadow began quietly "...! Oh no! I'm terribly sorry!" it reached over and turned a nearby lamp on, revealing a small, blonde woman in a white dress. "I didn't mean to startle you, really!"

Hiroshi sat and stared for a moment, still startled and dazed.

"Ah! Apologies! I'm Vienna, and your friends brought you here after you passed out! You've been asleep for a while now!"

"Um... agh!" Hiroshi began, then slumped down in pain. He felt faint shocks pinching his body.

"Still feeling weak?"

"Yes... um... where is everybody?"

"They're all resting, they won't be up for another few hours... it's 3 am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No I- I'm fine... Thank you, though."

Vienna nodded with a smile and left out of the room. Hiroshi slumped back, a bit of a quizzical expression on his face. Just how long had she been watching him there...? Oh, nevermind... might as well try and sleep some more.

\---

**12: 00 PM**

Katsumi groggily looked over at the clock as light seeped into the small room. Her eyebrows raised slowly at the late time. She rubbed her eyes as she recollected herself, everything from the previous day coming back to her.

Hiroshi!

She shot out of bed and made her way to Hiroshi's room. She opened the door gently, only to find an empty bed. She looked into the living room to see Hiroshi wrapped in a blanket with Minh in his lap, and Michael right next to him. Hiroshi noticed her and smiled.

"Good afternoon! You must've had a good rest!"

"Hiroshi!" Katsumi exclaimed as she made her way next to him on the couch. "You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

"I suppose so. I'm just a bit cold now is all, but I'm ready to continue on!"

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked as Katsumi placed a hand on his knee.

"I just... I'm worried now... We just got here and we already ran into someone dangerous. We could've died, Hiroshi!" She rubbed his knee with concern.

"I'm sure that was one thing, we'll be fine! Everything will be okay." He reassured, placing his hand on hers.

"No, Hiroshi! Someone is after you! This is too dangerous!"

"After me? What do you mean?"

"During that fight, Fonata mentioned stuff about capturing you and bringing you to... someone. I don't know who it is, but this can't be safe. I'm starting to become unsure about this whole thing."

"What? There's...there's no way... But...no, I'm sure we'll be fine! Besides, did you forget why we're here? I can't leave my father behind here, just to rot away in insanity. I can't do that. I'm not going back."

Katsumi had the feeling she wouldn't be able to convince him or anyone else here. They all really wanted to find Aladdin, but this could easily get life-threatening. All she could do was protect them.

"Okay, fine. We'll continue."

"Everything will be fine, Katsumi. I promise." He gave her an assuring smile. Just then, Madiha and Vienna strolled into the room from the kitchen. They were caught up in small talk, Vienna taking in the awakened crowd gleefully. Madiha gazed over too, a smile growing on her face.

"Ohhh! Good morning, sleepyhead!" Madiha said as she saw Katsumi, making her way to her, running her fingers through her hair. "Now that everybody is up, will we all be ready to go soon?"

"Yes!" Hiroshi stood up, holding Minh's hand enthusiastically while Michael softly nodded. Katsumi hesitated, but got up with the rest of them.

"I-" Katsumi stopped, looking down at her disheveled appearance. "Actually... Give me an hour!" She grinned sheepishly as she dashed back to her room. The rest kept small talk a she got ready, trying to stall slightly from the trip. The least she could do was keep them away from danger. About an hour later she finally came back out, finding the others in conversation in the living room.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

"Oh, great!" Hiroshi hopped up instantly, Minh in hand. Madiha smiled softly at her, hands resting in her lap.

"That's wonderful, but aren't you hungry dear? You've slept for so long and, well," She walked over to her, rubbing her wife's arm, "I don't want you going without energy for the day!" She kept her warm output, seeming to catch on to Katsumi's hesitation.

"Oh, yeah...!" She looked over at a very antsy Hiroshi, "Well... we can go on and head out, stop by someplace later! I'm not that hungry..." She walked forward, Madiha shrugging it off although surprise. Hiroshi gleamed as Katsumi kept her worries to herself. Michael went ahead to lead the way, opening the door for the others. They steadily shuffled out, Vienna following to stand in the door frame.

"Ah, you guys! Stay safe, alright? Look out for any weird motorcyclists!" Vienna waved to them as they took off to continue their journey.

"Uh, alright, thank you, miss!" Hiroshi called back to her, slightly confused.

They made their way through the little town, looking for any potential clues. It was a very pleasant morning, and they all felt at ease; for the most part.

Hiroshi looked at a map in his hands, thinking for a moment.

"Alright... So from what I've gathered, Aladdin is somewhere over in Florence," He explained, tapping the map, "And weeee're... here..." he dragged his finger all the way to Lecce. "This is going to take a while." He sighed, cupping his face. "I guess this is why you don't travel last minute..."

_Vrum...vroooom.._

"It should be fine, Hiroshi." Michael comforted him, "On the bright side, Italy is a gorgeous place! Taking a trip across the country should be fun. It'd give us a chance to catch up, as well." He looked back, nostalgia in his eyes

"You're right... We might as well make the best of it!"

As they walked along the sidewalk, they heard the sound of a motorcycle trailing not too far behind. Hiroshi, however, was thinking behind everyone, attempting to plan ahead.

"Maybe we should try and find some hotels for us to stay at throughout the trip.... So we have solid places to stay on this journey! Though, I don't want to travel too far from any hotel we may book... Maybe later. For now, I suppose we could look for a cafe-" Hiroshi forcefully stopped in his tracks, distracting him from his thoughts. He tried to keep going but found himself stuck in place as if he was being held down. He wriggled his knees in concern as he looked up, the others seemingly unaware. Minh slowed down peaking behind, brows knit curiously.

"Um... guys...can you... AH!" He attempted to begin again, only for something to tug at his mouth. He sputtered nonsense, the others finally slowing down a bit to pick up on his mumbling.

_Vroooom_

"Heeeea! Heheaa!" A cheeky voice let out from behind. Hiroshi tried, but couldn't turn to see who's it was. Minh's eyes widened as she tugged on Katsumi's coat, Hiroshi beginning to waver backward.

"U-Um... HEY!" He found himself being pulled back by some strong force. Katsumi heard his call, feeling the tug on her jacket. She looked back to see Hiroshi being pulled by seemingly nothing. Yet, behind him was a motorcyclist, clad in a pseudo-police aesthetic, his cap covering his left eye as his dark, curly hair jutted out of the right side. A strange, metallic, extraterrestrial creature floated next to him, seeming to hum in a discordant way. The man's dark eyes widened when he found she caught him.

"Hehaaaaaa!" he shouted as he began to pull Hiroshi closer to him, more quickly than before. Finally, Hiroshi was able to see the man, as he found himself right next to him.

"Uah-" He started, right before the man grabbed him and forced him onto his motorcycle. He trapped him, as if gluing him on with the strong gravitational pull of the strange creature.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Hiroshi yelped right as the man started his motorcycle again and sped off, causing Hiroshi to impulsively wrap his arms around the lithe man.

"HEEEELP!"

"HIROSHI!" Katsumi called out, running after the motorcycle. Minh tried to dash off before being grabbed by Madiha, Michael turning to watch the scene. Minh squirmed in her arms as Madiha shook her head vehemently.

"HeeeHAAAAA!" The motorcyclist cackled as he began to speed up, bringing them further away from the group.

The others began to attempt to catch up, but the two were getting too far to run after. Katsumi kept up a jog, but looked around, trying to find something that would speed up this chase.

"Ah!" She let out, laying her eyes on a bicycle parked nearby. Immediately, she jumped on and dashed after the pair. The rest just watched her ride off as a man walked out of a café to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Eh-? HEY! Where is it?!" He looked down, noticing an empty space, then looking up at the remaining three. "Did YOU see what happened here, huh?"

"No, sir. We just got here." Michael replied, deadpan.

"Egh..." The man grumbled, walking away, irritated. Madiha looked over at the shorter man, a little surprised.

"Michael!"

"What? Like any of us could do anything about it? At least he wouldn't get angry at us."

"I! I suppose your right... Well..." Madiha looked around. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, I don't think we can chase them down, and I'm not up to stealing someone else's transportation... don't think it'd go so well."

"We could still walk along, too."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how well that'd go." He sat himself down on a nearby chair. "All three of them are on transportation... If anything we could try and head for a hotel later, but maybe we should rest for a second."

"Fine, we'll stay here, but only for a little bit." Madiha complied, looking over at Minh, who seemed a bit antsy; full of energy and worry. She gazed off into the distance, baring her hands on her thighs.

"Oh, honey..." Madiha walked over and rested her hand on her head. She pat her hair gently, Minh grunting in disapproval.

"I want to go, now!" She called out, "We can't waaait!" She hopped, attempting to dash forward before having her collar grabbed by Madiha.

"No, no! You can't run off like that! Not without us!" Madiha looked over at Michael, apologetic."I don't think we have time for a break."

Michael looked down at the anxious child and sighed, picking himself up. "Alright, that's fine, then." He smiled softly, amused by Minh's determination.

"Let's go! Let's go!!!" Minh blurted out, getting out of Madiha's grasp and dashing away.

"Oh no-" She gasped, running after her. "Minh, no! Stop!" Michael began to run behind

\---

"HeeeHOO!" The rambunctious man belted out as he sped down the road, Hiroshi holding onto him for dear life. Behind them was Katsumi, pedaling as fast as she could. She was edging as close as she could to them, but they were still a car's length away from each other. The motorcycle jerked into a turn, Katsumi grunting as she maneuvered around.

"H- EEEELP!" Was all Hiroshi could call out, too stunned by his predicament. Katsumi looked at the fearful man from behind, biting her lip in concern.

"D-Don't worry! I'll get to you two! I will stop him!" She called out, trying to speed up. The man caught her in his mirror's, making yet another sharp turn. She huffed as she attempted to go faster, legs growing weary with the exertion. It was beginning to look a bit hopeless, this man could speed up whenever he pleased, seemingly as fast as he pleased. He could easily lose her if he wanted. She continued to keep her gaze fixated on the speeding vehicle, turning at random to her annoyance. She let out a sigh, fully hunching over.

This called for one last resort.

"Planet Queen." she whispered to herself, as a small, orange dragonoid figure materialized near her, keeping up with the speed. Lifting up one hand, a large yellow ring appeared in her hands. She closely analyzed the pair on the motorcycle.

"Hyuuh!" She tossed the ring towards the motorcycle, it landing in front of it, close to a wheel. She smiled with growing hope as he drove over it.

_Boosh!_

The ring went off into a rather small explosion, burning the wheel a bit. Hiroshi let out a small yelp as burning rubber began to fill his nostrils. The driver scoffed, unphased by the slight jostle. He sped up consistently as Katsumi continued this cycle: Ring, toss, miss, boom! It would be difficult to get the man she was aiming for, but she could always try. She had to be careful, too, as not to hurt Hiroshi. She could only use so much power, aim so precisely. At last, she threw out one ring, which wrapped around the handle of the motorcycle.

"Yes!" She said softly, pumping her fist in front of her chest.

"Eh?"

_**BOOSH!** _

"SHIT!" The man yelled out, quickly pulling his hand away from one handle, looking back. "What the hell?!"

Katsumi smirked a bit as she tossed another one, this one more orange, as she was more confident in her throw. It landed right under the back wheel as Katsumi's eyes widened in sudden panic. Of course, something would go wrong...

"Oh no-"

_**BOOSH!** _

The blow tossed the motorcycle in the air significantly. causing the pair to yell out. Hiroshi grasped on even tighter to the man, breathless as they finally landed back. The motorcycle looked scorched in places, but astonishingly fine. Growing fearful, the man sped up even faster than before, losing his balance a bit.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no no!" Katsumi groaned to herself. How stupid was she?! Why would she even try to throw out a stronger blow?! It would hurt Hiroshi anyway- Dammit!

She watched the two as they sped off fast, Katsumi attempting to keep up. She shifted into full gear, pedaling even faster and faster herself, until her foot slipped. The bike to topple over on itself, Katsumi flying forward onto the pavement.

"Shit.." She picked herself up onto her knees, grasping a scrape on her chin. She just looked off into the distance, worried as they made yet another impulsive turn. There was no way she could catch up to them now. She pulled herself and the bike over the sidewalk and sat down for a little bit. She looked over the bicycle, sighing. The spokes and pedals seemed to have bent when she went, of course, making travel on it practically impossible anyway. She waited on the rest of the group, anxious to go on. She slid out her cell phone, acknowledging the confusion the others must be in. She would keep going, but like the others, she had no idea where to go. It'd be an aimless search. All they could try and do is group up and try to look for him methodically. She dialed quick, giving Madiha the rough directions to her location, keeping it as brief as possible. Eventually, the rest of the group caught up with her, but Hiroshi was still far away by now. They just had to speculate on his location.

\---

"Feeh-" The man let out as he slowed to quite a bit, "She probably gave up by now..." He muttered to himself as he kept on at a steady pace. He yawned softly, gazing ahead on a definite trail. "Didn't realize it'd take this long... He better pay for my gas, man..." He sighed, slumping forward.

It was a silent ride for a while, as Hiroshi was still very shaken from the previous chase, overall frightened. Where was this man taking him? What would he do to him? Would he survive this?

Hiroshi tried to calm himself a bit. No, no you'll be fine, he'll be fine, surely. He would be fine, but he was still scared. He took a moment to collect himself, trying to muster up the courage to say something. There were a few more moments of silence as he loosened his grasp.

"What do you want from me?!" Hiroshi finally blurted out, trying to compose himself.

"Eh? Oh, I don't want anything." The man called back to him.

"Then why in the world do you have me here with you?!" He exclaimed, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh! Yeah, that. Uhhh... This guy... he paid me to do this.. Take you to 'im... Sooo... Y'know."

Hiroshi paused for a moment in slight confusion.

"So you just COMPLIED?! You didn't question anything?"

"No, no! Of course not, duh. He said you completely ruined his life, I thought you'd know that, haaaa. Well, I thought it wouldn't be a problem if I took this job, then."

"Ruined... Who? Who's life?!"

"You don't know?! It's uh... hmm... What's his name? Something Carsmile.... Yea, I dunno... He said you were reaaal bad."

"Carsmile... I uhm... " Hiroshi froze for a moment "I... I only knew one Carsmile but he... he couldn't be... It couldn't be him." He whimpered a bit, tearing up slightly.

"Eh? I mean, you know a Carsmile, don't see why it couldn't be the guy."

"No, you... No. It couldn't be him because he's DEAD. I know he didn't survive." Hiroshi's voice cracked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Huh? Woah, Woah!" The man heard his sobbing as Hiroshi began to clutch the man tighter, causing him to slow down a bit. "Dead?"

Hiroshi cried into the man's coat, nodding gently.

"Oh- Oh man... Um... Well... All this guy said he um... He just went on about how you 'took away the only thing he had left'' and that you're a 'Cold-blooded killer' aaand how you and 'your horrible father are just the same.'... Uh- Uhm- He really said you ruined his- um-" he stopped himself as Hiroshi wailed louder. "Oh man..."

He pulled his motorcycle to the side and halted. He pulled himself from Hiroshi's grip and lifted himself up. He picked the sobbing man off the motorcycle, sitting him down near the side of a building. He kneeled into a near fetal position on the cement as the sun began to set.

"Uh- Uhm... Oh, fuck..."

"Gh... He..." Hiroshi began to spurt out "It was all... An accident... didn't mean... I didn't mean...." he cried out as the taller man watched on, slightly worried. "N-no! I didn't! We didn't! My father hasn't done anything... he's not that bad... I didn't...."

"He really hasn't done anything?"

"NO!" he yelled out, trying to compose himself. "All I want is to find him. He hasn't done anything- anything as far as ruining another life. No. Never. I didn't... I didn't..." Hiroshi's eyes welled up again as he pulled the tall man in, crying into his chest.

"Uh- Uh! Woah man... Um... Listen I-I- I really don't know any of these stories I just- uhm- I thought you- I'm- I'm sorry- What is going on..." he nervously patted Hiroshi's back as his eyes darted about.

"Uwhh... Uwwhh.." He sobbed, jittering. "I don't know what's going on... I.." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Look... All I am here to do is find my father. I haven't- I haven't done anything to anyone. Not intentionally. I could never. My father could never. I just want to save my father."

"Save him? Who is your dad anyway?"

"Yes.. he's in really bad condition and has been missing for a year now... I just want to find him... make up for all the missed years."

"Hmm.."

"Hmm?"

"Bad condition? What else is he like? What's he look like?"

"He- He- The last I know- He's very sporadic. I'm really worried about his health. Something really terrible has happened but I don't know what happened- He looks- He always kept his hair dyed blonde but he's so covered up lately, in some red blanket- he's just... always smiling"

"Oh... ah... oh no..."

"What?! What?!" Hiroshi looked at him now frantically getting up.

"This guy- I know where he is."

"YOU DO?!" His eyes widened as he gasped.

"Y- Yeah uhm... He was nearby where the Carsmile guy was... He looked terrible- And Mr. Carsmile treated him so poorly... I don't know how I didn't realize- Oh fuck. I'm so sorry, I-"

Hiroshi grasped onto his shoulders and looked at him.

"Where. Where is he? Please... take me to him... please..."

"Oh man um... It's really far from here. Some crummy, empty place in Florence-"

"You! You have to get me there, now! Wait... wait... oh no. Um..." Hiroshi looked back at their trail.

"Your friends?"

"Yes- I- I must wait for them first, damn it!" he looked up at the tall man, rather irritated.

"I uh- I'm really, really sorry man, I-"

"Look, it's fine. I guess. For now, we should just, find someplace to stay. It's getting really late" he sighed.

"Hmm... Well, there's no hotel nearby, but I know someplace we can stay! A bit of a friend of mine, heh."

"Well... Please, lead me there at least."

"Ah yeah! Come on" The man grabbed Hiroshi's hand and pulled him along down the sidewalk. "Oh!"

Hiroshi followed along for a while, in a bit of a silence, then looked up at him again.

"Who.. are you, anyway?"

"Me? Oh, heh, call me Billy Super Duper!" He replied rather confidently, following it with a soft, "Heh!"

"Super Duper, huh? How come?"

"Heh, well, why not? I like to think I'm pretty Super Duper! Have ya seen me drive that motorcycle? I can do a ton of tricks, too! Heeeha!" He chortled, dragging his hand through the air as Hiroshi let out a small giggle. Billy then stopped them both in their tracks

"Hey! We're here!"

He lead him to the door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a blond man with ratty hair, wearing a rather over-sized patterned jacket and a bowling hat. He gazed over at Billy for a moment, rubbing his reddened eyes.

"Woah! Hey! Whya out so late?!" He asked, glancing over at Hiroshi. "Who's your friend?"

"Hey! We were just out on a drive, this is, uh... Oh..." He clammed up.

"Hiroshi Saei." he interrupted with a smile, "Lovely to meet you."

"Hiroshi, huh?" He looked him over again. "You remind me of this guy... a singer I think... What was his name? Stardust something? Huh, I don't know. Anyways, the names Paradise!" He smiled back, patting Hiroshi's shoulder. "Come on in, you've been out there late enough!" He smiled stiffly, fingers curling inward as he directed them in. He closed the door with stifled force, the sun setting on the old house.


	6. Hippie Gumbo Part 1

The pair made their way into the cramped room, dimly lit by string lights that decorated the walls. Near the corner of the room sat two beat-up couches which framed a large pot, a bit like a cauldron in size and shape. It was an overall messy place, with records and CDs scattered across the floor, a broken bookshelf, a record player and a telephone barely hanging on the line.

"Make yourselves at home," Paradise spoke up as Hiroshi stood there, taking in the room.

"Uh, speaking of-" Billy began, making his way to one of the old couches, "Could we stay here for the night? I'm a bit far from home, and it's getting kinda late."

They both looked over at the laid-back young man who was eyeing Billy. He seemed rather irritated but lightened up his expression.

"Of course, my friend, after all, you've worked so hard today, right? A very fulfilling day." His gaze lingered over to Hiroshi. "C'mon, Hiroshi, have a seat." he continued, placing a hand on his shoulder, leading Hiroshi to one of the old couches, sitting him down with himself. Paradise fixated his gaze on Billy once again, kicking away a record under his feet.

"So. How did you and Hiroshi meet, huh?" He finally muttered, leaning against the couch's patched arm. Billy paused for a moment, thinking.

"Um... We met um... today! I was just taking a drive and met him on the side, so we talked a bit! Then he decided to join me for a ride." He stumbled, trying to overlook the fact he practically kidnapped Hiroshi.

"Really, huh? Weird. Didn't you have some kind of... a real reason to meet him?"

"Oh-! Not particularly, no."

"Why would you stop your drive to talk to some stranger on the road?" Paradise raised his eyebrow, shifting his lips to the side.

"Uh... He um..." Billy looked over to a somewhat nervous Hiroshi, "He's just so... charismatic! Look at that pretty little face!" He leaned over and cupped Hiroshi's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks, "How could you not want to talk to him?" He grinned, nudging Hiroshi's face towards Paradise's way.

"Huh." Paradise looked down at Hiroshi, "Why'd ya decide to reply? Is it true, or is it somethin' else?"

"Um- Why not reply? Y-You know... He seemed like a friendly guy and all, so we started chatting and we just really hit it off." He twirled his hair, anxiously going along with Billy, not wanting to cause any trouble. "And well, I always really thought motorcycles were pretty neat, so he let me hop on and we just drove for a while! I guess we got too caught up in the conversation and ride, so here we are now!"

"Yeah... huh, alright then. That's all it is then, I see." Paradise replied, slumping into the couch.

"Hey, listen, I'm real tired-" Billy got up from his seat, "Mind if I go sleep now?"

"Not at all, not at all! I can hang out with Hiroshi here until he crashes anyways," He motioned his hand to the other room across from them, "Beds in there. I can sleep on the floor, it's fine."

"Ah, alright! Well, goodnight you two." He made his way to the bedroom, leaving Hiroshi and Paradise alone. Hiroshi gazed into the doorway and looked over to the blonde man.

"Is it... fine if I made a phone call? There's someone I really need to speak to." He asked softly.

"Huh... Fine, alright, sure man." Paradise motioned his hand to the telephone hanging near the bookcase, "Knock yourself out."

"Thank you," Hiroshi made his way over to the phone, gently dialed a number, waiting.

"Hello...?" a gentle, groggy voice answered.

"Madiha! Great, Hello!"

"Ah, Hiroshi! You're alright I hope? What happened?!"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, we just discussed everything, I guess, it turns out to be a ... a slight misunderstanding, I suppose."

"Slight?!"

"I- He's not- He was just heavily misled, that's all. No worries."

"Alright... where are you now? I'm ready to come and get you at any time."

"Um..." He glanced at Paradise, realizing the home was unmarked. "I'm near...um.. It's unmarked, okay? We had to find a quick place to stay, it's very small, navy blue I believe? It's off the course of several shops, just straight ahead of the path we were going, just follow the road... Off Poplar Street, I think? You may find it."

"I see. I'm coming right away, I'll try and be there soon! I'll see you in about 30 minutes, I hope!"

"See you-" he tried to reply before she hung up. Letting out a sigh of relief, he made his way to the couch opposite Paradise, who analyzed the man.

"Hmm... Hiroshi, ya hungry?" He asked, leaning over to the pot in front of them.

"Oh, ah! Yes, a bit!" he looked at Paradise lifting up the lid, revealing some sort of stew. He grasped a wooden ladle, which had a few cracks, decorated in petals. He then grabbed a nearby bowl, pouring some of the stew into it, handing it to Hiroshi.

"I don't really have any spoons, sorry."

"It's fine, thank you." Hiroshi glimpsed in, taking in the scent. He noticed some vegetables floating in, celery, peppers, onions, bobbing around in the pallor-red base. It had a faint, savory scent, with a strange floral hint to it. He brought it to his lips, taking a sip of the warm stew.

"Oh, wow! This is really good!" Hiroshi exclaimed, taking in the flavors. "You really, uh- uh..." He stopped as he looked up, seeing his own face right in front of him, clad in Paradise's clothes.

"AH!" Hiroshi yelped, skittering back into his seat."Wh- What-"

Paradise looked at him for a second, puzzled. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"Oh- Fuck- I'm sorry- Shit." He fumbled around as Hiroshi grew frightened.

"Wh- what did you do?! What is this?! What's going on?" He cried out.

"C-calm down, man! I gave you the wrong soup....shit."

"What is IT?"

"Uhh... Hippie Gumbo."

"Gumbo?! What kind of gumbo is this?!"

"No, no it's like... a power of mine, I guess. I gave you that instead of the regular I meant to... Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just... stay here for a while, yeah?"

"What is going on?"

"It's nothin' big... I just.. I am you."

"You're me?!"

"Yea, pretty much. Don't use it too much, though. Ain't gonna do anything here though, just wait it out."

Hiroshi sat in silence, panicked and confused, staring on at Paradise.

"Um... here..." Paradise stirred the liquid, Hiroshi looking on as its contents grew pinker, it's vegetables disintegrating. "I meant to give you this one... my regular soup. Here." He poured the fresh soup into another bowl, handing it to him.

Reluctantly, he took the bowl and looked into it. It was all just an orchid-colored base, with a heavy floral scent. He gazed in for a good while, still taking in his situation.

"C'mon, it's gonna get cold! It's fine, I swear. Aaaall normal." Paradise pulled his hand across his chest.

Nervously, Hiroshi finally sipped some of the lukewarm soup, noting a strong herbal flavor, creating an odd sensation.

"Ah... this is- ah..." he yawned, growing tired. "This is... very good... too..." He fell over onto the couch, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Sleepy, are we?"

Before his eyes finally forced shut, he caught a glimpse of Paradise coming over to him, a sinister smirk on his face.

"Ah, thank you. That's it..." Paradise mumbled, clapping his hands together.

The imposter hovered over the unconscious man, staring. He gently tugged at his coat to see if he'd wake up, moving him up into a sitting position again.

"Good... very strong." He whispered to himself. "30 minutes, huh?"

Checking at a clock on the wall, he began to get to work. Meticulously, he swapped his clothes with Hiroshi's, not to jar him too much. Fastening his belt, he looked himself over, and then Hiroshi.

"Hmm... I think I did pretty well here, then. Too bad I don't have the lipstick... whatever, I'll just say it washed off." He continued, adjusting his coat. At last, he picked up Hiroshi and carried him quietly to the next room. He kicked around discarded clothes on his floor as he gently placed him into the bed with Billy. He looked down at Billy, agitated. He grabbed the drawer of his bedside table, grabbing a sticky note and pen. He scribbled something down, placing it gently on Billy's chest. He turned to leave the room, stumbling over his mess of clothes. He placed himself on his rugged couch, patiently waiting for the woman to pick up Hiroshi.


	7. Hippie Gumbo Part 2

_Knock Knock_

"Hiroshi?" a woman's voice called nervously. Anxious knocking filled the sleepy home as she tried to peak through a window. Snapping awake from his tired daze, Paradise brought himself up and made his way to the door.

"Ah! Hello!" He composed himself, attempting a grasp on Hiroshi's personality.

"Hiroshi!" she exclaimed, taking him in for a hug before he pushed her away.

"It's good to see you, too." He muttered, brushing off his coat. Madiha raised her brow, vaguely offended.

"I'm so glad to see that you're... okay!" Madiha paused a moment, scanning 'Hiroshi's' disheveled appearance. "I mean... I assume you're okay. Are you alright, dear?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine I'm just tired, is all. Well, we might as well be going n-" he stopped as he felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down, he found a small brunette girl, clad in a teal kitten overall dress and pigtails gripping onto him.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!! I missed you missed you missed yoooou!" She grinned, squeezing him for dear life. Paradise's eyes shot open at her excitement, a hint of nervousness coming over him.

"D-Dad?!" he whispered to himself, "O-oh! Uh..."

"Oh yes! I hope you don't mind I brought Minh along. I would've come alone, but she wouldn't let me leave without her! Don't worry, though, she's been completely safe, I've kept my eye on her." She laughed lightly, amused by the young girl's persistence.

"I see- It's all fine." he looked down at the girl again as she began to hold her arms up to him. The imposter smiled and patted her head, subtly pushing her away.

"Well, let's get going then." He started forward as Minh frowned in confusion. Her arms flopped down as she puffed her cheeks, walking along. Madiha looked over in surprise, unsettled by his sudden apathy.

"Are you sure you're ok, Hiroshi?" She questioned again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? I'm just tired, let's go already." He continued down the sidewalk.

"It's just that... the... oh..." She quieted down as he only moved farther away, the other two catching up after him. They walked for a while in uncomfortable silence, with Minh persisting to be picked up, or have her hand held, only to be crankily brushed off.

"So... Um... Hiroshi... Did he hurt you or anything?"

"What? Um... No! Everything's fine, let's hurry up, my legs are hurting and I want to get to sleep." He snapped, startling Madiha. Minh tried yet again to grab his hand, only for him to smack hers away, causing Minh to freeze and tear up a bit.

"What's wrooong?! What's wrong what's wrong!" She began to pester him, distraught at his violence.

"I'm just tired, now stop bugging me, ok?"

"Nooo! No! You're not tired like that!" She began to wave her arms around, "You're never mean to meeee! What'd I do!"

_Oh no._

"Look, I'm sorry, um... Minh. I'm just really tired and, off today, y' know? I didn't mean to snap, yeah."

"Okay..." Minh pouted and crossed her arms, kicking the ground gently. Madiha continued to look over with suspicion, knowing something was wrong. What happened that he won't tell her about? Or... is this even him?

\---

**12 00 AM**

Sitting up, Billy looked around the dark abode, a faint light illuminating from the room next to them. He rubbed his eyes as he analyzed the click, shaking his head.

"Damn... too early." He mumbled as he adjusted himself, finding his hand grasp something solid. Looking over, he found Hiroshi sleeping peacefully, clad in Paradise's sweater. He blushed as he retracted his hand in confusion. When did he get in here?

"Heeeey! Hey, wake up!" He said, shaking the man softly, but he wouldn't budge. "Deep sleeper, huh?"

He crawled over Hiroshi, falling off the bed with a gentle thud into a mess of clothes on the floor.

"Oowh!"

He shuffled the clothes around, tossing them to the side with disgust. He finally picked himself up, he feeling around the dimly lit room. With such a small house, it wasn't too hard to find the main area in which he now found himself in.

"Paradiiiise?" He searched around for the blonde man. "Paradise, ya there?" He called out, to no avail. Must be asleep, too. He looked over to the open pot and felt hunger creep into him. Making his way to the metal container, he gazed into the stew that set there. He salivated at the savory smell, the warmth of the gumbo still radiating against him.

"I'm sure he won't mind if I take some..." He said, pouring himself a bowl and sitting back under the string lights. Taking a sip, he glanced down and noticed a paper stuck to him. Intrigued, he plucked it off and read it, holding it close to the dim lights.

_'You idiot.'_

"Aw..." He frowned to himself, suddenly feeling a strange sensation throughout his body.

"Wait... oh. Oh no." A wave of realization finally hit him, eyes widening as he recalled his old friends stand.

"HIROSHIIII!!!" He jumped up, dashing to the bedroom. He shook the sleeping man wildly, still knocked out as he yelled frantically: "HIROOOOSHIII GETUPGETUP YAGOTTAWAAAKE UUUUP!!!"

\---

The trio had kept on their way, Madiha periodically interrupting with questions, only to receive a cranky, vague response. She was concerned and silently irritated at the amount of disrespect she had received throughout the night, but something still felt off about everything. She held Minh's hand, keeping her away from the suspicious Hiroshi after his initial outburst. Hiroshi whined most of the trip though, antsy and tired.

"Ugh... are we almost there?" He groaned, a slight crack in his voice.

"Um....in about... 10 or so minutes, we will get there." She replied to the man who now looked rather off.

"Some decent news, finally," He grumbled, feeling a strange sensation throughout his body. "Eh?" he rubbed his face gently, catching a glimpse of a shocked Madiha.

"H-Hiroshi?!"

"What?" He grumbled in a deeper, yet somehow childish voice. "Ehhh?"

"W-What's going on?!" She stepped back, holding Minh close. The young girl pulled at her great-aunts dress with confusion and fear.

"What's happening to my dad?!" Minh cried out.

"What do you mean?" The imposter scratched at his temples.

"You're! You're not-! You look like the-! YOU!"

"Uh...?" He looked down at his hands, now bigger than before. Concerned, he began to feel around his face, noticing it to be longer, sharper, and thinner, his hair shorter than usual.

"That idiot."

"H-Hiroshi? Are you alright... Are you Hiroshi?!"

"Of course, of course, I am! it's just- an enemy stand! That's it, we're under attack! So, um, I should probably run and fight this guy!" He blurted in a slight panic, turning around right before he felt a grip on his collar.

"Oh, no Hiroshi! I couldn't dare let you fight, you're tired, and still recovering! How do you even know where he is, anyway?"

Paradise gulped, his hand tightening into a grip, noting a faint perfume scent. Glancing behind him, he found Madiha, her other hand covering Minh's face.

"Um- It's just- I was hearing footsteps and something behind us earlier, and um-! Some guys obviously on my tail, yeah! I need to protect you two!" He tried to budge out of her grip, the scent growing stronger. "I-I need to..."

"Ooh, see Hiroshi? You're in no place to fight anyone." She cooed, slamming him down to the ground. "How would you ever be able to fight him?"

"Ow- HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You didn't answer me, my dear little Hiroshi."

"Heh. Ok, ok. You got me. You want to see how I fight, huh? Then I'll show you," he picked himself up, a ladle appearing in his hand.

"You're gonna cook, then?" she smirked. The ladles head then began to shake, then grow into a long, floral blade.

"I'm gonna chop! Chop! Chop ya into firewood! All of you!" He cackled, swinging it towards the two. Terrified, Madiha grabbed Minh and jumped out of the way, Minh grasping on for dear life.

"Hehe...wh- whyyyy ruuuun?" He grinned, taking in a strong perfume scent, slicing again. Madiha tried to run, but her arm was already slashed by the blade. Panicked, she clutched Minh tight and dashed the opposite way, until finally doubling over from the pain. Looking over at her cut, it seemed not too deep, but the skin around it seemed dry, resembling bark, causing her sharp pains. She hesitantly touched it, only to prick her finger on the harsh surface.

"What...is this..." She grew nervous, trembling as she heard the man cackle behind her.

"HEHEHE! WHY RUN! WHY RUNNNN!" He yelled out. Quickly, Madiha dashed into a near alleyway, hoping to keep him away, just long enough. She continued to hold her hand over Minh's face, who was terrified and close to tears.

"It'll be okay, dear...Just wait..." She whispered in an attempt to calm her.

"La...aadies! Come ooon! Woman, where are you? You'reeee already sceereeeweeeed! H...heh.." He coughed out, weaker than prior. He dragged himself to the alleyway, eyeing down the cowering pair.

"Heh...heh.." He inched forward, his face growing confused as he then stopped. "Where...am I? who? hehhh...What? What is this place?" He looked down at the two.

"Huuuh?" He dropped his ax and scratched his head. "Heh...heh..." he looked around in panic "Where...is home?"

"What's that man doing...?" Minh looked up at Madiha.

"Shhh..." She lifted her hand off Minh's face, the perfume scent vanishing.

"Now, young man... You shouldn't be too terribly off, huh? Who are you?"

"P...Paradise...?" he began to slump on the ground "Who...are you...?"

"That's not important. What do you want from us?"

"Um...I don't...know...?"

"Here, I'll try again, what do you want from Hiroshi?"

"Hiiroshi? Hm...oh...that name...um...I have to...um....take him..."

"Why? To who?"

"Um...uh....Carsmile...because ...um...why do you want to knoow?"

"C-Carsmile..." She froze, tears forming suddenly in her eyes. Painful memories flooded in from the name alone, sending tension throughout her body. "WHAT?! WHAT does that scum want from him?! WHAT?!" She shouted, slamming her heel on the man's chest.

"Oowgh! Hey! He just...He wants to ...um...ruin him...yeah...he's just so terrible....just like his faaather... don't deserve anythiiing ..."

"WHAT?!" She stomped onto him "WHY! WHY! NEVER! THAT DIRTY MAN WON'T HURT ANYONE ELSE! NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT! HOW IS HE DOING THIS?!"

"Ow...heeey! Stoooop! I don't knoooow! I'm just helping ouuut...ah..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A deep yell interrupted them. Heavy and fast footsteps came into their field of hearing, catching everyone's attention.

"PARADIIISE! NOO!" Looking up, Madiha noticing a man turn the corner, the man who kidnapped Hiroshi, but how? That same man lies under her step right now!

"HUAAAAA!" He continued, lifting a wooden bowl, pacing closer to them.

_Splash!_

Billy turned the bowl over onto the reposing man, causing him to yell out from the heat. Madiha watched the man, now drenched in soup, noting he looked odd yet again. Quickly, he transformed back into a man with ratty blonde hair and drooping blue eyes.

"Uuuphl- huh? What was thaaaat foooor? Biiilly...?" He groaned as he slowly nodded off. His body lay weakly on the concrete, his stand vanishing. Madiha finally stepped off the man and turned her attention to Billy.

"You..."

"Me!"

"What did you do with Hiroshi? Where is he?!" She snapped, grasping the man's shoulders.

"Woah, hey! Take it easy, he's ok! I swear! he's in my friend here's house- he's asleep, though. I didn't mean for all this to happen!"

"Did you do anything to him?! What is all this?"

"There was an...um... misunderstanding... I was too late to stop Paradise, though. I didn't do anything to him, anyway." He pointed to the unconscious man defensively.

"What happened to H- Aggh!" She yelped as she clutched her arm. Looking over, she noticed more of her skin turning into tree bark, a flower budding from the wound. Widening her eyes, she let out another scream and felt herself weaken, Billy taking in the wound.

"Oh, fuck.... I am SO sorry."

"What is this?!"

"That's his stand, I had no idea he'd bring THAT out! Oh..."

"What's gonna happen?!"

"If it's untreated... well... you'll turn to wood- Kind of like a tree. But don't worry! I know someone who can help you before this takes over even your arm! Come with me! And bring the girl!" He motioned, guiding them towards the opening. "Hope you don't mind a motorcycle ride- Oh! Hiroshi! he's still going be asleep for a while from that soup... Ah! No worries. I suppose I can pick him up after I fix ya up! Everything will be ok!"

Reaching out to Minh's hand, Madiha winced at the pain from her arm and made her way to Billy. She mounted the motorcycle behind Billy, keeping Minh between them. She moved her drying arm delicately, groaning with the pains even the slightest motion brought. She sighed, concerned eyes back on Billy.

"What... happened to Hiroshi?" She inquired, worry still on her mind.

"He's okay, I think. He just got knocked out by one of Paradise's soups. He'll be up in a bit... about 6, I think! It's alright, c'mon!" He revved the motorcycle, slowly driving off

"Alright..."

The newly formed trio made their way back to the old home of Paradise's, leaving the owner behind in the alley. Billy let the pair rest silently behind his back as the cool autumns breeze accompanied them in the night. He peeked back one more to the older woman. one question lingering on his mind.

"Hey, just what did you do to Paradise?"

"Hmm..." She pondered a moment, "I hope this doesn't come back to bite me, but I used my stand to pretty much deteriorate his brain. That's why he was acting the way he was."

"Damn... Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. If anything, he'll probably act a little loopy..." She smiled calmly, nodding to the boy. He shrugged, riding on into the night as they headed towards the motorcyclist's home. Though, Madiha couldn't help worry for both Hiroshi and herself now...


	8. Chapter 8

  
"Vvvvroooooom... Vvvvrrroooooom!"

"Could you please stop making motorcycle noises?"

"Oh, sure, haa!"

The low hum of the motorcycle's engine was all that was heard in the early morning, the ladies too tired to make conversation. The trio rather cramped on the seats as Madiha tried her best to keep herself wrapped around Minh.

"We're almost there!" Billy called back with a friendly smile. Madiha glanced over at her arm, almost fully covered with bark, blossoms scattered about. She winced slightly but tried to keep calm. She nodded, puffing her cheeks with faith for the man.

"Wonderful..."

"So um... hey! I never asked! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Madiha... Madiha Saei."

"Saei...? I've heard that name... oh! You're his mother then? You look fantastic for your age!"

"Um... I'm his aunt, and I'm only 38!" Madiha's eyebrows shot up with a playful smirk. She brushed it off with a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry... I just assumed. Well anyways, I'm Billy Super Duper- Ah! We're here!" He halted in front of yet another small home, which was grey and had a simplistic modern architecture. Bushes lined the house, framing the small doorsteps to a door that lay in between two slender windows.

"Well, come on!" He hopped off, motioning at the two. Madiha picked up the sleepy young girl, allowing Billy to lead them inside his humble abode.

_"Mrooow!"_

Several meows had filled the room as they made their way in. Four cats had already surrounded the door, anxious for their owner to return home. They batted at Billy's shins while Madiha placed Minh down.

"Ha! There's my babies!" He kneeled down as they crawled on him, petting each of the four. Minh's eyes lightened at the sight of them, leaning over Billy's shoulders. She held a tiny smile as a tabby cat pawing at the man's knee began to eye her curiously. She gasped at its blank, white sclera.

"Heh, you like 'em?" Billy grinned to the joyous child, who nodded her head timidly.

"Hey! Ah... Jasmine.... Jaaasmine! Pspspsps...There you are!" He gently picked up a strange tabby cat. "My special boy! Here, give him a pet!" He lifted the cat towards Minh's way as she gingerly pet it with a wide smile. Billy giggled, amused by her childlike wonder.

"Now, here, give me a second." He pulled the cat away slowly, standing up with the cat. He scanned over Madiha's scarring, located the initial wound, and placed the cat's face near it. Instinctively, the cat licked the cut, causing it to close up instantly. The bark faded away into the faint pattern, Madiha looking over her new scar with surprise.

"There ya go! No worries at all! Such a talented boy!" He nuzzled his face into the cat's head, handing him back to the excited girl. She took him energetically, sitting on the floor as she pet him with awe. Madiha smiled warmly, bringing her attention back to Billy.

"So, it was a cat all along? How did you know it could do that?" She inquired, thoroughly impressed with such an ability.

"Yea, 'course! Found him a few years ago! I tend to get scraped up a lot, and he always just knew what to do! Pretty cool, huh?"

"That is rather interesting..."

"Heh, yeah, hey! Now, I should probably go pick up Hiroshi before Paradise gets back. You two can just hang out here, I'll be back A-S-A-P!" He hurriedly gripped the door handle, waving the duo off as he left.

Madiha waved back, plopping down on an old grey couch. Minh crawled up next to her, holding Jasmine tight as Madiha got distracted by her surroundings. She could immediately see there wasn't too much here, most of his belongings looking to be secondhand. There were several worn cat toys scattered about, an aged coffee table in front of her and a clunky television right across. The only things that looked remotely new were a couple of game consoles that surrounded the television, a few video games scattered around them. Overall, it was a rather minimalistic place. She slumped back after analyzing the place, glancing over to her niece. She smiled, Minh asleep as Jasmine rested in her arms. She rested along with them, stroking the young girl's hair is she dozed off into the quiet night.

\---

"Hirooooshi?" Billy called quietly, looking around Paradise's familiar living room."You uuup?"

Silence.

He made his way into the bedroom, his eyes lying on the sleeping Hiroshi. He sighed with relief, finding him in the same position as before.

"Ah..."

Carefully, he made his way to the bed, sitting himself down next to him. He softly placed his hand on his shoulder, looking over him. He was serene and likely wouldn't wake up for a couple of hours.

"Still so photogenic, huh...like a sleeping beauty... heh... hum... a sleeping beauty..." He pondered on his own statement. Silently, he leaned over and planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Huh...?" The smaller man opened his groggy eyes, rubbing them. "Who's...?"

"Hiroshi!" He grinned, his face painted with blush. "Thank god! I had no idea how I'd drive a sleeping guy on a motorcycle, I'm so glad that worked! Can't believe it..."

"Huh...? What worked? What's going on?" Hiroshi turned to face him, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh! Nothing, no worries! I took care of Paradise, everything is alright." He helped lift Hiroshi into a sitting position. Drowsily, he looked down, noticing the sweater which draped over him. His eyebrows shot up as he grabbed at it, gasping in repulsion.

"What... happened here?!" He exclaimed, blushing faintly."Where are my clothes?! Did..." He shook his head, eyeing Billy with surprise and inquiry.

"Um... Paradise has them... He kind of switched them out. Here, don't worry, we'll find you something new later. We gotta get going, anyway!"

"At four in the morning?"

"Yeah... listen, just ride on the back of my motorcycle and you can get back to sleepin' at my place real soon! C'mon!" He held out his hand.

"Alright..." Hiroshi took it, making his way out of the bed with him. As he stood in the dark room, he could feel a breeze against his legs. He glanced down, blushing profusely now as he tugged down the sweater. "O-Oh!"

"Oh... um!" Billy flustered, "We're gonna have to scrounge around for some pants now! And a belt..." he began picking through the mess of clothes that lie on the floor, Hiroshi doing the same.

"At least if all else fails, it makes more a good dress, right?" Billy chuckled, tossing away dirty clothes. Hiroshi let out a faint snicker, shrugging.

"Psh... yeah, I guess so. A pretty ugly dress..."

"Heh... Yeah... No worries, though, when we get to my place maybe I can find something better for ya! In the morning we can go out shopping for you! Oh- Or we could stop by your place! Where ya from, anyway?"

"Um... Sendai..."

"Eh? I don't think I've ever heard of it before." Billy tapped his chin, "I've definitely gotten around the country... 'Sendai'... What part of Italy is that in?"

"Actually, it's in Japan... I'm here to find my father, remember? I'm not from here." He sighed.

"Damn! Separated by a whole ocean? Well- ah! Here!" He lifted up a smaller, slimmer pair of pants and tossed them to him. "I hope this'll do!"

"Um..." He caught them, fishing out a belt after he felt around some more. He slipped everything on, tightening the belt with disdain.

"I suppose it'll do for the night..."

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed Hiroshi's hand again, leading him outside. "You can just hold on to me." They mounted the motorcycle and made their way back through a quiet ride. Hiroshi leaned against the man, too tired to worry about anything. He dozed off in the cool breeze, street lights shining down on them.

\---

"Here we aaare..." Billy nudged the half-asleep Hiroshi.

"Huh? Oh... so lovely..." The small man blinked hazily, trying to keep waking himself up from such a calming ride. Billy picked him up as he leaned against the taller man, making their way inside. They walked in to find Madiha and Minh asleep on the couch, nuzzled against each other.

"Oh! My baby!" Hiroshi's eyes widened as he spotted his daughter, "Why are they here?"

"Oh, yeah, I found 'em on their way to Paradise's place... so um, after that mess, I brought 'em here to fix up Madiha's nasty cut! I guess they must've been pretty tired after all that."

"Nasty cut?! What happened?"

"Hey, no worries, it's all fixed up. Paradise just got her with his weird stand thingie, but I knew just the thing to heal her! It's alright now."

"Mrow!" Soft fur brushed against Billy's leg, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Ah! Rhiannon!" He bent over to pick the small, grey-brown speckled Persian up.

"Ah! You have cats?"

"Heh, yeah! Here!" He plopped the fluffy cat into Hiroshi's arms as he stroked her gently, not wanting to hurt her. "I see Minh's already found her favorite..." Hiroshi caught his sleeping daughter with her arms wrapped around the tabby.

"Heh... yeah... welp! I'm real tired- I've been up for a while, y'know?" He looked down the hall "I don't really have any spare bedrooms... If you want, you could share with me; but you're probably not tired anyway, are you?" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at the occupied couch. "I guess you could look around if you wanted.... It's nothin' special here, just make yourself at home... I shouldn't be sleepin' long- I could keep you company if ya want-"

"It's fine, I can stay in here. I'm rested enough, if not, I'll just be on the floor here!" He chuckled, waving his hands up and down. "You go sleep, it's alright. Don't worry about me."

"Alright! You're free to mess around with anything here to occupy yourself, I really don't mind!" He hung against the corner of his hallway as Hiroshi nodded in understanding. "Well... G'night!"

Hiroshi watched as the slender man sauntered off to his room, leaving him alone. He looked around and sat down on the floor, not wanting to mess with anything. As he sat, a striped white cat made its way onto his lap as he let out a tiny gasp.

"Like a tiny tiger, aren't you?" He scratched the cat's chin as it purred in delight, eventually lying down in his lap as he ran his fingers through its fur, soon dozing off with everyone else.

\---

"Daaaaad!"

Opening his weary eyes, he felt a small pair of arms wrap around him. Looking over, he spotted Minh, the same tabby by her legs.

"Minh!" He wrapped his arms around his daughter, smiling with love. "How's my little girl?!"

"Good! Good! Have you seen all the kitties?!" She lifted Jasmine up to him "Look!"

"Yes, I have!" He let out a small giggle, scritching his head.

"Aren't they cute?!" She grinned enthusiastically, snuggling the cat tight.

"Yes, very!" He smiled, looking over to spot Madiha.

"Hiroshi!" She knelt down beside him, hand on his shoulder. "Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just in a bit of a ...situation." He looked over his outfit. "Billy didn't do anything, but Paradise... I'm still not even sure what all happened, but I'm alright now."

"Oh, thank goodness- now that you're up, I'll go get everyone else and bring them here- is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine, then we can continue the trip!"

Madiha shuffled rather awkwardly, concern on her face.

"Are you sure you're ready to go out today? You just..."

"Yes I'm sure, I swear to you! I'm fine and ready. I didn't get hurt, just some... strange situations."

"Hm... alright, then. I'll be back soon!" She waved, making her way out.

"See you," He motioned back, picking himself up as Minh kept herself blissfully distracted with the cats. He brushed some fur off his sweater and grimaced. He'd probably get his clothes back soon, but he needed a change immediately! These rags were revolting! Stains were all over the place, have they ever been cleaned? What were these little burned holes?! Now his favorite coat is gone... he could go shopping during their search- he usually kept to his own designer, but he was interested in seeing what Italy had to offer. Maybe a quick little stop would be fine.

"Aye, Hiroshi!" Billy walked in as Hiroshi looked him over, "Glad to see you're-"

"Mr. Super Duper! Please, help me out of these rags!" he grasped his shoulders, looking up at him.

"Mr. Super-? Aw, heh, please, just call me Billy! You sure are anxious about those clothes- c'mere, I might have something for you." He took his hand and lead him to his room, directing to his closet. "Here, look around- Um! I'm not the most fashion-savvy, but maybe you'll find something decent.

"Oh, nonsense! Your outfit is so cute! I've ever seen anything like it, who designed it?!"

"Who? Um... I'm not sure, heh, I just kinda found 'em... I'm bad with this stuff!"

"Well, you have quite the natural eye for fashion!" He shuffled through his clothes, everything much too long for him.

"Aw, I'm flattered, oh- here! I used to be a bit shorter, those should be around-" He leaned in and shoved most of them to the left, revealing much smaller clothes.

"Here!" He took them off the rack and handed them to Hiroshi, "Hopefully you'll find something you like!"

"Thank you- Ah!" He glimpsed over to the emptied area, spotting a customized blue and white electric guitar, a golden brain emblem on the base. "You're a musician?"

"Oh, heh, yeah! A bit, I haven't really made my way into the music world- It seems exciting, though! The thought of having a band, our name everywhere!" He glided his hand through the air, "The Brain Police! Eh heh."

"Ah... I think that name is taken already."

"Oh? Aw... Hey, you're not taking it, are you?" He asked, playfully suspicious.

"Oh no, no! I have my own!" Hiroshi held his hands up in defense, shaking his head.

"You're into music too? What's your band?"

"Oh, I'm not exactly a band anymore... I'm just Lady Stardust now."

"Lady... oh!" He studied Hiroshi up and down with a surprised smile, "I know you! You've charted here, I've seen you, I! I'm sorry, I haven't managed to get into your work yet-"

"It's alright! It- It may not even be your style anyways. I wouldn't mind going electric one day!" He giggled, beaming at him

"Aw, heh, yeah! We could be like.... Super Duper Stardust! Or something..."

"Maybe- Oh! This is cute!" He splayed the outfit out onto the bed, consisting of a short maroon coat, decorated with a wavy line, gaps occupied by small dots, a deep green turtleneck, and maroon pants to match, and some black knee-high boots.

"Oh, yeah! That's real cute! I'm glad you found something you like!" he gave him a small pat on the back, "I'll step out so you can change."

\---

"How does it look~?"

Billy looked him over, seeing as the outfit worked perfectly, and it fits so well!

"It looks great! You can manage to make my clothes look so fashionable..."

"Ah, thank you~!"

"So, um..." Billy made his way back into the bedroom, sitting on his bed and patting the space next to him. "So, you sing, right? I'm... really interested in hearing your voice, yeah? Do you think you could sing for me?"

"Oh! Yes, I do, i... " he blushed, remembering that he hasn't really sung in a while, "I don't even know what to sing... I'm probably so rusty, um... maybe I could give you a tune... a slight warm-up... is that alright?"

"Yeah, go for it!"

"Alright..." He pats his chest rather nervously, looking for a tune to sing, "Ok..."

Billy sat up eagerly, waiting as Hiroshi began to let out a soft, somewhat low voice. "Aaaaaaaaaah.... Aaaahaaaa..." It was highly melancholic in tone, Hiroshi abruptly stopping in uncertainty. "I'm um... I'm sorry if that's..."

"It's good! Go on, go on!" Billy motioned, eager to hear more.

"Um... Aaaah....Aaaah ah aaaaah" his voice sounded almost doubled now, as Billy felt tears forming in his eyes, taking in the somber melody. "Aaaaaah aah Aaaah" His eyes widened, tears continuing to well up, glimpsing to see a pale blue figure right next to Hiroshi. "Aaaaah~ Aaahaaaaa"

"AAAAHW!" Billy finally broke down, tears rushing out of his eyes. Hiroshi stopped immediately, eyes widening as he frantically patted his back.

"Oh- Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I-!"

"No, no!" He blubbered, "It's okay, it sounded so gorgeous... but what was that?"

"What was... what?"

"That..."

"Hiroshi!!!!" A loud, troubled voice interrupted from the living room.

"Oh, Katsumi!" He called back, "They must all be here, um, are you alright?"

"Yea, yea I'm ok," He wiped away his tears, bringing himself together, "Let's get out there then!"

"Ah, alright then."

They made their way back to the whole group, Hiroshi now spotting a relieved Katsumi and Michael. Katsumi rushed up to him, picking him up swiftly in her arms. Michael tried to keep behind, attempting to peek around Katsumi.

"Yeah, li'l man! Hey!" She hugged him tightly, picking him up, "Everything alright?! I'm really sorry I couldn't catch up to ya-"

"Everything's alright! No worries, let's just go already!"

"Hey, not yet Hiroshi!" Michael joined in, curiosity in his voice. "Are you sure everything's alright? Just what happened to you?"

"Everything was just a big misunderstanding Michael, I'm quite alright! Now come on!" He wriggled out of Katsumi's grip, leading the way to the door. "I'm ready to go!"

"A misunderstanding, hm?" Michael finally caught Billy leaning against the hallways entrance, a friendly smile on his face. He recognized him just barely, nodding in an attempt of understanding. "I sure hope it is. Are you sure this isn't a trick, Hiroshi?"

"No, Michael! He's a nice guy! Now, don't you want to get back to finding Aladdin?"

"Yeah, maybe we should get going. Hey-" She gazed around, freezing as she caught a glimpse of Billy at last, her demeanor shifting instantly. "YOU!"

"M-" He was cut off as she swooped over and grabbed his neck. "HURK!" He moved his limbs around in panic as she lifted him up into the air, gaze piercing furiously into him.

"You little bastard! What the fuck did you do to Hiroshi! You-!"

"KATSUMI!" He rushed over, trying to pull the two apart. "Put him down! And watch your mouth, please!" He motioned over to Minh, attention now grabbed by the scene. " He didn't do anything to me, I swear! It was all a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was." She tightened the grasp on his neck. "Just a little misunderstanding... puh! Kidnapping you?! You could've died! I'm not-"

"PUT him down!" He continued to pry her hands as Billy's face began to turn blue "You're going to suffocate him! Please..."

"GGHRK!"

"Fine." She plopped him down as he slammed into the floor. "Ghuuuh...'

"Thank you. Now, please, can we get, um, going?" he looked down at Billy, concerned "Oh..."

"I think we should take you to a hotel, away from... this guy. You need some major recovery time." She looked over as Hiroshi knelt down to the disconcerted Billy.

"Hwuugh... uh..."

"No, I'm fine. And he knows where Aladdin is... Do you think I'm leaving him behind? Well, unless he doesn't want to come along-"

"Yeah yeah no no that's fiuhfiiine, fiiiine!" He strained, trying to get air back.

"Hiroshi..."

"Katsumi." He eyed her sternly.

"Fine... but if he does anything fishy I will-"

"Great! Then let's get going now!" He helped pick Billy up, "Come on... anything you wanna bring?"

"Um... I'm good, we can get going now, maybe shop for some clothes for ya too?"

"Oh yeah! We can do that today, I suppose!"

"Great! I know a place near here, I think you'd like what they have- oh, wait!" He looked around at his feline friends, "One sec!" He brought out several bowls of water and food hurriedly, setting them up methodically. "For while I'm gone! Alright!"

_"Mrooow"_

He looked over at Jasmine, still in Minh's arms.

"Oh! Sweetie, I don't think we can take him with us..."

"But..."

"Hey now, it's fine, he can come if she wants! He's a pretty helpful cat too, y'know? It's fine by me!" He shrugged with a smile.

"Helpful cat?" Michael inquired, now eyeing Jasmine. "How so?"

"Well- Uh, he's kind of a healer! That sandy tongue can heal a wound in an instant!" Billy explained, Jasmine purring in response.

"Heal a wound, hm?" Michael leaned towards the cat, inspecting it. He noted his eyes, nodding with intrigue. "That's particular... How incredible!" He smiled, now patting Jasmine's head gently.

"Can we get going now?" Hiroshi tapped his foot anxiously, patting Michael's arm. "If you're done, that is!" He finished apologetically.

"I think I'm done right now." Michael chuckled, turning towards the door. "I would never keep us too long from seeing Aladdin again."

"Good!" Hiroshi placed his hand on the door handle, opening it to the autumn's breeze. "I think today we can do some shopping on the way-

_Ring, ring!_

"Oh, one sec!" Billy sheepishly interrupted, surprised at his phone to ring at all. He picked up the phone, listening in silence as he seemed to grow more worried. His eyes began to widen in shock as his smile faded away, his face growing fearful, mouth slightly agape. After a minute, he silently hung up, Hiroshi looking on, concerned at the now catatonic man.

"Who was that...?" He asked, concerned at his sudden mood shift.

"Um... no one. Wrong number, I guess. Well, let's get going!" He forced a grin on his face as he made his way down the sidewalk, Hiroshi catching up behind him. However, he couldn't help but feel something was suspicious, that something was wrong. Who had called him, what did they say? Was something going to happen? Clearly, something foreboding happened in such a short phone call to have frozen him like that, yet Hiroshi wasn't so sure he wanted to even know what was said. He simply trailed behind Billy, who put up a cheerful facade as he attempted to fight away from his newfound anxieties of the future...


	9. Lullaby Part 1

"Oooh! This is so cute!"

Hiroshi held up a mint green jacket covered in musical notes "This would go great with a light pink undershirt! Don't you agree?"

"Oh, yeah! It would!" Billy agreed, looking the jacket over, then eyeing the rather heavy bags on Hiroshi's arms. Hiroshi noted he looked slightly concerned, a little lost in thought as he was scavenging through the shop.

"Is everything alright?" He slumped his arms down as Billy shook his head, grinning once more.

"I'm fine! I'm just kinda tired is all-"

"Ohh, I see- ah!" He smiled as he ruffled through the rack "There are so many musical-themed ones, I really love this one the most~" He lifted up a maroon suit coat with a goldenrod keyboard styled collar. "It already goes great with my turtlenecks! Don't you think?"

Billy nodded with a smile, really unfamiliar to fashion. He trusted Hiroshi's judgment, though, seeing his passion for the subject.

"Alright, guys." Katsumi flipped her phone shut, making her way over to the pair. "Booked us a hotel near here for the night, so I'm gonna go bring the luggage over there." She reached into her pocket and brought out a torn sheet of paper. She fished out a pen and scribbled something on it.

"Here's the hotel and your room." She handed it to Hiroshi, "I'll leave it unlocked for you in case you're out too late."

"Oh, alright! Thank you! I suppose I'll be meeting you there!" he looked the paper over before placing it in his pocket.

"See you guys!" Katsumi shouted as she made her way out of the shop. Hiroshi gave a rushed wave, distracted by the clothes.

"Hey, maybe during this trip I can show you around Italy, huh? It's real nice here! How's that sound?" Billy leaned in, nudging Hiroshi with excitement.

"That sounds lovely!" He shuffled through more clothing, "But, not too long, I'm afraid- Oh!" He realized the mass of clothing he had acquired now weighing down on his arm. "Maybe we should get going before I go too overboard here!" He playfully smiled.

They hurried to the cashier, taking a few minutes to ring everything up. Billy looked around, thinking of just where to take Hiroshi first. They waltzed out of the shop, Billy leading Hiroshi onto the motorcycle.

"Hey, there's this really good café nearby, wanna check it out?" He adjusted himself onto his motorcycle, looking back to Hiroshi with a grin.

"Oh, sure! I suppose I haven't really had a proper meal in a couple of days, anyways," Hiroshi placed himself behind Billy, more aware of his growing hunger.

They rode in the crisp morning air, Hiroshi still enthralled by the beautiful landscapes of the area. He looked to the driver, finding himself more at ease in his presence.

"So, you grew up around here, right?" Hiroshi interrupted the calm silence. "How was it?"

"Well... Yea, you could say that. I guess I kinda grew up all around Italy. It's a pretty nice place, I know some cool area's I can show you soon-" Billy called back, a melancholic nostalgia in his voice.

"I've traveled to some parts of Italy before, with my dad... Somewhere in Siena! It was always a lovely place, it's where he grew up... we visited Florence a lot, too!" Hiroshi reminisced, reliving the jovial innocence of the past. The beauty of the cities, the memorable times he had with Aladdin; It filled him with certain happiness that slightly teetered on the melancholy of his absence.

"Oh, so you know some of these parts? Well, I've certainly been to Florence and Siena... Yeah, I lived there for a while. There's a cool arcade near there I visited a lot, maybe I can show you! Oh-" Billy slowed down to a halt, gazing upwards. "We're here!"

"That would be wonderful..." Hiroshi nodded, looking at the café. It had a rustic quality to it, but still seemed rather new. It was small and simple, a charm already irradiating from it. "Ooooh!"

"Nice, eh?" Billy grinned, helping Hiroshi off the motorcycle.

"Very!"

"They got some great food here, I swear, I'd come here more often if I had the money!" Billy guided him in, continuing chatter as they sat down inside. The pair spent some time at the café, and the rest of their evening browsing the town until dawn, conversing over many things. Hiroshi found himself drowsy as he rested against the lithe man's back. The gentle fall breeze blew against the pair, the hum of the engine filling the dawn's sky.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should be getting to that hotel-" he slowed the motorcycle, halting for a moment. "Can you hand me the address? Gotta know how to get there, y'know!"

"Oh, here!" Hiroshi reached into his pocket, handing him the little paper.

"Thanks!" Billy glimpsed over it, placing it under his hat as he revved his motorcycle. "Shouldn't be too far now!"

They quietly drove in the dark, making conversation occasionally as they finally arrived at the hotel. Retrieving the paper from his hat, Billy quietly guided Hiroshi to the room, as not to wake anyone. Hiroshi placed his bags on a velvet sofa nearby and looked over at the clock.

**10:15**

"Oh, my!" He gasped to himself. "I'm not typically out this late..." He rubbed his tired eyes, growing hazier.

He explored the place a little bit, discovering two bedrooms to the left of the place, not too different from each other. They were both minimalistic, not too cluttered, a matching bedroom set of a deep red bed, white dressers, and wardrobes. They both also had a small television set which rested upon a long dresser, similar to the others. The room to the right, however, held an antique cabinet, with monochromatic painting on its diagonal doors.

"What a lovely little place," Hiroshi yawned, eyeing Billy. "But I'm very tired... I think I may go on and sleep. I'll be in this room if that's ok?" He leaned into the doorway of the left room.

"Yeah, that's fine! I think I'm gonna head on to bed too. Real long day!"

"Oh, alright, well, goodnight!"

"Niiight!"

They parted ways and made their way in for the night. Hiroshi fell asleep with ease while Billy tossed and turned for a bit. Turning on the lamp, he sat up and looked around the room, taking everything in. Nothing too interesting, yet he caught himself eyeing the strange cabinet that stood next to him. He looked it over, noting the monochromatic details and a small engraving by the side. "Caligari, huh? Must be some old carpenter or something...."

_'You have failed me. You know what we do to traitors, Billy. You don't have much time left.'_

The segment ran through his mind, finally crawling out as soon as he was alone. He tried to hide his stress all day, only for it to finally explode on him. Not much time...? Surely, he could survive them, right? Maybe?! This was way too big of a threat... he's probably bluffing! But what if he isn't...? Mr. Carsmile did dwell on the hell given to those who betrayed his mission... He puffed his cheeks, shaking his head with disapproval.

"Not now, not now...I need to sleep..." He whispered to himself as he shut off the lamp, flopping into bed. He tried to distract his wandering mind with quiet and gentle subjects, smiling gently as he shoved away his worried thoughts. He felt drowsiness overcome him as he slowly drifted off, moonlight shining on him. He shifted as the cabinet next to him creaked softly, roots creeping out. They slithered over to the sleeping man, attempting to latch on to Billy.

"Hhmf.." A half helmet latched itself onto his head as Billy tossed around once more.

"Oh, hmmm.." Billy found himself sitting up again, feeling slightly askew. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. The world seemed monochromatic in the night's light.

_"Arise..."_

A deeper, agitated voice commanded Billy. He found himself promptly standing up next to the bed. He twisted his body, now searching the room for a source.

"Eh?!"

_"Good. Now, retrieve your knife."_

By force, he slung open a dresser drawer, revealing a rusted knife, snatching it up. "Eh? What is all this?!"

_"It's simply a dream, dear boy. An abnormal dream, with the faintest bit of sentience."_

"What?"

_"It's a dream manifested from your worries. Now, listen to me..."_

"Hmm...heh" Billy felt a presence, attempting to wriggle his arms."O-kaaay..?"

_"Now. Do what you must do, rat."_

"Excuse me?! Do what?!" His voice was offended, though instinctively, he barged out of his room. He stood still in between him and Hiroshi's room, his surroundings becoming distorted and abstract. "What is going on?!"

_"Shut up, boy. Do as you're told."_

The voice remained cold and bitter as Billy gazed around, unhappy with his tone. He then felt something on his back, cold and harsh. Billy was briskly shoved into the room where Hiroshi rested, clutching his knife oddly. He hovered over him, staring in confusion.

_"DO IT ALREADY."_

"Hmm?" Hiroshi mumbled, rubbing his eyes, feeling another presence in the room. In the darkness, he heard a strained breath. "Huh?"

Looking up, he caught the shadowed sight of Billy, half his face covered by a strange mask, fast asleep. Suddenly, his knife-wielding hand swiped at Hiroshi, abruptly pulling it back again as he shrieked.

"B-BILLY! WAKE UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"W-What the hell?! No! What kind of dream is this?!" Billy struggled to keep his arm back as he was forced to swipe at the petrified Hiroshi, frozen in place.

"STOP!" He cried out, shielding himself. "WAS THIS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG?!"

"Hiroshi! I swear, it's not me!" He cried out, frantically holding himself back.

"Hiroshi...swr....nomme...." the somnambulist mumbled.

"Billy..." The tall man swiped again before he fought back, Hiroshi noting the black roots that wrap around him, tugging back and forth at him, seeming to fight back.

"N...no!"

Billy stay frozen as his fingers trembled, trying to shake off the knife in his grasp. His arms were bent forward, shaking wildly with his mouth faintly agape. Hiroshi felt fear, yet attempted to shake him awake. Something clearly wasn't right.

"WAKE UP! Please!" He shook hard, breath leaving him with exertion and fear.

"Hiiiirooooshiiii..."

_"You silly boy, you must complete your dream task. Stab him. This is the way to get over all of your troubles, a good night's rest ahead. A redemption."_

"No!" He pulled himself away from the force, still being shaken by Hiroshi. Impulsively, he grabbed Hiroshi, in hopes of keeping his arms in place, and Hiroshi safe.

"B-BILLY!"

_"Dispose of him already!"_

Billy's free hand was slammed onto Hiroshi's neck, his knife-wielding hand raising upwards, aimed for his heart. Billy fought to tug it away, feeling anger rise in him.

"Huufp!" Hiroshi wriggled out of his grasp, dropping to the floor. Billy stood, swinging aimlessly at the air in order to redirect the hit. He scuttled among the ground, analyzing the black branches which bound him. He cautiously tugged at them, budging only a little as Billy yelped.

"Hiroshi! What are you doing?!" He cried as the branches snapped against his skin."What is that?!" Billy pulled himself to grab Hiroshi as he began to flail about, a low growl seeming to fill the room.

"Put! Me! Down!" He tugged at a root on his left arm as he managed to loosen his own arms. He held him tightly as his struggling increased, attempting to withstand a hit, or to even be released.

"You have to get these off!" He pulled at a root that encased his left arm. "Billy!"

_"He's foolish, a delusional man. This isn't the Hiroshi you know, is it? Look down at yourself."_

Billy analyzed his body, which seemed untouched in his eyes. He squinted as Hiroshi tugged at the air, only to cause something to smack against his arms.

_"He is your enemy. Using a dream force to harm you- or, is this happening around you? Sabotage in your sleep? You're not going to take that, are you?"_

"No...No...He wouldn't... It's just a dream, right?"

_"Boy, your dreams have meaning. They're allusions of what's to come, symbolic in a sense. Do you know what this means? Your instincts, you know he's as bad as your instructor tells you. He will hurt you. It is not safe. Fight back."_

Billy gazed icily at Hiroshi, slowly buying into his words. They had only known each other for a day, haven't they? And that Carsmile guy kept going on and on about how horrible he was...was it true? Is this dream meant to be a chamber of reflections?

"Hiroshi...but...he was so upset..."

_"Don't be so foolish, it is all an act! The boy's father was an actor that charmed and duped all! He's tricking you. Everyone in his family are masters of deceit."_

"An act..." He looked as Hiroshi flailed and tugged, continuing to cause lacerations to his arms. He twitched as he looked up to him in worry and fear. An act...

_Thud_

He dropped the small man to the ground, looking agitated and betrayed. He hovered over him as Hiroshi grew confused.

"Billy...? It's me... what's going on?"

_"The sadness is an act, a guilt mongering act. Trap him. Kill him."_

Billy grunted as the antsy voice hissed, stepping on Hiroshi's chest as he yelped out, eliciting a tear from his eyes. He knelt down, knife tight in his grip. Hiroshi trembled, wriggling underneath him.

"BILLY...! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You... you... malicious fraud!" He mumbled, slamming his weaponized hand down. Hiroshi grasped his wrist, hyperventilating. He shook his head as he gazed over his slumbering face, the odd helmet piquing his interest.

"Billy...Somethings controlling you! Break free! Cut off the limbs!"

Billy scrunched his nose in confusion, rubbing his head. He moaned hazily, gripping his knife tight.

_"Do you hear him? Cut off your limbs? The audacity! He thinks he's in control! You are the master of your own psyche. Do not let him win."_

Billy winced, various areas of his body tightening with the odd voice's words. He groaned, eyeing Hiroshi harshly. He grew hazy, now noting a haunting familiarity to the voice.

"I'm...in control...Hirooshiii..." He whined softly as he pulled his arm back, Hiroshi still in a defensive posture. "You can't...You can't kill me...."

"Kill you?!"

Billy stepped back, yanking Hiroshi up and slamming him onto the bed. He stood and gazed, swaying in the breeze.

_"Billy... The drawer. Make this hell for him."_

Billy turned to the side table, drawer ajar. Hiroshi followed his sleepy gaze, contemplating now. Billy's arms were still raised as he trembled, focused.

_"Retrieve this knife... When you're double wielding, he can not hold back both your arms. He's too weak."_

Hiroshi began to crawl forward, Billy distracted from the target. Billy reached out his free hand as Hiroshi inched closer, gently opening it up. A second knife gleamed in the moonlight, tarnished from age and use. Hiroshi gasped, pouncing forward, only for Billy's hand to grab his hair. Hiroshi snagged the knife before being yanked back, bringing him to the floor once more.

"So this is your only weapon, huh?! Who is doing this?!"

"It's..." Black veins seemed to run through his face now, a pained expression on his face. "Me and my mind...I know your truth, Hiroshi...Human scum..." He groaned, anger tinting his voice.

"What?! Billy..." He bit his lip, hurt. Was this really the plan all along? If he was going to kill him in his sleep, he would've done it at his own home, right? He would know the place better than a hotel. This helmet, these tree roots... this wasn't... no, people could only have one of these abilities, right? His robotic companion could only really magnetize people to his knowledge. He shook his head, charging now at a limb on his foot. He spliced it, Billy shouting in pain.

_"Do you see? He's out for you! Stop him before he kills you!"_

Billy grunted as he aimed his knife downwards, Hiroshi dodging as he freed his other shin. There was now clear autonomy to them, trembling in uncertainty as his thighs tried to move about.

"Billy, the roots! Cut them off with your knife. You'll be free!"

_"He is lying to you! There are no roots! He wants you to harm yourself! The nerve!"_

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT ME?! WHY ARE YOU EVIL?!" Billy shouted, managing to knee the small man's face as he worked on his thighs. Hiroshi clenched his teeth, grabbing a dead root that lie nearby. He held it up, in front of the taller mans face.

"Theeese! They're all over you! Billy, wake up... You have to get them off!"

Billy tilted his head in bewilderment, analyzing the freed root. He shot his gaze around the room, to his limbs and his surroundings.

"What roots?! WHAT ROOTS?!!"

"ON YOUR BODY, BILLY! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THEM?!" Hiroshi grabbed his knife-wielding hand, slicing the root in half. His forearm fell limp as he looked down, finding a root materializing in Hiroshi's hands as the pain encapsulated him.

"I-Is this how you're hurting me?!"

"No, Billy! Not me!" He finally destroyed the second root on his destructive arm, causing Billy to cry out. An idea sprung in Hiroshi's head as he looked at the floor. He found the roots puppeting him, the door kept ajar by them. He brought his attention back to Billy, his controlled arm now reaching for his weapon. He grabbed the other knife without a thought, dashing to the dangling roots behind him.

"Hiroshi?!"

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"_

"D-DON'T ...TOUCH...THOSE!" Billy's voice became distorted, as if it were doubling, fighting for control. He limped forward surprisingly fast, freed limbs stumbling in uncertainty. Hiroshi was cutting away quickly at the limbs, noting the autonomy coming back to Billy in random areas. He yelped as he felt his neck being grabbed, grip tightening without hesitation.

 _"Stupid boy, didn't think to go for the other arm first, hmm? These are our most dangerous weapons, anyways. Now, oh-"_ The distorted voice grew timid now, realizing the arm was the only one left in his control.

"Billy... Grab the knives and finish it!"

Billy was still writhing in pain, having felt repercussions after repercussion. He reached out nervously as Hiroshi grunted, kicking him in the groin in panic. He yelled out in his own voice, keeling over as Hiroshi stumbled out.

He trailed down the roots, aimlessly cutting at them as he went. He could only attempt to weaken this mysterious villain as he inched into Billy's room. He stood up, gazing ahead at its curious source. A greyed cabinet, standing up on its back despite its legs being invisible to the eye. The roots jutted out of it at random, diagonal doors, ajar. Hiroshi raced forward, slamming them open as he gasped. A pallid man slept, his black hair nice and neat despite his position. He bore black lipstick and black triagonal face paint under his eyes. He was clearly agitated under his blanket, which had a furry trim, the felt part of it holding a design similar to his enclosure.

"GET HIM! GET HIM! NOW, BILLY!" He yelled out as uneven footsteps trailed close behind. He grew worried as Hiroshi held up the knives. Billy stumbled into the room, roots barely hanging onto him. Hiroshi twisted around, analyzing just where to cut as he grew nervous.

"BILLY! WAAAKE UP!" He yelled as he charged forward, chopping the last root on his arm off. Billy's arms fell limp, in a daze as Hiroshi aimed for the last remaining root, leaving him free. He plopped to the floor, near unconscious as Hiroshi held up the roots. He eyed the mastermind as he began to shift in his cabinet, rattling around as roots began to replenish themselves. Hiroshi grimaced, dashing forward with his knife in position as roots passed by him in attempts to regain control.

"YOU'RE CAUGHT NOW, MISTER!" He pounced, aiming directly for the heart. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed by the slumbering man, causing him to gasp. His eyes shot open furiously as he clenched tight.

"You, boy...Hiroshi..." He leaned out, keeping hold of Hiroshi as Billy lay asleep. "Of course he was too incompetent to even kill you...That's no matter. I always heard how pestilent you were, anyway."

"Who are you?!" Hiroshi wriggled his free hand before his spare knife was grabbed by the enemy. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"My name is not worthy of your knowledge. What matters now is completing orders."

"What?! Y-" He stopped as the pale man swiped him up in his arms, his grasp tight as he dashed forward. "HEY!"

"Quiet, you! I'm getting rid of you no matter what it takes!" He stumbled over the unconscious man, who shifted under his touch.

"N-NO! BIIILLY! KA-" He shouted as loud as he could before having his mouth smothered by the man.

"Shut UP boy!" He hissed, eyeing the man nervously as he tried to maneuver out the door.

"Huh...?" Billy moaned, rubbing his eyes as he lifted himself by his elbows. The villain's eyes bugged as they caught a glimpse of each other.

"Hey...Wait...Vic?!" He sat up, Vic now frantically shoving Hiroshi through the doorframe. "VIC!!!!"

"You couldn't keep your filthy mouth shut, could you?!" He swung the door open, dashing down the hall as Billy stumbled forward.

"HMMMGH!" Hiroshi screamed, trying to cause a commotion. He went cold as Vic pulled the knife close to his chest, threat in his eyes as he grit his teeth.

"You can either die now or later. Would you like to risk it?" He slid its cold blade against his shirt, cutting it open. Hiroshi shook his head in panic, dulling down as Vic smiled. "Good."

"HIROSHIII!" Billy scrambled out of the door frame, catching Vic turn the corner. He picked up pace as he held Hiroshi close, keeping an eye out for something in particular. Hiroshi's breath was heavy, secretly clutching his knife below his captor's line of sight. He could only hope to get out of this situation unscathed.


	10. Lullaby Part 2

"I knew it was foolish to go for BILLY of all people! He may have been too stupid to think for himself but Christ! I didn't think I'd get undermined so easily..." Vic kept steady, Hiroshi tight in his arms and a knife in his hands. He eyed a window at the end of the hall and smirked, going ahead as Hiroshi wriggled in his arms. He rolled his eyes, holding the knife close once more.

"You really are persistent, aren't you? I can be the same, if you so desire." He slashed at his shirt once more, causing him to whimper. Meanwhile, Billy finally straggled around the corner, squinting at the pair.

"There's no way he can get too far, can he?" He mumbled to himself, catching up. "HEY, VIC!"

The blanketed man twisted around, putting Hiroshi on full display as he held a knife to his neck. He smirked sadistically as Billy froze in his tracks, eyeing the victim with panic.

"I wouldn't recommend coming any closer if I were you. Quite frankly, I have no regard for anyone here. I'll kill before you can even blink." He placed the blade on Hiroshi's collarbones, ' breath became stifled.

"Vic... God, please put him down. He's innocent!"

"Innocent to what? He's a murderer. His father may be no better, but I will not pity the boy. This is a terrible family of abuse and death, Billy. Do you wish to defend them?" Vic spoke soft yet bluntly as Hiroshi's eyes twitched. Has Mr. Carsmile tried to tell everyone this? There was no way he could stand for this.

"You're wrong! If he was a murderer we'd both be gone by now! I may have just met him, but there's not a violent bone in his body!"

"It's all an ACT, Billy. He'll kill you when you least expect it, you know. Then you'll regret straying away from s, from the wealth and protection.

"Hmmmgh..." He groaned angrily.

"I wouldn't test anything...." Vic eyed him maliciously, piercing the skin of his chest.

"Maybe Carsmile's whole scheme is an act! Maybe he lied to US! Human lives are more important than money..." Billy's voice became almost sad, regretful.

"A liar? We have both been working under him for 2 months now, and you believe our target? That you've only known for a day? Your GULLIBLE! It's a dangerous thing to lie about murder and abuse! Mr. Carsmile is a smart man. We are up against masters of deceit. You have your chance to return, Billy..." He waved his knife in the air, now pointing it towards him.

"I'm not coming back to you guys. I can't..." Billy shook his head as Vic backed up subtly.

"Alright, then. Enjoy your fate!" He slung the knife towards his heart as he twisted around, chuckling to himself. "And YOU can enjoy a broken neck!"

"GAH!" Billy dodged barely, his shoulder getting cut in the process. Vic's grip tightened on Hiroshi as he reached out to open the window, leaving his mouth uncovered.

"Vic..."

"I can toss you at any minute. I don't have to leave a pristine window, but I personally don't want to be cut by glass."

"You won't really have to worry about that..." Hiroshi smiled, swinging his weaponized hand at random. Vic yelled out as it dug into his stomach, throwing Hiroshi down as he stumbled backward.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT!" He growled, grasping the knife's handle with anger.

"I guess you didn't plan this too carefully..." Hiroshi shrugged as he picked himself up, grinning.

"You idiot!" He shouted as he tugged hesitantly at the knife. "Mr. Carsmile can help heal me with ease! You're getting to him no matter wh- GUH!" He choked as a slender, long hand grasped his neck, lifting him up in the air. He locked eyes with the furious, bleeding Billy as his grip got tighter.

"VIC!"

"Ah, Billy... You dense boy... I can't believe this didn't work on y-" He smirked right before receiving a slap to the face.

"You know you have no power now, you oughta watch yourself!" He placed one hand on the knife, wriggling it inside of him. "What the hell?!"

"You idiot. Did my words pass through your thick skull?" The pale man hissed accusatorily, "If you won't bring the boy to Carsmile, then we will have you kill him yourself, since you wish to betray us like so."

"Kuh, fat chance of that happening! You can't make me!"

"Well, if I can't now, someone else could. You're one of our weakest, anyway, you don't know what you're up against." He sneered, Billy growing irritated, "We aren't missing anything with you gone, just causing a bit of an inconvenience with your sheer incompetence. Your horrid old "magnetism" doesn't do shit for us, does it? You were never any use. You will gladly be dispo-AHK!" Billy gripped tighter around his neck, strangling him before slamming him against the window.

"Well... I warned you, Vic! You pushed it and pushed it ...But now it's time to say goodnight!" He sighed disapprovingly as a gentle breeze hit against the two of them, the massive window slowly creaking.

"Billy, you-! GAH!" Billy swiftly shoved him before Vic could manage to speak, falling two floors before hitting the ground. Billy shut the window quietly, wishing to be blind of the outcome. He turned to Hiroshi, who was now fully standing.

"What... What WAS all that?" Hiroshi ran his hands through his hair, hand tracing below his cut.

"I'm sorry about all that... It's just Vic... One of Mr. Carsmile's many plans, I guess" Billy, rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace.

"Billy, don't worry about it...I'm starting to realize this is just going to be how the trip will be," He smiled sadly, patting his arm. "Besides...you came to my rescue, didn't you?"

"Well... I don't want my friend getting hurt, you know!" He grinned, rustling his hair. "Now let's get back to bed! And maybe touch up our cuts, too-" He rubbed his own shoulder as he eyed Hiroshi's cut with worry.

"Yeah, I think we could both use some rest... And healing...." He leaned against the taller man sluggishly as they made their way back to the room.

"Jasmine should be able to fix us up just fine, thankfully-" He paused as they got to the door, growing cold as they heard a commotion from the inside.

"Oh god, where is he?!" Katsumi called out frantically. As they peeked in, they found a sleepy Madiha on the couch who met them with kind eyes.

"They just walked in, honey." She answered with a yawn.

"They WHAT?!" Katsumi tripped out of Billy's room, spotting the scratched up men. "HIROSHI! YOU...! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Katsumi, we-"

"YOU!" She eyed Billy wildly, suspicion already rising as she jumped forward, arms already aimed.

"OI!" Billy raised his hands out to fend her off, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! Please let me keep my breath, man!"

"Katsumi!" Hiroshi grasped Katsumi's arms before she managed to get closer, shaking his head. "He didn't do anything! We're okay!"

"Then explain that!" Katsumi motioned her hands around the smaller man's torn shirt and cut clavicles.

"I... It was a weird scuffle with someone. Don't worry about it." Hiroshi avoided eye contact with her, just wanting to go to bed.

"Is he keeping you silent?! I swear if he did anything I'll-"

"I didn't do a thing, man! Not really... look, it was just Vic, we're in some bad blood with each other but it's um..." he glanced behind him, "It's taken care of now."

"Is this true?" Katsumi crossed her arms with doubt.

"Yes, I'm afraid... I don't know what all that was, but we're ok now." Hiroshi nodded, waving his hands. "Now, if it's alright...we really need to rest."

"Hmm...fine." she huffed, making her way to the doorway.

"Wait-" Madiha stood up, catching up behind her wife, turning to the men. "Who's this Vic? That sounded more than some small squabble- We both heard a bunch of yelling. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Madiha chimed back to them.

"It's um- He's. Alright. I worked with him, he works for this guy... I've kinda done something they don't like and now they're after me, as well as Hiroshi. But we'll be fine, don't worry. Just a little stand squabble, eh?" Billy shrugged with a smile.

"Just what did he do?" Madiha lingered in the doorway, sleepy yet intrigued.

"Weeeelll... He pulled out his fancy little somnambulist act...Well, that's his ability itself I guess. Kind of gained control of me while we both slept, but it's cool! Hiroshi here snapped me out of it, saved our lives!" He ruffled Hiroshi's hair gratefully.

"Hmm... I see. Well-"

"Aha! See, he's a danger! I don't want Hiroshi caught up in those antics-" Katsumi pointed eagerly, ready to kick out their visitor.

"Honey! Leave the boy be already, you're too harsh on him!" She pushed her wife's arm down.

"Humph... Ok. You can stay the night. But you will go back home tomorrow morning." Katsumi decided bluntly.

"Katsumi, no!" Hiroshi got up, "He knows where my father is! We need him!"

"Have him write down the directions, then. We will all be better off without him."

"But-!"

"I don't want any more danger coming along with us! Now, goodnight." Katsumi made her way out as Madiha gave them an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry boys, I can try and convince her to let you stay-"

"It's- It's ok. She's right, I'll leave out tomorrow... I can give you the directions when we get up, and we can keep in touch, eh?" Billy put on a faint grin.

"No...listen. I'll try and keep you with us, if that's fine with you, anyways. I don't want to force you to do anything. Maybe we can discuss this more in the morning when we're more clear-minded and less shaken, huh?" Hiroshi rubbed his shoulder, a bittersweet smile on his face.

"Well, goodnight to you two. I'll try and convince her for you!" Madiha then walked, leaving the pair alone again.

"Hum...well...goodnight, I suppose," Hiroshi waved off to him, making his way to his own room. Billy, now alone again, made his way to his bed, sat down and sighed.

He kind of enjoyed the company of Hiroshi. He hasn't really had any friends to hang out with, especially not after moving. He wouldn't mind showing the way, despite his memory being a little foggy. Though Katsumi was right; he was already a danger to the both of them. Only he really knows some of the stuff they have planned, what they have in store, but they're a strong group. What could he do? Raise more suspicion?

He slumped over, thinking it over. He didn't want to get people he hardly knew killed because of a dumb decision he made. God, how dense could he be? Why does he buy into things so easily? If that's the case...what if they're...? No. He could sense a certain genuineness in Hiroshi. Besides, that man he saw from time to time... he was so tragic! He was told the man deserved it, but never given a detailed response on what he's done. 'He ruined my life! Taking all my opportunities! Both of these parasites taking the only things I ever had!' Beatings here and there for the vague misery he gave him, yet a wide smile despite all the harm and tears... Just what did he do? Certainly, he doesn't deserve this. And Hiroshi...what could someone so YOUNG even do to ruin an old man's life? Someone like him definitely didn't deserve that sort of treatment...

His head filled with questions as he finally fell over onto his bed, clutching onto his sheets. The stress, the threat they're all under now. He slowly drifted to sleep as one question floated in his mind.

Is he really any use, or is he just a danger?


	11. Litszomania Part 1

"Hmm..."

As he rubbed his eyes, Billy sat up to stretch as the mornings light illuminating well upon him. He gazed around, recollecting last night's events, eyeing right next to his bed. It was certainly roomier without the cabinet in there.

"Katsumi, quiet down! Please, let him have his rest."

"No. I want him gone now if you won't leave without him."

"I at least want to see him off..."

Muffled bickering between Hiroshi and Katsumi could be heard behind the door, much to Billy's dismay. He sighed and picked himself up out of bed, getting prepared for his departure. Hesitantly, he opened up the door to a disappointed Hiroshi and an irritated Katsumi. Hiroshi caught him out of the corner of his eye with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Good morning, B-"

"About time! Now take your things and go!" Katsumi interrupted. Billy lifted up his bag and sighed yet again.

"I know, I know already..."

"Good. Now we can all finally get going..." she nudged the pair to the door, the two rather dejected. They found Madiha and Minh waiting in the lobby as they made their way down, sitting on some felted chairs. They brought their attention over to a rather curious Katsumi as she knit her brow.

"Where did Michael go?" She asked, checking out the windows just in case.

"He went ahead, I believe... He got tired of waiting. He really wanted to visit the next town over. It's a really special place to him, I think where he and Aladdin spent much time together." Madiha replied with faint melancholy as she motioned towards the door.

"Huh... well, alright then. I'm sure we'll catch up with him if we get going now," She turned to Billy, "Bye!" she pushed him closer to the door, keeping close to her family. He rolled his eyes when he got the picture, finally heading towards the door before getting stopped by Hiroshi.

"Wait!" He placed his hand on Billy's back, turning his head to Katsumi. "I'm going to see him off, Katsumi." He spoke stern, brushing off her scrutiny.

"No! We-"

"Yes! I'm going to escort him out, and I'm going with him alone." he walked out with Billy before Katsumi could interject. They approached the motorcycle in sparse chit chat.

"Well...our time was short together, but I really enjoyed it, y'know..."

"Yea, man... We've known each other for what, two days? I'm still gonna miss ya, though." he patted Hiroshi's back, then looked into the distance. "You're a cool guy, Hiroshi."

"I promise, if I could, I'd let you stay... Katsumi's better than this, I swear! She's just too paranoid sometimes... I don't want her to snap on you." Hiroshi twirled his hair nervously.

"Hey man, it's.... It's no sweat, alright? Here," he took a paper out of his pocket and scribbled something down on it, "This is... the best I can remember about the place...good luck."

"Oh, thank you- wait.." he scanned the paper, noting a long number at the end of it, "What is this?" he asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, heh-" he glanced down, "No one said we couldn't keep touch, eh?" he gave a small smirk, causing Hiroshi to giggle.

"Of course!"

"Well," Billy mounted his motorcycle, revving his engine, looking back at Hiroshi "I'll see ya..." Hiroshi gave a small wave as he watched him ride off into the morning. He felt down. Though they did not meet with the best intentions, he really felt a spark between them. He felt terrible to let him go, he knew he wasn't bad, just confused if anything. Hiroshi knew that his own self was really the biggest danger to everyone- whoever is after him was not going to step down. They'd all be much safer without Hiroshi...

**_BOOSH!_ **

He looked up in a panic to find the explosion that interrupted his thoughts. Smoke filled the area ahead, screams speckled throughout the area. His only instinct to run towards it- Billy was in there! Who knows how hurt he is! Or worse...

"BILLY!" He ran as fast as he could, blinded by panic. The other three scrambled to the window in shock at the noise, Katsumi the first to jump up into action.

"B-babe! Stay here with Minh... I'll go check on them..." she paced to the door, finding the motorcycle and Hiroshi gone. Her eyes widened as she swung open the door, searching over the corner for any sign of the young men.

"HIROSHIII!" Her heart dropped to her stomach thinking of the danger he could be in as she spotted the damage and debris. She ran her hands through her hair as she proceeded forward, not willing to lose her nephew so soon. She could only see a faint silhouette through the smog, one especially in as much panic as she.

Hiroshi dashed through the smoke, searching for any sign of Billy. His sight was clouded, eyes stinging from the dirtied surroundings. He coughed as the smell burned his nostrils, desperately looking for any sign of Billy.

"Huph!"

He tumbled over a mysterious mass of metal, his legs now burning from the touch. Looking over, he found the smoldering remains of Billy's motorcycle as he felt tears form.

"BILLY!" He cried out again in desperation. As he sobbed, he found himself being jolted back, rendering Hiroshi unable to move. Quickly, he was brought back into an alleyway and felt arms wrap around him as he yelped out.

"Shhhh!"

Panicked, he floundered around, turning his head to see a heavily wounded Billy, Hiroshi's eyes lighting up in relief. "Oh, Billy!" he cried from joy, calming down in his arms. "How'd you survive?!"

" I-I called out Brain Police just in time! Now seriously, you gotta keep it down!" he looked out the alleyway, "I don't want 'im to find you!"

"Who?" he complied, lowering his voice.

"I don't know, but Carsmile sent 'im! They want me gone! I don't know if I have them fooled or not." he quieted down as he heard footsteps approaching. Billy silently dragged the both of them behind a dumpster, the footsteps fading away.

"Hiroshi, I need you to run- run as far away as you can! It's cool if he gets me, but I can't begin to imagine what he'd do to you!" He released his grip, urging Hiroshi off.

"W-what?! No way! I'm not gonna leave you to die! Come on!" He grabbed Billy, struggling to lift him up.

"No! I'm way too weak, I'd just slow ya down..." he looked down, wincing, "Just... save yourself."

"I-I could never! You wouldn't you can just use your- your little metal thing- um- Brain Police!"

"My stand? How?"

"Yes! You dragged yourself and I here, didn't you? You can pull yourself with it as I keep you up on my shoulder! We can keep the same pace and escape together!"

"Oh! Oh man, you're right!" The familiar robotic figure appeared, picking Billy up. "Now, let's gooo!" He gripped onto Hiroshi as he began to dash the opposite way, making his way through the debris. Suddenly, he froze and looked back, beginning to twist the other way.

"H-Hiroshi! What are you doing?! He'll kill you if you go that way! I can't keep us both going at the same time, you know!" he froze Hiroshi in place, himself still hanging on tight to Hiroshi as not to fall from weakness.

"M-Minh! Katsumi and- They're all still at the hotel! He could've found them by now a-and!" He began to tear up again, "I can't let him do that! No!" He tried to budge out of Billy's grip, to no avail.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! He has no idea where they are! They're probably safer off than you are!"

"You don't understand... he's after everyone... in order to single me out. Without them, I'd probably be dead by now! But that might just be better... because I just might get you all killed..." He began to break down, his knees wobbling as Billy released his stands grip, allowing both of them to fall to the ground. "H-Hiroshi, no! No no no!" He began to stroke away his tears "Th-that's not true! You just have a bad man after you, it's not your fault!"

"But it IS. It'll be all on me if they lose their lives... I asked them to come here, and I didn't stop anyone from coming either... I lead them into danger... but I can't just let them die, either! I need to save them! I'd rather sacrifice myself than them and my... my daughter..." he continued to sob, weakly pulling himself towards the hotel. "I can get you to a hospital, I can give myself up and you'll all be safe, it's alright."

"No Hiroshi! Look, I'm coming with you! If you're going to face him, I will too! I'm not letting you at him alone! This dude's dangerous! Your friends are fine, he probably can't even hurt them right now..."He dragged on with Hiroshi as they pulled through. The smaller man was still weeping, nodding, persevering.

Finally escaping the clearing smoke and debris, they inched further out, scanning for the hotel. Looking up, Hiroshi screeched, completely collapsing onto the ground. Their hotel... completely demolished, cries out from everywhere.

"Hiroshi!" a familiar voice called out. Glancing up, he saw Madiha through his tears as she knelt down to him, stroking his back. "Oh, Hiroshi..." She teared up a little as he sobbed.

"Wh-where is everyone?!" He wept, trying to look up through the debris of the building.

"U-um... Well...Katsumi and I are fine... Sh-she's right over there but... but..."

"Where's Minh?! Where is she?!" he picked himself up from the ground a bit, Billy still holding on.

"I.. I'm afraid she was caught in the building as it collapsed... she ran back for that little cat and-" Hiroshi began to wail out as he dashed towards the crumbled remains, Billy dropping to the ground. "MINH!!!" As he got closer, he found Katsumi nervously looking through the rubble in search of the young girl. "M-MINH! KATSUMI!" The woman he called to turned around, revealing slight tears in her eyes.

"H-Hiroshi .. I- I swear.. I swear she's ok, I promise! I turn around a-and she's dashing back for that cat! This is all-!"

"M-MINH!" He dropped down, rummaging through any rubble in his way, tears filling his eyes once more "MIIIIINH!"

_Kllick kllick_

He quickly turned his head towards this noise, noticing some rubble moving, immediately pouncing towards it. "M-MINH!"

"DAD!" A little hand popped out, moving around the remains in attempts to escape.

"MINH!!!!" He dug swiftly, each time revealing more and more of his daughter. The cat was clutched in her other arm, Hiroshi's eyes lighting up yet again. "M-MY BABY!!!" He scooped her up in her arms, holding her tight.

"Hiroshi..." He looked back to see Billy had caught up to him. "We need to hurry here... I have no clue where he could be. You need to leave, you need to leave with everyone else."

"No... I'm going to take on this man myself. He could've killed the only thing I have..." He looked down at his daughter, noting her to be completely unscathed, but rather shaken. "I'm not letting him go without a fight... He won't get away with it!" He turned over to Katsumi, who had now gotten up, and walked to her. "Here..." He handed Minh to her "You three... you need to run. Make sure nothing happens to her. Please."

"What?! Hiroshi, there's no way I'm leaving you behind-"

"No. I'm doing this alone. I'm already enough danger to you guys, anyway. Even if I die, you'll guys still be safer off. Much safer on. Now, go." he motioned them off.

"Hiroshi-"

"Just go!"

Katsumi paused, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him. What's gotten into him?! She knows what just happened was terrible but, he's never this distraught...

"Hey..." Billy made his way over to her, her eyes now squinting in anger. "Hey! Look. I'll keep him safe. I swear. You'll all be fine, at least you guys try and save yourselves, yeah? I'll get him someplace safe."

She continued to glance suspiciously at him and sighed. "Fine... he needs someone to watch after Minh, anyways. But if anything happens to him..."

"I know, I know. I promise you he'll be ok..."

"Alright then..." She and the rest began to hurry off, leaving the two alone again. Hiroshi, already antsy, began to look all around for any sign of suspicion.

"Hiroshi... you need to realize you have to be... REALLY careful. He can kill you in an instant if you slip up..."

"I don't care. All I want is some vengeance for my daughter..."

"Is that so?"

Hiroshi shot his look in rage towards this new voice, finding a figure hidden by the alleyways. Billy grabbed Hiroshi and held him close in recognition of the man, Hiroshi immediately fighting his way out. Stepping out, the figure revealed himself. A tall, toned man dressed in a peculiar helmet with horns, in strange armor which consisted of a chest pad, long boots and many long bands keeping everything together. He stared blankly at the two, a faint smirk on his face.

"This should be easy... ah. You." He looked over at the taller man. "I see you made it out. Interesting... but... I think I can get you this time." He vaguely sneered, a strange creature appearing behind him, heavily resembling something of a praying mantis, also bearing horns, and floppy ears as arrow-shaped appendages hung from his main body.

"Hiroshi..."

"No, Let me go. I WILL take him on myself. I can do it."

"Yes, let him go. It will make everything easier." he inched closer to the pair as Billy's grip strengthened. Hiroshi budged out of it, dashing towards the man. Billy looked on in a panic- who should he stop?! If he stops Hiroshi... this man would have a complete advantage. But if he froze the enemy... he could still easily use his stand against Hiroshi... presumably minutes from then, but he couldn't risk anything. He stayed frozen as Hiroshi continued on in rage at him, trying to make his judgment quickly.

There's no way they could survive this. Or perhaps... Hiroshi could. He just doesn't know it yet.


	12. Litszomania Part 2

"Heeuuagh!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Billy looked up to find Hiroshi about to pounce on the man, fist raised into the air. Before his hand could even brush against the villain's face he found himself slammed back to the rubble by the man as he faintly snickered. Billy jumped as he brought out his stand, dragging Hiroshi into his arms.

"LET! ME! GO! LET ME KICK HIS-"

"Hirooshi!" he interrupted, pulling both of them further from the man. "I'm telling you, you have to be SUPER careful! He could kill you in an instant!"

"No, let him go." He strode closer, his stand raising its arms, "Or don't. Two birds, one stone."

_Ptooo!_

Frantically, Billy jumped out of the way, making his way onto the ground with Hiroshi still in his grasp.

_Clink_

Both darts find their way onto the dumpster that lay behind them, slightly dangling from the holes they punctured as the dumpster began to tremble.

_Crrrrk_

Quickly, the dumpster began to collapse into itself, crumbling within seconds. Some bits and pieces shot out while the pair on the ground skittered off, avoiding surrounding debris.

"Well if you want to damage the city, I don't mind. Just don't be annoying..." he held his neck, looking up, "Don't want you to waste too much of my time. Ah..." he raised his hand in the air, allowing a large blue butterfly with faint circular patterns to perch on his finger. "A Morpho Godarti... What an incredible find. And a unique wing pattern too, almost like an eye." He smirked as he gazed at the two boys. "So delicate and mesmerizing..." He gazed on as he let the winged insect on its way. Looking on, Hiroshi twitched in Billy's arms as the man admired the creature.

"Hraagh!"Hiroshi wriggled out, jumping at the man as he sent both of them toppling over. He swung frantically, managing in some punches as he let his anger fuel him.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!"

_Smack_

"You silly boy." He looked on blankly as Hiroshi cupped his own face, being abruptly shoved off. "You can dodge my stand all you please, but you really can't take me down. Look at you, anyways." The man grabbed the smaller one's arm, lifting him up to eye level. "You're so small, and delicate...it's an astonishment you've made it this far, huh? Well, that's no sweat. I can get the job done right." He scoffed as he swiftly pounded Hiroshi's jaw, sending him flying, crashing to the ground. Billy's eyes widened in shock and anger, picking himself up and rushing to the man on the ground as he sat up, infuriated. He tried yet again to go for the man, only to be thrown down.

"WHAT do you want from us? Who the hell are you?!" He sniffled slightly, standing up with a tramble and keeping his distance.

"Hmm.. hah. It's Tanx to you. I'm just trying to make a paycheck... you didn't sound too good, either. Ridding you from the world will be no guilt on my back. And you.." His gaze lingered over to Billy, who stood not far behind. "We don't take too kindly to traitors, either. I didn't expect to get both of you at once, which is making this rather annoying; but I improvise. After a while I'm sure I'll get one of you; Lisztomania is not designed to fail. Neither am I."

Hiroshi's stare grew into an angry, disgusted squint, repeating his earlier process.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

He pounced at him several times, trying to get in several punches, only to be thrown back again, all within a minute. Billy, finally giving in to his own emotions, pulled Hiroshi over, not willing to witness the pitiful display. Tanx looked on with a smirk as he stroked the chin of his stand.

"Hiroshi... look. We have two more minutes here. We can try to both come at him at once, because with just you alone... I'm not sure you can get anywhere, but we have to be really quick. As soon as you see his stand moving, you dodge as fast as you can, ok?" Hiroshi looked up to him with a slight pout, wanting to go it alone, but nodded anyway. The two hurriedly charged at the man, managing to take him down. Billy held him as Hiroshi got in several punches, albeit slightly delicate. Tanx struggled barely but kept an unamused look upon his face as he was continuously barraged with soft, small fists.

"Pheeh" He smirked, some shuffling heard behind them. Looking up, Billy found the peculiar stand raising its arms up, aiming namely for Hiroshi. "HIROSHI!" He dropped Tanx out of his arms, jumping at Hiroshi, bringing him out of the way as another dart shot out, hitting a flower box that hung on a store. It too collapsed in on itself, dirt flowing everywhere from it. Before the stand could act again, Billy drew out his own stand, Brain Police slinging its thin limbs in circles towards Tanx.

"BARRA!" He swiped at him, managing to get a few scratches in. As he flailed at him, the same butterfly crossed between them, only to be slain by the claws of his stand. Tanx's pupils shrunk as he looked down at the carcass, eyebrows furrowing in anger. He grabbed Brain Police's metallic hand, strengthening his grasp as he slung it against Billy.

"YOU ... MONSTER!" He surged forward, his stand lingering behind him, arms raised and ready. "YOU KILL SUCH AN INNOCENT CREATURE, NO CARE TO IT AT ALL?!" He slung his stands rotund forearm at Billy, hitting him hard against his head, knocking him into a daze. Hiroshi immediately grabbed Billy, and in a state of fear of confusion, scrambled between the buildings that stood in front of them. To their dismay, they came across another dead end, causing Billy to groan.

"How can one place have so many closed off alleys?! God damn it!" He banged against the concrete surface, Tanx beginning to close in on the pair. Billy frantically scanned the area, thinking of something to do as time was running out.

_Ptoo!_

_Clang!_

The man aimed his last dart of the moment towards Billy's legs, only to find Hiroshi at his knees, a trash lid held in his hand as it began to collapse on itself. Out of options for the time being, Tanx slung his stand at them again as they cower.

_Rattle Rattle_

"Hyyughk!"

One trash can after the floated in the air towards the pair, thwacking Tanx in any place it could as each passed as he looked around in confusion. Seeing as the air was clean, he looked back over, finding a fortress made of garbage cans.

"Heeehaaa!" Billy let out from behind the two layers of garbage cans, looking over at a perplexed Hiroshi.

"...?"

 _Crang_!

Dents appeared in the trash cans in an attempt to knock them over, Billy keeping one up at a time as Tanx kept singling them out. He grew nervous, knowing he could only stall for so much time. Once those darts came back, he'd lose this. They had no room to run, either, so they just had 10 more minutes to live, or just continue dodging... but the enemy would probably end up catching on to their patterns, eventually getting one of them. Struggling to think of a plan and keep the two of them from getting pounded by a big metallic bug, he gazed over to Hiroshi. He was letting out worried moans as the cans grew more and more damaged. Billy noted the whines and groans having slight melodies to him, concerning yet pleasant.

"That's it!" Billy gleamed as Hiroshi looked up at him.

"What?"

"Hiroshi. You have to sing!"

"S-Sing?! At a time like this?!"

"Hiroshi, you don't understand... Your voice has power, I've seen it. Now use it!"

Sighing, he gave in to the request, perplexed. He stood for a moment, thinking for a melody as emotions overcame him.

"Aaaah..."

A tune came out, rather sharp and irritated. He continued, growing louder as his sound gained more of a reaction. Looking over, he saw the same blue figure from days before, his eyes lighting up as it seemed to sing along.

"Th-that's it! Keep going!"

"Aaaaaaeaaaaa!" The trash cans began to rattle as they immediately toppled over Tanx, whom still waited outside the fortress. Hiroshi stopped for a moment in surprise, looking over at the damage, the figure vanishing once again.

"Euugh. A concert before the end? Alright. I guess you have nothing else to do here, anyway." He pushed the dented trash cans off of him, picking himself up with a smirk as he swung once again at the two. The touch brazed Hiroshi as he dodged, but hit Billy twice as he now struggles on the ground. This combined sight of the man, the man who nearly killed his daughter, his friends, and family, continuing to hurt those who have done nothing because of him... his rage burst again, a flame ignite in his eyes. He began a melody again, full of rage, hatred, and vengeance. It pierced into his ears as a bit of a shriek, but Tanx snickered at first, finding Hiroshi to look a bit like a fool until he felt something drip against his face. Rubbing his cheek, he found blood smeared everywhere, his eyes growing shocked.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

He looked up again, finding a blue figure belting along with the small man. This figure held a black visor shield around its eyes, a star on the right side of it as it fully wrapped around the head, grey hair flowing out from both sides, the bangs and ends curling up in two separate directions. Its torso contained the pattern of a music sheet, its midsection being practically a rounded keyboard. It had a ghostly tail, its smoke ends filling up the area. He stared on, entranced by the music and visuals as Hiroshi continued on until he went silent, his mouth still agape. Carsmile never said anything about a stand from him! That must mean it's weak, isn't it?! Certainly, he wouldn't have sent him without warning... he'll be fine, obviously! What in the world is the worst singing could do to him?

"Ahaa...Ghaac!" Tanx found himself choking up blood, the red substance seeming to pour out of every orifice. Spitting, he tried to let out a weak laugh again, reveling in the silence.

"....!" He moved his mouth around in an attempt to taunt Hiroshi, only to find himself unable to emit sound. Again, he tried to yell out a question, to no avail. He covered his mouth, looking on in anger as he felt himself grow weaker. He saw Hiroshi move his mouth again, only to hear nothing. Looking over at Billy only got him the same results. He began to weakly flail in anger and confusion, trying to demand an explanation as he slowly succumbed to his wobbling knees. He brought out his stand, trying to look around for his targets, frantically trying to complete his mission. His eyes filled with red as he caved in and shot at random, feeling rumbling all around him, the vibrations of footsteps in front of him. He sat, silent and confused as the two ran past him as his consciousness faded.

"See! What did I tell you?!" Billy beamed at Hiroshi, who was rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "That was incredible! And you still sounded so good!"

"Oh, please! I'm sure that was nothing compared to the stuff you've seen.. Or can do!"

"Are you kidding me?! You hurt the guy without laying a finger on him! That's crazy!"

"Pshh... Hey." He looked up at him, the two pausing at the edge of the alley, "How'd you know what to do? What even WAS that?!"

"You remember when we were at my place, I asked you to sing, then I began to bawl like a baby?"

"Oh! Hum, yeah!"

"That was your stand! That's why I cried, that's who I saw!"

"My stand?"

"Yes, yes! Stands! Don't you have any idea what they are?!"

"This is... like your Brain Police, yes?"

"Exactly!"

Hiroshi reveled in memories for a second before continuing on. "I never knew quite what they were... I always thought they were here to help those in need, yes? My mother always had a strange creature around her, to help care for me when... when my dad wasn't able to be there for me." He rubbed the back of his neck again, clearing his throat.

"Haha, oh man! Just imagine the things you can do with that thing- Hey! What're you gonna call it, anyway?"

"You mean, giving it a name?"

"Yeah! Every stand has one! I think... It can be whatever you want!"

"Ah..." Hiroshi thought for a moment, trying to recall the whole stand. "Um... what did it look like?!"

"Why don't you try and see for yourself? Sing a little tune!"

He let out a sweet medley, looking over to the figure that sat beside him, singing along. His eyes widened in curiosity and amazement, continuing on as not to lose him again, placing a hand on its cheek to confirm its reality. "Woah..."

"You like it?"

"That's... incredible! I don't see how I deserve such a thing... wow!" He gazed on as the stand stared back, emotionless. "Starman...."

"Hmm?"

"He's a Starman... He's been waiting out on us for so long... Only to blow our minds. Also!" He motioned at the star on his sunglasses. Billy let out a sweet giggle, endeared by Hiroshi's faint candor.

"Heh, Perfect!"

The two continued on their way, dodging debris that lay on the ground as a result of their fight.

"Man..." Katsumi finally made her way out of a building right by, having kept on eye on the two in case of disaster. How could she ever leave the poor boy behind? He's defenseless... Or at least, he was. She began feeling a little guilty for doubting Billy so much. She still couldn't help but be suspicious, yet... Without him, Hiroshi may not have ever discovered this ability, and it's unlikely any of them would realize it, either. Katsumi followed behind the two, everyone reuniting at a cafe nearby where Madiha wait with Minh. The two ecstatic men rambled about the exciting adventure they just had to her, though only briefly mentioning Starman...

Who would've ever thought music could have such power?


	13. Walk The Moon Part 1

"Madi...?"

"Yes, dear?"

Katsumi walked into the bedroom as everyone settled in their hotel rooms for the night, sitting on the bed next to Madiha. She ran her hand over her wife's, looking to her with a look of conflicted concern.

"Babe, I... I think we should all go back home..."

"What do you mean? Whatever for?" Madiha looked up at her, puzzled.

"We just need to leave... this is getting way too dangerous... not to mention Hiroshi's little friend won't go away..."

"Honey... I can't leave. You know how important this is to me and Hiroshi. I haven't seen my brother in 20 years, and Hiroshi just wants to reconnect with his father. We can't just leave Aladdin behind..." She held vague desperation in her eyes as she spoke against her.

"But it's too dangerous for all of this!"

"Think of the danger HE could be in, Katsumi!"

"So?! We're endangering 5 of us, and some dead weight that puts us in even more danger!"

"We can't leave him behind, Katsumi... We will be fine... he could easily be killed if we don't get to him in time! I don't care what danger lies ahead for me! We can still-"

"He's not worth all this!"

Madiha froze, her mouth agape as she stared at her, tears forming. Katsumi's breath halted, the corners of her mouth twisting into partial regret.

"Wh-What?!"

"Aladdin is not worth all this, don't you see?!" Katsumi held her ground, sighing heavily, "He has neglected you for the past 20 years, and neglected Hiroshi all his life! He left his mother to raise a son all by herself! I'm only here to make sure you and Hiroshi are safe, which obviously isn't the case. We have to leave before someone dies."

"Y-You-" Tears rushed from Madiha's eyes as her eyebrows furrowed, angrily picking herself off the bed. "HOW could you say that?! You hardly knew him! You don't know what he has gone through! I-I-"

"Madiha..."

"No! I won't let you slander him like that, it's not true!" She glided her hand across, cutting her off.

"But it is! Would you open your eyes?! Just because he was nice at one point doesn't mean he's any good now! He's done wrong, you need to admit that!"

"So what if he's done wrong?! Does that not mean he's - he's not worthy of being saved? He can get better, Katsumi!"

"I would doubt it! All the years we've been together and he's only gotten worse. You remember all those promises he made you, not even bothering to show up to anything? All those neglected shows, movies, filming and just reunions... It would be one thing if it was for Hiroshi, but it wasn't! He's selfish!"

"No!" Madiha shook her head, crossing her arms as she bit her tongue in frustration, "Look.. we've exchanged letters, you don't understand... no matter what he did then, he needs us now! We can't leave him!"

"We can leave him! Airports right out there!"

"KATSUMI!" Madiha's eyes bugged with startled anger. 

"It's true! We can all leave right now. He left you guys behind before and got himself into this situation and he can get himself out." 

"Everybody needs help sometimes! I don't know what kind of danger he could be in right now and it's been tearing at me since he disappeared! You really don't understand..."

"I couldn't care less what danger he is in at this point!" Katsumi waved her hands around, finally snapping, "He NEVER cared for you while I was around and to see what he's gotten HIMSELF into hurting YOU is pissing me off! I can't stand to see you like this, but I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you battered and dead because of his stupid decisions! You need to move on!" 

Madiha gazed on with a look of pure shock and betrayal as Katsumi finally caught herself, sinking into the bed with regret. Tears trickled down from the lithe woman's eyes as she tried to speak, unable to get a word out as she choked over her own words. She dried her eyes as she turned around, making her way to the door as Katsumi finally jumped up, reaching around her arms.

"Babe, I'm sorry, please! Where are you going?!" Her voice turned gentle, clearly apologetic as Madiha just brushed her away.

"I'm going out. Don't follow me."

As Madiha shut the door behind her, Katsumi looked on in disbelief as her heart sank to her stomach. What was she thinking?! Though she believed in what she said, she knew how much Madiha felt about all of this... she needed to hear it, didn't she? In all these years together, they had never argued like that... and she has never made her angry before. She had to fix this...

\---

_Knock knock_

"Hiroshi?"

Madiha's familiar voice quietly came through the door, Hiroshi's interest piquing as he sat down a glass of water. He maneuvered to the door, opening up to find the agitated and hurt woman.

"What is it?" He peeked out to the irritated woman with concern.

"Look... I'm going to a club. Would you like to come?"

"Um..." he looked back into his room, Billy's door shut as he rested his wounds off, Minh also resting after a long day."It's 9 o'clock, isn't it? Why?"

"Listen, I...I just need to cool down... I just have a lot of things going on in my mind right now, I'd like to get a drink or two... and seeing as you don't drink, maybe you can come to watch after me... bring me home if I push it too far... Is that alright?" She hunched close to him, arms loosely crossed as she kept her voice down.

"Well, I suppose I could... Let me just tell Billy where we're off to- Where exactly are we going?"

She looked around, leaning closer and whispering to him.

"Club 66..."

He nodded, jogging over to inform Billy and made his way off with Madiha, not before placing a kiss on the sleeping Minh's forehead with a smile. He closed the door gently, noting Madiha looking longingly at her own door. She motioned him forward as they made their way out. They strolled down the dark sidewalk, Madiha apprehensive and quiet as Hiroshi shuffled along.

"So...what's going on?"

"I don't really want to talk about it..."

"I see... Well, then, how do you know about this place?" He cleared his throat, trying to relieve some tension.

"I came here all the time when I was your age, back when I still lived here. It's very fun, and the owner is as charismatic as can be...You know, I used to t- Well, never mind," she coughed with a nostalgic simper, catching the sign up above. "Ah! Here we are!"

Bright neon lights illuminated against them as they approached the lively building, which had no windows to be seen. It showed some age, as if near unchanged from the 80s, though still well kept. It was painted a dark color, a little unclear in the night as the sign displaying the club name shown in magenta and cyan lights, blinking every other second.

**CLUB 66**

"Come on, Hiroshi." Madiha finally interjected, pulling him in by the wrist. She lead him in as lights flashed around, patrons scattered all over the place. He looked around, taking in the retro aesthetics as he noted the disco ball which hung high above the dancefloor. It was strange, instead of one it was several miniatures once that sporadically danced around with the clubgoers.

"Heeeelllooooo!"

Bouncing in front of them was a youthful woman with a ginger pompadour and a strange aqua and orange dress. She bore a cape that seemed to be like a large, raspberry beaded curtain that waved around and clattered together with her motion.

"Oooh! Madiha, is that you?!" She squealed, cupping her hands around the older woman's face.

"Y-Yes... it has been a while, hasn't it, Zumm Zumm?"

"Oh, so looong! What about Katsumi, how is she doing? Where is she?"

"She's... fine. She's at a hotel."

"Ooh, why didn't she come? You two were my favorite regulars! You were just so cute together, and so fun! you really brightened the place up! I'd love to-"

"Yes, those were good times. Now, let's get started, hmm?"

"Ohoho! Wait now! Who is your little friend here?" She bent over, placing a hand against Hiroshi's face as she looked him over.

"This is Hiroshi, my nephew. We're just visiting here, is all."

"Oooh...Hiroooshi...Hmm...yes, yes" She focused in on his face as she held a cheerful smile, "I recognize you! Lady Stardust! Oh, your work is so charming, I'm honored to host such beautiful talents tonight!"

"Yes, that is me... thank you." Hiroshi sheepishly grinned as he grew flustered, stepping a bit back.

"Noo problem! C'mon, you two!" She brought the two to the rounded bar table, sitting the two down on the side. "What can I getcha? Anythings on the house!" She smiled as the lights of the disco shone upon them.

"Just...anything's fine." Madiha sighed, slumped a bit over on the counter's surface.

"Nothing for me..." Hiroshi replied, shaking his head.

"Nothin'? You're gonna go to a club and not drink?! Wow! C'mon, you can have anything, kid!"

"No, thank you. I don't drink, I'm afraid..."

"Yes, he's mainly here to look after me in case I get too drunk..." The blonde returned her simper, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, looking to go all out tonight, huh Madi? Guess they call ya Mad Donna for a reason, huh? I'll getcha my special!" She hurried off, leaving the pair alone.

"I didn't know you were such a drinker, Madiha!" Hiroshi met her with a look of playful surprise.

"Hmm? Oh, yes... I indulge sometimes. Not nearly as much as I used to, though."

"Is...uh. Is that really why they call you Mad Donna?"

"Oh, no, no...well. Perhaps a bit. It's merely a stage name I grew fond of, is all..."

"Heeere ya go!" Zumm Zumm interrupted, placing a peculiar rounded glass in front of Madiha, which contained a strange layering of blue and orange liquids.

"Thank you..."

"Mhm! Oh!" She smiled, waving as she rushed off to greet the new contenders. "Weeeelcome....!"

"Well... time to get fucked up, hm?" Madiha smirked, taking a swig of the strange concoction as Hiroshi gasped. "Madiha!"

"What? I think I should be allowed to let loose sometimes!" She smiled warmly to him, taking another sip.

"I-I mean, I suppose so, yes! I'm, um, gonna go look around, ok? This club looks very interesting."

"Alright, don't leave me unattended for too long, hmm?" she chuckled as he stood up, nodding and walking off. She continued on, taking one drink after the other as she started to grab attention by other guests, some cheering her on as she becomes more enthusiastic and chaotic about the whole thing. More drinks were slid in from the generosity of others, though some wanted the entertainment.

"Phuhah, hey!" Madiha's attention was grabbed by a stocky woman who sat down next to her. She had a red jacket, black bands scattered here and there, fluffy brown hair and a dark shirt. To complete it all were pants, following an inverted pattern of her jacket. "I like your style!"

"Kuhehehe...thaanks..." Madiha smiled at her, rather tipsy as the woman laughed back.

"Ha, you're good! Names Luna, who are you?"

"Hehe... Madiha... Luuuna....such a pretty name huh....fits a pretty woman..." She nodded around a bit, conscience hazy.

"Hey, c'mon to the dance floor with me!" Luna grabbed Madiha's hand, who complied immediately as they rushed off to the middle of the floor.

"Oh...wow..." Hiroshi picked up some records that lay by the corner "What interesting finds...some of these are pretty rare!" he shuffled through, noting the lights to constantly hit him as he grew hazier.

"Ooohoooh! Lady Staaaaardust" He jumped up, turning to see a woman behind him who a more risque pink jumpsuit and wild brown hair with thin black sunglasses. She knelt to his height, ruffling his hair. "Ohhh it's yoou... glad to see such hot talents here tonight...hehoo!" She traced the outside of his face, smitten.

"Oh-Oh wow! Um, yeah..."

"Looking to get a little crazy tonight, huhh?" She leaned into him, rather close to his face.

"Ghhk! N-No!" He pushed her away as she came in for a kiss. He immediately made a break for it, light hitting his eyes constantly as he looked for Madiha as he grew more confused and leary. "Huuhh...." He stumbled around, running into people on the dance floor.

"Haaha! You're as good as I thought you'd be, Madi!"

He gazed up, seeing Madiha drunkenly dancing with a blonde woman. He didn't say anything, finding himself dazed, vision distorted by the light of the peculiar disco balls.

"Pshhh.... Yeaaa.... coourse. I used to teaaar up these floors all the time. You think I'd lose all that?" She grinned as Luna took her more into her arms, getting closer together as they continued on.

"Madiii! Madiiihaaa!"

"Huh..."

"MADIHA!"

The woman looked over her shoulder to catch an appalled Katsumi at the edge of the dance floor. She held her hand clenched by her chest as they locked eyes, Madiha equally surprised. 

"B-Baby...!" She broke from Luna, stumbling her way to Katsumi. She smiled apologetically as she opened her arms, approaching her stunned wife.

"O-Oh so now you're going to tease me MORE?!" She yelled to her, Madiha finding herself tighter in Luna's arms, despite already being halfway to Katsumi.

"Wh-what? Hey!" She yelped as Luna turned her around, keeping her close. The woman in red touched noses with the confused blonde as she squirmed in her grip.

"Madiha, WHAT is going on?!"

"Baaby..." Madiha whined out to Katsumi, turning her head towards her direction "I-I don't know...! Ah!" She found her lips against Luna's as she heard Katsumi, distraught and dismayed.

"H-HOW COULD YOU?!" She cried out as Madiha kept on, despite trying to pull away, finding her hand on Luna's face as she smirked. Finally pulling free, she turned back, finding Katsumi storming off.

"H-Honey... wait...!" She tried again, only to find herself back in Luna's arms.

"Don't go, babe~" Luna chuckled to her as she struggled against her. 

"But... But... Katsumii..." She tried to reach out her hand, only for it to be grasped by Luna's own.

"You don't need her..." Luna reached in for a kiss on the neck as the lights flickered upon them, Madiha's mind growing foggier. "I.....I need... a moment alone..."

Luna let her go as she ran off to the bathrooms in an attempt for a quiet place to clear her mind. She sat for a moment by the door, trying to focus on what had just happened. She shook her head, running her hands through her hair as she recalled the disgusted and woeful Katsumi in her mind. What was going on with her?!

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was still outside, eyes hopping every which way as he was hypnotized by the scenario and the flashing lights. His head whirled around a bit, completely lost in confusion. Dancers tripped over him, cursing at the man trying to cope with this new experience going through his body.

"Huhhhg...."

"Oh, you poor little guy... you must be new here." A woman's voice came from behind as he felt hands grasp his shoulders.

"Huhhh..."

He looked up, spotting a woman with hair in a dark ponytail, a long teal dress and a leather jacket which fell off her shoulder. She smiled warmly, lifting him up. "Here... come on" She carried Hiroshi towards the bar, sitting him down as he moved around, trying to steady himself.

"So who are you?"

"I'm.... Hiroshi...hehff." He looked around, worried, "Wheere are we?"

"Oh, you're so silly, Hiroshi! You're in a club! I'm Thanh, by the way."

"C-Club?"

"Yes, dear. I suppose you don't know why you're here then?"

"Um... Ma...Madiha?"

"Madiha? Who is that?"

"Madiha..."

"Oh, you must have had too much to drink, haven't you?"

"I... I don't drink..." The lights shone on his face once again as he grows woozier, falling into forward into Thanh.

"Oh, really? I'm sure... come on, let's get you home."

"Huuhf..." He moaned as she picked him up, her cold hand against his head as she kept him steady.

"Where do you live, then?"

"H...Hotel..."

"Ahh, ah, we'll figure it out."

\---

"Madi, baaabe..." Luna cooed as Madiha made her way back out, still not fully recovered.

"Huuf....You..." She squinted, gently pushing against her chest, hardly budging her with the simple touch of her finger. "Youu..." She droned off as the lights flashed against her face, her eyes growing wide in confusion. "Heheh...You're cuuute..."

"Mhmhm, I know you'd come around!"

"Heheee..." She drunkenly smiled, leaning into Luna as she brushed a hand through her hair.

"I think you're getting a little too drunk for this place, huh?"

"Gghhhufhee..."

"Well, let's continue the fun at my place, shall we?" She smirked as she lead the wasted woman throughout the hoard of dancers, tipsy and careless, exiting through the door.


	14. Walk The Moon Part 2

"I can't believe that-! How could she ever-! Uhhch!"

She wiped away forming tears as she stormed down the dark sidewalk illuminated by street lights. After all these years, she could never believe her wife could ever do such a thing. After all these years of love, care and compassion, and she just dropped her like that? Over the truth? All she was doing was looking out for her wife, and her poor nephew... If her wife is done with her then... she's done with this mission. There was no point anymore.

_Creeak_

Peeking into the first room, she found Minh fast asleep, as well as Billy, noted by the snores that escaped his ajar door. In her own room, there was nothing but scattered clothes and luggage. Michael was still out somewhere, probably not to return for the night. Quietly, trying to smother her heartbreak, she sat herself down on the bed. She looked around, seeing Madiha's belongings scattered about as she felt tears come on again. How could she betray her so...

Silently, she got up, packing whatever belongings she had left. She grabbed a paper, looking at it hard. At last, she scribbled a note, throwing it on the bed, finally exiting the room.

\---

"Hehee~"

The tall blonde giggled as she stumbled into the narrow entranceway, just missing the doorframe's side by an inch. She leaned into the shorter brunette, who held her up with a smirk.

"You're real buzzed, huh?"

"Hmmahahaaa~"

Luna simpered as Madiha searched around hazily, entertained by the smallest of things. She laid eyes on a crimson guitar, decked with black stripes on its sides.

"Phuuu...musiiic?" She looked to Luna as she knelt down, weakly plucking at the strings.

"Oh, yeah. I'm a guitarist... I was in a band with my ex but... he was too narcissistic. Would never let me play my songs...Want me to play you some tunes?"

Madiha nodded, a gentle smile on her face as Luna picked it up, beginning to play. Rock melodies streamed out, harsh plucking on the strings as she got more into a fierce mindset. Catching herself, she calmed down and stopped, bowing as Madiha clapped.

"Oooh...Buick...Hahaaa...You're so talented, baby..." She leaned against her, going in for a kiss.

"Buick?"

"Mhmm...my little rocker angel...." She giggled, leaned against her.

"Huhum...yeah..."

Madiha leaned against her, analyzing her, thinking. She tried to charge up her clouded memory, fueling the feeling something was off.

"You ready for some Luna lovin', then?" She traced the outlines of her face, a sultry smirk on her face. She gazed on in a stupor, a faintly recent memory crossing over her mind.

_'How could you?!'_

Katsumi's distraught voice filled her mind as her eyes widened. Quickly, she nudged out of the tender grasp of Luna, moving for the door. Who knows what damage she'd done to Katsumi...

"Where ya going, doll?"

"M-my...wife..."

She reached out for the doorknob, only to find herself in Luna's arms again.

"You don't need her... she didn't even fight for you. Who needs her?"

Madiha lay motionless in her arms.

'He's not worth all this!'

"You...You're right..."

_Shhhk!_

"I know I am." She smirked, gliding a knife against her back as Madiha stood frozen.

\---

She trudged on, heartbroken and infuriated. She didn't know to hail a taxi or not, she only had so much lire. She sighed, continuing on in the darkness, occasionally looking back.

Should... she really leave them like this? What if something happens... no. If she's not worth it to her, then she shouldn't give a care in the world what happens. This doesn't matter anymore... she needed to move on.

But was that really her Madiha? She could never do this, but what else could it be? She looked her dead in the eyes as she stabbed her in the back, all those years for nothing. She was gone...

"Are you crazy?!"

Katsumi jumped, looking over to a table, lit by a candle in the middle. A face illuminated against it, a more middle-aged woman, messy blonde hair and aged blue eyes full of wisdom. In front of her stood a crystal ball, settled on a cracked pedestal.

"V...Vienna?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing out so late...?"

"To save you, and your wife! C'mon, think this through! That's not the woman you know because it ISN'T!"

Katsumi looked at her, paused. She pondered, until a wave of confusion hit her.

"How... How do you know what's going on?"

She kept her gentle smile, a chuckle escaping her parted lips. She motioned towards herself, turning the crystal ball toward her.

"Landslide, darling."

Katsumi looked on, a visual appearing in the clouded glass. Her own wife was shown in the clutches of the same woman from before. Behind her, a knife was held, grazing her skin as she struggled, foggy minded and panicked. She fought back to her, hardly any luck, pulling out her stand right before she fell to the ground, lifeless.

"M..MADIHA...! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"This is what will happen if you continue on your way. Do you see what you're doing? Ditching your close partner after too many drinks? If you ditch her...she will die."

"No...No no no... no way... this is a trick! You're trying to kill me, aren't you?!"

"No, I promise you... My stand will show you the near future. Though, this future can be changed. You can change it."

"But..."

"If I were out to get you, why would I have let you stay with me back then? Especially if Hiroshi was unconscious, I could've taken advantage of that."

Katsumi stood frozen in regret as the scene replayed in her head.

"Go to her."

Katsumi sniffled as a tear formed, realizing what she had done. As she stood, Vienna pushed a note containing directions in her hands. She took off as Vienna looked on, smiling with a nod. Turning around, she found the crystal ball's image beginning to change into a scene that put her at ease.

\---

Blood trickled down her back as she struggled for the knife, seeming trapped in Luna's arms. Her breath was short and panicked as she squirmed, her dress getting stained. 

"K...Katsumiii..."

"Shhh..."

She weakly fought, lifting her arms around to slap the knife out of her hands as Luna's smirk faded.

"Tenement ...Lady..." She stumbled away as the knife came back into Luna's hands, the familiar perfume scent growing stronger and stronger.

"Psh..." She drew Madiha back into her arms, "You bring perfume to a knife fight?" she lifted up her arm as the blonde inched closer. Her mind trying to clear, she reached out for the knife, snatching it from her. Luna paused as Madiha fell back. Her weapon of choice, and her victim... how was she gonna deal with this? Madiha pounced toward, bringing the knife high. Luna's mind began to grow hazy, but she snickered as the knife came closer to her chest.

"Walk the moon..."

Madiha's lips began to twist into a smile as she began to pierce her threat's chest, only to find the knife in her own. She gazed down in shock, shaking as blood trickled from her wound. She collapsed, Luna looked over her body as she bled.

"You silly...girl..." She grew hazy, yet kept pride in herself. "You haven't realized? I can make any and all of your actions reversed. That is Walk the Moons' ability... Though, I can't expect a drunkard to keep a clear thought."

She hovered over her as a humanoid figure appeared by her, baring a hat and dark suit, square holes spaced here and there. Its eyes were rounded and held a look of shock on his face. Luna snickered to herself as Madiha began to sob, hope draining with her blood.

"Oh..this is so perfect...ahaaa!" She tittered to herself, making her way down the hall. "Mr. Carsmile will be so pleased ... To think about what he could do with you...it's endless... Hmmahh...!"

She lay in silence as she heard the distant phone dials, struggling to keep her stand activated. She let tears flow as her life streamed by her eyes, memories overwhelming her weak thoughts.

"Madi..."

She heard a call far back in her mind, a voice a familiar...

**_BANG BANG_ **

"MADI!!!"

_THUNT_

Struggling to look towards the door she found it busted in, Katsumi storming forward. She caught a glimpse of Madi, growing more enraged and upset.

"M-MADIHA..."

She collapsed near her wife, taking her in her arms, sobbing into her.

"N-NO...!NO NO NO!" she screamed as she kept her in her arms.

"Baby..."

She continued to look down at Madiha, petrified eyes filled with tears as she gave a nod.

"I'm s...I'm so sorry..."

"N-No! You have nothing to apologize for" she shook her head vigorously "This is all my fault ... I should've never said that..."

"It doesn't matter now..."

"It DOES. This is why you left out to the club... this is why we're here now." She sniffled, biting her lip, "I should've never let my anger take over my concerns...I could've taken you back as soon as I saw you...I could've done something about...HER!" She yelled out, spotting the woman who stood frozen, the phone hanging on its cord by her side. Immediately, Katsumi sprinted towards her, a red ring forming in her hand. She pounced, lifting her hands above Luna's head as she cackled.

"You two... You're so silly!"

"HUH?"

Katsumi found the ring appear on her neck, tightening within seconds as she panicked in confusion.

"P-PLANET QUEEN! GET THIS...GHHK!" She choked as it blinked, vanishing as it was about to go off. The woman laughed as she caught her breath.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Her fury grew, spawning several red rings as they overflowed in her hands. She tossed them wildly, one by one, only them to be repelled back to her, calling them off each time. Madiha looked on, finicky as her time was closing. Still, she tried to keep all her focuses on one thing...

She stared on, hopelessness washing over her until she caught a glimpse of a near limp Madiha, emotions boiling inside her yet again. Who cares if she can't get this woman now... what mattered most was Madiha's life.

"BABE!!!"

She ran back to her, picking her up effortlessly, dashing through the door as Luna followed behind.

"It'll be okay babe I-I'll find you a hospital you'll be okay I..I promise it's okay..."

"Baby..."

"Huh...?"

_**Thud!** _

They both slammed into the door of Luna's own home yet again, Katsumi falling to the ground as she looked on in confusion.

"How have you not realized?" Luna hovered over them, Madiha growing weaker in her wife's arms. "You can't escape me. It's hopeless. You can keep trying, though...maybe you'll pull what Madiha here did...aha!" She laughed to them as Katsumi held Madiha close, trying to think of something before it was too late. Quickly, she tried to make her way out the door yet again, only to find herself inside, time and time again.

"Baby..." Madiha pulled up her hand to caress her wife's face.

"What...what is it?" She sniffled a bit more, growing more worried by the minute.

"Go...Get her. I know you can do it. You have the power." She smiled, sneaking in a wink to her. Nodding, she placed her down and stood back up, turning to Luna as she retrieved her knife.

The sight of this woman...she could feel nothing but wrath, a craving for vengeance. It was only instinct now to summon as many rings as she possibly could, bombarding her with them at once. Luna began to become overwhelmed with them, her mind fogging as she tried to send back as many as she could, ricocheting some, burnt by others. She tried to keep Katsumi distanced, simultaneously trying to dodge the never-ending stream of rings. Yet, Katsumi was persistent... she would not give up until she gets her. As long as she can't directly attach the rings, she should be fine. Besides, Katsumi's gonna slip up at one point or another, mindless tossing rings around? Luna's defense will get her in time, or even get her own wife. With the murder of her own wife in her hands? She wouldn't be able to continue.

She will win this.

They inched further and further outside, Luna realizing the danger of keeping this in her house... she didn't want to end up homeless because of this. It'll just be easier to dodge outside, as well; she's already burnt enough. Katsumi's eyes darted around as she pelted the woman; Madiha, Luna, the sidewalk...she needed to get her help, but she'd just be pulled back. She had to win this...somehow.

She kept on, trying any method she could think of: throw 20 at once! No, no, where's the strategy in that? Aim wisely! No, it just comes back to wrap around you! Just keep pelting until she messes up...surely she'll mess up...she seems to be becoming dazed.

Dazed?

Perfect...

She looked to her wife with a knowing smile, and back to Luna, still pushing her back. Yet, she kept growing more disoriented, slipping up constantly, managing to dodge last minute as she wielded her knife, waving it around as an attempt to threaten her. Katsumi came forward as bombs went off around her, creating craters in the ground, buildings around them, but she didn't care; only one thing mattered at that point. She tried to focus in as she kept on, getting closer and closer to her target, only slightly nudged away until the light went off.

She looked over to her wife; limp, seemingly lifeless as her eyes widened. She let out a scream, anger, sorrow, heartbreak: Overwhelmed with emotions, she had reached her breaking point... no more wasting time. A yellow ring materialized in her hand, focusing on the woman who held a smirk on her bloodstained face. She ran forward, attempting to wrap it around her neck, only to find it around her own as she was slung back, and...

_**BOOSH** _

"You stupid, careless girls!" Luna chortled as smoke-filled between the two. She took pride in these achievements, who knew how much damage she can do at the expense of others incompetence? The rest should be a breeze...and that pretty boy? He will be shattered... She'll get him in no time.

_SLASH_

Her eyes widened as blood covered her chest, looking up to find Katsumi, a smirk showing through the hazy air.

"You stupid, careless girl."

She fell to the ground in a stupor, mind fogged as Katsumi lean over her, red ring after red ring appearing in her hand. Slowly, she placed them around her neck as she squirmed around, stunned and defeated. In a flash, Katsumi ran to Madiha, scooping her in her arms, dashing down the sidewalk as lights flashed behind them. Running, without a thought in the world...

_Beep beep beep..._

_**BOOSH** _

She sobbed as debris flew around far behind her. Luna was certainly gone, her house demolished too... as well as a few other buildings around her. She got her revenge but...at what cost?

"Jasmine...."

Eyes widening, she looked down to her wife, who held a gentle smile, eyes half-lidded.

"BABE...! MADI MADI MADI!" She covered her with kisses at the sight of life, placing her head to her wife's heart. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry....I love you so much...what is it you need...name it... I'll give you anything...Hospital! Oh, god-!"

She grew quiet as Madiha placed her hand to her head.

"It's okay, honey. It's alright. There is a simple solution, but you need to...to hurry..."

"Anything..."

"Jasmine... the cat Minh got from Billy. You have to hurry back now. He can save me..."

Complying, she began to speed down the street, holding her close.

"How- How will this work? How do you know?" She questioned as she made her way through the night.

"Listen... Back...Back when I went to pick up Hiroshi... There was..a man... he stole the face of the poor boy... He tried to get me and Minh... he had a strange stand... An ax... He had managed to splice me before we got away...I thought it'd be a regular scratch, until I started turning to wood..."

"Wh-What?! Wood?! Ax?! How come you never told me about this! I-I'll kill him-!"

"Shh. Don't worry. Billy found us...and saved us... I managed to weaken the man's mind and Billy took us to his home... He has a special cat, Jasmine. I don't know how, but just a simple lick cured that cut..."

Katsumi's eyes widened as she slowed down slightly.

"Billy..?"

"Yes, Billy. He hardly knew me but only thought to save me. I wouldn't be here without him, you know? I would be a wooden husk...You're too hard on him; His heart's kinder than you believe. You need to trust him..."

Katsumi nodded, a tear escaping her eye. She kept on as the sun began to rise, staying in silence as Madiha rested in her arms as they arrived at the hotel.


	15. Scar Tissue

Strolling down the sidewalk, Michael looked to the skies of dawn. He kept to himself most of the day, silently taking in his surroundings. The first town Aladdin had shown him.

When he moved to Italy, he was a bit timid, not a clue to who anyone was in this country. He had studied abroad in the country prior, but was only able to comfortably stay in one city. Otherwise, he was lost in this new country. However, as he got into the acting community, he met a few people who showed kindness to him. Aladdin was the first to reach out to him, as they had both gotten a role in the same play. He took to showing Michael everywhere, and this was his favorite place; a place that grew on Michael, too. They spent much time together here, the air bringing him a longing nostalgia, a mix of sorrow lingering along.

This was also the last place he saw him. Their last show. That night...

Michael felt a tear as he stepped into the abandoned theatre, dilapidated, littered with trash, needles, and whatever else may wonder here. That night continues to haunt him, to this day, but why wouldn't it? It's the sole reason he went into isolation, and why he is here.

**October 3rd, 1999**

Lights glared down on the half-filled audience, awaiting yet another performance. Some there as devoted fans, others waiting to see a trainwreck.

There Aladdin sat, right by the curtains, light illuminating against his dejected face. He peeked out occasionally, fearing what awaited him. He and Michael both knew the toll this was taking on him, but Aladdin didn't know what to do. It's like his mind was deteriorating by the minute, much to Michael's dismay. Stressors he wanted to keep quiet, ways of coping in itself hurting him... Yet, he kept on, trying to trick himself into thinking he was the actor he once was...

"Dear..."

He looked over, finding a masked Michael. The Phantom of The Opera... Himself, the Vicomte de Chagny, Michael, the Phantom, a role they would reprise many times. He looked quite charming to him in such a dapper outfit. He put on a smile for him, nodding.

"What is it, baby?"

"Are you alright?" His eyes shown worry, a hand placed on Aladdin's shoulder.

"O-Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Reprising one of my greatest roles!"

"Well..."

"Trust me, this... This will be the play of a lifetime!" He grinned, darting his eyes around as he placed a kiss on his forehead. "I promise!"

He gave off a gentle smile, nodding as the curtains roll back, actors in their places.He wanted to believe, really. He held so much hope for him, he knew what he was capable of, yet... he had to hold back his own tears. A stumbling mess he was, eliciting laughs from the audience, sneers from his fellow actors... His facade slowly cracking, as well as... the skin around his eyes?

He jumped to him as his eyes grew odd... his irises spiraling as the skin around his eyes cracked more and more, a grin growing on his face as tears fell down his face.

"APPLAUD! APPLAUD! YOU MUST A-PPLAUD! DISRESPECTING SUCH A TALENT?!"

The audiences jeering quieted down, soon exploding into applause, sheer adoration, as well as the actors around him. He collapsed, the cheers growing louder, a hypnotic crowd falling with him, willing to do whatever he pleased.

Michael watched on in a fearful confusion as Aladdin seemed to be soaking up fictitious laud while the audience hollered with laughter. He ran to Aladdin, who was beginning to pick himself up again. He ran off the stage as the curtains closed off, Michael following, clutching roses hidden under his cape.

The ovation died down in his mind as Michael searched for Aladdin, coming to hear sobs to the side. He found him...wrapped in a red curtain, curled near discarded props. Michael choked up, kneeling down to him.

"Baby, darling..."

"Go... Go away."

"Wh-What?! No way...I can't..."

"Go. Please... I am nothing anymore. I'm... a joke. You deserve better than me. Just go away..."

"N-No!" he teared up as Aladdin turned his face from him. He reached into his cape, Aladdin looking to the rustle of the roses. "Baby...you're worth the universe to me, please... we can run off...start anew..."

He reached out his hand as he stood up, Aladdin sitting up with him. He felt so hesitant...was there really hope for him?

"Come on... It'll be so much better... So much happier..." He gave a gentle smile, his eyebrows tilted. Reluctantly, Aladdin reached out his hand.

_Creeek_

Looking up, he found an old chandelier, barely hanging from the ceiling, threatening to-

"MICHAEL-!"

"Huh?"

**CRASH**

Aladdin looked on in shock as it crashed down onto Michael, leaving him weak on the floor. He came to him fast as the glass cut into him, tears filling his eyes.

_'This is all my fault...'_

_'"Aladdin...Aladdin...we can be happy like before...'"_

Aladdin looked around as Michael slowly lost consciousness, unsure of what to do. He wandered off, Michael hearing his distance voice as he trembled. At last, he came back, looking to him as his surroundings grew dark. He felt a kiss on his lips in the midst of warm gore. Soft whispers could only be heard afterward.

"Goodbye, Michael.... I love you...I love you..."

Goodbye?!

"A...Aladdin...I l...I laah..." He fell unconscious as footsteps hurried through the back door.

\---

The scene plays in his head as he inches closer and closer to the stage, lips quivering. Timidly, he pushed back the curtains, the setting almost the same, anywhere he could spot. He stepped around, bathing in nostalgia, but trauma overcame him. Looking down, he spotted it...

He collapsed to the floor in tears, the bloodstained floor untouched; The shattered chandelier lay near a fallen rose petal nearby, withered over the years.

Aladdin....

_Rattle Rattle_

"KEHEHE!"

Michael jumped up, wiping his eyes as he looked around frantically. Clattering and footsteps continue above him as he spun around, failing to find a source.

**CRASH**

A metal beam fell beside him, just barely escaping as he found himself closer to the old chandelier. He shook, eyeing the ceiling for any clues, his stand materializing behind him.

"KEEEEHEEEE!"

He froze as he found the deformed face of a man, high in the scaffolding, a demented smile on his broken jaw. He eyed Michael's face, squinting as his ideas formed.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

The man cackled again as the beam he rested on begin to shake vigorously. His long, ragged hair flew with his motions.

"OH, Michael! How could you forget?!"

"I..."

**CRASH**

The man stood in front of him as he finally made his descent. He bore baggy grey pants, kept up by a bulky brown tool belt. Wires hung from his limbs, wrapping around his scarred, bare torso. Michael looked into his crazed green eyes, trying to make connections. That right eye; the iris full of blood...

"Flea..."

"KEEEH! Took you long enough, didn't it, buddy boy?!"

"What...What are you doing here?"

"PHUUUSH!" Flea waved around, pliers found in his hand, a wrench in the other. "Silly, silly... How could you forget? You know you and your 'friends' shitshows took a toll on me, too!" He spits as he strolled closer to him.

"I was already poor enough! All I was to you- just your lovable technician! Then that god awful show left me homeless! Look at me!" He measured himself up for Michael, "You think you're the victim heeere?"

"What do you mean?!" He whimpered, scooting backward, "N-none of your circumstances could be my fault! I-I'm sorry that happened, but-"

"Oh CRAM IT, man!" He threw his tools down in a fit of anger. "All those years up in those ceilings...fixing everything up just right per request of your special little FRIEND. What the hell did you ever even think you were hiding? Pkuuuh..."

Michael shivered as he spotted a hand appearing on the rambling man' shoulder, it's source hidden by the dark.

"L...Little D- AAAAAAGHCK!" He screamed out in pain as blood drenched his face, his scar reverting to a gaping wound. He slapped his hands to it in a pitiful attempt to stop the gorey flow, wincing at the touch.

"Pshkaaaa! So EASY! That little slip up those years ago really helped out, huh? Oh to think..." He hovered in front of him, fingers brushing against a hammer stored in his belt. "Sometimes, it was fun to crawl around in those scaffoldings... feels like that was the only place I was ever allowed to be... Got real good at jumping from beam to beam, wire to wire...Pkahh... I chose the perfect time to mess with that chandelier."

He bent over, harshly dragging his hand into Michaels wound, eliciting another scream from him as his face twisted into terror. Flea reached to his belt, grabbing a knife only to slightly graze the gash before getting punched away by the bloody man.

As he was dazed, Michael tried to make a run for it, blood trailing behind him as his vision grew scarlet. He began stumbling, his vision to a skewed to do much as he frantically wiped away his blood, only to have his efforts wasted time and time again. He felt around as Flea trailed behind, fast on all fours with his demented grin.

_Thunt_

He felt around, finding a cabinet in front of him. He began to scale it, discovering it to be quite tall. Wiping his eye again, he glimpsed back to see Flea quickly catching up, Michael feeling a slight panic.

"L-Little Dark Age!"

The larger jester figure appeared, Michael shimmying up the tent-like body as it lifted him up, hopping on top of the large cabinet. Looking down again, he found the disgruntled man at the bottom, a smirk growing on Michael's own face.

"Haaa! Little- AHK!" Again, he fell back as blood burst out of him, pain enrapturing him as he lie for a moment. He heard a rattling, picking himself back up, scratches heard against the side of the wood.

"KUUU HUU!" Flea appeared, dashing toward Michael as he scampered backward, nearing the edge. The deformed man gritted his teeth, grasping the hammer by his side. "That chandelier should've killed you! Your little boyfriend! Yoou should both be gone, kahaaa!" He swiped at Michael, managing to land a dent on his head, his vision doubling now has he grew dizzy, beginning to inch over the edge.

"But it's okay ...kaha! Mr. Carsmile gave me the okay... He has him! His suffering is his only good show... to think of the torment I can bring to him when I get you!" He unraveled some wire that linked to a back loop, lassoing them around Michael, who was swaying around as the cords limply fell onto him. Flea crawled on top of the man, roughly tying cords around his limbs as he cackled.

"Huhnnf..."

"Ohh... Shut up..." He brought cords to his mouth, creating a thick cover around his mouth as he whimpered, consciousness waning. "What to do, what to do...I could kiiiilll you...puppet you around your broken lover...or it could be a couple's torture...phaaa!"

"Hnnnf"

"Shut UP!"

_Smack_

He delivered several smacks to his face, Michael growing quieter as fleas sadistic desires becoming more fulfilled by the second.

_Duuun.... dun....._

  
"What the hell?"

Flea looked around as Michael slowly inched away. He sniffed the air, noting a burning scent...looking down, he found the floor beginning to spawn flames...spreading faster by the minute.

"Wh-What?! No! No, no no no!" He stood up as the flames hugged the cabinet they rest on. "NO! M-My only home...n-no! You!" He strained his eyes over to Michael, who's torso wavered off the platform. "I-I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITH YOU!"

He threw what remained of Michael's body into the flames as he eyed the ceiling, dropping his hammer. On impulse, he jumped up, gripping a beam that had lay 30 feet above him before, looking down as the flames spread fast across the place, scaling up the walls as he jumped from beam to beam, swinging from wire to wire.

"Ka...Ka haha!!! That little pest is dead! Whatever the hell he's trying, he's still dead! Carsmile will let me say at his place, right He's taken over a ton of empty houses, hasn't he?! He's got the money...yeah!" He crouched over a beam, eyeing the flames. "He never made ME crawl in these ceilings for his shows! If only he got the fame that Aladdin stole- Kahaha!" He began to swing around violently, a shrill laugh escaping as thoughts swirled in his mind.

"H-HE'LL HAVE IT ALL! SO WILL I! WHO NEEDS A RAGGED OLD STAGE WHEN YOU COULD HAVE A MANSION, HA! And he'll never be needy... No more electrocutions and scars! Coohaa!"

_Creeeek_

His head jolted behind him as the steel shook, spotting fire taking the ceiling with it, and right behind him... The bloodied actor, a mischievous smirk on his face as the giant harlequin hover behind him.

"Y-YOU! Oh, what fucking ever. Why do you keep trying! You must be missing half your blood! Scar tissue can make your nasty little cut open up more, if you want! You pompous pretty boy!" A longhorn skull figure appears behind him, a hand on both shoulders as cloth hung from its shoulders. Its giant red tail framed it's user's legs, it's tip shaking back and forth. Michael only trudged forward as Flea kept still. Michael only trudged forward as Flea kept still.

"Keehee! Come on closer!" Blood began seeping out faster as he reached for his knife, "I can continue your torture! Carsmile will be so pleased, maybe he'll give me a role in one of his own shows! That little narcissistic jerk would never give me that time of day! I'll-!"

_**CLANK** _

Michael slammed the man's own hammer against him, interrupting his daydreams as he began to fall to the floor.

"N-NO!" He just barely grabbed a wire, which strained enough with his weight, threatening to snap at any moment. He tried to keep still, attempting to find a way to escape without breaking the wire, falling to his own demise... This must be 50 feet now, right? Oh, god...

"Y-YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! GOOD LUCK BLEEDING OUT IN THESE FLAMES ANYWAYS! THERE'S NO P-POINT!" He flinched as the wire grew warm, flames crawling towards him. He looked up, still cackling... That old beam must be causing the worst burns of his life! The ceiling right above his head was drowned him flames yet... he was unscathed? Moving around like nothing's wrong...

"DR-DROP YOUR SHITTY ACTING! THIS IS NO PLAY! THIS IS YOUR LIFE! AND Y-YOU WILL-!"

**CRASH**

The metal beam above him collapsed, slamming Flea off the wire as it snapped, sending both to the floor. Michael hovered above, grasping tight to Little Dark Age as they descended to the floor.

_Thud_

Flea finally landed on the floor, the sounds of broken bones accompanying him as bruises began to form.

"I know how this stage as set up too, you know... Every little detail. You think I'd forget anything from that night? I know this place just as well as you."

Michael felt a tightening sensation on his face, feeling to find his scar has healed once again. A relieved smile grew as he looked over the deceased technician. He reminisced as he made his way out, searching for a phone booth to reunite with the others.

Flea was always wired quite strangely... but he used to be so fun-loving, a very charismatic sort. This Carsmile guy sure can get to people's heads... using even the smallest disagreements to make them snap...

How many people has he turned against them?

\---

"Mr. Carsmile, Sir?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"CARSMILE, SIR?!"

"I already acknowledge your father, boy, quiet down!" The taller man stood, gazing down at Tanx as his father placed his gloved hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Carsmile, sir..."

"CARSMILE THERE IS SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT I NEED TO-"

"QUIET DOWN." He shouted as the young man's father alerted him to stop once again, holding up a finger to him, turning back to Carsmile.

  
"Mr. Carsmile, sir, please excuse him... he just had his hearing taken away from him after that mission...I believe he's been permanently deafened because of him."

Carsmile's eyes opened a little more, eyebrows turning to a ponderous face.

"Deafened? How is that? Billy can only manipulate gravity, and that ...pest's little friends shouldn't be able to do that from the information I've gathered..."

"I believe it was Hiroshi himself who did this."

"What?!" His brows furrowed as his iris' shrunk, the man now nodding to his son.

"CARSMILE..."

His father tapped him again, flattening his palms out as he lowered them.

"Carsmile...That Hiroshi..! You never told me he had a stand! That shit pierced into my ears, there was blood everywhere!" He had more quietly explained as his father gave a look of disapproval.

"A-A STAND?! What is this? What the hell does it do?" He stomped his foot in demand and frustration. The suited man turned to his son once again, motioning his hands. Two fingers stood up onto his palm, then shaking his flattened palms slightly.

"It...It sings! That's all I know... and what he knows, too. I don't think he's ever seen it before either, but Billy has...Billy...I almost got him ... All I know is that his singing can deafen people... and cause bleeding." He rubbed under his nose as the phantom feeling came back to him.

"A deafening stand, huh... that's not too bad but, I must have her keep an eye on that... She can gather more intel on this soon... That traitorous Billy. He's only useful the few times he used his brain, anyway. That desperate fool will latch onto anyone who's nice enough to him." He sighed, looking onto the two as he sat back onto his chair. Squinting, he looked to the elder one as he was patting his own stiffly curled hair with a look of concern. Carsmile mulled, and motioned his hand to come towards him. The man complied, nodding to his son once more as he came forward.

"Dr. Dog... You have a powerful ability, don't you? Nastassia has told me quite a bit about it."

"Yes, sir.'

"Good. from my knowledge, you could certainly crush that boy, and that circus freak of an actor." He hissed.

Dr. Dog nodded, the two continue to discuss the plans as their targets quietly brought themselves together elsewhere.


	16. Year of The Cat

"BILLY!"

Quick footsteps barged into the room, slamming the door open. Billy woke up, startled, banging his head against his bed frame.

"Ow, hey, what is it?! It's like 3 am..." He squinted towards Katsumi, the light illuminating against her and Madiha. Focusing in, he found Madiha to be covered in some dark liquid, seemingly asleep.

"JASMINE...GET YOUR CAT...NOW"

"Uh, uh-!" He kicked his blanket around, scurrying towards the door. Katsumi made her way back out, placing her unconscious wife down on the couch.

"Ts ts ts...Jasmine...Jasmine... Oh fuck..." His eyes darted about, adjusting to the light, "There!"

He caught the half-open door next to his, Minh with her arms wrapped around the cat. He snuck in, swiftly though gently picking up the sleeping cat. It let out a soft meow as it awakened, nuzzling into Billy's arms. Stumbling over to them, Katsumi grabbed the cat and placed it on her wife. She pats it frantically as it curled up onto her, finally looking to Billy. He nodded, picking the cat up and scanned for wounds.

He finally spotted the knife which juts out of her chest, blood more slowly seeping out. Gently, he removed it, hovering Jasmine's face over the wound. Complying, he slid his tongue across it, Madiha wincing at the sandy texture. The wound slowly closed as Madiha's conscious came back to her. Katsumi looked on in surprise and relief, the cat curling up on her wife's chest. Madiha smiled up at them with tired eyes, Billy nodding in response.

"Oh, Madiha...." Katsumi wrapped her arms around her, tearing up, "I'm so sorry..."

"Baby...it's ok... I don't need an apology." She motioned towards Billy, who was scuffling during the moment. Kasumi lifted up, rubbing her own arm, cheeks puffed as she looked at him.

"Thanks...Billy..." She patted his back, a surprised look on his face.

"It's- It's no problem!" He placed his hand on his face, still groggy.

"Well...I'm sure you would like to get back to bed, right? I would like to rest as well..." Madiha chimed in, exhausted.

"Oh, yeah! Come on, I'll take you to our room!" Katsumi began to pick up her wife, only to be met with a gentle pat.

"No, no... keep me here... I'm not wanting anymore movement. Just leave me here."

She slumped, looking over to the door. Sighing, she plopped her back down, placing herself on a recliner right by.

"Fine, then I will stay here too."

"Wonderful..." Madiha sighed, nodding off to sleep, her wife following suit.

\---

_Rattle Rattle_

The door opened slowly, creaking into the darkness. The woman looked around, trying to make out any doors or figures.

"Huwhuhf..." Hiroshi mumbled in her arms, having passed out a while ago. She stroked her hand against his face in an attempt to quiet him as she sneaked in. Feeling around, she finally found a doorknob, cold and smooth.

Peering in, she found a small figure on the bed, seemingly unnerved. Her face held a gentle frown as her arms loosely grasped around a pillow. Lying Hiroshi down next to her, she examined her face. Her face illuminated by vague lights which shone in, her button nose twitched. The woman thought to herself, patting her cheek as she made her way out.

\---

"Dad!!!"

"Hmm...?"

Hiroshi was awoken by tiny arms tight around his waist. Looking down, he found an excitable Minh looking back to him.

"Aw... Good morning, Minh!" He lifted himself up, peering towards the clock.

**7:56 AM**

_'That's a little early...nothing wrong with starting up beforehand, though.'_

"Where were you?!" She grabbed his hand as he lifted himself up.

"I just had to help Madiha somewhere... it's nothing much." He patted her head, smiling "Everything's alright..."

He stood for a moment, trying to think just how he got here. He shrugged it off as he had just woken up, his minds always a little clouded at this time. He made his way to change, leaving Minh behind to do the same. He found Katsumi and Minh passed out in their respective seats. He quietly made his way past the two, finding a place to himself in the bathrooms. Looking into the mirror, he found faint bags around his eyes, his hair a mess. He sighed, getting ready, combing his hair. He shrugged, having to make do for the day as he flattened out his outfit.

"Huugh..."

He became increasingly aware of the immense pain in his head. He grabbed his temples in an attempt to ease it, to no avail. He had about an hour... maybe he could rest it off. Making his way back to his room, he found Minh gazing out the window. Curiously, he joined her, taking in the scenery. A wave of nostalgia hit him as his eyes widened.

"This place...oh my." He placed his hand to his mouth. "My father talked about it all the time...Your grandfather... he would take me here a lot when I was quite young."

He sniffled a bit, taking in the memories from years past as Minh looked up to him with concern. She attempted to reach his face, trying to dry his tears. She only managed to tap his chin as he wiped at his eyes.

"No worries... they're happy tears! The memories are lovely!" He fibbed partially, reminiscent of the good times. He found the feeling of what could've been creeping into his mind.

_Rumble Rumble_

"Huh?!"

He snapped out of his thoughts, finding the room to be shaking. He found a side table in the corner vibrating along, a shadow seemed to swipe past it. The two trembled along with the movements, Hiroshi panicking as Minh stood confused. He grabbed Minh, ducking under the table

"An earthquake..."

He closed his eyes as his arms tightened around his daughter. He felt the atmosphere around him change... the wind gently blowing against his face, the air slightly cooler. He heard voices clamoring around him as the vibrations decreased. Even as they stopped, he kept his arms around Minh in worry.

"Um, hello? What are you doing under there?"

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, he peered up, finding a slotted surface above him. He bounced up, only to hit his head, the table shaking slightly. He found a hand waver near him, a pair of legs right by him. A face appeared to duck down, an upturned nose with almond eyes. Her dark hair fell a bit short, large curls at the front, a kerchief tied around her neck. Her dress was tight and dark, coming to her knees. A sense of familiarity came to him as he took in her gentle appearance.

"Is everything alright?" She motioned her hand, signaling him to grab it. Complying, he continued to gaze on in a daze. He only snapped out of it as a small hand pat his face.

"Dad...?"

He shook his head, placing her down, but keeping her close in confusion.

"Dad, huh?" The woman looked him up and down. "You look quite young to be a father, and your daughter..."

"Oh, um, yeah... I adopted her some time back, is all..."

"Oh, I see... Well, who are you then, stranger? Did you just blow in from a tornado?" She chuckled.

"I'm... I'm Hiroshi. Hiroshi Saei. This is Minh." He lifted himself up slowly with her assistance.

"A pretty name... Saei, huh? What are the odds, I've the same! It's not a common one around here..." She squinted again, "Maybe you're a long lost relative.. you look a lot like my brother, you know?"

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind me...I'm just rambling. Some call me Mad Donna, but you can just call me Madiha, ha..." She held her hand's together, a slight meekness to her. Hiroshi tried to brush it off, but his mouth still sat agape. The woman tilted her head to the side with concern as she knit her brow.

"Is everything ok?"

"Um, yeah, sorry...I'm just getting over a crazy...night...." He rubbed his eyes, "So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just waiting for my brother... I haven't seen him in a while, and he's finally got some time off! He's becoming a star, you know?"

"Your brother?"

"Yes... He's very busy these days. I keep trying to schedule but something always seems to come up... I don't see why I try much anymore. But, still, I finally get a chance to see him again!"

"Madi! Hey!" A tall man jogged in, rather casual clothing, a grey-green jacket and something wrapped around his chest. He waved, another man following close behind, in a dark green collared coat, his hair short and curly.

"Aladdin-! Um..." She looked at the three of them in confusion. "Who is...?"

"Yeah, Madi..." He got closer, his silhouette becoming more clear. Wrapped around his chest was an occupied baby carrier, Aladdin's eyes wrinkled slightly in assurance as he pushed his blonde hair back, "I'm afraid something came up again..."

"Care to explain?" she asked, eying the small man behind him. He waved with a worried smile.

"My son... um... I finally convinced Kaoru to take him to Italy! And my friend here, I decided to show the two of them around town! It's our favorite place anyways." He motioned to him.

"Hello, Madiha... I've heard much about-"

"Son?!" She interrupted, not able to look over the fact.

"Hey! You interrupted him! I'll explain in a bit."

"Aladdin, if she wants to talk about this first, it's fine." He shifted awkwardly, sensing a tension between the two.

"You're fine. Go ahead." She forced a smile.

"Um- Well. I've heard much about you! Very good things... I'm Michael, by the way; I do plays with your brother! I just moved here, so he's been showing me around..." He smiled nervously, noting Madiha's slight frown.

"Nice to meet you, but Aladdin!" she motioned to the child, wrapped in a carrier around his father's chest. "Son?! When did this happen?"

"Yea, um... you know about Kaoru, right?! I could swear I told you she was pregnant!"

"No, you didn't! You tell me less and less!"

"I'm sorry, I must've...forgotten...Hey..." He looked over to Hiroshi, who held a shocked expression on his face, "Well who is this?"

"Oh, this is-"

"I'm Hiroshi..." He held up his hand, "I was just strolling around..."

"Hiroshi, eh?" He shook his hand, "What a coincidence! My son... his name's also Hiroshi!" He tousled the baby's hair, who giggled in response. Hiroshi nodded, holding back tears in his eyes. He got closer, holding his hand out to the infant. He took his finger in his tiny hands, cooing as he stared at him.

"He..." Hiroshi sniffled, the situation overwhelming him more and more.

"He's adorable, isn't he? Hiroshi here's gonna go places! I'm not sure where yet, but I know it! And I'll be with him all the steps of the way! A star, just like his father!" He grew cheeky grin, holding a proud stance. Hiroshi slapped his free hand to his mouth, holding back tears. Aladdin looked on in slight confusion, smile fading.

"Are you alright?" Michael stepped in, concern in his voice. Hiroshi looked to his eyes, healthy and full of light.

"I'm...yes...I'm just a little off..." He trailed off, looking to his daughter. Minh stepped forward, looking into the baby's face. She perked up, holding his hand as he took his other hand off the finger, wavering his hand in her face.

"He looks like you!" She looked up to Hiroshi, amused.

"Is this your sister, then?"

Hiroshi shook his head, "Daughter...Her name is Minh."

"Hmm.." Aladdin looked at her, "I see...I see." he nodded, a look of understanding swept over his face.

"Take... Take good care of him. Be there for him..."

Aladdin looked back up, a surprised expression. He put on a gentle smile and nodded.

"Um...Of course! Will do!"

Hiroshi walked over to the next table, sniveling as he soaked in the events. The three looked over in concern, the baby happily babbling nonetheless.

"Well, Madi, I should get going; we wanna get home at a decent time, um- You can join us if you want."

"Um... no, it's fine. You can go on... we can meet some other time."

"Alright then- I'm real sorry sis... careers really getting busy...I'll see you!"

"Bye..." She sighed as they walked off, weakly stirring her coffee.

"That man did look quite a bit like your son, huh?"

"A bit... it's strange. Nothing more than a coincidence, I'm sure." Aladdin looked back to them, then continued forward. Hiroshi kept in his seat, holding his daughter close. He kept murmuring promises to keep her safe, to always be there for her.

Aladdin cared so much for him; he held such high hopes. He seemed so genuine and caring...what happened? Whatever it was, he swore he would not let it happen to him.

"MADI!!!" Fast footsteps came behind him. Turning his head, he found a ginger woman, dressed in a suit that had lightning décorations spread about. The woman excitedly hugged Madiha as Hiroshi's eyes lit up. More nostalgia came to him, his years of growing into music coming back to him.

"Buick McKane..." He gasped, causing her to look up. She put on her iconic friendly smirk, spreading her arms about.

"In the flesh!" She laughed, holding out a hand, Hiroshi shaking it timidly, "A fan I presume?"

"I... um... Yes! Your work is so great- I..." He smiled, looking at her youthful face, "Keep up the good work..."

"Hehe, hell yeah! Rock on, lil man!" She held her hands in devil horn positions.

"Come on, Katsumi..." Madiha chimed in, a dejected smile on her face

"Aw..." Katsumi turned around, taking the woman in a hug. "Did he ditch you again?" She whispered, Madiha nodding.

They walked off as Hiroshi stared in disbelief. What was going on? This had to be a dream, right?! He looked at his daughter again, who smiled sweetly to him.

_Rumble Rumble_

The tables and chairs around him began shaking again, the two trembling along. Another earthquake?!

He ducked under the same table, holding on to Minh tight. It continued, the breeze getting even colder than before.

"Um, Hiroshi? What are you doing under there?"

The same face peered at him, a little more aging under her almond eyes. Her blonde hair fell longer onto her shoulders. She donned her wrapped dress, which looked a little newer than before. She held out her hand, Hiroshi taking it.

"You look like you've been in a tornado or something! Are you okay?"

"Um..."

"MADI!!!" Familiar fast footsteps paced towards them, smaller ones trying to keep up.

"Oh, you look so great!" She hugged her, smiling. "Michael's finally caught up with us, so shall we get going?" The small man waved with a slight smile.

"Where were you all night?!"

"I... got too lost in my nostalgia, I suppose. Everything's alright, though." Michael looked over to Hiroshi, who's lips quivered. "Um..."

The rest looked over to him as tears welled up, biting his lips. Overwhelming emotions of love and nostalgia came over him, longing for a different future. His tears began flowing as he held his face, kneeling down. Michael gasped, Madiha hurrying over to him and Katsumi looked in a confused worry. He felt a tiny hand pat his back, arms of varying sizes wrapped around him.

"Woah, woah! Hiroshi, dear...."

"What in the world is going on, Hiroshi! Are you alright?"

"Is somethin' wrong, Hirosh?! Oh, man..."

"HIROSHIIII!" A figure slammed into his back, wrapping his arms tight around him. "What's wrong, man?!"

He trembled as he felt a slender hand wipe at his tears, taking in the care around him.

"I...I just...."

"Did someone hurt you?" Michaels gentle voice came in.

"Is that why you were hiding under a table?!" Madiha gasped a bit.

"What is it, kid?!" Katsumi's face grew more into concern, unsure of how to console him.

"Who did it?! I'll kick their ass-!" Billy came into view beside his face, his arms still wrapped around him.

"No, no..I'm ok...I don't know I...I love you guys.."

The elder three grew more confused as Billy kept position.

"This stress must be getting to you... Come on, Hirosh, Let's go back. You need a break." Katsumi picked him up from the ground, heading towards the hotel.

"Take all the time you need, dear...oh..." Madiha kept behind, a hint of worry in her voice.

"You don't have to push yourself for this, you know. We can keep going on our own if you want." Michael kept up with the group.

"I swear if someone hurt you I will get them for you-! Oh, man!" Billy kept close, wiping away his oncoming tears. Katsumi let put s gentle grunt, but sighed and attempted a smile towards him. Hiroshi kept on, Minh still in his arms, trying to console her father.

His tears kept falling like a river's flow, how could he stop? He was overwhelmed with the love that surrounds him. His father may not have kept his promise, but the others fulfilled that love without realizing it.

Yet, deep down, he knew his father did care. He regrets the betrayal he gave his son. He could feel it.


	17. Mama's Gun - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: topics of domestic abuse near the end, implications of child abuse

_Rattle Rattle_

"C'mon kid, cheer up..."

Katsumi opened the door, followed by the others as they attempted to console the weeping Hiroshi. A savory whiff breezed past them; eggs, carrots, rice, prawn cakes, cucumbers. She looked around, eyes drifting to the kitchen where a woman stands. Her hair was long and dark' tied to a ponytail which fell halfway to her back. Her jacket was dark leather, falling off her right shoulder. It covered a teal dress, that had a pattern of simplified eyes on the side of it. Katsumi shoved Hiroshi into Michael, who was closest behind him besides Billy.

"Who the hell are you?!" She stormed up to her as she decorated the plates with the meal.

"Ly Thanh." She smiled warmly, "Just call me Thanh. Cơm tấm?" She lifted up a plate to her, only to be met with angry eyes. Katsumi batted at it, causing her to retract it. She shrugged, placing it onto the counter. "Is everything al-"

"How did you get in here?!" She held her hand behind her back, forming a yellow ring. Minh looked up, nose twitching as she looked at the stranger's face. Hiroshi sniffled, looking up along as he tried to gather himself.

"Thanh...she's...you..." He recollected a moment "She helped me home..it's ok... uurgh." He clasped his own head, trying to ease his pain.

"Aw, as I suspected... You must have a hangover after all that drinking!" She picked up a light mango colored drink, swirling it around. "No worries! This will be just the cure for you, too!"

Katsumi continued to look on, suspicion on her face.

"I thought Hiroshi didn't drink?" She leaned over to her, "What did you get him into?"

"Katsumi, it's fine, she didn't do anything..." He stumbled forward out of Billy's grip.

"Yes, when I met him he seemed very drunk already, so I just helped him home!"

She stepped back, looking her up and down.

"I don't recall seeing you this morning. How did you get in here?"

_Wshh_

"I saw her this morning...?" Michael stepped forward with a loom of uncertainty. "Yes, right before I left..."

"When did you come home, Michael? We met you by the café."

"I stopped by to see if anyone was still here, belongings intact, yes. She was here when I popped in, beginning to prepare this meal."

"You didn't question it?"

"Of course I did! She explained herself, and I went on my way. What harm was a woman cooking breakfast gonna do to you all outside?"

_Wshh_

_'Well, it checks out. Besides, anyone who helped Hiroshi must be good...'_

She shook her head, confused, then nodded to herself. She supposed so, if there was an ulterior motive, she probably would've made a move at his weakest moment. Though he wasn't doing too great at the moment, but he was still well enough to fight back, not to mention the backup he had.

Minh walked over to Jasmine, who was nestled on the couch. She took him in his arms, her eyebrows down-turned as she looked to the wall. A small, circular dent by the table. She blinked, focusing in on it. She didn't really look around the room too much, but that didn't seem to be there before...

"Well, everything's ready!" She set the table, motioning everyone over. They complied, except Minh, who stay sitting up on the couch. She looked to the woman, trying to put pieces together.

"Come on, my child!" She motioned again, to no avail. She frowned slightly, making her way to the girl. She smiled again, ruffling her short hair.

_Wshh_

_'Everyone else trusts in her, why shouldn't I? It all looks so good, anyways'_

Hesitantly, she walked over with Thanh, sitting down. Jasmine fell into her lap, keeping close.

"Now, come on! I worked hard on this!" She smiled, pushing her cup up, proceeding to take a sip. The others followed suit, some less enthusiastic than others. Hiroshi followed through, as the rest placed their cups back. Katsumi prodded at her plate, still suspicious. Michael carried in, not much of a care, the same as Madiha. Billy jumped in, obviously hungry. Minh made no attempt to join the rest. She sat, nose twitching as she stares at her platter.

_Wshhhhh_

_'It all looks great! It's like a cozy meal...'_

She sat still, scrunching her face.

_'Who cheers and doesn't at least taste the drink? That's weird... it looks so good, anyways'_

Billy picked up his cup, taking a swig. Michael gave a slight sip, then continued on his meal. Madiha gazed to the drink, complying. Katsumi looked on with the rest.

_'Everything still checks out... I'm sure it's fine.'_

She sighed, finally giving in to the drink. It was vaguely sweet, a bit like mango. It made her feel cold and calm. She looked over to her wife, who swayed, a drowsy look in her eyes. The both of them didn't get enough sleep, did they?

"Hey..." Madiha started, pointing to Thanh. "I... I saw you, yesterday! The club..."

"Oh, yes, you must be Madiha? Hiroshi mentioned you when I helped the poor guy around."

"Yes...Yeaaah... Oh, man" She held her forehead, "I didn't even think to find Hiroshi... man, if he were that drunk, who knows what could've happened. I forgot that specialty about Zumm's club, heh..." She took another swig of her drink, attempting to alleviate her slight hangover.

"I didn't drink..." Hiroshi placed his face into his hands, "I have no interest in it..."

"I know you didn't, dear. I forgot the part about Club 66, Zumm's stand is the disco ball, hah. It makes for a more rowdy party, there. You must've gotten hit with the lights of it, a ton..." Hiroshi stared as she answered, eyebrows furrowing.

"Would've been nice to know at first..." He too sipped his drink.

"Hey, if you were at that club too, how come you're not like these two?" Katsumi chimed in, finding another doubt towards Thanh.

"Well, several reasons! I'm a regular there, so I've gotten more used to it. I didn't get hit with the lights that much, either. I also created this little elixir here myself, didn't I?" She brought her glass into view.

"And man, it works wonders!" He continued to clear out his cup in desperation."

"Oh, yes. This is practically a miracle drink! Combats hangovers or any nausea! It makes you so relaxed, too! It really helps with stress, too, it's pretty fast-acting!"

_Wshh_

_'Wonder if this could help me...'_

Everyone followed through, managing to ingest most of their drinks. There were nods, stress being relieved from some of them. Billy just gave a half-lidded smile, going back to his meal.

"You are an amazing cook, man!" He spoke through mouthfuls of food.

"Why, thank you! This one of my favorite dishes, it's always a pleasure to cook."

Hiroshi tapped at his cup, having run out. He rubbed his eyes, looking to Thanh.

"Um...please..."

She nodded, walking to the kitchen for a refill. Swiftly, she returned it to him as he hazily began to chug down. She looked to his plate, finding it barely touched.

"What..is this stuff....?" He smiled at its magic, spinning the drink around. "What's in it...?"

"Oh, you know...it's just a special juice... It's almost like a liquid ecstasy, you could say. Its ingredients are a bit of a secret!"

"Huh..."

Katsumi gazed on a moment, gears churning in her mind. Her eyes widened as she looked on to him.

"H-Hiroshi-!" He collapsed into the table, eliciting gasps from the rest. She attempted to stand, only to fall to her knees. She pulled herself as the strength left her body, consciousness fading. The other three looked to her as Thanh smirked, they trembling in confusion. She allowed the drink to take its course as her body count continued. Minh slid down her chair, holding Jasmine tight.

"If only I knew about this stuff when he was around, everything would be better off. I would have never lost her..."

She stood, looking down at Hiroshi. Her friendly smile twisted into anger as she kicked at him in rapid turns. She let fury and vengeance overcome her as she caved into a sadistic urge.

"You dirty, dirty man! You bastard! I take one trip and you steal her from me! You're just like that old cunt!"

She froze as she heard tiny gasps under the table. She squats down, spotting the panicked child. Her face softened, a worried look as Minh's eyes welled.

"My little kitten..." She smiled again, tears in her eyes as she slowly crawled to her. She took her into a hug, Minh squirming in her grip. "My baby..."

"What do you want! W-What do you want?!"

"Don't worry, the demons are gone..." She held her close, "My beautiful Minh..."

She stared into her face, noting a sense of familiarity. A face known to her not too long ago... no, no...

"You can't be..."

"I missed you, darling...I'm so sorry that horrid man stole you away from me..." She teared up. "Why did you run away that day...? I was doing what was best for both of us... We would have never had trouble..."

Minh sniffled as her own memories overcame her, calming down in her arms.

\----

**1997**

A simple summers visit to Japan. That's all she knew it to be. Aged 4, what all would she know? It was nice, a sunny day. A stroll through a little town to get everyone's minds off things. The tension between her mother and father were high, but they attempted to hide that.

Her parents weren't on the best terms, not in the slightest; They despised each other. Every day were just bouts of yelling and beatings, normally from her father. She would also receive this violence, but just presumed it to be what everyone else did. Nothing to worry about, though she didn't quite like these happenings. They were, of course, upsetting, but who would she turn to? Her mother faced it too, it happens to everyone, doesn't it? Just brush it off.

Her mother was more caring towards her. She was overly protective, but a bit clueless at times. Occasionally, she'd leave her daughter all on her own, for business reasons or otherwise. Some of the things she did she believed to be just, as did her daughter.

"He's a bad, bad man, no matter what you think..."

Any time they were alone, she'd whisper to her not to trust her father, how terrible he is. How they will get out of there one day. Until then, they faced the man's wrath, day in and day out. He never really looked after Minh. Hardly tried to make an impact; not a positive one, at least. He'd kick her around, only using her to fetch him things, do things he posed too lazy to do.

He'd shone more attention to Thanh, however, still using her for things, using her for pleasure. He never truly cared about the two; Minh wasn't even a plan. He hardly stood her, forcing Thanh solely to look after her.

"I think a little trip to Japan would be nice for the three of us!" Her voice chimed into the room lit by a television screen. The man seated in a recliner grunted, Minh looking up as she messed with the trash on the ground. She held up three tickets in her hand, shaking them around with a bittersweet smile. "It could be great for bonding! I've heard it's so nice there, too."

He sighed, turning his stubbled face to her. He soaked in the idea for a moment, growing a smirk on his face. "Fine by me, I guess."

She squinted in disgust a moment, then smiled to Minh. "How does that sound, my kitten?"

The girl looked up to her, nodding with a grin. Her mother giggled, picking her up out of the mess. They hardly packed anything, not having much to their name. Yes, a calm little trip, nothing much was needed for it. Just one thing.

A relatively peaceful trip it was, at least for Thanh and her daughter. Anytime her husband was gone, she felt unfamiliar ease to her. Yet, when he returned to them, he only caused disorder. Complaints of underwhelming services from the two, how Thanh didn't please him like the girls here did. She could only grumble to these, letting thoughts run through her mind. She was still determined to let this trip go as planned, peace for all of them. Peace for the rest of their lives after this. She organized for them to take a stroll, do some shopping and the like. Her husband complied, not finding much to do in the daytime anyway.

The day had gone as planned, relative fun between the ladies of the group. Yet, the lazy man groaned and complained, garnering no satisfaction from the day. He lashed out to them constantly, not too harsh as they were still in public, but patronizing and cruel comments to them. There were swift slaps when the public was turned away when he was pushed to his limits, which could be reached quite easily. They took upon their walk, beginning to trail down a quaint town nearby. It was rather empty, litter here and there. A mixture of people at work, or just a general absence. A nice place to calm yourself, yet could be used to a certain individual's advantage.

"Uch," The unkempt man grumbled, "Where the hell are we? This is just some dump."

"Is there something wrong, honey?"

"Yea, there's nothin' good here. What's the point if I'm not getting my-"

"This is supposed to be a trip. For the three of us. No spare floozies with you, now can you try to be positive for once?" She clenched her teeth as they neared a littered dead end. He paused, turning to her with a grimace.

_Smack_

"Don't talk like that to me, woman."

She reeled, swinging back. "Oh fuck you, you dry old bastard!"

He snatched her arm, throwing her to the ground. Minh flinched, stepping back a bit as his eyes caught hers. She threw her arms up into a makeshift shield as he just mumbled. She heard footsteps, his presence beginning to overwhelm her as he hovered. He threw a kick and began to lift his fists up.

"You little shit..."

**_BANG BANG_ **

He froze as blood began to spurt out of his chest, collapsing to the ground. Thanh stood, her crystal gun smoking. She stared at his body, twitching as a gruesome smile appeared on her face. Minh trembled at the sight, trying to grasp the situation. She crawled backward as Thanh began to giggle.

"F...Finally...Finally... No more." She stay shaking, fresh blood pooling around her. "My baby, my baby...we're..."

She looked up to find nothing, turning her head around to a barren street.

"Free...My baby...My kitten...no...no..." She shoved her gun in her pocket, running down the sidewalk in search of the petrified girl. She felt tears run down her face, frantically looking around. Was it worth it? It will be fine, she's just in shock... they'll be free. Suddenly, she stopped.

How could she ever let her see such a thing? The daughter she sought to shield from the world had just been scarred for life. Her father murdered right in front of her. But, he was awful... she must have been just as relieved, right? She's just in a state of shock! Everyone does dumb things in that state. Right, right...

She started up again, realizing how far she must be getting. She will find her.

"MINH...MINH! MY KITTEN!"

The young girl panted as she dashed down the sidewalk, finding herself in a busier city. What should she do, what was that?! It wasn't good... She's seen someone motionless like that before.

_Death._

That's what her father called it. Death, dying, dead... he'd mention it a bit. She knew it was a terrible thing, that they never would wake up. And blood usually comes when you get hurt...

She knew her father wouldn't be waking up. She choked up, despite all the pain he put her through, she felt remorse. Sorrow. She felt a loss of innocence and trust manifest into her mind. She wouldn't be the same, and she couldn't go back, could she? What if her mother was going back to hurt her?!

_Thunt_

"Oh, my."

She looked up to see a small man, with light brown skin and short curly hair as dark as his eyes. His face held much youth and surprise as he looked at her. He wore a red button-up sweater over a white turtleneck, his blue-grey jeans over his dress shoes.

"She's adorable, isn't she?!" He nudged a man next to him, who was slightly taller. His skin was fair, though slightly greyed, his dark brown hair swept back. He had a dark blue vest, large yellow triangles patterned here and there. He had dark grey pants, as well as the same black dress shoes.

"She is, yes! What's your name, young lady?" He looked down at her, mood changing to somber as he fully caught a glimpse of her. Something was off to him, she seemed unwell.

She stood still, tearing up again. She bawled, trying to sputter some kind of answer in her confusion. The two looked in concern, the smaller one kneeling to her. He wiped her tears and patted her face.

"What in the world is wrong? Where are your parents?"

"Th...they..." She cried harder as he stood silent, stroking her hair. He noted blood splatters on her as his eyes widening. "Oh, my..."

He looked out into the distance, looking for any suspicious figures. Everything seemed fine for the moment, but didn't wish to risk anything.

"Come with us for now... we can protect you for now." He picked her up, turning to go on his way only to feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiroshi, you can't just take on a little girl as your own!" He whispered, looking around.

"Haruomi..." He leaned to him, lowering his voice, "She has blood all over her. Somethings wrong and I don't want her to get into any more harm than she already might have."

Haruomi eyed the girl, noting what he said.

"Fine, but when we get home we gotta find this girl's parents!"

"Of course..."

And so, the two looked after her. After a day, she finally gathered the courage to speak to them, only to reveal she couldn't go back. They took to caring for her, only temporarily at first.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Then, Hiroshi found himself too attached. Haruomi had hesitations, but went along with it. The two of them could take care of a child, even if they were just 16. He didn't want to break Hiroshi's heart any more than it already was, either. The loss of his mother still made him unstable at the time, but brought out a strong, caring trait in him. Minh seemed to fill that gap that left with his mother. He grew to see her as his own daughter, and she viewed him as a father. The stay with them only ensured his dissatisfaction with seeing her mother ever again. She got attention when she needed, never neglected, and only felt love in the house.

In the meantime, Thanh aimlessly searched about, losing more and more hope by the second. She had no idea how long she traveled, but she knew she couldn't stay. Or could she? Hardly anything is known about that old man, she will probably remain free. Though, she could never be too sure with all the strange looks she has received. A change of clothes will do her fine, couldn't they handle a little blood? Even then, they viewed her as eccentric. Clean up the act a little bit, can't be suspicious here. Besides, he couldn't go back to Vietnam with a clear mind. She had to find her. This was all for her. She may risk her freedom for this, but she will go through whatever it takes to find her daughter...


	18. Mama's Gun - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Abuse

"We can finally start anew, be free together..."

Minh trembled as she whispered to her, traumas of the past taking over her. She never wanted to see this woman again; Or did she?

She always fought about this with herself. She sometimes missed her mother, having a single parent can be saddening sometimes. Her father did give her much attention, way more love than she ever got in her original home, but her mother had good intentions, didn't she? But she might be unhinged, what if she lashes out on her? She had never suspected her mother of murder, yet it happened before her eyes.

She attempted to wriggle out of her arms, yelling as her mother's eyes grew confused.

"Let me go! I don't want you!'"

"Honey, please... that evil man has just messed with your brain... I love you more than him, I'm your flesh and blood!" She strengthened her grip, hindering Minh helpless.

"I'm better here! I always have been and I always will be!" She still attempted to kick, her mother leaning over her more to stop her.

"Come on, honey...we will be free. You've been deceived..." She stood up, making her way to the door. Minh attempted a yell, only to find her mouth covered as she ran, bursting through any door in her way.

"Mr. Carsmile, that man is so sweet... I have a home here, now. I'm free from any charges I may face... Free from your father and that horrid man! A murderer and a kidnapper... you're too young to realize."

"What do you mean a murderer?!" She yelled as her mother removed her hand.

"You poor child...hiding it right under your nose. He killed Mr. Carsmile's own son! Hmph! He sure loves to tear families apart!"

"He would never do that! No!"

"He slipped it right by you..." She spoke as Minh attempted a kick to her stomach. She was partially successful, eliciting a grunt from Thanh.

"He would NEVER! You have no place to speak, I'm in the arms of a murderer right now! I know what it looks like."

The woman paused in her steps, squinting at her daughter with anger. She tried to control herself, harshly squeezing her wrist.

"What do you know! You... You don't know anything! He was a bastard, I am your savior!" She leaned into Minh's face as she trembled. Suddenly, her expression softened, picking back up on her face. "You will realize. It's just too soon."

They continued on in silence, any attempt at the young girls escaped foiled. She was definitely overpowered here, only able to hope to escape this. A wish to be found... surely, she will.

\---

"Ghh...Huh....?" Hiroshi held his head in confusion, his initial pain having faded. Aches grew in several parts of him as he stood up, looking around. He gasped, seeing everyone else beginning to wake up from the floor.

"Hiroshi....it's drugged....hnf..." Katsumi picked herself up, looking to him. "Shit..."

"Drugged... I see...is everyone ok?" He looked around, everyone accessing their slight wounds.

"Yeah...what the hell happened?!" Billy gazed to them.

"That woman spiked our drinks! What else has she done!" She picked up a glass, examining its contents.

"It...doesn't seem any of us are furtherly injured," Michael added, looking over to Hiroshi, noting bruises peeking out of his clothes. "Except for Hiroshi..."

His head jolted up in a questioning look, searching his own body. Large, purple spots all around him that ached greatly. He whined slightly as he poked at them, figuring how bad they were.

"She seemed so nice...but... what would her intentions be, Katsumi?" Madiha made her way to her wife, who was digging through everyone's platter in an attempt to find any other hidden danger.

"I don't know! Everyone seems out for Hiroshi, damn it! Maybe they wanted to kidnap him! Easily get him to whoever the hell wants him!"

"Well... Hiroshi is still here, and he was unharmed when Thanh returned with him. Both of these were very vulnerable states for him. Why didn't she do anything to him then? She wanted something else, surely..."

"Something..." Hiroshi looked around, then froze. He became flushed, feeling chills throughout his body. "Minh...Oh my god! Minh!"

He raced to where she was seated, only to find scattered cat fur. Panic rose in him as he dashed around the hotel, hardly a trace of Minh. He came back to the main room, seeing everyone had aided in his search as he dropped to his knees, tearing up.

"She is nowhere in our room," Katsumi paced in, finding him on the floor. "I'm sorry, bud...um..."

She stood awkwardly as everyone slowed down their search, becoming hopeless. Hiroshi held his face in his hands, sobs growing louder and louder. They stood still, no ideas coming to any of them.

Billy shuffled forward, taking an initiative. He wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on his shoulder from behind.

"It'll be okay, man!" He pet him gently, "We will find her, I promise you. Everything will be alright."

Hiroshi sniffled as he proceeded to rest there. He turned into him, sniveling into his chest for a moment. How could he let his guard down like that? The one he sought out to protect most now was gone. Who knew what kind of danger she was in!

But, they may not be too late. They had to get going, somewhere, somewhere. His tears stopped suddenly, gazing up to Billy.

"We need to go. Now!"

He looked down to the smaller man, nodding. Hiroshi took his arm, making his way out the door nimbly as the others followed along. He took to the sidewalks, blindly running until someone tugged his shirt.

"Hiroshi!" Michael called, "You're never gonna get anywhere like this!"

He slowed down, twisting to him swiftly.

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea where you're going! For all we know, they might not have even gone this way."

"Whatdya say we do then?" Katsumi caught up, resting an arm on Michael's shoulders.

"We need clues, alibis, anything! We have to make haste, though." He turned to the tall man in blue."Billy, you had affiliations with Mr. Carsmile. This is the way to track him, correct?" He pointed down Hiroshi's previous path.

"Yeah, it is, but he has people scattered EVERYWHERE, I have no idea what turns and twists there are, he never told me." He assured, adjusting his hat.

"This gets us somewhere..." He noted something on the ground being hit by the air. Kneeling down, he analyzed it, picking up the soft contents.

"That cat...it must be shedding." He stood up, brushing his thighs off. "Just keep an eye out for cat fur, c'mon."

Michael took the lead, others following behind as he observed everything around him. The trail lead straight for a while, only hinted by cat fur.

"She's a smart girl, isn't she Hiroshi?" Madiha trod next to him, breaking the silence. "She'd think to trail us, right?"

"Yes, she's an amazing young girl... I have no idea what she would use, though."

"Perhaps, these." Michael picked up a pair of rose-tinted sunglasses that lie angled on a turn. "Thanh was wearing these on top of her head, wasn't she?" He held a smile as Hiroshi's eyes grew more hope.

"I told ya we'd be finding her!" Billy spoke, face growing curious. "How old's this kid, anyway?"

"She's eight." Hiroshi slid his hand into his hair, grasping a part. "I'm scared she's too vulnerable... Oh, Billy... What if we're too late-?"

"Woah, Woah, eight?! Don't worry so bad, Carsmile gets his guys to take it slow, usually...um..." He rubbed his hand against his face, "Eight-year-olds can take care of themselves... I think? There's no way you're in your thirties, um, right?"

"No, no... I'm twenty-one."

"Twenty-one?!" He sighed in relief, but glanced up again "With an eight-year-old daughter?!"

"Yes I... I found her on the streets after...well. Her parents weren't too great. I took her in after she fled into me, she was covered in blood! I didn't want her in any more danger. I could tell she didn't want to go back, either."

Billy's eyes widened at the news, eliciting an eye twitch. He sniffed, rubbing at his eye before any emotion could come out.

"An... An orphan?"

"Yes...."

"And you raised her all by yourself?"

"Um...no." He sniffled again. "A... a good friend helped me out." He grew slightly flustered as he reminisced. Billy grew a grateful smile that seemed coated with optimism. He felt touched to an extent.

"Reminds me, where is that Haruomi guy? You two hit it off so well..." Michael called back to them, throwing in a quick wink.

"He's, um..." He wiped his tears away as his eyes welled up, "I'm afraid that he's passed..."

"Oh, no..." Michael gulped, realizing his mistakes,"How did it happen?"

"A car wreck..but...." he sniffled as Billy pat his back. "I just...that's all. I don't like to talk about it."

"I apologize... it has just been a while..."

"It's okay..."

_'My dear Haruomi...stolen from me in his prime! He was gonna be a star! He was all I had! And he murdered him!'_

Mr. Carsmile's rants filled into Billy's head upon hearing the name. Haruomi Carsmile... it was never really a murder, was it? Was he just misunderstanding? No, something deeper inside was wrong with the older man. He seemed to misinterpret things often. A wrong move from Billy's own clumsiness had gotten Carsmile to become quite hostile.

This was the Carsmile he was talking about when they first met, wasn't it? He could tell Hiroshi was keeping from having another breakdown. An event this traumatic, if murder was his plan, he would feel no remorse, wouldn't he?

"Is everything okay, Billy?" Hiroshi found him lost in thought.

He shook his head, turning his head down to him.

"Oh, yea...Sorry..."

\---

_Rattle Rattle_

"Oh, Minhi dear, this is our new home! Isn't it lovely?"

A small interior that was decorated quite graciously stood before her. They had made their way to the living room, which was very simplistic: A geometric red sofa, a white coffee table on a black rug. A new age television sat in front, along with many magazines that lie on top of it, and the table. Books and magazines, mainly consisting of parenting books, fashion magazines, psychological and murder mystery novels.

"Make yourself at home, please!" She placed Minh onto the seat, turning away. Jasmine wriggled out of her arms, dashing down a hallway to Minh's surprise. She stood up, attempting to sprint to find him until her mother heard her footsteps. She returned, picking her up before she got far.

"My reckless young lady... it's ok. I'll keep you here..."

Thanh carried her to a more sinister room, akin to a woodworking type of station. Many unlabeled journals lie around as sharp weapons keep nearby.

"Here..."

A long rope in a good condition that dangled on a hook. She grabbed it, exiting her office into a back room.

"Don't struggle, dear... You just don't understand. You'll thank me when they're gone."

Minh kicked and pushed as Thanh tied her up, the rope beginning to hinder her actions. It ended up wrapping midway to her thighs to the top of her shoulders. She lay there, flopping around as her mother shut the door, a thump following. Her footsteps faded as she traveled to her dreary office. Footsteps that faded with Minh's hope.

"Mroow"

Minh moved her head around as gentle calls came behind her. Gentle steps coming towards her, being met with a lick.

"Jasmine!"

"Mrow."

She looked down, analyzing what bound her. Her eyes moved to Jasmine's paws which held sharp claws. A plan slowly formed that may work, if she can communicate well enough.

"Jasmine...tsk tsk.." The cat walked onto her, pawing her and lying down on her stomach.

She shook herself a bit, catching Jasmine's attention as he moodily looked up. She motioned her head towards her torso.

"The rope...claws..cut it...?"

He stood up, crawling all over her. He cried again, beginning to treat the rough texture as a scratching post. He clawed and pounced at it fiercely as Minh shrugged. She giggled to herself as Jasmine played around, the binding coming loose. It's not quite what she planned, but whatever works. Thankfully cats will pounce anything they find...

Slowly, the trap weakened as Jasmine grew tired. He lie next to her as she began to jostle out. She successfully broke through, placing its remains next to the sleeping cat.

She came to the door, trying at its knob. Locked. Not to mention, something must be jammed under the knob. She puffed, slouching against the door. She took note of the room, it was very childlike. Pink walls, a small bed with a fluffy blanket, a little wardrobe with a cat-like shape, and a toy chest covered in pawprints that lie under a window. She walked towards it, feeling around for an opening. She found a crank, but it only opened wide enough to allow a breeze in.

She sighed again, gazing out. All she could do now was wait for her father. She could attempt at the door again, but she wasn't sure. She sat, stroking the cat that rested by, plotting a way to get out of there.


	19. Mama's Gun - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child Abuse

The sun shone brightly onto the group as they briskly made their way down the path on the stressful autumn morning. The trail Jasmine had left was becoming futile as a breeze picked up, scattering it all about. The cool air brushed against the desolate group as they looked around, Hiroshi more desperately than the rest. They kept up best guesses but came to find themselves lost for clues. Michael kept in front, holding confidence in his heart as he looked to the forlorn father. He seemed to tremble with anxiety, twiddling his hands in his hair as he was lost in nervous thoughts. Michael grimaced, slight doubts of finding Minh trying to slither in. He kept high hopes, regardless, but couldn't help but give in to the uncertainty. They didn't have much evidence to go off of, anyways...

"Oh... It's becoming hopeless..." Hiroshi whined, lips quivering, "We won't find her in time, will we?!"

"No, Hiroshi, we will! Uhm..." Michael rubbed his neck, unsure. "It's possible..."

"We'll find her!" Billy pat Hiroshi's shoulders, flashing him a reassuring smile. "You had doubts in the past, and they were proved wrong, weren't you?"

"I suppose so..."

"See! There's no reason we can't overcome this! You gotta keep your spirits high, and- Hey!" He stopped, eyeing the ground far in front of him. "That..."

He jogged ahead, Hiroshi following curiously. Billy knelt down, picking up the small, black rectangle.

"A wallet..."

"Yup! And if we're lucky..." He opened it up, rustling through its contents. "Aha! Minh must have gotten this out, somehow, eh?" He lifted up a driver's license, Thanh's face plastered on it. Hiroshi's eyes lightened at the sight, leaning over Billy's shoulder with a grin.

user uploaded image  
"Hand me that!" He exclaimed, reaching for it as Billy handed it to him. The smaller man scanned it, his eyes trailing down the card.

"Aha!"

He swiped his finger across the card.

"Her address! Oh-" He looked up, searching for street signs. "Poplar...!"

"What is it, Hirosh?"

"1976 Poplar street!" He lifted her license up, "Here! I-It's right ahead, C'mon!" He dashed forward in excitement, alerting the others to catch up.

"Wait up, Hiroshiiii!" Billy ran forward in surprise, waving his hand. "Heeeey!"

\---

She huffed, attempting to budge the door open for the 20th time, to no avail. She grumbled, kicking it in frustration, making her way back to the sleeping cat. She pet him, analyzing the room. She turned her head to the window, taking note of the chest. She stood carefully, making her way to it. She traced her hand over it, it was nothing too extravagant. A childish wooden chest that was painted white, pink paws scattered across. She pondered a moment before opening it up.

Within it lie several of your basic toys; dolls, trains, cars, building bricks. There were also some basic supplies, paper, pencils, crayons. She sighed, biting her lip. Nothing too helpful here... or was there? She pulled out the pencil and paper, placing it in her front pocket.

She walked over to the big wardrobe near the bed, checking its contents. It wasn't much, some children's clothes behind the doors, nothing in the drawers. She reached up, yanking a green turtleneck dress off the hook as she kept the wire clothes hanger on her person. She glanced at the door before sitting herself next to Jasmine, taking out the pen and paper.

"First...First I...." She began scribbling down words and childish drawings as she planned, "Try and bust open the door! Put the...clothes thing between the door..." She nodded, illustrating her point. "And when I get out, I sneak through the halls, but do I-" She puffed her cheeks , tapping her head. She drew herself crawling, then herself close to the wall. "Well...Maybe she's in that office thing... If she's in there, I can just run out the door... If she catches me, uh... Jasmine! No, No... Well, if she's in the living room, she would've heard the door and me, right! If I just..." She drew herself tiptoeing out with Jasmine in her arms. "Perfect! Now..." She eyed the doorknob with confidence, she kept the clothes hanger in her grip, dashing forward.

She slammed against it once more in a struggle to break it open. Only a faint creak from outside, nothing more. She unraveled the hanger, leaving her with a long thin wire. She wriggled it between the door, seeing as there was no keyhole. She managed to loosen the deadbolt as it pushed in and out of the door. She budged again, the only thing stopping her being whatever is blocking the door. It sounded like old wood when she pushed, managing to only open a little bit. If she kept going, she could weaken it to a breaking point. It was a matter of patience and strength, pushing open, ramming open. The creeks groaned louder and louder with each try, yet still frustrated the impatient girl. She jumped into the door more often than not, seeing as the force was stronger, nudging the door open a little more. It repeated for a solid 30 minutes, until it finally began loosening up.

_Crack!_

The door opened far enough for Minh to slide through. She grinned, slipping out of the room. Looking over, she found an old chair, a leg now broken from the force she had applied previously. She moved quietly down the hall, odd noises getting louder and louder. As she came closer to the living room, she heard a familiar voice leak in.

"That bastard... when he comes back...I'm gonna show him what's for! Not too long...not too long!"

She frowned upon hearing the threats, standing in the doorway. As she attempted her way out, one little thing came back to her mind:

Jasmine!

She paced back, peeking her head back into the room. The cat lay in the middle, still fast asleep. She worried, unsure if she'd be able to successfully escape with the cat; he could be quite antsy.

"Tsk tsk...Jaaasmine!" She whispered into the room. He sit still, swinging his tail back and forth.

"Jasmine...." She tapped the door in an endeavor to wake him. Nothing.

Hesitantly, she slipped into the room, picking up the cat. He opened his eyes, meowing in confusion.

"Shhh...!"

She squeezed out once more, rushing quietly to the door as Jasmine wriggled around in her arms, uncomfortable with her fast pace

"Mroooow!"

"Shhh!" She pat him frantically, attempting to hush his loud calls as they stand in the living room. Her one armed grip allowed Jasmine to slip out, dashing towards the other hall where Thanh's workroom lay. She gulped, frozen in panic.

"There... there! Now to gather that bastard up... The drug has probably worn off by now, but he's weak for a man... It'll be no issue. I could always lie, too...hmmm..."

Footsteps came down the hall as Thanh murmured to herself, planning for what lies ahead. Minh looked around in panic, not knowing what to do. She could try to run, but it's gonna be obvious very quick she escaped. Not to mention she couldn't outrun an adult, there was no way. Her breath grew hollow as she looked; the couch was right against the wall, not enough room to hide under it. The TV and its stand also proved too cluttered. All that lay in front of her was the wooden coffee table. She squeezed under, mind too cloudy to think of anything else.

"Revenge....it's so sweet, I've longed to taste it again... Hmm... I should check up on my little girl, too- Huh?!"

"Mrooooow!"

Thanh looked down as the cat brushed against her leg. She recognized him as the pet that had stay tight in Minh's arms before. It wasn't small enough to squeeze itself out, there was no way. Anger came over her as she quickly looked up, finding the door ajar.

"MINH...!"

She ran down the hall, throwing the chair as she examined the room. She was gone. Minh heard a heavy wooden thunk, the clatter of small plastic bricks following, accompanied by grunts of frustration. Thanh paced around the hall as her plans began to crumble before her.

"Mroooow..."

"Sh-Shut up you vermin!" She kicked at Jasmine, who retaliated with a scratch. Annoyed, he walked across the living room, sitting himself right in front of the coffee table. Minh sweat a bit as he turned to face her.

"Mroooow!" He pawed at her cheek as she made a shushing motion.

"Don't you dare scratch up any of my furniture!" She stomped over to him as he continued. She knelt down to grab him as her eyes met Minhs. They widened, soon contorting into anger. Minh let out a whimper as Thanh yanked her out by her bruised wrist.

"Y-you little- When will you learn! He's bad! I'm your blood mother for hell's sake!" She barked as Minh trembled in her grip. She shed a tear, furrowing her brow.l

"When will YOU learn? Don't you realize y-you're crazy?!" She hissed back as Thanh grew shocked.

"You talk to me like this?! What has that demon taught you?!"

"He's no demon, he taught me better than you! A better parent than you'll ever be! The way you talk about him makes it sound like you're talking about yourself! A murderer, kidnapper, demon, it's all you!"

Thanh clenched her teeth as her grip strengthened, letting out a slight grumble. Her gaze pierced into her daughter as she tightened her fist, trying to hold back her anger.

"Don't you think there's a reason I don't want to be around you?!"

"Mhhmg... Minh...Minhi...You are but a child. You know nothing... he's filled your head with lies, don't you talk to me like that. I am your mother, I have more love for you than him!"

"If you loved me like a true mother, you wouldn't have stolen me from my father. Don't you realize? I-I hate you! Every moment back with you has been miserable, you tie your own child up and trap them in a room?! Just so you can go kill someone who has given me nothing but love and care? Why would I ever love you, ever stand you?!" She vented, tears streaming down her face as an emptiness grew in her. Her past contemplations were finally resolved. Her eyes widened as she felt something cold against her head.

'What am I talking about...? She obviously knows what's best for me, she even came all this way for me. Maybe I'm better here, she should do away with him. He's manipulated me, anyways.'

"S-STOP IT! I know what you're capable of, nothing will work. Let. Me. GO!" She delivered a kick to Thanh's stomach, eliciting a grunt as she tried to wriggle out. Her mother looked into her eyes as they filled with rage. She yelled out as she slammed the girl to the ground, placing her into a chokehold as she slammed the cold barrel into her head. She glanced over, finding the same crystal gun from years ago as she began to lose her breath, eliciting tears.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I HAVE DONE EVERYTHING I COULD FOR YOU, SAVE YOU FROM THE BASTARDS THAT TORMENTED US, AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?!" The gun trembled in her hand as they both shed quiet tears. "You're just like your father, a lost cause. You're fucking hopeless and ungrateful! You were never meant to be, anyways, why should I care about you?! You are a dammed mistake!" She locked her finger around the trigger as Minh screamed out, Jasmine meowing left and right.

_**Bang!** _

"WHAT?!"

She stared at the empty space below her, falling to the ground from lack of support. Jasmine cried out again as Minh seemed to have vanished, traces of blue smoke from under her. She looked over, the bullet planted into the wall. She slammed her gun to the ground as it vanished, too, keeling over in resentment.

"NOOOOOO!" Minh screamed as she knelt into the plush surface. She gripped against the felt, lessening it as she grew confused. She felt a hand against her back

"What's wrong, baby?!" She looked up to find Hiroshi's concerned face. He frowned as tears streamed down her face. "Are you feeling shy? It's just a little breakfast, Minh... What is it?" He picked up her hand as she sat up, gasping as he found her bruised wrist.

"Wh-What happened?!"

"It... It..." She stifled her sobs as she looked over. The group was seated at the table, the same as it was a couple of hours ago. She looked over, trembling at the sight of Thanh, who was placing Minh's plate down at her seat. She gave a smile and a small wave.

"H-HER! SHE DID THIS!"

"Huh?! Me? Me what?" Thanh was taken aback as Hiroshi's eyebrows furrowed.

"S-She-! When did she do this?!" Hiroshi asked as Katsumi stood up, a cruel smile on her face as she looked to Thanh. She pushed up her sleeves as she leaned herself across the table.

"Um...Um...When..."

"When were you two last together?!"

"In..." She stuttered, knowing they wouldn't believe the truth. "In the bedroom, when she brought you here!" She glanced at her again. How can she make them believe her?!

"I-I never!"

_'Yeah, that wouldn't make any sense... why would she go out of her way to hurt a little girl she's never met?'_

"Oh... Minh... Maybe you just had a nightmare? Why wouldn't you have woken me up?" He reassured, feeling a little guilt in his heart. He never doubted her before...

"Oh, come eat, little girl! Maybe you are just hungry! People get nightmares when they are hungry... they're not too happy either." She gave a faint smile, eyebrows turning down.

"Right! C'mon Minh!" He picked up the trembling girl. She kept to him, sitting in his lap as he looked down to her curiously.l

"Is everything alright?"

She shook her head quietly.

"Ohh...hmm.." He stroked her hair, confused but still held worry for his daughter. She climbed down, kneeling by his chair. Hiroshi shrugged, leaving her be for now. She reached into her pocket, tearing and placing the paper on her leg as she scribbled something down. The rest kept on, Minh mumbling as she pushed the note into her father's pocket.

If she tried to say anything, she'd just get shot down; not literally, hopefully. She knew a good bit about her mother's stand... Thanh always called it 'Mama's gun', she'd bring it out to change her father's mind more often than not; she knew about this ability, so it has no chance against her. But the rest never knew any better, they're easy to be deceived. It can become a domino effect in a group setting; when one buys into it, then so does the rest. There was no way she could expose Thanh's stand to the rest- even with her limited knowledge, she knew she couldn't force it out. With how unstable she is, playing into her anger could lead to a deadly outcome.

"Wow, Thanh... This stuff works wonders!" Hiroshi grinned, relief in his eyes. Minh noticed him sway a little bit, a half of the cup left. She jumped up, knocking it out of his hands. It fell into his lap, staining his pants.

"What has gotten into you?!" Hiroshi stood up, brushing at his pants. "Minh...."

"It's not good..."

l

"What?"

"Oh my, Hiroshi! I'll pour you another glass while you get a change of clothes!" Thanh acted surprised, a harsh glance towards Minh.

After his return, the scene played out nearly the same; just with more sabotage from Minh. This just came to irritate and confuse everyone as Thanh retaliated with her stand, huffing as she waited for the effects to play out. Thus, one by one, they fell unconscious just like before. It had been about 8 minutes now...

"Minh, oh Minh. You already know, don't you?" She took Minh in her arms again. "You were always such a clever girl... I understand that you're scared, but now we can be free!"

"No..."

"What do you mean no?"

Minh wriggled out of her arms, trying to keep a distance.

"Don't touch me...please...!"

"I won't hurt you...! It's that dirty man who has done you wrong!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! He's my father, you're nothing to me. Leave us alone..." She grabbed a vase nearby, ready to throw.

"What... What did you say? You have it all wrong... Oh, Minh... he's kept you too long...you're brainwashed!" Her voice grew weary as she pounced on Minh, keeping her tight in her arms. She struggled, flailing as Thanh struggled to stand up.

"A very clever girl, I see... A stubborn one at that. I'll teach you, he just has you fooled...."

The scene faded away as she was left cowering in her mother's living room. A ruckus could be heard in the room she was once trapped in.

"M-MINH...!? WHERE ARE YOU?! I'M SORRY...." She wailed amongst the things she tossed around. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY...."

Minh listened in for a moment, feeling anger inside of her. She didn't need a mother. That blood relation isn't important enough if she's horrible; who knows what traumas she'll bestow upon her even further? With all of the damage she's already done? Someone else is going to die, Minh was sure, some way or another. Thanh was unhinged, but very determined.

Minh couldn't handle this, and the fear of the murder of some innocent man, a man she saw as her father. She crawled to the back, inching her way into Thanh's workroom. Her heart raced from fear; if she was caught here, she would probably die. Things to be found in here may also come to frighten her, but as long as she can fight back... things might be okay.

She searched around, snooping through what lay around. On a main wooden table, there were a couple of journals; one having notes on a new life, another of gruesome plans in regards to Hiroshi. Turning her head, her eyes caught something horrible; she froze at the scene of a coffin. It was ajar, and she reluctantly opened it up. It was full of spikes, notable around the widest part of the compartment, keeping up consistency to about midway. It certainly lined up with Thanh's morbid journal; something of a torturous coffin made for Hiroshi, aiming to pierce through his neck and heart most of all. She had a weaker motive to absolutely destroy his vocal cords, but it was obvious even to her that this would have killed him immediately if shoved in.

She looked to the floor next to it, finding a standard hammer. She picked it up, clutching it tightly as her mother's wails grew louder. She heard frantic pacing in the living room, a banging at the door as she finally heard a thump. What followed were sobs and apologies, some harsh remarks mixed in.

"MINH... MINH... COME BACK... I'M SORRY... PLEASE... WE WILL BE BETTER TOGETHER... THAT MAN WILL BE BETTER OFF DEAD..."

Minh shook as she tiptoed towards the living. She peaked around the corner, her mother cowering towards the door. She had planted her face in her hands as tears dripped to the floor, piercing shrieks emitting from her bawling. She moved in, slowly and quietly, lifting up the hammer. She stood behind the woman she once viewed as her mother. She quivered as she prepared to strike, a tear falling from her cheek in a regret that hid back in her mind. She closed her eyes, letting every memory of Thanh overcome her mind. She felt her distaste grow inside, fury taking control as she slammed the hammer into the back of the pitiful woman's head. She gasped and gagged.

"Minh..."

She fell limp, but was left breathing. Minh panted as she stood behind her, her ire enrapturing her. The pain, the trauma, the wrongful vengeance... She struck again, and again, yelling out the anguish she induced in her. She finally dropped the hammer as blood pooled around her. Her pulse was gone. She slumped down as guilt began to take over, digging her fingers into her hair. She trembled as tears began to flow down her face. How could she have let this happen? What had she done?! This was her own flesh and blood... No! She was horrible. She murdered a man, albeit a terrible one, but nevertheless in front of her own eyes. She kidnapped Minh from her newly found father and had planned to murder him. Besides... In her childhood, she'd fall to neglect her too. It felt like a hollow love. Still, a regret steeped inside of her.

She had become just like her mother.


	20. Elevator Man

Minh sobbed as she scuttled away, not able to bear the sight of her battered mother. She crawled to the end of the hallway as Jasmine came to her aid, nuzzling his head into her sides as she wept. Her emotions were haywire; she felt relieved, angry, distraught, shocked, regretful, guilty. Her bloodstained hands smeared onto her face and into her hair as she grabbed at it in attempts to stifle her tears. She looked around the depressing, dreadful apartment. She wanted to get out. There was nothing more she could want at the moment to go home with her father.

"Minh?!"

She choked on her tears, recognizing a voice. The soft, gentle and loving yet concerned voice that belongs to her father echoed through the house. Not long after the call she heard a shriek, a few gasps and yells of distress and shock following.

"M-MINH?!"

"MINH!"

Billy's voice accompanied Hiroshi's, a voice that was usually lively and rich but now drenched with concern. She heard footsteps scrambling around, coming closer as she still sat shaking.

"You look in here! I'll check around the house... I don't know if Carsmile has any other guys with her... Billy whispered to the distraught man as he nodded, complying. His energetic footsteps trailed into the hall as he looked down, eyes widening. His arms stretched forward, palms showing forward as he smiled with caring relief.

"MINH!" He shouted, a bit disturbed as he caught a better glimpse of her. He found the young girl, wrapped around Jasmine and covered in blood. He ran towards her, scooping her up with joy. "Oh, god!"

"Minh...? Have you...?" Hiroshi's light footsteps followed suit, a yelp entering the halls with Hiroshi as he locked eyes with his daughter. "MY BABY!"

He ran towards the two, joining in a hug as Billy held her. He took her from Billy's arms, keeping a strong grip as he sobbed.

"What happened... Minh... Oh, Minh..." He wiped the blood and tears from her face. She shook her head as her eyes showed terror. "Oh, god..."

"Let's just get out of here, Hiroshi." Billy grabbed his shoulder. "I dunno how safe it is here and... this doesn't seem to be a good place for her."

"Y-You're right." Hiroshi sighed, turning back around. He kept silence, as well as the others as they strolled down the sidewalk. They garnered stares here and there, but who wouldn't look at a group who carry along a bloody girl? Strangers kept their distances in fear and concern.

"Minh... you're a real strong kid, you know that?" Billy spoke up, attempting to break the stress in the air. "I um... We may not entirely be the same here, but I know what being an orphan is like... Um." He ruffled her hair, with a bittersweet smile. "Just keep truckin', y'know? You are incredibly lucky to have your dad... cherish him with all your heart. We're all here for you, remember that."

Hiroshi stifled a sob as Minh stared on. She nodded, giving him a touched through broken smile. Noon came as they reached the hotel, tension as they entered the building. They quickly shuffled in, not wanting to cause any kind of scene on the main floor. Hiroshi gulped as he opened back up the scene of the set and scattered table, objects around the room askew and thrown.

"Come on, Minh, let's... let's get you cleaned up." He led her to the bedroom, in search of a change of clothes. "Could someone..."

"I'm on it," Billy said, making his way to begin a bath.

"Here, go clean up... We'll leave you alone for a bit, ok?" She nodded, rushing to the bathrooms. Billy patted his shoulder as he motioned to the cat.

"I'm gonna go clean up Jasmine in the other bathroom, okay? I'll be back- uh- I just...you know..."

"I understand...I don't want to see the blood anymore..." Hiroshi said weakly, plopping himself in an armchair. The rest of the adults centralized to the main room, close to Hiroshi for some sort of comfort. They sat in awkward silence, solemness in the air.

"Do you think... She was responsible for that?" Katsumi muffled quietly to the other two, eliciting estranged responses. Hiroshi gagged, burying his weeping eyes into his hands.

"She's just a child, Katsumi..." Madiha interjected with disbelief that her wife could ever suggest such a thing.

"A child with obvious trauma. I'm afraid that looks to be the case." Michael affirmed. "Besides... I don't think she was crazy enough to bash her own head in... I think. The angle of the gashes would make it hard for her to do that to herself, and I saw gunshots around the house. She clearly had a ..better weapon of choice- Uh-" Michael cleared his throat as Hiroshi kneeled over further. "I'm explaining too much, but really...I doubt she would if her goal was to get Minh. Whatever she wanted with her, I'm not sure she'd resort to suicide."

  
"She probably wanted to kidnap Minh to get back at Hiroshi!" Katsumi snapped, clenching her fist. "That Carsmile bastard!"

  
"No...No... My baby..." He shook his head, sniveling. "Her baby..."

"Her?" Michael's interest piqued. "Is she...?"

"I didn't realize at first, b-but-" He pulled a shaky hand out of his pocket, showing the crumpled paper. "Here...I...I don't know how Minh knew, but I found this in my pockets as we walked...She wrote...Thanh is her mother and she- She wanted to kill me in such gruesome ways and she wanted Minh back to herself and- and-" Hiroshi began to bawl again, shaking as Billy made his way back in, Jasmine wrapped in a towel. He frowned, placing the cat down as he rejoined the group.

"Just what happened between her and her mother at first?" Michael asked carefully, hands crossed on his lap. Hiroshi paused, clearing his throat. He shuffled in his seat as he pushed back his hair.

"Um... It's... Excuse me..." He wiped a tear away, attempting to compose himself. "She... She came from a really bad household. She had an abusive father and at times a neglectful mother. When I found her, she had ran away from a crime scene... Her mother killed her father in cold blood. All in front of her eyes. I'm afraid this isn't the first time I've seen her doused with blood... because of that wretched woman!" His voice quivered, leaning over as his mind raced with traumatic events.

"I see... With this type of scarring, and whatever went down in there... Even though she's only 8, she has awareness. I'm sorry to say, but I think she broke under pressure and trauma."

Hiroshi held his hands together as he looked to the ground. He shook his head as tears dropped, stunned and distraught.

"I-If it makes ya feel any better, she was no good anyways. I mean- I'd guess she had it coming to her. A murderer and a kidnapper- Well, that dad sounded no good, but- man. Maybe she didn't have full control? Maybe she didn't know what she was doing." Billy knelt beside him, patting his back.

"Well-" Michael started, interrupted by the creaking of the door. Minh stepped out, still unnerved.

"Oh... Hello, Minh." He nodded to her as she silently walked to her father.

"My baby..." He cried softly as he wrapped himself around her. He held her in his arms once again as she let out quiet tears as he stroke her back. He nuzzled his chin onto her head, silently crying with her.

"Just let it out..."

Billy gazed on, rubbing his neck. He stood up, going over to his room. It stays quiet for a little while longer until jingling broke the silence.

"Hey, Minh..."

She looked up, noting he had cat toys in his arms.

"Jasmines a real playful thing this time of day, yeah? You wanna play around with him  
...?" Billy spoke softly, a careful attempt to console the child.

She attempted a smile, trudging over to the man and his cat. Jasmine called out once more, happy and excited, oblivious. He stood up, attempting to paw at the ball of felt that had a bell and feather attached. Billy handed it to Minh as she melancholically teased the cat with it. The two stood to the side, Billy holding onto the desolate Minh's shoulders, trying to fill her depressed void with the feline's simple playfulness.

Hiroshi watched on, an ambivalently weak smile on his face. He appreciated Billy's efforts, but his heart hurt in sorrow for Minh. He got up, making his way next to Katsumi. She wrapped an arm around him instinctively, rubbing his back for comfort.

"How are you holding up, kid?"

"Not well... Listen, Katsumi... Do you think you could find us a new hotel?"

"Sure, kid. How come?"

"I don't know if I can go out today, I want to spend time with Minh. On that note...I don't want to stay here, I can't risk someone finding us again and...This is where she was ta-" He struggled, shaking his head. "I can hardly take it here."

"Alright," She stood up, patting his head. "Any kind of room in particular?"

"No, just... far enough from here."

"Got it." She nodded, heading towards the door.

  
"Hey... You guys looking for a new hotel?" Billy chimed in, straightening himself up. "I know this city pretty well and there's a really nice hotel here. It's a little bit far from here, but we'll be in easy walking distance if you guys feel up to going out later."

"Hey, yeah...Katsumi, maybe he should come with you..."

"H-huh? Why?! I'm not sure about!"

"Katsumi..." He gave her an irritated look, "Billy knows a good place, so why not? I need some time alone with Minh..." He got up, leaning close to Katsumi. "And i want you to start getting along with Billy!" He said quietly with a gentle stomp on the ground. Katsumi huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hey, yeah Kat! C'mon!" Billy swiftly made his way to the door as she angrily glanced at Hiroshi, then back to Billy. As much as she didn't like him, it wouldn't hurt to appease Hiroshi. Besides, if Billy even stayed around with Hiroshi after this whole journey, she'd need to learn to put up with him.

"Fine," She sighed, "Come on... Billy. Let's make this quick."

"Thanks, Katsumi." Hiroshi smiled faintly, "Stay safe."

The door slammed behind them, Madiha looking to Hiroshi. She gave him a worried smile.

"Well, what was that about?"

"I just want a moment alone without that possible tension. I just want them to get along!" He shook his head, venting his frustrations suddenly.

"I understand... he's not really a bad kid, anyways. He saved my life, rather twice because of his cat..." Madiha put her hands on his shoulders, sensing his anxiety.

"He did?! What happened...?"

"Oh, long stories... That blonde boy, uhm, Paradise got me with his strange ax, a girl I met at Club 66 stabbing me..um...but it's passed now." She looked to the side, remembering the early morning.

"Oh, god! I had no idea-"

"It- It's no worry! He's got an altruistic heart, he immediately thought to save me... I hope Katsumi finally warms up to him, for everyone's sake."

"Yes... I..." Hiroshi just sighed, leaning against her.

"Do you want to talk about something? Me and Michael are here for you, right?" He looked back to the uncle reclining on an armchair.

"Oh, yes. Only if you want." Michael returned focus to them with concern.

"I..." He looked to his daughter, taking comfort in the cat. "Maybe for a little bit..." He said low as Madiha steered him back to the sofa.

"Is it about what just happened?" Michael said softly.

"Yes...No..It...It's everything, okay?!" He allowed himself to weep again, Madiha holding him in his grip.

"What about everything?" She said warmly, stroking his hair.

"Everything...Everything... I already have to be stressed about Aladdin, I don't know what Carsmile is doing to him, if he's even a..." He caught Madiha's woeful eyes before stopping himself. "I'm just so worried about my father, and they have to send person after person to kill me! What did I do... What did I do to deserve all this?!" His voice went bitter yet stressed. He leaned into Madiha completely, wiping tears away.

"Nothing, dear..."

"Absolutely nothing. I've known Mr. Carsmile. He's a crazed man. He's willing to twist any story to get what he wants...a relation to Aladdin alone will have him hating you, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry for all of this."

"But that bastard! He's telling everyone I'm a MURDERER! That I killed Haruomi! I wouldn't kill him, I couldn't! I LOVED him!" His voice got louder as his emotions overtook him. "The murderer is that filthy demon in the other car! He took off as soon as he ran into us! Toppled us off the road!" He ran his hands through his hair, recounting the night. "And for that, he has to come for me?! My family?! TRAUMATIZE MY DAUGHTER?! She could've died!"

"He twisted that accident, Hiroshi. He is always a victim in his mind. This relation to Aladdin and all that's happened..." Michael got up, squeezing next to Hiroshi to stroke his back for comfort. "This is why. All we can do is fight back and stay strong, as a family. It'll be okay..."

"I've hardly seen him come for you and- and I know your...Sorry...Sorry..." He quickly backtracked, eyeing the man.

"He came after me once. I feel like I know why... but.." He grimaced, shaking his head. "Maybe I'm not top priority at the moment...I'm always with you guys, and I guess he knows my strengths... But if he ever sends anyone after you around me, I'll be there to protect you."

"I'm here for you too, Hiroshi." The two wrapped around Hiroshi closer for comfort, who settled down from their love. He hadn't really spent time with the two in years, only slightly getting close to Madiha with Katsumi. To have their care, especially having Michael back around too... He settled quietly between the two for a few minutes before standing back up.

"Thank you, guys... I'd... I'd like to be with my daughter now."

"Of course, Hiroshi." Madiha smiled warmly to him.

"Anytime," Michael nodded, watching him wrap himself around Minh, allowing her to continue playing with the cat.

"I hope Billy and Katsumi get along fine for that poor boy..." Madiha shook her head, slumping back. "I know he doesn't need that bickering on top of all this mess."

"Hopefully..." Michael agreed, slipping a book in his lap. "I suppose time will tell..."

"Even with Katsumi's stubbornness, finding a hotel with Billy shouldn't be too bad..." She nodded, resting her eyes. "I'm sure they'll be fine."  
\---

Billy and Katsumi strolled down the sidewalk in tense silence. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like an eternity for Katsumi. Billy tried many times to make conversation, only to receive a grunt. She thought to herself about the whole trip.

'This isn't worth it but... Hiroshi will never budge. Especially now that he's gotten attached to Billy... I need to trust him, but I can hardly bring myself to.'

She looked at Billy, who met her with a smile.

"We're almost there! If only my motorcycle wasn't busted, this would have..oh.." He stopped as she got lost in her thoughts again, trailing behind. He gulped, wondering if she was caught up in recent events.

'But... He did help save Madiha... that was his cat! But.. still, the first time he didn't have to do anything, but yet... He also led Hiroshi on to his stand, didn't he? Any enemy would never do such a thing... he was quite sweet to Minh, too...I guess I can give him a chance.'

"Heere we are!" He jumped into a pose, presenting the hotel. It was quite large with a white paint job. "5 stars but pretty affordable! C'mon!" He motioned her in as he opened the door, keeping it open for her.

"So... what's the best room?"

"Oh!" Billy looked back in surprise, "It's um...Room 515, I'd say. It may not be open, everyone's always out for it. It comes with about 4 bedrooms if that's good! I used to stay here with my friends when we could get together the money."

"Oh yeah... we can make arrangements."

"Nice! Hey, sir!" He called to the receptionist, a short man with short orange curls and a peculiar red bellboy outfit, decked with buttons all over his torso. "Is room 515 open?"

"Why, yes!" He brought up the keys as Billy made his way to him. He also slid some papers down with a pen. "I just need you to look over this and sign!"

"Hey, great, alright!" He nodded, skimming over with a slight squint as he signed his name quickly. He handed it back to the man, who nodded and handed him the keys before going back to a staff room. "C'mon Kat, let me show you the room!" He dashed down the hall as Katsumi placed a stack of lire on the counter, soon following. As they made their way to the rooms, gentle thuds occurred above them. Katsumi scrunched her nose, easily theorizing what it may be. Was this really a 5-star hotel?!

"Heeeere!" Billy unlocked the door, swinging it open. It was a clean place, the living room and kitchen combined, bedrooms on the side. It was modern and simplistic, keeping a theme with the other hotels.

"You can scope the room out if you want, but I call dibs on the second room!"

"Hmm.." She made her way around, all the rooms relatively the same. Nothing too grandiose, but it made quite well for the day.

"So, whaddya think?" He asked as Katsumi came out of the last room. He was sat on a deep blue couch with his legs crossed, tapping his foot. He kept a faintly jovial visage, brushing off Katsumi's forced friendliness.

"It's nice. I guess Madiha could bunk with me, the rest can figure it out."

"Oh, great! Well, let's get back to the others! I think Hiroshi's probably ready by now!"

"Yeah... I gotta bring our remaining luggage in, anyways." She sighed, grabbing the knob. She grunted as she continued to twist it, to no avail. "You didn't tell me these doors jammed easily..."

"Huh? They shouldn't... they never have before." He tried opening it himself, meeting no results. He kicked at it in frustration. "That's weird...hold on..." Brain police phased in, tugging at the door. Nothing. Katsumi traced her hand across the doorframe, finding it to be rather flat. She brought out a credit card, jamming it towards the crevice, but she couldn't even slip it in.

"Hehe..."

She turned to Billy, who held a blank expression.

"Are you mocking me?"

"What? No! I didn't even do anything!"

"Kehehe!"

They both paused, looking up. Laughter and thuds seemed to come from the ceilings, the walls. Eccentric laughter creeped out of a vent plastered under the ceiling as the two gazed in confusion.

"Billy, what's going on? Did you lead me here to trap me?!" She turned to him, immediately clenching her fists.

"N-No way! Stop being so suspicious, I have no clue what's going on here!"

"Of course you don't, you buffoonish soul!"

A shrill voice filled the room, soaked in mockery and pomposity. Billy snapped his head up in offense, attempting to locate the source.

"What the hell do you want?! Who are you?"

"Oh, pshhh. That's not important. All you need to know is that you're going down!"

The room shifted, a sudden jolt startling the pair as Billy fell into Katsumi. He looked up to her sheepishly as her gaze went sharp. She grumbled, pushing him off.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Hmm... I suppose I'll spare you. This is only the beginning, but by the end, you will most certainly die, slowly being crushed by your own weight as the gravity increases. In the end, the Earth's core should be close enough, burning you two to a crisp. That, my friends, is Elevator Man! You have 9 minutes~"

Katsumi picked herself up, eyebrows furrowed and teeth clenched as Billy sat, looking around the room. She began tearing apart anything in her way, frantically searching for the man who taunted them. She snapped her head back to Billy, who had just gotten back up.

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot or help me? We have to find this bastard before we both die, you know."

"Hey! Calm down, I'm just thinking..."

"We don't have time to think! 9 minutes! Didn't you hear? Can anything get through that thick skull of yours?"

"Lay off, would you?!" Billy inched closer to Katsumi, who had abandoned her initial goal as she sneered down at him. "I can't do anything without you giving me shit, can I?!"

"You're the reason we're here in the first place! We're going to DIE because of you! And I bet Hiroshi's next! But that's probably what you wanted." She threw a piercing gaze into his eyes as hostility rose.

"Would you let that shit go already?! I don't want to hurt anyone here! I fucking get it already! I'm a gullible, useless dumbass! I was just trying to help out, I don't want anyone hurt, especially not Hiroshi!" He folded his arms, clenching his fists in frustration. "Never Hiroshi..."

"Then why the hell did you kidnap him? I'm on to you, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if this is Carsmile's plan, get some fresh new face to seduce the poor, desperate kid into his demise. I shouldn't even leave you alone with him, who knows what you pull!"

"What are you talking about?! Seduce?! I just thought Carsmile was being honest, but I learned now, please! Hiroshi is the only person to ever show me true love and kindness... My one true friend. I have no ulterior motive, man! I just wanna be somewhere I'm loved, but even here I'm hated by you!" Billy swiped at his forehead as he began to fluster, beads of sweat on his forehead. "I'd rather risk myself than Hiroshi ever getting hurt..."

"Y-You liar! I see it on your face! You're faltering, your sweat! There's no way! This was your plan all along, I won't let you follow it all the way through! I'm gonna get out of here and leave you and this Elevator psycho to die!" She formed a ring in her hand as she felt the room warm up. She looked to Billy, whose hair was now straighter. She dropped her arm slightly, a perplexed look on her face.

"Th-That's not why I'm sweating! What are you even going on about?! You're sweating too, you know! Your hairs all weird!" He pointed to her in defense.

_Scrrrr!_

They looked over, finding a side table being pushed in. Slowly, the walls pushed in, cracks forming among them. They froze as realization pooled into them.

"Aw, why'd ya stop?! It was just getting juicy! I want action!" The same voice called out, echoing throughout the room. Katsumi huffed, eyeing Billy.

"Listen... you are going to work with me to find this dude or you'll be left for dead. Got it?"

"U-Um..."

"Good. Now get searching; time is ticking." She continued where she left off, tossing a couch cushion behind her. "Use your little stand to check behind the heavier stuff, would ya? It'd put you to use."

Billy rolled his eyes, sighing as he complied. He lifted a display case, only to be met with shattered glass. He looked back as Katsumi ransacked the place, visibly annoyed.

"You know, if we use the um...process of elimination, we'll probably find this guy easier- Besides, I think searching every spot is gonna use up more time than we have..." Billy called over. Katsumi looked up, pouting her lips.

"Wow, you can actually think, then?"

"KATSUMI! Could you get off my back? I'm trying to save the both of us before it's too late, now calm down and think... If he were in an easily accessible place, we'd hear him louder, wouldn't we?"

"I guess so..." She looked over to the bedroom doors. "Maybe he's in the other rooms...!"

"Um..." Billy began as she ran to the door, jiggling the knob. "I'm pretty sure his stand...locks all the doors."

Katsumi took her hand back, pausing for a moment. She jumped back, forming an orange ring in her hand, throwing it into the door with strength.

**_BOOSH!_ **

She groaned loudly, seeing it only leave cracks and burn marks on the door. She attempted it again, on both doors in front of her, only to be met with nothing. Billy stood behind, moving around heavier objects as he pondered.

"Hehehe.... You two aren't the brightest pair, are you?"

"EGH...! GET FUCKED!" Katsumi roared as she threw down several rings across the room, stomping around. Billy held his hand out, blocking her path as he held his finger to his mouth. She looked at him with bitterness, about to toss his arm down.

"Do...you hear that?" He whispered to her. She paused, trying to listen in.

"Hear what?" She kept her voice low.

"Listen..."

_Ptptptpt_

"Echoed movement.... did ya hear his voice too? It had a similar reverb...." He looked up, pointing to the vents. "There..."

"Hehee, what's with the silence, shit for brains? Tell me, tell me! The twig's already dead, isn't he?! No way he could hold up for long, hehoo! That skinny little thing would collapse under any pressure!" The voice called out again, a notable metallic echo. Billy jolted forward, looking up to the vent. He sprinted forward, Brain Police appearing by him

"BARRAAA!"

_Clang!_

The cover fell to the floor as he looked into the opening, squinting. He tried to focus in, finding it difficult to see inside the dark chasm, only echoes of rattling to be heard, soft textures brushing by him.

_Squuueak!_

_Ptptptpt!_

"AGH!" Billy jumped back as rats began to bombard him, running out of the vents and running about the room. "FUCK!" He rubbed his nose as a rat fell off his shoulder, a red mark appearing where it had bitten.

"Euiuch!" Katsumi stepped back, lifting a foot up. "F-five stars?! There's a damn infestation-! There's- This can't be the stand right?" She pulled out yellow rings, tossing them over several rodents in defense.

"No, it- ach!" He hunched over, rubbing his back. "It feels so heavy..." He puffed his cheeks out as he bent over to pick up a rat. He held it distanced from his face, analyzing it as it wriggled in his grip.

"They look like normal rats... No rabies, either, thankfully..." He squinted at it as it slowed down its fight, weakening. It closed its eyes, Billy dropping it as he grabbed at his back again, yelping. Looking at it, he found it to be dead.

"K-Katsumi...How long has it been?"

"Probably...Three minutes..." She looked over from her search, panting as sweat poured down her face. The temperature was increased by the minute, and she could tell Billy was weakening by the moment. This gravity only makes them heavier... she could handle it, as she frequently lifted weights, a strong woman of her own. Billy, however, was fit rather than muscular. She could tell he was hardly handling the pressure, his breathing more labored as he keeled over.

"Kehe...4 now! Hmhm~" The voice laughed as Katsumi shook her head, looking at the struggling man.

"Kid.. get that...That little cape thing off you. I need to get this thing off myself!" She grumbled as she unbuttoned her suit coat, Billy flustering immediately.

"Woah woah hey hey-!" He blushed as he shook his hands. She slipped off her jacket to reveal a deep magenta tank top, looking at him with confusion. "Oh..."

"Did you think that was just a shirt?"

"I- Maybe-"

"Why would I wear pure latex as a- Nevermind, just save yourself there. You're sweating like crazy!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He slipped off his capelet, along with his gloves, huffing in relief.

"What a naughty little boy! Heehee! Don't get too crazy!" The enemy's cheeky laugh rang out through the ducts as fewer rats scattered about, dropping dead one by one. Katsumi bit her lip in anger, throwing an orange ring to the wall. She huffed, dragging herself towards the vent, kicking rats out of her way.

"Billy..."

He looked up in surprise as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Your stand... We can pull him out..."

"Oh...!" He got up with Katsumi's help, leaning against her. "But... I don't know exactly where he is."

"He's close by, that's for sure. Just grab the heaviest mass you can detect, pull him out. He's probably nothing out of hiding, otherwise, he'd be spitting on us right now."

"I can try..." He leaned into the vents, trying to see again. He took a deep breath, focusing.

"BARRA!" He yanked back, jumping at his finding. He shrieked, Brain Police dropping it to the ground. Nine rats withered about, some dead among the living. Billy gagged as he watched the pitiful display. Katsumi looked down in disgust. Quickly, she tossed a ring on top of it. It exploded, knocking the rest dead.

"A rat king... that wasn't it! Billy, go in again!"

"But-!"

"GO!"

"Kehehe!"

Billy pulled in a few more rats that died in his grip. Growing more irritated by the minute, he began swiping around in the vents, weeding out the smaller mass forms in his way. Katsumi joined in, tossing in yellow rings to stun anything else. The walls inched closer as time passed.

Six minutes.

Katsumi held Billy up just barely, her strength declining as her boots lay nearby. Billy grasped his forehead, trying to ease the pain as he swayed around. He struggled out of his hunch, bringing back his stand.

_Rattle Rattle._

"Hoohoo, Hello!"

Billy gave a faint look of surprise as a pair of eyes popped out. A grin followed with taunting laughs. Billy dropped in Katsumi's arms, herself struggling to keep standing.

"Seeeee! See! I told you you'd both die! You simply cannot defeat Elevator man!" He cooed, revealing its physical form. A small robotic head, extended metal shoulders which held cords on its pulleys. He hit Billy with it's floating pulleys, rubbing his win in his face. Billy looked up with a smile.

"BARRAAA!"

The man jerked out of the vents, face slamming into the ground. His wild orange curls lie under a cylindrical red hat which held buttons much like his suit. Billy picked him up, revealing his face. He locked into his shocked blue eyes.

"You're a scary little bellboy, aren't you?" He said, panting.

"Bellboy is only a side job! When I'm done with you guys I'll be set for life!"

"Heh...what life?"

"H-Hey! What power do you even have? It's one minute left, anyways! Kaha! You have nothing!"

He taunted them as he sent his stand forward, its cords wrapping around the two. He cackled as he smacked Billy's wrists down, bringing him to keel over. He stepped on his back as the cords tightened around the two, crushing around their lungs. Katsumi panted as she lifted several rings up, weakly tossing them at the lithe man. He stepped aside, allowing them to fall behind him as he giggled.

"Seee! No chance! Nooo chance! AYIP! " He jumped up as they went off, scorching his ankles.

"Billy..."

Katsumi leaned over him as he whimpered, the added weight causing him to tremble. He weakly looked at her.

"What is it..."

"Your stand..." She whispered quite softly, struggle in her voice. The elfish man looked down at them curiously, but met them with a mischievous grin as he tightened his stand's grip.

"One minute! Maybe I could try and quicken the effect...heh!" He smiled as the two yelped, energy and strength swiftly draining from them as they quivered, sweat pouring down. Billy swayed around as Katsumi grit her teeth, trying to focus.

"Y-Your stand... Please gather some strength, kid...bring this little bastard to me...right to me...hold him down until I'm done."

He nodded, looking up. He stared into the man's demented eyes as he snickered, Billy reaching his hand out towards him.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Kahaaa! Look at you, so pitiful! 30 seconds! Whatever will you do? Undefeated, forever!"

  
"Pshht." Katsumi snickered as Billy clenched his fist. He jerked the man forward as he gasped in shock. Billy smiled, bringing the small man right to her. Weakly, she summoned 3 red rings, firmly placing them around his neck. He frantically squirmed as they locked, beginning to choke him.

"N-NO! NO NO...KEHE... YOU CAN'T!" He struggled, attempting to cut into the pair's skin with his stand's cord. "F-FASTER! SINK FASTER...THIRTY SECONDS...!" He reached out as Billy kept him held high in the air. He smirked, tossing the bombastic man across the more narrowed room. The rings began to flash rapidly as he frantically tugged at them. The two lie nearly crushed by their weight, overwhelmed by the heat. Katsumi wrapped her arms around Billy, turning herself into a human shield. The small man wriggled, attempting to run towards the pair.

"Y-You idiots have no chance-! T-ten se-"

_**BOOSH!** _

Katsumi winced as debris hit against the pair. The pressure lightened immensely as the two looked up. Nothing left but ash and soot, blood on the walls. They looked around to the rat-infested room, shuffling to the door and grabbing their clothes. Billy rubbed his neck, looking to the side.

"Uhm...I'm real sorry about all that."

"It's...It's fine. I'm sorry I was so harsh on you." Katsumi leaned against the wall as she bit her cheek. "I mean... Hiroshi obviously means a lot to you. And you mean a lot to Hiroshi... I'm sorry about the accusations, I'm just... too protective of the little guy. He's... he's kind of had bad relationships in the past. Hardly any good men in his life."

"I understand...Thanks, Kat..." Billy gave a weak, yet hopeful smile. She returned it with a more apologetic smile.

"Welp... I doubt this place is staying 5 stars anymore... Let's get moving- I think I saw a place halfway down- 3 stars, but it's whatever. I'll just go book on the way back... You go on to Hiroshi, eh?" She pats his back as she opened the door.

"Hey, hell yeah!" He bounced out eagerly, waiting a moment for Katsumi. They strolled back together, managing more conversation until they made it to the hotel. In the back of her head, her suspicions faltered.

'He... isn't too bad. I might as well give him a chance... though I don't think I can bring myself to put my guard down just yet. He did show capabilities back there, and he did look out for me, too... He's alright.'

Katsumi opened the hotel door, Billy close behind. She spotted Hiroshi and Madiha on the couch, Minh in his lap as the television played. Madiha's eyes lightened at their arrival, Hiroshi's eyes softening.

"What took so long? I thought-"

"It's a long story- The hotel wasn't as good as he remembered. We found a new room, though. Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes... I think we've had enough time to calm down. I think we should just rest for the day, though, when we get there. Maybe stop for lunch or dinner, I don't know..."

"Hey, Hiroshi... Uh, if you're up to it-" Billy made his way next to Hiroshi, placing a hand on his back. "There's this cool arcade right by the hotel I've been wanting to show you... Maybe not today, but tomorrow we could have a nice day out, get our minds off of things- do you like video games?"

"I've never really gotten to play them, but it sounds lovely." He nodded as they made their way out, suitcases in hand.

"Really? I bet you're gonna love them! Oh, and there's a nice restaurant nearby, we can stop by tonight if you're up to it- There's so much to show you...!" Billy perked up as Hiroshi calmed down, comforted by him as they made their way to the hotel in the afternoon light.


	21. Cabinet Man - Part 1

The pair walked down the sidewalk, making much banter as they went. Hiroshi came to find himself quite smitten with Billy, keeping hold of his arm most of the way. He felt joy in his heart, but had a bit of curiosity come over him.

"So.... what happened yesterday?" Hiroshi spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, when you and Katsumi went to look for a hotel.. you took a while...I'm sure she started something."

"Oh, uh- I guess...We did kind of argue but then we ...we got to bond so, it's ok, I think- I just want her to lighten up already."

"I see, I- She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, no, don't worry. She didn't hurt me."

"Good... I don't think she would but she can be quite explosive...I-I try to get her to lighten up because I- you don't deserve that! You're a sweet, funny, well-meaning guy...I'm sorry she's on such a defense..."

"Hey, it's not your fault! I can understand, besides, I'm used to it...Hey!" Billy stopped in his tracks, looking up. "Here it is!"

A cyan and yellow sign stood above them, lights attempting to break the daylight. It read Spirit Arcade, some lights flickering a bit. Billy pulled Hiroshi along inside as his face shown glee.

"Oh, man! It's been a few years... I used to hang out here a lot when my gang settled around here- It's still so retro! I don't think they've updated anything but I think you'll still like it!"

Hiroshi looked around at the dim room, classic arcades sitting in front of them. It was kept clean, but there were a few dents in some of the machines. Some seemed more beat up than others, but most of them were working.

"C'mon, C'mon! I can show you all my favorites, I really like the fighting games but um... they might be too gory for you. Do you like that kind of stuff?" Billy perked up as he tried to hold down his excitement.

"Well, I don't know- I've never played a video game before..."

'Well, then I guess we'll find out then! C'mon!" Billy took his arm, strolling along the rows of games. Hiroshi gazed around, gasping in excitement towards a claw machine.

"Oh, Billy!" He lead him to the machine, finding there to be a fair amount of plushies filling the machine.

"Aren't they cute?! I know these, I've seen them in a lot of malls, ohhh! May I try it?" Hiroshi looked to him, excitedly. Billy smiled, finding charm in his childlike wonder.

"Of course, dude! No need to ask, play whatever fancies you."

Hiroshi bounced to it, inserting a coin and grabbing the joystick. Carefully, he moved it above a group of plushies. The claw caught the ear of a small rabbit stuffed animal, then dropped it. Hiroshi huffed as it came back to the front, empty-handed.

"Here, lemme try- I'm good at these!" Billy made way, doing just the same as before. He pondered a moment, focusing in. Slowly, he maneuvered over to the same area, carefully fishing up the same plushie. It returned with the prize in hand as Hiroshi's eyes lightened up. Billy smiled, grabbing it and handing to him. Hiroshi took it and pounced him with a hug.

"Oh, it's so cuuute! Thank you so much!"

"It's no sweat!" He pat his back as they went back to their search of an actual game. Many games were out of order, including Billy's favorites, much to his dismay. They messed around with the few working ones, only to find them to be single player. Billy sighed, then stopped a moment, staring ahead. Hiroshi looked up at him curiously, then attempted to make out what he was eyeing. He strode ahead, placing his hand on top of an arcade cabinet, looking at its screen ponderously.

"This is new... how weird! This place hasn't gotten any new games in years, especially not since the manager disappeared- then NOTHING got updated! At least the retro look is cool, eh?" Billy wiped his finger against the thin layer of dust that had formed on its surface. "Still looks like it hasn't been touched in years..." He looked up, reading the top of the device. "Cabinet man...?"

They both analyzed the compartment, which was a bit peculiar. It stood upright, possessing a large, concave screen. Its title was sprawled on the side and the top section in pixel block letters. On the side, a monochromatic bust was found of a strange figure in a helmet that held many prisms that spiked upwards, an eye cover finished off by a beak figure on the nose. It hinted at the rest of its outfit, metallic armor with large spikes on its shoulders. To add to its eccentric nature, it held a regular Bengal cat in its arm.

"That must be the main villain or somethin'! He looks pretty cool... I'm gonna give this a try!" He pat the game, sliding in a coin to its slot. He brushed his hands over its controls: a joystick, followed by four buttons, two which lay horizontal, then two that lay vertical. Its title flashed on the screen, Billy excitedly smashing the buttons. It opened to a player select screen, a small rose gallery. His eyes light up at the selection.

"It must be a fighting game...Oh! This guy looks like me!" He kept hovered over a slot, which showed a man, who did look quite a bit like him. He had a peculiar outfit, a red spiked helmet that tilted to also hide his left eye. He wore a cape draped over his shoulder, ineligible gold lettering on its front. Peeking under was a dark green crop top, rimmed with golden bands. He chose him instantly, the game opening onto a cutscene. Billy leaned into the screen that had a simple city background. The two stood, Billy's character across from a figure decked in gold armor stood erect. It donned a helmet much like the illustration on the side.

"Hmmm..."

Hiroshi watched over his shoulder as he played around the controls. He pressed a button, moving left, causing his character to take off his helmet, shooting the spikes towards the opponent. The attack ricocheted, one spike knocking against his character.

"Ow-!"

The character in gold perfectly parried the other two spikes from Billy's attack, followed by silent stride towards him. Its finger glowed as Billy tried an up special combination. His character took off his helmet, aiming it towards the opponent. It's spikes spun, shooting forwards. This time it jumped over Billy, grabbing him while he was still in recoil. The golden figure punished him with three hits as Billy mashed buttons, wriggling out of his grab before a throw.

Billy's health bar was now at 78%, shining orange, with the figure now dashing towards him. His character shot down, doing the same side special as before, but this time before the first spike ricochets at him, he attempts a down special that lifts up his cape and sends the spike the opposite way, with all three spikes now heading into the golden villain. It stops its movements to parry these spikes, but this decision left it wide open to an up special from Billy that knocked the shining entity to the wall, also receiving an up attack from Billy, it recovered showing faint anger with its health bar at 69%.

Hiroshi peeked over, confused at his vigilance. He grabbed the taller man's shoulder in an attempt to lift himself up more, on his toes. The lessened grip caused his plushie to fall from his grip, and as he made the attempt to catch it with his free hand, he only slung it forward. He puffed out his cheeks, walking over to the hallway where it landed. As he crouched down to pick it up he felt his head hit something

"Ow!.. huh?" He looked up expecting some.kind of surface, only to be met with nothing. Confused, he tried to pick up the rabbit toy, only for his hand to be obstructed by an invisible force.

"What in the..?" he pressed his hand against it, feeling out a thin surface that gradually rounded out as he moved upwards. He reached out again, stopped as his toy was only inches away. He began to grow panicked as he felt around more, the transparent surface spreading out quite far. He rushed to Billy, shaking him.

"B-Billy! Something is wrong here! VERY wrong!" He looked up to him with worry in his eyes.

"huh?" Billy turned his head to him in a dazed state. He looked around, attempting to grasp his situation. The golden figure smirked as his character stood idle on the screen, taking advantage of the distraction. The figure barreled towards his character, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. It continued, tossing him upwards, comboing into it's up special in which it held up a bengal cat, similar to the one accompanying the character in the side illustration. The cat's eye sparked, blasting light forward, hitting everything around it, including Billy's character.

He looked back over as the screen flashed a faint red, finding his health bar to be critical. He frantically pressed all his buttons as he attempted to focus in again. His opponent continued with a side special, shooting out a laser from its finger, stunning the caped character long enough so it could use its charged ultimate. The golden foe summoned three hands, similar to its owns, but much bigger. It pointed the cat at Billy's character as all three hands shot enormous beams of energy. The screen flashed yellow as his character's health broke split in half, his avatar fizzling.

  
**_YOU LOSE._ **

Billy stare blank into the screen, Hiroshi tightening his grip on his shoulder. Billy's mouth stood agape, entranced as he twiddled the joystick, heading to insert another coin. The cabinet sparked, emitting a blue hue.

"Um, Billy, I don't think this is-"

_Zap!_

A blinding blue light filled the room, a quick yell heard as Hiroshi gasped. He stumbled forward as the area in front of him emptied, light clearing. He began to pant, Billy nowhere to be found. He frantically looked around, finding no trace. The screen began to flash again, grasping his attention. He hesitant looked over to find the same scene as before. Billy's character looked around in confusion and panic, trying to make out the arena.

"H-Hiroshi...? What's going on, where'd you go?!"

The golden figure smirked, strolling towards the puzzled man, gently lifting a finger.

"B-BILLY!" Hiroshi shrieked, banging against the screen. The figure looked forward, a continued smug look.

"Try it, boy, you'll just kill us both." It's voice seeped through the speakers, a highly distorted tone, shifting from deep to high at random. Hiroshi jumped, screaming as he kicked against the machine in fear. It began to dent, a dark liquid beginning to flow out.

"Oh, fantastic! Keep it up! You'll fulfill part of this mission! Destroy it!"

Hiroshi backed up, gasping as the screen illuminated against the deep red. He cried out, rushing to the arcade's controls.

"BILLY!"

Billy looked around as Hiroshi's muffled yells reverberated through the small space. He shot his head around, trying to make out the location of his voice. He attempted to move forward, only able to move about 10 steps.

"H-HIROSHI?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hiroshi sobbed as the villain continued on, back to the fight. It blasted a laser towards Billy as he bounced backward, stunned. He grasped his cape, wrapping around him in panic as he cowered. Hiroshi mashed at all the buttons, finding them to be null.

"You have three lives. I'd love to see you try and get out of this one, I really do- It's never been done before. Buuut, I will get another trophy for my collection, so just sit back and relax..." The figure turned back to the screen. "Oh, booo... why don't you join us, pretty boy? You should be an easy target... unless you wanna try and fight back. I betcha look real cute trying."

Hiroshi stared on, fearful as the villain continued its beat down on Billy. He gulped, pulling out another coin, shaking as he inserted it into the slot.

"Please, work..."

A character select screen appeared, a new avatar appearing. It looked much like Hiroshi; though his hair was much shorter and fluffier, a large silk coat draped around his asymmetrical one-piece suit. He selected, his character now appearing next to Billy.

"Oooh, goodie! A two for one!"

Hiroshi sighed, trembling as he messed around with the buttons, mashing a left special which sent forward a barrage of fists into the air. He gathered an idea, moving forward while spamming the attack. The opponent laughed, smacking him to the ground. Hiroshi bit his lip, attempting an up special, his character sending out a soft, moderate note. The figure frowned, holding its hands forward. It looked around before clumsily shooting a laser towards him. Hiroshi attempted a down special, causing his character to dance, missing the shot. He perked up as he slowly got the hang of this game. Perhaps he was getting the hang of this?

He moved for the right special, his character beginning to let out a piercing note before being abruptly cut off. He stood stunned, head swirling as the golden villain grabbed him, sending him to the ground, soon repeating the earlier attack of a midair beating. His health dropped to 50% as he continued to spam the same specials. Billy stood to the side, jumping at the first blow. He aimed his helmet at the figure, only to completely miss. His limited range left him useless to Hiroshi at this time. He could only give so much thought to the game as he fought for his life; on one hand, if he could kill this enemy now, both he and Billy will survive unscathed, but if not...he'd have to fight for both of their lives in the game. Not to mention if they lose, they will most likely die. He smashed for more specials, seeing his character stand idle. He freaked out, leaning forward and smashing more buttons.

"You idiot! Don't you realize you used all your stamina? You'll be visiting us in no time!"

He pushed one button at a time, only sending out weak, basic kicks and hits. Billy could only watch from the side at the time being, all of his actions currently nullified. He kept wrapped in his cape, fear growing in him as Hiroshi took a harsh beating. Hiroshi slumped over the cabinet, knowing he only had one option. Billy watched on inside as he bit at his fingertips; his friend's lack of knowledge for games as a whole was not helping this situation. He was also probably very weak within the actual game. He sat, attempting to plan any possible duo attacks as he let the small man's avatar slowly die. The figure wasted no energy on him. only serving moderate, basic blows to his body. It laughed as it gave occasional shots over to Billy, who sat in silence. Hiroshi's character stood idle as it received a continuous beating until falling limp. Red lights flashed against the man's curls as he reluctantly looked up.

**_YOU LOSE_ **

He sighed, stifling a tear as he allowed himself to be transported into the game. There the three stood, the two guests looking to each other.

"B-Billy!" Hiroshi ran to him, finding himself in the baggier clothes of his avatar.

"Hiroshi...!" He took the smaller man into his arms as the golden figure stood tall on the opposite side of the two. They trembled in silence for a second, Billy keeping a cape wrapped around Hiroshi as they embraced the time they had. The opponent's heavy footsteps strode closer as they stood in the moment, unsure of their fates.


	22. Cabinet Man - Part 2

The figure halted in front of the cowering pair, stifling a laugh. The two looked at each other in concern.

"What are we going to do?" Hiroshi whispered to Billy, who was in a protective stance.

"For now, I think we have to wing it.. we have three lives, so one can be risked figuring out our abilities- then maybe we'll know what to do."

"Alright... "

"So you're just gonna sit there like a bunch of cowards? Oh, perfect! This should be no-" The golden figure began, only to be surprised with a punch by Hiroshi. It stumbled backward as Hiroshi swung again, joined by Billy this time.

"Oho, I see! We're playing now!" It cackled as it shot towards the two, knocking Hiroshi down.

"G-GRAB HIM, BILLY!" Hiroshi yelled out as the figure held him down, charging a laser towards his head. Billy ducked towards it, aiming his helmet to the golden foe. He shot, the figure finally looking back and jumping away. Hiroshi seized the chance to scuttle away as their enemy picked itself up.

Billy charged forward, knocking the enemy down again, placing it into a chokehold. Hiroshi aimed a punch for its head as it wriggled in Billy's grip. It reached out its hands, grasping Hiroshi's midsection tightly. He gasped, trying to pull the figure's hands off of him as he felt its hands warm up. As it choked, it grew a malevolent smile has its hands sparked.

_ZAP_

It electrocuted Hiroshi, leaving a hole through his clothes, and a deep wound on both sides of his waist. He yelped, falling over as Billy watched, anger growing. He flipped backward, villain in hand, slamming it to the ground as he ran to Hiroshi. He aimed his helmet at the foe again, attempting a spinning shoot as he turned back around, covering Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi we need a plan, and fast-" He spoke quickly. "T-Try out those songs again, it cut you. off with the last one. It could be useful."

Hiroshi nodded, weakly getting up. He strode forward, letting out a similar note to before; it was quite shrill. The glass of windows around him began to shatter, sliding towards their opponent. Billy perked up, an idea sprouting in his mind.

"BARRA!"

A shard floated up, piercing through the shiny menace. Its mouth opened in shock, looking down. It grumbled, swiftly yanking it out. It pressed its glowing hand against its wound, scorching it before it could bleed any further.

"You're getting sly now, aren't you two? I'm sure you'll fuck yourselves over in the end, however. So it's no worries." The figure hissed, summoning its cat. It let out a meow, charging at the men. It pounced, clinging on to Hiroshi's loose sleeve, blasting a shot out of its eye to his stomach. He yelled out, looking down, holding a wound similar to his opponent as he stumbled backward. He fell back, grabbing his stomach as he swayed around.

The figure smirked as it summoned its hands, aiming towards the pair. Billy jumped, wrapping his cape around Hiroshi. Two bounced off it, the other two knocked Billy back. Hiroshi knelt over, watching as it rushed to Billy, picking him up with the three large hands. It cackled, slamming him into one of the buildings as he fell limp to the ground. Hiroshi shrieked, scurrying away as he tried to gather himself. The figure turned back, smirking to the fearful man. He gulped, going towards its path, jumping into a barrage of fists into its midsection. It gasped out, falling back as he pounced against it. It growled, grabbing the man's neck in response, slamming him to the ground.

He panted as everything began to turn black, the figure standing back up. He closed his eyes, whimpering. He sat in silence for a few moments, until he fell onto a softer surface, grunting. He opened his eyes reluctantly, finding himself on top of Billy. The taller one looked up at him, a nervous smile.

"Two lives left~ Oh this is a breeze!"

"We really gotta make this count, Hirosh... can you, uh..." Billy motioned to the smaller man, who was still on top of him.

"O-Oh!" He got up, picking Billy up along with him. The figure was distracted by its cat, who was pawing at its legs.

"Quick, Hiroshi- Use your punching and singing specials- when you sing I can use brain police to redirect the glass shards... I'm not sure what you could do with my abilities, though...but...let's go!"

Hiroshi nodded once more, staring ahead. He began to dash towards the opponent, chancing to take advantage of this moment. He barreled forward with a rush of punches, as he called out.

"UTUA UTUA UTUAAAA!"

The figure jumped, being shoved back by his angry filled punches. It frowned, gathering itself as it grasped Hiroshi's fists in mid-air. He gulped as it twisted his wrist, throwing him to the ground. He yelped out as Billy barreled forward, aiming his helmet outwards, sending out spinning spiked. The enemy dodged as Hiroshi attempted to kick it, successfully tripping it.

The enemy scattered s Hiroshi crawled on top of it in an attempt to keep it down. He let out a middle ranged note from earlier, the enemy now seeming confused as it wriggled around its fingers in front of them. It shook the small man up as it propped itself up with its elbows, unaware that Billy was charging towards it. He grabbed it by its neck, punching it into the air as he managed to send out some regular spikes, piercing the figure as it slammed into the ground. It lie limp away from the pair, who looked on in glee. It twitched a bit, leaving a hint of worry between the two.

"Hiroshi, quick- Earlier I saw you use that song... It sounded like there were two of you! That guy looked confused so...while he's recovering..use it on me." Billy held a grasp on his shoulders, keeping his gaze on their opponent.

"Wh-What! What if it hurts you?" Hiroshi shook his head, "I couldn't..."

"Look, I saw him get hit by it, he wasn't in any pain, he was just...confused. Try it. Please?"

Hiroshi puffed out his cheeks, then looked to the side. He took a deep breath.

"Fine."

He began in a similar soft tone as before, Billy listening on. Hiroshi kept his eyes closed, singing on as a familiar voice joined him. Billy's eyes widened as he looked down, arms disappearing.

"Woah!"

Hiroshi opened his eyes, looking up. He appeared normal to him.

"What happened?"

"My arms! They're gone!"

"Um...They're right here?" Hiroshi caught the arm the man was frantically swinging around. "Can you...see?"

Billy started on in surprise, realization crawling onto his face.

"That's it! You can fuck with his sight! You must've taken away the guys hands!" He kept quiet as the villain had recovered, inching towards them. "Quick, when the time is right, sing. Blind the guy as much as you can! Maybe if you just take away his ability to see us..we'll have a ch-" He gasped, looking down. "Oh, shit..."

The giant hands the figure possessed had grasped around him, sending shocks through his body.

"HIROSHI! NOW!" Billy struggled in its grip as it tightened its grip, charging its hands. Hiroshi pulled at his hair, stepping in place as he looked up at the man. He inhaled, then began the note from before, focusing in on his goal. Slowly, his voice seemed to double, a ghostly hand on his shoulder. The golden figure's mouth twisted into a frown, squeezing tighter before dropping Billy. It frantically looked around, perplexed.

"Come out, boys! Where the hell did you go?!"

The two men exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Hiroshi twirled forward as the villain shot out in defense, completely dazed by the sudden events. He stood behind it, delivering sporadic blows that threw it off. Billy knelt down, aiming his spinning spikes at it, delivering three whole blows as Hiroshi dodged out of the way. The figure gasped as blood gushed from its torso, frantically looking around as it swayed. Billy and Hiroshi exchanged looks, Billy giving a knowing smile as Hiroshi nodded.

He twirled once, letting out a high note, swaying his arms about in front of his face as he finally reached forward. He glowed, floating a bit as the ground rumbled, glass shattering everywhere. Billy gleamed as he brought out Brain Police, only to stop as he found the shards moving. They rushed towards the opponent, rushing it into the air as multiple shards clashed through its body, sending it crashing to the ground wants more. The arena glowed red, signifying the opponent's fatal condition.

It looked up and around, blinking as the two men came back to its vision. Its helmet was askew, it weakly trying to adjust it before anything else. Billy took note, using his stand to yank it straight off its head. They both widened their eyes as its long, messy hair flowed out. It frowned tremendously, hollowed eyes squinting as a tear formed.

"NO...! NO NO!" It yelled out, a more natural, feminine voice. "You take him and now you try and take me! We are meant to be bound together! Husband and Wife, eternally! NO!" She crawled forward with ferocity, attempting to charge an attack. Billy dropped the helmet, gazing down at her as she reached out, kicking her away. He swooped down and grabbed her, placing her in a chokehold.

"NO...NO...NOT ME...PLEASE...SPARE MY LIFE!" She cried as blood dripped from her punctures, kicking about. "I'LL LET YOU GO...PLEASE... YOU CAN BE THE ONES TO GET AWAY...I CAN'T DIE...OR ELSE HE WILL, TOO!"

The men looked on, perplexed as she wailed out, wriggling in his arms.

"Who is... He?" Hiroshi carefully walked forward. ponderous.

"My beloved...my one and only...You can't take him...This is the only way he can live on...They took him too soon. Please..."

"Is this by any chance, a Carsmile?"

"NO! NO! CAMIONE DELIMONE...My one and only...Only he may beat me! We fight together! All my trophies are for him..."

"How many trophies do you have?"

"27... All for him...Please, just let me go...I can find more...for him..."

Hiroshi gazed on in disbelief, eyebrows furrowed.

"TH-THIS IS ALL FOR HIM! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM AS THEY DID! NOT AGAIN!"

Billy and Hiroshi exchanged glances of confusion, looking back at her.

"I CAN'T LET YOU BEAT ME AS THEY DID HIM... THIS WAS ALL FOR HIS VENGEANCE..."

"Which turned into the unruly slaughter of innocent patrons?"

She stood silent, face growing blank as she faced forward.

"Y...You don't understand..."

"Billy... Let's finish her."

"NO....! Y-YOU CAN'T WIN ME- I CAN'T BE BEAT! I WON'T LET YOU!" She yelled, attempting to summon her ultimate attack.

"Pshht." Billy rolled his eyes, nodding, tossing her up into the air with a punch, Hiroshi rushing into the air with his barrage of fists as well, they finished her off with a classic beating. She finally lay limp, pulse gone. The arena flash red as Billy grabbed Hiroshi, wrapping him in his cape as the lights grew blinding.

**_YOU WIN!_ **

The pair opened their eyes, still cowering in each other's arms. They looked up, finding the screen flashing blue. Billy shot up, rushing towards the back of the cabinet.

"This has gotta be like Vic- She must be in the back of this thing!" He tugged at the back as it slowly came loose. He brought out Brain Police, tugging the back clean off. He took sight of the inside of it, dropping the cover immediately, letting out a scream. Something in gold leaned outwards as Billy backed up.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hiroshi peaked over, covering his mouth as he gasped. The woman's body leans out, heart exposed, connected to a heart centralized in the back. She softly groaned as it beat slowly before finally stopping. It was surrounded by other vital organs sparsely spread out around. He, too, backed up, tripping onto the metallic back. He looked over, finding writing in red:

_Camione, O Camione_

_My one and only,_

_Camione_

_My knight for eternity,_

_Camione_

_Stricken by our toughs_

_An end so abrupt,_

_Camione_

_Departing where it began_

_Our souls bound eternally_

_Giocco and Camione_

_Our hearts to live on evermore_

_Camione, eternally_

_Never to die,_

_Preserved by our solitude_

_Camione, My Camione_

He looked to Billy in terror, who himself was in shock. He held his arm, unable to look away from the horrific scene.

"Oh, man. You guys survived?"

They jumped, looking over. The spotted a tall, lanky man in glasses, light brown hair combed to the side. He was in a yellow button-down, followed by black pants.

"Oh... yeah. So uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "That things kind of...possessed. I don't know what happens but, everyone who plays it dies except- for you two..."

The two backed up from him, still a bit shaken as Billy kept a protective grip over Hiroshi.

"Wh-Who..."

"Oh! I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm just a coworker...uh, see. This lady, Gioco, she was the manager... she was a regular when she was young and met her boyfriend here- they seemed pretty close. But uh- He kind of died... here, and Gioco kind of snapped. She worked on that game in his memory, which was normal at first- Until she started putting his organs everywhere..." he shuffled, eyeing the startled pair.

"Do..you need to sit down? Uh, here, there's a little hangout area over-Just follow me." He motioned forward, the two men following him. They sat on a curved, retro sofa, keeping their guard up. The employee rested against the chair in front of them, hands in his pockets.

"Well.. I'll keep it brief. Basically, she started placing his organs in the wiring- I didn't really say anything, I didn't- Well anyways, it didn't get many patrons, but those who DID play it ended up going insane... maybe they were predisposed to madness...who knows? Then followed the death of her cat, I think... That was all she had so she kind of snapped and uh...Tried to wire herself in the game, as you saw- She technically survived in a weird way, but I think you killed her. She finally got revenge on those killers, though."

"Why the hell are you still here?!" Billy waved his arms about, "Like, do you know what you just said?"

"I can assure you, I've seen more strange and gruesome things. It was good pay, too, but now I'm kind of the only worker- It's fine though."

"So that..poem..?" Hiroshi finally chimed in.

"Yeah, you can tell she wasn't a writer." He nodded, snickering a bit.

"I-I suppose, but I meant it was about him, then?"

"Oh- yeah! Welp..."

"Weeee're gonna get going. We have somewhere to go, right, Hiroshi?" Billy stood up, picking the small man up with Hiroshi.

"U-Uh, yeah! We have.... reservations! F-For... a dinner date- Oh!" He blushed, placing his hand on his cheek.

"Yeah! We don't wanna be late, so let's get going,- babe!" He swooped Hiroshi up, dashing out of the building.

"Ohh. Congratulations you two!" He waved off as they busted through the door.

A few blocks down, Billy stopped, putting Hiroshi down.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about that- I promise, gaming's not usually like that-" Billy began.

"It's ok, don't worry! I'd love to play some video games with you eventually- without the threat of dying, of course." He giggled, making light of these events.

"Of course, dude! Now let's get to that dinner date, huh?" He snickered, playfully hitting his arm. He held out his arm to Hiroshi, a smile on his face.

"Oh, yes, please!" He grinned back, taking his arm. They strode in the evening light, a calming walk to soothe the previous events.

\---

"Carsmile, sir!"

A tall, pale figure dressed in black rushed into the large, decadent room. The older man who stood in front of a large statue turned around, raising his eyebrow on his surprisingly youthful face.

"H-He's gone!"

The older man's pupils shrunk, a frown growing on his face, furrowing his eyebrows. He stomped forward, grasping the man's torn striped shirt collar.

"You let him ESCAPE?" His voice boomed, tightening his grip, "I place all my trust into you, and you-"

"It wasn't me, I swear! It was that big brunette oaf! I would never!" He held his hands up in defense. Mr. Carsmile's grip weakened, dropping him.

"I...will talk to him about that then. I already have someone else after them right now, but at this rate, they'll probably defeat him, too." He placed his gloved hand on his face, thinking.

"Zerox. Go after that troublesome old man for me. Look in that garden... the deluded fool always seeks refuge there. He should be no struggle for you." He pat the young man's black hair, which was styled into a peculiar pompadour that drooped downwards. "Just like him... When you're done, it'll probably be time to make a surprise visit to that tone-deaf boy. I'll call you if I need you earlier...You could give him some cruel torment with Aladdin, hm?"

"Oh, yes, sir! I'll get right to it!" He sneered, waltzing out. "I would never fail you!." He signaled goodbye.

Mr. Carsmile smiled, making his way back to the statues. He grazed it with his hand, sighing.

"If only that bastard had never murdered him...He'd be here for me...so loyal, so fateful..." he slumped over, clenching his hand into a fist. "I'll make him pay...I'll make that killer pay!" He yelled out, collapsing to the ground, banging his fists down. "They ruined me...ruined me...I'll give them hell!" His cries echoed through the empty room as he wallowed in his memories. At least he had found someone to fill the empty void his son's death gave him, giving him partial hope for the future...


	23. The Breeze - Part 1

The four sat around, awaiting the youngest men's arrival. The sun was beginning to go down, grey clouds forming in the air as they all sat in front of a cafe, waiting for everyone to meet back together. A breeze traveled through the air as the area gradually became cooler. Katsumi sat, watching Minh as she messed around with Jasmine. Madiha and Michael sat in faint tension, the taller woman tapping the table as she gazed at him.

"So...Michael." Madiha smiled awkwardly to him, "We never really got to talk much, huh?"

"Oh...yeah..." He looked to her, recalling their past interactions with her. "So...um..."

"I...Well. Let's get this out of the way. I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past- I was just jealous, I never got to see my brother. I shouldn't have held that anger towards you."

"Madiha, it's okay. Please, don't sweat it. If it means anything to you, he would mention you often. He really did care about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, he spoke highly of you! I tried to get him to visit you more, too, but he could never find the time... Any time he found was for Hiroshi."

"Oh..." She looked to him, a bit touched. "I see..."

"At least we have the opportunity to get to know each other now?"

"Yes..." The two were interrupted by faint laughter in the background. The two turned looked back and waved with a welcoming smile. Katsumi looked up, letting out a brief sigh. She forced a small smile as a joyous Hiroshi approached the group, arms wrapped around Billy's.

"So, did ya have fun?" Katsumi rested her hand on her propped arm as she looked up to Billy, who held a wide grin. The two men quickly lost their joyous facade upon her question. Billy placed his hand to his neck as Hiroshi twirled his hair.

"Well... I had a bit of fun! It didn't go as planned though, but, it's okay!" Hiroshi answered, suppressing an awkward laugh.

"What did- What Happened?" She caught herself, trying to suffocate her hostility. Yet, her fist still stay in a gentle clench.

"I-it was nothing, just a faulty arcade game, that's all!" Hiroshi waved his hands around in nervous assurance.

"Yea... it kind of short-circuited, but we're fine. It did ruin the experience for us though, so we left early..ish" Billy nodded, patting Hiroshi's back.

"Hmm...Ok then...well, it's getting pretty late, but we did meet here for a reason." Katsumi stood up, looking at the table behind her. "I know what the other three want, what about you two?"

"Oh, man, I don't know- Lemme go in with you to see what they got... Wanna come with, Hirosh?"

"I'm fine, just surprise me... I need a moment to sit down." Hiroshi took the seat across from Katsumi's, gazing ahead in thought.

"I want to come!" Minh perked up, walking to Billy. "I wanna see what they have! Can I, dad?'

"Oh, yeah! Of course, sweetheart!" Hiroshi nodded with a smile. The trio walked in, Katsumi trying to hide her discomfort. He turned back around, sighing.

"What's wrong, dear?" Madiha sat in front of him, placing her hand on his.

"It's just that...We've been searching and hardly finding anything on Aladdin. I mean it's been almost a month now!" He puffed his cheeks out, hopelessness on his face. "I just don't know if we'll ever find him..."

"Oh, don't say that...I'm sure we'll find him!"

"But what if we don't? It'll be all for nothing... He could be dead! Is this even worth it anymore?"

"HIROSHI!" She gasped, a beat skipping in her heart. "Please, don't say that! He's okay and I know it- This isn't all for nothing. You've made a new friend, and we finally got to bond some..." She looked down in regret. "I still don't even know you too well..."

"I guess...so..." He looked up, squinting "We...A...." His eyes widened in realization. "D...Dad...."

He glanced over, spotting a figure who began to cover himself in red cloth as rain began to pick up. He looked behind him, revealing his bleached blonde hair that fell atop his sunglasses, covering his soft eyes. He continued jogging towards a little cabin nearby. Hiroshi gasped, jumping out of his seat and running to him.

"Hiroshi, what has!" She got up, looking to him, letting out a soft gasp. "M-Michael..."

The smaller man looked up, confused. Peeking over, a smile spread onto his face, shock in his eyes. He jumped up, following him with haste.

"ALADDIN...."

Madiha stood in surprise and unease, but chased them from behind. What a coincidence for him to just show up there, right? Though, they are nearing the location Hiroshi said he was, and he was matching the description. It wouldn't hurt to find out, would it? The three slowed down as Aladdin arrived at the little cabin, heading for the doorknob as he looked over in surprise.

"Oh, hey! You all came just in time!" He grinned, voice enthusiastic. "Well come in! You're all soaking wet! Kaoru's got dinner all ready for everyone!"

Hiroshi choked upon hearing the name. He wiped a tear, jogging in. Michael held a surprised look, Madiha curious.

"Kaoru...But she's..." Michael shook his head. "This must be a dream..." He followed in a daze. Madiha came along, curious at their surprise

Hiroshi paused as he looked in the doorway, taking a deep breath. It was a simple dining room, a slightly large table straight ahead. A faint guitar track is heard throughout the room as he looked towards the edge of the table. He found a woman with brown curls setting up the table, a dark blue hat with a scrunched ribbon consisting of yellow, green and red. She had a matching blue coat on top of a green turtleneck, with pants of the same color. She looked up to the young man and beamed.

"Hiroshi, sweetheart! Oh, come in! Everything's ready, bring everyone else in!" She smiled as Aladdin made her way next to her, pecking her cheek. She grew flustered, placing her hands on her cheeks. Hiroshi stared ahead, eyes welling. He ran forward, nearly tackling her with a hug.

"MAMA....!" He cried, squeezing her tight. He held her for a minute as memories poured in. Some sweet, nostalgic, inducing joy in him. Yet, one made his breath halt, as he watch her lie there in her dying moments. He remains wrapped frozen around his mother, refusing to let go.

"Oh sweetie, it hasn't been that long, has it?" She giggled, hugging him back. "Oh! You friends here too, he's in the living room!" She motioned to the next room. "Don't want to leave him hanging, do you?"

"Friend...?" He snapped out of his daze, releasing his grip, gazing over. He walked slowly, peering into the room.

"Hello, ShiShi~!" A man sat, waving to Hiroshi. The short-haired brunette stood up, smoothing his sweater vest. His outfit was rather formal, a peculiar sweater vest with a standard undershirt and black pants. Hiroshi grinned, letting out a quick squeal.

"HARUOMI!!!!" He cried again, successfully tackling the taller man in a hug. They both laughed as they lay there, Hiroshi wildly enthralled. "Oh, baby..."

"I missed you too, my lovely stardust!" He picked both of them up, placing a kiss on his cheek. He grew flustered, placing his hands on his cheeks. Once again memories fled in, all bright until a final tragedy. He looked to the bloodied man who lie in the car's wreckage as he begins to panic.

He zoned out again, trauma seeping in him as Haruomi held him close. He stood in his arms as the other two make their way into the home. The elder two paused, Madiha in a slight confusion of the unfamiliar surroundings, Michael having a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

"Michael! Madi!" Aladdin smiled, rushing to him, giving him a quick hug, then moving over to Madiha. "I'm so glad we could finally all get together! My schedule has just been so busy over the years, I could only find so much time for my son alone! Ohhh, this is so great!"

Michael gleamed, coming back to him with a tighter hug. He sniffled slightly as he nuzzled his face into Aladdin's chest. The taller man smiled, patting his back, delivering a swift kiss to the top of his head. Madiha simply smiled to him, slight unease within here, as well as a lingering unfamiliarity in the air.

"Come sit, guys!- Kaoru's almost done setting up, maybe we can use the time to catch up. Especially you, Madiha!" He smiled, motioning his hand.

The table was set up for six, three chairs on each side. He slid open two seats to the left of the table, allowing his sister and close friend to take a seat. They were on each side of him, gazing at the long lost man, Michael in awe, Madiha in an uncertain wonder.

"So, Madiha! I've managed to squeeze in time to watch the films you've performed in!" He smiled with pride, "You are so damn talented! It must run in our blood or something, I loved them! Oh, Madi, I'm so proud of you!" He pat her shoulder as she returned a touched smile.

"Thank you so much, I... Your play's are astounding, too! You're such a convincing and emotional actor..." She stumbled over her words, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, please, I know!" He gave a cocky smile, then broke with a snicker. "You flatter me! But please, this is the time to talk about YOU! How are you and Katsumi doing?"

"Oh, we've been fantastic! She and I's careers have been going so great, it's really so amazing- I never doubted Katsumi's success though. Our relationship has stayed so strong, too..." She smiled, looking to the side.

"I'm so glad to hear! Wouldn't have expected anything less from you! I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you in the past..." He gave an apologetic smile, regret in his eyes.

"It's okay...you're here now." She grinned, giving in to the situation. It's all she's ever wanted since they have been parted all these years, she might as well revel in it. Besides, Aladdin was said to be located here...maybe he finally got away from Mr. Carsmile. She looked as Aladdin soon turned to Michael, placing his hand on his. Michael looked up to him, a loving smile on his face.

"Aladdin..."

"Michael!" He placed his hand on the smaller man's face, "How are you?! I'm sorry I've been gone for a bit..."

"It's okay! It's okay, I-" Michael placed himself into Aladdin's chest, gently wrapping his arms around him, "I've missed you so much...It's been so lonely since you've been gone...I've been holding out for you, you know..." He fell silent, embracing his presence. He then hears the sound of high heels coming near, him jumping up in worry.

"It's okay, Michael...She's known this!" He pat his head, keeping a grasp on his arm. "I'm here now, Michael... We can finally be together... a peaceful life... Me and Kaoru are just here together for Hiroshi; He's never had this pleasure much in his life, you know..."

Michael gave a forlorn smile, nodding as he closed his eyes.

"Speaking of the boy..." Aladdin got up, walking into the room behind him. "Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi looked over, interrupted from Haruomi's embrace. He hopped up in surprise as his dad smiled, his were arms wide open. He ran into him, giving him a bear hug.

"I've missed you, son...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but...I'll be here for you from now on." He returned his embrace, then pulling him away to take a good look at him. "Oh, Hiroshi...You've grown so much. And your talent...! I never expected anything less from you, y'know. I listen to your music whenever I can, it's awe-inspiring!"

Hiroshi looked up to him, eyes glimmering as he sniffled, a touched smile on his face.

"Really...? Oh, dad...." He nuzzled into his father's chest, grinning ear to ear as Aladdin pat his back.

"Yes, really! You and Haruomi make such a great band...I own every album of yours! Your solo work is just as good, too-"

"Aladdin, Hiroshi! Dinners ready!" Kaoru called out from the kitchen.

"Ah! Well, let's get going, son!" Aladdin motioned, making his way back into the dining room. Hiroshi looked back to Haruomi, smiling and tilting his head to the other room. He hopped up, taking the smaller man's hand as they made their way to the dining room.

Hiroshi stood a moment, taking in his surroundings. It was a cozy atmosphere, fire going in the main room, the table sitting in front with a multitude of food spread out. Haruomi eventually led him out of his entrance, sitting him down perpendicular to Aladdin as Kaoru and himself sat to each of his sides.

"Oh, Hiroshi..." Aladdin smiled to the younger man across from him. "I just can't believe you've grown..." A tear left his eye as his son smiled. "And we're finally all back together...I finally have time for my youthful superstar."

"Isn't he just a talented boy!" Kaoru smiled, pinching Hiroshi's cheeks. "Oh, he even still has that old guitar you gave him! His work is just so amazing, I can't believe what an amazing son he is!" She smiled, giving him a hug as he blushed from flattery.

"You still have that old thing?" Aladdin asked, surprised.

"O-oh yes! It's a really good guitar, I mean, I still use it. Besides, it's special...I'd never give it up." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Hiroshi..." He beamed back, "I'm so happy to hear! I thought you've trashed it ...I'm surprised you don't hate me. I mean, after all that neglect...I'm so sorry'"

"No, no, it's- I-" He couldn't lie; during his teen years he found a strong disdain for his father. He was so selfish that he neglected his own family. Yet, he has had newfound sympathy. All he wanted to do was brush off the past, start anew. He looked to his father, unable to catch many memories. All that remained was faint moments when he was very young, and an occasional, sometimes messy, return. He felt slightly hollow, but he brushed it off. Everyone is finally back, he can start anew with his father and have the continued support of the others.

"It's...okay..." He looked around to everyone, sniffling. He felt tears in his eyes as love rushed into him, a longing within him.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Kaoru placed her hand on his lap, concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, sniffling again.

"It's ok, it's just..." he wiped a tear away, lips trembling, "It... This is all just so much, and I...I love you guuuys!" He wailed out as everyone reacted with concerned surprise.

"ShiShi..." Haruomi leaned on his shoulder "Don't cry...We love you too, come onn!"

"He's just an emotional boy! Let it out, Hiroshi." Kaoru pat his lap, a certain understanding in her. "Let it out..."

He sobbed, taking in his surroundings, love radiating throughout the room. He could hardly believe it, how could any of this be a real... Surely it was a dream, right?

He looked to each side of him, squinting as the images changed between nostalgic and gruesome, the tragedies, deaths, and pain that each relationship had held. It all mirrored through their smiling faces, a mixture of memories, of traumas. He slumped back, gasping as he sobbed, slight panic in him.

This couldn't be real, could it?


	24. The Breeze - Part 2

Hiroshi continued to wail in bouts of love and fear as the opposite trio looked on in concern. Aladdin just smiled and nodded as Michael rested on his shoulder. Madiha shuffled her feet, taking in the room. As Hiroshi attempted to calm down, she only felt uncertain. Who are these two in front of her? She's met Kaoru once, this must be Hiroshi's mother... She could hardly remember anyone here. She hunched over as everyone else doted on each other. The group finished off their meals as she slowly went through her plate. She sighed, realizing what her jealousy had lead to. She hardly knows the family of her own brother who she held so dear to her. She had to change this.

"So, Kaoru...um..." She finally spoke up, unsure of where to start. "I..."

"Madiha! How are you?" Kaoru aided her, "Aladdin has told me much about you!"

"He has?" She perked up, going along with it. "Oh, well, I've been fine myself ...My career has picked up well...How about you?"

"Oh, I've been lovely...I'm on a break from my modeling job, but since Hiroshi's all grown, maybe I can come back to the scene..." She smiled, standing up with her plate. "I can get your dishes and we can catch up in the other room, huh? It's about time we got to know each other!" She picked up everyone's plates as the men traveled to the room to their left, seating themselves in pairs. Madiha looked around, only noting the other rooms entrance to a kitchen.

"You can go with them if you want, unless you'd like to talk in here?" She called out, putting the remaining dishes in the sink.

"Maybe...we can catch up in here."

"Fine by me!" She sat herself down next to Madiha, a cheery face. "So, where shall we start?" 

Madiha sat, twiddling her thumbs and dawdling around, clearing her throat as she drew blank.

"I understand...we don't have much between us. Our only real connection was ever Aladdin, wasn't it?"

"I suppose..." She rubbed the back of her neck "I..."

"He didn't really give either of us the time of day, did he?" She grew into a wistful frown, placing her hand on Madiha's lap.

"After he left for career...no, I guess not. Though I never really looked into his personal life after we parted anyways, I...I never got to know you, or Michael, and hardly even Hiroshi... Goodness, I'm so sorry...If I didn't let my envy hold me back I could've even helped you with Hiroshi!"

"There's no need to apologize, I understand! You're fine! Hiroshi was a well-behaved child anyways. Besides, we were separated by an ocean, sometimes I feel like Aladdin even forgot about me...at least I'm in your thoughts now, huh?" She gave a forgiving smile.

"Yeah...uh...gosh, I really don't know what to say..." Madiha sighed, twiddling her thumbs. "Well... Um...How was it like, raising Hiroshi?"

"He was quite a wonderful child! I admit, he did begin to stress me out a bit but, it was all worth it. It was all worth it seeing him grow up, and the pride I felt helping him into his adulthood and musical career... it brought my heart joy, and it still does...I'm so happy to see his success!"

"Ahh-" Madiha nodded, then paused, "Wait... I thought you weren't there for his last few years...I mean, I swore that I heard you died, but I do know you've been gone for a while, Katsumi sometimes told me about Hiroshi was quite troubled. Katsumi has become something of a mother to him as well...Ghk!" She choked, a hand grasped around her neck as she heard a stomp. She found Kaoru, a furious offense in her eyes. Her surroundings turned into vivid and bright colors as Kaoru seemed to morph into a different, indecipherable creature. She gagged as she continued, staring directly into her eyes.

Suddenly, she stopped, letting go, giving a small gasp. Madiha sat, struggling to breathe.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry...I'm just, sensitive about that kind of stuff, haha! I am his one and only mother. I never died...I was there his whole life!" Kaoru beamed, holding her own hands. "Let's say we join the rest, huh?"

Madiha gazed at her, suspicion in her eyes. She stood up, looking down at the woman who grew nervous. She stay still, feeling a cold, slimy surface against the back of her head. Chills went throughout her body as her pupils shrunk.

"Why, of course. My apologies. Let's go." She followed along with a hollow simper. They mechanically waltzed into the room, meeting the other four men, Hiroshi with Haruomi, Michael with Aladdin. Each pair were highly affectionate with each other, making up for lost times.

"Oh, boys! Let's say we make up on lost times, hmm?" Kaoru interjected with a wave, pulling Madiha along to a loveseat straight ahead. Madiha smiled and nodded, rather emotionless. Hiroshi picked his head up from Haruomi's chest, looking over. He glowed, nodding.

"Daaaad! How have you been!" Hiroshi sat up, looking to Aladdin, who grinned in response.

"Quite alright, actually! I'm glad to finally have some time off from acting, y'know? It's a great gig, it pays well, but I just need more time for my family!" He rubbed Michael's back, "But, I was finally able to drop a role, and a tour! So I'll be here for a while! We can make up on lost times!"

Hiroshi tilted his head, a sign of confusion on his face. There's no way he could have been doing any plays lately, let alone tours. He had to still be trapped by Mr. Carsmile, right? Unless, this was some kind of dream? Something was wrong... Despite his doubt, Hiroshi smiled and nodded.

"Ohhh, Aladdin~" Michael giggled as he held Aladdin tighter, "Let's retire already...I need all the time I can get with you!"

"We already get so much time together in plays, silly!" Aladdin nuzzled his nose in his hair as Kaoru made her way next to him. "But it is nice to just have some alone time with you... Free to do whatever we want ...I mean, I'm in great success right now, I do love the gig... but I don't have to do it all the time! Besides!" He wrapped an arm around Kaoru, placing his chin on her head, " Kaoru here needs to return to her modeling gig already! I already took away too much of her time, now it's my turn to be a stay at home dad, hm?" He grinned as the two that sandwiched him giggled with excitement, snuggling close to him.

Hiroshi grew wildly perplexed, the sight of the trio being ok with Aladdin's shared romance. While his mother never held any ill feelings towards Michael, she was always a bit jealous. She would constantly hold out for Aladdin, and cherish the days he visited- Though he was never too affectionate with her. He was still romantically occupied by Michael as he always had been... Oh, God. He knew that they never married, but to be the result of practically a one night stand? This love that sat in front of him... it isn't real. It never was. This is all he wanted in life, his mother to be happy... she did finally disconnect herself from Aladdin near the end, sure, but...the end. She's been dead this whole time, along with Haruomi. It's obviously just a dream, right? Or is it something more? Might as well enjoy it while it lasts...

"Oh, Aladdin, maybe we could do some film roles together!" Madiha interrupted his thoughts. "You're up for film, aren't you?"

"Why, of course!" He gave a snarky smirk, "My excellence should be preserved in film, shouldn't it?" He broke it off with another snicker, motioning his hand down. Madiha laughed along, nodding, placing her hands together.

"Ohh, great! This is truly great!" She moved in next to Michael on the sofa, "This really is the start of a wonderful chapter...It's so wonderful to have you back, Aladdin!"

"In the flesh!" Aladdin smirked, tugging his collar. He looked to Hiroshi. "Isn't it great, son? We can finally get to bond! A wonderful future awaits us... it can be all we ever wanted!"

Hiroshi nodded, then froze, gazing over to his father. A cold and desolate vision overcame him, Aladdin hunched over, sobbing in a dark, empty room. The ambiance was steeped with loneliness and pain, bruises speckled all over Aladdin as he wailed out, regret painted on his face. Hiroshi gasped, tearing up as he stared ahead. Michael continued to soak in the facade, his dreams fulfilled as he doted all over Aladdin.

Hiroshi shook his head furiously. This...This is all a dream. Be it induced by a stand or otherwise, he can't keep on like this. If they all stayed like this, having Aladdin like this in the real world wouldn't even be possible. He could die if they stay there, and if they continued to believe in this vision, they would practically be dead.

"Oh, ShiShi, baby..." Haruomi nuzzled into his neck. "What's the matter?"

Glancing down, he could only see his remains on the harsh wreckage from when they were eighteen. He gasped, shoving him away. Haruomi's eyes widened, looking at him with sorrow.

"What is..."

"NO! NO!" He got up, brushing his lap off, "YOU'RE NOT REAL! NONE OF THIS IS!" He grasped his head. "I CAN'T KEEP LIVING A DREAM... ESPECIALLY WHILE MY FATHERS SUFFERING OUT THERE! I CAN'T SELFISHLY SOAK IN THIS..." He stifled a tear as he looked over the scene, everyone shocked at his words. He huffed, looking to Haruomi and Kaoru one last time. His life sometimes felt meaningless without him, but he had to move on. He can't keep latching on to the past, how could he ever grow if he did? He must move on, to save Aladdin, and himself.

Silently, he strode out. He paused in the doorway, hesitating. He clenched his fists, sighing as he continued on his way. He clasped the cold doorknob as Kaoru and Haruomi called out for him. Aladdin just nodded with understanding, keeping Michael close. Hiroshi inhaled, turning the knob. He was met with a large, white, layered eel, feathers dangling from each fold which wriggled in complete darkness. He huffed, stepping forward, letting himself fall into the dark, the creatures grasp.

His eyes fluttered open as he shot up in a small bed. He pushed back the deep red linen that drape over him as he caught the sound of a guitar, gently strummed. It seemed to be the same cabin, just a different room. He sat as he noticed a firelight illuminating against the wall. He looked around, attempting to locate the source.

Glancing over, his eyes locked onto a man in a white jacket and hat. He wore a clock on his collar, a golden square on his hat brim. He exchanged looks, a gentle face framed with long hair, dark hair that curved into his face. He continued to strum his black guitar as he gave a friendly smile. Hiroshi looked to him with suspicion, then looked behind him. In similar beds, he found Michael and Madiha fast asleep, small peculiar white eels lying across them, one for each. Hiroshi messily jumped out of bed, stumbling to catch his balance. He moved forward slightly, keeping eye contact with the mysterious man.

"I see you've figured it out. Good job, young man." He nodded as the smaller man inched forward. A small white eel slithered towards the stranger, settling on his shoulder. He scritched its head as it closed its eyes.

"Who...Who are you?" Hiroshi hissed at him.

"Me? I'm Dr. Dog. I was sent here to send you and your friends into a coma with The Breeze. Mr. Carsmile's thinking being, if we take care of the three that care most about Aladdin, there will be no issues." He continued strumming in somber. Hiroshi's eyes widened at his immediate confession.

"You...! Get them out of there! They don't deserve this!" He pointed to the sleeping pair.

"Why should I?" Dr. Dog stopped, rubbing his chin. "Well, I suppose the main target has figured me out..."

"Uh, yeah! Don't make them suffer because of me! Please... I don't know what you did to Madiha, but there's no way Michael will wake up on his own... this is all he ever wanted."

Dr. Dog showed a look of faint surprise, nodding.

"Perhaps you could be alright... But, I know this. This is what The Breeze does; it allows you to leave out your nostalgic dreams. Madiha just got sent to a separate dream, one potentially more believable." He placed his guitar down. "But, maybe I could release them. Though, I've not much intel on them as I've gotten on you. I've heard the man's rants; You're a cold-blooded killer, and your father practically stole Mr.Carsmile's life away, leaving him like dirt." He folded his arms onto his lap, rocking back. "You also deafened my son..." He looked up at Hiroshi, ponderous.

"Why...! Why does he think that!" He sniffled, "Haven't you seen our dreams, you have to have known something! It was never murder... You made me endure seeing that gruesome sight again, do you really think I want to kill the one person I had at the time? The real criminal is the other car! A hit and run! They never found them... but god if they do...." He clenched his fists, trembling.

"Hmm... I see." Dr. Dog searched around inside his jacket's pockets, grabbing something. He brought out something that glistened against the fire, sliding it towards Hiroshi. "Then, here."

He looked down, spotting a gun in the darkness. He knelt down, analyzing it, shaking his head in surprise.

"Here...what?"

"Shoot me."

"Shoot you?! Why-"

"Yes. Shoot me. You have a perfect reason too; I tried to induce you and your friends into a permanent coma for personal gain. Shoot me."

"I- No!" He kicked the gun back over. "It was a simple misunderstanding...If I reacted to all workers with hostility, I wouldn't have met a good friend that's with us...."

"Billy Super Duper, I presume? He was quite a naive boy...though, I suppose I'm no better. I see your true self." He put the gun away and retreated his eels. They, too, settle on Dr. Dog, one on his other shoulder, another on his lap. He gently stroked the eel which lie on his thighs."Your friends should wake up in a little bit. I shouldn't have chosen such a careless way of earning money, but Wolfgang isn't coping well with his hearing loss..."

"Wolfgang?"

"Oh, yes... He likes his nickname Tanx much more, doesn't he? Well, I need to gather the money for a cochlear implant, though this job didn't go so well... Since I'm letting you guys go, however, I'm not sure I have much time left myself!"

"Not much time left?"

"Well, I'm a bit of an ally to you, wouldn't you say? They still have people after your friend, no doubt I'm in the same boat. Though, I have no doubts I can fend any attacks off." He gave a gentle, assured smile.

"W-Well, hey, listen..." He brought out a small red leather wallet. "I can give you the money you need, and then some...I never really intended to deafen him, I had no idea I could even do that...ohh..." He scribbled a copious amount of money on the check and handed it to him. "Here....I apologize."

Dr. Dog reluctantly reached out for it, looking at it closely. His eyebrows shot up as he looked back up at the man.

"Oh, why- Thank you, young man- Don't feel sorry, I admit he did bring it onto himself; we were both foolish. But... this will not only help for his surgery, but this will help him greatly for kick-starting his etymology passion! Thank you.."

Hiroshi nodded with a smile, noting slight rustling behind him. He turned around, Dr. Dog looking along. They found the other two slowly waking up.

"Huh? Oh..." Michael rubbed his hand, sighing. "Of course..."

Madiha simply looked around, rubbing her eyes. She shot a suspicious glance at the stranger accompanying him.

"Hey..."

"Don't worry, it's all cleared up." Hiroshi pushed his hands downward. "It's all a misunderstanding."

She sat, gazing ahead. It was rather quick to settle things out, but if it happened before... there's no reason it couldn't happen again. She sighed, shrugging as she flung off the sheets.

"Well, before you all leave, my husband did just finish preparing dinner, if you'd like to stay? A little token of an apology..."

"I wouldn't mind staying," Hiroshi walked forward as Dr. Dog stood up, "What about you guys?"

"Don't you think the others are worried?" Madiha reminded him.

"I wouldn't mind staying myself, but she does have a point..." Michael added.

"Hmm...I guess, but..." Hiroshi looked ahead, "I think it'll be fine. We'll just meet them after this."

"Fine, then." Madiha folded her arms, sighing. 'This could be a good bonding time, after all'

"Great! Come on, then!" Dr. Dog lead the group to a table much similar to the one in their dream. Across the table stood a stout man, his purple hair tied into a curly ponytail. His outfit was rather fancy, a matching purple suit vest over an antique white collared shirt, a jeweled string tie to finish it off.

"Ohh, hello! Oh, I see, uh-" He stood puzzled as he caught a glimpse of the others. "Did..."

"It was all a misunderstanding, darling. They wish to join us now! It's the least I can do."

Dr. Dog took off his hat, tossing it to the side. He pulled open some seats for his guests before sitting down at the end of the table.

"I see, then...Well, I'm Dr. John! Please, sit, sit!" He ushered, setting down plates. "Oh, Marc, I believe Wolfgang should be here anytime soon!"

"Oh, great! Ohh..." The put his hand on his chin, looking at the trio. "Well, I'm sure I can explain this to him."

As food was being spread out, the three shuffled in their seats. They couldn't help but feel a little awkward after what had just happened, yet the atmosphere was rather cozy. Madiha looked to the other two men, thinking.

"So...Hiroshi..." She cleared the silence, "I have some funny stories about Aladdin, if you'd like to hear..."

"I have some too!" Michael smiles as memories filled his head.

"Oh, sure!" Hiroshi looked up, "It's always fun to hear more about what he was like."

"Ha, well" Madiha stifled a laugh, "He would constantly practice his acting anywhere. As in, he would constantly overreact, he'd be dramatic as he could. I don't think I can even count the number of times he'd pretend to faint- Which sometimes broke things!"

"Really?" Hiroshi let out a snicker, "How often did he break things?"

"About half the time probably, thankfully it was never anything expensive."

"Psh, maybe nothing expensive around you!" Michael laughed "After one play, he completely demolished a chandelier! He was prone to messing around with props and such..."

"A chandelier?! How did he manage that?" Hiroshi placed his face in his hands, listening close.

"Oh, man, Aladdin was not one to shy away from messing around with the stage sets- So, of course, one day he finally makes it up to a chandelier- I'm still not even sure how he got there! After a minute or two up there, he tried to wriggle down, only to bring the whole thing crashing!" Michael continued to laugh, sitting back in his chair as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Seriously?!" Hiroshi held a smile on his face, "You have GOT to tell me more."

And so, the group continued on into the night, Michael and Madiha recounting many stories of Aladdin's past. Hiroshi felt joy throughout it all, learning more and more about his father. Even though he could never change his past, there's always a chance to have a future with Aladdin. As long as he kept going.


	25. The Fratellis - Part 1

The rain crashed down, creating echoed taps throughout the old, rickety room. A group of juvenile delinquents sat in a panicked thought as the possibility of death lingered in the air. A bright light flashed against him as the rain poured down against the houses old wood. A young man sat, his messy black and grey hair falling over his face. He held his gloved hand to his chin, his half-lidded green eyes stern.

"We need to find whoever the hell is behind this!" He finally stood, looking to the other three. "We can't just let our gang die off without justice!"

"But Jimmy, how would we ever be able to track them down? Whoever's doing this leaves no traces behind!" A young woman with wild, shaved brown hair replied, tugging at a dark leather jacket which covered her more risque pink jumpsuit underneath. "Unless there's some kind of...theme behind these deaths." She solemnly messed with a golden heart locket, which wrapped twice around her neck.

"Oh, Chelsea, you're not hung up on that traitor again, are you?" The red-headed woman next to her placed her hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "Unless you mean, he did this?" She pushed her deep red scarf behind her, making her blocky spiral patterned shirt more visible.

"I mean, I don't know, Valerie... everyone that's been killed so far had some connection to him... mainly negative... but" She adjusted her thin sunglasses, biting her lip. "Maybe I'm overanalyzing..."

"You think?" Jimmy took her words into consideration. His gaze lingered to the fourth, silent member, a peculiar man. His hair held up by cuffs, straight bangs covering his eyes as he kept his locked hands up to his chin. His leather jacket covered his peculiar leather garment under it, which was patterned with slits. He motioned his head towards the window, an unreadable expression as the hum of a motorcycle could be heard outside.

"Lupe..." Jimmy squinted his eyes, tilting the sitting man's head up.

"What...?"

"You are the exception...If he were after those who wronged him most...." He motioned Lupe's head down, walking away, "Lupe here would be dead, hm?"

"It's not my fault he had to pull that, he defended himself." He pouted his lips out. "It's not like I'm gonna let myself get killed, he's the cunt for not defending me before, anyways."

"He's a traitor for a reason, Lupe." Jimmy crossed his arms, glancing to Chelsea, who looked forlorn. He sighed, inching towards her, ruffling her hair.

"C'mon, Chels... " He knelt down, lifting her head up with his finger, locking eyes. "Forget about him... He ain't shit."

"I-I know, but... I can't help miss him sometimes...." She glanced down as Valerie and Jimmy stay by her side. "He's important to me..."

"GHRK-!"

_ThdThdThd_

Rapid footsteps followed a scream, interrupting the three's thoughts. They glanced over, Lupe toppled over. Chelsea felt something brush past her, eliciting a gasp. She looked down, finding her locket opened. It revealed a photo of a young man, who wore a long, curly pompadour which fell over his downturned, dark eyes. He looked as if he were mid laughter, his brown, gloved hand tracing the top of his popped collar. She sniffled, relishing in his memories as she noted a motorcycle taking off outside. She looked to the window, gasping.

"That fucking bastard!" Jimmy yelled, pacing over to the corpse. "That's it. We were gonna fuck off from him at first, but now he's gotta pay." He rushed forward, grabbing a bat which lay by a door.

"No, no..." Chelsea teared up, clutching her locket "You can't, please..." She ran to him, grabbing his shoulder.

"Get OVER HIM." He brushed her hand off, "He's dead meat. He abandoned us, he abandoned you, and now he's killin' us off!"

"But..."

"Wait, his stand..." Valerie interrupted the pair. "He's got to have one. You remember the day he ran off, he held that guy back with some power. He couldn't move a muscle. What if he gets us like that?"

"We'll ambush him. Three of us, one of him. He was never too smart, anyway, we'll overwhelm him! We just gotta find him, and identify him... He should some kind of scar over his left eye..." Jimmy looked to Chelsea, "You knew him well. What do you think he'd look like now, where would he be?"

"Hey...!" She reeled over his initial insults of him. "His hair is probably still long, but that's all I know... he did talk about wanting tattoos at some point, too..."

"Fine, fine, look... Let's just get on with it. He's probably not far, anyways" He swung the door open as thunder boomed loudly. He handed an umbrella to Chelsea before looking forward. He jumped, being met with a pallor man in black, his long pompadour soaked by the rain. His eye makeup withstood these elements, as well as a star under his right eye. His dark coat was drenched in water, a striped shirt peeking out underneath it. Chains fell over his dark jeans, his cuffed wrists raising up as he crossed his arms

The man gave a coy simper as he looked down onto the group, adjusting his black cowboy hat. Chelsea gasped, recognizing the man immediately, hand over her locket. Jimmy picked up his bat, ready for defense.

"Who..."

"I happened to overhear your little issue...I have some... information on who you're looking for. A little birdie told me about your issues, and it just so happens we are after the same traitor too, as well as others..." The man's cocky voice echoed through the abandoned home. He looked down at the group, raising a pierced eyebrow. The trio just looked up in silence, rather stunned.

"Well...?"

"How...How did you know where we were?" Valerie leaned against Jimmy's shoulder, inquiring the mystery man.

"We have much intel on this man, as he is affiliating with a certain bastard we've been after. This also means we know all of his past affiliations, too. When we heard about these murder cases, we thought to lend a hand- You could really help us here; I'm all tied up with someone else at the moment, so you could take care of the group. You all have potentially powerful stands too. You in?"

The three exchanged looks, suspicious.

"How can we trust you? How do we know you're not the murderer?" Jimmy inquired, now thinking over the coincidences.

_Clank!_

_Vrrrooom_

The four looked down, a bloodied knife glistening in the rain. Chelsea's eyes widened as a motorcycle sped off in the distance. They looked back to the man, who had not moved a muscle.

"It seems he's wanting you to catch him, hmm?" He smirked. "I have no reason to go after your gang. So, are you in?"

Chelsea exchanged a glance to Jimmy, nodding with defeat.

"Alright, then. Where's he at?" Jimmy agreed to his plans. The tall man reached into his jacket, pulling out the photo of a young man in a tilted blue cap, much similar to a police man's, with long black curly hair. He handed it to Jimmy, then flipped it over, revealing locations. Chelsea looked over his shoulder at the photo, a nostalgic smile on her face.

"He's still as handsome as ever..." She whispered to herself. She quieted herself as soon as she caught Jimmy's disapproving gaze.

"Do whatever you please with him, and try to sabotage those he's with. Maybe trap the pretty boy that's with him, too- I have some unfinished business with him." He signaled a goodbye, walking away without another word. The group traveled ahead, on the journey to their location.

\---

"Where were you guys!" Katsumi jumped up, running towards the trio who calmly walked down the sidewalk. "You've been gone for two hours!"

"Don't worry, Katsumi! It was all a misunderstanding!" Hiroshi raised his hands slightly in assuring defense. "We got caught up in a little trouble with a nice man, stayed for dinner, it's alright."

Katsumi looked over to the elder two, raising her eyebrow. Madiha nodded her head, confirming his report.

"No worries, honey... Even with the stand involved, it was likely impossible for us to die, all things considered. The user was a kind man!" She smiled, approaching her wife, wrapping her arm around her.

"He sure liked traveling, too. Did you see all those maps on his wall? They must be from the 1800s or something." Michael chimed in, looking a bit tired.

"I think he said he used to be a sailor or the like?" Hiroshi glanced back at him. "He was an intriguing man!"

"Yes, yes I think that's it... Hey, maybe we should head to the hotel...it's kind of late...I'm rather exhausted..." Michael dragged his hand from his eye, yawning.

"I'm rather tired, too..." Madiha agreed, "Are you all ready to head back?"

"Well, I think Minh is." Billy finally joined in. Hiroshi looked over, finding him still seated, a sleeping Minh on his lap. Hiroshi placed his hand on his chest, smiling.

"Aw, Minh...Well..." He looked to the other two, "Honestly, I kind of want to stay out a bit longer. the atmosphere here is quite nice...Uhmm.." He carefully picked Minh up from Billy's lap, making sure not to wake her. He kissed the top of her head before handing her to Madiha, patting her gently. "You guys can go on, then. Oh!" He turned back to the two at the table. "How about...?"

"I'd be glad to stay behind!" Billy stood up, moving his legs, "I'm not too tired yet, and besides! Maybe we can finally hang out without any interruptions, huh?" He grinned.

"Yes, we-!"

"I'll stay behind, too," Katsumi Interjected, eyeing Billy. "I'd like to hear more about your little adventure."

"Well... that's alright then!" he sat himself down in front of Billy. "Honestly, it was rather nice..."

"A nice stand attack?" Billy sat down, Katsumi herself pulling up a chair. "That's a new one."

"Yeah! I... I finally got to see Aladdin...and my mother...and Haruomi...one last time." He looked down in a sort of melancholy. Katsumi leaned over, patting his back. Billy nodded in a sort of understanding.

"Damn... I wish I could've known my parents..." Billy rested his face on his hand. "I wonder what they were like..."

"You never knew them?" Hiroshi asked, a bit of sympathy in his voice.

"No.. Honestly the only real family I ever had was my gang, but even then, most didn't care too much about me..well." He looked to the side, smiling, "One was always there for me... I miss her sometimes. But the gang... I don't think they fully cared about me sometimes." He sat in resonance.

"You were in a gang too?" Katsumi questioned him.

"Yeah...Too? Does that mean-"

"Yup, I was in a gang as a teen... I mean, I had a family. They were a bit dysfunctional, but my brother was always there for me until he..." She awkwardly glanced at Hiroshi, sighing. "Well, they did kind of feel like a family to me... I was even in a band with some of them 'til we parted ways...Just had to grow up, I guess. What happened to yours, kid?"

"Uh, man..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Honestly, only three of them were ever like family to me, kind of, two of them teetered, but one girl... Man!" He smiled. "I don't feel quite the same way about her anymore, but man, she had to be the nicest girl I ever met. I still have some of her gifts... I could never turn back, though..." He sighed, slipping his hand under his glove. He toyed gently with an old, blue and gold worn string bracelet.

"What happened?" Hiroshi asked.

"He pussied out of a gang fight." A deep, scratchy voice interrupted them. He slammed his bat onto the table, startling the trio. "You ever realized you got some of us killed? Not that you'd care, prick. Killin' us off like flies..."

Billy looked into his hypnotic green eyes, growing cold, his heart dropping to his stomach. He jumped up, stumbling backward.

"Jimmy..." He stammered. "Hiroshi, Katsumi, ya gotta get away from here!" He quickly motioned behind him.

"No, stay! It's ladies first after aaall!" He swung towards Hiroshi, who scampered out of the way. Billy grabbed him in defense, backing away.

"What the hell do you want from me..." Billy hissed, keeping a protective stance.

"You know what you did, you fucking traitor!" He pointed his bat to him. "We're not gonna take this shit anymore!"

Billy gasped as he got pulled back, a breath on his neck. Arms wrung around his neck, allowing him to choke. A head peeked around, golden eyes smugly looking at him.

"You toil with a lady's heart and leave us for dead, huh?"

"Valerie, no! You all left me for dead, especially that Lupe! What the hell are you all on about?!" Billy struggled out, attempting to keep a protective grasp on Hiroshi.

"You leave us, your lady, and then you have the nerve to-!"

"You will let him go, now." A low, sullen feminine voice called from behind. Valerie let go as Billy stood frozen, not willing to look behind.

"Billy..." She wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're still so handsome...."

"Chelsea..." He whispered out in a daze, a gentle grasp on Hiroshi. Memories began to flood into him as he stay still, allowing Chelsea to hold him.

\-----

It all started in 1996. A lonely 14-year-old Billy scrounged the streets for shelter, food, whatever he could get. Most nights he'd have to take shelter in alleyways, boxes and the like. When he was lucky, he managed his way into abandoned homes for as long as he could. One night, this fell into his favor.

_Thud!_

"Keep it down guys, god! We don't wanna get caught again." A cracking, youthful voice said quietly.

"Sorry..." A small, feminine voice followed.

Billy craned his head up at the sudden intrusion. He got up quietly, inching his way to the footsteps he heard.

"Guys...shh" He heard the boy whisper. He heard faint footsteps and kept following them. At the corner, he was met with a pair of green eyes and wild black hair. He raised his eyebrows, stepping back, spreading his arms out. He noted two girls behind him, one brunette, the other with redder hair.

"What are you doing here?" The boy in front asked with suspicion.

"I don't have anywhere else to go... what are you guys doing in here?"

The boy in front dropped his arms, analyzing him. He looked to the two behind him and nodded.

"I guess we're in the same boat. How long have you been on the streets?" He sighed, coming closer to him.

"About four years now, I just couldn't stand that orphanage anymore."

"Orphanage?"

"Yea, it taught me stuff at first, kept me safe, but over time it just became some kind of shelter at night, I mainly roamed about..."

"Did you ever know your parents?"

"No..."

"Hmm." He walked around Billy, analyzing him. "What's your name?"

"Billy... Who are you?" His gaze followed the boy's trail.

"Call me St. Jimmy. I'm here to save these streets... They call me Jesus of Suburbia around here, taking in orphaned, homeless kids, call ourselves The Fratellis. You wanna join us?"

Billy widened his eyes, thinking on the offer. How could he deny a chance at friendship? A stable group of friends!

"Dude, yeah!" He nodded excitably. Jimmy smiled, nodding his head. The group spent the night getting to know each other. The red-brunette girl was Valerie, the other brunette introduced herself as Chelsea.

Chelsea seemed to be the most infatuated with Billy from the fateful night they met. Something about him intrigued her greatly, eventually, they grew into the closest pair. Her obsession with him worked in her favor, him willingly submitting to anyone who took interest in him. Though, she would never dream of using this for manipulation, just to get closer.

They spent the years together as a group, slowly growing in size. They were quite a notable gang. which did get them involved in many fights. Billy tended to stray away from these fights, keeping out of most trouble. He may have committed smaller things, namely theft, but it's all he really knew. It was mainly for survival, though sometimes he would splurge, especially if it was for music. Namely his favorite musician, who had debuted under duel names, but he liked to call him Prince Charming. This is where most of his infatuation lies, though as the years went by, his attention grew more on Chelsea.

Billy and Chelsea spent most of their time together, straying away from the group many times. She'd always play into his hobbies and interests, hoping to win him over. Though she never had to win his platonic affection, she hovered away from going out with him for a while.

She struggled with her romantic feelings for him for a while; on one hand, if it goes well, they'd probably be closer than ever. On the other hand, she didn't want to risk a friendship. Though, Billy didn't seem like the type to ditch a friend because of that... hell, he might even be excited by the fact, it's something new to him.

She sighed, thinking to herself. She glanced over to Billy, who stood nearby, bantering with other gang members. She played with a handmade bracelet, running it through her fingers. She had felt for a while he was her Romeo, she is his Juliet. It had to be, with as close as they were? She can't just keep avoiding it. If she never asks, she'll never know... so she might as well risk it.

"Hey, Chels!" Billy interrupted her thoughts, sitting next to her, smiling. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh!" She jumped, moving her hand aside. "Hi, Billy... It's just, uh..." She stretched it out with her fingers. "Well..."

"Is something wrong?" He leaned close to her.

"Not exactly... Say, Billy..." She looked to him nervously, "If, maybe...Say, If someone..." She bit her lip hesitantly. "Billy... What would you say to a close friend who'd maybe had... grown to have a, perhaps romantic crush on you?"

"Oh! I..." He blushed, raising his eyebrows. "Well... I-It depends. Who would this friend be?" He gave a coy smile, wrapping his arm around her.

"Billy..." She smiled and blushed. She raised up the bracelet to him, dangling it. "Surely you caught onto me..."

"Maybe I have..." He took the bracelet, sliding it onto his wrist. "So... does this mean we're married now?"

Chelsea laughed as Billy examined the bracelet with a smile. He placed a brief kiss on her cheek, as she felt joy within her. This was all really happening, all just like that...

Billy looked down to her, relieved. He felt slightly contemplated on this, but most everyone else in the gang was dating too. Was this what love felt like? Surely, it is... they hung out a lot and make each other happy! Might as well date if they made each other happy!

Their relationship went steady for about two years, much love to be shared between the two. Chelsea was enthralled, and Billy was quite happy too. Chelsea showed him much love and care, making the young man feel warm inside. Their interests intertwined eventually, talking day in and day out. They grew closer, grew up together.

"Hey, Chels." Billy smiled, "We've been together a year now, haven't we?"

"Ohh, yes!" She squealed, giving him a hug, "Ohh, I can't believe it!"

"Close your eyes!" He raised his hand up, extending a finger. Chelsea complied with excitement as she felt his hands around her, cold metal against her neck.

"You can open them now!"

She looked down, gasping with joy. A shining old heart locket lay against her chest. She picked it up gently, examining its pristine condition.

"I managed to swipe it from a jewelry store, it made me think of you....Of us, almost!" He smiled, placing his hand on hers.

"Oh, Billy!" She pounced him with a hug, squeezing him tight. "I love you so, so much!"

The two kept their cherished gifts on hand at all times; Billy keeping a close eye on his string bracelet, Chelsea taking care of her locket, which now held a picture of her love. It was a strong token of their love.

Over the years, they slowly matured into their own ways, garnering their reputations. Billy, the most peaceful of the pair, hesitant from fighting, but shown great abilities, he had an impressive rebound.

"My Billy Super Duper..." Chelsea would coo to him. This is just as she found him; Super duper, extraordinary. Billy grew onto the nickname, taking it on as a full pseudonym. Chelsea, however, was the rougher of the pair. As caring as she was, she would fight in an instance, especially in defense of Billy. She garnered the name Chelsea Dagger over time, as she brandished a rusty dagger she came upon one day, being very tactical with it.

They really were quite the pair, a peculiar Romeo and Juliet. Despite their differences, they got along well, really clicking with each other. They complimented each other's differences, having strong support for the other. They seemed inseparable for a while, until one fateful day. A fight had broken out between their gang and another, the others coming in for vengeance. It had turned out one member had ended up killing someone in the opposing gang, leaving an empty pit in Billy's stomach. Despite being in such a chaotic gang, he had never witnessed something so drastic before.

And he had been caught all in the middle of it.

It was a relatively peaceful day, Billy bantering with some gang members, until Lupe Brown came crashing into them. Lupe was a slightly new member to the group, slowly growing onto them. He was a charismatic young soul, getting on everyone's good side with his amusingly brisk ways. He was always doing everyone a solid, happy to help at the drop of a hat, though a bit unkempt. Billy found himself hanging out with him quite a bit, too. This lead to some eventually unfortunate events.

"Fuck... fuck! Guys..." Lupe grasped Billy's jacket in desperation. "God, I fucked up... help me..."

"W-what happened?" Billy managed out, perplexed and worried.

"I, uh....Shit..." He frantically looked behind him."Um... I might've been in a fight with some chick...and I might've accidentally, uh...killed her?" His panicked eyes shown through his messy pompadour. "They're comin' for us, man! They're serious! Th-They didn't get a good glimpse of me, but they followed me! What are we gonna do?!" He slumped down, nervously. Billy froze as the rest around them began to panic. They never experienced something like this before, running about to scrounge weapons and protection.

"Calm down, calm down." The familiar St. Jimmy yelled to the group. He stomped to the middle of the commotion, placing his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"We can handle this as long as everyone fights against them." He gazed over to Billy. "Including you, Gandhi. You need to fight sometimes, y'know."

Billy sighed, adjusting his jacket. He looked to his desperate friend, who was going through a crisis. He looked ahead, hearing a gang stampeding closer and closer.

"Fine...I can... try."

"Good. Now, remember to strategize, make sure to ambush them where they're weak." He waltzed forward, fishing in his pockets. Chelsea too came forward, resting her head on Billy's shoulder.

"Ohh, you got this, Billy baby...You are my Billy Super Duper after all..." She whispered to him, drawing out her dagger. "We can do this..."

Billy sighed, nodding in compliance. He looked to her with a sullen smile, stroking her face. He never had any battle plans, but he could always come up with something.

"Where is that murderous cunt?!" An unfamiliar voice roared. Billy looked over in a frenzy, finding a disheveled young man, a group of about 20 teens following behind. His heart dropped to his stomach as he grasped onto Chelsea.

"It'll be okay, honey..." She kissed him, sliding out of his grip. She charged into a boy who confidently waltzed toward the pair, slashing his throat in an instance. Billy gasped, stepping back in surprise. She was so serene in her kills... he could hardly bear to hurt another man.

"BILLY... help me, man...." Lupe cried out, being circled by four members. Billy clenched his teeth, breathing became labored. He rushed forward, tossing a man to the ground in a flash. He reached out to punch, another man attempting to grasp his wrist, Billy dodging the capture. He opted for a kick, toppling the man over. Before he could turn around, he found himself lifted in the air, strained by a pair of burly arms. He yelled out as Lupe looked over in dread. He pointed, lips trembling. Billy looked over with a pleading gaze.

"H...HE DID IT! HE'S KILLED HIM I SAW IT!!' Lupe yelled out, Billy's eyes widening.

"WHAT?!" He cried out.

"H-HE THREATENED TO KILL ME IF I TOLD, BUT I SAW IT!" He wailed out, stumbling backward. The gang looked to the captured man, who began to sweat profusely. He did nothing...what was Lupe doing to him? One of the boys already near Billy swung at him as he yelped, receiving a blow to the chin.

  
"Billy...?" Chelsea whispered, running to his aid. She came from behind, piercing his captor in the back, allowing Billy to run free. He ran towards Lupe, grabbing his shoulder.

"What are you doing...? What's wrong with you?!" Billy yelled, fear in his heart. Lupe shoved him to the ground as the others surrounded him. Lupe stumbled back, yelling out as his hand hovered above a shank in his chest.

"BILLY, WHY....?!" He scuttled back in pain as everyone gasped, eyes locked towards him. Billy froze in disbelief, overwhelmed at his world collapsing before his eyes. An opponent charged at him, slicing open his shoulder. He screamed, attempting to escape, getting hit several times before he was fully cornered. He trembled as the man stood above him with a crooked smile, everyone behind him cheering him on. Billy screamed as he went for his eye, slicing open the skin before Billy pushed him back, rerouting the cut. This only allowed a few seconds of relief, the man retaliating with anger. He lunged forward, directly into his chest until he froze. Hand midway in the air, he couldn't budge, eyes widening.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! I CAN'T MOVE!"

Billy starred in surprise as he struggled, frozen in space. Spectators gasped, backing away in fear. They grew silent as Billy stood up, kicking the man down. He lay still as the others stood, murmuring. Billy stood, attempting to hide his tremble as he stared down the group in front of him. He huffed, barreling forward as people avoided him. The man finally got up, confused and angered.

"GET HIM!"

Few followed his command as Billy quickly ran off into this distance, becoming lost to the group. Chelsea stood in a daze, shaking her head. She bounced forward, pushing away the tyrants in her way. She went as fast as she good, crying out for her loves name. She shook off her friends calling for her, attempting to deter her attempts.

She ran for hours, shaking off most everyone else off her track. Jimmy stayed lingering behind, however, not wanting his ally to stay latched to a traitor. He finally snagged the back of her collar as she gasped, stifling a wail. She stood as Jimmy stroked her back, attempting to soothe her.

Chelsea simply sat, brushing his hand off her, back to the wall, replaying the scene in her head. She sighed, feeling desolate, alone. She couldn't believe this; There was no way this was real. At least... there was no way he killed... she knew him too well. She stifled a sob as she looked to her locket, gazing at the picture of her now lost love.

Billy ran as far as he could, quicker than the others. He made is far, it was safe to say they wouldn't be able to find him, especially with his head start. He began to trudge, attempting to gain his energy back. His blood was draining out of him slowly, leaving him unsure if he'd fully recover this. He looked up, finding a turn. Sighing, he slumped himself into the alleyway nearby, sitting out of sight behind a trash can.

He sniffled, inhaling as he prodded at his wounds. He looked down at his wrist, toying at the string bracelet which remained intact. So this was it. He lost the only real family he ever had, and had to start anew. No one by his side. He placed his hand over his bracelet, dejected as a cat came crawling towards him. He gave it a solemn smile, petting it as he became lost in his thoughts. What was he going to do now?


	26. The Fratellis - Part 2

He stay still in her arms, partially shocked, partially relieved. He really had missed her all this time, she was one of the kindest people he ever met before Hiroshi. Though...that part of his life was over. He looked over to his wrist, thinking about the old bracelet.

"I've missed you so much, I don't care what the others say...I tried to find you but I couldn't, but you're here now..." She nuzzled her head into his neck. "I can try and convince them to back off if-"

"Chelsea..." He gently cut her off, chills going throughout her at the sound of her name. "Why are you guys here?"

"You should know why but... I don't care about all that. I just care about you..."

"This can't be about that fight all those years ago...I was lied about then left for dead, Chelsea....Please, just leave me alone." He squirmed in her arms at the thought of that day.

"You don't have to lie to me, I don't care about your vengeance...I just want to be together again, you and me! We can run away and-" She began to fantasize a peaceful future between themselves. "It could be like we used to be...and-"

"Chelsea...Listen to me," He interrupted her once more, placing a hand on her face. "I..I'm not sure about all that. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time with you, I miss the days but- I'm not sure I feel the same anymore...or if I ever did. You made me happy, but I'm not sure that was a romance I felt. In fact..." He glanced over to Hiroshi, who stood nearby with Katsumi, obviously nervous. "I think I have feelings for someone else now... Sometimes I wish I could go back, but I don't wanna give you a relationship of false love- I'm sure you understand... right?" He looked into her dejected eyes with sorrow. She sighed, nodding and letting him go.

"Well now that your lover's quarrel is over, can I finally get to kickin' your ass?" Jimmy cut into the tense air. He looked to them with a coy smile as the sound of motorcycle engines revved in. Bolly gulped as he spotted several gang members driving in, stands and weapons ready. They drove up and down the scene in a poor attempt of circling them.

Billy backed up, taking Hiroshi in a protective stance next to Katsumi. He looked around frantically as the cronies began to walk towards them, circling them. He looked behind them, finding a stalled van, an apparent owner nearby. He looked around nervously, swiftly using Brain Police to grab the man's keys, which lie on a table nearby. He jingled them as the cronies inches closer.

"Katsumi..." Billy whispered.

"What is it?" She looked to him with a harsh glare.

"Your stand... You have the bombs right? Keep them away...But- Don't kill them... I know how we're getting out of here." He said as he lifted the car keys into her view. She nodded, staring ahead.

"Planet Queen..." She mumbled, forming an orange ring in her hand, waving it at the other two to run. Billy backed up slowly, Hiroshi following his steps.

"What's that?" Valerie said, sneaking behind her, hovering her hand outwards, a faint pair of wings appearing for an instant.

"IRA IRAAAAA!" Katsumi roared, throwing the orange ring to the middle of the group. They began to move away, staring at the blinking ring. Katsumi shoved Valerie, running to Billy and Hiroshi.

"GO GO GO!!!"

The other two quickly followed suit, Billy tossing Hiroshi into the van next to him. Katsumi jumped into the back, keeping lookout behind her as Billy revved the engine. The car's owner looked over in surprise, dashing over. The bomb went off, sending the group scattering as Billy stepped on the gas pedal, zooming out of the scene.

"GET THEM!" Jimmy pointed towards them, the smell of gasoline filling the air as he yelled. He jumped onto his bike, his cronies following, attempting to catch up. Valerie and Chelsea kept to the side of him, anger in their eyes.

Billy held the steering wheel with a death grip as he sped ahead, late-night onlookers gazing at the chase. Katsumi kept guard, leaning out of the passenger window constantly. As the gang attempted to get closer, she tossed varying rings to them, pushing them back, or even sending them briefly flying. Yet they persevered, a faint vengeance and hatred in their eyes as they sped forward. Hiroshi sat far into his seat in a panic, hands holding his head. He trembled as he glanced back.

"I-It's going so fast....What are we going to do what are we going to do..." He cried out, worry instilled in him.

"It's gonna be okay, Hiroshi, I understand your fear. As soon as we get away from them, he'll slow down, but we need to escape these guys." Katsumi called to the petrified man.

"Don't worry Hiroshi, I got full control of this car, I think- There shouldn't be any accidents, I think Brain police could probably prevent that- But we gotta get away... And we can't kill them...Please." Billy looked to Hiroshi with an assuring smile.

"Billy, you gotta let your past go! These guys are literally out for your blood, yet you're still concerned with their safety?!" Katsumi peered out behind them, the gang awfully close. She grunted, pulling out a red ring. "You're gonna have to let go of them..." She huffed, tossing the ring out. It caught onto one of the nameless followers' handlebar, causing him to swerve in panic. It exploded, catching his bike on fire as it sent his body flying back. The rest halted, gasping at the site.

"Jason...!" A voice called out.

"That should hold em off for a while..." She smirked as they drove off. Billy bit his lips in distress.

The Fratelli's stared ahead, rather frightened. Muffled cries could be heard throughout the group.

"They fucking killed him...! He didn't deserve it!" One member wailed, hunched over his motorcycle. Jimmy looked over, biting his lip, sniffling, attempting to hide his emotions.

"Shit...." Jimmy looked around nervously."C-C'mon guys, we gotta keep going- This is just another death on his hands! We...We knew death was possible we- We need to avenge him, too!" He sniffled, steered towards the other way around the bike, his eye-catching a group on the sidewalk.

"Valerie...Chelsea... Stay with me. The rest of you, go after that killer!" He continued down the opposite path, the others heeding his words.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Valerie spoke quietly, following Jimmy's trail.

"Look ahead...that's the other guys they showed us." He nodded towards Madiha, Minh in hand, and Michael.

"There's a child with them..." Chelsea pointed out.

"Yes... as soon as we take care of this group, maybe we could raise her." Jimmy acknowledged, speeding up behind them. "We don't need any more children in the hands of devils."

The other 2 followed along in silence, devising a plan. They straggled along for a while, attempting to stay slow and secretive. They soon sped up as they got too behind, catching the attention of the targets.

"Those guys have been following us the last 10 minutes...." Michael leaned to Madiha quietly. "You think these are enemies?"

"Perhaps... Though, maybe not the brightest ones- They must know how noisy motorcycles are, right?" Madiha looked down to him, stroking Minh's hair.

"I guess...You should probably ready your stand, just in case- I'll bring mine out if they attack."

Madiha nodded, turning her head behind them. She found the trio of delinquents, straggling nearby, glaring at her. She shifted her lips in concern. She exchanged looks with Michael, the two picking up speed.

"They're onto us, Jimmy..." Valerie said, "What do we do now?!"

"Drive past them," He said, looking at Chelsea, "Except for you. Chelsea, get off here. They're far enough for you to go unnoticed. Get them from behind once we distract them." He directed her. She nodded as he soared past the trio. Chelsea and Valerie seemed rather confused, but complied: Jimmy knows best, after all. Valerie zoomed ahead, leaving behind dust for Chelsea to sneak behind as she got off her motorcycle. She paced ahead, keeping enough distance to go unnoticed. Jimmy and Valerie strode steadily ahead of the trio, approaching the hotel.

"What are you doing?!" Valerie whispered frantically.

"We'll meet them up here. Chelsea can surprise them with her stand, they'll think nothing of us." He stopped, parking next to the sidewalk.

"Alright..." Valerie hopped off her bike, following along. They sat at the corner of a building, hearing the others approach.

"This is the building, isn't it?" They heard Michael's soft, low voice ask.

"Yes, I believe so." Madiha answered. "Hopefully, the rest will meet back with us soon..."

"That's them..." Jimmy peeked around, finding their suspects, Chelsea identifiable behind them. "Make sure that kid is safe." Jimmy whispered, creeping forward. "Helloooo!"

The two older adults stepped back in surprise. Madiha squinted in suspicion.

"What do you want? You've been tracking us this whole time, why?" Madiha held Minh close, Tenement Lady materializing nearby.

"Oooh, it's nothing, I just..."He looked over to Chelsea, nodding as she got closer, "You just look so familiar, I had to get a better look...um...." Chelsea snuck past the group, sneaking behind Madiha and Michael. "Madonna! That you?!" Jimmy smiled. "Looove your music!"

"Uhh... I... Well... Madonna? I don't make- No..." She inched towards the hotel. "Listen, I..." She paused, a piercing in her back.

"It's okay, don't worry...." Chelsea leaned over, stroking her chin. "We're just here to talk, y'know?"

"Ah, I see..." Madiha replied hazily, Michael looking over in concern.

"Hey...Ggk!" The same strike in his back, "Well...That's alright...."

"Good, good, now.... Hand my friend the child, would you? You don't look so well... I don't want her getting sick." she continued, picking up a nearby trash lid. Valerie stepped forward, taking Minh in her arms as she stood back.

_Clang! Clang!_

The two fell down, unconscious. Chelsea stood above them, a satisfied smile on her face. Jimmy turned to Valerie, holding his hands out. "We oughtta get a note ready for our beloved trio, huh?"

She nodded in understanding, a disgust for the group in her eyes. She handed the sleeping Minh over to him, reaching in her pockets. She brought out a notepad, jotting something down.

"October song..."

A red and gold bird with blank eyes materialized on her shoulder as she lifted the rolled-up note to it. It took it in its beak, letting out a muffled tweet.

"Scan the town...When Billy stops, drop this to them." She pet its head gently, setting it free. It took off, patrolling the skies ahead.

"Now we wait," Jimmy smirked, sitting in the same corner. "The hostage plan should keep them from chickening out." He held the child close, resting his chin on her head. Chelsea held a grip on her rusted old dagger as she looked around with suspicion.  
\---

Billy sped ahead as Katsumi kept a lookout. throwing rings as needed. The gang had caught on, dodging them fairly well. Yet, some still got scorched here and there, they preserved, loyalty triumphing all.

Katsumi huffed as they trailed further, not a motorcycle in sight. She sat back, crossing her arms.

"We'll be good for a while... If only they were dumber, maybe I would've knocked out some more, the little pests-" Katsumi hissed, Billy gripping the wheel in discomfort.

"Th-Those were my...my friends!" Billy called out, voice slightly faltered, recalling his past, "I guess they never cared for my safety...But..."

"You're being too sensitive, c'mon! Break through your heart, you need to stand up for yourself! Our lives are more important than this! YOU are worth more than this!" Katsumi called out, looking behind her as a motorcycle could be heard. Billy grew surprised, sniffling. She really cared for him...?

"You...You're right. Give them all you- FUCK!" He slammed the breaks, skidding into a dead end. He exhaled as he heard the motorcycles cornering them, wild laughter spread about.

"Stay...Stay in the car, guys. I need to deal with this battle myself...I don't want you guys hurt cuz of me." He gulped, stepping out of the car. Hiroshi looked back at the group, scared. Katsumi pat his back, heading for the door.

"It's gonna be okay, kid- I got his back." She smirked, holding up some rings.

"Oh, Katsumi..." He gave her a proud smile.

She stepped behind Billy, whose breath was sporadic. He looked to the group with a sad fear in him.

"You sick murderer!" A voice called out, charging to him. He struck him with a punch, sending him into Katsumi. "You come in and destroy our fucking family, you monster!"

"GRRRRAAHH!"

"HGHK!"

_Thud_

The front few looked back at the concerning sounds as the others charged forward. They took this as an ignition, swinging at the two. Billy brought out Brain Police, slinging them back as they pushed forward. Katsumi tossed out small explosives, not wanting to hurt her friends. The fight was rather messy, gang members throwing punches and kicks at each other in the confusion of the dark. They didn't have much space, so many quarreled as the others tried to take down Billy and Katsumi.

A man rushed forward with brass knuckles, barely able to leave a dent in Billy as he only got shoved away. the man knocked into two other members, sensing an unease in the air.

They hadn't noticed the stampede grew quieter and quieter, each time Billy threw someone back, fewer seeming to be in sight. The key aggravator shook his head as he charged forward once more, only to be pushed back by Billy. Four members surrounded them, Katsumi fighting someone else off, grabbing his arm, pulling him into the air. Billy picked up a nearby brick, ushering it near the group. The man preparing to defend his friends from Billy paused, noting the silence. Footsteps could be heard behind them, settling down nearby. He turned behind himself, eyes widening in horror.

"OH, SHIT-" He yelled out, finding 8 members bodies sprawled about. He stood still, looking to Billy, then back out again. Everyone paused, sight going towards the corpses, fear within them. They looked out, finding a silhouette hiding near a trash bin. It was knelt over, fluffy blonde hair sticking out.

"H-HEY!" He strode forward, "Wh-Who the hell are you...What the fuck did you- GHAAK!" The figure jumped out, revealing itself as it stabbed the man. It was a blood-covered woman, whose messy blonde hair was tied in a fluffy ponytail. She wore clothes that were a few sizes too big, as if they were meant for someone taller. A baggy turtleneck with slits on the neck, a slot on the chest, slits on the stomach. She wore ripped jeans, and an oversized leather jacket. Oddly enough, she had a light blue scarf draped around her arms.

"V-Vienna?!" Katsumi called out in shock, dropping the person she was holding. "W-What..."

"I'll explain later. Finish those brats." She said monotonously, striking another member who charged at her. The remaining three looked to each other in fear, Billy and Katsumi standing in shock. Billy stared ahead, confused. This woman...she's so familiar, as if he knew her long ago... He looked to her as she slammed someone down with her scarf, stepping on their skull as she slashed at someone else's stomach. The remaining enemy stood in defeat and fear, looking at the crazed woman. He ran, causing Vienna to tackle him, slitting his throat. She stood up, pacing towards Billy, open arms, a hauntingly serene smile on her face.

"Oh, Billy..." She sniffled, "She would be so pleased... her souls easing right now..." She hugged him, patting his back. "But not yet.... There's three left...." She looked to the sky, spotting a bird. It flew down, landing on Billy's shoulder. Vienna reached for the note in its mouth, unraveling it for him.

"Come to the hotel if you give two shits about your friends and child."

Billy gazed on, taking in everything. Katsumi took Vienna's shoulders, forcing her back.

"What the hell has gotten into you? How many people have you killed?!" Her voice quivered.

"Twenty-Seven. And I'm not done yet. It's all for her, all for her, sweet Jane....To avenge her, and her son..." Vienna clenched her fist, looking to Billy. "We gotta get going, fast. I Need to take care of this." She walked towards the van, taking a seat. "Let's get going, then." She called out to them.

Billy looked over in disbelief and confusion. Twenty-Seven...? Though, she seemed to have no ill intentions towards them. Maybe she's an ally, but what is she talking about? Who is Jane, who is her son? Katsumi walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder. She looked to him in confusion and concern.

"Well, c'mon! We need to take care of them already!" She called out, urging them forward. Billy sighed, looking to Katsumi.

"C'mon, kid. I'll tell ya the directions as we go, uh-" She looked behind them to the corpse party that lie ahead. "Unless you want me to drive?"

"Uh..sure..please...I don't know if I can handle this sight anymore." Billy walked forward, getting into the back. He found Vienna farthest from him, Hiroshi now in the back as well. He looked to him in surprise, yet unnerved.

"I-I'm sorry, they came for the van, I had to hide back here...I...I...what's happening...?" He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Billy. Billy flustered, stroking Hiroshi's back as Katsumi began to drive off. He bit his lip, nausea overcoming him as they hit multiple bumps.

"It's okay Hiroshi, it's nothing... We'll be okay..." He fully embraced him in his arms protectively, sniveling as he let the events settle into him. "I won't let anyone hurt you..." He sighed as he lie his chin on Hiroshi's head. This was his life now. He knew he couldn't escape his past, but he couldn't let his future slip away either. He gazed down at Hiroshi, a cherished smile through the turmoil. As long as his true friends survive this... it will all be okay.


	27. The Fratellis - Part 3

The group sat in uncomfortable silence as Katsumi drove at fast speeds, rain pouring against the windows. Billy kept a close hold of Hiroshi as he eyed Vienna. Just who was this woman? He could swear he recognized her, but when did he ever meet a killer? Why did he so easily comply?

"Who..are you?"

"I'm Vienna...I'll tell you more when we're all done. I don't think I could be patient any longer, not with the information I have now. I'll tell you everything when her soul is at ease." She stared ahead, determination in her eyes.

"Wh..."

"Where are we going...?" Hiroshi interrupted Billy, looking up from his chest.

"We're going to the hotel." Katsumi blurted, not wanting to worry him. "It'll be okay Hiroshi."

"Not unless we're too late and they killed your wife, Michael, and Hiroshi's child." Vienna clarified bluntly. Hiroshi let out a shriek in concern, terror at the thought of his daughter getting hurt.

"Katsumi go faster, please!" He jumped up, clutching the back of her seat, "We can't let them get hurt!"

"We're almost there, Hiroshi, it's okay-"

"What do these people want, anyway? With us? Why are they after you, Billy?! What did you do?!" He turned back to him, concern and panic within him. "What did you do..."

"N-Nothing! I promise you, Hiroshi, I would never do anything that could hurt you or anyone else- There's an incident that happened years ago, but that was all lies...I don't see why they would-"

"They think you're the one killing them off. I know them to be dirty liars..." She dug her nails into her thighs. "I had to take care of them. For her...for you... after I found out her death also hurt you...I couldn't take it...But we'll get them..."

Billy looked to her with discomfort. It was with protective intentions, but this was too far. Some of these were his friends! Or were they? Friends don't leave friends for dead... but surely they didn't deserve it.

"Why would you resort to a massacre?! If some of this was for me...for whatever reason...Why would you do that?!"

"It's to ease her soul. Once I'm done, she will live again...There they are. Katsumi, stop."

Katsumi hit the breaks, looking into the darkness. They found the hotel, empty space around it. She glanced back to Vienna in confusion.

"They're in hiding. Come with me." She opened the door, motioning for the rest to follow. "Your friends are alright. They're right behind the building." She clutched her knife, pacing ahead. Billy jumped out of the van in a state of protection and fear. These last three...they brought him into the gang. They were the original four..they couldn't die. Especially not Chelsea.

"What's taking so long?!" Jimmy grumbled, looking over to Valerie.

"It takes time for the note to get to them, and for them to get to us, you know?" Valerie sighed as she looked at him. "They should be here-"

"Right now." Vienna called to them, figure illuminated by the moonlight, glistening in the rain. Katsumi and Billy followed, the young man feeling uneasy. He looked to Hiroshi, who hesitantly followed along right beside him.

"No..Hiroshi... Go over there" Billy placed his hands on Hiroshi's shoulder, pointing to the side. "I don't want you caught up in all of this."

"No, join us, pretty boy!" Jimmy dashed forward, barreling towards Hiroshi. He shoved Katsumi away, eliciting her to jump forward, attempting to pin the man down. Jimmy toppled Hiroshi over, keeping a tight grasp on his shirt as he raised a fist up. Billy swiftly grabbed the back of Jimmy's jacket, slamming the man back before landing a hit. Hiroshi gasped, looking on in panic as Billy managed a punch to Jimmy's head before getting surrounded. Chelsea yanked Billy away as Jimmy brushed himself off, standing up. Katsumi charged forward, going for the defense of Hiroshi, only to be stopped by a blunt force.

_Clang!_

She looked over, finding a trash can in the air, flying by a pair of orange and red wings. Valerie cackled as she looked at the fallen woman, backing up to the group to keep Katsumi away. Katsumi bit her cheek, looking ahead at the situation. She kept on the ground, charging at Valerie like a bull. The upright woman slung the trashcan at Katsumi, only to bruise her. She lunged forward, grabbing Valerie's legs, pulling her to the ground.

Katsumi stood up, placing a foot down on Valerie as she summoned a yellow ring. Valerie lifted her hand up, sending the trash can slamming into Katsumi's head, shoving her over. Katsumi growled, grabbing Valerie as she tried to stand. She yanked her up into the air, summoning an orange ring.

"D-Don't kill her!" Billy choked as he fought his way out of Chelsea's grip, attempting to dodge Jimmy's hits. Katsumi glanced over, gulping as she looked back to the young woman in her grip.

"Get her, Val!" Jimmy yelled as he reached for a glass bottle, shattering it against Billy's shoulder. Valerie looked down with a simper, holding her hand out to her.

"October song..." She said softly. Katsumi grew confused, feeling a pinch on her back. She tossed Valerie down as the piercing pain grew stronger, a gust against her back. She reached behind her in an attempt to blindly fight against her unknown attacker. She felt a feathery surface which curved, seeming to resemble wings. She twisted around, seeing glimpses of orange and red.

"Fly away, my bird!" Valerie laughed, Katsumi being lifted up into the air. She scrambled, pulling out an orange ring. She threw it at her as she was sent into the air at harsh speeds. It slammed against the ground, flashing as Hiroshi looked up in fear and confusion. Valerie and Vienna were shoved back from the blast, only slightly scathed. Valerie stood up, charging towards Vienna. She slid down, attempting a roundhouse kick, tripping Vienna over.

Vienna looked up at her, then to Billy. She brought out her knife, slashing it deep into her ankle before Valerie could react. She leaned over, grabbing her hair, Vienna struggling. She huffed, chopping her hair off, elbowing Valerie away. Vienna dashed towards the rest as Valerie jolted chased after her, reduced to a limp.

Billy kicked at Jimmy, managing to bruise up his legs as Jimmy taunted him. He teased lethal marks at him as he squirmed, unwilling to hurt Chelsea to escape. Hiroshi jumped up, swinging at Jimmy. He stumbled back slightly, taken aback.

"Ohh, the little lady wants a fight?" He jeered, swiftly taking him by his neck. "Chelsea. Take care of him." He hissed as Hiroshi choked in his grip. He attempted to sling at him, Jimmy laughing as he lost his breath. He attempted to bring out Starman, letting out small notes, his stand unable to follow along. He clenched his teeth, kneeing Jimmy's chin hard. He yelped, losing his grip as Hiroshi struggled free. He furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing his arm, twisting it around as he pulled him back. Valerie limped forward, grabbing the shorter man leg as he pulled Jimmy back, who was biting his lip in pain. She tugged at him, Jimmy taking notice of this.

"Use all your might, Val!"

She tugged harshly, causing Hiroshi to stumble back. Jimmy brought his arm back, turning around to Hiroshi. He ran in behind, grabbing Hiroshi, trapping his arms. He floundered around as he yelled out, attempting a song before having his mouth covered.

Billy looked over, withholding a shriek as he was dropped. He attempted to scuttle away before being pinned down by Chelsea. He looked into her eyes, a faint x-shape to be found. He clenched his teeth in fear as she sat and smiled.

"Oh, Billy...Ohh, Billy..." She mumbled as she took out her rusty old dagger. She grazed his neck, Billy staying still in fear. She sat up, looking to him, decisive. "Hmm...As they say..an eye for an eye...A heart for a heart!" Chelsea yelled as she aimed for his chest. Billy screamed, pushing his hand out as she froze in place. Her pupils shrunk in confusion as he kicked her off, running to Hiroshi.

Vienna met them halfway, pulling Jimmy backward, holding her knife to his neck. He loosened his grasp on Hiroshi out of shock, sweating as he looked back at her. Billy let his stand away from Chelsea as he grabbed Hiroshi's arms, attempting to pull him out. Billy huffed, elbowing Jimmy in the crotch. He yelped, his grip loosening as he keeled over, Vienna keeping a grasp on him.

Billy yanked Hiroshi back, holding him tightly in remorse. Jimmy gagged in the older woman's grip, threatening her knife near his arteries. Billy looked around in contempt- What is he supposed to do? At this point..who cares if they were his friends. They were attempting to kill him and his true friends!

"Ch-Chelsea...Ghk..Kill him, Kill him!"

Chelsea looked over blankly as Billy looked back. She trudged forward, dagger in hands. His head spun as he looked to the scene. Valerie lie knelt down, arms wrapped around her ankle, face contorted in pain. He saw Jimmy, hatred in his eyes as noxious fumes set into the scene. She looked hazily. leaning back as Hiroshi stay in his grip.

"Vienna..."

_Clank!_

Something small fell through the sky, right in between them. It was a yellow ring, which began blinking quickly. Billy looked up, scrambling backward as it began to blink faster. Several rings could be found falling with the rain.

_Clank! Clank! ClankClankClank!_

"RUN!"

Vienna dragged Jimmy back swiftly, tripping over Valerie. Billy picked up Hiroshi, dashing the opposite way. He looked at Chelsea and bit his lip. He lifted her up with Brain Police, dragging her along.

_BOOSH!_

An explosion mainly amplified by the abundance of rings went off. Billy shielded Hiroshi as he closed his eyes. All that remained was soot in the middle of the two groups. Billy sighed, walking forward. He found Jimmy, clothing scorched as he clenched his teeth, trying to hide his pain. Vienna kept a grip of him still, readying her knife. She looked to him apologetically.

"Billy, we have to...He has control of your friends. If he keeps going, we could all die here. He could brainwash many others into cruel deeds."

Billy gulped, nodding and looking away. Vienna sighed, acknowledging Billy's remorse and hesitance. She lifted up her knife towards his heart.

"G-Guys! N-No! Get them, get them!" Jimmy cried out, wriggling his arms as the scent of gasoline ravaged the air. Chelsea charged forward as Valerie sat, wincing in pain. Billy held Chelsea back with his stand, shaking his head with tears in his eyes.

Jimmy looked around in panic as a noxious scent grew stronger. "I-I am the Messiah! Do you know how many people I've saved?! Please...Billy is the real monster...you are, too!" He looked around, tearing up. "The gang..where are they..my friends..where..." He gulped at the surrounding silence, everyone confused around him. He sweat as Vienna drew the knife closer, as if to tease him.

"CHELSEA...VALERIE...PLEASE...AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH...REVOLUTION RADIO....COME ON...PLEASE!" He wriggled around frantically as Billy reluctantly held Chelsea back. Valerie attempted to charge forward, only to be stunted by her deep wound.

"Guys..."

Vienna looked down at the man, his tough facade melted away. She smirked, ready to move forward in her vengeance, brushing away the guilt inside her. She leaned over before pausing, looking up in confusion. She heard a thunderous sound, akin to a stampede heading towards her direction. She froze, thinking of what this might be.

"Hahaha...haha..HAHAHA...." Vienna looked down the hysterical man, who was moments before pleading," GUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"What's so funny might, I ask?" Vienna inched the knife closer, "Delirium of a man at the brink of death, perhaps?"

"No, no, it's just... I was a real fool for saying that I was a messiah. I mean, hehe, have you heard of a savior with no followers? How could I call myself the Jesus of Suburbia if it wasn't for my people..." Jimmy now smirked, a man that knew he was going to win.

"DON'T GET COCKY, YOU BASTARD!" Vienna slammed the knife with the intention to stab through the man's heart, only to get hit by a rock, sending her knife flying.

She turned behind, finding the stomping of the crowd growing closer. She found a mob of about 50 people running closer, all prepared with makeshift weapons. Anger flared in their eyes, along with a faint x over their eyes. They all held uncanny anger, something obviously off about them as they ran forward, yelling various things in support of Jimmy.

"HE FOUGHT FOR US!"

"THE JESUS OF SUBURBIA WILL NEVER DIE!"

"VIVA REVOLUTION RADIO!"

Hiroshi was stunned by the number of people, swiftly counting them on his own. This was quickly becoming a 4 against 53, to his dismay. He looked to Billy, unsure of what to do.

Jimmy pushed out of Vienna's grip as she was perplexed, sprinting away. He grabbed his bat which lay nearby and hit Vienna in the head. Stunned, she stumbled backward into the crowd, allowing Jimmy to finish off Billy. He began to run towards Billy so he could free his ally, only for Hiroshi to block his swinging bat with his forearm, causing him to wince in pain, yelping rather harshly. The shriek was enough for Star Man to appear, Hiroshi's cries fully knocking Jimmy back.

"Fuck, my ears..." Jimmy was stunned, pressing his hands over his ringing ears. His ailment allowed for enough time to give the recovered Vienna an opening, only for her to be swung at with a broken pipe. The guilty protestor stood by her, the rest of the mob surrounding her.

"VALERIE! That chick is probably high enough in the air, bring your stand back and let her fall!" Jimmy yelled, Valerie nodding. She had October song let go of Katsumi, dropping her from an immense height. She proceeded to make Vienna her target as she was battling the other protesters, October song flying quickly at Vienna

"Ready to fly, bitch?!"

Vienna pushed back the protester that she was fighting with, summoning her stand, not exactly built for fighting. She lunged the crystal ball at the bird's head, knocking it down as her stand vanished. Valerie fell over, a dent appearing on her head as her vision blurred.

The battle raged on as Jimmy dragged Valerie behind the raging mob, allowing her to rest safely. Hiroshi continued battling to protect Billy as he held Chelsea still, various members of the mob losing their hearing in the process. Hiroshi looked back, stressed.

"BILLY!" He yelled, feeling rather rude. "Please help me!"

"I CAN'T! IF I DO CHELSEA IS GOING TO ATTACK!" Billy managed as he held Chelsea back. He tried his best to figure out a way to help Hiroshi as he held the woman back.

Starman continued to sing high notes, piercing their ears as they got knocked back. Hiroshi approached the frozen Chelsea, taking the rusty dagger out of her hand. He inhaled, slamming its pummel on the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Ah... Thanks!" Billy then turned to the crowd of hate, one protestor hissing forward.

"There's the incompetent backstabber! Get him!"

Billy gasped in offense as he rushed the man, striking him out cold with Brain Police.

"Oh, shit... I just....damn..." A man swung at him with a sign, interrupting Billy's thoughts. He jumped out of the way just in time. He looked back at the offender with irritation in his eyes His eyes darted around as hostile cronies surrounded him, Billy sighing.

"If this is how you wanna play, then let's go."

Billy raised a fist to his heart, looking to them. He slung it out, sending Brain Police out, then unleashing a flurry of blows to the surrounding mob

"BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA!!!!!"

Brain Police's body spun forward, it's spindly arms hitting against various members. Despite its thin arms, the metal of its hands, paired with its claws, it sent 16 protestors to the ground. They were covered with deep bruises and cuts as they lay stunned. Some tried to scuttle away, only to be caught by Billy, delivering more hits to them. Hiroshi did his part as well, sneak attacking some members of the crowd, trying his best not to hurt Billy.

_BOOSH_

Katsumi came flying down, throwing rings to diminish the force of her fall. Several rings hit several attackers as she hit the ground, hitting herself with an orange ring.

"Fuck..." She coughed, "My head..." Katsumi stumbled back, slamming down, holding her hand against her head.

Jimmy, assuring the safety of his allies, approached the brawl that circled Vienna. She delt efficiently with her aggravators, keeping them away or injured. She was rather careless, however, not thinking what all her consequences may be.

"You, who the hell are you?" Jimmy stomped forward, staring into her icy eyes. "The guy in black only mentioned the 5 people Billy was with."

"I don't need to answer the questions of a dead man." Vienna roundhouse kicked one of the protesters, eyes on Jimmy. She shoved another member down, stepping on his head as she approached the man. Jimmy summoned his stand, a robotic radio headed creature which oozed green. He pulled out the broken glass bottle from earlier, aiming at the older woman. Few saw what unfolded, but Vienna ended up on the ground and Jimmy no longer had the broken bottle in his hand.

"You brought this on yourself.."

Soon Billy and Hiroshi were overwhelmed by their enemies, Hiroshi's mouth being grabbed at to prevent the usage of his ability as Billy was taken down.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING THIS..." Billy screamed as he was held down.

"You're a killer, that's why." Jimmy approached the apprehended man. "I treated you like my brother, only for you to break the rules of our gang and now you start to kill US! I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU WHY!"

"I DIDN'T BREAK OUR RULES, I NEVER KILLED ANYONE IN THE GANG!"

"LIAR!"

"NO! IT WAS LUPE, I SWEAR!" Billy sniffled, pleading, "When he came back that one day...he grabbed me. He told me about the murder in panic. I only came to defend him, and he threw me under the bus...You have to believe me."

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THIS CAUSE YOU'RE CORNERED!!" He hissed, doubt creeping in.

"I'M NOT..." Billy began to sob "Jimmy, we were together for three years, you guys were my only family! Do you really think I could kill someone like that..?"

"I-..." Jimmy began to think, his heart freezing slightly. 'Shit. What if he really didn't kill anyone?'

"If you didn't kill the rival gang leader all those years ago, why are you going back after us now?"

"He wasn't. I was."

"Huh?-HGGHHK" Jimmy chokes as a sharp pain appeared in his chest. He looked down seeing the edge of a knife going through his chest. He fell to the ground, realizing Vienna was the culprit. All of the protesters soon fell to the floor as Vienna looked blankly at Jimmy's body. Billy crawled out of the pile of people, sprinting to him.

"JIMMY!"

Tears started pouring out his eyes as he held Jimmy's head in his arms.

"B-billy...?"

"Don't worry Jimmy I have something that will fix you..." He looked at the life fading from Jimmy's jaded eyes, " P...PLEASE...HANG IN THERE!" He looked around frantically, a sliver hope in a potentially roaming Jasmine.

"I-i'm sorry... Billy I'm... so so..sor....." Billy felt Jimmy's pulse disappear, yelling to the heavens, a blood-curdling scream. Jimmy really was his brother in the end. Tears poured and poured at the drops hit his close friend's corpse. Hiroshi could only watch as the man he loved was falling apart, tears in his own eyes.

Chelsea soon woke up, looking around as she recollected what happened. She gazed over, spotting Billy holding the saint in his arms, lifeless.

"JIMMY!" Chelsea sprinted, stumbling as tears fell out of her eyes. Valerie rose upwards, shaking her head, gaze following her. Her eyes widened as she spotted the gruesome sight.

"JIMMY! NO...!" Valerie yelled out, dashing forward rather weakly. "He couldn't be dead..." She shook her head wildly, tripping over at the scene."It's not true..." She placed her hand on his chest.

"Valerie..." Chelsea sniffled, leaning down next to her, wrapping her arms around her. "We're all that's left, Val..."

"No, no..." She inhaled, looking at Billy "Why..Why did you destroy us...."

"I killed him. I killed all your friends." Vienna stood, blood splattered all over her. "You don't understand."

"YOU...!" Valerie jumped up, only to be held back by Chelsea, shaking her head. "Chelsea... She-"

"We have to move on..." Chelsea gripped her shoulder, "It was his time...Just...cherish his life. What he lived for was honorable. We should just mourn for now..."

Valerie sat, slamming herself into her friend. She choked, crying into Chelsea's chest. Her breath staggered in her realizations.

"Th..Th..This was never meant to go right, was it?" She looked up to Chelsea. "We had a good start..but he had to slip up. Why didn't we look into this more... He died for nothing...." She sniffled, wiping her tears away. "Damn it..."

"I know, I know..." Chelsea pushed back her friend's hair, gazing into her eyes. "It'll be okay. We still have each other."

Valerie nodded, tears welling up once more as they held each other. The rain continued to pour as they grieved, hearts shattered at the loss of their livelihood.

Katsumi finally sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around, figuring out the scene. She sighed, shaking her head. Hiroshi knelt down, overwhelmed as Katsumi pat his back. Hiroshi looked on in concern, unsure of what to do.

The remaining Fratellis settled down, taking heavy breaths. Chelsea looked up towards Billy, feeling guilty. She strode towards him as he stood up with Hiroshi.

"Billy...I.." She sniffled, taking him into a hug, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, Chelsea.." He pat her back. "You two don't need to apologize...especially not you. Listen..." He tilted her head up gently.

"Back then..you were the nicest person I ever met. I still cherish you so much, you're a sweet woman. I know you only fight when it's necessary, and you'd never mean to hurt me...Just..." He sighed, combing her hair with his fingers. "We both need to move on... I started my new chapter a while ago...I guess this is a good time for the two of you to start anew, maybe you'll flourish without them..." He smiled gently, "I know you're destined for great things."

Chelsea looked up to him gratefully, stifling what was now tears of joy. "Oh, Billy...You're an amazing guy..I ..." She looked over to Hiroshi, "I hope whoever's lucky enough to have you...I hope...I just, you deserve the best, Billy. I know you'll be their Billy Super Duper."

Billy smiled, blushing. He pet her shoulder gently, a joy in him. Hiroshi looked over, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Listen...Maybe for tonight...You can just book a room here, we can set off on our different ways tomorrow. You two need a rest anyway."

Chelsea nodded, looking to Valerie. She took a step before looking back to him.

"Thank you, Billy... I know someone who could help us out from here... Thank you..." She glanced back over to Valerie in concern. "But.."

"I'll heal up her wounds in a bit." Billy nodded to her. She walked forward, picking up Valerie as they walked, clueless. Vienna smiled, rushed into their direction, taking the opportunity of their vulnerability, knife in hand. Billy rushed forward, jerking her back with Brain police as the other two walked on, the threat being muted by the heavy rain, brains still trying to wrap around Jimmy.

"V-VIENNA, WHAT THE HELL?!" He jogged forward, confronting her."WHY ARE YOU KILLING MY GANG??

"For your mother....Sweet Jane..." Vienna looked to him with a nostalgic smile.

"My.. mother? What are you on about?" Billy looked in a saddened offense. "Don't toy with me..."

"I would never hurt you, Billy..." She came closer to him, covering herself up with the large jacket. "These are all hers..." She looked uo, plucking his hat off. He gasped, placing a hand near his scarred eye in embarrassment. He worriedly glanced over to Hiroshi, who looked on in surprise.

"You look just like her...." Vienna cooed, taking in his appearance.

"What do you know about her..."

"She.." Vienna shuffled, wincing in pain as she looked down, keeping a jacket clutched around her torso. "She used to be in a gang like you, Billy. That's how she died. Your gang killed her. Lupe killed her.

Billy stay frozen, tearing up at her words. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You..You're saying she ditched me for a gang, then? And now she's fucking dead because of MINE?"

"I'll- Hgk- Make this brief. She never ditched you, I swear she always loved you. For a brief moment of time, sprouting into adulthood, she was a groupie for some guy named Sam Sterling. They hooked up, and he knocked het up," She pouted slightly, looking to the side in jealousy "The child they had was you. Believe me when I saw they both cared for you."

"Sam Sterling..." Katsumi whispered, listening in.

"Why would they get rid of me? Where's my dad?" Billy grew anxious, looking over to an intrigued Katsumi.

"Your father is alive. He's still looking for you, Billy. They didn't want to get rid of you, but your father was so busy at the time, your birth was his peak! Jane raised you with her gang for three years, but when a dangerous fight went down, she asked me to take care of you. That's why you were in an orphanage."

"And they never came back?" Billy looked down, heart sinking. "I wasn't good enough for them...?

"They visited whenever they could. You have to remember a hard truth, Billy: You weren't planned. Jane was near the top of her gang, she couldn't leave them behind. Sam was in his prime, he was very busy. They still loved you very much, they kept visiting when they could, but things got messy... The orphanage moved locations, and you eventually ran away. They never meant to leave you behind, trust me."

Billy huffed, rubbing his arm. A dead mother and a long lost dad. At least, there was a sign of hope.

"Where? Where is my dad?"

"He's still somewhere in Italy. I haven't kept touch him in a while, but I know he is still making music." Vienna crossed her hands. "Anything else?"

Billy simply gazed at her, not sure what else to say.

"How do you know about all this? Just who were you to her?"

"We were good friends, weren't...you listening? We met while I was practicing my clairvoyant ways, she humored me. We stayed close after that..and I need her back. I told you I'd explain. This is all to ease her soul, to get back at all who hurt you two. It's the only way." Vienna weakly explained.

"Vienna..." He shook his head, taking in all he needed to know about his past. "Why... Just why?"

"This was all for you. All for... her. Don't you understand, Billy?" She looked to him with sympathy and worry.

"This...This means nothing to me." Billy gazed down to her, overwhelming disapproval and sadness deep in his heart. "How did you think this was the best for us? You killed my past."

"Billy.... You don't understand...they almost... they..." She groaned, finally collapsing onto her knees. Her jacket came loose from her grip, something peeking out from behind it. Billy analyzed her torso in panic.

The broken bottle half from earlier was lodged deep into her waist. Her shirt was completely drenched in blood and rain as Billy shrieked, kneeling down to her. Vienna trembled heavily as she coughed violently.

"Oh, god..no, no no no! SHIT!" Billy teared up once more, his heart dropping wholly to his stomach.

"Don't worry, Billy...It's all according to plan."

"NO! NO NO NO!" He held her, hand tenderly grasping the bottle. "W-we need to get Jasmine- Uh- Shit! Kat, cauterize the wound! Please!"

He trembled as Katsumi looked on, shaking her head in disbelief. The group stood around, unsure of what to do. His breathing calmed down, feeling a certain presence in the air. A gust of wind blew against him as the rain lightened up. He felt something cold and airy wrap around him before moving ahead.

"Jane...Oh, Jane! Sweet Jane!" Vienna called, stumbling forward. Billy found a shadow in front of him, making out the silhouette of long, curly hair, and a long, flowing dress. His eyes widened as he grew cold. Vienna grasped around the figure as she sobbed. Billy crawled forward, reaching out to the figure, only to go right through it.

Billy began to choke, knelt on the ground. He began to bawl, overwhelmed in her presence. He looked over, finding Vienna bloodied and pale. Hiroshi jumped up, rushing to Billy's comfort as Katsumi sat in a daze.

"Finally...Jane..." Vienna collapsed, limp on the ground. She lay lifeless in a pool of blood, Billy scuttling backward in horror. Hiroshi knelt by him, placing his hand on his shoulder. He shivered, throwing himself onto Hiroshi. He stroked his back, consoling him.

"She...She was right there...She's dead...They fucking killed her...Mom...." He blubbered, nuzzling his face into Hiroshi's chest. Hiroshi sniveled, attempting to withhold is tears at the sight. He lie weak in his embrace as the rain picked up, crashing against the group.

\---

The rain pelted on his back as he sat on a bench, languid. He inhaled, taking in the scent of the massive rose garden surrounding him. He traced the petal of a nearby rose before reaching into his red cape.

"The rose...Such a wonderful thing.." He took at a wilted rose, longingly gazing at it. He gave a faint smile, taking in the peaceful air. "My love..."

He paused, hearing harsh rustling nearby. He sighed, frowning. His moment of freedom was coming to a close once more. He gently placed the wilted flower in his cape. He looked over, gently plucking another rose, stashing it with the other.

"You're pretty dumb, old man." He heard a familiar, low voice call to him. He rolled his spiraled eyes, wincing from the pain of his cracked eyelids. He looked over, finding a tall, pale man. His leather jacket was soaked, along with his striped undershirt. His wet hair clung to the left side of his face as he stomped towards him.

"If you really wanna escape, why the hell do you keep coming to the same place?" He picked him up by his collar, slinging him onto his shoulder. The older man looked to the side, bitter. Even if he tried something to someone who worked for Mr. Carsmile, they'd still come back for him. The tall man waltzed out of the garden, a smirk on his face.

"I don't even know why that old fool makes me look for you. you're always here. Might as well tussle with you himself. Not like you put up a fight anymore. Like father like son, I guess." He spit at the ground. "If only we could take advantage of you, but you're kinda worthless now, huh?"

"Please..." He lay weak on his shoulder, "Why do you do this? I know you're up next. What the hell do you have against my son?"

"He's a fucking pussy, that's what!" He scoffed. "He was trying to take the top, like I'm not gonna put him in his worthless place?"

"Don't you dare say that about him!" He punched his captor in anger. "He wouldn't hurt a soul... I should've interfered as soon as I heard about you two's relationship."

"But ya didn't. You're good for something, at least. And hey..." He slapped the man's back, "Hurting Mr. Carsmiles new pride and joy will just make your punishment worse, Aladdin~"

"Like I'm not already used to it..." Aladdin mumbled. "I know how this mission is failing. He'll get rid of you next, Zerox."

"HA! It's going perfectly!" Zerox jeered, "They're only getting closer to us! Then you'll live in your torment together! You Saei's may be a bunch of scum, but at least that idiot wouldn't hurt me- He's too damn soft. I played with his heart, I can do it again. I'll be the only recruit of use, I guess."

"He'll destroy you, I know it... They've succeeded before...Trash like you deserve hell." Aladdin hissed, clenching his fists.

"Shut the hell up already. I'm working with two saps who's wrapped around my finger. It'll be a breeze."

"You'll never-"

"I said shut up. We're almost back anyways. I don't wanna hear your grating voice anymore." Zerox hissed. Aladdin grumbled, pouting his lips. The two continued in tense silence as the walked through the rain. Aladdin squirmed, feeling unease in his heart. He knew something was going wrong. He could swear the rain sounded like piercing cries, the haunting tears of a loved one.


	28. Backstage Regrets

The thunderstorm crashed down as the sounds reverberate throughout his mansion. The man stood, brushing his hand through his tidy light grey-purple hair. His drooping, half-lidded golden eyes gazed out the window, watching the rain pour down. He sighed, a solemn look on his face.

"He always loved the rain..." He spoke quietly, looking over to a statue nearby. It was of a peaceful young man, his hair neatly styled like the man's own, an intriguingly patterned suit on top of a sweater vest. "Haruomi... God..." He winced, looking back to the rain.

He paused as he heard the double doors of his home slam shut, bickering to be heard. He gave an accomplished smile as the heavy footsteps drew closer.

"Ohhh Mr. Carsmile!" Zerox's familiar voice yelled in, followed by a mumble. He stepped into the room, drenched along with Aladdin on his shoulder.

"Oh, Zerox, you never fail me!" Mr. Carsmile put his hands together in delight. "Throw him down for me...Stand by, though. I may need your help." Zerox nodded, tossing Aladdin down, eliciting a grunt from him. "For now...I'd like to talk." He looked down, giving Aladdin a snarky, disgusted look.

"Some good old fashioned verbal torment?" Aladdin spit, gazing at the man with spite.

"Nothing more for the likes of you." He grabbed his collar, yanking him forward. He looked into his eyes, sternly.

"Why has my little bird flown off this time?" He gave the man a cold smile as he shifted around, contempt in his eyes. He leaned forward, locking eyes with Aladdin. "You know how this works. No leaving without my permission." He leaned closer, giving him a coy smile.

"I don't give a shit, Carsmile." Aladdin hissed. "If I could run away with ease, you know damn well I would. I don't care about your sadistic rules." He eyed Zerox, "Yet you always find some way to keep me trapped..."

"Why of course, my dear." Mr. Carsmile gave a cruel grin, caressing Aladdin's face. He shivered, shoving him away with contempt. Mr. Carsmile looked to him, eyebrows raised as he placed his hand on his chest in offense. "If you were able to run away, then all of this would be useless. You should know that. You may not now nor ever leave, Aladdin. You must feel the isolation I had felt all those years. you scum."

"Get fucked..." Aladdin slumped back, puffing his cheeks. "You're a sick, deluded man. God forbid my son find you, but if he does, may he unleash his full wrath." His heart sunk partially, fear of Hiroshi's potential failure.

"You and I both know he'll fail. I'm simply too powerful. You're trapped here, aren't you? Have you seen your pitiful sons cowardice? I'll have him confined with ease." He sneered, tracing Aladdin's face. He slapped his gloved hand away, backing away with spite.

"Yet he has taken care of all of your worthless assassins. You realize he's in a group, right? I know about my sister, I know about Michael and Katsumi. And I know about Billy's 'betrayal'. They will kill you. As they should."

"They only proved to be worthless. But with the power's remaining, we shall succeed. They were all to stunt the boy. Do you know the power we have? Zerox's lethal ability, along with my brother's ability, tied in with my own. Not to mention my own bodyguard." Mr. Carsmile looked towards the doorway, rolling his eyes. His dull bodyguard may have let Aladdin escape more than a few times but his power was still useful to his plans. He looked to Aladdin, cocking his brow. "They have nothing against us. We know all their abilities, and what we don't have, Nastassia will analyze. It's a sound plan we have. That Billy boy is as good as dead, too. We know his weaknesses more than the others, he just lucked up with his little friends."

"You underestimate that young man. You underestimate them all. They all have potentially deadly abilities you don't even realize." Aladdin spit at him, causing him to look playfully surprised.

"Is that so? I'm sure, Aladdin... With a blubbering coward, a gullible dumbass, a suspicious hothead, an aromatic slut and a desperate disaster? Not to mention a child. Do you think that grouping could defeat us? Get over yourself." Mr. Carsmile flicked the man's nose, standing up once more.

"You're deluded, you pompous cock." Aladdin showed a bitter look. "You'll get what's coming to you. You'll see." He crossed his arms, hunched over.

"I'm sure I will...it's not like you've given up your own fight with me, you selfish little man!" He hit the hunching man's head with glee. "Maybe now all you love will crumble because of you! Then you'll know my torment!"

Aladdin huffed, looking to the ground. He bit his tongue, keeping his cape wrapped tightly around him as Mr. Carsmile teased him.

"I don't understand you. Nothing you tell me makes any sense. You offer me refuge in my time of need only to trick me." Aladdin grumbled, looking up to him.

"What's not to understand! You destroy my life, I destroy yours! You took my career, you destroyed it! You took my love, too! My limelight, my laud! Stolen by you, you silly man! Not to mention your son stole my own Haruomi. His mother wasn't any good either." He grimaced, clenching his teeth as he peered down at Aladdin once more. "You stole her, AND you had to go and blow my damn cover, after all I have done for you."

"What you've done to me? All you did was lie, supply me with addiction, trapped and tormented me. All because you're deluded! I stole nothing. You know what you've stolen?! A life! The life of an innocent woman! And you're out for more blood!" Aladdin stood up, clenching his fists as he looked down at Mr. Carsmile. "This is all from envy, you pitiful man."

"I told you that you saw nothing. Yet you had to go against my word." Mr. Carsmile hissed, reaching into his cape. Aladdin gulped as the man brought out a heavy crown, adorned with dagger-like decorations as he wavered it around. Aladdin began to tremble, eyes widening as he stepped backward.

"That's right, boy. Why don't you realize I'm just? Everything I've done... you're but a fool." He swung the crown outwards before placing it on his head. He laughed as Aladdin's breath labored as he trembled, falling to his knees as he grabbed his head.

"Do you remember, Aladdin? I do. You destroyed my entire livelihood that night."

\----

**August 16, 1996**

The fact that they were doing a showing of Macbeth made him uneasy enough, yet the atmosphere left him feeling tense. She looked rather shaken prior to the play, and he hadn't seen her since she arrived.

Miharu Akimoto, a 36-year-old model known to be Carsmile's eye candy, she was well-loved to the actors he worked with. She was recognized by her long, voluminous brown hair and diamond-patterned skirt and tied drape jacket. She came for constant support, and while they both seemed loving, Aladdin had come to learn the truth, as she had confided in him.

Behind closed doors, it was a certain kind of hell. Carsmile had kicked her around, slapped her and spit on her. The names he would call her were extensive, and it had gone unnoticed for 16 years. The only other person who knew of it was her own son, Haruomi Carsmile. Everyone who knew kept quiet in fear of what he could do to them. Any wounds she had acquired were just to be hidden by makeup.

Aladdin had only found out recently as he had decided to get closer to her, talking more and more. He felt troubled at her accounts as she cried into him. Late at night, when she had told her husband she was off to visit friends, she left everything out. He had seen her marks and scars, spread across her entire body. He began to distance himself from Carsmile more as he consoled her, unsure of what to do. Though, he had kept promises of not telling anyone, to her wishes. Despite the pain her love brought her, she was trapped, and if news got out, things could get worse. She begged to keep it a secret, fearing for her life. He complied, a promise he would soon regret.

"Aladdin..." She sniffled upon arrival, knocking on his dressing room door. She looked around cautiously, assuring Carsmile was out of sight. Aladdin stood up as she shuffled forward, placing her head in his chest. She let out a tear as he wrapped his arms around her in concern.

"What's wrong, Miharu..." He spoke softly, eyeing the shaken woman. She sniffled, looking up as she draped her sleeves down. This revealed her heavily bruised and wounded shoulders, which hinted at being wider spread as more wounds disappeared into her chest. He gasped as she trembled, shaking her head.

"He thinks I'm cheating on him, Aladdin... He's suspicious of my late-night journeys, he thinks I'm seeing another man..." she cried, taking the taller man in for comfort once more. "I don't know what to do...he takes things to such extremes, I go out and he thinks I'm sleeping around... his violence is only getting worse...I don't know what to do." She bit her lips as she buried her head further into his chest as he felt a certain nausea, holding her close.

"Oh god... Miharu, we need to get you out of there...Somehow-"

"N-No-! I think he's just...scared to lose me...besides, if people find out... I don't know what he'll do to me." She slumped down in fear, the twisted man's capabilities seeping into her mind.

He stood silently, thinking. He couldn't bear to let his friend suffer any further, especially as it got worse. He didn't want to break his promise, either. There was a danger in any option, but escape was worth a try.

"Listen, Miharu... After the show, just come visit me. We can start planning, you need to get out of there. We can book a plane to Japan, we can try and relocate you and your son- Hiroshi and Kaoru can help out too! Though Kaoru's in a rough patch, but-" He bit his tongue, nervously looking to the side in denial of Kaoru's condition, "She can still help out... they both can. Together, we can get through this. It'll save you, and maybe I can stick around too...No doubt he'd be after me. It'd be nice to reconnect with my son, as well.." He pat her back, looking to a letter which stuck out of his bag. Hiroshi's letters to him grew more and more uncommon, and he used to cherish each note. Yet with Kaoru's condition, they were becoming harder to read- They may have never had a full-fledged relationship, but he still cared for her. Not to mention if she dies, Hiroshi would be all alone with Aladdin's busy schedule. Yes, this plan was perfect...Miharu would be safe and happy with her son, and Aladdin could spend the rest of Hiroshi's childhood with him. If only he could mend the wounds left by his absence in Hiroshi's life...but he was determined to become closer to his son. He gazed at the woman, who simply sobbed in reply at his plans. His face grew weary as time ran quickly before he had to leave her for the show.

"Is this a plan, then...?" He tilted her face up with his finger. "Please, Miharu..."

"I...I... Please..." She nodded as she loosened her grasp on him.

"Listen just, stay backstage. I'm not sure staying back here would be safe for you, but backstage, he can't hurt you and get away with it. We'll meet up after the show. Okay?" He placed his hands on her still bare shoulders gently. as not to hurt her.

"Okay..." She sighed, looking to a clock."I'll be going, now... The show's about to begin." She began to walk out, turning back to him. "Thank you so much, Aladdin..."

"Anything for a friend." He nodded, adjusting his costume as he looked in the mirror. Miharu left out, closing the door, adjusting her sleeves as she walked down the hall. She jumped as she heard a low growl, looking up in terror. Mr. Carsmile at the end of the hallway, fists clenched as his aging face twisted in fury.

"M...I...I.. It's not-!"

"You fucking slut." He stomped down the hallway, grasping her collar as she wriggled in panic. ''I give you some of the best fucking years of my life and you ditch me for that talentless hack. You know that bastard's deeds, and you play with him behind my back? You vapid whore!" He smacked her hard, lifting her up.

"Listen to me. You will come with me to my room. You will not act out. And you WILL learn who's your one and only." He leaned in, biting her lip hard, causing trickles of blood. She whined as he walked quickly down the hall, the doorknobs behind them now rattling. Aladdin looked out in unease as he heard swift doorsteps, a door slamming not soon after that. His stomach churned as he heard low cries down the hall, deep moans as turmoil in the room increased.

He swiftly made his way down the hall, slowing down as he reached the dressing room. He jumped as the door swung open, Carsmile popping his head out in irritation.

"Carsmile.... The show's starting now. You better get out here." Aladdin stepped forward, peering into the room. Carsmile stared at him, attempting to keep a calm look on his face as Miharu sat behind, disheveled and bruised, bite marks on her neck and shoulders. He threw a quick sneer to the blonde as he strode forward, throwing a hand out.

"You-"

"Hey, Saei! Carsmile! Show's on soon!" A young man interrupted them, short brown hair and messy clothes. He raised his eyebrows, green eyes perplexed. "Uh..."

Carsmile paused, patting down Aladdin's shirt. He smiled nonchalantly as he brushed his hair out of his face, reeling his hand back in.

"Oh dear Aladdin, you looked a bit off tonight. Almost as if you've been toying around with someone- Oh, Flea! Thank you, we'll be out soon." He looked to the young brunette who smiled, adjusting his utility belt.

"Anytime, Carsmile!" He smiled, walking towards the set.

"Hey, wait up, Flea!" He grabbed Carsmile's shirt, moving him forward, "The stars need to come with! Whaddya say, Carsmile? Let's get going!"

"I'm not ready yet, dear boy." He looked at Aladdin, smothering his spite. "Allow me to-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Aladdin pulled him along as Flea was still in sight. "You look wonderful! Fully accurate to your role! We don't have much time anyway! Right, Flea?"

"Uh- Right, sir. There's about 5 minutes, we need to get going." He jogged forward, leaving the two alone. Aladdin paced forward, dragging Carsmile along has he finally pulled him back, stunting him. He crept his head over his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"You're just lonely without your dear Michael, aren't you? Too bad he couldn't be here tonight... There can only be so many starring roles, hmm?" He brushed Aladdin's hair as he shuffled in discomfort. "Guess the loneliness can bring you to foolish things..." The nuzzled his chin into Aladdin's neck, letting go and pushing him back.

"Well, we might as well get going." Carsmile stepped forward as Aladdin looked back cautiously. He could only hope that Miharu had left out of the room.

"Something drawing your interest, Saei? Say...a pretty woman, perhaps? No time for that..." He grabbed the man's arms, tugging him forward as they both began to pace towards the set. Carsmile finally let go, reaching into his coat. He pulled something out, playfully patting Aladdin's back as he slid a bag full of powder into his pocket.

"The stars are in, everyone! Now let's all get into our lovely places, shall we?" He waltzed forward as Aladdin looked to him in suspicion. He sighed, finally joining the rest, mind set on Miharu.

The play began rather smoothly, both Carsmile and Aladdin tense. Carsmile was more aggressive in his acting, but Aladdin brushed it off . He got through the play, his masterful acting allowing him to hide his concerns. Through all the plays and audiences commotions, he swore he heard sobs during the play. He attempted to tune it out, yet views of Carsmile brought disgust and rage to him. Though, it should be of no worries. He will comfort her after tonight, then begin the escape. Though, why hadn't he tried to stop it before? He knew both their fears, but why had it taken so long? Maybe he could've saved her from some beatings, but their promise overcame them. He had acted on as his troubles swirled in his head, heart dropping to his stomach at what could've been. He attempted to keep up hope, assured his plans would go smoothly. They will find a better life.

As he interacted with Carsmile through the night, he held back his anger. It made him boil, as he was known for being charming and altruistic, he was prone to bursts of anger. He always settled it with apologies and bribes, but Aladdin could hardly stand to be around him anymore. Why hasn't anyone noticed anything sooner? He was a damn good actor. that's for sure. Yet, he only proved himself to be vile, if everyone knew, it would be over. As it should be. However, distancing himself from any prior relationship they had, refusing anything else he had to offer only left Carsmile and the rest suspicious. Tensions had only risen between the two actors, Carsmile always having been envious of the rising actor overshadowing him.

Though, Carsmile stole the show that night, despite all his troubles. He played the titular Macbeth, donned in his kingly attire. He did the part well, certainly selling his role. Aladdin couldn't deny the play had gone well, but as it came to a close, Carsmile rushed off to his dressing room. Aladdin took it upon himself to follow in secret, keeping silent until he heard the door slam, cries following. He rushed forward to the isolated room as the screams grew louder. He began to feel nauseous. knowing Miharu had never left the room, in danger once more.

"You lying, ungrateful bitch! You unfaithful harlot!"

He shook with anger as he heard Carsmiles yells ring through the empty halls, thuds and slaps following as Miharu cried. He dashed forward, bursting the door open as he froze, finding the bloody and bruised woman, panicked at what to do. She pretended not to notice him as Carsmile hadn't heard the door open, attempts to keep him safe as her nerves grew. Carsmile growled, swiping his dagger styled crown from his head, aiming at the cowering woman.

"I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU, THESE SIXTEEN YEARS HAVE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?!"

"NO! PLEASE! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL...HE'S A FRIEND...YOU'RE MY ONLY LOVE..."

"YEAH, RIGHT!" He swung forward, delivering a heaving blow to her head. Aladdin grew cold, muscles tensing as her head slammed into the table, her falling limp. He grabbed his mouth withholding a scream as he felt tears forming.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NOTHING GOOD! YOU-You.." He paused, noting muffled sniffles as his pupils shrunk, his heart rushing.

He looked over in panic, spotting the terror-filled Aladdin. He gasped in dread and desperation as he ran out, Carsmile jumping forward to chase him. He stumbled out of his room, only to find he was out of the hall.

"YOU...SAW...NOTHING...! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB..." He screamed as he brushed his bloodstained hands through his hair, panicked. He twisted back around, contemplating.

"Shit... shit shit shit shit..goddamnitt, it's over...that prick..." He ran back, tugging handfuls of his hair as he look at her body, mulling over what to do. He could easily make this look like an accident, right? He was a smart and clever man, he knew how to set the scene! It'll be okay... the world didn't need her anyway, did it?

\---

"Brings back special memories, doesn't it?" He cooed as he traced the bloodstains on it. Aladdin held his knees as he trembled wildly, tears flowing as he attempted to catch his breath.

"You're a monster.... Mo..." He clenched his teeth as he choked. "Carsmile...Why?! She did nothing to you, you delusional killer! I could've saved her..."

"She was nothing but a disposable wretch, as most models are. All they have are looks. She was worthless, and yet I wasted my years on her." He grimaced as he looked at Aladdin. He shot forward, stepping on Aladdin with force.

"You take the woman I long for, keep her heart after a one night stand, ditch the mistake you had with her and attempt to steal my own shitty wife! Nothing's ever enough for you. What about you? You helped birth a killer, you oaf. You Saei's are so greedy, so vile."

"You Carsmile's are so twisted and corrupt. You think anyone involved in a coincidence completely destroyed your life. You use your powers to get what you want like you always have." He slung Carsmile's leg off with rage, standing back up.

"I only do what I do to obtain what I deserve. You just leech from everyone, leaving them into a husk of what they used to be." He gazed at the man, a twisted smile on his face. "You even ruin those you love. You've ruined your son and your lover. They've been unable to do anything without you as fuel. You're a monster, Aladdin. You've destroyed their lives."

"No...Cut the shit out!" He grabbed his head, thinking of them. "It's not true..."

"Face it, you idiot. Hiroshi rather deserved it, though I wish he kept moping around... it would've been an easy, silent capture. But you're beloved Michael... You've ruined him! He's nothing without you! That night was the night his life shattered, living in solitude for years until your son had to rear his head in. You took away his life, you disfigured him and destroyed his mind. He's ugly and hopeless because of you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Aladdin yelled, finally swinging at Mr. Carsmile. He stumbled back a hit in surprise, but kept a playful smile as he kicked his knees back with force, causing him to topple over.

"Ohh, I love it when you're angry! It simply fuels me!" He sat himself on his knees above Aladdin, keeping him pinned down. "You're a feisty one, it one fuels your pain! I love it!" He cooed, caressing his face before he smacked it. "You're such a delightful little toy... I bet Michael sure does miss his little boy toy. Though, I would love to torment you two together. He did usher you to rat me out, didn't he? You remember that, don't you? You writhing coward." He scowled, emphasizing his crown once more as the rain crashed down, Aladdin squirming as memories continued to fill him.

\---

He ran as fast as he could through the dark night, the streetlights guiding him as he ran as far as he could. Taxi's slipped his mind as he could only think of two things: getting home and his dire mistake.

He could've prevented this. He could've stopped it then. He knew what he was capable of, partially. He could've saved a life. Yet he stood like a statue.

He screamed into the night as he ran forward, attempting to keep himself collected as he stumbled homeward. All he wanted right then was to feel secure in the arms of his lover, yet he ran for his life in the night.

It was all going so well, he lived the high life. What will happen now? A good friend was gone. A fellow actor is a criminal. How could he go on with what he has seen? He didn't want to step near a theater ever again. He didn't deserve to.

He finally looked up, letting out relieved tears at the sight of him some. He scrambled to the door, opening it up with a piercing wail. Michael jumped up, rushing towards the disheveled Aladdin as he felt unnerved. All Aladdin could do was cry, sobbing into the man's chest as they sat there. Michael waited as he let his tears flow, awaiting the troubling news to come as he held him tight.

He trembled as he told him about the terrifying night. His uncertainty, his regret. The images of her body, his sadistic look, the bloodied crown engraved in his memory for an eternity. She kept Michael tight for hours on end, fear for his life as they talked it out. Aladdin finally complied with Michael, alerting authorities of the murder. He assured him he would be kept anonymous by Michael, making him feel secure. He believed this would happen that night. Until everything fell apart.

Carsmile had now been found guilty of his crime, full of rage and vengeance. Somehow it had slipped that Aladdin had caught him, letting the word out. It was everywhere, both names in bold as Carsmile's career crumbled. Carsmile knew something would slip, allowing him to fly out in the night. It was never quite found out where he was, but authorities could only assume it was Japan, where his son resided with a close friend. He had kept a low profile, slowly plotting his revenge.

Aladdin had let fear and trauma seep into him, slowly breaking away at him. Things only declined from there, his career beginning to flop, the mother of his child gone and a deteriorating mind. All with the fear of Carsmile's revenge on top.

The night Aladdin went off the edge, Carsmile was hardly recognizable, Aladdin's mind a wreck. He took his offer for refuge with ease, feeling confused and alone in the world. As soon as he entered his home, he was filled with regret. Immediately kicked to the ground as he became surrounded, locked up into a confined, empty room. Sure, he managed escapes, but it eventually fell futile, only to be captured and tortured once more.

He spent his days in confinement, a life of regret. He was tossed around and crept on by the elder man, facing bewildering accusations from him constantly. He had met so many tricked young faces, sorrow growing stronger as he knew they were going to their demise. He knew Carsmile to be charming and convincing, with all the claims he makes about Aladdin? They all fell into his little trap. And Aladdin could only lay helpless...

\---

Aladdin lay as an outside force held his hands down as Carsmile toyed with him, fueling his anger. He bit his tongue, squirming desperately as the older man tugged at his hair.

"You demon... " He gazed into his eyes, hatred igniting within him. "The sight of you fills me with pure regret. You're disgusting. All you speak of me applies to you, you creep. YOU are a murderer. YOU destroy lives. You take what you can get as long as it benefits you, corrupting whosoever mind to achieve your goals. You deserve nothing but hell." He hissed, swinging a knee into the man's back.

"Ohh, hmmhmm... That beautiful tormented rage is always such a song to my ears, but you're rather boring me right now..." He stood up, holding his back as he stepped all over Aladdin. "You'll never realize this is all for the best, I know you won't. The world doesn't need you. You're just the grime of humanity. Just as your son." He walked back, gazing at the statue of Haruomi. "When we capture Hiroshi, oh, my... it'll be quite the field day! Your friends and family will be fun to toy with, too! A wonderful bonding exercise, wouldn't you say?" He shot Aladdin a sinister grin.

"You'll get just what's coming to you, you'll see. They'll tear down your high horse, your fantasies will face a harsh reality. They've defeated everyone you've sent them so far. How you're so confident they'll crumble under you, I just don't know. You're caught in a strange, demented world of your own." Aladdin sat up, looking outside.

"You underestimate me sometimes, Aladdin. Why would I send out my strongest powers first? That's just silly, to waste it on such worthless fools. Yet, I'm afraid it's soon needed- No one is quite as good as me, I suppose. Though, it is more fun to deliver the torment yourself. I'm sure you would know."

Aladdin sat silently, looking down as he just sighed. He couldn't let him get to his mind so much, but he has to spit poison back...he can't always sit back. He was so tired of it all, all he had was a desire to be free. His only true hope was Hiroshi, but he didn't want his son in any more danger than he already is...

"Mr. Carsmile...!" A youthful, feminine voice called, light footsteps following. A young woman with curly, deep red hair ran in, a tan detective hat on her head. Her face was that of a young adult. Her wide eyes held much life, but was filled with a certain disappointment. She finally skid to a halt, brushing down her tan peacoat and dark skirt.

"What is it, dear Nastassia?" he questioned, turning to look to the woman.

"The Fratellis have been defeated, sir... All that remains is the two women Zerox met, Jimmy is dead..." She said quietly, afraid of his reaction.

"Damn it... I guess you can't rely too heavily on last-minute allies. Where are they now, girl?"

"They're in the same place, sir! They trusted it was safe, they are to remain in the same hotel!"

"Wonderful... Oh, Zerox?" Mr. Carsmile called, heavy footsteps following. The pallor man had shown up again, his hair dried and styled once more.

"Yessir?"

"I see you're dressed up for your rekindling date! Perfect. It's your time, boy."

Zerox's eyes shined brightly, a menacing grin creeping on his face.

"Thank god! I don't know why you didn't send me out earlier, but I guess it'll only make the pain worse for that little jerk." he tugged at his collar with delight.

"Do as you please with him, I understand your contempt with him. You can scare the two ladies from the failed group, if you wish. I don't really care what you do with them, just give our prized group some torment. I know you'll succeed, boy." He walked to him, stroking the younger man's hair. Zerox smiled, patting his back.

"Oho, yes siiir! And with that Billy in the picture- Oh, this'll be great! Thank's a ton, Carsmile!" He strolled out with glee.

"Of course, Zerox!" He smiled, looking to Nastassia. "Now, what are his chances of success?"

"Very high, sir! A simple mistake could kill the group with him."

"Wonderful!" He chortled, patting her shoulder.

"Though, um... Mr. Carsmile?"

"Yes, dear?" He looked to her with questioning hope.

"We should still be cautious of this group... Their stands still hold much potential-"

"Wel,l I haven't seen them being competent enough to use them as such."

"Well, yes, but- I mean, maybe it just wasn't needed. Not to mention Hiroshi- we have all his known abilities, but I can only speculate whatever's left will be really disastrous for us- I've noticed a trend, it's all related to the human senses. He can take away sight temporarily, and can deafen someone permanently! I don't know what lies ahead, but it may be tactile- I would stay cautious, Mr. Carsmile..." She placed her hands together as he looked to her with disappointed irritability. "B-But, um, you don't have to worry completely! There's much time to make the ultimate plan, I know we'll win if we play our cards right!"

"Just what I like to hear! Thank you, Ms. Holmes! You never disappoint me!" He lifted up her hand, placing a kiss on it as she flustered.

"Of course, Mr. Carsmile! Only the best for the best!" She smiled, prancing away. Mr. Carsmile smiled and nodded, Aladdin sneering.

"Only accepting what you want to hear... I know of all their abilities. They will kill you, Carsmile. I know how they can, but... I wouldn't want to ruin the fun." He smirked, confidence within him.

"Quiet, you pestilent boy." He spit at him. "Oh, Marty?" He called with slight distaste.

"Yea boss?" A buff young brunette man popped his head in. His long hair hung down as his dark jean jacket peeked in with him.

"Take him back to his little room, would you? I'm tired of him... I'll visit him when we have the whole family in." He chuckled as he waved him away, strolling to the window once more.

Marty picked Aladdin up, slinging him over his shoulder as he headed towards his old, austere room. He sighed, awaiting his isolation once more; anything's better than Carsmile's taunting and torment. He simply rested on the man's shoulder, thinking of his son. He had great faith they would win, they were a powerful group. With the right attacks, they could all manage to kill him in an instant. Though, he would never reveal what he brainstormed. He just needed to have hope.


	29. Prince Charming Part 1

"What are we going to do?" Valerie said dejectedly, warming up in the hotel's lobby. She looked to Chelsea, who eyed a phone by the hall.

"Since they purchased a room for the night, we can stay here. I can call up this lady who manages the club I go to a lot. I think she said there were some waitress positions open." Chelsea walked over, picking up the phone, dialing slowly.

"Where will we stay? We can't keep moving around." Valerie held her shoulders, looking to her.

"In time, we will be able to afford an apartment. I will see if she'll let us crash with her until we can get on our feet. It'll be okay, Val." She smiled at her. "It's time we grew up. We survived on the streets all these years. I think we'll be fine."

"Okay..." Valerie sighed, trusting in her childhood friend.

"While I call her, can you can check out the room." She lifted up the room keys, turning to the receiver."Maybe if she's fine with us coming in tonight, we can go on...I'm not sure I want to stay here after tonight." She gulped, waiting on the line to pick up.

"Zumm Zumm! Hey..."

Valerie strolled off, carefully looking for the room listed on the key. She jiggled the lock, turning the knob until she felt someone's arms wrap under her waist.

"Uh... Chelsea...I...?" She turned around, startled to find the tall, pale man from before. "You..."

"Hey, baby." He grinned, leaning into her face. "I see your friends fucked up the mission..." He began tracing her curves as she pushed him away, disgusted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Our friends are dead thanks to you!" She kept her hands up in defense as he simply smirked, arms crossed.

"Don't hate me, I'm just a messenger. This all comes down to Billy, now doesn't it? I killed no one here... put your anger to him, doll."

Valerie looked to him with disgust as she clenched her fists, staring him down. She released tension as she heard footsteps trail down the hall.

"Good news, Val! We got the job, and we can spend the night if...we..." Chelsea paused as she made out the man's full figure. "Prince Charming..."

"The one and only!" He slid forward, a hand on her waist as he caressed her face.

"I...." She flustered, her heart broken. She looked up at the singer she idolized as a teen with disappointment as she shoved him away. "What the hell, dude..."

"What's wrong, baby?" He smirked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She smacked it away, bring out her dagger in defense as he looked in playful surprise. "Slow down, girl! We can settle this over a nice dinner, or something more..." He gave a wink as she held out her weapon. Valerie looked to her, then to Zerox's shoulders.

"Fuck off, sicko. I know about your history. Any fan has." She nudged the end of her dagger into his chest. Zerox smiled as he felt the presence of a small spirit on his shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon! I wouldn't hurt such pretty girls~" he cooed, wiggling his fingers towards her as Valerie peeked over. Chelsea exchanged looks with her, nodding. As she went to get a hold of Zerox with October Song, his shoulder went aflame. Valerie shrieked, bringing her stand back in as she bent over. Chelsea gasped, dashing to the girl behind him.

"V-VAL!" She grasped her, trying to keep her up. "Are you okay?"

"Hrrk... I guess... God-" She looked up to the man, wincing. "Chelsea..."

"Hey... she said we can stay the night, so let's just go now." She whispered to her friend as she stayed in a defensive pose. Chelsea brought her friend up slowly as they began to walk forward, Zerox's hands in his pockets.

"Sad to see such pretty ladies reject such a fine, fine man...."

"Drop dead, douchebag."

"Awhg, fine. Be that way." He giggled as she walked with Valerie, giving them an exaggerated wave. He turned back around, down the hall to where he came.

  
\---

"Damn..." Katsumi looked up at her sleeping companions, deep in the alleyway. She looked to Hiroshi as she thought of how to bring them in.

"Kiddo, I think we're gonna have to get a new room. Can you try and get us one closer to the entrance? I don't know when they're gonna wake up."

"Oh, sure." He walked forward, picking up Minh from the top of them. He nuzzled his head near her chest, sighing in relief as her heartbeat. He looked back to the calmed, yet distraught Billy.

"Wanna come with me?" He gave a sweet smile.

"Oh...sure!" Billy attempted a cheery facade, despite his sluggish movements. Hiroshi walked next to him, heading towards the entrance.

"When you guys are done, get the bags from the old room! I got it from here." Katsumi called out as she began to maneuver the bodies.

"Got it..." Billy called out, keeping his eyes on Hiroshi, away from the scene of events. He smiled, finding a certain comfort in the smaller man as he wrapped an arm around him. The two sighed, attempting to brush off their troubles as they entered the hotel.

"Billy, do you think you can start getting the luggage? I just want to rest already, get this over with." Hiroshi looked up to him as they reached the counter. He looked down, a little sad, just wanting to be with a friend at such time.

"Oh... sure. Where should I bring them?"

"Ummm...!" He turned around, tapping the desk. "Miss, are there any rooms open near the front? We've had a slight change of plans... We need one with at least three bedrooms."

"Yes, sir." She sat up, reaching into a cubbyhole. "Room 17 is available right ahead. Uh, you are...?"

"Hiroshi Saei, but we had a room before this one- "

"Saei? Yes, I see. The pricing should be just the same. The room is to your left!" She said, handing him the keys.

"Thank you!" He smiled, looking back to Billy. "Room 17 it is!"

"Alright! And the old room...?"

"Room..." He reached in his pocket, handing him the room key. "36! It's on the floor above us." He handed him the keys. "I'll meet with you in a second, I have to tell Katsumi where to bring everyone."

"Got it!" He waved him off as he strode forward, stepping into an elevator. It didn't take long to find the room, just a bit ahead from the elevator doors.

He brought out the keys, attempting to unlock the door as it opened, already unlocked. He grew confused, but shrugged it off. Clearly, they've already been there... probably forgot to lock the door.

He stepped in, fishing for a light switch as he trying to make out the bags. He squinted ahead, maKing out a long figure on a chair. His heart began to race as lightning flash, illuminating off another man as he caught the switch, flickering it on. He gasped, recognizing the leather-clad man.

"P-Prince Charming..." He hid his mouth, hiding a certain glee. "Oh, Zerox...Dude..."

"In the flesh." He grinned, tilted his chair back as he stared down the man. "What brings your pretty little head around these parts?"

"M-Me? I-I! I'm just here to pick up luggage..." He flustered, eyeing the bags to his right. "Is...this your room now?"

"I suppose so, but..." He stood up, wrapping his arms around the man, "I could use a little company..." He looked into Billy's eyes with a coy smile, making him fluster more.

"Um..I don't know. I've had a rough night, but-" he looked behind him to a now shut door.

"Well... I could release those tensions, if you want." He brought his head back around, nose to nose.

"Zerox...um.." Billy blushed, eyeing the bags. "My friends...."

"Let it all go tonight, would ya?" He brought a finger to his lips, eyes half-lidded.

"I..." He paused, thinking to himself. Prince charming, otherwise known as Zerox, a punk musician big in the mid-90s. Billy grew fond of him, becoming a rather devoted fan. All he knew his he had been gone from the music scene since 1999, too busy to check up on his whereabouts. Yet, here he was... a teenage dream, right in front of him.

"C'mon, Billy... It could be the night of your life."

He stood still in his grasp, thinking back to Hiroshi. As he did now have feelings for him, Zerox... he always did have a bit of a crush on the man. He got him through his teenage troubles...

Though, what are the odds of his teen idol showing up at such a time like this? A traumatizing night during a journey where everything questionable is suspicious. How could he be so sure everything was right?

"Wait..." He held out a hand to Zerox's mouth. "Something... Why ARE you here? How do I know your not another Carsmile Cronie? Paradise, are you.fucking with us again? C'mon, I want a break." He tugged at the man's cheek to validate his existence. "Is this a dream...? Like that old guy's stand?"

"No, no, baby, aaalll real," He pushed Billy's hands down with a smile, "I was just given this hotel room, am I in the wrong place? Looked a li'l big... Between you and me, I'm about to go on a comeback tour. Decided to start in Italy, always thought it was a beautiful place."

"Ok,ok..." He nodded, allowing his suspicion to ease in his alluring voice. "Though, why were you sitting in the dark like that? Like you were waiting on me?"

"You're a fan, ain'tcha? Storms are soothin'... I like to meditate like that... Not to mention, I was expectin' a friend to come over, but he'll probably be here a bit later. S'That alright?" He kept a gentle grip on his chin.

"I suppose.. but, I'm still here to get our luggage and go." Billy tried to wiggle out, flustered.

"But baaaaby, I'm lookin' for a lil fun... I always love makin' a fans night, it's been so long since I've been back in the limelight... It's been a night for everyone, gotta crazy scene outside, how 'bout it?" Zerox reeled him back in, nose to nose once more as he gave a little smile.

"I..." He looked hazily into his flirtatious eyes, blushing.

"That's right..." He bit his lip, pulling him into a kiss. Billy complied reluctantly, hovering his hands by his arms, unaware of the approaching footsteps. Zerox took note, beginning to pepper the man with kisses. Billy stayed rather soft in his grip, surprised.

"Oh, Billy! We got everyone in so I can-" He opened the door, heart sinking to his stomach as he found the scene ahead of him. He felt chills throughout him as Zerox looked up to him in spite.

"Ari..." He squeaked, tearing up.

"Mmf... Oh, baby..." He finally let go, dropping Billy as he inched forward, pulling Hiroshi into his arms. Billy looked up, highly flustered, feeling a bit guilty.

"What are you doing out of jail...? It...was a 20 year sentence..."

"Met an old man who helped me out...why didncha come an visit, doll?" He eased to him, wrapping his arm around Hiroshi's waist.

"Ari, you know why..."

"Arencha supposed to stay by your man despite everything? You know I didn't mean it." He twirled the smaller man's hair, who grew nervous.

"Ari, another man's dead because of you," Hiroshi pushed him away, looking down. "You needed to spend time away..besides, you should know why I didn't visit."

"Ya gonna pull that sad shit again?" Zerox leaned into the man. "C'mon, baby. You know ai lift your spirits."

"You did...but..."

"Whatcha trying to say, ShiiiiShiii?" He tilted Hiroshi's head upward, squinting as he stared into his eyes. He shifted as he looked up to him.

"My dad...And my..My mental health... Ari, you know I had trouble getting around sometimes."

"So? Too much of a sad sap to bail your fiance out?"

"ARI." Hiroshi furrowed his eyebrows, pushing him away once more as he backed towards Billy. "You should know how I am. I get sad, okay? Something you never learned to respect... besides, you've committed a serious crime- I couldn't bail you out."

"What is going on here?!" Billy held Hiroshi's shoulders as he stepped closer to him. "You know each other?"

"Yeah, you bet we know each other, know each other real well." Zerox gave a snarky smile, eyeing Hiroshi up and down. He stuck out his tongue partially as Hiroshi flustered.

"Ari....Is..my fiance." Hiroshi sighed, looking to him with distaste. "But, he murdered Katsumi's brother, and was detained." Billy felt a chill throughout himself, mouth dropping as he eyed Zerox once more.

"You..."

"And he didn't visit his faithful Feee-Aunce-Ay once!" He sauntered up to the pair, pushing his hand against Hiroshi's chest. "After all that lovin' I gave ya, baby?"

"God, Ari, you know I get trapped by my depression! You know this and use it against me!" He swiped the pale man's hand away as he hissed at him. "I'm sorry but I'm sick of it!"

"Oh, feisty tonight, huh?" He slid his teeth together as he grasped the man, pulling him up. "You knew my plans, baby. You were supposed to be there for me. You are supposed to do as we plan, what I need, I needed ya, dollface. It gets so lonely..." He leaned in, biting the man's earlobe as he whimpered.

"Put me down Ari! Please, don't cause a scene! I'm sorry..." Hiroshi squirmed, pushing the man's chest.

"No you ain't, show me you love me, really, do it." Zerox eyed him as he moved now to his neck, mouthing it as he gently bit, Hiroshi squirming.

"Put him down, dude!" Billy interjected, grabbing Hiroshi as he yanked him out of the man's hands. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with you, huh?!" He looked to the man not much shorter than him, clenching his fists. "Fans ain't loyal anymore, either?"

"You're treating my friend like trash! You call yourself a fiance?!" He snarled as he held Hiroshi back protectively. "I looked up to you, but I don't know anymore...you're nothing like I hoped you were."

"Two against one, huh? You really thinkin' that way? Ain't no way to be..." Zerox shoved Hiroshi aside, now eyeing Billy. "C'mon, he's crazy, they get a li'l looney sometimes... He's just lyin' cuz I've been gone so long... You know I ain't all that bad, doncha? C'mon..." He ran his fingers through Billy's hair, a sly smile on his face. Billy looked to him, grabbing Zerox's hand as it began to trace his face. He looked down to Hiroshi, who shown to be nervous, trembling a bit in his grip.

"I... I don't know about you anymore, Zerox. I've known Hiroshi long enough to trust his word, he's genuine, even if he is a little emotional..." He pushed Zerox's hand away as he looked up at him.

"Hey, listen, babes... it's pretty late, and you and I have crazy nights... I gotta deal with a broken blondie while you fight off some delinquents, I get iiit!" He raised his hands up in defense, a mischievous grin on his face. "I know what can cool all of us down, you, me, Hiroshi, we could turn the night around if ya wanna!"

"Ari.... you should go now." Hiroshi exhaled, staying close to Billy. "I'm not sure I'm ready to see you again. Not yet... My father..."

"Father this, father that, Jesus, Hiroshi! You're no fun anymore, what happened to my little romantic. Oh right, you got all saaaad." Zerox shrugged, sneering at him.

"Would you fuck off already?" Billy shoved him towards the door. "Look, we've both had a shitty night, and now you're trying to mess with us, treating my friend like you are! We're not in the mood, so go away already."

Zerox caught himself as he stood still, looking down at the two. He stay silent for a good moment as Billy and Hiroshi stared, confused. His lips began to quiver as he gestured to the two.

"Ku...Huhuhuhuha! Man, you two are kinda stupid, arencha? You haven't realized yet? Surprised that little flirty bit didn't work, especially on you, Hiroshi. You were always quite the sap... unless you don't love me anymore?"

"Ari..."

"C'mon, I made lovin' fun, you know it. You were so loyal! But look at you now... can't control you anymore. Shoulda died back then, kinds useless now, crying all the damn time."

Hiroshi's eyes widened in dismay as he soaked in his words, thinking back to the fatal night. He gasped as Billy felt a fire start ablaze in his heart, anger he had never felt before. He charged forward, toppling the man over as he gripped his striped shirt, pulling him up.

"What the hell! What the fuck is wrong with you?! What, what, what?!" He smacked him as Hiroshi stood behind, beginning to sniffle. "You're fucking scum for even thinking such a thing, shitbag!"

"Ohhh, like a rough foreplay, huh? Kuhu, never thought you'd be the type. Makin lil loverboy cry over there... You know Billy, I never thought you were really bright before...but..heh.." He raised his hand up, shoving him off him as he snapped his finger, a warmth on Billy's shoulder developing as Hiroshi squeaked. "Somethin'  
showin' me tonight...maybe you are brighter than I thought."

"What are you..."

"BILLY!" He felt hands grip his hand before he could begin to look back at Hiroshi. "Don't look behind you, whatever you do...please."

"Aw don't spoil the fuuun babe! We're just getting started!" He chortled as he grabbed Billy's face, tilting it up. "It's gettin' hot, y'know."

"Billy, please...His stand will burn you alive if you look back, it's a little flame. Turn...Turn around." Hiroshi said quietly as he loosened his grip on his face.

"Don't look at your shoulders...carefully..." He kept his hands up as Billy twisted around, Zerox backing up slyly. His eyebrows shot up, finding a flame on Hiroshi's shoulders.

"H-Hiroshi! Your..."

"I know, I know. This is his ability. If you look back at your own, the process will begin. It will feel like your burning alive, for five minutes... Then, you will turn to ash. This is his ability. Please be careful."

"Ay, whyoncha call its name? Billy, come and look at Flaming Star here. Hesa pretty stand for a pretty man, doncha think?" He tapped his foot, crossing his arms as he looked at Billy. He closed his eyes, swiftly spinning around. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the blue humanoid that floated near Zerox. It's ventilated face bore dark goggles, a flame atop its head, a lighter trigger right by it. Flames also spread upon its shoulders and hands, spikes plastered on its shoulders and knuckles as well. Its torso held a compartment, holding a giant flame within. Billy squinted, the light now filling the room in a flash.

"Damn, guess you're not as dumb as I thought ya would be." He huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "I guess it'll be fun to toy with the two of ya 'til you fuck up...it will happen, y'know. You just can't help but look back sometimes..."

Hiroshi stayed silent, now next to Billy as they looked towards the ignited man. He looked down to them as well, a devilish grin as thoughts ran through his head as they kept the heads frozen in place.

"Brain Police...keep yourself going with Brain Police!" Hiroshi looked to him with careful excitement. "If you do that, I believe you should be okay... I don't know the full potential of Starman, but I'm sure we can figure out something!"

Billy nodded, summoning his stand as his head stay glued in place. Hiroshi looked forward again, humming ad he began to think of a way to sing his emotions. The more intense his emotions, the bigger effect they seem to have...

"You two really think music could beat fire? What you two have is a tiny little robot that puts things into a freeze frame and a pretty little ghost that makes li'l tunes.... Compare that to ol' boy here. I can scorch you with a punch."

"It's also two against one, Zerox! We can double tag you in an instant!" Billy spoke up.

  
"Yeah, besides... We know the worst of your ability. Do you really know ours? All we have to do is avoid our own flames." Hiroshi crossed his arms, a facade of confidence.

"And I'm dealing with a dumbass and a pushover. You'll turn in no time, I've had it work before, it'll work again. Besides, I can kill with more than a flame." Zerox smirked, pulling a wire from his pocket. The pair looked at him, confused.

"Oh, yeah?" Hiroshi pouted, "You're one man...any weapon we could-"

"Ohhh hoho, you think this is a weapon? Always so innocent, arencha?" He tapped the bristles of the destroyed wire. "You're not telling me you forgot that night, huh?"

"Ari... What are you talking about? You gave me several terrible nights, you know." Hiroshi quivered, recollecting several pains of his past.

"Silly, silly...." He swooped in close, holding Hiroshi tight. He brought his stands hand up to his jaw, scorching the small man as he shrieked. "You oughtta know... the night you got me."

"ARI..." He yelped out as Billy twisted in fear, slinging his hand outward. He shoved Zerox back, freeing his own head from his ability for a brief second.

"Remember....!" Zerox called, sending his stand towards Billy, "The faithful night! The night Haruomi fucking diieeed!"

"Ari..." Hiroshi gasped, shaking, "For the love of god, stop! Why are you doing this?!"

"You haven't realized yet, you oblivious pretty boy? You just forget aboutcha mission? It's allll Carsmile, baby! I got that old man under my thumb! I'm here for revenge, motherfucker!" He squealed, charging once more at Hiroshi at he slung him down. "Ohhh baby, I've been behind it most all the time! You don't know all that I've seen!" He licked his lip, hand trailing down his chest. "Bunch like the ol' days, but...you're pretty useless now. But you've always been. All you had were looks." He leaned into him, reaching into his pocket. Hiroshi heard a small click, a burning sensation on his neck causing him to scream out. "But I'll make sure you ain't got 'em after this! Your corpse'll be scorched beyond recognition!" He shoved the lighter into Hiroshi's neck as he grabbed his face.

Billy gasped as he jumped on to the pair, causing Hiroshi to grunt, eyes closed. He tugged at Zerox, prying the man off him as the taller man's hand moved, the flame trailing Hiroshi's cheek as tears begin to escape. Billy's pupils shrunk, eyebrows furrowed as he brought back his stands ability, successfully yanking him back, leaving deep cuts in Zerox's arms.

Billy sat atop Hiroshi, sitting him up as he held him close, eyes on Zerox. He trembled as he saw the cruel man, waltzing back again with ease.

"Hiroshi... please, you gotta try to sing. Anything right now can help us, please!" Billy cupped Hiroshi's burned face as he reluctantly opened his eyes. His lips quivered as he tried to eye Zerox, avoiding his shoulder. He opened his mouth, only to falter, screeches simple making the opponent wince in pain.

"Some punctures and shitty singing! Ohh, what a bow. What happened to you Hiroshi? You were so preeetty, such a beautiful voice you had. Though, I guess this is part of the plan. I've always awaited the day you fell, and I've been eager to make it happen. Especially since I failed the first time... but I'll make sure you lie dead where you stand before I get outta this shithole."

"Carsmile's mission isn't even to kill him...If you lay another finger on him, I swear I'll end you. I'll tear you limb from limb, I'll make sure that icy heart of your beats no more." Billy stood up in defense as Zerox simply got closer. Hiroshi looked up, small gasps as he began to rock, memories flooding in.

"You fucking idiot. Ya really think I'm here for Carsmile? I don't give two shits about that old man, his old man. I was supposed to be at the top. He's supposed to be dead. This is all revenge, baby!"

Billy groaned as he held his chin, eyeing Hiroshi, who seemed to stay silent. He shook as he held his knees, sporadic sobs as his eyes stay glassy. He grew nervous as he held his bloody chin, attempting to shove Zerox back once more as he tried to console Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi?! Oh God, what it is it Hiroshi?! You didn't look at the flame, did you?! Please, please cheer up...sing...Sing what you're feeling...! Hiroshi?!" Billy's breath began to waver as Hiroshi stayed silent, shaking his head. He whimpered, mentions of Haruomi as Billy grasped him in his arms, attempting to keep an eye on Zerox.

There was no doubt he was dangerous. It was clear Zerox had much to use against Hiroshi, but Billy can't let that happen. If they don't get it together, they could both easily slip up. If Hiroshi dies, especially after such a night, he doubted he'd live much longer himself. They needed to act, and fast.


	30. Prince Charming - Part 2

The room was filled with the air of constant menace as the two men sat near the edge of a grey couch, being under the shadow of a dangerous man. His face shone with the interchanging lights of the police vehicle that came from the window behind him. It highlighting the light smirk and the malice in his vicious eyes, the red shine hiding the blood lust in his face even for a second. Zerox was a few steps away from them, cautious of Billy's ability, figuring out a way to scoot his own stand in. Billy was kneeled right next to Hiroshi, caressing his head and face, as he grew concerned by the subtle movements of attack that Zerox made, only to startle the two from going through with them.

"Hiroshi, please... I-I understand your feelings but we can do this, we can get through it, we gotta get him now before it gets any more dangerous...I'm here, Hiroshi." He rubbed the smaller man's back, attempting to keep focus on when he could activate his stand. "I will protect you...together, we can do this... just sing... I'll get him when he's down, ok?"

Hiroshi rubbed his face into Billy's chest, finally looking up, looking up at his tormentor, lips quivering. He nodded softly, keeping a grip around him.

"Ok...I'm sorry...It's just..."

"I understand... now," Billy stood up, firmly placing his boot on the flower carpet picking up Hiroshi with him. "We can do it... Sing! Give it all your heart!"

Hiroshi trembled, adjusting his stance while staring down the towering man. Hiroshi inhaled, feeling the presence of Flaming Star.

"Ahh...." He winced, pained by his memories. Starman materialized near him, beginning to synchronize. It was a frightened melody, as if he were too scared to sing.

"C-C'mon! You can do it! All the emotion in your heart, Hiroshi!" He paced right next to him, holding his shoulders in support. "You are strong! Whatever you have can stun him long enough for a safe attack." Billy adjusted his ability on Hiroshi's head. All he wanted was to him to focus on the attack.

"Aah...Aaaahhh..." His voice built up, Zerox beginning to giggle, causing him to falter once more.

"I'm tired of this lame attempt to graze me, let's get into the real meat." The man clad in black reached into his jacket, throwing a cable wire at the ground. Hiroshi gazed down at it, perplexed.

"Do ya remember?" Zerox smirked as he looked at the troubled musician. He looked up at the snark, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroshi grit his teeth, hazy thoughts in his mind.

"A car wire. Specifically one used in the breaks of a car- at least, it should've been, heh." Zerox began to snicker as Hiroshi analyzed the wire, growing uneasy as he slowly caught on.

"But it wasn't from any ol' car, oh no no no! You remember that night, dontcha, Shiishii?" Zerox licked his teeth with malice as Hiroshi's eyes widened, breath growing faster.

"Ari...."

"Ya catchin' on now, huh?" Zerox gave a sinister smile as he took a step closer.

" You know who it is now? Yup, the same wire from the same car... maybe not the same as before, considerin' it's burned and bloodied now. A hunk of junk."

Hiroshi inched forward, distancing himself from Billy to further inspecting the wire "What... what the hell do you mean..." He shook his head in disbelief. "Why- WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT?" His voice shook as he clenched his fist, now hyperventilating.

"Bullseye."

Zerox slid his hand into his pocket, glee in his face. He pulled something out, flicking it full force with the assistance of his stand into the gaping mouth of the young rockstar. Hiroshi began to choke on it as Billy started to panic, attempting to get ahold of Hiroshi.

"Shoulda caught on a liiiittle faster than that, Shi! Like you shoulda hopped on those breaks... Guess you're not too prone to thinking these days."

Before Billy could even notice, Zerox was already between the two, removing his jacket and throwing it in front of Billy. Through sheer reaction alone he activated Brain Police, shredding the jacket in two clean slices. Though, Zerox had already ducked forward, sweep kicking Billy, who lost his balance and fell to the ground. Before rushing out the door he stomped on the back of Billy's head, jumping off the man.

"Catch me if you can, punks!"

"G-Gujk...GACK" A red rubber ball went flying out of Hiroshi's throat as he spit it out. Slowly he curled into himself and began to cry, all of the memories rushing back into his fragile mind, trying to connect the dots to find reason. Each drop of water flowing out of his eyes and hitting soft carpet echoing in his mind parallel to drops of blood from a distant past, dropping from the body of the one he held so close to his heart. He could almost smell the burning oil from that day, how hot it was inside the car, how much it hurt.

Billy slowly composed himself, getting up as he felt the bruise on his head. He remembered the urgency of Zerox leaving, yet also he saw the state Hiroshi was in.

"Hi-Hiroshi...?" he tried to approach the mentally distraught man.

"Go after him. He might hurt others..."

"Are you sure? I can hel-" Billy uttered

"BILLY I'M FINE-!" He caught himself, hand over his mouth." Just please... stop him!" his tears flowed incessantly.

He couldn't let the man that did this to Hiroshi walk scot-free, despite the admiration he used to feel. He had to stop his old idol.

"Alright, I'll do my best!" With that, he went out the door and into the long corridor. At the end of it, he saw an elevator about to close, thinking to himself.

_'Zerox must be in there...'_

Rushing down the hallway holding his hat tight, he glimpsed at a slightly ajar door of a room in one of the walls right next to the elevator. He felt pity for the person who had to face the wrath of Zerox at that moment. In the nick of time, he was able to latch his finger in between the metal doors. The sense of victory filled his body as he opened the elevator with the help of Brain Police, only to see there was a not a soul inside of it.

"Going down?"

Billy heard a voice coming from behind him as a pair of hands latched on to the top elevator's frame. He then felt his back get kicked by two pairs of lavish boots. Billy was launched into the elevator as Zerox swung his way in.

"You idiot, I knew you'd fall for that old hidin' trick."

Billy recollected himself, stopping with his arms as to not hit face-first into the wall. Zerox dusted himself off and pressed the button to close the elevator doors. He looked at Billy who also stared at Zerox, their difference in height being slight but in a battle making all the difference. Without a millisecond passing Zerox threw a punch at Billy, if it even could be such, the attack being more reminiscent of a closed backhand slap. Billy blocked the punch with his arm, Zerox deforming the fist he had made upon immediate contact with Billy's arm. Brain police froze Zerox in place, Billy feeling victorious, until he realized that something had come out of Zerox's hand at the previous moment.

_Boing_

A bouncy ball that was in his hand bounced off the elevator wall and hit Billy square in the eye.

"AAAAAAAGH!" he screamed in pain, holding his face in sheer agony leaving his guard wide open.

"You got good looks, honey, I'll tell you that, but ya don't got anything in that pretty head of yours if you thought you'd win that easily," Zerox smirked as he summoned Flaming star right beside him.

"MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA MERA!" With his back against the wall, Billy received an onslaught of blows to his guts, courtesy of Zerox with his Flaming Star. In these conditions, it was impossible for Billy to concentrate on freezing Zerox, which was exactly the devilish man's intentions.

"YAKEDO!" Billy received a brutal right punch directly to the side of his face, "YAKEDO!" A left punch to the other side. Zerox then grabbed Billy's face and started smashing it against the buttons of the elevator. Billy was close to passing out, the repeated smashing of his temple upon the metal frame was not good for him, combined with all the other damage, there could be a chance he might die if it continues.

"I'm sorry,"

_Thunk!_

"Really, I am,"

_Thunk!_

"I just hate hurting fans!"

_Thunk_

"'Cause they know how wonderful I truly am, but alas..."

_Thunk_

"You betrayed the boss man, soooo....!"

_Thunk_

"There's not much I can do here!"

_Thunk_

"I'll try and make this quicker for you though." He leaned in close to his face, practically hissing this final sentence before slamming him in once more. He pulled back his head for one final and potentially lethal head smash even using the force of Flaming Star to really end it, Zerox growing a little too cocky.

"BRAIN POLICE!" Billy shouted at the top of his lungs, a few teeth falling out of his mouth in the process as his stand emerged. It quickly pressed the emergency button to open elevator doors breaking a glass capsule that protected it. Zerox was stunned at this sudden surge of energy from him, which allowed Billy to weasel out of his grip and use Brain police to push himself farther away. They had arrived at the first floor, in which Billy vomited all over the pristine carpet while pacing himself away from his main source of danger. He needed to regain focus, his nose was broken, a rib of his was certainly shattered, an empty stomach, a couple of lost teeth, his abdomen very much bruised, his bottom lip had a swollen slit and his left eye was purple. He was thoroughly damaged, though he attempted to push through his weakness.

"Give up, man! You're more broken then a stereo box of a bar that hasn't been cleaned since the '70s." The man in the striped shirt slowly moved out of the elevator his stand floating behind him.

"Ya know if you want to, you can just look behind yourself. All the pain will just vanish, like magic." He snapped his fingers, emphasizing his persuasion. Billy felt the presence of his own Flaming star behind his back, its heat getting more powerful.

"After looking at one, a normal human would die in less than 15 seconds. Pretty fast, right? Yet just slow enough to let me see the eyes of the bastard I'm killin'. That thing will only get more uncomfortable the closer you are to me. It won't kill, course, that's only if you look back but, it's gonna start to get mighty hot!" Zerox took another step forward. "The one that I put earlier on you kinda disappeared after I distanced myself for more than 20 meters, but it's back now. Though, I'm sure you've felt it already."

Billy turned himself to Zerox now able to stand straight, exhaling."Well, just you wait, because I'm back at the advantage! Now it's just a matter of how many bouncy balls you have. Cuz y'know, if I reach you before you've thrown one of them, you'll get frozen and I'll win the battle!" He summoned Brain Police behind him, now not only standing erect but also triumphantly.

"Heh, is that so...?" Zerox crossed his arms, shifting his lips.

"Y-Yeah!" Billy stuttered, checking to see if it was indeed so.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" He answered firmly, knowing it was indeed so.

"Well, I'm guessing you need to see your foe to activate them 'freezing powers' right?"

"Well, uh-" He now knew it was not indeed so

Flaming Star reached up and held a burning lighter up to the fire detector, causing all the sprinklers to go off. The water hitting Flaming Star and it's flames immediately evaporated creating a fog around him that soon covered the entire floor.

"Then yer screwed now!" the voice of the pompous cowboy could be heard from the foggy facade but his own figure was nowhere to be seen.

Billy valiantly put his guard up, he heard two thuds as a bouncy ball was thrown directly at him, which Brain Police was able to slice in two. Another bouncy ball that had bounced off the wall hit him right in the knee, while another that had bounced off the floor aimed to hit him in the chin. Billy had used Brain police to freeze his own body making it so the hits wouldn't faze him, the ball hit him right in the chin, having a lesser effect. Immediately he unfroze himself, expecting Zerox to rush at him, Brain Police slashing in every direction around him, yet he didn't come. Billy finally realized Zerox was toying with him and he couldn't do a thing about it. The star on his back immediately gave away his position to anybody around, so it was impossible for him to hide, while Zerox could apparently extinguish the flames on his own stand.

'Everything is going according to plan after, heh.' Zerox thought to himself, simply wandering around as to mess with Billy. 'After I eliminate this fool, Hiroshi will be easy pickings, but I might have to call for backup to handle the rest... They're still more formidable then I gave them credit for.' He carefully made his way around the shining Billy.

'I'll finish this with a quick blow to the head... even if he uses his ability, his brain will turn into mush from all the leftover force.' Flaming Star appeared right next to Zerox in the fog, prepared to launch a mighty attack to the back of Billy's head as the aloof man stood there almost fully still, as if he were concentrating on something as Brain Police stood by him.

The sirens continued to make their bothersome racket as scared civilians made their way out of the building, water continued to fall from the sprinklers, Billy's breath continued being slow and steady. However, everything stood still for a moment as the very linear movement of time stopped. The fist of Flaming Star hit the water droplets as it approached the head of the good-hearted man, Zerox thinking to himself 'Goodnight, sweet prince'.

Brain police rushed its arm matching the speed of Flaming star going directly for Zerox's face, as Billy moved his head slightly to the left avoiding the punch, as Zerox was stabbed in the face by Brain Polices claws, sinking deep into his cheek.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DID YO-"

"You said yourself the star gets hotter the closer you are. You called me stupid before, yet you told me your own stands weakness... I have to say, that's not really smart, y'know?" Billy slowly turned towards Zerox, making sure he wouldn't make eye contact with his own star and smirked.

"YOU PRICK! BURN IN HELL!" Flaming Star threw a desperate punch as Brain Police swatted away the punch and removed the claws from Zerox's face to begin to deliver an onslaught of slices

"BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA BARRA!"

Zerox and his clothes received numerous cuts and slashes, the cut themselves minor and arguably superficial but stocked up to the point he could pass out from blood loss, even pain. The charming punk still had a strong will, he wasn't gonna kick the bucket that soon.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Flaming Star put his guard up and started eluding the blows, matching Brain Police's speeds. He began dealing blows of his own, a sly punch grazing Billy's face, leaving a small cut, both began to parry and deal attacks at lightning-fast speeds

"BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA BARRA MERA!" Their cries fused into one rhythm of willpower and rage, a symphony that the water droplets only accentuated. They traded blows constantly, Zerox hitting a punch right into Billy's shoulder as he was able to make a slash on his forehead tipping off the man's cowboy hat.

"Heh....heheh..." Zerox panted, trying to keep cool. "It seems I've underestimated you, Mr. Billy, truly you are mighty fine fighter, and I should treat you as such, so I've decided, mighty kindly I might add, that I'll spare your life if you simply let me finish off Hiro-" Before Zerox could even finish his sentence his entire body froze up, thanks to Billy's ability as he proceeded to jump-grab Zerox by the shoulder and kick him in the face with both legs. He released Zerox just in time so he went flying towards the opposite direction of where the elevator and ladder were. Billy acted on almost pure rage and instinct at that moment

Zerox, who landed back first into the back wall of the corridor, slowly got up feeling his face, noticing a broken tooth and one missing, on top of the fact his nose was pointing 80 degrees more to the right than it used too.

"Ain't gonna judge ya for that..." he grabbed his nose with both hands and with a satisfying crack it went back into place "...It was an unfortunate move, but a gentleman's move", his facade aside, Zerox was genuinely starting to get worried. He knew Billy was about to reach his limit but so was he. He surveyed his options looking around, a massive smirk forming on his face.

Billy slowly approached Zerox as he saw the beguiling idol open a metal door and stroll his way in. The most obvious conclusion is that this is an escape route, perhaps the building had two staircases on each side. It was only when Zerox had already entered and Billy was closer to the door that he was able to read what was on it.

**MAINTENANCE ROOM: EMPLOYEES ONLY**

Billy opened the door only to see Zerox pouring what he can only assume to be gasoline into a pipe that Flaming Star had pried open with brute force. He dropped the gasoline canteen, lighting a match with the bottom of his boot and hovered it inside of the pipe as he looked back at Billy.

"Oh hey, don't mind me. I'm just finishing this." Billy immediately froze Zerox after hearing his threat, only for him to spit at Billy.

"You're not so tough, you know... If me alone can corner you like this, then the rest of us can beat out Carsmile and the-"

"Hey. listen, Mr. High and Mighty!" Zerox cut him off, sloshing the pipe around, "I know in my big heart here that Carsmile himself could take out all of ya on his own. To know he has others waiting for y'all? Pshh, you're dead meat. They're comin' out of this victorious, unscathed. Get over yourself." He pat his chest. Billy squinted irritably, glimpsing over, finding a faint light illuminating against Zerox's face. His eyes widened, realizing the match had lit the gasoline that had poured around the inside of the pipe. "Ya see you're too late, huh?"

"What's that pipe for...?" Billy asked with nervous concern, trying to keep an innocent hope.

"Oh, it's just a gas pipe connected to the main gas tank. Unfortunately, there's a fire safety mechanism that basically cuts off the gas from leaving the tank during emergencies... soo, I'll blow the defense that it has with all of this gasoline. Damn, ain't I lucky?"

"YOU'RE INSANE" Billy ran for his life out of the room with the sole intention of helping Hiroshi out of the building.

"Nay, I'm simply a gambler!" Zerox tossed the match in to accelerate the process and exited the room. He grabbed his now wet hat and put it back on his head, making his way to the stairs as he felt his plan go into motion.

**_BOOOOSH_ **


	31. Prince Charming - Part 3

The stinging smell of smoke filled her senses as she hazily opened her eyelids, gazing around the room. She found herself being jostled around by a set of firm hands as she rubbed her eyes. Glancing up, she found the panicked face of the ginger-haired Katsumi, yelling something she couldn't quite process yet. The room was slowly becoming cloudy as she caught an orange glow reflecting off her wife's face.

"MADIHA...BABY...WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Huh?" She sat up, focused fully on her wife. She spotted a dazed Michael right behind, leaning against Katsumi as she kept Minh right by her side.

"The buildings on fire, I couldn't carry all of you again so we HAVE to run!" Katsumi held out her free hand, helping Madiha up swiftly. They began to hurry out as Madiha peered around, noticing a peculiar emptiness as she caught the glow of the blazing fire close behind.

"Katsumi, the boys! Have they escaped already?" Madiha called out, grasping her wife's arm.

"No, no! It's why we need to hurry-!" she grunted as she shoved the exit door open, seeing the group of panicked patrons, meticulous firemen, and cops surrounding the building. Katsumi glanced up, finding the main source of the flames engulfing 2 of the floors above theirs as she withheld a gasp. "I-I NEED TO GET THEM OUT!"

Katsumi hurriedly plopped Michael onto Madiha, the two trying to keep balance after the sudden shift in weight. They leaned against each other, worriedly eyeing the building.

"Honey...!" Madiha wrapped her arm around Michael, keeping him up as she tried to catch the attention of the panicked woman.

"Madiha, I don't have the time to talk!" Katsumi motioned Minh towards them, patting her head solemnly as she rushed back in, unbeknownst to the calls of onlookers.

"KATSUMI...! PLEASE, STAY SAFE!" She cried out as pulled Minh in, keeping her close as she slowly shuffled back, as not to risk the spreading fire.

"HIROSHI...! BILLY!" She yelled, running towards the staircase which had very little space that wasn't unscathed. Several people were scattering down, panicked as they escaped from the smoke. She began to stumble upwards until she was halted by a pallor hand.

"Hold it there, little lady!" She gazed up to the source of the deep yet playful voice, finding a pair of eyes through the smoke. It was clear he had his face covered as well as donning a hat. "What in the world are you doing up here?! Exits thataway!" He pointed forward, brows furrowed.

"You need to move, I have to help my nephew and his friend-"

"Nephew, huh? What's he look like?" He smirked to himself, a knowing impression in his eyes

"He- I don't have time for this!" She shoved into his chest with a moderate force, as not to push him to the flames.

"We don't want anyone else goin' up there, miss! Tell me, maybe I seen'im." He insisted, holding her back by the shoulder. "Helped a lotta folks outta here, y'know?"

"Fine! He's short, he's got these long curls, he always has this red makeup on his eyes and lips and this jacket-"

"Oh, that's that Lady Stardust fella ain't it?" He pulled her back, holding his other hand up in assurance. "Yeah, I seen 'im, and his lanky little friend! I helped them book it out of here, everyone on these floors are out. We're just helpin' out folks on the higher floors now, so you should get to savin' yourself.

"Really?" She squints at him quizzically, but willing to believe.

"Yeah! I think they mentioned something about heading out further, they didn't wanna stand in the rain or stick around too long or somethin'" He escorted her down, beginning to shoo her away. "Now get on, girlie! I don't want any casualties here!" He winked to her as she eyed him, expression softening up.

"Fine then, thank you..." She locked eyes with him through the smoke, feeling a chill through her spine. Her heart began to pound as she hurried off, through the swinging doors as he chuckled softly to himself.

"Shoulda misled her ...Coulda got all my vengeance here but..." He trudged up the stairs, glimpsing over. "I have more important things to do...."

He headed for a storage closet, carefully opening the knob as he bit his lip in pain. He shoved around some bags, a malicious smile growing as he found a doll, which resembled a familiar figure he once knew quite well. He yanked it out by the pigtails, dragging it behind him as he calculated the perfect spot to execute his plan.

\--

Hiroshi sat, inhaling deeply as he trembled. Emotions tumbled in his heart, anger, fear, betrayal, sadness. It all boiled within him as he paced around, aware of the fire outside.

Of course he should have expected this. No one in his life ever turns out good. A dead mother, a murdered lover, a captive father and now a killer fiance. A fiance who wanted him dead from the start.

His heart wrenched as he soaked in this information... Zerox never loved him. How did he never realize, he may never know, but he'll never live it down now. It was so obvious, he should've listened to Katsumi. The constant isolation he would keep him in, locked up in the house while Zerox was doing who knows what. Not to mention the fact that any retaliation from Hiroshi would only result in more harm to the small singer.

How did he never realize? Even when he knew of Zerox's infidelity, him bringing junkies and groupies constantly after a day of kicking down his so-called lover. It was a poorly kept secret, even the media began to catch on. Zerox never cared. He only wanted fame and power, to use Hiroshi's passive personality against him, keeping him down.

Yet, after all this time, all the turmoil, he truly believed there was love. A worthless hope he'd even bother to change while incarcerated on top of that, now he's running the risk of not only himself dying, but his friends too. Why didn't he leave? Why was this happening to him?

He began to pick himself up, shaking his head as he eyed the door. So many things ran through his head as he tried to grasp the fact his past was crumbling before his eyes, a love that never was. He couldn't whine and hide anymore, there was little time. His cowardice had been holding him back and getting his friends hurt this whole time in order to protect him.

No more.

He couldn't allow that, he can't live with being pushed around anymore, only to be saved by some outside source. He had enough, it was pitiful from the start. He attempted to tread forward, inhaling deeply as he built himself up.

_**BOOSH** _

A voluminous shake from below sent him tumbling to the ground, grasping onto Zerox's thrown coat. He stood still for a moment as he allowed the initial rumble to cease, contemplating the jacket.

He huffed, lifting the jacket as he stared at it with disdain. Zerox always loved this old thing, he's been wearing it ever since Hiroshi gave it to him. He did always have a soft spot for leather, a real attachment to it.

_'Probably a stronger attachment to a piece of leather than he had for you....'_

Hiroshi clenched his teeth, tugging at the jacket in a flash as he groaned at the thought. He huffed, tossing it back down on it's back as he sniffled... might as well let it become lost to the fire.

He glimpsed down to it one more time, noticing some cracks within it. He leaned down to it, inspecting it further. Sure, leather tends to crack after being in intense heat but these cracks....they were too methodical. They were placed too specifically to be the results over overheating.

Hiroshi picked it up, reflecting it against the flashing lights that leaked inside. They reflected in long enough to give him a clear view of just what was on it, every crack smoothly connecting to one another, clear shapes being made out. Hiroshi squinted as it slowly came to him, feeling the ingrained pattern on the harsh leather.... it was a map.

He could make out two distinct buildings, the core path leading to one close to the collar. One building, clearly nearby to the emphasized one, had the initials 'FR' on it, along with some circles surrounding it. He then followed the path to the more emphasized building, trying to make out the cramped word he found on top of it.

**CARSMILE**

Hiroshi's eyes widened, deciphering it as he rubbed his hand over it. He shifted his mouth as he traced the rugged cracks, nodding. He wasn't quite sure how this happened, but he knew in his heart Aladdin was behind it. This sent something through him, eliciting a tear, one of hope.

Aladdin was definitely alive, and definitely near. He clearly had a hint of stability to him and cared enough to give this help to Hiroshi. Though he never was the best dad, he felt it reinforced the fact that there was still some care inside. He never really lost that hope, seeing the constant letters they sent back and forth, the occasional visits. Maybe after all of this, they can start a better life... they could become thick as thieves if they wanted. First, Hiroshi had to defeat his aggressors.

He stood up with confidence, sticking the note within his coats inside pocket, tying the jacket around his waist. Though he may have hated everything it was, the others needed this in case he was to fail...

He strode towards the doorway, hearing quick and pounding footsteps approach the room. He noticed the orange glow of the flames as he found himself toppled over by another figure.

"HIROSHI!" Billy yelped, now picking up the shorter man, notably shaky. "The man is fucking crazy, we have to get out of here dude!"

"I know, I know-" He pushed Billy away by the chest, standing up by himself. "We have to kill him."

Billy peered down to him in faint surprise as Hiroshi continued with an angered expression. He followed along, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Are you okay, Hirosh? You don't usually-"

"No, what do you think? I don't usually what?!" He snapped as he stomped down the hall. Billy gasped, retreating his grasp.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi, you're just not usually this...willing to fight."

"Oh..." He caught himself, attempting to calm down for Billy. "I'm sorry, I just can't let him live. He's already taken enough of my own life. I can't him hurt anyone else." He looked up to Billy's face, eyes widening as he got a clearer view. He found him bloodied, bones were broken in several places and some missing teeth. He gasped, tensing.

"What did he do to you...?" He gently put his hands on his jaw, heart sinking.

"We fought it out, but I'm...I'm fine... we always have Jasmine, right? It's fine..." He shook his hands around, attempting to ease his worries. He faltered, coughing as more blood trickled from his mouth.

"Billy..." Hiroshi said softly, anger rising within him. "I have to...I have to kill him..." Hiroshi shook his head, emotions apparently through his loud and speedy footsteps. Billy nodded, pacing silently with the focused Hiroshi.

\---

"Guys, we should probably get running!" Katsumi yelled as she dashed out of the building, already taking Madiha up in her arms.

"Where are the boys?" Madiha questioned, analyzing the doorway of the hotel, then the higher windows. She squinted, swearing she could make out two figures in the smoke.

"This man helping everyone out told me they already ran off, so we have to find-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah." A gruff voice interrupted, a burly hand found on Katsumi's shoulders. She turned, finding a sturdy police officer.

"Who was this man? Are there people still in that building? We already cleared everyone out." He questioned her, furrowing his brows.

"I could hardly see him, but he seemed to be pale...and dressed in black." She hesitated slightly, uneased by the man. "He said he was helping people out of there."

"That isn't right, we already escorted everyone out. That man certainly is not apart of the firemen. Hey guys," He turned to two officers who stood with him, questioning other civilians. "We need to head in there, there's still someone left."

"But chief, isn't that a job for the-"

"It sounds like he's the only one left. We'll just get him out and interrogate him... it's already suspicious enough he's still standing in there."

"Fine. What floor is he on?"

"I found him in the first set of stairs. He's not hard to find." Katsumi jutted in once more, arms crossed.

"Thank you, ma'am." He tipped his cap, him and the other two now charging into the hotel. Katsumi shifted her head, motioning them to go on to search for the two. She felt a chill down her spine, feeling something off about the whole situation. Madiha looked to her with concern as Michael grasped against Katsumi, now holding Minh. She sighed, leading the group on their usual trail as the building continued to go up in flames.

The men ran in, inspecting the area the smoke. They halted as they caught a figure, hunched over as his arms moved around, adjusting what seemed like another person.

"Hey, hey, what are you all doing in here! There's a fire, y'know!" Zerox sneered, crossing his arms.

"Sir, you need to get out of here, it's..." He squinted, slowly recognizing the tall man. He yanked down the shirt that covered his nose grunting in surprise. "You're that Zerox fellow...."

"Zerox?"

"What, you wanna autograph or somethin'?" Zerox spit, glaring down at them.

"Zerox....the man who broke out of prison, trying to escape his sentencing after killing that guy...he was the brother of another musician." He grabbed his gun, aiming it slowly. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Aw, ya damn pigs always quick to blame aren't you?" He waltzed forward, using Flaming Star to smack the gun out of the cop's hand. The three first responders stiffened in shock as it clattered to the ground near Zerox, who held a sadistic expression on his face.

"What the hell...you're under-! GGHK!" Zerox grabbed the man's throat, snapping his fingers. The heat arose on the trio's shoulders as they grew panicked.

"No, no, no! It's you who's dying here, yessiree!" He grabbed his face, slowly twisting it around with great force. "And just so you know, I ain't no pansy. One kill? seriously? I have several under this handsome belt of mine. You idiots were never too bright to figure it out... buuut!" He twisted further as the cop began to gag. "It's not like y'all will ever get me again, y'know. I can kill you in a....!"

_Snap!_

The policeman collapsed as his body convulsed, soft, strained screams as his body became engulfed in the pain of a broken neck and fire. Zerox smirked as he brought Flaming Star to grab the other two by the neck, tossing them into the fire as he grabbed the gun on the floor. He began to shoot at them, laughing hysterically as the flames roared on.

"You filthy pigs ain't good for anything! AN-Y-THING!" He shoved the gun in his pocket, nearing the check-in desk. He leaned over, pulling out the doll in the overall dress, slumping it over his shoulder. He scanned the area, grabbing a moderately sized poll, meant to close off sections of the hotel. He headed towards the doors, leaning in as he focused on.

"Th-That bastard...when I find him...He's going to die! He'll feel the hell I put him through!"

Zerox heard the familiar light and airy voice of Hiroshi, in a newfound hostility. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That wuss would never hurt a fly. He may have been cute but damn, is he over his head. Good for nothin'..." He slammed the doors shut, jamming the poll in the two handles as he went back to the fires, eyeing the doll.

Hiroshi gasped as he heard the loud echoes of the doors, eyeing Billy. He continued to charge forward, approaching the stairs as he found their situation.

"That....!" Hiroshi grimaced, clenching his fists.

"Maybe it's just a diversion Hiroshi, I'm sure we can bust through..." Billy comforted him, rubbing his shoulder as he nervously eyed the fire. He discerned the jacket wrapped around Hiorhsi's waist, eyebrows furrowed. Hiroshi peeked up to him, puffing his cheeks at the confused man. He shook his head, running down the steps as Billy leaned forward in surprise. He followed along on tiptoes, avoidant of the fire that raged beside him.

Hiroshi pushed against the door, growing anxious as it refused to budge. He huffed, ramming himself into it repeatedly as he clenched his teeth. Billy watched in concern, noticing he was beginning to bruise himself as he grabbed Hiroshi's shoulders. He pulled him back, attempting to massage him slightly.

"Hiroshi, calm down a little...I still have Brain Police, and you still have Starman! Let me...try to figure this out." Billy focused, shifting as he pushed at the door himself. He shook his head, curls bouncing as he nervously tapped his chin. He sighed, unaware of just what was behind the door, knowing they had little time. He reached out, Brain Police following the same.

"BRAIN POOOLICE!" He yelled in frustration, the doors slightly coming inward. They stood stuck, refusing to budge any further than a smidgen. His breath halted ad he looked around, utterly stumped and fearful of their predicament.

Hiroshi's face, on the other hand, began to twist in a certain agonized anger. He clenched his fist, pouncing forward as Starman hurriedly materialized, leaning forward. He stifled his tears, trying to keep his composure as faint whimpers could be heard. Billy looked at him, concerned as Hiroshi's chest puffed up, raising his fists.

"UTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!"

An enraged, vengeful yet still melodic scream echoed the stairwell, Starman synchronizing. The pair barraged the door with punches, Hiroshi more desperate yet angered while Starman followed his actions. The doors began to shake wildly as Billy's ears began to ring, looking around in confusion as the sounds hit him from every direction. The door continued to tremble, sporadically beginning to open, a loud creak being heard.

"UUUUUUUUUTAAAAAAAU!"

_Crsh!_

One final blow was all it took to bust the doors open. It was clear from a broken pole what had confined them, yet Hiroshi paid it no mind. Adrenaline rushed within him, newfound confidence within him. He held an assured smirk as he jogged forward, looking into the flames. Billy stood rather stunned, stumbling to catch up.

"Show your face, you repulsive bastard!" Hiroshi shouted as he scouted the area. He quickly turned to a frown as a burst of sadistic laughter began to ring in his ears.

"Ahakekekeee! Oh, baby, you've made it just in time!" Zerox chortled, motioning to his side. "Y'know, I finally caught up with our little girl...they go up so fast!"

"Minh?! Go up..?! What are you talking about, where's my baby?!" He began pounding Zerox's chest, now in defense. "What did you do?!"

"Oh, nothing...but you know dear, I don't know she's doing too well, she feels a little...hot!" He jumped out of the way, shoving Hiroshi closer to the flames. Hiroshi let out a bloodcurdling scream as he saw a small form in front of him an intensely burnt and disfigured Minh.

Billy looked on from behind, feeling totally frozen by shock. He felt completely and utterly helpless, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. He felt a tear in his eyes at the sight of the shattered Hiroshi and the scene behind him, trying to keep focus. The flames were spreading further, not leaving them much room. He began to sway, feeling lightheaded as he finally acknowledged his weakness.

"Hey baby, at least all your stress is gone." He put his hand on his shoulder, sparking his stands flames once again. "Welcome back around...y'know, maybe if I didn't hate your guts, we could use all this free time to..y'know..." He slid his hand down, only to get smacked in the face. Hiroshi looked at him, eyes burning with rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He smacked him around, Starman still right behind. "SHE WAS AN INNOCENT CHILD, SHE WAS EIGHT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"You think I give a damn about anyone? All I want from this world is money fame and sex. I couldn't give two shits who decides to drop dead... in fact." He grabbed Hiroshi by the neck, lifting him up with a tight grip. "You're way past your death date y'know... bastards like you shouldn't have even had the chance to walk the earth. I deserve to be at the top. No one will take that from me." His grip grew tighter before tossing him onto the floor. Billy finally ran over, silently knelt over Hiroshi as he stumbled for words, swiftly losing blood. He saw Hiroshi, tears beginning to bust through his fury.

"Aww...yer so cute. You try to act so tough and it all comes crashing down. You never drank, never smoked, none of that star life. You really think I'd ever be afraid of you? You couldn't hurt me. You don't even have muscle mass!" He laughed as he lifted Hiroshi's soft arm, squeezing it to the bone as Hiroshi whimpered. Zerox plopped him down once more, tapping his chin and shifting his black lips.

"Hmmm...How should I take the two of you out... what could be pure hell..." He looked over, eyeing the faint silhouette of the police caught in the fire. "You know, I don't see why you can't go out like your beloved baby girl... Oh, the fear, the shock in her eyes... never really thought I'd hear her scream and cry so loud..." Zerox stomped on Hiroshi's legs as he attempted to get up.

"That look in her eyes... kinda similar to the one she had a while after you and your little boyfriend found her. Wonder how this compared to the murder...or the murder of her own mother. At least she got somethin' from me, pretty damn impressive. After all she's been through, it's a surprise she'd be so loud.... it was music to my ears, ShiShi..." He hissed, kicking at the man, stomping on his chest. He knelt down, looking into his eyes.

"Y'know... you still got good looks. I remember you well. Maybe..." He leaned in, chomping down on his lips, causing his previous wounds to open up further, blood trickling down his face. "Mmm.. you don't seem to hold up when you're terrified baby..." He grabbed the gun in his back pocket, hand clenched on Hiroshi's face.

"Nah... you were nothin' more than a pretty piece of meat... but with you out of the way..then Katsumi...knock out some others... Hell, I'll be bigger than Jesus!" He began to twist his head to the flame, Hiroshi beginning to wince. He trembled as emotions ran through his mind, Billy swiftly tumbling forward. He was met with heated metal to his head as his breath left him.

"Upupup, No can do, Billy-Boy... I've been waiting for this for eeeoooons!" He twisted his head completely to the side, now clawing into his face. " Don't know why I never thought to do this, this pleasure...it's...immense! Oh, boy, I've never been happier! Like a kid in a candy store!" He licked his lips, wrapping his finger around the trigger as he eyed Hiroshi with menace. Billy ducked back as the gun went off, the bullet flying right by him. Hiroshi opened his eyes in terror, only to be met with his own flame.

The two battered men screamed as Zerox simply cackled. Hiroshi began to wither, tears rushing down as his life rushed by, full of regret and depression. The many times he cowered, messed up and allowed a life to slip away. His gullibility, he was simply a pushover. He had nothing to offer to the world, did he? He choked, closing his eyes. Maybe this was the best for him.

_1, 2, 3_

"OHO,YEAAAAAH BABY!" He stood over him, stepping on his face "AT LAST! YOU GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE!"He spit on him as he cackled, murderous lust on his face.

_4, 5, 6_

Hiroshi let out sporadic screeches as his body acted engulfed in flames, clenching his teeth as he called out, voice quivering.

"MINH...KATSUMI...BILLY...Michael....Madiha...Dad.....Dad...." His voice faltered, the realization of his fathers peril in his mind. He shrieked once again, angry at his all too easy defeat, his cowardice, his weakness. He bit his tongue as he tried to sit up, fight back, to no avail.

_7, 8, 9_

Billy looked on, shaking with anger and horror as Zerox gloated about, kicking around Hiroshi like a rag doll. His heart raced with the seconds, quivering with weakness as he slowly reached out to Zerox, letting out a low growl. He simply choked out more blood, pulling his hand back.

_10, 11_

"Oh, you ain't dead? All this trash is so hard to get rid of sometimes..." He noticed Billy, quivering in fury as he eyed him, bloodthirst in his eyes. Zerox simply pulled out his gun, cocking it with a grin. "No sweat, no sweat..."

_12_

Billy's breathing became sporadic as Hiroshi wailed out, regrets fueling his horror. He whimpered out, grasping Billy's bloodstained caplet. He eyed him, not wanting to die without him knowing.

"Billy... I....."

_13_

"AAHUGH!" He cried, Zerox stomping on his jaw. Billy shook his head, his anger finally peaking. He picked himself up, gaining strength from pure spite as he held as arm out. He grasped the air, screaming out.

"BAAAARRAAAAAAA!"

_14_

_Squuiich_

"Aha..what's..." Zerox' pupils shrunk, an immense pain in his chest. He looked up, eyeing the pulsing organ in Billy's hand. Zerox screamed, tumbling back in fear as his chest bled out.

"Motherfucker...no...no...How the fuck..." Blood gushed out of him as he swayed around, attempting to keep balance.

"How...No....You're not supposed to...You can't-!" Any remaining color in his face drained, his fiery eyes growing dull as his mouth stood agape. He could only moan, shocked as he eyed Billy one last time, then Hiroshi.

"Burn...In...Hell..."

_15_

_Thud!_

Hiroshi quivered, eliciting a strained scream until the pain halted. His breathing was shaky as he hesitantly opened his eyes. He eyed Billy, who's expression was a mixture of shock, outrage, disgust, and vengeance. He kept his hand out, Hiroshi's eyes following upwards.

Zerox's now frozen heart sat in his grip, Billy now trembling wildly. Hiroshi gazed, himself feeling both gruesome shock yet ... a deep relief. Was this wrong of him? He mourned, but only ever so slightly. Why should he mourn such a heartless, evil man? Hiroshi shook slightly, a realization of the scene ahead of him soaking in. He eyed the lifeless heart, a tear in his eye as he clenched his teeth. He shook his head as everything tried to settle in. He should feel nothing for Zerox, should he? He did nothing but cause pain. Even if they're childhood together was purer, it couldn't matter now. His hellish reign was over. No matter how morbid it ended.

Billy, on the other hand, stood with his mouth agape. He eyed his bloodied hand with nothing but shock, failing to let out a single word, a scream. His hand tensed, only clenching the heart tighter as he gagged. How the hell did he do that? Why the hell did he do that?

He choked, shrieking as some strength came back to him as he tossed the organ into the flames. The two winced at the scent that began to fill the room, eyeing each other. They were both glaringly tired, weak, and shocked by the grueling night. Hiroshi gazed at the fire, a pang of returning guilt and fear coming back to him. He shot back to Billy, panic back on his face.

"BILLY! M-MINH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Hiroshi brought himself up, now grasping at Billy's shoulders. The tall man stared on in a stupor, trying hard to process a plan.

"Hiroshi, I...All I can do right now is bring her out..." He shook his head, pitying him. He sniffed, noting the scent of burning rubber and cotton. He gazed back over to the fire, suspicion on his face. He strolled to the scene, a notable limp following him. Hiroshi followed, tugging at his own hair.

"Billy...Billy...My Minh...I..." His lips quivered, conflicted now as Billy got closer. The last thing he wanted was the flames to take his beloved daughter, but did he truly want to see her like that? Near unrecognizable and mangled? He grew heavily queasy as Billy stopped in front of the silhouette, aiming his hand out.

Brain Police once again was summoned, helping him pull out the girl. He plopped her on the ground, allowing her to cool as he noticed a burnt plastic smell. Hiroshi eyed her with confusion and fear, now paralyzed by fear. He finally noted the grueling scent, only raising more questions and repulse in his body.

She was heavily burnt, seeming to have...shrunk? Her face was melted oddly, revealing a burnt white surface that was sculpted into a basic facial shape. It was still slightly flaming as it finally fell back, limp.

"H-Hiroshi!" Billy turned to the smaller man, grinning now. "It's a decoy! A doll! Minh's ok!"

Hiroshi's eyes widened as relief splashed over him, a surprised yet faint smile on his face. He teared up once more, cupping his face as he sighed at Billy. He allowed his anxiety to creep back on him, now frowning.

"But Billy... how do you know she's safe?"

"There's no way he'd stop pursuing us to grab Minh. Especially if she was already in the hands of the others. You think Katsumi would allow that, Hirosh?" He gave a stressed yet calming smile as he pat Hiroshi's head, petting his hair. "Now, let's get out of here..." He nodded to him, holding out a hand to him.

"Billy..." Hiroshi got up, pouncing the man with the tightest hug he could ever give. He trembled as a part of Billy eased over in his grasp, wrapping his equally shakey arms around him. "I..." He found himself at a loss for words as he could only smile. His daughter is okay and his tormentor was gone. He could breathe easy, if only for a little while.

"Hiroshi...." Billy squeezed him tight, nuzzling into his hair. Hiroshi squeaked as he pressed his face into his chest, drying his tears as Billy maneuvered him away from the flames.

"Billy...Billy..." Hiroshi brushed his back, anxiously peering up at him. He could hardly hold back at this point, but how could he? It may seem like a lot at once, but he'd be lying if he wasn't immensely grateful. His heart filled with compassion, love, relief, and gratitude.

"What is it...?"

He needed to say it. Now. He didn't want to risk losing either of them again before he could know. Especially having more knowledge on his past now? He needed to know, however, he wishes to register it is up to him.

"I...I love you, Billy."

"L-Love?!" Billy flustered, pausing as previous anxieties slowly easing at the cherished four-letter word. He hardly heard it in his life, only before from Chelsea, occasionally some other gang members of his. It was a powerful word that rang warmth into his heart, reeling him back to disbelief.

"Yes, Billy. God, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you..." His voice began to break again as he hid back under his chin. "You've saved me so many times... with Tanx, Vic, Zerox...You rid my life of one of my biggest tormentors, one I've been completely oblivious to. Like an idiot... I know we've known each other for a month, but I hold you so dearly in my heart... I can't risk dying again without letting you know how I feel..." Hiroshi sighed, keeping in his grasp. He grew nervous as he heard relative silence, peeking at him.

He found Billy, tears pouring out of his eyes as he bit his lip. They locked eyes as he smiled, pecking his forehead as his tension eased further.

"Hiroshi, you don't know how much that means to me man, I love you too... I..I don't know...I know I couldn't be with such a sweet guy if it wasn't, well, for you, but-" He observed the area, nerves spiking up again as he began to grow woozy. "We should probably get out of here before the fire spreads any further, first... I don't want you getting hurt more. We're already in bad enough shape..." He picked up Hiroshi, who nodded in agreement. He stared down at Zerox's corpse, using Brain Police to toss it into the fire as he spit at him.

They trudged out of the building, collapsing as several spectators gasped. Several firemen scrambled over, as well as civilians as they simply trembled, recollecting what just happened, painfully aware of their wounds. They still held some peace in their hearts, knowing what they have now.

\---

"Mrooooow!"

Jasmine began to wriggle frantically in Minh's arms as Katsumi sighed, only having walked for about 10 minutes. Even then, it brought her frustration, finding no sign of the two anywhere. They perused every building nearby, only slowing down their journey. The lights and fire of the hotel were still in view, fairly far, but could still easily be seen. Michael and Madiha had gained more strength, now getting along normally as the rain poured down.

"MROOOOOW!"

Jasmine began to wriggle loose out of Minh's arms as Katsumi peered over, irritated.

"What is with that cat?"

"I don't know! He seems worried!" Minh tried her best to keep him in her grasp, him moving too frantically for ease.

"Maybe he knows where Billy is?" Michael interjected, pointing at the cat. It was watching back in the fire's direction as it scrambled about, eager to get loose.

"How would it know that?" Katsumi turned her sight to him, shaking her head. "That's not possible, is it?"

"It could be. Jasmine's not a regular cat, obviously. It was already Billy's cat prior, and it always manages to find Minh. They still have a bit of a connection."

"Oh, c'mon! That's bullshit."

Michael stood tiptoe as he put his hand over Katsumi's mouth as he gestured over to Minh, shaking his head.

"You know Hiroshi would have your head for that, Katsumi. We have no real lead anyways. Who was the guy that told you this again?"

"I couldn't see him well, but he was taller than me, had some black hat and coat on, had his face covered, thin eyes, think he had some makeup... What about it?" Katsumi crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as she brushed his hand down.

"Taller than you? Katsumi, you're taller than the average person. Did anything seem fishy about him?"

"And? Well... I did feel a bit uneasy around him, but I don't know why." She seemed rather uncomfortable, remembering a familiarity in this voice and distinct eyes. "I could try to place it, but it couldn't be possible." She shook her head, not willing to believe Zerox had managed to get out of jail.

"That must have been your intuition... maybe you knew him, or maybe you knew he was possibly lying." Michael peered over at the squirming cat, knowing it wouldn't give it up. "We should follow the cat, Katsumi. Maybe they never escaped. We have no other lead, so we might as well."

"Fine..." Katsumi sighed, glancing over to Minh, no other plan in mind. "Minh..."

"MEEEROOOOOW!"

Jasmine yelped out as it jumped out of Minh's arms, charging towards the old hotel. Minh yelped, now chasing after it as the rest followed their lead. Katsumi felt some doubt within her as Michael kept up the fastest pace. It may have been a stretch, but something about this theory felt sound to him. He felt they were near, himself feeling Hiroshi never truly left, yet too weary to trust his judgment. Their past connection only strengthened this feeling. He knew something was wrong, and the two young men may not have had too long if they had kept on their opposite direction. He was immensely assured in himself.


	32. Remorseful Reassessment

The two bloodied men sat in the back of a firetruck as the crowd slowly began to let up, only firemen standing. The fire had been nearly put out, some remaining flames here and there. They weakly waited for the ambulances to return as they reflected. Hiroshi trembled from the cold rain and the memory of tonight. Not only did Billy lose a life dear to him, but in return, he took a cruel, cruel life. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact he had let Zerox use him like that all those years. He could've left, found a better life sooner if he had only realized... and Billy ended it all for him. He looked up at the taller man, who was in a bloodied daze. Gore dripped from his wounds as he was deep in focus, seeming to be disturbed.

Though, this is a fair reaction... he had just lost the life of a childhood friend, after all. Not to mention nearly all that remained of what could be considered a family of his was simply gone. Though the two that remained held nothing against him, there was no way he could brush it off. Not to mention a woman he never realized he knew just sacrificed herself for him, for his mother... a mother killed by some new guy. Now he has a dead idol, with the blood on his hands... though the realization he was an awful man, the whole night disturbed him. He wasn't quite sure just when he'd get over it, if ever. He just wanted it to be all over.

He leaned against Hiroshi, sighing as he stared ahead into the rainy night. He squinting, noting something headed towards them in the distance. He saw something noticeably small, running fast in his direction.

_"Mroooow!'_

"Jasmine...?!" A bloodied Billy gazed up at the speeding cat. He and Hiroshi sat on the back of a firetruck, rain attempting to wash away the gore as it just gushed in again. Jasmine hopped up on his lap as he held Hiroshi close, who kept relatively quiet as they both were weakened. Billy simply grinned as the cat got to work, sensing out his wounds as he felt his bleeding stop. He lifted up Jasmine, brushing him against Hiroshi as to ease the mood. Hiroshi eyed him with sorrow as Jasmine began to fix him up.

"BOYS ....!" Katsumi yelled, jogging towards them. The rest followed behind, Michael peering through, looking notably assured.

"Just as I said..."

"Not now, Michael- Oh, god." She caught a better glimpse of them as she kneeled down, examining their scars. She brushed Hiroshi's hair out of his face, noting his saddened expression. She wiped at the remaining blood that hid from the rain, relief at Jasmine's healing.

"What the hell happened....?"

Hiroshi sighed, lips trembling as he teared up. His breath halted a bit as he hesitated, anticipating Katsumi's reaction.

"It...It was..." He hung his head down, puffing his cheeks. "Zerox...."

Katsumi stayed silent as her face twisted into an angered shock. She clamped his shoulders in panic, determination in her eyes.

"Where the fuck is he? What did he do to you? I swear to god I'll kill that slimy bastard-"

"He's dead. He tried to kill us. But he's dead."

Katsumi gasped, her eyes widening in a peculiar relief. She shook her head, Hiroshi in the eyes, confused.

"How...Did you?"

"No, not me..." He motioned at the man right beside him, who tried to keep positive. "Billy did. Tore his heart clean out."

Katsumi's mouth sat agape, shooting her glance over to Billy. Her demeanor seemed to change greatly, though anger still found in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, withholding tears.

"Billy...You...You beautiful bastard!" She squeezed him tight, Billy taken by surprised as air began to escape from him. "I can't believe it...the only who really put an end to that sicko! I could never thank you enough-"

"Kat..." He choked, patting her back. "No..Problem... but...I can't...breaaaath...." He wheezed as her grasp loosened, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Uh, sorry kid...He just... Y'know..." She quickly wiped away a tear, trying to put on a tough facade once more. "He was terrible to Hiroshi... and the death he brought to me...I just can't believe it. You really killed him?"

"Yeah, I...I had no idea Brain Police could do that ...Though I can't say I really wanna touch a heart like that again, heh." He laughed awkwardly, trying to numb the gruesomeness of it all.

"Damn... you know what..." She patted his shoulder, "Maybe...Maybe you're not such a bad kid after all, huh?"

Billy smiled, nodding at her newfound warmth. Hiroshi gazed at the two, attempting to keep up a knowing simper.

"I told you, Katsumi.... Do you know how many times he saved me?"

"I could probably guess..." She thought about Hiroshi's relatively meek appearance. It was a shock he managed any fights at all. "I know he helped out Madiha, too..."

"Yeah, Yeah...It's nothing though! It's..." He paused as an ambulance began to rush in, paramedics rolling out quickly. They got out, rushing to the reported pair, only to stop. They examined them in confusion. There was some blood here and there, yet appeared to be fine.

"Are you the ones that just got out...?"

"Uh, yeah, you could say that..." Billy rubbed the back of his neck, "We're okay, though."

"But...they called in saying you were all bloody and passed out...." One grasped at Billy's face, baffles by the closed wounds. "How...?"

"We just got kinda woozy from the fumes, we may have gotten a little cut up." He hopped up from the truck, showing himself off. "Better than ever!"

"I see...alright... Are you sure? They-" The paramedic turned back to the trucks, signaling at the crewmen.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think it was just panic, I mean, who wouldn't call an ambulance and someone who limped out of a flaming building? We got some fresh air, it's okay." Billy lifted his arm's up with ease, ushering Hiroshi to hop up. Hiroshi followed, though movements slow from melancholy.

"Alright, well..." He looked over to an idle fireman, curious. "Was there anyone else in there?"

"Not a soul, nope." The firemen shook his head.

"I see... well," He turned his attention back to the two, "you guys better find some shelter, anyways. This kind of weather could still get you wound up with pneumonia, ok?"

"Got it, sir." He nodded as they left off, a little perplexed at what he overheard. He gazed to the action, firemen still attending to the fire. He sighed as he looked back, especially with the downtrodden Hiroshi in view.

"I'm sorry about all this, Hirosh...." Billy lowered his voice as he rubbed his back in comfort, the wet fabric slowing him down.

"It's not your fault..."

"Well, guys-" Michael finally interjected, pointing upwards. "He's right. We should really find some shelter. I found a library nearby we can keep warm in as we try to search down another hotel."

"Yeah..." Katsumi nodded, peering to the two. "Can you guys walk far?"

"I don't know but...I'm not sure how much I can risk...I admit, I'm still a little woozy but we should keep going," He gazed at the smaller man, who was now shivering, "I don't think either of us want to be cooped up in a hospital at a time like this."

"No, no...Let's get going." Hiroshi began to walk forward, swaying and slipping in effort. Katsumi shook her head, grabbing him and swinging him over her shoulder. She turned back around to Billy, swiftly doing the same. Billy simply snickered as he gazed over to the slumped Hiroshi, allowing Katsumi to lead the way.

The two began to doze off, the heavy rain washing over the whole group as Michael studied the area. He raised his eyebrows at al large building which radiated warmth and light.

"Here... I actually traveled here a lot in my youth- Always did like to read a lot..." He opened the doors, sighing as he only found new librarians. He motioned everyone in, searching for a place to rest. The librarian only raised a brow at the soggy team, but shrugged it off. He did hear a lot of commotion down the street, after all.

"Katsumi ...lie them here." He found a few couches which came together in an incomplete square, blankets resting over the backs. She nodded, gently placing them both down as she went over to the librarian in search of directions.

Hiroshi shook his head softly, looking up and around as he was awoken by the sudden temperature shift. He found Michael already with a book in hand, dripping with rainwater. He saw Billy across from him, faintly awake as he gave a small smile.

Hiroshi sat up, gazing to Michael still as he tried to recollect the night. It was a night of unforgiving memories, to say the least. He pondered as he had seen the two of them at their possible lowest, smiling gently at the sheer thought of Billy and his heroism. He gazed at him lovingly, then disturbed at his subconscious questioning him.

After all this, the blunt realization of an abusive, murderous ex who never even loved him...could he really trust in Billy? On one hand, he has saved him countless times, yet... He never forgot his initial ties with Carsmile, the fact he practically kidnapped him... What if he was still working with him, all some big scheme to trap Hiroshi? What if there was no love there at all, was this their plan all along? No, no... that's silly. He couldn't be on the villains side if he fought and even killed some of his own allies- it didn't add up. Though, what if through all this, he turns on him just like Zerox did? Zerox acted nice at first...no, surely, he's being too paranoid. It's probably the least of his worries, anyways.

Billy sat, woozily looking at Hiroshi with a dazed smile. Has it really only been a month since they met? After all they have been through. Billy held Hiroshi to a high pedestal in his heart, never having met such a kind man. However, ever since they met, he did face a lot of pain... Pain that he had brought onto them. He sat, a neutral expression on his face as he sat up, twisting to stare out the window. Was this all worth it? Be with a man he loves while putting everyone at risk of pain, torture, trauma, even death? Was he perhaps... selfish?

Billy spaced out on the perpendicular sofa as Hiroshi felt concern. He was putting everyone in danger, wasn't he? If it wasn't for him, coming to Italy... Everyone would be safe. Then again, Aladdin... who knows how he even is now? Aladdin...

He glanced at Michael, who was focused on his book as he sighed. Michael had been so close to Aladdin forever, and even after this disappearance, he too had never given up. He was aware of the older men's relationship together, what was actually going on. Aladdin may not have been the best person, but surely he had the right intentions? Even then...

"Michael...?"

The green suited man lowered his book, curiously looking at the youthful man. He placed the book on his lap, attention focused on him.

"What is it, Hiroshi?"

"You and Aladdin...How have you stuck with him through all these years?" Hiroshi leaned in, voice rather quiet.

"That's simple, it was love that kept us together. Why would I not stick with him?"

"I mean..." Hiroshi twiddled his thumbs, looking around. "I...I know about the infidelity and his erratic behaviors. I know he wasn't the best the last you've seen him, so... How did you cope with it all?"

"Well..." Michael seemed faintly uncomfortable, eyes darting around as well. "I...I just... I always knew Aladdin was going downhill, per se...and the infidelity all happened when we were very young, about your age. We were both young and dumb, so I..." He gazed down, rubbing his hands together. "I simply let it slide... It never happened again anyways."

"What about when he was going downhill? When he neglected me?"

"It wasn't neglect! Hiroshi, I promise... he had the worst time scheduling things properly and in time I just had to help him find time for you. He was a very busy man in a different country, but I promise he loved you dearly. He knew you'd be a star, you know." he smiled nostalgically, patting Hiroshi's lap.

"I see..." Hiroshi said softly, a warm smile to himself. "What about..."

"Well, Hiroshi, riddle me this... if someone you loved dearly was going on a downhill spiral, would you leave them? He needed me. For your information, he wasn't the type to lash out, he was just very delusional and sporadic. He never hurt a soul, Hiroshi."

"You're right..." He nodded, gazing to Billy. "I never ran from him when we were both in danger..."

Michael held a coy smile as he caught his eyes. He held his shoulder, leaning in close.

"I can see you're smitten." He said softly, winking to him.

"Yeah...Yeah... you could say that." Hiroshi smiled softly, returning gaze to Michael.

"When will you tell him?"

"He knows."

"Oh! I'm out of the loop even when I'm with you, I guess... Does he...?"

"Yes, I think so... but... not officially together, or anything."

"Are you gonna ask?"

"I don't know...Michael, I don't know about this mission anymore." He spoke quietly, grabbing hold of his arm. He grew concerned as his worries flew around his mind.

"How come?!" Michael gasped, acting a little offended.

"I... I'm putting too many people in danger. I already have a traumatized daughter on my hands and nearly lost the lives of people I love... I don't think I should risk it anymore."

"But your father! Hiroshi, what if he dies-"

"Michael, I'm leaving. If I lose my daughter, I would never be the same even if we find Aladdin..." He looked down, messing with the leather jacket sleeve. "You guys are free to go on..."

"Hiroshi..." He leaned over, analyzing the coat. He tugged at the sleeve that rested in Hiroshi's lap. "You're not much of a leather guy...what's this?"

"It's Zerox's... Aladdin carved a map inside of it... I think." He unwrapped it, flattening it down so Michael could see. His eyes widened, analyzing it as he nodded his head.

"Yes... This is certainly the work of Aladdin." He slid his finger over to the place labeled FR. "This is a rose garden... I could've sworn it been fairly abandoned through the years, but the flora still flourishing... Aladdin always had an affinity for rose gardens. Maybe this is where he escapes to... the only location he can pinpoint outside of his captivity."

"I see..." Hiroshi nodded, noticing Michael trace over the Carsmile residence. "Hey, Michael?"

The older man quickly retreated his hand, resting it on the sleeve of the jacket. "What is it?"

"You never really mentioned this Carsmile guy at all...He clearly had something personal against Aladdin...they must have known each other fairly well... Surely you've met him?" Hiroshi tied the jacket back around his waist, finding sentiment in it.

Michael squirmed, more clearly uncomfortable now. He brought his hands together, rubbing then as he looked to the side.

"You could say that, yes... he was a fellow actor, he accompanied us on many plays. He used to be more of the star, but when Aladdin came in, he took more supporting roles... Not many realized his bitterness." He winced, looking regretful. "Not even I realized...realized how bad he could be. But I can safely say we're on the right track of him, probably. Florence is where he grew up."

"I see...I'm sorry, I can tell it's a sensitive subject. I suppose you guys talked a bit?"

"I suppose... yes... We talked a lot more at the beginning. A lot... but I detached myself from him as soon as I heard of his misdoings from Aladdin. He's a vile, deceitful man, Hiroshi... I just can't believe.." Michael clenched his teeth, shaking his head.

"I see..." Hiroshi sat back, pondering. "A vile man who poses a threat to all of us?" He glanced over to Minh, who was messing around with some gothic literature. Jasmine pawed up at the shelves, Minh giggling at his actions, though with notable unease in her eyes. She looked to him and gave him a smile, one that was fairly forced and concerned.

"Yes. All of us. Even your daughter." He sighed in understanding. "If you wanted to leave, then...I wouldn't blame you. But I'm still going."

"Hmm..." He gazed down, disappointed in himself. At the least, he knew Michael would continue, someone would save Aladdin. Yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty about wanting to leave. He looked up as Minh walked over, sitting right beside him. She frowned, growing concerned.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"It's just...." Memories of Thanh and all the trauma she had gone through went through his mind. He sniffled, running his hand through her hair. She's already gone so much, and he's still running the risk of her getting hurt- or worse. He gulped, lips trembling as he kept in mind the threat he posed on the rest.

"Honey... how do you feel?"

"I'm okay....I think...why?"

"Do you feel safe?"

"Well..." She crawled over into his lap, wrapping her arms around him, "I know I'm safe now. As long as you're around."

He sniffled, gazing into her faintly innocent eyes as she wiped his tears away. He shook his head, gazing at Michael.

"I think...I think I should depart here. I-I mean... I've already put everyone through so much, given new traumas to you guys...I'm so sorry. But I must leave."

"I understand, Hiroshi..." Michael nodded, stroking his back.

"I...I get it too." Billy finally chimed in, looking more grounded. He seemed to have a certain sadness in his eyes, reliving the night's traumas. He looked at Hiroshi with somber love, still swaying slightly from the blood loss. "I think...I think I may part ways too."

"How come?" Michael twisted over as Hiroshi looked down, hating to part with a new love.

"I just...I feel like I pose a danger to you guys too, I mean- I'm listed a traitor now! They want all of us gone, and I probably give our location away or something ... Besides, after tonight..." He choked, remember Jimmy and Zerox, "I need some time to myself, get myself together...It's too much for one guy, y'know?"

"Billy..." Hiroshi sighed longingly, "I'm gonna miss you so much. I've never quite met a guy like you."

"Hirooosh...!" He teared up once more, pouncing over to him, "I'm gonna miss ya tons... we still got each other's numbers, right? We can keep in touch..." He wrapped his arms around him gently, not finding the strength in himself.

"I..." He fished into his pocket, finding a crumpled paper. The numbers faintly washed away, but readable. "Yes!"

"Perfect... well-" Billy looked up, Katsumi seeming to wrap up as Madiha stood by her side. "We oughta tell them, huh?"

"I suppose so..."

The trio gazed over as Katsumi finished scribbling some stuff down, keeping the paper in her grip. She nodded with a smile, eyeing a man nearby.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help- We've had a hell of a night, y-'know." Katsumi made small talk as the librarian nodded, short responses here and there to stay polite. Madiha leaned against the corner of the librarian's desk, still a bit tired from earlier. She felt the back of her head, swearing she could feel a painful knot.

She gazed over, Katsumi continuing to blow off steam with chitchat, finding a man in a long black fur coat. He held a smile as he waltzed over, an apparently five o'clock shadow paired with his messy brown hair and rose-tinted sunglasses. She looked up, curiosity peaked as he made a beeline for Madiha.

He had a nervous smile on his face as he neared, appearing to lean forward as Madiha stiffened up. He began to move slightly ought of the way before he crashed into her, nose smashing into her cheek as they toppled over.

"What in the ...?!"

"Eh...Eeh...Eh..! Excuseh moi, mademousse-! C'est ehhhh français!" He trembled nervously, attempting to kiss both cheeks. "Greeting, greeting...banjour!"

"Eh..??" She shoved him off, picking herself up as he scrambled on the floor. Madiha looked down at him, slightly disgusted but amused.

"Eh...Français!" He sheepishly smiled, now on his knees.

"Ah, tu parle français? Bienvenue Italie! Comment t'appelles-tu?" Madiha asked gleefully, holding her hand out.

"Ahhh oui, oui! Chooou!" He laughed skittishly, stumbling out of the library as Katsumi looked over in confusion, finished with the librarian.

"Who was that?"

"I have no clue... He seemed to want a little something..." She nudged her wife, snickering.

"If that little man comes back around you, I...."

"Eh, don't worry. I think he was just some odd kid." Madiha grasped Katsumi's hand, winking at her, "I would never choose anyone but you, anyways."

Katsumi grinned, pecking her lips as they made their way to the group. She began to raise the paper up as she noticed their solemn looks. She raised her brows, noting Billy and Hiroshi particularly awkward.

"What's up, guys? Is this about ...well...I can get that. We got our new hotel, anyways." She waved it around, noticing Hiroshi seeming to hesitate. Katsumi frowned, sitting next to the shivering man.

"You okay...?"

"Katsumi....I... I think I'm gonna leave the mission." He looked to her, nervous. She simply gave him a look mixed with shock and relief.

"Really...? But you've been so determined-"

"Katsumi, I've put all of you at risk...and my daughter," He sniffled, holding Minh close, "I can't keep risking it. It isn't worth losing you guys."

"Hiroshi... you're right." Katsumi pat his back, nodding assured. "It was way too dangerous to begin with. I'm glad you came to your senses."

"Hiroshi...!" Madiha chimed in, shocked as well. "What about your father? There's no way I'm leaving him behind."

"That's what I was going to say... they always seem to find me with you guys, and... you can go on without me. Please, I'd prefer that..maybe... just, please stay safe. Okay?"

"Hiroshi..." Madiha raised her hand out as Hiroshi stood up, holding Minh.

"Madiha. I can't continue. I've already lost my luggage here, I'm not losing a life. I'm leaving."

"He's doing what's best for him. We don't him too stressed on top of all this, do we?" Michael finally chimed in, patting Hiroshi's shoulder once more.

"So... we're all staying otherwise?" Katsumi had her hand raised, looking at who remained. Billy stood up, shaking his head.

"Yeah..I'm gonna leave you guys alone, too. I got a lot to think about, y'know?"

"I see...That leaves us, then." She looked over at Madiha and Michael, who nodded at her.

"Then that's that, I guess." She sighed, looking at the other three. She took Hiroshi into a tight hug.

"I'll see you soon... stay safe on your trip back."

"I will...thank you." He let loose, looking at the other two. He spread open his arms, allowing them to take him into a group hug.

"We'll find him, Hiroshi. I promise." Michael said softly, Madiha simply nodding along.

"Well... goodbye, guys..." He backed up, taking in everyone. He turned, finding himself in the grasp of Billy, who was audibly sniveling.

"Hiroshiiii!" Billy sniffled, smiling through the tears.

"I didn't forget, Billy..." He smiled softly, returning his grip as they held each other for a moment. He nuzzled his face into his long curls, gentle sniffs as he looked down at him.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Hirosh..."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Billy..." Hiroshi began, slowing down as Minh finally made herself noticed, holding Jasmine up to Billy. She looked sad but assured as Billy let go of Hiroshi, squatting down to her height.

"Here... He's your cat...."

Billy gazed at her with a sweet smile, shaking his head as he ruffled her hair. He pet Jasmine gently as he chuckled to himself.

"Minh... You can keep him. You guys got a natural bond, anyways." Minh brought the cat down a nudge, raising her brow in confusion.

"But... he was yours... are you sure?"

"Positive. You two need him more than I do, anyways. Take good care of him, you hear? Not that I doubt you. He's a special cat, and you guys have a special bond. It's alright."

Minh brought the cat back to herself, looking at Billy rather sadly. She sniffled, pouncing on him with a hug as Billy looked surprised, yet touched. He returned a strong hug to her, ruffling her hair once more as he stood up.

"Goodbye, Mr. Billy...."

"I'll see ya around, Minh." He smiled as he finally looked back to Hiroshi, who was clearly holding back tears. He smiled sweetly, hugging Billy once more. Billy gave him a kiss, smiling at the small man as Katsumi gasped.

"I love you a lot, Hiroshi... Damn... I'm gonna miss ya too much, honestly." He chuckled, reluctant to let him go.

"I love you too, Mr. Super Duper." He gave him a playful smile, causing Billy to chuckle.

Hiroshi's face turned back to a relatively forlorn smile, sad to leave yet happy to be with him, now. "We'll meet again. I just know we will... When it all blows over..." Hiroshi pat his back, finally letting go. "You can...walk us out if you want."

"Of course! Yeah, Yeah!" Billy took Hiroshi's hand, striding out of the door as they stood still in the rain for a moment. They shared another hug, going their separate ways.

The rest stared, Katsumi's mouth agape. Michael smiled as he gazed outside, amused by their newfound relationship. He reminisced on his and Aladdin's early relationship, sighing as he longed for those days back. He could only wish the best for the two now. He gazed up at Katsumi, chuckling as she tried to manage out a response.

"They..." She stopped, now hiding a bit of a smile. This is what Hiroshi wanted, wasn't it? Besides... Billy wasn't a bad kid anyways.

"Don't act like you didn't see it coming." Michael smirked, elbowing her.

"I guess I should've expected..." She tilted her head, looking out the windows. "If they're ever able to keep it steady... I hope it works in their favor... I know what that young love feels like, especially separated by a sea." She smiled warmly, looking at Madiha with affection. "That Billy isn't so much a bad kid...."

"Well..." Michael finally stood up, hands in his pockets. "We should really get going now... It's quite late. We're almost at Carsmile's place, anyways; I recognize this area... We need a decent night's rest if we want to get Aladdin back."

"Carsmile..." Katsumi shook her head as Madiha looked solemn. "I tell you, I'll give him what for. He messed with Madiha all these years ago but that freak can't get enough, can he?"

"Yeah, yeah...I just hope it's not the same treatment...let's just go." Madiha headed forward, Katsumi by her side and Michael right behind.

"His name is kinda ironic, isn't it? Nothings really dandy about him..." She tried to make light, only for it to flop. Madiha tiredly shook her head, Michael glancing at her in a particular disapproving confusion they went ahead in silence.

___

"Banjour? MadeMOUSSE?" The girl with red curls chuckled, rain hitting against the dimly lit room. It was warm as the messy-haired brunette blushed, rubbing his arm.

"I-I floundered...you try kissing a stranger, Nastassia! Especially a cougar..."

"Cougar?!" Nastassia cackled, adjusting her glasses. "Swan...She's not even that old."

"Isn't 38 a cougar age?" Swan ran his hair through his fingers, still flustered. "I mean..shes hot and older!"

"38 isn't that old! Why did you go for a french act?" She looked at him, amused confusion on her face.

"I dunno...French people do the kiss-kiss, y'know?" Swan scratched at his stubble, looking away.

"Yeah, well, French people also know French." She snickered at him, analyzing the footage they had gathered.

"Vous êtes tous tellement stupides...." A deep voice echoed in, an ego to be found in his voice. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Ohhh, I love it when he speaks French...!" A more youthful yet deep voice followed behind.

"Back to your position, Marty! What if that vile bag of bones runs off again?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Marty backed up, peering in on their captive.

"M-Mr. Carsmile! Hello, sir..." Nastassia blushed, gaze fixated on the older man.

"Hello, my little rosebud." He picked her hand up, smirking at her. "Anything new tonight? After those... failed Fratellis?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Carsmile...First and foremost, well..." She rubbed her hands together, empathy in her eyes, "Zerox...has been defeated."

The older man's golden eyes grew stunned, pupils shrinking as he frowned deeply.

"He...what? Don't tell me..."

"Yes, sir. But... it could be okay! Maybe there's something we can do-"

"What did those pests do to him?! Tell me, now." He slammed his hands on her desks, peering in on the holographic screens.

"Billy, sir... he tore out his heart and threw him into the fire- but- with our powers...modern technology... there could be hope!" She tried to keep cheering as she could notice Mr.Carsmile's heart dropping.

"Perhaps... you are right. We'll see what we can manage. Swan, did you complete your mission?" He tried to brush it off, now gazing at the young man.

"Yes! Not much trouble, it was easy, easy business!" He nervously eyed Nastassia, gritting his teeth as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Good...Damn it..." He clenched his gloved fists, thinking on the loss of Zerox. "There's my final option left... Nastassia. Hand me the phone."

"Of course, sir... I agree it's time, too." She slid over the black rotary phone, Carsmile quickly dialing the number.

_Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?" A similar voice answered, though slightly higher and timid.

"Dear brother.... Hello. I believe it's time for you now."

"Really...?! Oh-!" His voice raised, now eager.

"There's no time for small talk. Come here, now... I need all my remaining forces... and" He loweredhis voice, eyeing a nearby room, "I may have a splendor reward for you."

"Yes! Okay! I'm coming over right away!" He chirped, swiftly hanging up. Mr. Carsmile simply smirked, placing the phone down.

"You have the plans in place, Nastassia?" He spoke softly, leaning down to her.

"As always, sir! Everything should go smoothly." She grinned, pulling up more holograms in responses. "However... there's something new that has popped up-"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Hiroshi and Billy have decided to leave their mission... Though with Swanie... It should be fine."

"I see, I suppose it'll be alright... I trust in you greatly, after all... and Swan, you've finished your mission?"

"Yeah! Course." He grinned, looking a little tired.

"And how long should this take again?"

"Just a few hours before it's fully-fledged, Carsmile."

"Perfect... by morning, they shall all be defeated... Yes... I knew I could count on you all..." His gaze lingered on the young unkempt man, now scratching his chin. "One last thing, Mr. Demarco..."

"Yea? "

"Gather up some operatives... We need to stunt our young friends, don't you think?"

"Oh, of course, sir!"

"Yes... lead me to them. I believe I've learned enough to know who is perfect for the jobs. I can assign their duties."

"Of course sir! They're all waiting back here.!" He lead him to the back, which was dimly lit as well. There sat several familiar faces, yet something slightly off about each of them as Mr. Carsmile coyly smiled.

"Wonderful... I know just who we need. One last thing..." He grabbed Swan by the shoulder, whispering into his ear. The younger man nodded, now walking off.

"And when you get back, you may have your rest. Thank you."

"Anything to take down some jerks like them!" He waved, slamming the door behind him. Carsmile gazed back at the group, specifically some of an earlier memory. He grinned, placing his hands together as he approached the group, who was slowly but surely changing.

"Welcome back, everyone... This is your redemption." He said sternly, taking in his small crowd. He eyed a brunette woman in red, covered in burn marks as she looked grumpy and disturbed. He smiled coyly, placing his hands behind his back.

"Oh, Nastassia?" He called behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Carsmile?"

"Bring me the phone... We have an important phone call to make."


	33. Everything Is Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual Harassment near the end(Flashback)

He walked down the pavement, the midnight rain rushing upon him. He quivered and sighed, reflecting on the whole night. Jimmy, Chelsea, Valerie, nearly all of his old gang is now dead. All that remained were the two women, held dearly to his heart now. He sniffled, letting a teardrop as he realized what he had brought onto them, onto Hiroshi. Zerox did turn out to be a terrible man, but it's all so hard on him. What if he was the reason they were able to keep finding him? They technically had other methods of tracking down, but surely he only brought more trouble to them. He could only help so much, but only further the danger and bitterness released onto them by Carsmile.

He gazed ahead, having no idea where to stay for the night. It was nearing 2 AM, and he was utterly exhausted. His home was way back in Lecce, so there was no way that he would be getting there in one day. Or two. It took them a month alone to get where they are on foot. He tried thinking of a place to stay, scoping out to see if there were any abandoned buildings. His eye caught a red telephone booth, glistening in the harsh rain. He didn't have much money to him, but he knew what he could try.

He jogged over to the booth, relieved to have a quick second out of the rain. He fished in his pocket, trying his best to recollect the number from so long ago. He brought out a coin, shoving it in the slot as he carefully dialed the number.

_Beep, beep_

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Club 66, Zumm Zumm speaking!"

"Hey, um... You probably don't know me at all, but I know a girl named Chelsea Dagger frequents your club?"

"Yeah, she might... who is this?"

"Uh, Billy... Most call me Billy Super Duper, I don't really have a full name or anything-"

"Ah, Billy! Why didn't ya say so? Yeah, she comes by a lot. She's mentioned you a couple times, why, tonight she-"

"She's there, then?!"

"Yeah... Is something wrong kid? Is this about that thing with St. Jimmy's crew?"

"Kind of, I'm just really having a rough night and I just...need a friend."

"I get that...I'll call her over. She's right over here, anyway." Her voice seemed to trail from the phone as if she was motioning around.

He waited as she went silent, anxiously awaiting his old love. He could hear lively chatter and music in the background... She always did love to dance her worries away.

"Billy?!" Chelsea's voice seeped through the phone, relieved yet exhausted, somewhat downtrodden.

"Chels..." He bit his lip, sniffling a bit as he tugged at the phone cord," I..I... I need you, Chelsea... This has been so hard on me, I don't know where else to turn to. I need a friend... a break... I know it's such a bad time, but please.... Can you help me out? I'm so far away from home-"

"Billy... I'll always help you out, I'd be glad to... I'll get us a taxi cab... where are you?"

"In a phone booth, a good way a bit from the hotel we were just...at...which burned down."

"Oh, god." Chelsea buried her face in her palm, sniffling. "Prince Charming..."

"You saw him?"

"Yea... and he was a total creep! I had so many fucking dreams destroyed tonight... I'm just pissed at myself that I didn't buy into the fact he killed that poor musician those years ago... I'm an idiot... Hell, maybe I could've helped stop whatever happened..." Her voice was trembling as she shook her head, Billy growing concerned on the other line.

"Chelsea, no... this couldn't be helped. I'm glad you didn't intervene, you had no idea what he could do, I... I could've lost you, too..." Billy tugged at his own hair now, growing more and more distraught by the imagery that haunted him. "But... he's gone now. His heart...I..."

"What...happened?" Chelsea hesitated, feeling it might be too soon to ask.

"I just...I...." He choked, a tear burning his cheek. "Hiroshi was burning, the whole building was on fire...He almost died... I...I tore his heart out...He..We.." He lost himself in his tears as the other line stood silent. Chelsea shifted in guilt, sighing.

"Are you guys okay?" He could hear concern growing in her voice

"Well.. we're alive.... Hiroshi's going back home to Japan and I just need a break..."

"Your new baby is going home, huh..." She trailed off, thinking.

"My.... Yeah, I guess so. Can you please just... help me out? For now?"

"I'll make sure to be over right away... do you need some kinda... Medical attention?"

"I don't know if I can even afford that, but, I'm probably fine... need a good rest, is all... please..."

"Ok. I'll call up a cab and be there in about 30 minutes, alright? Stay in that phone booth... I don't want you catching a cold, okay?"

"Got it... Thank you so much."

"Of course... I love you, Billy."

"I love you too..." He sighed as they both hung up, Billy left to himself again. He slid down the wall of the booth, lightning, and streetlights brightening the place as he shivered. He couldn't keep his emotions in for this long... maybe now he's alone, he can let it out. He looked around to make sure, only finding a ragged blonde man digging through trash, far too distracted from Billy. He sighed, looked down again. He silently let out tears as he buried his head in his knees, waiting for the cab.

He was alone again.

He could hang out with Chelsea again, but he only really wanted a night. He's still a danger to others, being Carsmile hates him for his betrayal. He was a ruthless old man. He felt bad, but since everyone was separated... maybe he'd be the least of his priorities. He could have a calm night, a night of rest. At the least, he'd be with his last surviving friends, for one more night. He sighed as he looked up, feeling cold and isolated. His clothes were soaked as he sniffled, tears dripping slowly as the loneliness soaked in. He summoned his stand, just wanting another presence for the moment. He held it close as he silently waited for Chelsea, the rain giving him ambiance.

_Screeeeep_

Billy was jostled by tires, lights shining in his direction. He squinted, standing him as he peered ahead. He caught someone waving inside, a certain relief filling him. He rushed out of the booth, opening the cab doors.

"Billy...!"

"Chelsea..." He smiled as he pounced on her, holding her tightly. He only had a few seconds of loving nostalgia as everything set in again, piercing his heart. "Oh, Chelsea..."

"Billy..."

"It's all gone, Chelsea..." His voice trembled as tears began to flow from his eyes, Chelsea now frowning too. Her lips quivered as they stared at each other in understanding.

"I'm here, Billy...we can only do so much..." She sighed as Billy tried to keep composure. He choked as he looked into Chelsea's mourning, sorrowful eyes, her loving joy now gone. He finally broke, tears pouring as he simply screamed. Chelsea took him in closer as he cried into her chest, wailing for the lost souls of yesterday. Chelsea gave a weak thumbs-up, signaling the driver onwards. The taximan drove on as they cried into the night, the rain accompanying their woeful ballad.

\---

Lights passed through the mirror of the taxi, Hiroshi's head pressed lightly against the window. He looked at the glow of the buildings and street lights, his daughter trying to sleep next to him. He wondered about his actions, the consequences, was it right for him to do it? Was it selfish of him? Is he in the wrong? Couldn't be, he was watching out for his own and his daughter's safety. Not to mention that he felt he was dragging down the others just by being there, being an easy target.

"So, hmmm..." The driver cleared his throat, "Airport huh? where ya going"

He raised his head to acknowledge the driver, struck out of his daze. He rubbed his eyes gently, recollecting his destination.

"Oh, I'm just going back home in Japan after some...holidays."

"Ya looked roughed up, something happened to you?" The driver peered at him through the mirror, noting his wounded face and tattered clothes.

Hiroshi began to process everything that had happened to him that night in a mixture of emotions he still can't quite comprehend. He really had no way to express in a truthful way just yet. Avoiding the emotional confrontation and the driver's confusion he uttered softly:

"..Aaah....I aah... Fell down some stairs." He smiled sheepishly.

"... How did your jacket get burned then...?" Hiroshi examined his jacket, finally realizing the damage done to it. Burn marks especially scorched his shirt and jacket, his collar especially destroyed.

"I uuh... was holding a candle..." They arrived at a red light as the driver looked back at Hiroshi to hear more about this with visible confusion.

"Oh, yeah, it was awful...It was in the middle of a blackout I was trying to find my daughter here to make sure she was okay. I lit myself a candle to see in the dark but the flame wasn't the brightest and I didn't see a little toy car on the stairs. I slipped on it, falling down a flight of stairs as the candle's flame managed to scorch some of my jacket...Very hard to navigate, you know."

"Damn, must've hurt. At least you didn't get too badly injured."

"Yeah, so now I kinda just wanna go home."

"But hold on, don't you have any luggage?"

"The luggage...got stolen." he began to twirl his hair, just wanting to be left alone at this point. "Yeah... we had just gotten here and... a man in beach shorts and a rock necklace just stole my stuff, I couldn't see his face because of a silver hoodie." Hiroshi began improvising, recalling a passerby he had seen one day.

"In daylight?"

"It was in a bad part of town, you know? It happened very close to that Santa Maria church if I recall."

"Wow, that's some bad luck, my friend... But hey, at least you survived."

"I guess I did..."

"Hey, destinations right here-" The taxi cab pulled up to the front entrance of the airport, Hiroshi gently waking up Minh.

"Come on, it's time to go" He picked her up, exiting the car, paying the driver on his way out.

"Thanks, bon voyage!" The cab driver grunted, flipping the bills with his thumb.

He jogged his way inside as rain poured on him and Minh, Jasmine getting drenched. Very few felt concern over Hiroshi's apocalyptic appearance, focused on their own lives. The check-in almost thought he was homeless as she studied him curiously. He had to battle for Jasmine to be considered hand luggage if in a cage, and the security pass was long and exhausting, taking at least a couple of hours. In the end, they started making their way to their gate, seeing a familiar face sitting right were their headed

"Oh, Hiroshi! How's it been?" The charismatic, orange-haired club owner waved at them.

==

"God, slow night..." The cab driver was waiting to see if someone at the airport wanted a ride at this time. He waited under a streetlight, smoking a cigar in his car. He rolled his window as the rain starting to diminish, airing out the toxic smell.

_Knock knock_

Before the driver could even notice a group of individuals had already approached him. There was a large-nosed man of medium height with a small mustache knocking at the top of his cab. He seemed to be balding, wearing a sweater vest, his undershirt sleeves rolled up. To finish it all, he had khakis and black dress shoes hidden by the door.

"C-Can I help you, fellas? Need a ride somewhere?"

"Naaah, But I want this car." The eerie man said.

"E-Excuse me? it's not for sale" The cab driver exited his vehicle, closing the car door behind him, putting on his flat cap "If you want a ride I can give one to you and your pals, but if you don't want one, scram!"

The cab driver eyed them nervously, standing tough as he got a good view of them. The largest individual out of the bunch had a pale complexion, a formal haircut, and handsome in a very odd way. He wore a blazer with no shirt underneath, black ballroom shoes and some pants of the same shade. He looked strangely like a magician. He approached the cab driver, emerging out of the darkness into the glow of the street light.

"Hello, my name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, but you may call me Oscar Diggs. I'm terribly sorry, but we do ask you to give us your vehicle peacefully, we wouldn't like too.." he twitches faintly, "...resolve this by other means."

"Listen here pal I don't care who yo-" The driver catches a glimpse of one of the other individuals, matching the fake description of a mugger Hiroshi gave him earlier accompanied by gelled up spiky hair, reminiscent of a sea urchin.

"What you looking at, bro?!" He tensed up, clenching his fists as his nose scrunched up.

"I think he's looking at you maaaan..." A man who wore circular tinted glasses, long dirty hair, a short beard, and a headband egged him on. He also donned a colorful peace sign shirt, cargo shorts, and a buddha necklace.

"Bro, why do you think he's looking at me? Is there something on my face?!"

"Nah maaan, you good...! That guy is just being weird, man." The bearded man grasped his friend's shoulder, pointing accusingly at the driver. "Hey, NOT cool man! Why did you have to make my man feel bad?!"

"YEAH WHY YOU DOING THAT TO ME BRO, I GET ANXIETY BROO!" The surfer bro almost launched an attack against the driver on the verge of tears. He was swiftly stopped by the hippie man.

"It ain't worth it man, don't waste time with heathens, maaaan!"

"I think I'm gonna call the police now..." the cab driver reached into his left pocket as Oscar slowly placed his hand in his own.

"Where did I put my phone...?" The cab driver patted himself down looking for it.

"Is this your phone?" Oscar held a short black phone in his hand, showcasing it to him.

"HEY, HOW DID YOU GET TH- URGH!" the large-nosed man punched the cab driver right in the gut making him fall to his knees.

"I'm terribly sorry for the actions of my compatriot Elton Fahrenheit, he has a short temper"

"Yeah, hehe- AND YOU WERE PISSING ME OFF!" Elton kicked the taximan to the ground, eliciting from him a grunt. The towering man reached into the sleeve of his blazer, the driver receiving an almost physical chill going threw him as Oscar's face seemed to almost fade into darkness even though he stood right beneath a street light.

"Got it." He announced, retrieving some car keys from his sleeves.

"H-how?" The cab driver whimpered, recognizing the car keys belonging to his own vehicle

"I FINALLY GET TO DRIVE!" Elton jumped up and down in excitement as Oscar handed him the keys to the car. Before entering the car he took the cab drivers flat cap, slipping it swiftly onto his head.

"Safety first," He jumped into the driver's seat, gripping his hands on the wheel.

"How long will it take?" The slender man inquired, leaning against the car window.

"This car? Hmmmm..... About 5 minutes."

"So we will see you inside. Fleetwoods, let's go"

"You heard him, Joy, let's hurry up! What if he's already caught on to us and called his back up?"

"Relax Vance, you need to have more faith in our power, he can't possibly handle all of us, maaan!" As they entered the airport, the car in the background made terrible, raucous sounds. It was distorting and bending in impossible ways as the man in the driver's seat erupted in a depraved cackle.

"KUHAHAHAHAAAAA!" He laughed wildly, gripping the wheel harsh, "THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!" The man' s body and clothing were distorting with the car, putting a hand on his flat cap, swiftly pulling down its visor as it became a helmet.

"I'd like to see someone stop us now, pheheh..."

**_VROOM VROOM_ **

\---

The trio walked in silence through the dark and rainy night, feeling a certain tension without their youngest members. Katsumi huffed, looking at the two tired members. She eyed Madiha in concern, noticing her to walk with a peculiar sway, near akin to a drunkard.

"Is everything okay, babe?" She ran her hand through her blonde, soaked hair. Madiha let out a drawn breath, shaking her head. Katsumi noted a faint scent of perfume as she did so.

"No, not really. I feel...weird..." Madiha clasped her head, clenching her teeth. "Somethings off...I'm already worried enough about that filthy old Carsmile, but something in my head...My whole body feels weird...I think I might be sick." She rubbed her head, Katsumi noting two distinct bumps on her forehead. She frowned, now holding her close.

"Don't worry... we'll be at the hotel soon, and we can sleep it off for a day or so...hopefully." She grabbed her wife's hand, finding her nails to be sharper than usual.

"Could this be the doings of that peculiar young man?" Michael quietly analyzed her, acknowledging something was off.

"Michael..." Katsumi squinted as he felt at the nubs on her head, causing her to wince. "There wasn't even a stand present..."

"No, maybe not... he could've just been sick, spread something contagious..." Michael shook his head, eyeing her hands. "We really should take a break tomorrow. We can't save Aladdin like this."

"I think that young man was just...new and ready to get on the dating scene...he's awkward and flirtatious." She chuckled, shaking her head, finding him similar to the many coquettish men she had met back when she frequented clubs. "Honey, how much longer until we're at the hotel?"

"No clue," Katsumi squinted forward, trying to shield her eyes from the rain, "I can hardly keep track of time lately...Soon, probably."

"Hmm..."Madiha groaned, slumping against Katsumi as her pupils thinned, Michael noting in shock. "I feel...weaker."

"Keep going, baby... We'll get there soon...Michael?" Katsumi eyed the shorter man, who was still studying Madiha. "Help keep her up... I don't know if I can carry her right now."

"Of course." He shuffled in, keeping her as upright as they could. He narrowed his brow, noting a growing perfume scent from the blonde woman.

"You know, I really feel like this is something more... an attack from Carsmile, most likely."

"Probably is... but I don't know what else we could do right now..." Katsumi pondered a moment. "Though this couldn't be his own ability, could it?"

"No..No... He's close-ranged, his ability doesn't even do this... I think...I look weird, don't I?"

"A little bit...you're still beautiful, though." Katsumi grinned, petting her back. Madiha simply gave her a worrisome smile, shaking her head.

"I don't need that kind of reassurance... I don't mind. Something's clearly wrong." She felt at the nubs on her head, shifting her mouth. "Just keep an eye on me, you two. I have no idea what his subordinates are capable of. They clearly took us by surprise."

"I still think that strange boy planted something on you. He toppled onto you, didn't he? Could he have pierced you with something?"

"I didn't feel anything, but I guess it's possible. We can check when we get to the hotel. Do we seem any closer?"

Katsumi noted the addresses on the buildings, recalling the hotel's address. She nodded, a confident smile on her face.

"Yup! We should be there soon and then get out whatever that kid put in you- I think. Everything will be okay! But if not, then..." She clenched her teeth, recalling her faint memories of Carsmile. She never quite got to interact with him, but she had the knowledge of his deeds. Most notably with Madiha, when she was only 18. All she knew was that she found Madiha running to her in fear after the encounter, only describing some of the details.

"If he ever gets ahold of you again, I swear...." She clenched her fist as Madiha's heart sunk, recalling her memories. She sighed, lifted up by the other two as the memories attempted to mute her ailments.

"I still don't really know how he even managed to find me..."

"It's likely your ties with Aladdin," Michael interjected, "I think everyone could tell they never cared for each other. Knowing of his misdeeds now, I'm sure he set out to destroy your career before it could begin. Just what did he do?"

Madiha sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but it immediately involved his stand, but I broke free..." She gave an encouraging smile as she looked up at Michael. "Since escaping his ability, I think I know just what we're dealing with. He's a coward trying to send out more powerful people to intimidate and capture us to use his measly stand on Hiroshi, most likely. I believe we're all strong-willed, and we are a team... there's no way he could win."

"I never really knew he had a stand prior, but it makes sense..." He held his chin, thinking. "It feels like I may have seen it before, potentially... I just can't believe he came for you, too. When did this happen?"

"I was 18... He offered me a wonderful career and riches, and I was stupid...urgh-" She grasped her aching head, memories flooding within.

"I see... He was always a persuasive man, don't shame yourself for falling for it. He's a master manipulator. He had everyone fooled."

"I know, but...' She hung her head, a tear dropping to the ground, "I just can't forget about it..."

Michael nodded as the group quieted down, subtle pats here and there as Madiha became lost in her memories. She looked distraught, despite having come out the victor.

\---

**FEBRUARY 4TH 1981**

A young Madiha Saei, lonesome in her budding years of adulthood was a blossoming actress. She had already begun to seek roles out, be it as a background character, supporting role or otherwise. She knew it'd probably be difficult, but she'd do anything.

And anything she did.  
  
One day after a harrowing day of classes, she trudged home, feeling rather dejected. She reflected on her choices for the future, rather indecisive until she finds a letter sticking from her mailbox.

Curiously, she pulls it out gently. It was a deep purple with CARSMILE embedded in it in gold letters. She traced the pristine lettering, carefully opening it up.  
  
"Madiha Saei,  
  
Quite a talent you are! But I've heard that you are so lonely, and treated poorly, aren't you? I have heard these through many sources, fellow actors noting your misfortune. But I inform you must worry no longer.  
  
I offer that you come visit me, stay even. I can help your talents shine, and give you anything in the world! I can treat you right, and I will. I would never break your heart. I can ensure you the highest of roles, as I have many, many ties with this industry. Surely you've heard my name before?  
  
I would never leave you behind. I'd never stand you'd up.  
  
You'd never have to be lonely again.  
  
Please, come visit me- in my nice little mansion! Need I remind you the high life offers many fortunes? It's a little hidden, however, much flora surrounds it- I'm quite fond of nature. I'm awaiting your wonderous visit.  
  
-Dandy Carsmile"  
  
Dandy Carsmile? Yes, that does sound familiar, a pretty notable actor isn't he? She wasn't too into theatre, but she has heard highly of this Carsmile man, his talents and fortunes, offering acting roles to up and coming stars. She did need a boost, and has heard only good things about him... Why not give it a try?

She found an address at the bottom, nodding as she strode in. Her parents were usually busy and out late, so she had the home to herself. She scribbled a little note that she was spending the night somewhere else as she packed her bags, heading straight for the mansion.

It was a fair way away, about 30 minutes, but an abundance of forage helped lead the way. She finally found a pair of open, iron rod gates with the identifying address printed on a mailbox nearby. She nodded, strolled to the large, wooden door.  
  
 _Knock knock_  
  
She looked around at her surroundings. There seemed to be the faintest bit of life... a lot of the flora was dead. In his defense, it was still midwinter... maybe they weren't year-round plants. A cool breeze brushed against her as she waited, playing with her black hair as she felt a faint discomfort. There was a peculiar bleakness to the area, so dismal and lifeless. It was so cold here, in more ways than one.  
  
 _Creeaaaak_  
  
She was brought back to her senses by the old wooden door. As she looked back over, she sees a man, just taller than her by a bit. He had short, white hair... strange... He looked quite young. Dyed, perhaps? What a peculiar blanket he's wrapped in- or is that a cape?  
  
"Aaah....." He disrupts her distracted thoughts again, brushing her hair behind her ear. " Ms. Saei... Beautiful, you are...Please! Come in." He opens the door wider, making room for her to walk through. Hesitantly, she comes in, and the door closes immediately.  
  
"So...um..." She shuffles, "Your letter..."

"Yes, yes. Why else would you be here?" He takes her hand, leading her to the main room with a lit fireplace, only a candelabra left to light the room. She was sat down gently as she looked at her gothic surroundings. It was fairly decadent, yet minimalistic. She couldn't make the whole house to well, but several silk couches set, a deep purple with golden trim, a coffee table in between stacked with books. She could note several other bookcases around, but it overall felt outdated- other than a radio record player, there wasn't much technology to be found.

"Pardon my more... macabre aesthetics. I know it doesn't fit everyone's tastes, but you seem like you have a small affinity for the gothic look..."

"No, it's quite lovely, I just...don't know what to say." She blushed, hand on her young face. Dandy smiled at her, a cheekiness to him.

"That's quite alright. The younger ones are always the more shy type. Trust me, I'll make you more outgoing than you'd ever think you could be." He dragged his hand across the air, starry-eyed. "You're a gorgeous young woman, and talented at that. Yes, the roles will be pouring in with my recommendations!"

"Wow...." She tilted her face into her hands, gazing at him, "So do you know my brother?"

"Aladdin Saei, is it?"

"Yes, him."

"I know him fairly well... Why, in fact, he's the reason why I contacted you! He's quite woeful or your misfortunes in the business, and I wanted to help you since I don't bury myself in roles...really, hardly- I like the costume design of it all. A lot of the outfits you see are from moi!" He placed his hand on his chest, a cocky smile on his face that was rather endearing.

"I see..." She frowned, head turned down a little. "I'd like to see him as much as you probably do..."

"Hmm..." He rested his arm near her shoulder, tapping his chin. "Maybe I can set something up..."

"Really....?" Her eyes lit up, hands grasped together. "That's wonderful, thank you... So.. costume designer, huh? Did you make those-?"

"Why, of course, of course! I also tend to make a lot of my brother's casual outfits, too. We're quite fond of the classy look- Though perhapsI'm more decadent." He twirled, showing off his deep purple cape with golden lining, the tip of his collar resembling the tips of an iron rod fence. In fact, it seemed quite similar to his house. Madiha smiled and nodded, placing her hands together.

"Not to be pushy, but...may I ask how you manage to get roles if you're mainly a costume designer? Can you find roles in films for me?" She was rather pleading, giving a polite smile.

"Hmm, hmmm...." He rubbed his chin, gazing at the young woman. "I would have more roles, but I tend to hand them off to the newer actors... as for film, I think I can certainly manage. I'm a bit of a miracle worker, after all."

"That's wonderful! Uhm..." She flattened out her dress, a little confused. "Have you seen my auditions...? Have you even seen me act?"

"Of course, dear. After hearing of these complaints I managed to see a few audition tapes here and there, and I must say you're incredible! You're near better than your own brother!"

"Really?!" She flustered, hand on her chest, "So this means...you'd get me in with your word alone?"

"Yes, yes. I can hardly understand why they wouldn't accept you beforehand, you're so talented and gorgeous!" He leaned next to her, grasping her free hand. "I can get you any role you desire... I can even mentor you, leave you with the finest of clothes!" He pecked her hand lightly as she squirmed, sliding her hand away. Dandy frowned, recoiling his grip.

"Is something amiss?"

"No, no, it all sounds wonderful, I just ... it's so much you know? But..." She looked into his eager golden eyes, "Surely there is a catch? This can't all be for free."

"No, none at all. I love helping beautiful actresses like yourself!" He scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her, "I have my powers and ties in the industry, why not utilize it? Especially when you're so unfairly treated...." He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slowly.

"Very generous of you..." She squirmed in his grip as he held his face near, a grin on his face. She thought to herself, not wishing to keep such an awkward situation. "W-Well... how shall we start?"

"I'd need to find the roles first, my darling," He traced her outlines, making her shiver as he whispered in her ear, "But it's so cold, so late right now... Stay with me, dear, I have a nice warm bed just waiting for you!"

"That's fine... I should be going..." She stood up, brushing off her dress as she looked down at him with an awkward smile. She attempted to head forward, only to be grabbed by her arms.

"But-!" His eyebrows tilted down, a pleading look in his eyes, "It's so dark and cold, and the direction- it's so dangerous! Haven't you heard of those gangs? It's not good for a pretty young girl like you...stay the night... stay as long as you need!"

"It was safe when I came back down, but I should get going now, before it gets any more dangerous in your eyes-"

"NO!" He grasped her arm hard, now tugging her back with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Pretty girls like you... shouldn't be risking your beautiful self at night. No, no... if you want roles with me, you have to stay the night, you could get all damaged..." He began to stroke her hair, looking up with a jagged smile. "Please, a single room all for you, though maybe rather chilly, but a hearth is always waiting for you... And in the morning we can chat, a lovely meal waiting for you, I can help you hone your skill, maybe look into some roles perfect for you... Anything you want, I can give you."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything!"

"I want to leave now...I'm not so sure about this."

"What do you mean 'not so sure'?" He hissed, yanking her back into his lap. "No, pretty girl, why not? Haven't you heard of me, my power? I can get you any role you want, or blacklist you forever. It's your choice." He grasped her chest as she began to squirm, discomfort shooting through the roof. "Besides... You're definitely gonna need some help getting in their, beautiful...." He squeezed, pupils shrunk with a wave of restrained anger. Madiha shrieked, elbowing him in the nose as she jumped up.

"Never come the hell near me again! I can go for much better than the likes of YOU, you fucking perv!" She kicked at him again, attempting to run out of the mansion. Dandy stood up, stomping forward as his face reddened, teeth grit.

"PAIN AND LOVE."

Madiha froze in her place, stunned at the cold that came over her. She felt her breathing quicken, vision brightening as a raucous of noises began to fill her hearing. Her mind raced with things as her nose stung, tongue-numbing with the millions of senses filling her every crevice, her body rushing with a million feelings as her chest grew cold. She looked back in a panic as Dandy smiled maliciously, crossing his arms with a cocky expression.

"You simply do not reject me, my dear Madiha. Why do you think I'm so highly praised? Everyone who submits to me gets to praise me to the world. The ones who go against... you don't tend to hear from them much after my encounters. Not like they know of our interactions, anyways. You will die a nobody. Resistance is something to let go of, dear."

"No..." Madiha clenched her fists, eyebrows furrowing with rage. Dandy's eyes widened, brows shooting up in surprise.

"No?!" He walked closer to her, hand tight on her shoulder. "You are not to be speaking, woman."

"That's.... Too bad...." Her arm began to twitch, much to Dandy's dismay. He tightened a grip around her loosening arm, shaking his head wildly. Madiha felt the air chill as she caught a sad blue figure in the corner of her eye. She groaned from the pain her heart began to give her, wincing.

"No, no, a tragedy for you. You are not to defy me, n-nobody does." He twisted her arm up, eyeing her angrily. "This is your end, you chose your fate and you must put up with your ignorance."

She clenched her fists tight, loosening her limbs as she felt a conflicting warmness grow within her. Rage filled her, along with a disappointment in herself. Who the hell accepts a mysterious letter out of nowhere? Even with his fame, she had been a fool. Was this really her end, so short and quick? No... she wouldn't let that happen. She'd be kicking herself in her grave if that was so, but just what is happening? It's all supernatural, this shouldn't be possible, but how does she fight back? There's nothing she could do but fight back. She shook her head, her senses slowly clearing out as she focused strongly. Dandy grew nervous as she began to wriggle her cramped arm, a perfume scent filling his own nose. He looked back in confusion, a vague figure beginning to form as Madiha loosened herself.

"No... this can't be happening...." He muttered to himself, trying to restrain his thoughts. "He said... he said only we had the capability..." He stared at the slowly materializing figure as the icy pain in Madiha's heart began to halt, her body now acting more freely. She caught a hint of the perfume scent, toppling forward as she caught Dandy. He was perplexed, staring behind himself in concern, Madiha too growing confused. She could make out a ghostly blue figure next to him, covered in lights, a set of horns that seemed bolted on by its right eye. It looked to be perpetually crying, almost seeming clothed with a dress, baggy sleeves and a cracked torso. It hovered its arms at a 90-degree angle, trying to intensify the cold, seeming almost nervous as to Madiha's location. It moaned softly as Dandy got lost in his thoughts, a perfume scent strengthening.

  
"It's all a trick, a facade... psht..." He began to chuckle as he found the figure of a robotic creature, with an exposed silver ribcage and a blocky head with horns. It had a clear lower half that seemed to watch the cylindrical item on its head, that came with some sort of ventilated opening. "This is just... some glorified perfume bottle...." He chuckled, his mind growing hazy. Madiha cocked her head as she looked at this new, odd grey figure. It's bolted eyes stay emotionless as it simply hovered, emitting stronger and stronger scents as Dandy cackled at it.

"You're... this... stand... No, this... I'm just tired, am I? Nooooo~" He began to sway, poking at the mysterious figure. "Brother said this only belonged to us, didn't he? These are rare occurrences...very few people had them... we are the lucky ones...." He spun around, now looking at Madiha. He looked disgruntled at the free-willed girl, shaking his head.

"This... it's no matter.... No, not at all... We are powerful, strong.... Some silly lavender isn't going to kill me, no, our powers are lethal... Madiha, beautiful... maybe I can give you... oooone more chance...." He giggled as he grasped gently at her shoulders, slumping over. "You're a gorgeous lady, anywaaays... Do me some faaaavors... I'll get you in, with your pretty pretty brother too, yes, of course... anything... you.." His thoughts became rather blurred, falling against Madiha's torso as he rubbed his eyes. "Hehe... pretty... yes... anything you want.. You'll be and.. Rich and famous... just like me... but you know..." He placed his hand on her hip, chuckling in a daze. "No one else quite has my ethereal looks and forms... you don't quite compare, but you're sure are a beautyy...." He finally toppled over, Madiha hopping back as he chuckled to himself on the ground.

"The sweeeet smell... Like a long-forgotten love... it can only do so much...." He dozed off as Madiha squinted in confusion, the blue figure now having faded. She scowled, kicking his head once more for good measure, sending him a few inches on the floor.

She now gazed at the grey figure, who floated over to her. It had an otherworldly essence to it as it gave her a metallic, rather grating coo. She grasped its cold clawed hand as it simply hovered, calm in her presence.

"What is this..." She said softly as it slowly began to fade as she shook her head. "Must have been a hallucination...Whatever he did to me..." she shuffled out, the doors creaking behind her. She walked into the dawning night, confused, frightened, and fairly distraught. Could she really had just thrown an opportunity of acting? No, that's unlikely... she still has a famous brother in the business, he could always help her out. It wouldn't have been worth it with a creep like the peculiar man. She shivered as she silently approached a phone booth, sneaking in, inserting a coin as she slowly rotated the dial. She nervously waited as the dial hummed, someone finally picking up.

"Katsumi...? Can... Can I come over tonight? I'm feeling kind of...unwell."

\---

She sighed, uncomfortable but relieved. To her luck, she had made it fairly successful in the business, never having to run into the man again. She looked up to Katsumi, smiling fondly. She may not have been there for the initial events, but she really would always be by her side no matter what, wouldn't she?

"Katsumi...?"

"Yea?"

"I love you..." She nuzzled her head against her. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you..." she sniffled, shoving away her traumas.

"I love you too... You're thinking about him, aren't you?" She frowned, looking to her with sympathy. Madiha sighed, nodding her head.

"I can't help it sometimes... we're getting closer and closer to him, his unsettling ways is just burned into my mind now... but... that's in the past. We can beat him." She smiled warmly, Katsumi returning the expression. "Will we be getting there soon?"

"Very soon... It should be a matter of minutes. I'm gonna beat that man to a pulp when we get there, you know." She grinned, petting Madiha's shoulder as she held her. "With all of us... he wouldn't stand a chance. And you guys can have your time with Aladdin again... All soon enough, guys!" Madiha hazily took in her encouragement as Katsumi gazed over to Michael, who kept a loose grip of Madiha. He seemed to be uneased, constantly squinted ahead as he shook his head.

"Something off?" Katsumi took note of his estranged actions as Madiha softly groaned in pain. He glanced at her, shaking his head once more.

"I swear I could see an odd, red creature, but... I'm so sleep-deprived, I doubt it's nothing at all."

"Well the buildings there up ahead, so it's a matter of minutes..."

_Ring Ring_

She paused, surprised at the soft rings of her cellphone. She hadn't gotten any calls since she's been there, but then again, Hirosh has just parted ways with them... perhaps he's lost? Hopefully not in any form of trouble... He was already too far away from them to help too much.

"Hello?"

"Katsumi... Oh, thank god..." Hiroshi's familiar timid voice leaked through, reassuring Katsumi's assumption.

"What's the matter, kiddo?"

"It's awful, I don't know what to do...these..these..monsters..they're all over.. I thought I'd be getting away, but I'm fearing for my life... cramped in this little room...."

"Hiroshi?!" She grew nervous at his fearful voice, noting faint sobs in the receiver. 'Where are you, what's going on?!"

"Maybe.. Maybe it's not so important for me right now... It's it's... haha..."He chuckled, his voice seemingly distorted. "It's almost nostalgic, really... we'll all have to face them... we'll all die... Katsumi... I've been waiting for you..."

"What? Hiroshi-"

**_ZAP!_ **

Katsumi shrieked as electricity filled her body, collapsing to the ground as the other two gasped. Michael was hit with a recollection, now growing fearful as Madiha looked around, confused. Was this a lightning strike? The weather was getting rather rough.

"Phehehehe..."

An electric chuckled got their ears, a pompous bitterness to it. Michael's blood began to run cold as he looked around, attempting to find a source. Madiha looked around in a daze, wincing at the growing pain in her head.

"UGH... You guys were always such a dumb group..." A faintly familiar voice hissed, now growing near. Michael caught the sounds from behind, timidly turning around to face his concerns. He gulped as he analyzed the disfigured woman, pupils shrinking.

There she stood, peculiar brunette hair still boxed away from her face, a hat which held a deep red telephone, her cheeks baring rotary dials. Her eyes seemed to begin to match her curious cheeks, only as an overlay. Her body twisted oddly, strings dangling from negative spaces in her body, her hands latched on by spiraled golden cords, legs otherwise intact. She chuckled as she eyed the man in green, malice in her square eyes.

"You... I almost had you two, you know. But now, look at you, so sleep deprived, your big and bulky bodyguard is passed out, and your friend here is in too much pain.... Hm.... Yes... It should be very easy, honestly..." She laughed as she extended her coiled arms, slowly reaching out for the two. Michael grabbed Madiha, jumping back as far as he could to escape her grip.

Rain soaked the two as he held a grip on the pained woman, mind beginning to rush. He did manage to defeat her before, but could he do it again? She already fell to it, she should be immune now, and Katsumi was unconscious, Madiha could only do so much... The now deranged woman stood across from him, seemingly waiting for a move to quickly tear down. Michael had to gather all his strength together, think as fast as possible... or they can kiss the mere thought of saving Aladdin goodbye.


	34. Nostalgic Nightmares

He sniffled, hazily leaning against Chelsea as she rubbed his back. The taxi driver was going slow as the rain picked up, leaving the group to silence. The car rattled constantly as they hit potholes, the backseats jostling tremendously. Billy could only hope they hit steady road, maybe a moment of sleep for him. The heat was on fairly high, keeping them warm through the stormy night, the radio low. Jazz was playing faintly, being rather washed out by the rain.

He gazed ahead, getting a glimpse of the cab driver through the darkness. He was pale and clearly tall despite his seated position, seeming to hunch over to fit in. The only other visible part of him was his dark, styled hair as a blanket hung over him which was patterned with various shades of grey. He seemed to have a low and heavy breath, Billy oddly able to pick up the sound around him. He propped up a little, wiping away his eyes. He glanced up to the mirror, catching the driver's eyes. He looked agitated, his eyes more yellowed and tired. He sighed as he leaned against Chelsea, reaching out for her hand. She grabbed it limply, sighing, looking drowsy. She smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, and perhaps of other drug varieties. She seemed faintly agitated, suffering some kind of withdrawal. It was clear she wasn't taking all these deaths well, just wanting to forget it all.

"Hey, Chels....?"

"Hmm?" She looked down to him, a faint smile on her face. They hit another pothole, shaking her more awake as the trunk held odd sounds, as if there were something stored there. It rattles ever so slightly, mainly creating large thunks along the way. She tilted his head up gently, getting a better view of him.

"Where are we going? I noticed we just keep going forward...kind of slowly."

"It's...." She eyed the driver, eyebrows shooting up, silently questioning him. He simply rolled his eyes, only speeding up a tad. "It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there, it's... I don't know, its something we both need."

"I see...I guess...When do you think we'll get home?" He cuddled up next to her, feeling drowsy from the day's events. The road grew smoother, streetlights slowly fading.

"Hmm...maybe an hour or two. I at least want a quick stop here, but we'll stay however long we need."

"Hey..." He buried his head into her arm, the heat of the cab warming him. There was a certain coziness arising in him.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't anything.. Too much, is it? I'm kind of exhausted..." He looked to her with red, tired eyes. She smiled faintly, patting his head.

"A surprise is a surprise, Billy..." She pat his head, his clothes faintly beginning to dry. He hummed slightly, energy leaving him in such a comfortable environment.

"Well if it's a surprise from you...I bet it'll be good." He sighed, leaning against her in silence. He watched the bright streetlights through the rain, letting himself ease. Chelsea seemed to look away from him, nodding gently.

"Yeah, yeah..." Chelsea gazed up, having the driver's eyes looking at her through the rearview mirror. He was clearly agitated, shifting his eyebrows up as if he was in some kind of hurry. Chelsea nodded, shifting her lips, looking down at the tired man. She seemed vaguely uncomfortable, sighing and nodding.

"Hey, Billy...You just got out of a lot of fighting, didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... A lot of fights..." He frowned, visibly uncomfortable at the mentions. He looked up at her in faint disapproval.

"Well...I doubt you've had the time to refuel at all. Do you need some water? I just remembered I had a bottle on me."

"Oh..Yeah, I haven't drunk in a while... Is it fine-?" His expression relieved, assuming that any discussion of the topic would vanish after this.

"Of course, Billy!" She brought a bottle out of her pocket, handing it to him. He opened it, noting a floral scent coming from it. He looked down, finding it to be cloudy, unidentifiable chunks floating within it. He held it to the window, trying to get a glimpse of the contents from passing streetlights.

"Uhh, whatcha doing, Billy?" Chelsea laughed in nervous confusion, her friend acting peculiarly. He looked to her with suspicion.

"Where did you find this?! Did you get it from the street or something? What is this?!" He shook the contents from within, solid bits thinking against the plastic. His face went near blank, his eyebrows tilted down. "This must be some kind of garbage!"

"Er- I- I found it by the bar at the club, yeah? If anything it might be alcoholic, but it could still get the job done. Why not try it? You need a fun drink after this night."

"No way Chelsea! You know I never wanted to drink! Have you had too much?!" He felt her forehead, putting the opened drink down. She grew nervous, eyeing the sloshing bottle.

"J-Just try it! You would try out all kinds of drinks when we lived together! When the fuck did you stop?!"

"What?! Chelsea..."

"I-I mean, you never know, I feel relieved with all this stuff, just drink it before it spills everywhere!" She clenched her fist, grasping at it again as she grabbed Billy.

"Chelsea, this isn't normal for you! Is this a trick?! Your way of getting back at me?! I had no control over what happened there! I'm hurting too!" He teared up, shoving her away as he backed up in alarm.

"Just drink it, for fuck's sake! Just let yourself go or some shit! We were both bound to be worthless bums and you know it! You left me in that shitty little house, not even helping mee! Nothing fucking matters!" Her voice began to crack, an angry, deeper voice echoing through. She pounced forward, yanking out another bottle as she shoved it in his mouth. He yelped, kicking her back into the door as he scuffled back.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO?! STOP THIS CAB!"

"Oh, you're idiots, both of you!" The car halted instantly with a loud bash, crackling heard from the ground. "Vincent, you gave yourself away, you utter ignoramus! How did you expect this to work with you being like that?!"

"V-Vincent...?!" He gasped, looking over at his friend, who was slowly changing back. The driver twisted back, neck long and disfigured. His face was pallid, black makeup surrounding his tired eyes in a smudged triangular shape. He had parted black hair, his abstracted blanket slowly lifting up.

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do when he's denying his...his... lovey-dovey girlfriend!"

"You knew they were broken up! You should know that overall Billy is head over heels for that ...effeminate man!"

"You try impersonating a chick you only know about from your roommates pitiful gushing!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Billy angrily interjected, vaguely identifying the faces. "Where the fuck is the real Chelsea?!"

"She's somewhere secret. Why, wanted to get it on or somethin'?" The shapeshifter jeered, shoving at him.

"Excuse me?!"

"I can see why you and Vincent roomed together... who else would be able to deal with each other's idiocy?"

"Stoooop calling me Vincent!" The other whined, coming close to finishing his full return, giving up on his trickery. He eyed Billy with his faded blue eyes, reddened and tired.

"Paradise?!" Billy eyed him as he came closer to his real form, his long messy hair and baggy sweater identifiable. His skin was reminiscent of bark, however, flowers peppered in his hair, skin cracking ever so slightly.

"Like I would ever call you such a ridiculous name." The gothic man scoffed, rolling his eyes, leaned against the driver's seat.

"Fine then, Victoor!"

"Oy!" He whipped out a root-like structure, pulling him close. "My full name isn't deserving of your tongue!"

"Who the fuck says it like that?! Fine, put me down!" Paradise shuffled, looking rather cramped in his position. Billy was feeling for the doors handle, Vic catching his actions as the backseat shifted. Hands gripped the backseat, Vic smirking with confidence.

"Leeet's get this shit over with already!" A ragged, deranged voice chortled. Billy shot up in surprise, attempting to look behind him.

"Ghhrk!!"

A ragged hand gripped him by his neck, slamming him through the back window, shattering it as he tumbled out. Billy gasped, glass cutting into him as he lay on the pavement. The doors open, the two taller, disfigured men in full view.

Vic neared seven feet, long, black tree root-esque appendages creeping out of his back. He mainly kept them hidden by a large, grey, abstract blanket that had a fur trim. His ruffled collar peeked through at times, a color similar to his pallid face. Whatever skin that shone had noticeable veins peering out, unusually dark purple. His neck was crooked and long, despite all, his way of dress was proper and gothic, high class and expensive.

Paradise, on the other hand, looked as of some kind of forest golem. His skin was wooden, like some kind of malleable, cracking bark. His hair was a darker dirty blonde now, flowers blossoming here and there, both in his hair and the crevices of his skin. He still wore his baggy clothes, the material seeming to have grown a foot with him. There was a stark contrast between the pair, Paradise slouched as Vic stood upright, unkempt with well dressed. Nonetheless, they both eyed him with a spiteful, bitter vengeance, ready to pounce at any moment. Paradise edged the trunk, banging the top with surprising strength. It dented, pried open just a little bit. Rattling could be heard inside, slithering and chuckling within. Banging soon followed within as Billy tried to pick himself up.

"KEEEHOOOO!"

A slimy creature burst out, jumping at inhumane height. He slammed down on top of Billy, nailing him down once more. He could feel a cold and large scaly tail lie on top of him, connected to a half of a shirtless man. He was boney and scarred, skin torn off and burned. His hair was long, brown and messy, various tools and wires tangled within it. Horns made of bone protruded from his forehead, his eyes deep and near hollow. What could be made were green irises, both eyes filled with blood. He held a manic smile on his broken jaw, pinning Billy down as he cackled wildly. His torso was covered in open and severe gashes, a lot of bone and muscle protruding outwards. Billy gagged at the horrific sight which pinned him down, pupils shrinking in terror.

"Perfect timing." Vic eyed the two with splendor and confidence. He moved forward, using his tendrils like a spider's legs. Paradise walked towards them with an ethereal ease, almost as if he were gliding. They both chuckled as the strange man clawed at Billy.

"I don't believe you know our dear friend here. Vincent, care to do the introductions?"

"Sure, Victor," They exchanged agitated yet cheeky glances, motioning at the mutated man. "This is Flea. You may not have met him all formally, or whatever, since he was always running around who knows where." He tapped his forehead, twirling his finger around in a circle. "He's unpredictable as shit, dude!"

"And he happens to be our most frayed wire, as well as holding immense power..." Vic held his hands behind his back, circling slowly around Billy. "Now, I've heard pray tell you've got many a scars and wounds throughout your life. A gang member, yes? Not to mention all this mess you've brought up." He used one of his spare appendages to measure him up and down in a certain disapproval. He shook his head playfully as Billy looked up to him in an angered silence. He couldn't have anything used against him.

"Oh, I know enough. Not fun when your ex-roommate goes against you, hm?" Vic smirked, crossing his arms. "We all know quite a bit about you, Billy. There's nothing you can hide."

Vic crept over, leaning down as a tendril reached out to Billy. It yanked off his cap, exposing his scar, among his other fresh wounds.

"Oh, perfect, perfect!" The disfigured man on top of him jeered, scratching at his wounds. Billy yelped, kicking him off and skittering back.

"Don't bother with it, boy. You're already missing half your blood, you haven't slept in a day- Do you really believe you're getting out of this alive?" Vic stated bluntly, an airiness to his voice. There was a deep handsomeness to it, the only attribute unchanged, still hissing with hatred.

"Fuck off. I've beaten you before and I can do it again."

"All on your own, dear boy? It's 3 against one, and each ability here is more dangerous than the last. You're on life's last leg. Don't get so cocky." He smirked, gaze piercing into him.

Billy eyed the trio, nervous. He hardly had a clue just what had happened to them, or what they were able to do now. He was aware of at least two of their past abilities, though seeing Paradise's newfound ability to change at will, and Vic's roots exposed even outside of his sleeping cabinet, something was clearly amiss. A new power had flourished within them, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know just what they could do.

"You...I can take you guys on."

"Ha, you and what army?! Your shrimpy ability can only grab one of us at once, and even then... Our special friend here has a unique ability! You couldn't successfully hold him down." Paradise chortled, elbowing Vic. "You hearin' this?"

Vic eyed him angrily, smacking away his arm with a root. Paradise frowned, crossing his arms as the rain filled the silence. Billy stared, perplexed.

"You're such a stick in the mud, man..." Paradise pouted, turning his attention back to Billy. "Well, whatever! There's no way you're getting out of this, unless you wanna join us! Then you can grab everything you ever wanted! Hahaa..."

His two companions shot bewildered and shocked glances at him. Flea tilted his head, as if he were a curious dog. Vic simply shook his head, frowning.

"Join you? What?! I'm not going back! You're dealing with an evil man, can't you see that?!"

"Damn it, man, we're all here for the pay! That Carsmile is loaded as SHIT! That's why we both joined, dumbass! Who cares about those guys you were with, if we do this, we will be SET for life!"

"What in the world are you doing?!" Vic grabbed the blonde's shoulder, jerking him around, eye to eye. "Are you an idiot? He's a traitor! If we brought in Demarco's ability, he'll just turn on us again!" He said quietly, eyeing Billy over his shoulder.

"I dunno.. wouldn't hurt to give him a second chance, y'know, ehhh- He could be useful to us!"

"All he ever was and all he ever will be is a useless corpse. Come on already." Vic pushed him back, now stomping towards Billy. Paradise shook his head, returning back to position. Billy was now standing up, backing away slowly despite attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Up up, no we don't, boy!" He slung a root out, grabbing him by the throat. He lifted him into the air, strangling him incessantly. Paradise grabbed Vic's shoulder with nervous confidence to him. He grinned sheepishly as Vic eyed him with irritance.

"Hey, what did we talk about, Vic-man? Save the best for last, eh? Eh?" He nudged him as he sighed, tossing him onto the ground. Nevertheless he looked gleeful, towering over Billy as he tried to pick himself up.

"Fine, fine... I suppose I can agree, I wouldn't want to waste so much energy on such a man..." Vic spit, a piercing gaze sent through him. "Our plan should be so quick, too... we might as well get our natural anger out at the moment." He stood there, the three standing above him. Vic smirked, swiftly kicking him forward, sending him back a good few inches. Flea sat, twitching, hands grasping the air.

"Ahe, come on! Quit stallin'! I wanna get into the meat of this!" He shot forward, biting at the air as he dug his bony hands into Billy's head. Paradise looked on in faint concern as Billy felt his skin tightening, as if it were being pulled apart. Warm liquid began to seep onto his face, a slow but painful sensation all throughout his body. Flea smiled wickedly as his eyes glowed, digging his fingers deep into his flesh as his ability went to work.

_Skiwwriikishhh_

"YUUYYYAAAAAAGGHHH!!!" Billy's voice pierced the skies as his scars opened up, blood now gushing out of his wounds. New ones and old ones opened up, some that had disappeared with time now return for the bloodletting. Flea shot back, now motioning wildly, prancing up and down as Billy withered in pain.

"KEEHEEEHAAAA!" He laughed wildly as Billy could only scream, now covered in blood. He looked maniacally at the disfigured man, the skin of his face and other areas being next to nothing. He was covered in blood, exposed muscle from his many scuffles now coming back to him. Tears ran down his face as Flea prodded at him, abnormally long tongue wriggling about.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect!"

"Perfect indeed, my peculiar friend." Vic neared him again, leaning over the gorey man. His roots traced his open wounds, quite pleased with the conditions. He exchanged glances with Flea, nodding in silent understanding. Vic suddenly snapped a root out, grabbing his neck in a near strangle as he picked him high into the air. Billy dangled limp in the air as Paradise bit his lip, now visibly uncomfortable and concerned.

"Why...." Billy managed, his airways being stopped by blood and the grasp of the roots. Vic chuckled, tightening his grip further as he shook his head in disapproval.

"Don't you remember, Billy? Don't you?! Your simple little trick that sent me flying, scarred and wounded. My neck will never be the same because of you! It's still trying to heal!" He reeled him in close, tracing his jawline. "But now... I will not be so foolish and defenseless..." He loosened his grip, eyes full of crazed vengeance. Billy wriggled his arms, thinking of what to do. He couldn't freeze him now, he's already in such a horrifying grip. Vic noted his arms in position and held them down with more roots, laughing along the way.

"What have I told you? Your ability is useless! As are you!" He growled, threatening to sling him forward, jostling him.

"This is only the first of the torment. The first of it all... I will have fun with my little puppet, and since the best is out of the way... your dying breaths will be immortalized for all to see, especially for your little boyfriend that you ran off from." Vic pawed at him, now tracing his scars too. Billy trembled in his grip, feeling more hopeless than ever before.

"Oh, just imagine it!" Paradise joined in, leaning on Vic's shoulder. "The horror of it all! He'd be so scared!" Vic rolled his eyes at his simple mind, sighing in agitation.

"It will scar him, torment him for the rest of his life. This is all his fault, after all. A soul he loved now torn from the world." He tugged at Billy's limbs, threatening to tear his tendons at any moment. It only weakened his skin further, blood beginning to coat his roots.

"Please..." Billy whimpered, sore from all the torment, "You guys are better than this, come on... Don't do anything to him."

"Oh, we're only assigned to you. Our friends will take care of Hiroshi. You could be better than you are. Yet, fate is troublesome at times..." Vic stretched, now knitting his brows as he yawned, Billy beginning to wriggle loose. Vic noted his actions, dropping him with a snicker. "Phoo... This can't go on forever... You know, I almost understand your desired friend. The boy has a neglectful father bestowed on him, it's not surprising for him to do such awful actions. Though some people have more self-control." He sounded judgmentally sympathetic. Billy just squirmed on the ground, his body in agonizing, immobilizing pain.

"Psh, who cares about all that! He stole one of my old friends!" Paradise manifested an ax in his hands, now swinging it around. "I'mmm gonna chop up that little man like firewood! His separated body immortalized for the whole world to see. But first...." Billy gasped, pupils, shrinking in anguish. He attempted to pull himself up, angry eyes piercing Paradise as Vic caught him. He motioned over to him, Paradise turning to view. He chuckled as the bloodied man inched closer to him.

"What, finally want to join us again or something?"

"Never. Never. Hell no. If you so much as go near Hiroshi I'll tear you limb from limb." Billy was now slouched over, a weak hand pointing him out. The taller men exchanged snarky glances and chortled.

"Phewhaaah! A dead man can't do shit! It's too late for yooou!" He raised his arms, joyed at the vulnerable man bringing himself to him. "You leave me in the dust, you don't even care about me anymooore!" He went to sling his weapon down, only to find himself frozen in his pose. Billy kept his arms the same, looking at the ground.

"You all underestimate me...underestimate us... You really don't know what you're up against, you know?"

Paradise's right arm began to feel particularly strained. He eyed it, confused and concern. Billy simply stared ahead, blank.

"I don't leave my friends behind, Paradise. I always come back. I tried to talk to ya. Hell, we even bonded under Carsmile. But since you hate me...I guess there's no chance anymore."

His wooden arm began to crack, Paradise's eyebrows shooting up. He looked back to Billy in panicked confusion.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

"Limb. From. Limb."

Paradise screamed as the arm fell down with a hearty thud, the ground shaking under it. He was still frozen in place, eyeing Vic and Flea frantically for some kind of solution. Vic stood with his mouth agape, Flea trembling with bewildered excitement. Paradise clenched his teeth, growing agitated.

"Fucking get him!" He screamed from the pain, Vic too flabbergasted to move.

_Vrrrrm  
_

"Uh- Uh-" Vic shot his tendrils out, grabbing Billy with four roots. He held his arms down as he looked at Paradise, at a loss for words. Paradise gave a weary grin, attempting to keep his facade up.

"You idiot! You can't hold both of us down, now can you?" He soon grew loose as Vic held Billy far enough, shaking his remaining arm. Billy squirmed frantically, unsure of who to freeze.

"You're dead meat, Billy! You hardly have any blood left, I bet you! Why dontcha let me immortalize it!" He charged forward, his arm struggling to keep the ax steady. _  
_

_Ptoo  
_

_Clink!_

"What?" Paradise retreated his arm, finding a dent in the car, parked a good ways away. Flea eyed it curiously, slithering closer to inspect it. It seemed to crinkle into itself, a dart found on the hood of the car. He pulled himself on top, the cab heating up quickly.

"Hey guys, Billy doesn't have any darts, does he?"

"Darts?!" His companions questioned in concerned confusion.

"Darts...?" Billy eyed the car, a faint realization crawling over him. It continued to collapse into itself, Billy growing nervous as his memory came back to him.

_Clunk_

"Ah-"

**_BOOSH_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"SHIIIIIIT!"_ **

Flea went flying into the air as the car exploded, the other two pacing away from it. They were all pushed by the blow, several buildings nearby threatening to catch fire despite the rain. They looked around frantically, Billy already catching on. He was simply conflicted, unsure of what entirely to expect.

Flea landed not too far behind them, only having gone high into the area. He stuck a landing on his thick tail, relatively unscathed from the fall. The damages of the explosion were hard to see among his pre-existing wounds. He scratched his head, looking around.

"What the hell...? What's going on?"

_Ptooo_

_Shlp!_

"Hk-" Flea looked down, finding a dart in his stomach. He gulped as the rest backed away from him, nervously keeping their eyes on him. His remaining skin began to dry up, sticking against his skeleton, looking immensely ghastly. His breath trembled, unable to scream as his throat was being constricted somehow...

_Vrrrrrmm_

He gasped as he began to feel compact, as if he were collapsing into himself. Vic kept a strong grip on Billy as he looked pained and disturbed. Paradise was utterly bewildered and disgusted as the man shriveled up, strained breaths as he seemed to laugh through the pain, unwilling to believe what was going on. He became fully skeletal, crinkling into himself as his hand was grasped outwards, reaching for life.

Billy felt his wounds mend together, although he was feeling quite nauseous despite all this. His dizziness mixed with everything else, blood loss, his shock, his weak and disturbed stomach. He vomited, a mixture of stomach acid and blood as Vic shrieked in horror, slamming him down as he waved his tendrils away from him.

"You could've ruined my fine material!" Vic examined his blanket and exposed clothing as Paradise rolled his eyes. He was still gripping his ax, nerves high as he trudged towards Billy.

"Stop being such a froufrou bitch and kill him already! I can see we fucking stalled enough!" Paradise slung his hand up, now charging at Billy. He neared him until something crashed into his leg, leaving him to topple over next to Billy.

"Dead meat, hmm? I recommend we keep stalling. You guys aren't getting anywhere anyway." A familiar gentle, previous monotonous voice finally chimed in. A sense of playfulness tinted it, an air of confidence.

"Who the fuck...?"

"Oh, Billy!" A feminine voice called out.

Billy eyed the two figures in shock as they dismounted the motorcycle. He spotted Chelsea running towards him, hugging him tightly as Paradise attempted to get up. Billy eyed the helmeted figure in joyous disbelief, the man looking at him with an assured smile.

"Tanx?!"

The man tapped his earlobe and nodded, pushing his deep purple dreadlocks out of the way. He waltzed towards the pair, the pointed straps of his hat swaying with him. Chelsea held onto Billy, seeming scared yet relieved.

"Yes, indeed... but, hey-" He motioned towards his ears again. "Your friend is helping me fix this soon, but for now, I still can't hear you too well, okay?" He held out his hand to Billy. He nodded with relief, lifted up by the tall man. Chelsea stayed clung to him, as if the traumas of the night became too much to handle.

"Oh, Billy..." She sniffled into his neck. Paradise was sitting up now, looking on in shock. Vic gestured at him, looking for any kind of victory at this point. Paradise shook his head, rubbing his chin in disbelief. Tanx eyed him sharply, ready for anything.

"How the hell did you get her?! She was- She was soup! Gumbo!"

"It turns out your stand deactivated on her when you, oh, forgot to put her in the cab and drove on over here. Such a misfortune, really." He waltzed over to him, hand on his hip with a smirk. He eyed him up and down, confidence rushed over him.

"You two should be an easy case, honestly." He glanced over to Chelsea, snapping his fingers. She looked up and locked eyes with him, nodding. She walked off with Billy, hand grasped over her locket. She trudged behind Vic, unbeknownst to him.

"Now what on earth are you talking about? Easy, really? You would become a wooden puppet in milliseconds with us."

"Yeah! What is even going on with you! We know what you can do now?"

"Do you now?" He kept an eye on both of them, attempting to keep up with the conversation. "What's it do then?"

"Er- You! You turned shit into fucking...raisins, man!" Paradise stuttered as Tanx eyed him coyly. Vic stood silent, arms crossed as he analyzed the man. He shook his head at both Paradise's absurdity and unrecognition.

"No, no... Why would you prose it like that? It..." He paused, Tanx turning his attention to him. "It's... simple, obviously. It shrinks things! They concave into themselves, rather grotesquely."

"If that's what you'd like to think, alright. Yes. That's it. Would you like to join your friend?" Tanx shrugged, playing along with them. Vic rolled his eyes, Paradise confused.

"Why the fuck would we- Grhb-" Vic wrapped a root around Paradise's mouth, halting his words.

"No, foolish boy. We already see your abilities. With the knowledge, we can now avoid it. Even if Billy has help now, he is still weakened. What can the lady even do? All she looked to be was quite provocative."

"Kuh," Tanx crossed his arms, laughing. He smiled gently, eyeing the lightning bugs around them. "Hmm..."

Vic tilted his head, following Tanx's eyes. Despite the rain, several fireflies scattered the sky. One landed on his own nose as he stood still, eyes focusing onto it. Tanx chuckled, amused at such an innocuous sight.

"Lampyridae. They must like you," He nodded towards the glowing bugs surrounding him. "Quite fascinating insects, aren't they? Do you know why they glow?"

"What? I am not some kind of child, we are not-"

"Bioluminescence, to be brief. It's fascinating, it's sort of a cold light, you see? They all have different flash patterns, too. Did you know this is like a way of breathing? They only glow when oxygen is present!" Tanx put his hands together, pleased to teach. Vic gazed, confused, eyeing the bigs as they flashed. He finally clenched his teeth, shooing away the insects as they scattered.

"Listen, yur- Agh! The..." A cold surface pierced his calf, causing him to shudder. Chelsea peaked out from under the blanket, a thumbs up as she rushed out. Vic caught her, lifting her up instantly as Billy flopped behind in fear. He sighed, trusting in their plan with worry. Vic furrowed his brows, now eye to eye with the woman.

"You-!"

"Oh, Victor, isn't it?" She reached out, tracing his face flirtatiously. "You know we don't mean any harm... Leave us be, okay?"

"You...you don't, huh?" His face softened, suspicions still sitting with him, but willing to play along. "But..."

"Why would we hurt you? You aren't Mr. Carsmile... if you just let us go, You'll be free! You don't have to don't this- Hiroshi can help you out instead!"

"Really? Would he truly..." He shifted his black-painted lips, considering her words. He looked to the side, pondering as his suspicions lessened to ease the possibility of an easier way out. "Hiroshi to help me?"

"Yes! He's just as wealthy as Carsmile! He's highly forgiving, too. You can go back to your normal life, and it'll be okay. No strings attached, either! Unlike your boss-man!" She gave him a warm, though slightly forced smile, his grip loosening. He pondered, believing in her more.

"Carsmile... he said-"

"Carsmile is full of lies. He's using all of you, all the while tormenting a faltering father and his tormented son."

"Tormented son.." He seemed sympathetic, as if in understanding and memory. His eyes were sad, questioning to Chelsea. "I'm sure his childhood must've been troublesome from a neglectful father... Though I'd think I'd prefer neglect to exploitation...." Chelsea's eyes softened as he seemed to linger, now rather gloomy.

"No, you don't understand. Aladdin- he loves his son. He didn't intend to do bad, I'm informed- He was there when it was possible! Carsmile is lying to you!"

Vic's eyes widened quickly in betrayal, dropping Chelsea swiftly. She landed, her exposed legs immediately receiving scrapes and bruises. Paradise continued to stare, clearly agitated by Chelsea. Vic, on the other hand, seemed to be reliving some depressive memory as Billy now held the woman.

"Vic, what had gotten into you? You.. believe? He stumbled a bit, almost willing to believe himself. They were talking about a man who turned friends against each other after all. Vic was hunching over, hands grasped on his head with a pained expression. His yellow eyes glowed, eyeing Paradise angrily.

"I.... I...Believe... I..." He looked immensely distraught, yet angered. Betrayal lingered in his mind as another voice seemed to fight through, attempting to retract his newfound thoughts. "N-No...! Like hell I would ever believe such nonsense...!" He looked at Billy with piercing hostility. "Of course theeey'd try deceive us! They're poltroons, they'll do anything to get out of this without a fight, huh! Try and get us with our emotions, kick us while we're down! I would never believe such...Hogwash!" He slung a limb forward, grasping Billy with terrifying strength. His lungs became tightening, breathing becoming harder and harder by the second. Chelsea looked to Tanx in panic and disbelief, he returning a similar look.

"There was always a possibility of failure... " Tanx raised his eyebrow, wagging his fingers. Chelsea noted, nodding as she backed away. She still eyed Billy with massive concern, trying to keep herself together for the moment. Vic was holding him tight, seeming to be in turmoil with himself on what to even do with him. He seemed hesitant, but raring to pounce.

"Thatta boy, yeah!" Paradise closed his fists in a faux cheer for the pallid man, "You... You know we can't trust em! They just killed our ally in cold blood, didn't they? M...Monsters!" He egged him on, admittedly starting to feel a tinge of regret, potentially backtracking. Was this really all true? No... Couldn't be...

Tanx eyed them, smirking as something went off in his mind. He wagged his finger to Chelsea, reeling her in as he stared intently on the tall, pale man. He looked at Billy, squirming in his grip as Tanx summoned his own stand. Vic was still distracted along with Paradise, the gothic man in personal turmoil as the hippie tried to motivate him. Vic's blanket seemed to sway, arms moving in a jittery fashion under them, leaving an opening. He aimed the creature's arms apart as Billy caught him, eyes lighting up in hope.

"Perfect." Tanx focused intently with a smirk.

"Just fucking throw him already or some shit! You could kill him so easily!"

"You are ...right..." He crept his arms out of his blanket, already gripping the air with fury. He seemed frozen with conflicting, as if he were unable to bring himself to grab Billy.

"Do it already!" Paradise yelled, clenching his fists as he began to come closer to them.

_Ptoo  
_

_Clunk_

Vic's eyes widened at the hollow thunk that echoed in his torso. He dropped Billy immediately, his caped blanket fluttering open as he frantically felt his chest. It was an odd sight, a clunky, wooden torso with familiar grey patterns, his ruffled collar still lying on top of it. It had diagonal doors which were ajar from the impact, the wood starting to shrivel and spark. Paradise looked on, anger and disbelief in his eyes.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU STALL THAT LONG?!" He yelled as Vic soon followed Flea's path, seeming to shrivel a bit faster as his chest continued to spark, flames alighting here and there. Paradise twisted around, coming face to face with Tanx's stand. Its arm was aimed, Paradise gulping as he tried to skitter back and duck.

_Ptoo  
_

_Sheunk!_

"Shit..."

It landed in the middle of his forehead, Paradise's eyes crossed to spot it. He sighed, gripping onto his ax for one last chance. He charged at them, swinging frantically as he began to cave into himself too, the friction causing flames to begin on him, as well. Chelsea pulled Billy back, jumping behind the motorcycle. Billy tried to watch in morbid curiosity, only for Chelsea to cover his eyes as she stifled her tears.

Tanx managed to consistently dodge with ease, Paradise's aim heavily stunted. He winced in pain, persisting until finally collapsing alongside Vic in a gathering of struggling flames. They finally went out in one final flame, shrunken, shriveled up wood left behind under burnt clothes. Chelsea moved her hand as Tanx sighed, looking back over to them. Billy gazed at the struggling flames as he choked, eliciting tears from his tender eyes. Chelsea held him close, allowing him to wail into her chest as she sobbed as well. Tanx leaned over the motorcycle, patting the seat gently. He caught their attention as he met them with a consoling smile, patting Chelsea's head.

"We should get going now... You guys could catch cold, and Billy's barely holding on at this rate." He held out his hand, Chelsea picking herself and Billy up with it. He was nothing more than a sobbing mess as Chelsea helped him mount the motorcycle. Tanx got to the steer, adjusting his helmet. He looked back, making sure Billy was sandwiched between him.

"Make sure he's secure- Grab onto my back if you need to."

"Hey..." Billy muttered softly, voice shaky.

"Yes, Billy?" He focused on his face.

"Where are we going?"

"First stop... We're getting you to my dad. He's a good doctor, and you need at least a brief rest. Chelsea will tell you the rest soon enough, I think." He smiled, holding his hands together. "Anything else before we head off?"

"No..I just wanna...rest..." Billy began to sway, slumping against Tanx's back, jittering wildly.

"I understand. Make sure you're secure, everyone."

Chelsea nodded, gripping Billy tight, scared to lose him for the night. Billy stayed still as the motorcycle turned on, the engines hum soothing Billy. Chelsea positioned herself as if to shield Billy from the rain, giving a thumbs up to Tanx. He nodded, driving off into the rainy night, the streetlights guiding him through the dark.

The motorcycle's engine revved softly in the rain, Billy feeling finally at ease in Chelsea's arms. He consistently sobbed, Chelsea along with him as Tanx stayed calm and focused. He peeked at Chelsea behind him, who looked deeply distraught.

"Where were you gonna take me..?"

"We are gonna stay the night somewhere, a hotel probably...I'm staying with Zumm Zumm, but I don't want to overcrowd her. Besides, I wouldn't mind a night alone with you...Valerie fell fast asleep ... She was way too upset, she went straight to bed when we got there..." She bit her lip, sucking in air with instant regret. "Oh, shit- What if she wakes up... And I'm not there- Oh, god-"

"Chelsea, don't worry... She was always a deep sleeper, y'know? We can always go back there if you're really worried, I could sleep on a floor or something-" He tried to compose his voice in order to keep Chelsea calm. His lips still quivered as Chelsea wiped a tear from her eye.

"Maybe.. but... Listen, Billy." She mounted her head on his shoulder, her face mournful. "We're only heading this way right now for a quick treatment. That cab those two stole... It was meant to keep going forward. There's something I need you to see... One last goodbye, from me and you-"

Billy gasped in understanding, newfound tears in his eyes. Chelsea frowned, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into him. All of them were practically cuddled up at that point, Chelsea clinging to Billy, Billy wrapped tight around Tanx. He could feel as the tall man shuttered, planting his face into his back, first with tears before he drifted off to sleep. Chelsea now rested against him, falling asleep as well. Tanx brought his stand out, hovering behind in protection and security as they neared the warmly lit cabin. A familiar man in a white coat in a hat was standing in the door, a gentle smile on his face as Tanx parked the motorcycle nearby. A man with deep purple hair, styled in a curly ponytail stood right next to him, leaning against him for warmth. Tanx grinned at the sight, the two older men motioning then in.


	35. One Last Goodbye

"I'm glad to see you all made it," The capped man said, helping Billy prop up on a guest bed. He was hardly awake, still swaying around. Chelsea sat on a bed nearby, tired and downtrodden.

"I had a feeling after I learned Chelsea's ability, that we could save Billy with ease. If not, well-" He pat the head of his stand with an assured smile. "It would've been fine."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less." He chirped as he stood up, heading to the fireplace nearby. He shifted the logs within, the flame burning brighter and warmer. "Go see if your father has everything ready. I think you'll need to stay with him for this, anyways. He can only bring so much in here, you know."

"Will do." He headed for the door, before turning once more, "Is that all?"

"Yes. I will keep an eye on these two while we wait."

Tanx nodded, finally departing. Dr. Dog turned to the gloomy pair, hand straddling his guitar. He sighed, pondering.

"Dooog...?" Billy groaned, trying to keep awake.

"Yes, Doctor Dog. I can see the pain medicine is working. I take it you remember me?"

Billy nodded, trying to make sense of everything. His body felt numb and empty, his head spinning wildly. Dr. Dog placed a hand on his covered lap, attention on him and Chelsea.

"We finally got some sense into Tanx, he's quite grateful to you guys now. It's a wonderful thing, but I wouldn't imagine him staying against you. You wouldn't believe what that Carsmile fellow tried to offer...phuh." He wriggled his hand, disgusted yet amused. He then went back to a more serious posture, eyeing Billy with concern.  
"Though I see he means business..." He turned to the woman in pink. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"Chelsea..." She sighed, weakness in her voice.

"Must have had a rough night, hm?"

"Yeah... I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I understand. Listen, my son told me of your plans with Billy, but I think my husband would like him to rest here for an hour or two. He needs to regain some strength before doing much...I'm sure you could use some rest, too." He noted her tired, red eyes. She nodded with a sniff, trying to stay composed.

"Does this mean Billy will be ok?"

"Surely. My husband is one of the best in the business, you know! All we need to do is some stitching and a quick blood transfusion- You're very lucky Tanx happens to be O negative... You'll still need about an hour to rest, though. I don't want to send anyone out of here with a pained and foggy mind. Especially in this weather!"

"Yes, sir." Chelsea sighed, slumping back. Billy moaned, losing consciousness ever so slightly. She heard a racket from the other room, as well as a gentle guitar playing in the room. She looked over to Billy in concern, slowly drifting into rest. Dr. Dog caught her gaze, stopping his music briefly.

"Your friend will be alright. They'll be in here soon, it shouldn't take long at all. You're free to get comfortable and rest a while. We'll have food waiting for you when you awaken." He smiled warmly, holding his hands together.

"At..F...Four in the morning?" She hesitated, not sure of her surroundings by this point.

"Give or take. I can see you're not an early bird, a strong night owl. You two need nourishment. especially Billy!" He paused as Dr. John walked in, wheeling in his supplies. He situated an IV pole right next to him, a little cart right by his side, necessities scattered about. Chelsea gulped at the sight of the needle, Dr. John prepping his arm.

"Dear, it's a simple transfusion and then some stitches where need be. Everything will be okay." Dr. Dog moved away from Billy's bed, now near Chelsea. "You may rest."

She sighed and nodded, resting her head on the pillow. She grew hazy as she watched the simple procedure begin, quickly falling asleep all the while. Her dreams were full of wonders, despite all the worry that lingered otherwise. It played off as a good day, the gang all alive, Billy back in her arms...

It wasn't too long until she was awakened by the smell of eggs and bacon, sausages and syrup wafting into the room. She opened her eyes, finding Billy, significantly more energized. She looked around, Dr. Dog keeping them company. Billy was eating away rather voraciously, seeming as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. He caught Chelsea propping herself up, stopping swiftly, a forced smile for comfort.

"Good morning, Chels!" He tried to perk his voice up, still sounding weak.

She smiled softly, love burning within her from his pure-hearted attempts. She sat up, scanning the walls. It was still pretty dark outside, so she only had a vague idea of the time.

"It just turned 5, Chelsea." Dr. Dog's warm voice echoed in the room. "A solid 2 hours of sleep. I wish you could get more, but I understand the urgency. Are you hungry?"

"Not really..."

"I see..." Dr. Dog stood up, grasping his armrest. "I'll fix up a small plate, anyway, since there are so many leftovers. I'd like you a little nourished before going out there!" He smiled gently, leaving the two to themselves. Chelsea looked to Billy, who was finally getting his senses back, in sad admiration. He caught her stare and turned to her, situating his plate.

"Hey, uh... this stuff is good as hell, Chelsea! You just need to try it- Hey!" He scooted over, patting the sheets next to him. "Come on, come on!"

"Billy..." She simpered, scooting into the spot next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop. He looked at her, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"What's up?" He turned his eyebrows down, sounding hesitant and worried.

"Are you alright?" She rubbed his back gently, finding it to be surprisingly warm. He gave a nervous smile, nodding his head.

"I'm getting better, yeah..." He pushed the morbid memories to the back of his head, wanting to keep cheerful for Chelsea. He looked down at his plate, brows rising as he looked to her again.

"Hey, you should try some!" He aimed a forkful of eggs towards her. She shook her head as she giggling, brushing it away. He retracted it, placing it in his own mouth.

"I'll not very hungry... I'll be getting my own, anyways..." She pushed her brown hair behind her ear, sighing. "Do you think you'll be ready to go soon?"

"I guess so... Are you sure you don't wanna rest here anymore?"

"I'm sure... I'm a bit anxious to get where I need you to go, kinda..."

"I understand...Chelsea?" He put his utensils down, Chelsea staring into his eyes. He sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt as his friend looked concerned.

"What is it, Billy?"

"I...Okay. I'm coming with you with what you want to show me, ok? I wanna hang out with you a bit after that but..." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I changed my mind...I gotta go back, y'know?"

"You do, huh?" She sighed, backing up a bit. "Well... I won't keep you too long."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about what just happened and...I left Hiroshi behind. That's just selfish of me...I'll hang out with you for a while, but I'll have to leave again soon. But, hey-" He moved his hand, squeezing her own in reassurance. "When we kick his ass...I'll hang out with you. Say... maybe tomorrow?" He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her. She laughed along, nuzzling into his chest.

"Promise?"

"Well... I bet on it. I'm pretty strong, after all!" He playfully flexed his arm, surprisingly toned muscles peeking through. "I can take him!"

Chelsea chuckled with love, patting his arm as the door opened once more. Dr. Dog entered with a tray, serving sizes a bit smaller than Billy's.

"I made more than this, but I know you're not too hungry..." He raised his eyebrows, finding the two bunking together. "Ah, I see...I'm afraid I can't fit two plates on one tray..."

"You can place it over on my bed... I just need a moment." Chelsea sighed, leaning against Billy, who continued eating.

"I understand." He did as she said, now readjusting a log in the fireplace. "Call if you need anything." He left the room once more. They let silence fill the room for a few minutes, Billy's arm around Chelsea. She was sobbing sporadically, trying desperately to keep herself composed. Billy pushed his tray away, slumping back as he gripped himself around Chelsea. He sniffled, nuzzling his head on her shoulder.

"Is it ok if we just stay here..for a few more minutes..." His voice was shaky once more, assured they were alone. Chelsea took him in fully, sighing weakly as she nodded.

"Of course...I think we both need some time to cool down before we leave out..." She pet his chest gently, locked in his tear-filled eyes. "I know I'm gonna break down all over again when we get there...."

"Where are we going, Chelsea?" He sighed, gazing at her.

"Billy..." Her voice quivered, "Do you remember... How we were in this town a lot? It was kind of like our home and all..."

Billy nodded quietly.

"Do you remember the big oak tree, right by that abandoned park we hung out in?"

"The one everyone carved into?"

"Yeah... We..." She choked, biting her fist before continuing. "Jimmy... Me and Valerie buried him under it when we left. We couldn't bear to leave him there. Since it was on the way to Zumm's...." She finally stopped, finding herself overly emotional again. Billy rubbed her shoulders, nodding.

"I know..." His voice trembled along. "We... Should pick up some flowers for him. Maybe later get him some from that old rose garden up ahead..."

"Maybe..." She quieted down, the crackling of the fire soothing the too. They sat in silence for half an hour, sprinkled with sobs and wails. No one wanted to talk yet. All they wanted was peace and comfort.

Dr. Dog peaked in, the two just holding each other. He frowned with concern, but left him be as he turned back to his family. The smell of coffee filled the house as he made his way back to the kitchen. Tanx sat while Dr. John poured himself a cup, yawning.

"Whenever those two leave I need to sleep, but..." He sipped from his cup, "For now..."

"I'm not sure how much longer they'll be here, but they seem quite melancholic. I'm getting concerned about them, but at least they're resting..."

"Well, Tanx took a while to get back up, and that the boy was missing a lot of blood... His body was under a lot of stress. They're both welcome to stay as long as they need." Dr. John sat himself down, peering out the window. "That sun isn't coming out for a while, either..."

Tanx sat silently, hesitantly eating his food. His eyes seemed to be startled, his mind busy. Dr. Dog looked at him with concern, interlocking his fingers. He leaned forward to his son quizzically. He tapped the table, causing Tanx to look up.

"Is everything alright son?"

"I don't know..." He put down his fork, tapping the table. "I wasn't thinking while I was out there but...I had forgotten Litzsomania's effect on a living being. It's...a bit morbid, I guess."

"I see... Are they...?"

"I never stayed to see its full effect on a human, but I don't think so."

Dr.Dog hummed, tilting his chair back in thought. He crossed his arms, bobbing his head.

"You know... Mr. Carsmile... Do you think those enemies had ill intentions?"

"The three out there just tried to kill Billy, so, yeah."

"Well, wasn't that your original intentions? I was sent to kill Hiroshi and his relatives, and look at us."

"I guess so..."

"Do you think...maybe they didn't deserve it?"

"Hmm..." Tanx shifted his food around a bit, keeping his eyes on his father. "Well... we all acted in defense since they wouldn't quit it, so I'd say so."

"Son..." Dr. Dog leaned forward, elbows on the table. He rubbed his temples, one eye squinted in a bit of pain. "I've been thinking... Mr. Carsmile has a tendency to recruit many young folks, and emotionally vulnerable people. He reeled us in with the money and gave us a convincing argument at first. Then we learned the truth. Don't you think that maybe several others are in the same boat?"

"Some people have cruelty in their hearts, dad."

"And some people are desperate. Think of it- Out of the people I am aware of, many of them were young adults, struggling to make it in the world. All of them desired money. Some others were emotionally manipulated into believing whatever it may be- Be it their targets were murderous abusers or they would be able to start life anew with a family member. Tell me, Tanx, could you estimate the age of those you fought against?"

"Uh..." Tanx put down his fork, scratching his chin. "The two tall ones were probably about my age...maybe a little older. I think they're in their early 20s. And the serpent guy... his 40s?"

"Young adults just looking to get paid... It's interesting, really. Serpent guy...? I believe I've seen him with his ability, I'm aware he has a history with Carsmile, thus his loyalty to him."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing really in particular... Just...maybe keep a little more empathy. We can never tell who is evil and who is true here."

"Well, all I know is those guys wouldn't back down, even with Chelsea's ability!"

"And what is her ability?"

"Well..." He looked back, unsure of how to word it. "Basically... If she says something that is even slightly plausible to her target, they will believe her."

"What did she say?"

"Basically he told them that Carsmile's the bad guy, Hiroshi would be glad to help them, that kind of stuff."

"Then there are two possibilities." Dr. Dog began tapping the table in thought. "On one hand, maybe they truly believe Mr. Carsmile. On the other hand... They could be under some kind of control. Maybe what that man offered came with some, say, mind control?"

"You think?" Tanx sat up, considering his words. "Well.. they did hesitate on continuing after Chelsea...." He quieted down. "Well... maybe they'll be okay."

_Creaaaak_

The family looked up at the guest door, Billy and Chelsea peeking out. They were huddled close, their clothes now dry. They looked solemn, still, shuffling towards the dining room.

"Are you feeling better?" Dr. John spoke up, getting up promptly. He rushed to them, placing two fingers on Billy's wrist.

"Yes, I think so. We should be going now." Billy stated as if he were in a hurry. Dr. John nodded, checking over his stitches.

"Are you sure you're not weak? Dizzy?"

"Yes, sir. I'm much better."

"Alright, then. Safe travels!" Dr. John smiled, making his way to the bedroom. Billy brought his gaze over to Tanx, who was silently eating. He motioned Chelsea to the door, sitting himself down next to the man. He pat his shoulder, grabbing his attention with curious brow.

"Hey, Tanx...?"

"Hmm?" He put his fork down, now focused on Billy.

"I gotta know... Why'd ya save me?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean... we did kind beat you up.. And... well..." He motioned to his ears.

Tanx smiled, looking over to his father. He tapped the table in thought.

"Hey, dad?"

"Yes?" Dr. Dog replied.

"Can you go grab them some coats? It's pretty cold and rainy out, still."

"Of course!" Dr. Dog got up, stumbling a but before heading down the hall, "I'll try to find good fits."

"Thank you!" He turned back to Billy, hunching over a little bit. "Okay... Well... The reason why I saved you is that Mr. Carsmile is after us. Especially my dad, he sees a lot of power in his ability on top of the fact he 'betrayed' him... and now I have too. He wanted to make some deal to make our powers stronger, but we declined, and it could end up lethal..." He looked behind himself once more, seemingly flustered.

"So..." Tanx looked back to Billy, who tried to come up with a reply, "You saved me... because...?

"Because I need you to kill Mr. Carsmile. Think of this as... an apology, maybe. But you need to go back to your friends. With everyone's stands together, I know you can take this down. My dads are already under enough stress, I don't want the threat of some deluded actor sending people to kill them to lurk over their minds, too! I swear this stress is making my dad sick, too-" He gestured to the man in the closet," He's looking a little more pale than usual... I just know it's getting to him. They know where we live and everything... Please, Billy- Defeat Carsmile." He grasped the curly-haired man's shoulder with near confident but pleading strength. Billy nodded with a smile, picking himself up.

"I will, Tanx. I'll make him regret the day he was born. He's after too many people, after all... Thank you." He turned to leave but paused swiftly. "One more thing..." He locked eyes with the helmeted man once more.

"Hmm?" He questioned his stare playfully.

"How did you know where we were?" He leaned himself against the back of his chair, tilting it upwards.

"It's easy," He crossed his arms, resting his legs on the other chair, "Mr. Carsmile tends to get ahead of himself, you could say. He's made careless mistakes. See, he wanted me to team up with Vic and Paradise instead, but I turned him down. He also tried to get my dad...brought his weird little friend...a guy in a feather coat. He was here about a few hours ago and revealed the location before I ever agreed."

"I see... What did make you change your mind about us?"

"I'd have to owe it to my dad..after telling me Hiroshi was a kind spirit, it just finally settled in me. I heard the plans with Chelsea and you and decided to just come down." Tanx raised his eyebrow. He took in Chelsea, her hand tapping the doorknob as she stared at the rainy sidewalk. "Is there anything else? Ms. Dagger is looking quite antsy."

"No, I... Well. I just can't thank you enough. I'll see ya, Tanx." He shifted back towards the door.

"No problem. Good luck to you."

Billy smiled as Chelsea opened the door. She shivered as the breeze blew in, the tall man in blue looking over her shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dr. Dog's soothing, matured voice caught them. He was hurrying down the hall, two complementary jackets slung over his shoulder. He waved around a pair of umbrellas in his hands, wagging one side to side in a hurry. "You're not going out like that!"

The young adults paused, turning back to him apologetically. Dr. Dog shoved the umbrellas under his arms, grabbing the coats, handing them over respectively. Chelsea received a deep red leather trench coat with fur trimmings, and Billy a fuzzier blue coat.

"I can grab you a raincoat to pull over yourself, I only had the one leather... and button them up as much as possible!" He wagged his finger at Chelsea, taking and handing out the umbrellas. Chelsea smiled weakly, buttoning her coat down far enough to allow her to drive out. "And feel free to keep them! I know I have plenty!" He patted his long white coat with a grin.

"Thank you, sir. I think this will do." Chelsea gripped the handle again, her other hand wrapped around her clear umbrella. Billy eyed the family members warmly, grasping Chelsea's shoulder to halt her.

"Hey..." He rubbed the back of his neck, Tanx and Dr. Dog's attention still on them. "Thank... thank you guys so much. If it wasn't for all of you, I..." He choked up, pressing a hand under his eye, "I'd be dead in the streets...and so might Chelsea. I really owe it to you guys."

"You owe us nothing, Billy. It's the least we could do." Dr. Dog leaned forward, taking the man in a hug as he choked up some swift tears. "There, there..."

"All you'll have to owe is our little deal." Tanx winked.

"It was my plans, anyways." Billy shifted away from the older man's arms, giving his son a thumbs up. "Goodbye, you guys."

"Stay safe!" Dr. Dog waved them one more goodbye as Billy closed the door, his umbrella opened over himself and Chelsea.

"Billy... Can..." Chelsea tapped the handle of the motorcycle, parked under a shady tree. The rain still poured in as Chelsea wavered her umbrella around. "Okay..." She mounted the driver's seat, holding her hand out.

"Could you hold this umbrella...somewhere... No, no, wait- he always had a little pocket on the back of here for his stuff. Can you feel around for it and put it in there?" Chelsea worked it out in her mind as she handed Billy the umbrella. He took it, curiously as he plopped it in a section melded onto the back, leaning against an aged baseball bat. Familiarity began to leech into him as he twisted back to the woman.

"He..."

"Billy ... grab onto my back. We"ll talk on the way. It's not too far from here." Billy wrapped himself around her, using Brain Police to keep the umbrella above them. Chelsea revved the engine, sighing woefully as she headed forward. Billy nuzzled his chin on her shoulder, pondering their destination. Chelsea sniffled, keeping her trail steady as Billy stay silent for her focus. He held off conversation for the first part of the ride, as not to perturb her. The rain pattered against their protection, creating an ambiance for them.

Billy allowed it to be a silent ride, leaving Chelsea to her thoughts. He'd be lying if he didn't need more time to think to himself, too. Something about the rain helped calm him, almost... This was the safest he's felt in weeks. He hummed gently as Chelsea kept her head up, eyes brightening.

"Here..."

The bike stopped slowly, right by the side of the park. The moon was lowering, the sky still a hazy deep purple as the rain relentlessly poured down. Chelsea leaned forward against the steer, Billy loosening his grip as they took in the atmosphere The park was empty, dark and dilapidated, naturally. Graffiti was splattered everywhere, dents and rust over swings and slides. There was a large sandpit, heavily unleveled through the years. Billy sniffled from the nostalgia, recalling many memories from his past.

Though, the main eyepiece for the two was the large, aged oak tree. It slumped from weathering and water, vandalized by years of graffiti. Much of the place had been claimed by The Fratellis, the tree far from an exception. The whole area was a general hotspot for the gang, but the tree itself held up as some part of history. Many carvings told a gradual story of the area, and how things may have begun and ended for some. Chelsea took Billy's hand gently, picking him up as she hesitantly trudged towards the tree. Billy could feel his heart rate beginning to spike up, nearing a fresh patch of dirt. Above it in the tree read largely, 'LONG LIVE ST. JIMMY!', an etching reminiscent of Revolution Radio right by it. Billy put a hand to his mouth, tears already rushing to his eyes.

"He really was a great guy..." Chelsea's voice was meek, leaning against Billy. "He'd give his life for any poor kid he found on the street..."

"Yeah..."Billy nodded, rubbing at his eyes. "God...If only I hadn't fucked up...."

"Fucked up? Billy, no..."

"No, I fucked up... I hardly tried to defend my case... I was just a pushover. That spawned a serial killer... I wasn't able to stop Vienna... so many innocent lives are gone because of me... I was nothing but a burden to you guys... Jimmy...Fuck..." He began to tremble, collapsing onto the soggy grass. He bawled, clenching his teeth tightly as he withheld screams, face burrowed into his thighs. Chelsea knelt beside him, breath quivering.

"Billy no, no, no..." She wrapped herself around him, rubbing her face against his back. "You couldn't do anything to stop this... We were foolish to believe the newbie just because he was so close to you... And there was no way you could've stopped her. She seemed to be a persistent woman... It was out of your hands. Besides.." She closed her eyes, gulping loudly, "I always had a feeling he'd die like this."

"Dying for the masses... He'd always put himself in harm's way for us... damn it... DAMN IT!" He punched the ground.

"Billy..." She rubbed his back gently, shaking her head. "Maybe... Maybe it was fate. We knew this would happen someday. The blame can't be put on any of us."

"You think so?" He revealed his bloodshot eyes to her, eyebrows turned downwards.

"Yes... He died too young, but life can be cruel sometimes. I can't help but feel like the good is always taken too soon from our lives...But... you know what Billy?" She lifted herself, hand on his shoulder. "We only have so much control in our lives. We can't let these mistakes, these helpless tragedies drag us down forever. Jimmy was an amazing spirit. After all of this is said and done, we only have happy thoughts to embrace."

"I guess... but... It's-" He now faced her, composing himself. "None of this is right... None of it! It's just like having your family taken from you. This never should've happened... I'm so sorry..."

"It isn't your fault Billy, I swear. We mourn now, but promise me something, Billy?" She held out her hand to the downtrodden soul. He knit his brows, taking it.

"What is it?" He asked softly as she lifted him. Chelsea attempted a weak smile as she took in his dark eyes.

"After all this has passed... please don't ever beat yourself up about it. It's out of your hands, and what's happened has happened. Mourning is necessary, but we can't linger on it forever. You have to celebrate the life that was had, you know? I know how you can be, I know you're sensitive deep down but... Jimmy was a wonderful guy. He wouldn't want your memory of him to be so centered on his death."

"He...He was an amazing guy." Billy gave a small smile, nostalgia in his eyes. "Maybe you're right... I mean, I don't know where I would be without him. Dead, maybe?" He scoffed, "I had so many people save my ass, but Jimmy was the first... He brought me into this big family, he really did care for everyone. I...guess it's kinda out of my control, but man, does it suck..."

He held Chelsea close to him as she nodded, umbrella shielding them as they stood at the edge of his grave. Billy let another tear trickle down his face, sighing in remorse. Chelsea sniffled, gasping as she gazed ahead.

"What is it, Chelsea...?"

"Look..." She pointed to a deep green stem, right in front of the marked tree. It swayed with the wind, its bud beginning to tremble. The two stared in awe as it blossomed slowly, green rose petals revealing itself. Other leaves began to bloom around it, as if more were to come.

"That...That's so sweet of you guys..." Billy wiped a tear away, rubbing his friend's shoulder. Chelsea simply shook her head, eyes welling with tears.

"No... We...We buried him 3 hours ago... No one was able to plant anything..." She turned her gaze to the confused man, "I...I think...this..."

"You..." He kept his gaze on the bright green rose. "If you didn't...then... maybe this is his goodbye...?"

Chelsea choked, slamming her face into her hands as she let out a high pitched cry. She trembled in the cold, Billy holding her as tight as possible. They could swear they felt a warm presence passing by them. The tall man couldn't help but let himself cry once more, a soft voice filling the air.

_"I'm sorry, Billy.... Chelsea... Good luck out there. You'll do great..."_

The pair's voices strained with shock as the cried harder into each other's arms. They swayed with the wind as it thundered, Billy wincing in realization. All of this... it never should've happened. What could he do to prevent all this? His whole gang would be content right now if it weren't for one thing.

"Chelsea..."

"Yea...?"

"I know...I know..." He stuttered, anger rising within him.

"What is it, Billy?" She placed her hand on his face with concern.

"This could have never been our fault...it's... it's all that damn Carsmile's fault. He wants everyone associated with Hiroshi, with me, dead! That...That bastard!" He let go of her, clenching his fists, "He's ruined so many lives! Chelsea, I think it's time... I can try and save someone, at least... I can prevent his wrongdoings.... I can..."

"Billy..." She traced the outline of his jaw, forever charmed by his spirit. "I know you can...I'll... I'll let you go now. Your baby needs you. Maybe... With Carsmile gone, Jimmy's spirit can rest peacefully. He will be grateful to you."

Billy wiped another tear away, gazing at his transportation. He puffed his cheeks, seeming to be unsure of how to leave. Chelsea reached in her jackets, searching around, catching Billy's attention. She brought out his hat and a pair of keys, handing them over.

"Billy...Here..." She placed the cap on his head, dangling the keys out. "Jimmy's motorcycle... He'd want you to have it. Before you say anything, me and Val still have our rides. You need it more than us... think of it as a keepsake. We- Jimmy- Will always be with you."

Billy nodded, taking the keys with a gentle grasp. He cupped them in his hand, sighing as he looked forward.

"Damn..."

"Are you nervous?" She draped herself against him.

"Very..." He clutched the key, pointing it forward, "But they need me. We can't let that disgusting old man live. I need to go."

"Well..." She pawed at his hand playfully, "I can walk you to your ride... Besides, uh...I kinda need a ride to another phone booth. Wanna get home while being able to think to myself, and all."

"Of course, Chels..." He loosened his grip, allowing Chelsea to hold his hand as the walked to the motorcycle. They mounted sadly, Billy turning the ignition as Chelsea grabbed his back. They followed their previous position, Brain Police protecting them from the weather as they drove. It was a short drive, Billy backtracking to allow a shorter drive for Chelsea. He felt himself feel nauseous as he looked ahead of the phone booth, his last fight still so fresh in his mind. Chelsea got off as Billy kept the bike idle. He looked at her as she looked to him, melancholically.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"Yeah, but..." Billy gripped his knee, leaning forward. "I'm gonna visit you guys as soon as possible, as soon as we defeat him. I hope that's not too soon from now..."

"You better..." She chuckled, twiddling her thumbs.

"I promise ya... besides... I'd love a fun time with you guys again, worry the last thing on our minds...I miss those days, but we can get 'em back." He playfully batted at Chelsea's arm, who could only give him a warm smile.

"I would love that..." She sighed, gripping the change in her pocket. "Hey, I... I know you're in a hurry, but- Do you think, I don't know...Just in case..."

"Hm?" Billy tilted his head curiously. Chelsea simply leaned in, cupping his face once more. He blushed as she met him eye to eye.

"One before you go.... For old times sake?"

Billy smiled at her request, eyes half-lidded. He leaned forward, pecking her forehead as he hugged her. Chelsea's eyes widened happily at his easy compliance, savoring the moment. He pulled back from her grasp, leaning against the steer.

"Oh... Billy Super Duper..."She grinned, remembering the older, simpler times of their life. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Chels... I'll see you soon!" He grabbed the steer, "When I come back, we're gonna have the most fun night ever! Maybe we can be the best friends we used to be after all this!"

"I'll count on it, Billy. Goodbye!" She waved him off as he drove into the night. She lifted her umbrella as a small ping came from her pocket, a soft blue glow following. Her eyebrows shot up, making her way to the phone booth as she pulled out her pager.

_'You better tell that Billy to get back to his man!'_

She chuckled, throwing some change into the slot. She dialed swiftly, still eyeing her pager.

"Don't you worry about a thing."

\---

"Damn, I want a woman like that!"

"Maybe if you boost up your stand, you could."

The two jest with each other in a dimly lit room, Nastassia throwing a wink to Swan. He blushed, rolling his eyes. They stay tuned in to the floating blue screens, each scene playing out in front of them.

"Listen, Stasia, I give it my all! Maybe you gotta pick better combos!" He jeered at her, crossing his arms.

"Hey, I gave them what they needed to do! Their stands would have worked perfectly together if they didn't feel the need to bicker like an old married couple!" She laughed, tapping the desk. "They were a mess!"

"Man, were they... That Vic dude sure is somethin'. Did you hear him? 'Demarco?' He's not Carsmile!" He snickered along with her, wriggling his fist in the air. "Has he gotta problem with the name Swan?! Can't help what my mom wanted!"

"Psh, yeah. Why did she name you Swan, anyways?"

"I don't even remember... Maybe it's cuz she always saw my beauty or whatever. She was a weird kinda hippie when she had me."

"Like Paradise?"

"Oh, nah. She's free-spirited but kinda rigid, I guess. Real tough cut. Paradise is waaay lazier than her. I'm sure he could put up a good party, though."

"You think?!" She smirked, shaking her head. "All that I've seen of him, I'm pretty sure at this point all he wants is to get stoned day and night. And his house- Auch! What a slob."

"Pft, hey!" Swan shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "Maybe he could be fun!"

"MAYBE! You just want the party life!"

"Oh, shush..."

"I can't believe this," A familiar deep and bitter voice echoed in. Mr. Carsmile stepped in, the back of his hand against his forehead. "My first three are already gone?! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Mr. Carsmile, sir!" Nastassia bounced up, looking to console. "I wouldn't worry too much. It's kind of on me... They had powers that would work wonders together, but don't forget they were the ones knocked out at the beginning of the mission without too much struggle! Our other units are much more powerful and competent. Don't you worry!"

"Wonderful..." He gripped her petite hand, kissing it briefly. She flustered, smiling assuredly. "I can always count on you. You're such an intelligent girl."

"O-Of course, Mr. Carsmile! Though, I don't know what to do about Tanx- I have no idea how that happened."

"Fret not, my dear. Demarco, you were able to ...affect him, correct?"

"Heh, yeah! He should be transforming quite soon!"

"Yes, good... and you already have everyone set out for Saei and the rest, correct?"

"Yup!"

"They've already set out! Hiroshi's like a deer in headlights! We're gonna get him soon!" Nastassia chimed in again with glee.

"Wonderful... Is my dear brother on the way?"

"Yes, he should be here soon."

"Perfect... everything is falling into place. Keep up the wonderful efforts, you two." He bid them farewell, making his way to the back. Nastassia and Swan went back to position, enjoying their quasi-soap opera.

\---

"Damn..." Tanx gazed outside, the sun trying its best to peek through the sky. "I hope they really can make it..."

"I wouldn't worry deeply." Dr. Dog pulled up one of the top sheets of the disheveled beds, smoothing it out. "They're a strong group. With our help, I think Billy should be fine for a while himself."

"You're right..." Tanx turned around, pondering. "Since that's all over... Do you need any more help?"

"No, I'm just fine."

"Good. I'm gonna go check on my collection." He exited the room, closing the door gently.

"Have fun, son." He smiled, yanking another sheet up the bed. He rubbed at his temples once more, wincing and groaning.

Tanx quietly opened his door, peeking into the wooden surroundings. It was a peculiar room, aside from an average single bed and bedside table, There was a desk surrounded by two shelves, environmental tanks lining them neatly. He grinned as he eyed a particularly large one which sat on his desk. He rushed to it, eyeing through the glass container. Slowly, a small, pink orchid mantis revealed itself timidly, much to Tanx's delight.

"Hello, my little Dolce!" He opened the tank, allowing it to crawl onto his finger. He held her with a gentle touch, cautiously patting her pinkish head. It swayed its arms in delight as he scritched its antennae, all very patient in his hand.

"Such a beautiful girl..." He placed it down in its tank, though it seemed to keep a focus on Tanx. It motioned its arms, its owner taking great notice of this. He followed her trail as it pushed over a leaf, revealing several eggs to the young man. He gasped softly, smiling wide at the discovery.

"Oh, you're a mother, Dolce! How incredible!" He pushed his face to the enclosure, attempting to count them all. "This is simply wonderful... you're such a rare species, and now we have so many to release, to study!" He sighed with dreamy excitement, "I remember raising you from such a young age... When your egg hatched, I couldn't have been happier. Such a gorgeous specimen!" He cooed to the pink insect before turning his attention to the others. "Speaking of... Have we had any hatches today?"

He moved back, trying to take it from a glance. He already felt a sense of joy, some familiar specimens roaming around with smaller babies. It was all becoming a great sign of life as he began to inspect the environments.

"Why, yes, yes..." He was awestruck as he went through each tank, full of empty eggs and newly born insects of many varieties. "This...This is simply amazing. So many species here, so many... At this rate, the fauna here will be flourishing!" He turned to the door, shaking with excitement. He rushed out of the door, grinning ear to ear as Dr. John caught curious eyes with him. Dr. Dog was entering from outside, shaking off his umbrella as he gripped a couple of letters.

"EVERYTHING HATCHED!" Was all Tanx could say, excitedly rushing to the family around the table. His father's grinned, Dr.Dog organizing through the letters as Dr. John put his hands together.

"That's amazing, son! That must be at least 100 babies, right?"

"Probably more! I have 16 species in there, it could be 1600! And now Dolce has finally laid eggs! Do you know what this means for the environment, dad? If this keeps up, we could save some species from extinction!" He grabbed his shorter father in a hug, absolutely enthralled by his discoveries. Dr. John squeezed him back lovingly with pride.

"And maybe you'll be able to do this on a wider scale soon, son..." He held up a pristine letter, scanning it carefully. It held deep purple lettering, a beetle image surrounded by the words 'Korvell University'. "I believe this is for you!" He handed it to Tanx with strong confidence. The young man took it nervously, surprised at the timing of the letter. He opened it, reading the message carefully as his eyes lit up.

"I...I got in!" His mouth was happily agape, Dr. Dog patting his back with a chuckle as Dr. John clapped.

"I knew you'd get in! You're so smart and talented, they'd be a fool to reject you!" The father in white hugged him with an assured smile.

"And with the hospital giving me a new raise and position, I think there'll be no problem with funding this, either!" Dr. John chimed in warmly. The other two gasped, Tanx shaking his head in disbelief.

"A raise?! AND a promotion?! Dad that's..." He paused, overwhelmed. "Too good to be true..."

"Combined with Hiroshi's gracious donation, we won't have many struggles at all! It's all really looking up without that Carsmile, isn't it!" Dr. Dog chuckled, gazing out the window. The sun was rising as the rain dissipated, warmth filling the cabin. Tanx starred in a daze, knitting his brows as his smile fell. Dr. Dog caught his change in disposition, grasping his hand.

"What's wrong, son? Everything you could have ever wanted is coming true..." He spoke quietly with concern.

"What are you doing to me, dad?" he escaped his grip, pushing him away with disgust.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot, dad! I know your stand!" A light left his eyes, tossing down the envelope in his hands. It disintegrated as it hit the ground, Dr. John disappearing behind him.

"Son...Things can be good...!" Dr. Dog sounded anxious, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why..."

"No!" He shoved him back, irritated now, "Explain yourself! I-I wasn't even asleep! How did you do this... Why?!"

"Wolfgang..." He grew pale, gripping his shoulder tightly. Claw-like fingers dug into his skin as Tanx yelped, kicking him away now. He grasped a knife on the table, losing it at the man who was slowly transforming into an eel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I WILL STRIKE!" He raised the knife high, trembling at the sight. His father was fully transformed now, the scene around him distorting. He swung at the air wildly as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. He shot up awake at the feeling of saliva on his face.

"W-What..." He looked up, finding himself collapsed on the floor. He felt a warm, heavy and scaly mass on top of him, sharp sensations on his chin. He looked down, a deformed eel of a man clawing into him, attempting to bite off the skin of the resilient man. He screamed loudly, shooting Litzomanias dart without a second thought. The figure quickly compressed, gruesomely shrinking into himself, skin drying as it fell off. He was left as a shrunken corpse as Tanx tried to collect himself.

"What's going on in there?!" Dr. John's voice called, jostling the door handle wildly. Tanx skittered up, the door opening on him as it hit his back. His father peaked in, panic on his face.

"I..."

"What happened, baby angel?" He slid his way in, kneeling next to him. Tanx was shaking, leaning into him as he went cold. He eyed the shrunken corpse-like figure ahead of him, Dr. John's eyes trailing along to his view. He gasped, grasping onto his son's shoulders.

"What. Happened." His voice went stern, cold from fear.

"He... He..." He blanked, reeling in from the recent event, "He charged at me... Dad, he was like a weird eel, like his stand- He tried to trap me in a dream and next thing I know he was trying to tear my flesh off! I'm sorry I'm sorry... I didn't mean...."

"Tanx... Your father. He is not dead, is he?" Dr. John's voice went quiet and fear-stricken. He eyed his son wildly as he shook his head.

"No, No... I'm pretty sure he isn't. I know my stand can revert if I want it, but I can't do that right now- We need to tie him up or something! He- I..." He quieted down as realization set into him. "Mr. Carsmile... He... "

"As long as he's okay, honey. We can find stuff to keep him locked up in here until he's back to normal." Dr. John rubbed his son's back, who had let a tear drop down his cheek. The father frowned at his upset demeanor, his heart wrenching for such a rare sight. "Honey..."

"I've never seen the full effects of my stand on a human... What if I messed him up bad?! Dad..." He rubbed at his eyes, his heart beginning to pound in regret. "No, no...."

"Honey, I'm sure he's fine if you can.. Can revert him back. I'm still a powerful doctor, I'm sure I can fix him up fine... Don't be mad at yourself... Just..." His father pondered, eyeing the corpse with unease. "If you're so frightened, test it out. We can stand by the door in case he attacks again, whatever it may be. I think we both need to know if he's okay..."

"Okay...." He stood up slowly, summoning his stand. "Litzomania..."

The mantis-esque stand materialized next to him, hovering silently. Tanx eyed it nervously, nodding to it as it shook its arms, directing itself to the shriveled remains. For a moment all was silent, the shrunken corpse trembling from the force. This continued for a moment, until it finally fell idle. A hand went up to Dr. John's mouth as his eyes welled up. Tanx stood, eyes wide as a wave of bitterness hit him. His breathing became fast-paced and labor, falling back as he kept his eyes on his father.

"I killed him…"

“Tanx baby, no…" Dr. John joined him, rubbing his back as his breathing sped up. His son shook his head wildly, tears suddenly bursting uncontrollably.

"I KILLED HIM! I KILLED HIM!" He yelled in dismay, slamming his head into his father's chest. "I WAS AN IDIOT TO REACT LIKE THAT… HE'S DEAD…"

"T-Tanx, honey…" Dr. John's voice trembled, growing distraught, "N-No… He attacked you because of some outside force I-I'm…" He shook his head, refusing to believe otherwise, "Surely he's fine… Give it...Time…"

"No…" He clutched his father back, looking up. He rose from his cowering spot, wiping tears from his eyes as his face went stern. "There is no time."

"He's not DEAD." Dr. John shot up, shaking his son's shoulder. "It's out of your-"

"NO, DAD!" He pulled back, grasping at the door. "I don't know how he is. I don't know if he's dead or alive. It looks grim, all too grim. There's no more time to let Carsmile screw around with lives!"

"Carsmile, hm? I had the feeling…" He sighed, "Son, I-"

"No time...No time...He…" Tanx trembled once more, suddenly jolting out the door. Dr. John stumbled after his frantic son, heart racing as he neared the entrance door.

"NO, BABY! OTHER PEOPLE ARE TAKING CARE OF HIM-" He called out as Tanx opened the door with a tight grip, he twisted his head, his face furiously solemn.

"That doesn't matter. I need MY revenge. He unleashed hell on my family. I need to show him what hell really is." He uttered with a steady bitterness as he slammed the door. Dr. John ran after him, leaning out into the rainy dawn. He caught the last glimpses of his promising son as he vanished quickly into the mist. Dr. John teared up once more, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his determined son.

"BABY...I…" He tried to yell out into the night, being washed out by the elements. "I LOVE YOU...YOU BETTER MAKE HIM PAY FOR ALL THIS!" He clutched at his chest, sobbing as he fell back in. He curled on the ground as he let his emotions flow, brain numbing from the uncertain destiny of his family.

Tanx charged his way down the sidewalks in a moment of deja vu, clenched fist at the thoughts of Carsmile that crept into his mind. The rain pittered against him with harsh winds as he eyed the storm, breath still heavy. They should have all been so much more careful, they knew how that old man felt about traitors. They should have never opened the door to him! Now he has a deformed, deceased father, all the while still being under the threat of Carsmile. He was trying to turn family against each other, hurting all that he could. Tanx let another tear fall at the thought of his father, unbeknownst to how much pain he could be in at the moment, if he was even alive. He quickened his pace, stumbling on the slippery concrete with persistence.

Mr. Carsmile had been going too far for too long. Why had no one gone against him sooner? How could no one have realized? Countless lives have been destroyed because of the old and jaded actor, bitterness fueling his attacks. This streak of terror had to end, too many people had given in so easily to attempt to let him have his twisted desires. This couldn't go on any longer. He's after innocent lives, destroying and putting down anyone in his way to get to his horrendous goal.

No matter what may happen tonight, no matter the hell he might try to put them through... Mr. Carsmile must die.


	36. Learn To Fly - Part 1

The bright lights of the airport illuminated off the cheerful club owner as she spread out her arms, approaching Hiroshi with a grin. He just sighed and shuffled her way to her. At least he was familiar with Zumm Zumm... She didn't mean any harm, did she?

"Hiroshi, how's it been?!" Zumm Zumm wrapped her arms around the short man, patting his back. "It's been a hot minute since we last met, hasn't it? What are you doing here? You look kinda rough..." She eyed his damaged clothes with faint disapproval.

"I'm...good right now, I think- Maybe..." Hiroshi looked at her with slight hesitance as a sudden stroke of curiosity hit him. "Wait, hold on... Zumm Zumm, what are you even doing here, are you going on vacation or something?"

"Oh no, no, I'm way too busy for that. I'm here on business, I was going to try and open a nightclub here at the airport!"

"A nightclub...? Here?" Hiroshi knit his brows with a simper.

"Well maybe not a nightclub but at least a bar, ya know... Not to say business isn't booming at the club, it's gotten so many customers this month! Talking about this, that... many talked about you, Hiroshi."

"Me..? Surely, these are fans then...?" Hiroshi's eyes widened, unsure of how well known he even was in Italy.

"No no, they were the people you beat the shit out of! And the witnesses!" She slung her hand across her waist in a playful manner. The young musician stared with dumbfounded confusion at the colorful bar owner.

"Who?!" He anxiously inquired.

"Well, the first one to start talking about you was... Dr. Dog, I think his name was. He told me about how his powerful stand user, hitman, insect enthusiast of a son got deafened by a man the size of a 14-year-old! He had to be hospitalized for a bit, you know?"

"Well... Billy was the one who gave me the power to do it..." Hiroshi lightly blushed "... If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Just like everything else...I always need someone else..." Hiroshi sighed, looking dejected. "I'm usel-"

"But it was you who did it, wasn't it?" Zumm Zumm interrupted him with a gentle yet confident voice.

"I...I.." Hiroshi paused for a second and stared at Zumm Zumm.

"I heard from the Doc that Billy couldn't even land a proper hit! Tanx was way above his league, and the first time you use your stand, you were able to beat him!" Enthusiasm filled the bartender's voice.

"I guess so..." Hiroshi's voice trailed, considering her words.

"Not only that, but a couple of weeks later Vic showed up at my bar, wearing a neck brace and walking with a crutch, drinking until he almost passed out. He went on and on about how long he stayed at the hospital because a non-stand user beat him, which is you. You beat a stand user without even using a stand!"

"Billy finished him off, though-!"

"And Billy was saved by who?"

"I..." Hiroshi quieted down.

"The same person, which I was told by an arcade worker, who beat an insane, loved-crazed gamer, inside of a hyped-up video game! The same person who escaped Dr.Dog's unescapable stand! The same person who faced a hoard of mind-controlled civilians and went toe to toe with the Fratellis! Do you get what I'm saying, Hiroshi?!"

"That...But..."

"Hiroshi, you keep thinking that you're weak and useless, but the fact is you're probably the only person who can save your father! You're stronger than you think." Zumm Zumm put a hand on his shoulder, "You know you don't want to go back to Japan just yet."

"B-but what about Minh... I can't put her in dange-"

"Apapapa, no need to worry! If you would let me, I'll take care of Minh at my place. It's a safe place for both sides, and Carsmile knows he wouldn't dare enter my bar looking for a fight! Besides, I got some powerful ladies residing there as well. She'll be well protected- they adore kids, too!"

"That's..." Hiroshi grabbed both of Zumm Zumm's hands, stumbling to find words of gratitude for her. "This is all so kind of you... Thank you so much, Zumm Zumm." He uttered, on the verge of tears.

"No need to thank me! It's just what needed to be said, Hiroshi. Now go on before you change your mind! And maybe get a change of clothes!" She playfully shooed him off, holding her hand out to Minh.

"Wait, wait..." He crouched down. hugging Minh lovingly. "Stay safe, my baby... And be good for Zumm Zumm, okay?"

"Yes, dad..." She snuggled into his arms, still grasping Jasmine tight. "I love you..."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He planted a kiss on her forehead, ruffling her hair playfully. He got up, eyebrows shooting up as he met eyes with Zumm Zumm once again.

"Oh, how could I forget! Give me your contact, just in case of emergencies!" Hiroshi pulled out his slightly burnt but still fully functional flip phone as Zumm Zumm pulled out hers. They exchanged briefly, Hiroshi shaking his head in relief once more.

"Let's hope they haven't found him without me, huh..." He looked at the door, partially nervous from his uncertain fate ahead. "Zumm... You better protect Minh with your life, okay?" He pat her shoulder, about to head forward. He glanced back one more time at his daughter, smiling woefully at her.

"Good luck, you shooting star" Zumm Zumm waved to him.

"Bye, dad..." Minh sighed dejectedly. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too." He waved, now headed the exact same direction he came from, right where he left off. They couldn't really go on without him, he made the whole mission after all! How heartless would it be to just ditch his father like that?! No, he was going back to them. He was going to save Aladdin no matter what. He had to face his fears or die trying. What would any of this be worth without his father's safety?

The short man slowly gained the courage he needed to fight against this overarching menace. He was gonna see Billy again, Micheal, Madiha, Katsumi, Aladdin again! No matter what, he was going to see his father alive before he left this country. His mind was set on this. He continued forward swiftly as he bumped headfirst into a man much larger than himself. He nearly fell until the man grabbed him by his arm.

"I'm so sorry, Thank you- I'm in a bit of a rush-" Hiroshi tried to leave, only to find his arm gripped even tighter.

"Um, can you let go now? I'm quite alright now-" Hiroshi laughed nervously. The tall pale man, dressed dapperly slowly pulled a photo from his jacket pocket and analyzed it and the man he was holding.

"Mr. Stardust, it's so good to finally meet you..." He finally spoke, voice deep and misty.

"Ah, so you're a fan!" Hiroshi glanced around, noticing two other men staring intently at him. He almost felt a dangerous aura coming from them, one looking mildly irritated which though hard to take seriously with pin needles jutting out of his head. The other was deathly stone-faced, his eyes were focused on Hiroshi behind his tinted glasses. The oddly handsome man loosened his grip, letting him stumble back.

"Of sorts, but first let me introduce myself. My name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs, you may call me Oscar Diggs." He grinned, bowing.

"Well, um, Oscar, it has been a pleasure meeting you and your friends, but I have to go-" He backed away subtly, hands raised in case of defense.

"WAIT!"

"Wh-what is it?" Hiroshi froze in place with concern, eyeing him carefully. Oscar took a step to the side, dragging his allies with him. For a few seconds covering his mouth with his hand, before uncovering it to utter softly,

"Can you stay there for just a second?"

"What do you mean?! I don't ha-" Hiroshi heard loud noises from his destination, catching his attention. In almost a split second after he looked back, he saw a giant, cartoonish automobile with an even more cartoonish driver cackling at him. Behind him was a wake sudden destruction as few people were caught in between the car and its destination, some were just knocked over while others lost whole limbs. Entire columns and walls now had a jet car-sized hole in them. Be it by sheer reaction or the close urge to faint, Hiroshi bent far backward dodging the cars pointed tip. The car flew above him, smashing into some chairs before being able to turn and face him once again

"OH COME ON, IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A DAY!' Hiroshi screamed at the driver, who continued to cackle. As he prepared to get up, he saw a silver object from above slicing down on him. He pushed himself forward on the ground, barely avoiding it. However, most of his hair wasn't so lucky.

"Good job bro, I see you've done some aerobics! That arm strength ain't weak, like, bro, with that arm strength and reaction you should really invest in some sort of sport. May I suggest Surfing?" Hiroshi bounced back up with little care to his new cut as a voiced teased at him. He summoned Starman next to him, battle-ready as he stood with confidence. He looked upon the weapon that almost cleaved him, noticing it was the sharp underfin of a surfboard. It was no ordinary board, though, as it shone like silver, a grey palette to match. The man who wielded it, with both arms holding it by its front end, was the one he saw moments ago. Though out of his orifices, a silver liquid began covering the man. His once sea urchin spiky hair, turned into needles in a pincushion. His hoodie melted under the liquid as it began forming to his exact shape, his shorts and necklace left untouched. In a more horrific scene, his facial features were covered shut by the liquid as he became reminiscent of an abstract sculpture.

"Vance, don't forget maaaaan, we have to kill him no matter whaaaat!" The other man who stood next to Oscar had his hair start to grow longer, going below his shoulders but a few inches above the waist. His shades twisted and contorted into a metal crown that he put on top of his head, as his clothes soon started to shivering away. Two antennas like hair strands sprung forth to the front of his face, the rest of his clothes became either bandages for his feet and forearm or a short kilt on his waist. Once his transformation was complete, he held his hands up in prayer.

"We didn't kill him off the baaat so we are gonna have to get in position like Oscar said maaan! That counts for you as well, Eltooon!"

  
"I KNOW, JACKASS!" On closer inspection, the driver of the ridiculous car had a very daredevil-esque outfit. He wore a small cape, his eyes shining through the shark fin helmet visor. He was an oddly eerie sight to behold.

"Chill bro! Joy was just reminding you, it's okay, you're in a safe place bro... You don't need to be like that!" The surfer attempted to ease his explosive friend.

"I will cut off your ALUMINUM FOIL COVERED D-"

"Ahem," The previously weirdly handsome man interrupted, "Well then gentlemen..." His face completely missing a face, a black void being replacing his features. His was much larger than before, tall enough dwarf even basketball players, reaching almost 9ft. His ears were stretched and elf-like, his skin became much paler. He slowly pulled a wide-brimmed pointed cap from his jacket, plopping it on his head with a smug air. "...Let the hunt begin"

"YEAHAHAHA!" Elton drove to the distant gates at the end of the airport, close to running over many innocents citizens. Guards tried to get an assessment of the situation, trying to stop the car as victims screamed in agony. Hiroshi could only watch the sea of misery while fear and torment seeped into him.

"W-why do you people do such horrible th-WOAH!" As he became slightly distracted, he had failed to notice Vance, who was already stationed on his now floating silver surfboard. He was twisting it, attempting to hit Hiroshi in the head with its tip, then again with its back end Hiroshi finally caught on, narrowly dodging both attacks with a scoff of disgust.

"Ok, Mr. Tin Man, if you want to go, then let's-" The raging sounds of the burning tires made the small man resort to a brief but intense scream at the ground. This resulted in his propulsion upwards, narrowly saving his life from being crushed under the wheels of the heavy metal machine. The cackling devil drove at the speed of sound, having appeared racing forth under the now airborne Hiroshi and crashing into a wall.

"WHAT THE F-" Not having time to even vent, he was hit straight in the stomach by a surfer with the tip of his gravity-defying silver surfboard. He was almost lanced into the airport walls before climbing under the board and let the surfer hit himself on the concrete surface. However, before hitting it, he simply knelt and grabbed the parallel sides of his board. Hiroshi fell as his hands went through the board that he was holding on to, as the surfer passed through the wall as if he was intangible.

Hiroshi landed on the hard ground, quickly getting up as he attempted to locate his enemies. He looked behind himself only to see a bench. Once he brought his attention to the area in front of him, he found that Elton had yet to readjust himself out of the wall

"DAMIDAMIDAMNIT!!!!!" He screamed, hitting the vehicle in rage, "FUCKYOU FUCKYOU FUUUUCK!!!"

  
Hiroshi shook his head at the enraged man, thinking about the rest of the group, planning any further moves he could. He glanced around to the shadowy areas, not being able to detect an immediate threat.

"'I need to take out this driver man... but... I think that the tall guy was the leader. I need to watch out for him...' Hiroshi pondered, eyeing Elton intently.

"Amaaaaen." A mellow voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to a man crawling under the bench behind him, the previously damp looking hippie now doing a praying motion.

"Where the hell did you -?!" As he tried to get away from the man he was pulled backward, the very floor that he was once on top of came after his foot, wrapping around his ankle like a shackle. "I'm sorry maaan, but considering these are your last moments, I should consider you joining my cult. You know to get, to heaven and stuff. It's a crossbreed of Catholic and Buddhism it's actually gaining a lot of trac-" Before he could finish his speech he was dragged back under the bench into its shadows, disappearing.

Vance had reappeared, flying near the ceiling as he smashed some of the lights with his silver-plated fists. It wasn't spontaneous, though; the smashing had clear intervals, one light smashed, other was kept undamaged. He specifically smashed the light that was shining on top of Elton and his vehicle, leaving it in the shadows. In the shadow, an abnormally tall figure seemed to appear out of thin air. Suddenly the vehicle that was firmly stuck in the wall appeared on the other side of Hiroshi's vision in the darkness. Emerging to the light positioning himself right in front of Hiroshi, backing up like pulling an arrow on a bow, this would be certain death.  
"KAKAKAKAKA, THIS WAS TOO EASY! YOU KNOW WE WERE ORDERED TO BRING YOU BACK, BUT THEY DIDN'T SAY YOU NEEDED TO BE ALIVE! SO I'LL JUST BRING YOUR HEAD AND THE REST OF YOU IN A GARBAGE BAG, KAKAKAKA!" As his engine roared, it would be impossible to hear the sound of anything else. The rest of the group gathered together besides Elton to see Hiroshi off on his final moments.

"Something's off..." Oscar pondered to himself, this man who was supposed to be this huge threat is standing completely still almost as if waiting to be killed. Though, there's no way he can escape from this, so did he just give up? For a single half of a second, Oscar heard a tune, one like he has never heard as if it were made from the sun itself. If stars could sing, that would be the noise he heard.

"ELTON WAIT! SOMETHING'S WRONG-" before Elton could hear his leader pleading him to stop, he had already gone full throttle and used his nitro sub-ability to allow him to move so fast in such a short span of time. He was aiming directly at what he thought was Hiroshi with a devilish grin.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF ROCKET MAN, YOU PIPSQUEAK! PERISH LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!" In a flash he had rammed himself into the wall, surprisingly missing the familiar deep red coloration of blood to his vehicle. More surprisingly, Hiroshi was nowhere to be seen, his concrete shackle having been broken.

"I-I saw it!" Vance spoke up.

"What did you see, boy?!" Oscar grabbed him by his shoulders

"H-he used my ability, b-bro!"

"What? Are you sure? That's impossible no two stands abilities are alike"

"But I did see it, bro, Elton's car went right threw him like he was...intangible. Wait, actually... it seemed more like he was a mirage, like he was never even there!"

"Unacceptable, truly UNACCEPTABLE, this wasn't in Natassia's report, nothing like it!" Oscar let him go, thinking now. "Well, no matter, we still have the advantage of numbers. And he's most likely still here, it is yet a checkmate, but he's definitely nearby... locate him quickly and continue your original formations"

"Oh don't worry, he's closer than you think."

"Eh?-" The lanky man received an extremely powerful punch to the side of his head from what was an empty space. It had gradually shown himself to be Hiroshi, somehow camouflaged. Starman unraveled a fury of blows upon the lanky man as its arms disappeared in the dark, Hiroshi himself sent far away to the shadows, quickly dashing to under a light. Oscar wiped the blood that came from the void section in which his mouth should be located.

"Well played, my foe, this will be more of a challenge than I thought, but I won't lose so eas-" 

"Starman: Encore..." Oscar received the same exact punch that he received previously a second time, even though Hiroshi was a good distance away.

"W-WHAT?"

"How is he doing this, maaaaan? I thought he could only be loud" Joy scratched his head, brows knitted.

"Bro, is it possible he gained another stand before we reached him?" Vance watched questionably from behind.

"Vance, that's another impossibility!" Oscar who was kneeling from the blow slowly got up again,   
"His ability is a tricky one indeed, I'm guessing the punch that I received echoed back at me? No, it was inside of me, that initial vibration you caused, that then resurfaced the same way in the same spot..." The man adjusted his bizarre hat and looked at his opponent. "Your ability is control over vibrations, not just sound or noise. Sound is simply the vibrations of the air, of which you are able to control pretty well. Then, you applied that same principle of these vibrations to other things like solid objects with the case of your "encore". Your invisibility and mirage is probably the vibration of light itself, only possible with the high and precise frequencies of your stand, am I right?"

"...Well, yes, actually. You've explained it better than I ever could. Thanks."

"I'm happy to be of help" He humbly bowed. "Now let's continue our match, shall we?"

"Let's." Hiroshi positioned himself, fists clenched tight.

"Vance, sick him." The Riptide himself mounted his board, rushing once more into the direction of Hiroshi, who had cornered himself in between two rows of seats.

"Be careful as well, his stand normally probably wouldn't be strong enough to bend metal, but with this 'Encore' ability, it could easily break apart a steel door, it seems." Oscar nodded him off.

Vance knelt as he held the parallel sides of his board as he did earlier while going directly at Hiroshi. The small man jumped through the surfer, figuring out he can only be intangible in that position. The shining man turned and raised his board, and from the shadows underneath it the hippie cultist emerged, placing a hand behind him on the board. He quickly made a praying motion, muttering "Amaaaaan" as he closed his eyes. Starman tried to rush attacks at him, but just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared right back into the darkness. The punch that was meant for him hit the now tangible silver board that formed a shackle around Hiroshi's arm after hitting him, essentially chained to the board. Before he could try to hit the board, from under the seat a hand grabbed his foot and placed him above a spot on the floor that shackled his ankle almost instantly. The hand then disappeared in the shadows, leaving Hiroshi trapped, vulnerable.  
Engines roared once more as Hiroshi saw directly in front of him the cackling daredevil, who wasn't cackling anymore. He had been teleported out of the wall once more by the void faced magician, of whom watched on beside him.

"BASTARD, YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME, I'LL MAKE A ROADKILL BARBECUE OUT OF YOU!" Fearing for his life, Hiroshi let out a power tune to the surfer one that would make the average human eardrum burst in a second. The surfer remained, however, totally unaffected.

"Bro, my entire body right now is like metal... You're gonna have to try harder than that to burst my eardrums."

"What if...?" The desperation melted from Hiroshi's face as he smiled confidently, realization washing over him.

"What does he have in store for us now?" Oscar pondered, crossing his arms in anticipation.

"Starman: Encore ...." Hiroshi muttered as the surfer became unbalanced on his board from a sudden, instant force. He had been shaken off by Starman's and Hiroshi's own strength, falling on the floor. Using his stand, Hiroshi had freed his chained hand with a couple of fast blows.

"ELTON, NOW!!" Oscar yelled at this act of defiance, clutching his fists with stiff posture.

"You don't need to tell me twice, boss man!" Elton slammed down on his pedal, his wheels burning, hand hovering over the nitro button. Hiroshi grabbed the board and placed it directly in front of him, ready to use it as a spear against his enemy.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH PRETTY BO-gGUHA" Hiroshi screamed a powerful and precise tune, propelling the board at an unimaginable speed piercing threw Elton's vehicle, leaving him with a deep stab wound.

"FAAAAAUUUUUUUCK-THIS HUUUUUUUUURRTS!!!" The daredevil screamed his lungs out as he felt, what seemed to be not so organic insides, been basically impaled by the board. His hands trembled, slipping to hit the targeted button. Nitro helped burst him into the glass pane that was directly behind him in the airplane field, the fall completely busting the car and making it unsalvageable.

  
"What a relief..." Hiroshi thought as Starman pulverized the concrete around his ankle, "That should make three, I think... Surely I should've been dead meat. Unless..." He gasped as he was interrupted a silver fist that launched at him, Hiroshi side stepping away.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BRO! YOU USED MY BOARD TO HURT MY BUDDY, I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOOOUUU!" He threw his palm at the young's chest, coming a bit short of actually landing a hit.

"YOU GUYS WERE ATTACKING M-" Hiroshi gagged as a new surfboard tore at his stomach, having been suddenly materialized from the villain's hand. Even though he was close to being impaled, Hiroshi held on to the board, Starman launching a powerful blow to the nose of the board. He managed to send a shock wave to Vance, who was holding the board, sending him back a couple of meters.

"Ghrk.. You people... Keep.." Hiroshi began while grasping onto the board. The shimmering man quickly rushed him yet again, going for a low kick as the small man jumped. With both hands, he raised the board up high and slammed it down on the lowly positioned man, thoroughly smashing the man on the ground. "YOU PEOPLE KEEP UNDERESTIMATING ME!"

"B-bro, help..."

"Starman: Encore." The man was crushed even deeper into the floor by the vibration that still echoed inside his body.

"I won't let you people EVER hurt anyone I care about again, I will no longer cower, I will never hide behind anyone ever again. I am Hiroshi Saei, I am Lady Stardust, and you people will suffer. You. Will. Die."

"It seems you've overcome two of our allies, we truly have underestimated you." The slender man paused, the endless void in his face accentuating the eeriness of the silence."...But we are not done yet. It's true our aggregator and our safest kill option has been defeated. I suggest you do the same you request and do not underestimate us, that mistake would cost you both a defeat and your life. I'm a master planner, the master of shadows, I served time as a soldier, nay a sergeant, for this country, and you are nothing more than a pop idol."

"Well then, mister," He slammed his foot on the floor to make a battle stance, putting his fist forward before signaling with it for his opponent to come at him, "Prepare for the beating of a lifetime!" Blue light illuminated from the small man without either of them realizing its presence. Oscar stood with courage, pleased to finally to be one on one with his target.

"You're on."

——

"Woah, Swanie! Look at Oscar, his team isn't doing too hot..." The familiar young adults sat on cushioned seats, the red-headed woman pointing at one of the screens. It displayed the standoff between Oscar and Hiroshi in blue monochrome, a slight fuzziness to it.

"W-what?! You're joking, that guys plan was flawless!" Swan put his bag of chips down to pay attention to Natassia's report.

"Look for yourself!"

"Holy shit, you're right... Two have been obliterated, although I think one might still come back up..." Swan adjusted his sunglasses, nodding to himself.

"Well, it still seems like their gonna win.... I don't think they'll need backup. Saei got pretty fucked up, and Oscar teleported his voice to Joy to give the command for him to the 'Thing'."

"Oh yeah that thing he does looks absolutely disgusting, like how does his body even function after doing that"

"You made them! You tell me."

"Fair enough...but..." Demarco stared intently at Oscar, "If he gets 'em outside now, it's basically over. He will become the most powerful stand user we have."

"Yeah, is stand is pretty powerful at this hour..." Nastassia agreed, eyeing the scene with him.

"You know he's the only one out of these guys that had his stand before I transformed him. He gained it after like, the murder of his wife or something."

"He was hellbent on revenge, wasn't he? I remember looking into him a good bit..."

"Yeah but... Even though he was able to witness the murderer and the deed just in time, he doesn't remember his face or how he did it. He just knows her whole body was gone"

"Wait... you don't think?" Nastassia peeked out the door, looking down the hallway.

"It's likely if he isn't able to remember anything about it... it's possible."

"Do you think he knows?" She raised her eyebrows with inference.

"Maybe... but he can't do anything about it. Either way, my stand has got him under wraps..." Swan looked down to the floor. "It'd be a shame if he tried to kill him, he's a pretty talented guy... wouldn't want him to die" He sighed, tapping the desk as Nastassia nodded. Swan reached for his bag again, mindlessly eating as they continue to watch the fight, only being able to hope for total success.


	37. Learn To Fly - Part 2

The remaining lights flickered, and the tension only grew. People ran for the exits, guards having no idea what to do in the wake of this destruction. In the stampede of people, Minh and Zumm Zumm were no exception. Zumm Zumm already found herself in a bit of worry as Minh tried to run back to Hiroshi, her arms grasped tight around Jasmine.

"DAD!"

"Minh, no! Your dad wants you safe and sound, we have to get out of here!" She tugged her back, holding her from escape as she let her calm down.

"But, he needs help!"

"You can only do so much, kiddo...." She picked her up, holding her tight as she dashed for an exit. "Listen, I like to think things happen for a reason... This is all coming down so Hiroshi can prove and learn for himself that he is strong enough."

"So... he'll be okay?" Minh looked up to her, doe-eyed.

"Yes, of course. Your papa's a strong one! He's been through a ton of stuff. There's nothing to worry about."

"But he's hurt...." Minh leaned over her shoulder as they finally made their way out.

"Listen..." Zumm Zumm looked down the street, "When your dad gets done, we'll meet up with him. I mean, he's already got rid of two of them.... We'll see him in a little bit, and you'll see he's okay."

"But he needs Jasmine..." She pet the cat in her arms gently.

"What for?" Zumm Zumm smiled at her childlike ways.

"Jasmine...He...When he licks you... Your scratches get all better!"

"A cat with a stand... is that so? I see... Listen," She leaned against a streetlight, placing the girl down, "What do you say me and you go down to the store down the block and buy your papa a little gift, hm? Then when we meet up with him, he'll have a little good luck charm from you while he's away! How does that sound?"

"I..." Minh nodded timidly, "Okay..."

"Fantastic! Maybe we can scout out some clothes while we're here..." Zumm Zumm grinned, seeking shelter in the warmly light store. Minh just bowed her head with concern for her father.

—

The extraordinarily tall man stared the small singer down, despite his empty face, leaving Hiroshi chilled. With a crack of knuckles, he crouched in a grappler position, placing his knees forward, all in the cover of the shadows that were made for him and his ability. Hiroshi stood directly under the lights, to center himself as far away as possible from all the shadowed areas, having some idea of how his ability worked. He was prepared for his plans.

Oscar charged forth into the edge of darkness, where the light poured down, but right in the dividing line between both, his body disappeared somewhere else. Hiroshi turned his head every which way to scout out the man, and where he might appear.

"You don't understand, do you?"

Hiroshi felt a chill down his spine as he heard the man whisper in his ear. He was then kicked from behind, the force coming from underneath his jacket. At the same speed it appeared, the leg that attacked had disappeared. Hiroshi swiftly wriggled out of his jacket, tossing it to the side as he huffed with prowess.

"I had you in the palm of my hand the whole time..." Another whisper startled him as he felt a gloved finger appearing in between his hair and scratching the back of his neck, disappearing instantly all the same.

"Give it a rest. At this point, you're being freaky for nothing..." Hiroshi veered his eyes around himself "...These fear tactics aren't  
gonna work anymore," He shook his head with a scoff, "If what you're saying is true, then why am I not dead? You don't have to answer, I already know it. You can't really send your body parts this close to me without risk, can you? I bet that, once it hits the light, it will be damaged in some way. Like a Vampire, perhaps? You haven't teleported inside of me, either, despite how easy it would be to kill me like so, perhaps you can't teleport inside of mass?. You're just stalling. As long as I'm standing right here I'm s-" Hiroshi looked to his left seeing an oddly shaped, humanoid shadow.

"What is that?" Hiroshi cut himself off, voice lowered.

It seemed to step forward from the darkness towards Hiroshi, a terrible feeling churning in his stomach as it moved forward.

"You are 100% right my friend, that is how my ability works, but you forgot to think why I would be truly stalling." Oscar's voice was heard around the light that leaked into the shadows.   
"Do you hear him coming? If you don't give up now, then you'll never be able to give up again. You won't be alive for it. You can die trying to fight him. You can even try running in the shadows as far as possible. The one thing you won't be able to do is break him. You'll never defeat him."

As the creature stepped into the light, it could be seen clearly it was the same stone-faced man that was setting up those 'traps' with his stand ability. However, each arm had quadruple the muscle, not in size but quantity, as if three extra arms grew and attached themselves to his wrists. His legs only tripled in muscle, on the other hand, the rest of his body staying the same, slightly adjusting to the modifications.

"Y-You used your stand on yourself, didn't you?" Hiroshi was in awe, seeing this once unassuming man now a monster

"My brother, maaan..." Joy pointed at the currently unconscious silver man "You resorted to violence against my own brother, maaan. I'm sorry, but I can't let that pass, I'll have to crush you into dust, maybe make you into some incense to please the true God."

"AREN'T YOU RELIGIOUS?!" Hiroshi cried while Joy's feet pressed down on the floor as he exploded in the direction of Hiroshi. A shoulder bashed him into a row of chairs, barely avoiding getting sent completely into the shadows.

"Very."

Hiroshi jumped back up as Joy was already at his side, giving him a right cross that he could only block with both his and Starman's arm. The impact cracked his bones, sending him flying once again. Immediately, the muscular hippie used both his arms and legs to jump at where the suffering man was to land. Hiroshi screamed with Starman to redirect himself, away from the wall and far from Joy's trajectory. He fell back to the ground with hardly any time to breathe, the hulking monster hitting the wall and slinging himself at Hiroshi once more. Hiroshi rolled back to dodge the mutant as it landed, causing a small tremor. He revealed the sizeable dent he left as he stood up, eyeing Hiroshi.

Hiroshi got up and screamed a powerful tune at the monster, who simply backed up and pressed each ear. He prayed, then bent said ears as they doubled in layer and closed shut. The little man still stood his ground, even when he noticed his ability started to have no effect on the beast. He rubbed off the blood from his mouth and began a rush of physical blows using Starman.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU!"

Joy simply blocked, with both arms, each and every punch, the 'echoes' they created, having almost no effect on the man. Joy front kicked Hiroshi in the chest in the midst of his attack, damaging his ribs as he sent him back to the ground. He once again stood his ground, getting back up, blood dribbling down his chin, not willing to succumb to defeat.

"COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!'

"As you wish, maaan.." He walked towards the man who accepted his arrival with open arms. Joy pulled his right arm back, pressed his right foot forward, twisted his hips and sent forth a punch with superhuman strength. If this punch landed, it would be certain death for Hiroshi. Despite the risk, he moved his arm to where the punch would land and grabbed the incoming fist head-on, with one arm. The force of that punch went threw his left arm that flowed and redirected, through Starmans ability, to his right arm, which moved to his fist. Finally, it reached the abdomen of Joy as a powerful uppercut.

"DAMN YOU ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL!" He screamed with the impact. The menacing beast now flew a couple of inches off the ground, regurgitating food and blood as he received the full force of his punch to himself.

"GHKJ..." He fell back, kneeling as he held his bruised stomach. Hiroshi grabbed the man and kneed him in the face, reeling back for a punch before his arm was firmly grabbed by a gloved hand.

"Enough. I'll deal with you myself." The man who Hiroshi thought was too scared to even go toe to toe with him in the light, was right behind him, holding his arm. He twisted himself and used Starman to try and punch him, Oscar moving his face to where the punch would hit Hiroshi's own arm as it disappeared into the void of his face. As soon as he did, it reappeared inside of his own pants, hitting his own groin. As he kneeled in pain, opening his mouth to scream, Oscar hit his throat and closing his windpipe. the man gaged for air. The hatted assassin grabbed his shirt, leg swept him and threw him over his shoulder on the hard floor. He tried to step on his throat and head for good measure, Hiroshi rolling out of the way in the nick of time.

"k-KAH..." His breath heaved as he gasped for air, "So you finally came out to fight, eh?"

"I won't let you continue to make a mockery out of my allies, or my plans." Oscar tried to kick Hiroshi's head while he was still on the ground, Starman blocking his attacks.

"Don't you dare be offended, WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE ATTACKING ME!" Hiroshi pushed his leg away as he stepped back. Starman sent blow after blow at Oscar, the tall man himself simply redirecting his punches until landing a punch on his cheek. Hiroshi grabbed his arm as Starman landed a hit on Oscar. He quickly counteracted by kicking his target right at his wounded side. The echoed punch hit Oscar again, the sequence of events making both parties back off in pain. Hiroshi was the first to go back on the attack, going for another punch. Oscar positioned his face once more for his previous trick, Hiroshi stopping, expecting this to hit directly at the crotch with Starman. The stature of the man seemed to decrease as he knelt on the ground in pain. The second echoed hit made him scream in agony. Hiroshi looked back as he heard his previous adversary begin to move again.

"I'm not done yet, m-maaan! I have the power of, like, god on my siiiide!" Hiroshi positioned himself carefully a Joy spoke.

"Round two, same as before?" He said with smooth confidence.

"It's not gonna be the same as before, maaan! I'll kill you for reaaaal this time!" He touched his own should and made a praying motion as he touched it again, another layer being added to his right arm. He was clearly out of stamina as bloodied vomit stained his mouth, but this punch would be even worse than before.

"You know, that attack was kind of on a hunch...Clearly, it was worth the risk!" Hiroshi tried to intimidate him with a smirk.

"Good to know maaan, now die." He launched the full force of his entire body mass into this punch. Every single muscle at full force, all of it put into this punch. Hiroshi did the same as before, taking it head-on as he grabbed the fist with no fear.

"...I kind of just imagined it like the fingerboard you may see on a string instrument. You know what's a lovey instrument? I think I'll call it.... Starman: Chrome Sitar. A lovely instrumental name for a lovely man, wouldn't you say?" He chirped as his ego rose as the punch's force moved to the right arm of Hiroshi, which transferred to the tall man behind him, still knelt in pain. He received the full brunt of the hulking man's maximum force.

"JOY, YOU IDIOT, D-" Oscar received a punch to his abdomen a good amount of his ribs get broken in the process. He had planned this perfectly even in this situation where his first planned failed. The second one he made was still flawless, then he went on a whim and countered his hulking ally, so he again deduces that he's weak enough for him to act. He even attacked his already sore throat to close his airway and take his most precious ability, even after all that he still got outmatched. He has truly failed as a leader. He was launched out of the airport through the window onto the landing field. Hiroshi looked back at the man who realized his grave mistake, Joy's arm would cease to move from the strain his body was currently in after doing such an act. The singer himself was in immense pain, the act of doing Chrome Sitar put his whole body in incredible strain, but he kept going because he has to. He can't run anymore. He bled from his mouth but he smiled as he pulled his arm back.

"W-Wait maaan, let's tal-" Joy mustered before Hiroshi began a non-stop rush of attacks with Starman all centered to the face of this stoned, muscled, beast of a hippie.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU!" He had finished him 5 punches ago but kept going for good measure, as the echoes would have probably done him in if he went even further. He probably was done in as his nose and a good portion of his caved into itself. After the freakish man's body hit the floor there was a moment of silence, of peace. In the distance there were sirens, there was help, it hadn't even been that long since he last heard them. So many things happened in quick succession, Carsmile he truly wanted them, at the moment solely him, dead.

He headed towards the exit where he would hopefully see his daughter safe with her last-minute babysitter. All of those thoughts were halted by the sound of metal bending and reshaping itself. The sound was loud, echoing from something large. He looked outside on the plane field to see it all came from a Commercial Airliner, and it seemed to be going somewhere far due to its bigger size in regards to other planes. The plane itself had some of its parts getting reshaped and bend into what seemed so familiar, in the back of his head hearing the cackles that would go with a vehicle that it was shaping into.

"H-He can transform a whole plane?!" Hiroshi gasped at the sight.

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKA, I'LL NEVER DIE, BITCH!" Elton, despite missing his lower half and had mechanical and robotic parts hanging out of his torso, was still cackling. As he gripped the steering wheel of the airliner, it was apparent he had crawled out of the wreckage into the most destructive vehicle against Hiroshi, and everything else.

"The speed that his other car went, if that plane went at those speeds towards here..." Hiroshi jumped down onto the field, and ran towards the plane. Sore throat and all he screamed himself on top of an empty passenger bus. Jumping on top of the nose of the plane with another even more powerful scream, he began pounding on the window, mind tired and rage-filled. A soothing melody floated in the wind as he attacked.

"KAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! IDIOT! YOU'RE GONNA BE THERE ALL DAY IF YOU TRY IT LIKE! THAT YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME IN TIME!" Elton felt a hand touch his shoulder as he saw Hiroshi disappear from his pounding position.

"Y-you did that thing again...but why?"

"I actually took the stairs, I was worried you might've closed the door." Hiroshi smiled with a smug charm.

"Oh...GAAAH!" The mangled Elton jumped at Hiroshi in a last-ditch effort. He was consequently punched out the window and his robotic body was even more mangled after hitting the floor.

Hiroshi knew deep down this was dangerous. It was in the middle of the night, and if he was still conscious, Oscar would've been invincible here. He descended the stairs out of the plane as the possibility lingered in his mind. He looked to where Oscar should've been, running towards it to see if he was really there.

"Y-You swim towards the shark in the harsh seas instead of swimming away? Why?" Hiroshi felt chills as he heard a voice. "You're in his prime habitat, wounded, but here you're still invincible." To his dismay, he heard the voice he didn't want to hear right behind him. He had blood dripping from his void of a face, still frightening Hiroshi.

"I couldn't let you escape."

"Escape? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD WORRY ABOUT THAT!" The once concrete and solid man became a piece of abstract art as his body dismantled itself and surrounded Hiroshi. He formed a fist to hit him, then a leg, then a knee.

"Y-you're dangerous. I can't let you endanger my family." Hiroshi coughed blood as he spoke.

"A noble man, I promise I won't touch them, but you.." He formed up to his side and hit over and over again. Hiroshi tried to hit him as he just separated himself and teleported his body to different areas and continued to hit him. "...I fight for my loved one as well, at least their spirits."  
Oscar hit him square in the gut and held him up by each arm in the air as he separated his body to make himself bigger than he already is by spreading his body.

"Her name was Rosemary, she was everything. She was perfect, she was with me through the fear and the strife of life, even when I was overseas on missions we never stopped sending letters. I loved her, but she was ripped away from my life. HER LIFE WAS TAKEN FROM HER AND SHE WAS LEFT WITHOUT A TRACE FROM HER BODY, I SAW THE PERSON WHO DID IT...!" He began shaking the beaten Hiroshi, his tone became more mournful "... I saw them with my own eyes, yet I don't remember a thing about them, I don't even know how they did it, BUT CARSMILE KNOWS! HE HAS TO KNOW, BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE CAN DO WHAT HE DOES! THAT'S WHY THE MONSTER WHO DID IT WORKS UNDER HIM....HE EVEN TOLD ME SO, AND HE WOULD LET ME CHALLENGE HIM TO A BATTLE IF I WAS ABLE TO BRING YOU DEAD..." he paused for his breath, sounding more solemn, "That's why, Hiroshi, even if I wasn't under the 'spell' of that baboon, I'd have to kill you." Oscar reformed back to normal size as he began separating Hiroshi before he could react. He teleported pieces of him to strange places, making abstract constructions.

"Out of respect for your efforts, I'll kill you with a single strike to your head. I'm sorry for this, you are a fine soldier. You would've done great in my platoon." He grabbed a piece of the singer where his cervical cord was located and arched his arm.

"D-Do..." The clump of flesh uttered miserably.

"Speak your final words, Lady Stardust."

"D-Do you think... you're the only one who has something worth fighting for?"

The tall terrifying man stood in silence listening to the words of this abstract figure.

"I h-have a cute guy, my aunts, my uncle, a daughter and most urgently a father waiting for me... I can't die. I'm not ready to disappoint them, to say goodbye to them. Not yet." Tears finally poured from the living art piece.

"That's not your choice anymore. Even if I wanted to, I follow the young man's commands to death, with little possible deviation"

"F-Fuck you..."

"Goodbye, Hiroshi Saei." He raised his arm once again

"Fuck you, I said not YET." Even as a clump of separate body parts, Hiroshi screamed loud as he possibly could, a tune of pure rage. Oscar started to have difficulties transporting it away from him, as he simply kept coming with more power.

"STOP THAT BLASTED RINGING! YOU ARE NOT A CHILD."

"NOT YET. I'M NOT DYING BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING GRUDGE TWO OLD MEN HAVE!"

Oscar reformed him back into a one person shape at his cries and hit him square on the side of his jaw. Hiroshi crawled up into a ball on the floor.

"Get up, you fool, WHERE'S THAT WILL?" The man kicked him while he was down. Hiroshi had difficulty moving even an inch, his body ached with pain and exhaustion, wounds and bruises all over.

"I'll..." The grounded man uttered with a jumble of words, a second or two passing.

"What was that? Please, speak up."

"I'LL GIVE YOU WILL!" Hiroshi slammed his foot on the hard ground, charging towards the man who was ready to teleport. Seconds before he did though, a bright light appeared from Hiroshi's palm, stopping the man from using his ability. This small flash allowed Starman to give a mighty strike to Oscar's firmly formed gut.

"INSOLENT BI-"

He received another hit to the jaw, sparking another scuffle. The cautious giant tried to escape the light of the phone while the wounded star kept it on him to stand a chance of survival. They were exhausted, but continued to exchange blows, a simultaneous punch hitting both individuals in the face. A rising kick from Oscar put some distance between the two. Hiroshi kept a strong grip on his phone, knowing it would take only a single second of him in the darkness and it would all be over. There were no second chances. Hiroshi inhaled to unleash a powerful scream only to be met by a dash and a quick throat poke. He retributed with a couple of swings, only grazing the lanky individual.

"Your struggle for survival was once admirable, but has now become pitiful. You'd have to keep up with me for hours, until morning,.." Oscar stood tall, breathing heavily. "... in this form of mine, no less, where my physical abilities are heightened." Oscar slowly put his hand inside the void of his face, elbow deep into nothingness. From behind Hiroshi, a hand squeezed both the phone and his hand, the phone shattering and the small man's hand, firmly dislocating it. With no light, no matter how much Hiroshi screamed in sheer agony, not a single one of the vibrations would hit Oscar in the darkness. Hiroshi knelt in defeat. He was finally clueless, helpless.

"Finally you kneel. It's funny, no? They first wanted to only send the two McFleetwood brothers to end you, thinking it'd be enough. If I hadn't insisted on your potential danger, you'd probably be off scot-free. But you had to face me, in the dark no less. Truly, it became impossible for you to ever win." Oscar droned with confidence, "I never needed my allies, I could've won this battle without them and basically have. Much different from you, someone who has never defeated an opponent without someone's help before today." Oscar lifted his arm to deal the final blow.

"A-and what's the matter with that?" Hiroshi spoke, mustering all the strength he had, even grinning. "So what if I got help from my allies? In the end, I won, didn't I? That's the real difference between you and me. I wasn't afraid of asking for help."

"Yes, I guess so. You've been a great opponent." Oscar chuckled, colorful lights suddenly shone down on him as he went to swing. He stopped, feeling a dizzy spell come over him.

"Someone call for a party?" The familiar bartender stood on the broken window's glass, the airport's lights shining behind her. Her stand shone its lights on top of the two who were fighting. Minh stood right next to her, eyes glimmering with pride as she held Jasmine tight.

Oscar stood in shock as he attempted to swing down his arm and finish off Hiroshi. He was met by a powerful scream which made him kneel and back away, an alarming amount of blood coming out of his facial region.

"T-The phone?! IT WAS FOR YOU TO DEFEAT ME?! YOU KNEW IT'D BE IMPOSSIBLE! THAT WHOLE SCUFFLE WAS A DISTRACTION FOR ME NOT TO SEE YOU TYPING ON IT?"

"Y-Yeah pretty much, I was lucky Zumm Zumm was still nearby. Asking for help if what saved me, my backup is what defeated you."

  
The once powerful man stood in dumbfoundedness under the drunken lights. His hat fell off his head as the menacing aura he was drenched in dried like water in a desert.

"I-It can't be, t-this CAN'T BE. I CAN'T BE WEAKER THAN YOU! I HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM! I HAVE TO GET REVENGE FOR ROSEMARY, YOU HAVE TO DIE!" He launched a desperate flurry of blows only to be met by Starman's blocks and deflections, followed up by his own attack.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU!" Oscar was left absolutely pummeled and broken. Yet, he still stood, barely conscious until he heard the words he feared the most.

"Starman: Encore."

He received the small amount of blows again with equal power, the hits sending him flying towards a pile of luggage in the finale of this battle. This helped end it bluntly as Rosemary kept repeating more in Oscar's mind than anyone of Hiroshi's calls.

Hiroshi looked back at his daughter and ally and smiled. Knowing they're okay and that this nightmare is one step closer to being filled him with brief relief. He looked back as Oscar settled in a pile of suitcases.

"Don't worry, I'll defeat the monster who took away your wife's life." Hiroshi uttered boldly before finally passing out. Zumm Zumm hopped forward with surprise as Minh ran along. She helped Jasmine over Hiroshi, letting it loose to scout out mendable wounds as Zumm analyzed the situation.

"Hey, Minh, help me pick your papa up..." She looked over outside, trying to remember the nearest clothing store. "We'll find someplace he can rest and get him something new to wear, huh?" She looked down at his tattered clothes. Minh nodded as she eased him into sitting position, Zumm finishing the job for her.

"Okay...I don't think he wants to be in this for much longer." She tugged at his ripped sleeves, patting the leather jacket still tight around his waist.

"When did that boy get a haircut..." Zumm Zumm brushed her hand against his freshly cut ends as they made their way outside. Minh stay close to the adults, trying to keep shelter from the rain as the women struggled to carry Hiroshi around. They made their way to the end of the airport entrance, on the edge of the road as she looked to the left.

"There's a hoity-toity mall down there I think your dad will like..maybe-"

_Vroooooooooom_

Zumm smiled as she twisted her head back, motorcycle likes shining through the darkness. It was slowing down at their sight, the driver's eyes widening as he looked in her arms.

"Hiroshi!" The lanky young man shouted, skidding next to them, "Shit, what happened?!"

"He became the man he kept locked up, Billy. He was in a pretty big fight, but kept strong. He's just passed out from exhaustion, but he'll be okay. He's joining your group again."

"Good, good ...hand him to me, put him on my bike!" Billy held his hands out with Brain Police, propping the unconscious man up behind him. A rush of nostalgia hit him, rubbing his eyes as he kept him secure with his stand.

"What happened with you?"

"I got roughed up from..well..." Billy scratched the back of his head, "Mutated cronies, I guess. But I got some help and I realized I really should be here for my friends, y'know?"

"Just like I hoped you would!" Zumm Zumm grinned, patting his shoulder. "Listen, I know you're raring to kick that old man's ass, but help me with a favor?"

"Oh, sure. What's up?"

"I know you boys gotta be tired, and Hiroshi's clothes are all a mess. I wanted to stop at a clothing mall up there," She pointed to the left, "Belle Rosa, I think. It'll give you boys a good chance to rest and freshen up- You've been out in the rain way too long, y'know. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, I..." He peeked back to Hiroshi, who absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around Billy. "I think that's a good idea... Where is it?"

"Just go straight ahead, its gotta big sign. You'll know it when you see it! I'll just walk with Minh, gives you extra time to settle in."

"Got it! Thanks so much, Zumm!" Billy smiled weakly as he revved ahead, keeping Hiroshi tight behind him. His heart raced with anticipation as he made it to the store, unmounting as he stare ahead. Mr. Carsmile.... He was so close in their grip. He could go, right now, bust the door down...No, he should be here for his friends... They'll do it as a team...

Billy trudged in with Hiroshi, catching the worried surprise of the blonde attendant. Billy smiled sheepishly as she gasped.

"Is that Lady Stardust?! Are you-"

"We're, uh, kind of okay. He's fine. We're meeting a friend up here, we just got a little roughed up and need a new set of clothes... Hiroshi here just fell asleep from all this exhaustion so, uh, the dressing rooms... You mind if we chill out there?"

"Uhh, I... I guess so, oh..." She stared at Hiroshi, still stunned. "They're right up there." She pointed diagonally, towards the middle of the store.

"Thanks tons!" Billy rushed ahead, subtly holding Hiroshi in his arms with Brain Police. He sat him down gently, taking in the decadent store with amazement.

"Jeez...This stuff must cost a fortune..." He shook his head as he sat next to Hiroshi, eyes heavy with exertion. Hiroshi leaned against him as he settled in, causing him to smile. He wrapped an arm around him as he dozed off, finding swift escape in sweet dreams.

"Thank goodness..." Zumm Zumm said softly as she caught them, arriving 10 minutes later. Ahe pat Minh's arm with a smile as the men were in deep sleep. "Cmon, you know what you papa likes best. I'm sure there's some stuff here directly catered for him."

"Okay..." Minh lead the way, looking through the racks as the boys dozed off. Hiroshi twitched in his sleep as the heat of the store kicked in, cuddled up entirely to Billy as he dreamed

"Hiroshi..."

A ghostly figure appeared before the young man, waiting restlessly in his mind. She had long brown curls, a kind, warm smile on her face. Hiroshi's eyes lit up at her sight.

"Mama..." He hugged her tightly as she giggled.

"I miss you, Hiroshi. But I'm so proud of you..."

"Proud?"

"Yes. You have shown much strength, just like I knew you could. You're so brave, Hiroshi..."

"You really think?" Hiroshi huffed, nerves racking at the thought of a final fight. "I don't know..."

"It's true. Your father and I both think so." She rubbed his back with comfort.

"Aladdin... really? But how-'

"Well if I'm watching over my son, I'll watch after his goal. He's seen your journey, Hiroshi- He believes in you as much as I always have. He can't wait to see you again."

"He does care...." Hiroshi nestled into her chest with a sigh, "I guess...It would have been foolish to run away, then."

"Very much so. I want you to rest, dear, but as soon as you wake up, you go to him. As much as I may dislike him now... You need each other. He doesn't deserve that."

"You're right... He doesn't... I-I need to get this over with before anything happens!" Hiroshi pulled away into the darkness of his dreams, a light sparking slowly.

"Go to him, Hiroshi. He needs you." Kaoru stated one last time before fading away, "I love you. Good luck, baby..."

"Mom..." Hiroshi reached out as the light shined bright, blinding him as he jittered awake. He found himself nuzzled into a resting Billy, who's grip was tight around him.

"Dad!"

"Sweetheart!" He smiled as Ming hopped on to both his and Billy's lap. He hugged her ad he looked around in confusion, the setting saturated with reds and pinks. "Where... are we?!"

  
"Belle Rosa! Rise and shine, Shi!" Zumm Zumm interrupted with the ruffling of bags.

"Rosa...? This...This chain belongs to my designer. How did you know?" Hiroshi sat up as she plopped the bag right next to him.

"I own a club, Hirosh! Stuff about you and many other celebrities come up- Either way, I know you like that froufrou stuff, you have cute looks. Hopefully, this will suit your fancy." Zumm Zumm smiled as she pat the bag, "Try it on!"

"Aw, Zumm...." Hiroshi smiled back as he grabbed it, speeding into the dressing rooms. Hiroshi gasped with delight after a few minutes.

"Oh, it's perfect!" He stepped out in a deep maroon suit top, his collar in the design of music notes a deeper red. His turtleneck was pale yellow with a ruffled collar in the shape of a rose, his pants also deep maroon, with stripes that resembled fretboards. He grinned as he clapped his hands, taking Zumm Zumm into a hug. "I can't believe it...But..Wait... How did you know my size?" Hiroshi pulled back in confusion.

"Like I said, word gets around. Fans are weird sometimes."

"I'm not quite the same as when I was on the scene but, um..." He reeled in, weirded out by fans peculiar knowledge, "Alright... I suppose it worked out. I'm going to have to wear these out-"

"Hey, what about the shoes?" She pointed to Hiroshi's torn thigh - highs.

"I can't get rid of these things for the life of me, Zumm! Not that your choice wasn't lovely-"

"Well hold it there, then." She plucked the tags off his clothes, "I'll go ring these up and find something to tie up those tears. You stay right there."

"Okay, but I can pay-"

"You sit there and relax, boy! I can afford it!" She called back as Hiroshi shook his head with a smile. He looked over his outfit, relishing in its perfection.

"There's clothes named after you, dad!" Minh interrupted his thoughts with a smile, "Isn't that cool?!"

"Very cool!" He grinned, picking her up. "Rosa's a very nice designer."

"Alright, here!" Zumm Zumm came back with a thick roll of string, "This should hold them together." She kneeled down, swiftly pulling the tears together with surprising ease. She tied it off quick, patting his shin. "That should hold him! Like boot battle scars for ya!"

"Thank you so much, Zumm Zumm, but I need to get going now.." Hee shook his left foot, eyeing the makeshift shoelaces He squeezed Minh once more before putting her down. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, dad." She held again to his leg, letting go as she stroked Jasmine, melancholic. Hiroshi looked at the sleeping Billy, sighing.

"I hate to wake him, he looks so peaceful...but..." He leaned, shaking Billy's shoulders. "Billy...."

"Huh..." He awoke groggily, smiling at the freshly dressed and groomed man. "Oh, so pretty...."

"Billy!" Hiroshi smiled with a blush, "Come on, we gotta head down to the rose garden..." He lifted up the old leather jacket, "It's really close by."

"Oooh, yeah." Billy rubbed his eyes, standing up hazily, "Got it. What are we waiting there for?"

"For...! Oh, man, my phone... Zumm Zumm, may I borrow yours?"

"Of course!" She handed her over with ease as Hiroshi texted hastily.

"We're going to meet everyone else there, tonight! Hopefully, they've got their rest, but I don't know... We still need them!" He hit send as he handed the phone back. "Thank you."

"Well Hiroshi, I'm gonna call up a cab and we'll be on our way. You guys need to get over there, after all." She kept the phone open, rubbing her thumb over the keyboard. Minh scooted to Hiroshi one last time, hugging around his waist with a hidden teardrop.

"Please be safe ...."

"Baby..." He held back a tear from her empathy, "I'll be okay, I promise." He squatted down, holding her tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder. "We'll defeat him and be back in no time... We'll be a big happy family! Believe me, Minh..."

Minh nodded, too distraught for words.

"Good...I love you, baby! I'm afraid we have to go ..." He pulled back, smiling forlorn. "Be good for Zumm Zumm, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Yeah, we'll see you soon, Minho!" Billy grinned, grasping Hiroshi's shoulders. "We should head out while the rains lightening up, yeah?"

"Oh, yeah! See you guys!" Hiroshi waved as Billy rushed out, anticipation back to defeat Mr. Carsmile. Zumm Zumm smiled and wave, dialing up a cab company right after. She sighed as the two drove off, keeping close to each other in the night.

"I'll see you soon, boys."

\---  
"How...How could he defeat them ...?" Mr. Carsmile's mouth sat agape, Nastassia looking on in concern.

"Sir, I don't know! It's like he unleashed some new powers or something!"

"Or perhaps he is getting stronger." He scratched at the desk with a twitch, "No matter... Once we defeat his extended family, he'll falter with ease."

"Yes, sir...He's generally emotionally vulnerable." Nastassia nodded in agreement.

"I'm well aware. Demarco!" He twisted to the young man in the feather jacket. "Amp up the powers! Make sure everyone is under your command. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir! Fonata has everything she needs with her, I think it'll be fine!" Swan saluted to him with a cheesy grin.

"Demarco, this is serious. Do you truly understand me?"

"Yes, sir!" His smile faltered, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Good... Nastassia, how is the fight going?"

"It's just begun...but it's quite impressive so far. I have high hopes for this!" Nastassia grinned.

"Fantastic...." He leaned into the screens, tapping the table. "Maybe we'll have one good turn out, seeing how Marfil's ability is so limited..." He frowned deeply at the man's name. "Marfil...We must truly make sure he's defeated with ease. Shouldn't be so difficult now..." He rolled his eyes, holding back bitter thoughts.

"Michael has already been previously weakened, and everyone else is down! I think this will be quite a success, sir!"

"Aaaand my ability made her crazy strong!" Swan placed his hands on his hips with pride, "My best transformation yet! I guess."

"Good..." Mr. Carsmile looked down a hall, empty and dark. "Mother Mary...." He clenched his teeth, "MARTY!"

"Yessss, sir?" Marty called from the kitchen, muffled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He looked in, finding the guard in front of the fridge.

"I got hungry..."

"So? You wait for me to supply you! You can't just leave Aladdin alone like that- Come with me!" Mr. Carsmile grabbed Marty by the ear, dragging the buff man down the hall. He undid the copious locks on the door, slamming the door open. He tossed Marty down with fury at the empty sight.

"DO YOU SEE WHY I NEED YOU HERE ALL THE TIME! God, and now Zerox is gone...." He ran his hands through his hair, treading back down the hallway.

"Marty could go and fetch him as punishment..." Nastassia tried to make quick plans with their declining force.

"No. I'll take care of it myself. It's about time I bring a direct punishment...Besides, Marty has other duties." Mr..Carsmile shook his head, pulling his cape further over himself.

"I understand, sir. Oh-!"

_Ding Dong_

"He's here, sir!"

"Wonderful....!" He leaned in to the camera, spotting a man with curly white hair and a deep blue cape covering most of himself. Mr. Carsmile smiled, strolling his way to the giant doors of his mansion. Opening a door carefully, he caught the golden gleeful eyes of his younger sibling. He grinned to him, pouncing him with a hug like an excitable child.

"Dear brother.... So glad to see you. Follow me...I have the most excitable plans for you." He took his hand, leading him to the back for quick discussion. Nastassia and Swan kept their eyes on the opposing group while they were off. They were undeniably nervous, two of the supposedly easiest ones coming out on top. Only time could tell the true outcome of this last fight, before it all ends...


	38. Elevated Electricity

Michael's breath heaved as he stare ahead at the monstrous red figure. He trembled as Madiha lay weakly in his grip, groaning with pain as her eyes rest half-lidded. Michael focused on the new enemy, as well as the unconscious Katsumi, much to his dismay. He was certainly on his own for this, on top of the fact he had to protect his companions. He glanced over near the side of the hotel, catching sight of yet another alleyway. Trash cans lined the walls, not much to his surprise, but he did attempt to form an idea. He shuffled to the side as Fonata shook her head with a chuckle.

"Are you stuck, boy? Never had to go it alone, have you?" She placed her hands on her hips, waltzing to the escaping pair. She planted a foot proudly on Katsumi's reposed back with a chuckle. Michael scampered around, eyeing her nervously while keeping a tight grasp on Madiha. What was going on?! Shouldn't she be dead by now? The explosion delivered to herself was too strong for her to live through!

He analyzed the area, spotting at least two phone booths in his vicinity to his dismay. As long as they stay away from them, they should be alright, shouldn't they? Worries ran through his mind as he backed up to an alleyway, trying to figure out a good spot for his wounded allies to rest. He slipped behind a trash can, placing Madiha down in attempts to hide them both. He could hear the opponent chuckle, hardly making much effort to approach them.

"Are you going for a game of hide and seek? How pitiful... We must both be middle-aged-" Fonata crept forward, mockery in her voice. "Come on, Mr. Marfil, we're both respectable, hard-working adults- We both know you can't hide f-"

_Clank_

Michael jumped out as she stray closer, smirking. A trashcan has knocked her to the ground, leaving Michael to brush his hands with satisfaction.

"Come on, Ms... What was it? Ascoltando? We both know your capabilities are only so limited." Michael tapped his chin as the agitated woman sat up. She laughed once more at his confident assumptions.

"Oh really now? What are you, blind?" She pointed with scrutiny, spinning her rotary eyes. "This is simply child's play! Let me show you what a real fight is."

Michael stood perplexed as she picked herself up, along with the trashcan from earlier. She balanced herself, swaying idly as she gripped the weapon intently. Her opponent shook his head, crossing his arms.

"You know you can't get me with a phone, right?" He squinted as his hair began to frizz, "I know all your tricks! We both do! What are you h-"

_**CLUZAAPANG** _

"GUURHUUUGGHHHYUGHUUAH!"

The trash can crashed into Michael, sending him flying as electricity ran through his veins. He landed by the hotel, hearing Madiha groaning in agony and concern. He caught a troubled glimpse of the woman, wriggling around in pain as her skin became greyer, horns more prevalent. He gasped as hair became frail, falling off at a simple touch. She was skinnier now, bones defined all throughout her body. Michael gulped, full focus on defeating Fonata with the corpse-like woman now burned into his mind. He analyzed his body as he stood up, noting new lightning-shaped scars patterned all around.

"It's easy to avoid you once you learn all the tricks, Fonata!" He spat, summoning Little Dark Age. He climbed into its arms, making a last effort attempt with its familiar hums Fonata plugged her ears with ease, grinning maliciously as blood dripped from her fingers.

"That's what you believe, isn't it?" She looked up to the skies, nodding abruptly, "Boy, are you in for a world of pain."

"Can you be so sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled, clicking her tongue with an okay sign. Michael rolled his eyes before feeling a sudden pressure filling the air, his ears now ringing wildly.

"GOOOOOING UP!" A masculine, strained and deranged voice cackled from above. Michael looked around quizzically, sparks still filling the air. Suddenly, he found himself jolted upwards despite being in his stand's grip. Wind picked up while his hair fought between frizzing and straightening, as if it were being pulled down. He clung onto his stand for dear life as Fonata appeared in front of him, clearly struggling against the pressure that brought them to the ground.

"Have you gotten too worked up?" She clutched his face with a simper. "It's okay, you won't have to think for much longer."

The small man's eyes widened as static picked up in her hands, grip tightening with each passing second. In a flash he elbowed the woman, dropping from his stand as she stumbled backward. He attempted to use his deadly ability once more, only to leave Fonata trembling wildly with a perturbed smile. He tried to scuttle off, reaching for the lid of the garbage can as he held it up against her. He was struggling greatly, as the mysterious motion upwards kept him weaker and bolted down. It started to seem like they were surrounded by stars as Fonata had knelt over, head twitching as she reached her hands out.

"Michael, Michael... So foolish, aren't we?" She grabbed the lid, only to find it slammed in her face. She spat a tooth with her blood as Michael tried to stand up, throwing the metal full force on her. He shifted as the air became colder, the world surprisingly brightening up as he backed away.

"Aww, poor boy... He can only hope to run away. Look around yourself, Michael." She pointed forward with a smirk. He eyed behind himself, frowning at the sight of the jagged road end.

"There's nowhere to run. Not to ruin the fun, but we're practically on an isolated island in space now. Death is the only option." She sauntered forward, yanking him back by his hair. "Now tell me, Michael. How should this end? Maybe a little paralysis before you and your friend get charred to a crisp? Or would you like to go now?" She cupped his face, leaning over him as her hands sparked once more. "I can kill you the same way you tried for me..." She grit her teeth with a wicked grin, scratching the surface of his skin.

"No... You can't get away with this! How are you doing this? Who is with you?!" Michael slipped away, kicking her back in one final struggle. He desperately amped up his stands power, causing Fonata's eyes to twitch and twirl. She closed her eyes, slamming her hat towards him as she chuckled. The phone fell off the receiver, a faint voice being heard:

"Attack the Saei's and all that they love! Kill his lover!"

Michael's eyebrows raised at the message as he heard pained groans from afar. He tried to boost his stands ability in desperate response. The area suddenly began to warm up more, making him squirm as the air became harder to breathe.

"Mr. Marfil, I'm no idiot. I can't fall for your tricks again. I won't reveal how, but I must say, all this power is something of a dream. The revenge and the payoff... It's quite beautiful, honestly." She strode towards him, using his hesitancy to charge further and further. "I quit my office job for this, you know? The promise of all that money... My family could finally live without working to the bone! But you paralyzed me, Michael.... Do you know what all that electricity does to a woman, hm? It turns out they turn into a fucking vegetable! When you're all dead, I can fund my way to a normal life! You're not getting out of this alive!" She spoke with severe bitterness, her fists flooding wildly with sparks. She pounced at him before he could fully react, his sight going bright as his surroundings only getting hotter with the pain. His breathing labored as he managed a tear, electricity only flowing further and further as he thought about his goal. Aladdin.... This can't be the end... he needed to see Aladdin... Just one more time...

"GURRAAAGH!"

An ethreal, distorted screech came from behind, causing Fonata to jump. Her lips twitched with irritation as she strengthened a grip on him.

"I TOLD you your little game's were useless! GIVE UP!" She yelled out before being tugged back by her hair with immense strength. She slammed to the ground, leaving Michael to gain his consciousness back, bleeding slowly. His breath was heavy, though it seemed to match the pace of another nearby voice...

In front of him was the now heavily disfigured Madiha, breath heavy with fury. She had grown taller and bony, her skin shining like metal. Her fingers were like claws, and her face resembled Tenement Lady heavily. Her mouth was wider, teeth fewer yet sharper, jaw attached by bolts. Her horns were long and pointed, hair still falling out, and her eyes were like screws, acting similar to a goat's pupils. The gruesome figure hovered ominously over Fonata, anger irradiating from her blank face.

"What are you doing?!" Fonata growled, punching her leg. She reeled back in pain as she panted from the force pinning her down. "You should be under his command! UGH!"

"Grrrrgh..." Madiha groaned, adapting to her new body. "I won't...." She stumbled over her simple phrase, pained and confused. She backed off her, relieving the pressure from her. The area was growing brighter, her body heating up wildly. "Fight with me instead..."

"UGH! Alright. I'll play onto your little game..." Fonata bounced up, ready to pounce. "What's a little perfume compared to voltage?" She revved up her ability with a smile. Madiha stood bold and stiff as Fonata leaned into her She stay motionless as her opponent eyed her curiously, hands sparking excitedly. She eyed her telephone briefly, anticipation on her face.

  
'Get Michael!' It called out to them, the twos eyes bugging under control. They twisted back to Michael, who was backing up in a frenzy.

"Oh, how could I ever forget to demolish the weak one first?" Fonata held her hands up with a demented smile.

"Michael..." Madiha warily groaned.

"It's two powerful women against one, Michael. Ready to give up?"

"No...NO!" Michael cried as Madiha dashed forward, grabbing Fonata under her arms. He gasped as he held her tightly, determination on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Fonata hit at her, wedged under her arm like an American football.

"MICHAEL, WATCH OUT!" Madiha just yelled as she made a beeline towards him. He jumped out of the way as Madiha charged forward. She held her breath as she slipped off the end of the floating area, Fonata yelling in her grasp. Michael panicked as he watched them go over the edge, sweating under the heat and stress.

"FONATA!" An outside voice called, the land beginning to rush down again. Madiha landed on Fonata, only denting her plastic body, bruising her face.

"What the hell is all this?!" She pushed Madiha off, her hands thoroughly charged, "Are you some kind of idiot?! You heard his rules, why didn't you obey?!"

"I don't take orders from a fuckboy," Madiha spoke bluntly, her voice supernal. Her fists were clenched tightly, her teeth grinding together. "And I'm not helping ANYBODY who hurts my family..." She eyed her harshly, a better grasp of her surroundings. "Now. Come fight me. One on one."

"Gladly!" Fonata smiled, her hands sparking wildly. "Your idiotic stunt left me enough time to charge up anyways!" She snickered as she found the air foggier, the ground beneath their feet now trembling. "There's no way you'll even win." She reached out, her hands bright and staticky.

"Oh? You must truly be weak and cowardly to default to your stand like that." Madiha stated simply. She held her owns hand together as the breeze picked up around her, tugging at her already brittle hair. The stars shone bright around them, the ground speeding upwards now.

"Me, weak? No... I'm simply not an idiot. I don't want to waste my personal energy on dead meat such as YOURSELVES!' She yelled, baring her hands into the metallic woman's face. Electricity flooded into every bit of her as she swayed with the currents. Fonata's eyes widened as her power just kept bouncing around on Madiha, who didn't even bat an eye. Her mouth just sat agape as she appeared cold and lifeless. The ground eased up softly, catching up with the other island in the sky.

"I have never seen anyone die standing upright before, but then again, we've seen a lot of firsts tonight..." Fonata shrugged with a scoff. She turned around, ego fully blasted as the two floating landmasses finally met, merging together. She smirked at Michael, who was still near the previous edge. He eyed her like a deer in headlights, clueless on what to do, squinting at the shift in light as she sauntered towards him. He could feel them speeding upwards subtly, but surely.

"Hey there, Mikey! Guess Madiha wanted to pally around... You know, maybe you should give up like your sister-in-law did." She stood, fanning herself, "Besides... it'll beat burning alive..." She pointed to the nearing sun, Michael sweating from the intensifying heat. He felt dizzy and weighed down, weak all around. He looked over at the unconscious Katsumi and motionless Madiha as he closed his eyes, hoping to come up with something.

"Good boy..." She cooed to the sedentary man as she charged up." "Now, we caaeeuuEEEEUUKKAAHHCAAAZAAAAHHH!" She stammered in pain as high voltage coursed through her body, streaming to what organs it could. She felt cold hands resting against her face before falling to the floor. The static cleared up as she opened her eyes in a stupor, finding Madiha once more.

"What?!" Fonata gasped, "There's no way you were supposed to-"

"Survive? Well dear, if you've ever taken a science class, surely you must know how." Madiha spoke softly with spite.

"What are you talking about?" Fonata scampered up, teeth grit as she faced the courageous woman.

"Well..." She tapped her skin, iridescent thunks to be heard, "With Mr. Carsmile's ingenious planning, my transformation has now made my skin a solid layer of metal- an excellent conductor of electricity."

"But... You're still human underneath. It should have fried your insides!"

"You and me both know whatever that young man's stand was severely altered our builds, potentially even our DNA. I'm not sure of its extent but I still know we are no longer human."

Fonata trembled at her words, certainty leaving her uneased. No longer human...

"Now, are you ready to fight instead of hiding?" Madiha asked callously.

"UGH!" Fonata pounced on her, attempting to deliver rapid shocks to no avail. Madiha grasped her arms, peculiar eyes staring deep into her.

"This shouldn't take too long." Madiha chuckled as she slung Fonata into a building with surprising force. The structure began to crack from the mass, Fonata shaking her head as she steadied her coiled limbs.

"Don't get so cocky now!" Fonata huffed, pointing to the sky. "You'll both be fried if you decide to take too long!" She charged up again as Madiha analyzed her.

"Have you looked down at all, dear?" Madiha inquired, pointing at her torso.

"What? That's the most juvenile trick in the-"

"No tricks. Look."

Fonata grunted as she followed her directions, eyes wide at the sight. Her torso dripped, melting in the growing heat.

"Y-You! This isn't your ability!"

"Whoever's sending is up is going to stunt you before it does us. Would you like to keep it up?" Madiha placed her hands on her hips, the ground still rising at rapid speeds.

"I..." She took in the arriving sun as she trembled, directing her attention to the pondering Michael. His jacket was now off, miscellaneous items around him as he studied them intently.

"I'm.... NOT GOING DOWN ALONE!" Fonata dashed towards the quizzical man, powering up as he dodged. She crawled to him as he grabbed a rubber manhole cover, holding it up as he trembled heavily.

"Come on, UGH! Give in, Give in...." She hissed, reaching toward him.

"You won't win this!" Michael barked, bashing her back with his shield as he ran for shelter. She groaned as she steadied herself, growing dizzier with the increasing forces.

"We're too powerful for the likes of you..." She began to slur, panting as her body grew weaker. "With DeMarco and Carsmile's power, we will prevail..."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have transformed the enemy..." Madiha whispered before jamming her claws into her cheeks. She shrieked, growing cold as her brain numbed.

"No...NO! ASCENSO...!" She screamed as she finally passed out, pupils dilated as she drooled. Her body twitched, breath staggering as she stared at the halting sun.

"FONATAAAAAA!" A strained, near juvenile male voice cried. The surroundings suddenly jolted downwards, the victims grasping onto streetlights. As the land slowed down, they heard a hollow thud in between them. Sobs followed as they opened their eyes, spotting a deformed ginger man. His torso resembled an elevator button pad, limbs long yet like wires, his joints inhumane. He knelt to the ground, crying over the melting and dazed woman.

"Sorrelli, no...!" He whined, lifting her limp cord of an arm. " No, wake up..."

"Aaaascensoooo...!" She giggled, tapping his nose. "Woooo...Whoooo....?"

"ARGH!" He grabbed his orange curls, grimacing. "You two! Can't you just learn to die?!" He groaned, standing in the middle of the two. "God..."

"A team of relatives, huh?" Michael nodded at Ascenso's dismay. Madiha rolled her eyed, inching close to him.

"If you leave us be, we won't hurt you anymore. Perhaps your sister will be better with recovery- The only dead she is currently is braindead." She spoke earnestly, motioning to Fonata.

"Huuuuuuuuuh....." The lain woman groaned.

"Kuhuh...KEHEHEEHE!" His voice went shrill, causing the ground to tremble with supposed reverb. The sewer covers rattled as rats scurried out, filling the streets. Ascenso scooped Fonata up, sprinting away as the ground shifted up once more.

"HELL NO! I'M GETTING THAT MONEY FOR US AND SPARING YOU ISN'T GETTING THAT!" He cackled before tripping over a gathering of rats, dropping Fonata as Michael approached them with confidence.

"Michael?" Madiha smiled.

"Already on it." He smirked back, his stand materializing.

_Vuuuumm.... vuuumm...._

"Nice try, but I already know your ability. I haaaave no fears!" Ascenso chortled with a shrug. "You can't escape this one! My body is immune to these immense heats thanks to my stand. We win!"

"That may be true, but your sister is another story." Michael nodded to the woman on the ground.

"I can get rid of you two before- Oh...OH NO!" He finally saw his sister, bost a melted puddle as she let out gentle whimpers.

"FONATA!" He halted the land, extending his arms outward as he reeled towards her. Parts of her face were already melted off to her brother's horror.

"Ascenso..." She sniffled, her words gargled.

"Yes, Fonata?" He poked at her, liquid to the touch.

"You activated it too early...Why didn't you get me out....?" She let out one final breath before turning to pure liquid. Ascenso cried to the heavens, sending the ground down immediately He shifted the melted plastic together in a panic, tears falling onto her.

"No...NO...! PLEASE, IT'S COLD AGAIN....Just form together..." He bawled, knelt beside her.

"Squeak squeak?" A rat crawled into her corpse. nauseating Ascenso immensely.

"Augh- EW!" He smacked the plastic cover rodent away in disgust. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Sqrrr..." It growled, chittering to its swarm. The rest growled as they crawled towards him, too distracted from the area. One bit him harshly, grabbing his unfortunate attention.

"NOT NOW! Just go away!" He eyed the culprit, who's mouth was frothing. He gulped as he caught the others swarming him, growing cold and weak.

"No... When did this happen?" His eyes reddened as he jittered. "What... What...You're my friends..." He scratched at his face as they crawled on him and Fonata. His stomach churned as he caught them consuming Fonata and tearing at his own flesh. "How could you DO this?!"

"We agreed you would never hurt us. Fatality may not change this." One chittered to his shock.

"I'm...I'm going fucking crazy... Mmmheeeheehee....Fonataaaaa!" He groaned, throwing off the animals as he crawled to her. "Is this revenge...? No... I'll go out the same way...I'll see you again... sorrelli..." He slung his arms far, sending the land upwards with extreme speed as he shot himself into the sun. He was knocked unconscious, Madiha and Michael standing over the unconscious and intact pair as the rats hurried back to the sewers.

"I suppose even the most unstable have fears they never realized." Michael shook his head, poking at Ascenso's extended arms.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Madiha eyed Fonata curiously, "I'm not sure how strong this newfound ability is..."

"Hmm..." Michael pondered, tapping his chin. "Only time will tell. They're certainly alive, however."

"As long as they leave us alone..." Madiha sighed, attention refocused to the knocked out Katsumi. "Oh, dear..."

"Ah..." Michael brought Madiha to her. He squat down, feeling her wrist with a smile. "She's okay."

"But what if she's paralyzed?" Madiha frowned, pessimism swarming her mind. She pat her cautiously, hoping for a response.

"Fonata used her regular strength on Katsumi, I could tell. She wouldn't use that much power for a start." He assured, helping lift her up. "Perhaps with Fonata's status, we can manage to wake her up quite soon."

"Perhaps..." Madiha propped her on her shoulder, "But how?"

"I'm unsure..." He shook her to no avail. She simply twitched her eyebrows in response.

"Hmmm..." She groaned, still leaned against the two.

"Well..." Michael stood, lifting Katsumi, "She'll be up on her own in a bit an hour, if I recall correctly. Just help me carry her."

"Alright!" She complied, picking up Katsumi entirely in her arms.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Michael inquired with surprise.

"Yup! I feel a little off, but fine. Now, which hotel room was it?" Madiha strolled forward, subtly jittering her limbs. She seemed to stagger, grasping Katsumi tight as Michael shook his head.

"Actually Madiha, seeing all that just happened..."

_Ring Ring_

Michael's cellphone flickered, alerting him of a new text message. He took it out hesitantly, reading the screen with relief.

'Meet us at the rose garden ASAP! Me and Billy are coming back... be ready to fight ┏(ò-ó)┛ -Hiroshi'

"Read my mind..." Michael smiled, comfort washing over him.

"What?" Madiha stopped in her tracks, eyeing Michael quizzically.

"It appears the lovebirds had second thoughts. Hiroshi wants to meet up at Aladdins favorite rose garden-"

"La Rosa Caduta?" Madiha perked up.

"Yes, Gulliver Smith's garden.... I do believe it's close by... when we're all together again, we can finally find Aladdin..." He sighed dreamily.

"And show Carsmile what for!" Madiha grinned with vengeful confidence.

"Yes..." Michael shuttered at the sheer utterance of his name, heading forward. "We will...Unless we luck up and find Aladdin out in the garden."

"Psh, if he could escape from that man, he'd be long gone by now..." She grew cold, thinking about his circumstances. "I'm not sure I'm ready to see what that sick man has done to him sometimes..."

"I feel the same..." Michael shifted his hands in his pockets, hanging his head. "I only know so much of his cruelty.... Past all that ego and charisma is a desperate and vindictive man..."

"You said it..." Madiha frowned, clutching Katsumi close. "I just hope he's okay right now..."

"Me too... We can only hope..." Michael quieted down the conversation as they trudged down the rainy path. Despite all their turmoils and gloomy atmosphere, nothing could hold them back. Their spirits were rejuvenated, assured in finding Aladdin. It was only a matter of time.

\---

Aladdin sat under a twined mass of roses, keeping him sheltered from the rain which he gazed upon. He spun a dead rose in his fingers with a sigh, attempting to let peace within him. Every night under Carsmile was long and excruciating, but this time felt even worse. As dawn broke he couldn't help but be overcome by fear and stress. Mr. Carsmile was a powerful man, there was no denying it. Though he knew his own family was strong and resilient, and he was proud of them for how far they've come... He knew they've already been in enough pain. As much as he longed to see them again, he didn't even know everything Mr. Carsmile had in store for them, just promises of pain and misery. The potential of torture and death broke his heart incredibly so, it became too hard to bear now. This concern was the only reason he was courageous enough to escape again in such a short time period; what did he have to lose? With this, he could at least try and see his family safely and peacefully one last time before any fighting occurred. If he was really lucky, they could all escape just in time... Though it would have to probably turn into a lifetime of hiding. Even then, he would still be with them again, a chance at a redeeming love. It was worth the risk.

"Ah, Mr. Saei~" A deep yet femininely prosed voice called nearby. Grimacing, Aladdin glanced at the cloaked figure, who's long white curls were unable to be contained by his deep blue hood. The man's golden eyes seemed to glow under their diamond-shaped lids, squinting with glee. He clutched a rose that hung nearby, squeezing it tightly as Aladdin sighed.

"Dandy Carsmile.... What a surprise." Aladdin rolled his spiraled eyes, standing to face him. "I'm surprised your out in such weather. Aren't you too good for that?"

The flamboyant man chuckled in response, waving him off to stop.

"Isn't it? I suppose most nights I'd avoid such weather, but tonight is special... A Carsmile in the rain... Soak in the sight, mon chère!" He lifted his hands up, posing pompously for him.

"I'd rather go blind." Aladdin crossed his arms with a spit.

"Hmph! Say, don't you always come to this gaudy little garden? What's the point in it all?! It just makes it so much easier to catch you!" Dandy teased, brushing off his offhand insult. "You Saei's are so silly!"

"It's the only secure escape I have from the likes of you guys. I could run off if I actually tried."

"Oh really? Then why don't you try?!" He egged him on with a snarky grin, "We'll only find you again and again!"

Aladdin eyed the path outside, only able to speculate how close his family may be. He inhaled deeply, smirking as he clenched his fists. He nodded, looking away as to put off his nemesis.

"You're on." Aladdin dashed forward, attempting to hide his already labored breath. His joints trembled as Dandy chortled, watching him slip around in the rain. The decadent man reached out with an overjoyed grin to the struggling man.

"Bissou bissou!" He uttered with a playful iciness, whirling his fingers whimsically as Aladdin froze in place. He grew cold, shaking his overwhelmed mind, staggering in place. Dandy sauntered over to him, lifting him up with ease as he deactivated his stand.

"You really were always so funny, Aladdin! But I'm afraid, mon coco, years of sedentary starvation stunts you greatly!" He chirped as he skipped out of the garden.

"It's all worth it in the end. You guys don't know what you have coming your way." Aladdin grunted, punching the man's back in a last-minute effort.

"Oh! Your hands or so dainty, much like your dear sisters. Oh, yes... I know what is coming my way!" He sighed dreamily, "Beautiful Madiha.... I must say, she was always much prettier than you. And now Madame Katsumi... The one and only Buick McKane by herself! And Michael- He was a gorgeous one..." He licked his lips with cruelty, "I've heard he's quite great... a real fun one!" He threw in a wink to make Aladdin squirm.

"If you lay a single hand on them, I'll kill you in an instant!" Aladdin growled.

"Oh, I will~ I was promised after all. Now, that Hiroshi boy of yours... I always did love a pretty man! I've also heard he's quite fun too! Quite the submissive type, a real pleaser!"

"You SICK PERVERTED FUCK!" Aladdin shouted as he delivered a stronger blow, now grasping the man's back with his long nails. Dandy laughed once more as a tear streamed down his cheek, a cool breeze passing by them.

"I'm only getting my fair share. Besides, all this time and effort, I deserve a little fun too wouldn't you say?" He rolled his eyes upward with a crazed grin, "Ohhh, ahh, Madihaaaa~!" He moaned, only to receive nothing. "Monsieuur Daaandy! Oh, you're the best man I've ever been wiiiith!" He cackled, breathing artificially labored.

Aladdin was silent as if he were focused on something deeper. Dandy just shook his head as he brushed his hand against his coat.

"Silent treatment, hm? Fine, then... We'll have our own fun later. You know, this rain feels so repulsive on the skin. And this cold, too!" He slipped off a rain-soaked glove, examining his dry hand. "Ew! I swear I keep moisturized! Wet cloth and cold must do that to you... So crackly and pruney... " He huffed, blowing on his fingers. "And my nails are all cracked! I don't keep myself so well-kempt only for this to happen! Uch, why did you have to run off?"

"I like to have my own fun too, Carsmile...." Aladdin smirked as Dandy shivered.

"Of course you do... If I get sick because of you, you'll never see the end of it!" He wagged his finger disapprovingly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine with all the loyal helpers you have. And all that money..." Aladdin muttered.

"But of course!" Dandy concurred as they slowly approached the aged, uninviting mansion. Aladdin simply smiled as he heard chatters from behind, confidence rising.

"Right... Here! Gulliver Smith's Rose Garden! Now we just have to wait for the others to get here then we can finally end this!" Hiroshi's soft voice was heard from afar, a newfound courage to him. Aladdin closed his eyes as the door closed behind them. It was only a matter of time.


	39. Crackling Underworld

"Right... Here! Gulliver Smith's Rose Garden! Now we just have to wait for the others to get here. Then we can finally end this!" Hiroshi spoke with glee, Billy charmed by his newfound confidence.

"Gulliver Smith...Huh..." He eyed the garden as they walked inside, finding shelter from the rain. It was a fragrant area, plentiful vibrant roses living despite the years of neglect "I think I've heard of this place before...Think it's called... La Rosa Caduta, yeah. I think my friend's grandad owned it or something."

"Really now?" Hiroshi leaned against the rose arch, arms crossed in an attempt to keep warm, "So no one keeps it up anymore?"

"Nah, as soon as he died it was deserted... His kids and all lived too far away and didn't care enough, I heard. It's almost sad but... Somehow it always managed to stay alive. I guess after his death, this older blonde man tended it frequently...." Billy's eyebrows shot up in realization, "Maybe..."

"Aladdin kept it going all these years?" Hiroshi smiled sweetly.

"I'd guess so...It's pretty cool, even if all these other places aren't safe from vandalism, it's like we all held a silent vow to keep it pristine... It feels almost magical, I think."

"It's about to feel a hell of a lot more magical with Carsmile out of the way..." He peeked out, noting an aged mansion down the road. The lights inside were on, but the curtains were closed. The sight of three figures seeming to hit a frailer individual made him stiffen with anger. "I swear...I'll kill him..."

"Yeah..." Billy followed Hiroshi's glance with a nod, "That's the place...." he winced, apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Hirosh..."

"Never beat yourself up about this," Hiroshi wrapped his arms around him, patting his back, "It's clear to me now he's lied to everyone he worked with. None of you knew any better...I couldn't hold it against you."

"Wish everyone could be the same..." He held him in his arms with a sigh. He was weak and tired, unsure of how much longer he could last. Though, the thought of getting rid of Carsmile was invigorating... he had brought nothing but hell to all of them. Thinking of the defeat energized him to a surprising amount.

"Hiroshi!" Michael's voice called. They found the trio, Katsumi groggily swaying in a gruesome woman's arms. Hiroshi gasped at the sight of the metal woman.

"What..."

"Don't worry, Hiroshi. It's me, Madiha..." She spoke with an iridescent voice, chilling Hiroshi to the bone. He nodded with a gulp.

"So Mr. Carsmile got you too...Like all those other guys why fought.." Hiroshi frowned with dismay.

"Other guys? I see..." Michael chimed in, "He sent some sort of mutants after all of us..."

"I guess so! He sent some dudes after me, too." Billy nodded with dismay.

"Interesting," Michael sighed, eyeing the house ahead, "He was already so close to us. How weak and cowardly must he be to send an attack instead of luring us in?"

"I don't think he wants to put in the effort for us if he doesn't have to." Madiha concluded as she stroked her hands carefully through Katsumi's hair. She mumbled, trying to get a grasp on her surroundings.

"That's possible. I know he hasn't really wanted to meet with me for a while, unless..." He stopped, guilt on his face as he turned his head to the ground.

"But if he hates all of us, why wouldn't he-" Hiroshi began, only to get a surprisingly dirty look from Michael.

"Don't ask questions, I shouldn't have mentioned it... If he and Aladdin have trouble, then so do we. I'm..." He lingered, biting his tongue, "I'm just very protective when it comes to him, So, I just...He knows what he's dealing with."

"Oh, I get it!" Hiroshi backed off, nodding with vague understanding. "So, come on guys, we need a game plan! Oh- Katsumi-?"

"Huh...?" Katsumi rubbed her eyes as she gazed ahead, "Where are we?"

"A rose garden, honey. Are you feeling alright?" Madiha answered calmly.

"Yeah...I..." Her eyes widened as she finally spotted Madiha's face, eliciting a gasp. "What happened?!"

"Carsmile happened. We're almost there, Katsumi. We need a surefire way to defeat him."

"That bastard..." she slid out of Madiha's arms, shaking her head. "Surely by now we've beat enough of his sidekicks, don't you think we'll be fine?"

"But Katsumi, he just brought out this new plan!" Hiroshi twirled a lock of his shorter hair, "We don't know how many mutants he has with him!"

"And he can heal people with this power! Vic was still dangerous as hell!" Billy interrupted.

"And he can bring back people in comatose, people considered brain dead..." Michael finally confirmed, pondering. "But how can we know what to do? This whole trip has been sporadic, and I only know so much on Carsmile's stand. Billy, do you have any idea on what may happen?"

"I dunno... I only met so many people, the last person I know about is this little detective girl, and then some other bulky assistant, but I have no idea what they could do. Mr. Carsmile didn't have any reason to ever show me his ability..." Billy thought hard, shaking his head.

"Well, seeing as we don't know what's in store, let's think. I haven't yet used my stand on any of them, so we could always sneak an attack from me..." Michael began planning as he looked at everyone, "Madiha could try and knock someone out too, if she manages to grab them, and ...well... Maybe Billy and Katsumi can work together and get a secure bomb...Hiroshi...Hmm..." Michael paused, now confused, "I suppose we don't have the most compatible abilities "

"I have just discovered a new ability, but I don't want to provide examples right now. I need to rest my voice as much as possible if I want to show them what I'm really about!" Hiroshi puffed his cheeks with an assured smile, throwing his fists to his chest with confidence.

"I trust in your judgment. Wait... Where is Minh?" Michael caught on to her absence, finally.

"She's with this lady, Zumm Zumm...She made me realize I should come back and offered to watch Minh for me. You know I can't put her in any danger..."

"I understand... that does make one less thing to worry about." He sighed, eyeing the mansion ahead once more. "Let's just hide out from the rain and try and think of something good. We don't need a cold on top of everything else..." he mumbled as he shuffled everyone in.

"I mean, I guess I can work out with Billy. We've worked well before. He could work with Madiha, too, if we could manage- He holds someone back while, uh... We'd have to cover our faces, or run away..." Katsumi began gathering ideas herself.

"Honey, since my mutation, I can use my fingers to transfer the effect. None of you would get hurt, so Billy would work well with me!" Madiha smiled, nodding. "Billy could work out for everyone, now I think about it. I'm very glad you came back."

"Gee, you're right..and, uh, thanks!" He smiled sheepishly, "I could, uh, keep someone's ears uncovered for Michael, same for Hiroshi, I think! Yeah, but...It only works on one thing at a time. What would we do in the meantime?"

"I...could... Well, if I numbed out someone's brain, Michael's stand could be a bit stronger, wouldn't it? And perhaps Katsumi could get an easier hit."

"Yes, that could work...Hiroshi, though... What all can you do?"

"As of now...well.. I could deafen someone, and- the rest is rather weird. I know that I can, well, make mirages where I please, and maybe use 'echoes' and reverbs to mess with things, like breaking through barriers? And my newest one...well...It feels like I can reverse the effects of someone's attacks. It all is in messing with vibrations, I guess." Hiroshi humbled himself as Michael's brow shot up.

"A powerful young man, then. Aladdin would be proud. I guess... Deafening might work for Madiha, allowing her to sneak up on them, and...messing with perception could help both me and Katsumi- Katsumi could walk right up to them and they'd never even know it! I'm not quite sure about the rest, but there's no doubt they'll come in handy. I think we got this!" Michael chirped, nodding his head. "Yes! I think we got him in the bag... I hope..." He looked to the ground once more. "That scumbag shouldn't be able to get away with everything he has..."

"He really needs to suffer..." Madiha nodded sadly, holding hope for her brother. "Do you think it's time yet?"

"I may think so..." Michael huffed, tracing a rose nearby. "I want this nightmare to be over already."

"Have you guys even had any rest?!" Hiroshi disagreed with concern, "I don't want you weak out there!"

"After being so thoughtfully knocked out by a young woman, we were able to rest for a couple of hours during the whole... Zerox fiasco. We'll be fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes...adrenaline is what's keeping me going right now, but I guess if we all had our rest... Let's get going. We can figure out plans once we scope out the situation. Come on!" Hiroshi budged, looking towards the entrance. His eyes widened at what lie ahead.

"Scope it out? Well, I have the inside information if you waaaant it!"

At the garden's entrance stood an older man, hair long, white, and curly. He seemed disheveled, disoriented. He held an oak cane in his head, the tip being a golden knob that resembled the orbs on his belt. He held a smile on his blue lips as his golden eyes grinned with him. Despite this pristine appearance, there were stressed areas of his face seemed dried and cracked. Nonetheless, Madiha was the first to gasp, uttering words in a furious terror.

"CARSMILE!" Her voice sounded cold, anger only tinting it. Dandy nodded with a grin, holding out a hand to her.

"Missus Madiha, it's been so long. You may not be as pretty as before, but we can get you back to normal.... I've long awaited this day!" He leaned to kiss her hand, only for her to pull back, swiping at him. Dandy dodged backward with a chuckle, wagging his finger.

"Mr.Carsmile...." Hiroshi gasped, trying to recognize him. He knew he had to have seen him before, as he was Haruomi's father...there was a familiarity to him, but encounters too brief to recall.

"If you so desire!" He brushed off his cape, "Mr. Hiroshi Saei... I've been so excited to meet you! So young and beautiful...Perfect! I bet you- HUAC!" He was interrupted by two hands at his collar. He caught Katsumi and Michael as culprits, their faces drenched with fury.

"Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't fucking kill you right now," Katsumi growled, summoning a red ring in her hands. Michael stood silent, doing his best to hide his confusion and protect Hiroshi.

"If it isn't Madame Buick Mckane, in the flesh? Oh, quite lovely...I always found powerful woman attractive!" He cooed before being slammed to the ground, Katsumi stepping on his chest. "I suppose I don't mind a little dominating f- HUACH!" He choked as she stomped down.

"STOP FLIRTING YOU DOUCHEBAG! I oughta kill you right now with all the hell you've caused my family!"

"That's not too bright of an idea, Mrs. Matsuo..."

"It's five against one, you fucking shrimp."

"If you insist!' He shrugged as Katsumi suddenly froze, her eyes glazing over. She stammered as she stumbled back, looking heavily overwhelmed as Dandy squirmed away. Madiha grasped Katsumi carefully, pulling her back and shaking her rapidly.

"KATSUMI, SNAP OUT OF IT!" She cried, dragging her back still. "UNDO YOUR STAND, YOU COWARD!"

"Hum hum, alright~" He twirled at the entrance, "I guess I'll give you some struggle, a little workout to weaken you all!"

"Then come face us. Where's your courage?"

"If you insist, I have some of it with me..." He leaned close to the metal woman with a cheshire grin. He grabbed her wrist as he brought her down to his height with surprise, licking her cheek with sickening delight. "My, yes...."

Madiha could see red as she pulled back to swipe at him. He giggled as he grabbed her with a ghostly blue force, Katsumi jolting forward in terror. The figure was horned, seeming to be bolted on to the side of its face, only bearing sad eyes. Katsumi reached forward, ready to grab Dandy before having her own wife thrown at her. He chortled as Madiha swiped at Katsumi, slipping back to the garden's entrance.

"You may do as you were meant to now, mon coco. As for now... my courage..." He pat down his cape playfully, "My, it seems to have been left at home! I must go get it, come now!" He giggled, suddenly dashing towards the mansion. Madiha tried to follow, only to stumble over in the rain, practically growling in her anger.

"Madiha!" Katsumi pushed her away as Madiha swat at her, her body red hot. "What has gotten into you?!Madiha, it's me! Are you okay?!"

"OKAY?! Do you think I'm-" Madiha clenched her head, whining out in pain, "What do you think, I'm too weak? Get your hands off me, bitch!" Her voice nearly heightened to levels inaudible to humans, ire boiling within her. Katsumi reeled her hands back in shock and betrayal as she eyed her distorted wife with worry.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"I'll SHOW YOU what the hell has gotten into me!" Madiha screeched as she lunged against her, swiping at her frantically as Katsumi tried to push her off. The mutated woman suddenly froze in place, feeling a force pulling her back. Skinny fingers held her bony shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Madiha, they're getting to you bad..." Billy groaned, looking around. "We gotta tie her up somewhere before she hurts one of us!"

"No one is tying up my wife!" Katsumi stood up with unease, "She...just..."

"Katsumi, Madiha is clearly under intense stress, anger, and most of all, control- We can't leave her free for the moment." Michael sighed apologetically. "This neighbourhood seems to be full of empty houses, so if we manage to escape Carsmile's gaze, we can keep her safely somewhere."

"Fine, but how are you gonna tie her up?" Katsumi gave in fairly easy.

"Let's see..." Michael analyzed the surroundings, the floral surroundings not helping him much. He spotting a gleaming silver edge peeking out of the bush, however showing signs of rust. Walking forward, he pulled out a long chain, worn down from years of neglect, but apparently strong as he yanked it opposite ways. It was a good 2 feet long, enough to go around the metal woman a few times. "I think we have our solution."

"Well, I can keep her held back while the rest of you go on! Katsumi, Hirosh... Would you guys be good to go on? They'll probably have one more dude after you, anyways. We can hide Madiha while you two make the distraction, yeah?" Billy kept wrapped around the woman, his stand's power clearly not at full force for the moment. Madiha twitched in his grasp, kicking around as she cried out.

"I guess so...I'm ready to get this over with!" Hiroshi lifted his curled fists with a grin. "You ready, Katsumi?"

"As long as they have Madiha safe...Then yeah. You guys take good care of her....Hiroshi..." She looked to him then back, shaking her head. She grabbed him up fast, slinging him onto her shoulder, "With your stand, I need you to keep your breath. We'll wait for you guys at the entrance, hopefully. See ya." Katsumi huffed as she too dashed forward, Hiroshi happily dazed by her decision. He waved them off as they left the trio to themselves. Michael watched them run towards the mansion, eyeing the mansions nearby.

"Billy... come with me. I'm not leaving her in potential view of Carsmile." He rolled up the chains, carrying it to the farther ends of the garden. Billy nodded, lifting her up with struggle as he walked back. Even in the darkest areas, the roses lived on, peppering the area with color.

"I think this spot may be fine. We won't be covering her mouth, but with the noises she makes, I don't think anyone would want to come searching..." Michael grimaced, stretching out the chain again. "Put her down here."

"Got it," He placed her gently on the ground, bending her legs as she continued to make noises. Michael leaned over, first tying the chain around her wrists, then her torso. He finished with her thighs, securing it as best as possible.

"How will we get her out? You know, when this is all over?" Billy scratched his head in concern.

"I'm sure your ability could do fine. If not, there are always other methods. Let her go now. We'll see how strong this holds up." Michael eyed her intently. Brain Police was then discharged, allowing Madiha to squirm around. She fought hard, but the chains kept her bound to the muddied ground.

"This may be dangerous for her psyche...But her state of mind is practically melted by now. Once we can reverse this, we'll free her."

"Got it! I'll go start up the motorcycle-"

"No." Michael interrupted him bluntly, shaking his head, "No, we need to sneak in there. Katsumi and Hiroshi will go and take care of whatever may be waiting for us, making a distraction while we slip in. Maybe even bring Aladdin to safety before they catch us...The motorcycle would simply be too loud."

"Oh..." Billy's voice quieted in disappointment, "Alright then! I guess that makes sense... I still need something from the motorcycle, though..."

"That's fine...Just keep to the shadows...." Michael spoke softly as he pushed away the flora in front of him. He gazed at the mansion, though his vision a little obscured, he could still get a decent grasp of the surroundings. Michael gulped as he could make out familiar silhouettes in the window, growing cold at his knowledge.

"Marty, get out there! They're almost here!" A voice hissed, shoving Marty out to the large set of doors. He puffed his cheeks as he slipped in a puddle, nodding to him. He scouted his surroundings, drab grey concrete reflecting light in rain puddles, a desolate road ahead. It was a bit dark and foggy, the rain getting in his eyes. Despite all, nearby he could spot the target in the arms of a tall ginger, clad in a raspberry coat. He puffed his chest up, striding towards the pair, a loose understanding of his mission in his mind.

Katsumi eyed the long-haired brunette ahead, stumbling his tall, bulky figure towards them. He was wide-eyed, as if like a puppy dog with his curious expression. He had a green beanie, soaked already by the rain. He wore a raincoat, though oddly enough, it seemed to be closer to a rough, blue denim texture. Under it a jean vest could also be spotted atop an old, greyed button up. He wore khaki shorts, brown sandals wrapping up his shins. He was clearly shivering and uncomfortable, near confused as he tried to approach them.

"That boy..." Katsumi mumbled, analyzing him. "He's gotta be another one like Billy... I have never seen a more confused man in my life!"

"What? Billy? What's going on?" Hiroshi tried to stretch his head behind, confined to the grasp of his strong aunt. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I hope you're prepared for a warm-up fight." Katsumi rolled her eyes as she neared him.

"I'm ready for anything! Ha, cha!" He grinned as he swat at the air. Katsumi simply chuckled, summoning Planet Queen as the man ahead halted.

"Ma'am, you've got an evil man in your arms!" The ditzy guard warned, pointing to Hiroshi. Katsumi furrowed her brow as he solidified his confused status.

"I do, huh? Well, who are you?" She clutched onto Hiroshi, trying to figure out a possible power.

"Marty Glean, ma'am! Mr. Carsmile's, uh, favorite bodyguard!" He grinned sheepishly as he salute to her. "Now, you're gonna want to hand over that guy! He can hurt you with his mouth, you know?"

"Oh, cut it. What's your game here, kid?" Katsumi placed her hand on her hip with irritation, doubting Marty's abilities already. He eyed it with nervousness, tapping his fingers against himself.

"Game...? I, uh, I like Mario... I don't get to play many games."

"Mario..? No, no. Don't play dumb. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to take the evil man to what he deserves! Now ya gotta hand him over!" He held his hands out anxiously, "And I'm not stupid!"

"Mhm. Why is this man here evil?" She twisted Hiroshi around, who waved nervously as he sat in her arms.

"He, uh, he's a killer!" Marty nodded, pointing to him, "Yeah! That's what he said, and ruined his life!"

"Kid..." She sighed, placing Hiroshi next to her, "Are you not aware of Mr. Carsmile's intentions? What your coworkers have done? You're working for a mass of killers, Marty. They're trying to kill and hurt us."

"Nuh-uh!" He gasped, taking immediate offense, "I wouldn't work for mean people! Mr. Carsmile knows what's best! I don't hurt good people!"

"You are about to hurt innocent people, though. Taking this innocent man to Carsmile will hurt many lives. You're not evil, are you?"

"No! I would never be!" His eyes seemed scared, pouting his lips.

"Then come with me," Katsumi said, ushering them towards mansion. "We can deal with the real evil here."

"Wait, miss, you can't go in there!" Marty grabbed her shoulder as she inched near the door. Hiroshi stood by, nervous of the man.

"Why not? Don't you want to be a good boy?" Katsumi turned to him.

"But I am! I am a good boy! Mr. Carsmile says so!"

"Mr. Carsmile is full of lies. He ruins lives, tortures and assaults all because he wants someone to blame for his tragedy. He's a bad man. But you could be good if you help us fight him!"

"He would never lie to me! He wouldn't!" Marty whined as Katsumi aimed for the door.

"He's done it before, and he'll do it again. He'll take advantage of your ignorance for as long as he can. Now, come on!" She stated simply, gripping the doorknob. Marty's eyes bugged, gritting his teeth as she began to nudge it open. He pulled her back swiftly, anxiously looking at her arm now.

"CIVILIANS CAN'T GO IN THERE! DON'T HURT MR. CARSMILE! HE'S GIVEN ME A HOME AND CLOTHES AND FOOD! YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T!"

"Let go, kid!" She pulled away, backed into the door. "He's using you, don't you see! Let me in and you'll be free! Now, stay calm. I'm doing what's best for the world." She tried speaking calmly, as not to overwhelm the boy. He clutched his hair as she heaved the door open, crying out in one last moment of desperation.

_CHOMP_

"....?"

Katsumi stood straight, finding the doorknob completely empty as she heard heavy breathing right next to her. She spotted Marty, looking at her with timid eyes as raspberry leather hung from his mouth. Her eyebrows raised as he wiped off his mouth, spitting mysterious remnants to the ground. Blood smeared across his face upon doing so, Katsumi backing up at the sight, her eye twitching as she finally felt a warm spurt of liquid in her face. She reached to wipe it off, to no avail. She looked down to her hands with immense confusion, eyes widening as her breath left her.

"H-UH ..... HUH.....AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katsumi screamed loudly as she finally peered down to her shoulder, now a nub which bled profusely. Hiroshi tried to look around, worried befuddlement in his voice.

"What happened ...Oh...Oh GOD!" He shrieked, stumbling back at the morbid sight. Marty stood by with a shrug, an apologetic yet apathetic expression on his face.

"I said not to go in there! Bad people disobey rules!" He whined, now eyeing Hiroshi. Katsumi's teeth were clenched as she took out an orange bomb, hunching over as she held it to her left side, now without an arm. Hiroshi gasped in fear, too stunned to react to the man grabbing him up. Katsumi bit her collar up as the bomb heated profusely, cauterizing her wound before it managed to explode. As she tried to wash off some blood in the rain, she found Marty running for dear life. She heaved her way in, finding them still in the entrance way. Marty was in front of the double doors, struggling to figure out how to open them with Hiroshi in his arms.

"HIROSHI!" Her voice strained to him.

"WH-WHAT?!" He kicked around in the arms of the dull guard.

"SCREAM!" She yelled, covering her ears in desperation with the help of Planet Queen. She winced in pain as she waited for him, the simplest things brushing against her fresh wound burning her profusely.

"Uh...Uhhh..AAAAAAHHH!" He screamed melodically, causing Marty to yelp and drop him, covering his own ears in reaction. He cried out as his ears bled out, looking around in confusion.

"My ears...My ears...!" He wailed, looking at the woman, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE" An albino figure surged behind him, knightly, wearing armor and having an almost helmet esque head. It had long dog-like ears and dark eyes. Engraved in between its eyes, where it's nose should be, stood an emblem like symbol, simple in nature. Its teeth were grit as it looked at Katsumi with fury.

"Katsumi, sneak behind him!" He urged, "Get a light bomb on him! We can knock him out and move on!"

"Why not kill him?" She grinned, summoning a red ring. Hiroshi shook his head, slipping away from the bulky man.

"Just knock him out. We'll talk some sense into him when Mr. Carsmile is dead."

"Fine!" She snuck behind the man, now panicked over the blood on his hands. His head perked up as he felt movement behind him, twisting around to grab the woman by her neck, his arm enlarged and pulsing. He held her up in the air, teeth now grit, innocence lost.

"WHAT ...DID...YOU...DO...TO...MEEEE?!" He roared, sadness tinting his tone. "I WAS TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL MAN! WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?!"

"Ghh,Ghhek!!" She choked, clenching the orange ring in her hand hard. Hiroshi panicked, his abilities now useless on the deafened man. He looked around the room while Katsumi turned blue, trying to swing at him with her remaining arm. The man was crying in confusion as the only noise to fill his head with incessant ringing.

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MEEEE! MAYBE YOU REALLY ARE A MEAN LADY!" He cried, clenching his teeth. "MAYBE...MAYBE I SHOULD GET RID OF YOU, T- ACH!" He gagged as he was hit hard against the neck by cold metal. He peeked back, catching Hiroshi with a coat rack in hand.

"YOU ARE MEANER THAN I THOUGHT! WHY WOULD YOU HIT ME LIKE THAT?!" He tossed Katsumi to the side like a ragdoll, now hunched over Hiroshi with determination in his eyes.

"Well, what do you think you're doing, big man? About to hurt my friend, and for what! Defending her family?"

"WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYIIIING?!" He groaned as he swiped up Hiroshi. "WHY ARE YOU TAUNTING ME?!" He squeezed the young man tight as he dropped his weapon. Katsumi struggled back up, sitting as she shook in pain. A stand ability as simple as growth would be enough to stunt them both...

She gazed outside in a moment of thought as she caught two familiar figures, far down the sidewalk in a rush. She sighed, hoping for an easy way out of this situation. She banged against the window as the men walked forward, eyeing the building in concern.

"Come on, Billy, there's not much time! They'll need us at any minute now, and I'm not about to lose more of my family!" Michael anxiously ushered, keeping to the shadowy areas of the sidewalk.

"I'm trying! I can't run in the rain that easy! Especially with this thing!" He waved his bat in the air, looking at Michael with a hint of wonder on his face. "Hey, I never even thought about it... Why are you with everyone?"

"What?" Michael gave him a look of nearly offended confusion, "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Like, your relation. I know you're not Hiroshi's dad or anything, so like... Who are you?"

"If you must know..." He paused in his place, allowing Billy to come closer. "I'm a rather close friend to Aladdin- His lover of 22 years, mind you. Not to mention the fact that Hiroshi is practically my own son. Why else would I be here?"

"Well, I'unno... You don't say much, you're kind of a mystery man..." He clicked his tongue in thought, "Wait... but isn't Hiroshi 21?" He eyed him curiously. "How-"

"Listen, Billy. Everyone makes mistakes. Aladdin just had a young and foolish moment. I've had my own." His voice spiked with defense, now sighing. "Let's just get to the others already, okay?

"Alright...Yeah...!" He nodded, adjusting his hat."I can remember Mr. Carsmile talking about you! He mentioned how you were- Oh- Wait a second..." He looked to the man curiously as his eyes widened, growing cold. "Then that means-"

"Billy." He spoke sternly, "Whatever it is he told you. Tell no one else. Do not recount it," he looked up to him for sympathy, "we all make mistakes in our lives. There are some that must be buried."

"Ah..." Billy squirmed, feeling awkward he thought to try and bring it up. "Understood. So, uh...What did you, I dunno... Do."

"Billy, I said-"

"Like, in life. Did you grow up here?"

"Oh. Well, no." He recounted his youth, gazing at the old mansion. "I grew up in the Philippines, but I studied abroad here frequently. Italy is one of the best places for theatre, anyways... but..." He smiled warmly, shaking the rain from his hair to hide his delight. "Eventually, I met Aladdin... Even if we had to keep our love secret, I enjoyed every minute with him. He was the light of my life, and still is. Which is why we gotta hurry up here, huh!" He motioned into the house, "We are inches away from Aladdin, I'm not putting this off anymore!" He paced forward faster, Billy stumbling along. Michael kept a steady gaze on the house, eyeing a window straight ahead. It was lit, the curtains parted slightly. A pair of golden eyes stare at him with delight, causing him to shudder. He felt his own stamina rise alone from the hatred and regret he had for him. They were so, so close. In mere minutes they would be face to face with the man who kidnapped Aladdin. The man who threw Michael into loneliness for years. The man with blackmail at every turn. The man who was trying to reel Hiroshi into the torment as well. Michael clenched his teeth, running with surprising steadiness as Billy slipped along. They were going to kill Carsmile, once and for all.

"Oh, wonderful! They all really are almost here!" Dandy grinned, twiddling his cane around as he closed the curtains once more. "So close I can taste them!" He chuckled as he eyed the double doors nearby, hearing the commotion. His confidence rose with Marty's roars, knowing they were already under his thumb.

"Well, dear brother, I-" He paused as he heard rattling and ruckus in the kitchen. He lifted his finger, twisting his head. He found Swan and Nastassia in their usual places, watching the screens intently. "If the bodyguard is out...then..." He clicked his cane on the ground, strolling to the kitchen with curiosity. He caught the fridge's dim light in the dark kitchen, a blanketed figure desperately ravaging inside. Dandy shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Uh-Uh, Monsieur Saei!" He grabbed the fridge door, peeking over at the kneeling man. Aladdin was spotted, looking up at the cloaked man bitterly, a handful of lettuce jutting from his mouth. He gulped while still keeping a bold and angry composure, standing up to face the man.

"Someone's chipper." He stated monotonously.

"But of course!" He pulled the lanky man back, slamming the door. "The long-awaited moment is finally here. I get to reap my rewards. Why would I not be happy?"

"Why would you be? You Carsmiles are heartless!" Aladdin wriggled in his grip.

"Simply not true! Hiroshi sure found a Carsmile heart, didn't he? One that was wrecked and battered!" Dandy threw him to the ground. "It sounds like you Saeis have killed our hearts. Like a bunch of monsters, no?"

"Maybe if the esteemed Carsmile line would take responsibility for once, they'd have their hearts. They'd know remorse." He eyed him with spite.

"I've heard enough from you! Shouldn't you be back in your room, anyways? You're not allowed to eat!"

"You know what, Carsmile?" Aladdin stood up, now again toe to toe with the man in purple. "I know they're almost here. My son. My family. I heard Hiroshi as we stepped inside. I have nothing left to fear, because I know I'm getting out of this shithole with their help! You guys are powerless now!"

Dandy stood, a cheeky smirk on his face as his eyes lie half-lidded. He then burst into giggles, grabbing his collar and pulling him toward.

"Those clowns are only closer to their eternal torment...and some closer to a lusty end!" He winked as he bit the bottom of his lip.

"That look isn't sexy, you know." Aladdin stopped him, causing him to pout.

"Oh, phooie. You just don't know good looks when you see them. Maybe you did with Kaoru, didn't you? Trompeau, Trompeau!" Dandy playfully squished Aladdin's cheeks, puckering his lips together. He pushed the snarky man away, up to his limits with his teasing.

"Ok, so what if I slept with Kaoru? I was 20, I was young, dumb, and fame struck. Something you guys took advantage of, not to mention. Kaoru was a passing phase. I didn't mean it. It was a mistake." He lingered in faint regret.

"Just like Hiroshi!" Dandy grinned, only to be slapped with great force.

"DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT, YOU POMPOUS DICKHEAD!" Aladdin grit his teeth, hand still clenched. "It doesn't matter if he wasn't planned. He was never a mistake. My only mistake was not cherishing him enough. Neglecting him. Not like you helped my issues either."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" He placed his hands together in delight.

"You already know what I mean." Aladdin looked down in shame.

"Listen, Saei! Just because we supplied you doesn't make it our fault you tore your life to pieces. I don't see how your addiction was our- OUGH!" Aladdin punched him square in the jaw, knocking him backward. He shook his head in surprise, a wave of unsettling playful anger on his face. "Well, someone's getting bold! I wouldn't keep it up though, seeing all the power on my side... And you're just a degenerate weakling! What can you do?"

"Would you really like to see?"

"Oh, please! Is it more adultery? Addiction? Neglect?" He cooed, only to have his face swiftly grabbed. He rolled his eyes as Aladdin strengthened his grip, though still faintly weak.

"It's breaking down your phony good name." He smiled, gathering all the strength he could. Dandy felt his skin tighten, now confused as hands grasped him all around. He trembled in confusion in pain as crackling sounds filled his body, his skin burning and aching. Aladdin leaned in close, nose to nose with the golden-eyed man as he whispered, coldly, courageously:

_"Cracked Actor."_


	40. Teenage Dream - Part 1

“I can’t believe they’ve gotten this close!” A spunky red-haired woman leaned back, relaxed. Quite contrary to the man beside her, who was sweating profusely, removing his black feather coat.

“H-how are you this calm?!”

“Psh, why are you so stressed?”

“No, no, no, you first.”

“Alright. It’s because we have the Carsmiles on our side. You’ve seen their power, and Marty hasn’t even begun with his adversaries…” Nastassia adjusted her glasses, the glow of the blue screens shimmering against them.“...Besides them, we still have five mutants on our side guarding us on your command. Speaking of, don’t look this weak in front of them. You’re their commander, after all.”

“I guess so...” The man poured himself a drink to soothe his nerves, still unsettled by his proximity to the danger.

“DEMARCO.”

“Not this again...”

A man, ginger in appearance, just shy of 6 ft, sporting a side buzz cut and a gelled over top, slammed down his fist on the table. Swan eyed his outfit, a white crop top, golden chain, black army boots, and camouflage pants as the man nearly growled at him.

“I DEMAND AN APOLOGY!”

“Listen, Barkley, we’re in the middle of something important can you just watch the door with everyo-“

“NO. You owe me an apology. You and the other people running this place ranked me THIRD strongest in our mutant ranks.”

“Well, it was mostly me who assessed your potential and how well you performed, if you do recall.” Natassia spoke up.

“WELL, THEY'RE WRONG!”

“How so?"

“The two ranked above me, Oscar and Fonata, both failed on their missions, while _I_ have been undefeated!”

“That’s because you’ve never been sent out on a mission yet."

“AND WHY IS THAT?”

“Because we need you here defending us in case of possible intruders, like right now!” Natassia omitted the fact that he wouldn't take orders from anyone but Swan due to his stubborn personality, which would jeopardize the missions.

“Fine.” Barkley soon backed off, regrouping himself with the others at the dining table in the other room. Opposite of him sat a man paralyzed from the waist down, who could only move around in his wheelchair. His brunette hair covered his eyes and he wore a rose sweater and grey-blue jeans.

"We're going to have to fight, aren't we?" He sighed, disappointed.

“Shut up Mika, you pansy. We'll crush them before they even know it! Hehehehe….” An energetic punk woman criticized the young man’s attitude. Her hair was purple and styled as a mohawk, piercings to match. She wore a denim jacket with different pins and buttons, ripped leather pants, her sneakers matching the color of her hair, her skin having a tan to it.

“You are sure are cocky for number 7, Stauber.” The ginger teased.

“Oh, stuff it, Barkley. What’s with you and numbers? The ranking is meaningless if you just start falling apart in battle."

“NO! RESPECT THE RANKINGS!”

“Aren’t you the one who’s always bitching about being number 3? Heh, you’re a fucking mess dude.”

“All I’m saying is that in the top three, there’s a definite grey area where we are all on par with each other. I’m definitely stronger than Fonata, if I just had a warm-up...” Barkley took a bite out of a stale sandwich while grumbling.

“What about you, Valley? What do you think about the rankings? You are in the top 5, after all.”

The stunning woman simply shrugged at this question while eating some cereal. She had dark skin, shades that covered any view of her eyes while her dreadlocks fell over them. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a grey turtleneck, white running shoes, and grey sweatpants matching with a grey sweat jacket.

“One day I'll make you speak...”

Valley leaned in as if to say something, gathering attention. She simply adjusted her sunglasses, leaning back without a word.

"God… why do we have to be in the same room as that thing?” Barkley pointed his cold half-eaten sandwich at a figure which stood facing a wall. It was still in eerie silence as it was questioned if it was even breathing.

“Well, thanks to Mr. Sanremo's ability we were able to bring him back. If you knew him, you would know how powerful he is.” Natassia answered, looking away from her screens.

“Well yeah, I know that, but why does he have to be in this room? Can’t he be somewhere else like a closet, he’s freaking m-“ He paused as a cold hand stiffly grasped the delinquent’s shoulder firmly, almost eliciting a scanty grunt from him.

"Ah, mighty sorry if I make you lose yer appetite. Just forget I'm even here.” The figure adjusted his hat and went back into his original position. Barkley shuddered, simply nodding.

"O-Okay…." Is all he could utter. He leaned back, listening in to the commotion in the room. Meanwhile, Natassia got up and pointed at one of the screens, looking back at everyone in the room.

“Everyone, pay attention! It seems we’re gonna have some guests coming to visit this building. Why not give them a warm Carsmile welcome?”

“Hehehe… HA! FINALLY, I'LL GET TO GO ALL OUT ON SOME WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH!” Barkley cackled as Swan nodded over them, their transformation coming into fruition. He eyed the individual that lurked in the corner who simply smirked, starving for blood.

\---

Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Katsumi felt she’d pass out from the immense pain of cauterizing her own arm at any moment. She looked on at the once childlike man, grasping Hiroshi with his gigantic hands, on the verge of squeezing him until his internal organs came out like a paste.

“HIROSHI!” She threw the ring that was clenched in hand at Marty. He simply removed one hand that clutched Hiroshi, increasing it even more in size while he used it as a blockade. The ring blasted against it, lightly burning his hand as it turned back to normal. Marty turned and stared at the woman with pure, near animalistic hatred as he stretched out his leg and pointed it at her.

“Oh... Oh fu-“ In an instant, Katsumi received a powerful strike to her gut, sending her to the wall.

 _'Unbeatable... The sheer brute power of his stand makes him invincible to a stand like mine or Hiroshi’s. It might as well be over...'_ She lay there, staring quietly for a second at the struggling man who was trying to wiggle out of his captor’s hand. _‘No, there has to be a way. Maybe I can concentrate all of my power into this last ring... I don't know if I can throw it... but…’_ Her hand began to glow a painfully bright crimson red appeared in her grasp. Slowly she let go of it, fainting into unconsciousness.

“KAAAAT!” Hiroshi screamed as he bit into the hand that was holding his entire body, to Marty’s confusion. He then screeched a powerful tune, causing the skin and some of the muscles of his finger to burst. Marty screamed, letting go of him as he decreased the size of his hand. Hiroshi grabbed Marty by the shoulders and kneed him in the chest, causing him to go back a couple of feet. He used this as an opportunity to run as fast as he could towards Katsumi, only to receive a quick blow to the back, sending him to a corner of the room.

He slowly got up, feeling his bruised back, thankful he didn’t break his spine or one of his ribs. He turned and caught the hateful watch of Marty, who stood his ground, readying another one of his other side of the room reaching punches.

 _‘If he just makes his arms or legs longer at an absurd rate, he’s able to hit you from anywhere in the room at an absurd speed… If I can just manage to grab onto him on time, I could have an advantage. I just need to be close enough to hurt him…'_ Hiroshi speculated, carefully backing away as he eyed the giant. The man was clearly focused, glowering intensely at Hiroshi as the smaller man nodded.

"Well come on, big guy. What are you waiting for?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe I am." Hiroshi smirked, noting Marty getting more upset. He grit his teeth as he slung his fist forward, his arm growing in the blink of an eye as Hiroshi jumps out, Starman now able to jab the side of his hand, almost breaking his pinky. The freakish man yelped as he reeled it back, holding it to his mouth as Hiroshi took a deep breath. In a last-minute attempt, Hiroshi screamed at the top of his lungs, inching just a little closer to Marty as he started trembling. He eyed the singer in intense pain, feeling fury building up within him as Hiroshi continued, attempting to burst some kind of vessel. Marty inhaled, putting a struggling effort into his head as it visibly grew with his screams, almost pushing Hiroshi back with the sheer power of it. The smaller man's yells were drowned out as the giant stepped back, focus put back into his previous attack. Hiroshi inhaled before getting punched by the upset Marty, who stalked him down like prey. He continued a scream, frustrated and tired as he suddenly barraged the small man with stretched out punches. Hiroshi panicked as he tried to dodge these inhuman punches, limbs still bruising in the process. He tried to analyze the man as he continued, nodding his head as he cried out in fury. Hiroshi took to these actions, trying to analyze him as he attacked.

"Stop! MOVING!" He screeched as he nodded towards Hiroshi, sending a punch forward. Hiroshi jumped back as the man nodded again, the punch following the same direction. Ideas formed in the singer’s head as he seemed to pose in a power stance, much to Marty's confusion. He shrugged as his enemy stood stiff, smiling with success as he lunged a powerful fist towards Hiroshi. Hiroshi finally nodded back, his ghostly stand appearing next to him as he hopped up once more. Grasped onto Starman, he flung himself forward onto the overgrown arm, latching on to further the man’s confusion. As he tried to reel his arm back in, Hiroshi pounced forward, leg extended as his heel smashed directly into Marty's nose. The bodyguard cried out once more as Hiroshi slipped down, keeping close to him as he held his nose in immense pain.

"OWWWW! YOU REALLY ARE EVIL!" He whined, mind jumbled as his broken nose bled out.

"I can be when I need to be." Hiroshi chuckled as Starman followed behind him. He smiled as he clenched his fists, Starman mirroring. He looked back once more to Katsumi, inhaling as he let his fury build up.

"You work for these terrible men. You hurt my family...Want us dead… and for what? To please some delusional, washed-out actor? You're seriously scum!" Hiroshi exhaled, finally delivering a blow to the man’s chest. Marty's eyes bugged as Hiroshi struck again, and again, with an accompanying pair of fists as his insides trembled, vibrating as he rushed him with punches.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAAAAAU!" He clambered against his ribs as they slowly began to crack, Marty crying in pain.

"Stoop! Stop! STOOOOOOP!" Marty roared as he stumbled back, his torso now beginning to grow with struggle. The speed staggered as his chest grew large, his other limbs beginning to follow as he clenched his fists with disdain. He shoved Hiroshi into a corner with hung up coats and discarded shoes as Marty became enormous in size, stomping down his giant feet in intimidation.

"Leave me alooone! Why do you want to HURT everyone!" Marty glanced at the dazed man, doing his best to regain strength. Hiroshi twisted his brow in curiosity as he rubbed his back, now bruised heavily. He felt something under him, long and slightly thin. It was wooden, he found as he picked it up, throwing a coat off from his head. He sang a brief tune before slithering out to the side. Marty tilted his head at this, his sedentary enemies seeming to have given up.

"I kneeew that would work! Nastassia told me to do that when you guys were really hurting me! She's so smart, I- AAAH!" He groaned as a proportionally sized coatrack was jammed inside his exposed ankles. He shrunk down to size as the coat rack dislodged himself from inside of him.

"What was that, big guy?"

"But you were- You were over there!" He looked back to the now cluttered corner in confusion. "Oh, screw this! Come here!" He attempted to grow his fist again before getting the coat rack slammed against his head, this time actually moved around as his fist shrunk back to normal size. Hiroshi nodded at his confirmed theories with a smirk.

"I'm not surprised your pea brain can only focus on one thing at a time. I can see through you, you know!" Hiroshi chortled as he leaned over his shoulder, Marty's eyes shrinking with offense.

"I'm...not...STUPID!" He grabbed Hiroshi's throat, grasping it with all his strength. Hiroshi swung at Marty once again, bruising his head as he began to growl. He threw him down, grasping his head as he tried to focus. Hiroshi gazed at the man in pain, allowing himself to let his guard down as he checked on Katsumi.

She was unconscious, a shining red ring hanging off her fingers. Swiftly, Hiroshi keeled down by her, feeling her remaining wrist. There was a gentle pulse to his relief as he twisted back to Marty, still vulnerable. He carefully grabbed the ring, dashing back to Marty with a grin.

"Hey, Marty!" He chirped, edging behind him.

"Huhh..?!" He groaned, attention on him. His eyes widened as the ring was slung at him, his hand growing as he caught it in his fingers. "Ha, you think I don't know about these silly bombs? What's this gonna do to meeee?"

"Give it a moment." Hiroshi's smile was smug, eyes half lid as a rumbling could be heard. Fire and smoke erupted, almost filling the whole room from the man's fingers as he finally jumped back, his fingers now down to a nub as bones and gore burst into the air. He screamed, shrinking himself back to normal as he eyed his bloodied hand in terror.

"HUUUUUAAAAH!" He gagged as blood spurt from his hands, backing himself into the door as Hiroshi took the chance to corner him. He inched close to him, Marty's blood dripping onto Hiroshi as Starman appeared once more.

"Please…. Have mercy…"

"Beg for it, boy."

"Please…." He trembled, his focus shattered.

"Hmmm…." Hiroshi scratched his chin, nodding his head. "Perhaps…"

"Really…?" Marty grinned with puppy dog eyes.

_**THMBCRSH** _

"HELL NO!" Hiroshi punched his jaw swiftly. "You're out for me and my family's blood. What kind of mercy would I have? You could have stopped, but you didn't. Now you have to face the consequences, mister!"

"What…? But-"

"UTAU!" Hiroshi hit his left cheek hard, a crunch to be heard once more. Marty groaned as blood dripped from his mouth, a tooth falling to the ground. Marty's face began to go red as Hiroshi repeated on his right, alternating as the man slumped over.

"UTAU UTAU UTAAU UTAAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU!"

One to the gut, to the chest, his throat, to the groin, anywhere he could potentially reach. How dare Mr. Carsmile have the audacity to try and weaken them before facing him. What cowardice! Left hook, right hook. If he was so powerful, why would he hide? How dare he underestimate them! A rushing of punches, a breaking of the ribs. The tall man muttered as Hiroshi saw red, pounding the man with immense speed. If he wants to test their endurance, let him! All these fights, these tests have only made him stronger! If Mr. Carsmile wants to make his own enemy, let him. Hiroshi knew he would never give up. He couldn't. No wound, no trauma, nothing could hold him back now. If he were to give up now, this whole trip would be a waste! It's best to tear at Carsmile's confidence while they could, and demolish the man later.

_**UPPERCUT!** _

Immense force from Hiroshi and Starman went into the last punch as he hit under Marty's jaw, sending him in the air for a brief moment to his amazement. He smiled, his heart thumping chronically as he backed up to analyze the man. He was bloodied and bruised, face swollen from such a pummeling. He seemed beet red as he panted, hunched over as he grumbled to himself. He exhaled, eyeing the man with desperation as he tilted his head up.

"Why…"

"Because you've been such a bad boy, Marty." His tone was mocking, as if he were talking to a toddler. "You think someone so mean would go without punishment?"

"But I'm good…"

"You could be. But you aren't."

"I'm....GOOD!" He yelled, growing his fist in a last-minute ire. He swung the massive fist forward Hiroshi swinging back at him with surprising serenity. As the hit landed, Marty yelled to the heavens, his shoulder now bursting and broken.

"WHY! WHY! WHY! I'M GOOOOOOOOD! I'M GOOD!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Hiroshi shook his head, turning around. "I'll let you go get cleaned up and get out of here, okay? I think you've learned enough!" He spat, humming a drawn-out melody as he waltzed over to his passed out aunt. Marty chuckled to himself, eyeing the pert man, unaware and defenseless. Who does he think he is?

"Heheh….Heh…." Marty chuckled, out of breath as his head grew. He crept towards the unknowing man, unhinging his jaw as he snapped down hard, only to feel nothing.

"Nice try."

_THWAP!_

He sobbed as a mysterious force kicked against his face, Hiroshi proudly revealing himself. He shook his head disapprovingly, tapping the man’s head.

"You want me to let you off easy and you still keep this up? Why?"

"Because...I'm good! You're EVIL!" He yelled, summoning his knightly stand. "THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS! GET HIM!" The white figure swung forward, Hiroshi grabbing its arm in an instant. He rolled his eyes, twisting the arm back with a snap to Marty's dismay.

"Listen to me. You took my aunts arm, yeah? Now you won't be able to use yours again. If you want to try something new, be my guest. That is if you don't want to keep your legs. Got it?"

Marty whimpered, nodding his head as he kneeled over in pain.

"Now, you want to be a good boy?"

"I am a good boy…"

"Then get out of here." Hiroshi raised his fist in threat as Marty scampered off like a kicked puppy, brambling through the doors in pain and fear. Hiroshi smiled victorious, watching the doors as they closed. As they slammed, he moved his fist downwards, laughing to himself with a hop. He rushed over to his aunt, keeping an eye on the doors as he began to wake his aunt up.l

\--

"Oh boy...I can hear the chaos going on in there." Michael whispered, walking low towards the mansion. Billy followed close behind, trying to listen in on the fight.

"It sounds like they're fighting a lion," Billy frowned in concern, "I hope Hiroshi's okay."

"He's a strong young man. I wouldn't doubt his abilities." Michael tried to soothe him as the younger man eyed the door with worry.

"I know, he's incredible! But Mr. Carsmile has some crazy powerful tricks up his sleeve. You should know, shouldn't you?"

"Yes, I'm well aware." Michael cringed in remorse, "He's quite masterful at sneaking things right under people's noses. Surely he would've gotten away with murder all those years ago, if not for Aladdin. But…" His voice faltered with grief, "Sometimes I wonder if it'd be better if he never witnessed it…"

"Woah, murder?" Billy edged onto the sidewalk. “We have to hide out real quick: what are you talking about?! I shouldn't be surprised, but…"

"I wouldn't have expected you to know. Five years ago after a show, Carsmile had killed his wife in a fit of rage. He thought she was cheating on him with Aladdin, who witnessed the murder. After that night, Aladdin's mental state utterly collapsed, especially with Carsmile on the run. Some nights he was terrified he would die… All the years of mental torment lead to his collapse, which is why we're here now." Michael wiped away a tear, sadness now coming over him with anger.

"Holy shit, I never knew- I- wow. I'm sorry-"

"Mr. Carsmile has probably hidden it from all of his assassins. He was always a scummy being. Carsmile is first and foremost a liar- he did everything he could to hide all his misdeeds. If he tries to pull you back in, don't listen, please-,"

"I could never! You guys are like family now. You think I'd turn on you?"

"Again, Carsmile and his tricks. If he tries to do whatever he did to Madiha...Stay strong, okay?"

"Got it...Hey…" Billy tilted his head as he knelt by a curtained window, "Aren't we gonna help them out?"

"There are others to take care of. I have confidence in those two, we need to clear out everyone we can before we face Carsmile. Besides, we may see Aladdin sooner than expected…" Michael assured in a dreamy voice. He held a small simper as Billy nodded. "We just need to find a way in…"

_Rustle Rustle_

"Eh?"

_Rustle_

"Billy, ready your stand! What is it?" Michael urged as horns began to emerge from the leafy bush that lined the house. Billy froze it in its place as he reeled it out himself. It was a decently sized figure, he found, a pair of eyes popping out, then hair, then...more eyes…?

"Can you put me down?" Tanx locked eyes with him, a little irritated as Billy through his hands up, complying. "Thanks." The man readjusted his pouch, and quickly checks the contents inside to make sure they were intact.

"Billy, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, he's good. He saved my ass back there, I doubt he's gonna hurt us now."

"I don't plan on it. Sorry for scaring you." He sighed as he crawled out of hiding. "I would've been in there by now, but I'm not in the mood to go against that big guy. I have my sights set on Carsmile and the wannabe pimp, anyways…"

"Huh?" Billy stay confused as Tanx shook his head.

"Right behind this window is the man who messed up my father. Now that Carsmile and his goons have messed with my family, I'm joining you. I'm not letting him live." He began to scale the windows, nodding. "Billy. Lift this thing open with your stand. We can take out the weak ones first."

"Won't they catch us? I thought-"

"Doesn't matter. They know someones coming anyways, and your friends are already inside. We attack them from a blindspot."

"Well, what's your game plan, Mister….?"

"Just call me Tanx. As soon as I can get a safe aim, I'll get that frail little nerd. Afterward, we dash out, collapsing the room in on itself. It’s a big place, so I think we'll be safe." Tanx kept his eyes on the pair, watching for any words. Before the trio could move any further, a peculiar type of butterfly landed on Tanx’s shoulder. It glowed blue, its eye patterned wings shining against them faintly, blinking before flying away.

 _‘What a beautiful stand for such a wretched person...’_ Tanx thought to himself in a tangent. “Well, shit. We’ve been-“ Stomping sounds were heard from the inside as the window crashed open, a monstrous creature running on all fours jumping on Tanx. It tackled him to the ground, attempting to bite his face off with its sharp and abundant teeth. Lisztomania took aim and shot a dart directly at the beast almost point-blank, only for it to bend itself completely backward, dodging it.

“Heheheh- SUCKEEER!” The woman's violet mohawk shone in the rainy morning light as she wiggled her humongous tongue, almost drooling on the man. Her ripped clothes accentuated her transformation, matching with her grey skin and sharp black nails.

“Imbecile beast!” Lisztomania raised its other arm and took aim at it once again only for a girl, who seemed to be made out of onyx, to jump in front of the dart, collapsing in on herself before turning into glass.

“...”

A girl identical to the prior walked out of the broken window frame as if all they were just a vision.

“See that?! You have no chance! Hehehe HA- ARGH” With a mighty cannon punch, Lisztomania launched Stauber right off of Tanx, rolling on the ground. She hopped back up, growling with malice.

“Jacklyn, get your shit together! You could have dodged that!” A rogue wearing a brown hood covering his mouth called out. Other parts of his body were wrapped in similar cloth, whilst some of his body seemed to be made out of bronze, including his shoulder which seemed completely mechanical. He held two small knives in each hand, made of the same material, looking at his opponents while coming out in a battle stance along with the rock skinned woman.

“How much more of these guys will we have to fight before reaching Carsmile?!” Billy took out his metal bat and stood confidently. At that moment, nine other rocky women, identical to the first, came out of the window and surrounded the trio.

“You just had to ask, didn’t you?” Tanx grumbled.

“You guys better not start running now, we’ve only just begun. Hey, warrior man, I’ll be your opponent.” The rogue pointed his knife at Tanx, “I heard you were pretty strong. I’m Barkley Tree.”

“Wolfgang Sgoyi Gitli, just call me Tanx. This won’t be much of a fight, more of an execution.” Tanx reached into his pouch as he stood proud.

“HA! Big talk from a soon to be cadav-“ A dart hit his leg and began to suck everything it could from his body. Barkley quickly stabbed right next to the area, allowing the dart to suck air from outside his body instead of inside.

“W-what- How?!” Tanx pulled five more darts of his stands design out of his pouch, “ No matter. I came prepared, so don’t start running now."

“Ha! I LIKE YOU, You’ll be an excellent opponent. You guys take care of the rest." Barkley chortled, motioning at the others. They nodded, the cloned girls surrounding Michael while the beast girl closed her new distance with Billy.

“Yeah, uh, I think I’m at a disadvantage here-“ backing up, one of the rock girls attempted to roundhouse kick him, only for him to block the hit with his stand. “...Why is it that I'm always targeted by the most troublesome of the bunch?!” He muttered as the rest of the girls chased Micheal as he began to run back to the garden.

“Micheal!” Billy sought to help his friend as the punk girl in front of him unhinged her own jaw and bit into the ground. Spikes burst from the dirt, mere inches away from puncturing Billy's dark eyes.

“That was a close one…" Billy jumped back, eyeing his opponent. “Brain Police!”

He froze his opponent in place while she muttered words under her breath. He tried to run around her, only for the ground under him to split open, almost swallowing him whole. Brain police grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of it before it closed with him inside.

“You jerk!” Billy squeezed the bat in his hand, swinging at his opponent’s head as a pillar of earth made her rise above his aim. The strike only took a chunk of dirt from the mound, even branching out earthen spikes that grew and hunted Billy.

Meanwhile, Tanx kicked Barkley in the chest as he swiped at him with his daggers reaching the air. These actions left an opening for Tanx, who ducked under the second swing and stabbed the bronze rogue in the thigh. He flinched in pain and kneeled, leaving him unguarded to three more darts that Tanx manually stabbed in his body, one his face, one in his arm, and one in his chest. He closed in on the man’s ear, teeth grit as he spoke low:

“I warned you, I wouldn’t hold back on you fuckers. Not for what you did. What you made me do. Now crumple up in a dry pile of bones you piece of sh-“ Tanx shot back as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, blood spurting on his opponent’s face. The man who should’ve died slashed through his clothes and made a long cut on his gut. The man had hardly been affected, only mildly skinnier than before.

"HOW? I stabbed you with four darts! You should be dead! It’s a miracle you’re even standing!” The hitman clutched his gut in shock.

“Miracle? Hehe… I’m not a man that has ever seen miracles or good luck. I’m a man of endurance, survival. God never gave me a miracle, so I became one.” He started plucking out the darts and regained his normal form, slowly walking towards Tanx. “ Every fight I’ve had, every failure, every time I feel has made me stronger to the point that I'm invincible now, that’s the power of Miracle Man.” He charged forth and brought both of his daggers in a downward cutting motion, Lisztomania raising its robust cannon arms causing both blades to be smashed into pieces upon contact.

“Don't think just because you’re now immune to my darts’ ability now that I’m weakened !” Tanx stabbed a dart directly in Barkley’s eye, causing it to spurt blood violently. “YOU FUCKING BASTAR-“ As he held his bleeding eye, Lisztomania uppercut him, throwing him a couple of meters back. “STAUBER, SEND HIM INSIDE THE ROOM AND HELP ME HERE!”

Billy was smashing the serpentine pillars of rock and ground that chased him with his bat in a frenzy while Brain Police attacked the main pillar where the punk girl was. She chortled, controlling this onslaught, almost causing it to collapse before it repatched itself.

“It’s harder than it looks!” The woman teased. With a mighty swing, her tower collapsed and froze mid-fall before hitting the earth.

“Aaaaaand yooooou’re out!” Billy pulled back his bat to swing full force at the helpless foe before he was abruptly swooped up from where he was.

“WHAT THE-?!” An angelic figure held him under his arms and pulled him up into the sky swiftly. Although he had wings, his lower half seemed distorted with his missing legs. He wore a long white robe and at the top of his head was a lustrous halo which he saw more clearly when the angelic figure looked down to him, showing his glowing white eyes.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be your opponent.” Billy swung at him while he flew in the air, but a mass of bones came out of the robe and blocked the hit, a soft utterance of gratitude coming with them.

“ARE YOU INSANE??” Billy yelled as the angel flew directly towards the mansion, almost slamming into the wall before releasing Billy into the broken window, flying away right after. Jacklyn bit into the ground once again, now freed from Brain Police’s ability, creating a thick wall covering the window.

“Aughhh…” Billy rubbed his chin, feeling the carpet burns from being tossed full speed into a room. He glanced up, seeing two individuals to the left of him sitting in front of a desk. They were chatting while looking at blue hues screens that showed his allies and foes fighting each other. He caught one which displayed Hiroshi fighting a giant man while Katsumi laid sans one arm and unconscious.

“It-It’s you guys… The monster machine and his director!”

“Shhh! It’s getting good now!” Natassia motioned a finger at him, “So anyways, Hiroshi is lasting a lot longer than I thought he would against Marty!”

“Uuh, ‘Stassia, are you sure we should stay here? I mean, aren’t we being too cocky?” Swan pointed at Billy with concern.

“Swanie, dear, he couldn’t defeat him one on one normally. He just got him because he was off guard, you think he’ll stand a chance now?”

Billy looked on in confusion, not understanding a single thing they were discussing.

“Besides, he’s our last line of defense! If he fails, we’re dead anyway.” Swan gulped at the thought as a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Billy.

“Hey, baby… what brings yer pretty little head ‘round these parts?” A low voice spoke into his ear, a prickling sensation surging through his body. A feeling of dread sunk into Billy's stomach, the trauma so recent the feeling hadn’t even gone numb and it was already back at full force. He denied every possibility that came into his head... it couldn’t be. He had done the most atrocious act he’d ever seen a human being do to him, it must be a lie, a ruse, some kind of audio recording of his voice. His head was pulled back by one of the hands that grasped him, and he saw above him, a mutated face though still undeniably recognizable.

“Darlin’, the last time we spoke you just stole my heart. I just knew I had to see you again...”

“Ah-how are you alive? I...I ri-”

“Ripped my heart out with your stand to save your new lover? Yeah, ya did.” The cowboy spoke in an eerie, well-nigh ghostly voice while keeping his southern charm and sturdiness. His skin was now blue as fangs came out of his mouth, holes beside it that matched up with his stand and big blue horns came out from his forehead. On his hat was a visor similar to his stand’s, and on his shoulders, flames burned on top of each. The hole in his chest bore a see-through window comparable to a furnace that showed burning flames and some type of machinery in place of his heart. His clothes had stayed the same, and his once beautiful eyes now were two flaming stars that could blind anyone who looked directly at them.

“I’m gonna be mighty honest with you, I’m still confused on how I’m alive but lord almighty is it a livin’ hell.”

“W-what? Don’t you mean-“

“NO, ‘cause of THE FACT I DIED, and then got brought back to life, feeling nothing but pain and misery!” He kicked the back of Billy's knee, making him kneel. “You might remember that Mika Sanremo fella, right? Angel guy? Well, his stand can bring things back to life but for them, it’s a misery to be alive again. Thing is, he can’t control them, he can only strike deals with them to end the suffering as only he can end their now new lives, and he can’t use them for long ‘cause they’d just kill him and end the misery. You gettin’ this?” He started to grasp Billy’s neck tightly with one hand, while he was still struck with disbelief. “Good. Ya see, if it was anybody else, I’d just be a raging monster, squealing in pain for being alive without a heart. But lucky for you, I’m the world's greatest, sexiest punk rock singer… and a pretty clever murderer, if I do say so myself. So, I’m able to keep it cool, ‘cause I know that even if every second is living agony, a few seconds of beating you to a pulp will make me feel all the while better…” Billy began to struggle in his grasp as he tried to pry off his hand with all the strength he had, but the devilish man simply lifted him up and slammed him into the dining table. “Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Demarco gave me a little smooch on the cheek, so I got an upgrade.”

With no time to spare, Billy sprung back up and pulled Jimmy’s bat back before swinging full force at Zerox’s head.

“Nice try.” Zerox lifted his forearm and took the full brunt of the force easily. “I believe it’s my turn.” Zerox reeled back his fist, Billy receiving a straight right into his chest before being able to call out his stand. He was sent back a bit as he clutched his chest, feeling the pain being greater than ever before. “I like your bat, even though it really belongs to one of your best friend’s bats,.Y'know, the one who ya got killed.” Billy looked up in rage at the man who told bare-faced lies, but strung deep in the pure-hearted man’s subconscious.

“Ha! Same as ever. But yeah, anyways I wanted to kinda be on par with your baseball theme, so instead of them bouncy balls to keep you in check I brought….” Zerox reached inside his jacket with both hands pulling 6 baseballs, 3 in each hand “...These!”

“What is this? A friendly old game of catch with a corpse?”

“Nah, it’s more like, aaah… Little League, but new rules being that if you strike out…” The balls caught fire, “You burn, real badly. See, I can make any ball into a flaming star, and this one just needs to touch ya and you’ll completely turn to ash in 15 seconds, but the one behind ya still remains, can’t turn around!”

“Well what if I just-“ Before Billy could end his thought, Zerox threw all of the balls in the air. He professionally chucked one full force at Billy, who instinctively swung his bat and sent the ball back to Zerox, who simply evaded and began juggling the rest. The ball slammed into the blue-hued screens, causing them to shatter. The two resting figures jumped in terror, twisting their heads to the two.

“ZEROX!” Nastassia huffed, giving him an irritated look.

“Sorry missy, but I want to make this interesting, so find a hiding place.”

“You know after they break like this I can’t just un-summon them, I’ll have to wait a whole hour to make new ones! And the fight was getting good too! Come on, Swan…" Natassia looked at the man who accompanied who had dug his nails into his seat was trying to catch his petrified breath.

“A-Alright…"

They proceeded to leave the room as Zerox gripped another ball that he was juggling. He chucked it at Billy with a sneer, chuckling as the man frantically swung at it.

Meanwhile outside, Michael was running for his life, a squadron of tactically skilled rock women right on his tail. Some threw whatever was laying around to try and stop him, one throwing a rock that Micheal ducked from.

‘I can’t handle them by myself…if I try, I’ll get pummeled to death before I can even take out one, I need someone strong...’ He thought to himself, eyeing the garden ahead.

“MADIHA!” Michael screamed in an enlightening relief, skidding fast into the garden. He heard pained moans as he hurried in, finding the woman where he left her. "Madiha, we gotta forget about this fear. You're a strong woman, right? You can withstand anything! I need you to help me again, alright?!" He explained as he untangled the chains around her.

"It hurts, Michael… Be careful…" Madiha groaned, her eyes twitching.

"It's okay, I trust you."

"No...They're all around us…"

"What...who?"

"They…" She quieted down as the rose bushes rustled.

"It's probably just squirrels or something, but I still have some rock girls after me, so I need to focus here…" He bit his tongue as he managed to loosen the chains, suddenly feeling the ground rumble around him. He looked around as he fiddled with the metal, noting all flora in fair motion. As Madiha squirmed for freedom, deep breaths began to surround them, causing Michael to finally surge around. He finally caught sight, from almost every corner, a girl emerging, all identical to the other. All identical to his pursuer...


	41. Teenage Dream - Part 2

In the peaceful town of Florence, Italy, dawn had at last broken upon the day. Most of the inhabitants were calmly eating breakfast while bathing in the newly born devil beaten sun. Others still slept, some walked their dogs, a few talked about yesterday's late-night airport incident that appeared in the news, even fewer talked about the hotel that burned down or the serial manslaughter that happened at the hands of a single woman who also died. Everyone could agree that all hell is breaking loose in the once welcoming city. Unbeknownst to them in the thought to be abandoned mansion of criminally convicted actor, there was a near civil war between two factions of stand users, each one strong enough to handle an entire battalion of armed soldiers or more. Both thought themselves in the right, but that truth would go solely to the winner of this bout. In the wake of this morning, a man faced off against three, all by himself, for the life of his father; Wolfgang Sgoyi Gitli, otherwise known as Tanx.

Tanx was fighting for something he hadn't before, someone other than himself, for the life of his father. Lisztomania blocked Barkley's newly formed blades strike with its robust arms. Right after they destroyed the pieces magnetically formed back together into bigger blades, a step up from daggers more machete sized. These new blades didn't break on contact with Lisztomania defense, allowing Barkley to have an onslaught of attacks against Tanx, pushing him back.

"NOW YOU'RE TRULY EXPERIENCING MY POTENTIAL!"

"Can you just SHUT UP." Lisztomania parried one of the hits opening Barkley's defense for a potentially killing strike, but a wall of dirt and rock rose from the land protecting, Barkley from the hit. Tanx looked to the side, finding the culprit with her teeth sunk into the dirt. The hunter's stand shot a dart directly from its cannon but a black powder concentrated from the air, shielding her from the hit.

"Thank you, ashes of the fallen ones." The somber Mika crooned as he flew in to grab Tanx, melancholic and firm. Upon contact, he received a powerful uppercut to the torso from Lisztomania's cannon arm while the wall behind him sunk into the terrain. This aided the bronze rogue charge right at him with the dual machetes and penetrate the armor on his back, grazing his skin. Tanx backed off to analyze his opponents, who he found to be organized, though not in an orthodox way. They were posed in a way to naturally look out for each other and attack at the right times.

"You've lost. Three on one and I'm only getting stronger. Every hit you give me, my eye can even see better after each dart." Barkley grabbed a rock and tossed it upwards, able to cut a perfect cube into it before it fell back down. "Kneel like a dog and accept execution. IT CAN TAKE A DAY BUT IN END I'LL BE STRONGER THAN ANYONE!"

"Lost?" Tanx softly chuckled to himself "Kneel like a dog and accept execution?" He began to go into a fit of laughter before holding his stomach, quickly quieting himself and fixing his composure. "Are you just trying to weasel yourself out of this? Of certain death? Of _me_?"

"This fucker has lost his mind..." Jacklyn rolled her eyes.

"Stauber, don't let your guard down. Crazy or not he's still dangerous." Barkley reminded her.

"Let's just try to end him as quickly as possible so we can help the others," Mika spoke softly with plans.

"You're absolutely right, Mika. Let's finish this in the next bout." Barkley ran straight towards Tanx with determination, ready to attack. Lisztomania reeled its arm back to deliver another powerful hit, only for Barkley to evade it completely by leaning his head to the side. Though, what he failed to see was Tanx's leg sweeping him right off his feet, causing him to fall sideways before reaching the ground. He received a swift hit to his adam's apple, making him choke, a wall of dirt appearing to protect the fallen Barkley.

Tanx lost no time rushing towards Jacklyn as she made pillars come out of the soil. Tanx, armed with a handful of darts, destroyed each one with ease, his speed not once declining. He aimed at the punk for a quick second before chucking a dart at the angel above, who had no other choice but to use the corpse of a pigeon he had stored to take the blow. He left Jacklyn to defend herself as she made a rocky dome around herself. The helmeted man had expected all of this and jumped off the dome, swinging around the wall that formed in front of Barkley. He began pounding him mercilessly while he was still collapsed while he held up a guard with his machetes. The metal weapons were destroyed by Lisztomania non-stop onslaught of blows, leaving the poor rogue defenseless against all of Tanx's hits. His arms were broken, ribs shattered, and his face gained a new shape as if it were gruesomely pushed through a meat grinder.

"BARKLEY!" The angel flew in to see the bloodbath that was happening to his ally he tried to rush in. The cold-blooded hunter caught him, shooting a dart right out of his stand point-blank at Mika. Unlike Barkley, poor Mika did not have any resilience to the darts and this was very much his end.

"Y-you mean man, why...whyyy... I'm sorry..." He groaned as his body began to crumple and dry up. Despite his decaying, dry plants, dead insects, rotting rodents and the remains of living creatures long dead before began to crawl up Tanx, ensnaring him.

"M-my stand works even after I'm unconscious, and probably after my death. Give me one reason why I shouldn't let the souls of the fallen end you with the promise that after your death, they'll be free."

"Because my will is stronger than all of yours combined. Stronger than you'll ever know."

"Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?" Tanx grabbed a bottle of liquor from his pouch and, from his pocket, a lighter. He poured it on himself then lit himself on fire together with the rotting corpses of animals and plants on him without a second thought.

"You're... you are tru-truly... incredible, Mr. Gitli." The divine being shriveled up as the feathers on his wings fluttered off and he collapsed to the side, becoming skeletal in appearance.

"I was gonna use that as a Molotov if shit got rough... Oh well." The flaming man got up, flinching barely. Before he could begin to stop the fire, several pillars of dirt and stone all at once collided against Tanx, crushing him immensely.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, BASTARD!" An exasperated Jacklyn screamed through a mouth full of dirt, eyeing the cocoon of Tanx's grave.

"Just for safe measure, I'll make this your coffin!" The ground opened up beneath him while the pillars slowly lowered down to fill this hole. As it filled, it burst open spontaneously, a dart flying directly at Jacklyn's face, a quick pillar saving her wellbeing.

"Thanks for taking the effort out of putting that fire. Now fall over like the rest." Tanx emerged with confidence, Lisztomania out and ready to fire.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She growled as the area shook, hunching over with curled fingers.

"That's the point, idiot." He muttered as many pillars of earth now shaped like serpents all went towards Tanx, trying to rip him apart. Tanx simply evaded and went over them, Lisztomania destroying some with its arms. Eventually, he jumped over one directly at Jacklyn, who made a huge dragon-shaped pillar come from behind her, biting down on Tanx entirely before exploding into a massive cloud of dust. She couldn't see a thing, not until she felt a hand grab the back of her neck and found Lisztomania's cannon pointed directly between her eyes. With a quick burst and jab, her head began collapsing in on itself as she fell over like the rest of her allies.

"Run, hide, struggle, it doesn't matter. I'll find every single one of you and make you all fall until I find the bastard who messed with my family." Tanx stated as he noted he couldn't quite move his other hand. He lifted his arm only to see he dislocated his wrist.

"Oh. How reckless of me..."With a grunt and a groan, he medically readjusted it and wriggled his hand again.

"You're gonna get a lot more injured than that, I promise." Tanx heard a low and cruel voice coming from behind.

"Fuck me..." He scoffed as he looked back only to see Barkley armored in bronze in the parts that Liztomania had pummeled. He looked much more knightly, the weird thing being his armor was almost a part of him. His arms were now gauntlets, his torso had a chest plate melded into it, and his face looked as if it had a mask. His broken machetes were now the size of broadswords and his previously shorter cape now reached all the way down to his ankles.

"I know, it's a miracle, right? This is my potential, the growth I can have is infinite. If you couldn't kill me before you won't be able to kill me now, at best you'll make me stronger! Ha HAHA! That first instance, where I saved myself from your dart decided the rest of this match!" He pointed one of his broadswords narrowly angled at Tanx, "Now fight me head-on, until you fall."

Without a word, Tanx rushed in with Lisztomania, sending in a left straight that was sided stepped. Tanx tried the same leg sweep once again, failing as Barkley jumped over it, lifting both of his blades and swinging them down. Lisztomania put up a guard before it could reach, the blades piercing deep into the cannon arms of the stand. Tanx's forearms began to spurt out blood as they too received consequent damage. With a grunt, Tanx kicked him back, but Barkley did not stop his assault. Jumping back onto Tanx, swinging down one of his swords. The hitman jumped to the left to avoid it, the swing causing the dirt to fly high as a small tremor was even felt. As the knightly rogue swung his other sword, Tanx just barely avoided it once again. He sent out his stand, concentrating all the strength he could muster into this right hook directly into Barkley's face. His head was pushed back from the blow as a slight crack was heard, but his body stood completely still, unmoved, and slowly his head pushed back Lisztomania's arm. Tanx squinted as he saw the look of happiness and malice that his eyes showed.

"Is this your limit? You weren't able to defeat me twice, the third time was the charm? It was inevitable, I TOLD you!" He yelled as he shoved Tanx back, slamming his head into Lisztomania's arm.

This was the first time in Tanx's life where he was giving it his all and things still weren't going his way. He underestimated Hiroshi, that was the reason he lost that day, otherwise, the whole crew would've been dead. He came fully prepared and still was about to lose. In desperation, Tanx pulled from his pouch three darts.

"What are you trying to do? I'm immune to those now, idiot. Are you really so despondent that you're trying to do something that you know will fail?"

With precision, the young hitman aimed the darts to the ground, making a triangle around his opponent, the target land collapsing and Barkley plummeting with it. Tanx started distancing from the hole swiftly, beginning to mull to himself, hand to his chin.

 _'I don't know how much time I bought for myself to think of something... How can I pierce him? How can I kill him? Would Katsumi's bombs work? How long can he be exposed to Micheal's or Madiha's stand till he's immune to them as well? Can I even get help in this situation? If I run away can they follow me?_ '

It was at this time Tanx noticed that he was trembling excessively. The only other time he's shaken like this was during the nightmarish event with his father just hours prior.

 _'Is my will to avenge you weaker than my fear?'_ A tear fell down his cheek as he punched the soil in an utter rage of the thought. He watched as the blood trickled from his previously wounded arm reaching his fists, now looking upon his hand.

_'He and his blades keep getting better. How can I...?'_

He raised his brows as an idea struck in his head whilst Barkley swiftly emerged from the ground. He was furious, leaning towards Tanx as he looked to him with a blank face.

"I TOLD YOU TO FIGHT ME HEAD-ON UNTIL THE END! HAVE YOU NO DIGNITY, CAN YOU EVEN CALL YOURSELF A MAN?!" He began dashing at max speed at Tanx, who showed confidence in his eyes, rushing towards him as well. Barkley pulled back his swords as if he was gonna cut sideways, like a scissor. As he was close enough, he began to swing both swords as Lisztomania hit down on the flats of the blades, allowing Tanx to jump on top of them and throw the blood that was in his hands, to his opponent's eyes, blinding him. As Barkley turned his blades and sliced upwards, Tanx avoided it and slipped off his hand one of the blades and swung it at his neck. Barkley, on pure instinct and a little luck, blocked the attack with his other blade and started wiping off the blood from his eyes.

Tanx kept on swinging, getting faster and faster as he grew angrier and a little bit more desperate. Barkley kept up with his attacks, all until he finally got the blood off and parried one of Tanx's swings, leaving him completely open to being cut in half, only for Lisztomania to left hook Barkley, stunning him for a second. This allowed Tanx to regain composure as he then swung down, Barkley blocking the attack and Lisztomania striking him again with an uppercut. An onslaught of blows occurred as he began to get pushed back, his blocks getting closer and closer to not succeeding. Tanx finally managed to slice across his chest, blood spurting out, but Barkley allowed this, knowing this wouldn't be his end. He stepped on Tanx's sword, keeping it in place as he reached his sword back to finish the battle, only for Lisztomania to hold his arm back. Before he could get his arm and sword free from the stands grasp, Tanx slipped the sword under Barkley's torso and completely sliced off his leg. As he fell, he realized that this time there's was no coming back. Tanx, with two swings, sliced off the arm that held his weapon.

"W-wait let's talk about this, you don't have to-" He laid beneath him as he pleaded, Tanx sinking his word into his face before he could finish, unseaming him from the middle as he sliced his way around. Tanx exhaled and looked up into the sky, slowly regaining breath.

 ** _"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"_** Tanx's face was pained as he screamed a blood-curdling scream, letting off steam as he attempted to trick enemies into believing he had been defeated.

"Aaah...fuck. There's still the big bad guy left and I only have..." He regained composure, rummaging through his now emptier pouch. "...5 darts left, I also have two darts left in the cannons... God, I hope those guys were able to defeat who they were supposed to..."

**_CRSHLCLMBLE_ **

Tanx looked behind him to see the makeshift wall that Billy was pushed into prior broke open. He spotted a body that had fallen through as another lackadaisical figure was seen behind him.

"You...It's you" Tanx uttered, his eyes glazing over as he stared ahead.

**_13 minutes prior_ **

The stakes were already high as the stand-influenced baseball soared across the room, threatening to scorch anything it may hit. Billy swung at the flaming ball frantically, sending it back to the blue devil who caught it and juggled them with the rest. He smirked as he sensed the anxiety radiating from the man, his spiked teeth on display for intimidation.

"Double time."

Zerox threw all the balls in the air except for two that he held in his hand. He reached back far with his equipped hand before throwing them both at Billy.

"BRAIN POLICE!" Billy yelled as one flaming star drew near, freezing it in midair as Billy hit the other one back. Zerox received the balls that were falling and continued juggling them as he caught the ball that was thrown at him.

"It's mighty cute to see you struggle, darlin', it really is." Billy struck the ball that was stuck in place back at him as he ran at the cowboy, his stand by his side and the bat in his hand.

"I WON'T LET YOU PLAY ME WITH ME!"

Zerox threw a quick ball at him, only for him to quickly evade it. Billy summoned his stand, freezing the devil in place as he got close enough.

"Nice reflexes. Too bad you forgot I had some things I was keeping in the air." The burning baseballs started falling back down, aiming towards Billy as Zerox moved away from them. Naturally, he jumped back, falling on the ground as a stray ball bounced towards him, leaving him skittering away to avoid death.

"Ya see there was a reason I was juggling, it wasn't just for your en-ter-TAINMENT!" While Billy was distracted, Zerox proceeded to knee him the face, sending him towards the wall. He left a dent as he slammed into it, the room rumbling on impact. Thoughts flew through his mind as Zerox quickly moved around, collecting all of his balls. Billy bit his lip as he looked to the ground nervously, knowing he couldn't keep up his little game. He's not fast or as mischievous enough like him, he'd surely die if this continued. Yet, a glimmer of hope shone at the corner of his eye, a shattered blue screen showed a man in a black feather coat holding his head in some kind of agony. At the same moment, a book fell from the shelf above him, hitting against his head. Though mayhaps occasionally gullible and dull, he knew it had to have fallen for a reason. Blood ran down his nose as his willpower rose with a smirk. The guy who was giving power to all the henchmen, including Madiha and Zerox, was right behind the wall he lie his back on. Right there, less than a meter apart from each other. If he could just manage a way back there...

"HEY!" Billy hopped back up with resilience, bat readily in hand.

"Ready to get struck out, pretty boy?" Zerox put his hands on his hips, jutting to the side with a smirk.

"Let's go to our limits, no holds barred. Come on, let's go."

"Awww shucks, you dimwit! I thought you'd never ask." He stomped down on the floor with vigor as fire burned almost out of his eyes and smoke seeped from his mouth. "...I've been wanting to test out my limits," Zerox began juggling the flaming balls once more with a chuckle. Even though this was his only chance, Billy knew this was risky.

"Ready..."

If he can't keep up with him...

"Set..."

Or even worse, if Zerox figured it all out...

"Go..."

Well, now it would be too late to be sorry.

A flurry of balls ambushed Billy as they landed in Zerox's hands. He threw them until he hadn't a single one left. Billy swung his bat like before, sending back the first one, though the second one was sent consecutively, giving him no time to readjust, as expected. Instead of swinging the other towards the second ball, Billy swung so far that he hit the wall behind him that allowed the bat to bounce off it fast enough to reach the second ball, sending it right back with the first. With a quick flick of the wrists and an almost iron grip, he caught the balls that flew at him, returning them without hesitation. Billy kept ricocheting his bat off the walls to keep launching back the flaming spheres that threatened his life. Little by little the balls dented the walls as their speed only increased further.

_DUNT DUNT DUNT_

The sound of the constant impact echoed around the room, and partially into other rooms.

"FASTER, FASTER, FASTER! I WANT MORE FIGHT, MORE STRUGGLE, 'CAUSE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

**_DUNT THUNT DUNT DUNT THUNT DUNT_ **

Billy's arms ached as he had to keep up with Zerox's pace and how he was only accelerating. He had to match him, he couldn't slack off not even for half-second. He huffed, eyes seething towards Zerox as he continued on with his demented game.

"SHUT UP YOU, BLUE FLAMING BASTARD!" He cried, his body screaming in agony, though he had to keep going. For a split second, he wasn't fast enough, jumping with a quick activation of his stand as to stop the ball w and send back with another one.

'I can't keep up, I almost slipped up and got myself dead once... I can't go through with the plan, maybe I can ru-' Billy was caught up in thought midswing and failed to notice a curveball that Zerox threw that he almost didn't dodge. Unfortunately, his hat wasn't as lucky, getting knocked off his head and severely burned.

Billy nearly passed out from the exhaustion, swaying side to side as his eyes bugged out, his breathing spastic, and for a brief second, there was an odd bliss. He saw a good portion of his life flashing before him the orphanage, then the Fratellis, then the incident that got him ostracized. Afterward, there was a good portion of just plain life, a shared apartment with a stoner, small jobs here and there to pay rent. Things weren't so bad, if nothing else, he had the day after to look forward to. This might just be the case where there's no tomorrow, he might just be fine with it. He's lived a good run, right?

 _'Hey, Gandhi, you think you can just grab my bat like that and lose to some punk?'_ A familiarly scratchy voice spoke to Billy in the depths of his mind as he suddenly gasped for breath. An abrupt rush of energy fueled him as he once again matched with Zerox's speed.

'Was that...?' He thought to himself, trying not to get too distracted again. 'No...'

 _'Yes.... He's not alone, either...'_ A different, feminine voice spoke to him, unfamiliar though Billy felt a connection to it. ' _And he's right! No son of mine is taking a beating from a simple narcissist!'_

Billy began to even outmatch Zerox throwing speed as emotions and voices filled his mind. Had he gone completely delirious? It shouldn't even be possible for even one of these to be here, and now they're both here? It simply couldn't be.

_'You're Billy motherfucking Super Duper! Sure, you might've been a softie in the past, but look at you man! Nowadays you've been passing fists through anyone who messes with you!'_

_'Not to mention that musician boy, he's waiting for you, you know? Can't leave a man like that hanging...'_

He started to even tear up as he saw faint silhouettes, though blurred, he knew who they are.

_'Your stand is more capable than you think.'_

_'You just have to put all the right pieces together...'_ The voices spoke their last sentences in harmony, slowly disappearing.

"BRAAAAAAAINNNN POLICEEEEE!" A scream filled the heavens as the wind in the room started to pick up. Billy began swinging his bat in an eight motion, slightly adjusting it to send the balls back. Slowly but surely, air currents started forming, dust, crumbs, pieces of the wall, small pieces of wood started getting pulled with it. They all concentrated on the metal bat that started to glow a blue hue, the smallest things getting attached to the bat that was in constant motion.

"WOOHOOOO! Where did you pull this trick, hun? You look like you're becoming a tornado yourself! YOU REALLY ARE ONE HELL OF A MAN, AREN'T YA?" Zerox teased and intimidated excessively, unaware that the last batch of baseballs sent out didn't come back. They began getting pulled by the air currents, sticking to the weapon of conglomerate fragments. The bat was now significantly growing in size as whole legs of a table, shards of glass and rocks were now getting stuck to it, the flaming balls suffered the same fate. If it wasn't for Zerox's horns, his own hat would be pulled into this vortex.

"H-Hehehe..." Zerox chuckled with slight worry as he adjusted his hat, a broken smile as he stared at the scene ahead. "Kehehe...HehehHAHAHAHAHA" His laughter suddenly burst into undying confidence, leaning back in a hearty cackle, "GREAT PLAY, STRIKER! NOW DO IT TO ME, SHOW ME THE AMALGAMATION OF YOUR EFFORTS AND SEE IF IT WORKS OUT FOR YA!" He spread his arms with a deranged grin, piercing his burning eyes into him as he waited for a welcome attack. A determination was seeping through Billy's eyes which also overflowed with tears and blood as he ran and swung, with frightening ease, the now giant bat at the horned mutant in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Billy yelled, attack in motion as he grit his teeth with fury.

"DO IT TO ME, BABE!" Zerox chortled, lifting his arms to accept the bat in his direction as it made contact. He held it back for a couple of seconds, a cocky smirk as he peered to billy until he discovered his legs deeply sunken into the floor. With Brain police right behind him sharing the burden, Billy completed the swing, sending Zerox into the Tv, making a hole in the wall as he couldn't take the pressure anymore. Zerox fell swiftly, his face utterly stunned as he grasped his forehead, practically flustered at the events. Without stopping, Billy bit his cheek, looking over his right shoulder and continued swinging left, slowly turning his body until he faced the wall that was behind him.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" With a swing combined with the damage he created earlier, the whole wall crumbled. The poor brunette man who was looking at the wall now watched in panic as Billy burst through it.

"S-Shit..."

"-RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA" He slammed his bat against Swan, sending him to the other side from the room. He was unconscious before he even had time to react, landing on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth. The wall he landed into crumbled, revealing a kitchen next door, a redheaded woman looking over in shock.

"SWAN?!" Nastassia dropped her tea as she watched her friend tumble into the room, skidding right to her. She jumped up in horror as she locked eyes with the man in blue across the way.

"BILLY SUPER DUPER?!" Nastassia analyzed the culprit's weapon, utterly perplexed by the oversized bat that was slowly collapsing until the spare pieces fell off, revealing itself to be just a normal bat.

"That's the name!" The utterly winded Billy chirped with surprising enthusiasm. She stood there, completely speechless with wide eyes. How could've things gone so far from her expectations?! She thought she had them cornered, when the whole time they were being trapped by their own design. Nastassia slumped over her chair, huffing with defeat as she looked down in shame.

"BASTARD!' Billy grunted as he was kicked by a sturdy boot from behind. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?! I'LL BEAT YOU 'TILL YOU CAN'T EVEN BE CLASSIFIED AS HUMAN!" Zerox turned Billy around and gut-punched him, revealing a broken horn as he followed up with a right hook. He swung for the left before getting blocked by the familiar metal bat.

"Hey, cowboy, you're not so blue anymore, are you?"

"Huh...?" Zerox held a look of confusion, noting a feeling of change in his body.

"Yeah...you don't look so great, but I'm glad to see you back to normal. I would hate to deal with a sad punk, y'know?"

"What in the god damn hell are you..." Zerox's brow contorted in irritation as he caught a glance of Nastassia and the passed out Swan behind Billy."No...No, no! SHIT! NOO!"

Zerox watched in horror as his hands started to fade back into his normal pale though now scorched self as he began a rush of attacks against Billy, all of which were either blocked by the bat or evaded. In desperation, he slung a kick towards his chin, only to get blocked by Brain Police, which twisted his leg and sent Zerox tumbling. He slowly crawled towards the puddle of tea on the ground to see his reflection seeing the burnt corpse that was left in the burning building, patches of skin hanging off from such a brutal death. Zerox began to sob, splashing the liquid to the side as he yelled in misery.

"No no no no, my beauty! My strength! My POWER! YOU THINK I'D LET YOU-"

**_THUNT_ **

Zerox twisted back in fury to Billy, promptly slamming his face into a metal baseball bat instead.

"You know, I think it was Jimmy that told me to never meet your idols..." Billy said with a confident reminiscence as he slowly positioned his bat to bear down on Zerox's head, stepping on his throat. Zerox looked up to him with a rage in his near pleasing eyes, kicking about under his step.

"W-Wait...! YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU FILTHY RA-"

Billy swung down without hesitation, smashing Zerox's skull, slaying him for good. The fireballs and other flames ceased to burn as Billy's expression softened, stepping back and loosening his grip.

"... I'd like to tell him he was right."

Billy peeked at the downtrodden woman as he tore off Zerox's burned and tattered shirt and tied Nastassias hands together, who was surprisingly complicit. He turned and dragged Swan by his collar through the rubble, rolling his eyes as he heaved him away. A muffled scream was heard at that time through the dirt wall that covered the front wall he entered from, recognizing it as Tanx in certain distress. Billy kicked the wall open with a sense of protection, throwing Swan first, stepping out second and tugging Nastassia along third. If he was gonna risk his life, so were they. The two tall men locked eyes with each other, relief at the lack of danger around them.

"You...it's you.." Tanx said low as his eyes trailed down to the unconscious Swan. He rushed to him, grabbing him by his collar and shaking him vigorously. "YOU'RE THE LITTLE SHIT RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FATHER! HE COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF Y-"

"TANX, SLOW DOWN!" Billy grasped his toned arm with a plea, "I knocked him out good! It's good to know you're okay, though."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry for my manners... and the carnage I left out here."

"What carnage?"

Tanx looked back, perplexed at his fatally wounded opponents who were back in human form, practically untouched.

"How is this? I completely obliterated them, Barkley at least should be missing some limbs! Is this..."

"I mean, there's some blood but out of all the guys, you look the most hurt!" Billy chimed into his thoughts as Tanx breezed past him, standing determined in front of Nastassia.

"You. Tell me the full effects of his abilities."

"Why should I..." Nastassia looked up in a last-minute attempt for defiance, only to be met with searing eyes. "Fine... It's kind of already obvious. He might look like a douche, but Swan's stand has a certain kindness to it, ok? After all this mutating... If a user is damaged heavily, they won't necessarily die... They practically go into comatose until Swan deactivates his ability. They're all healed, back to normal. There may be some scars leftover, but that's about it."

"That means..."

"Your dad's probably okay..." She sighed, leaning over.

Tanx looked at the ground in pensive silence for a brief moment. He kicked at the ground gently, shaking his head with finality.

"I've decided you and your friend can live. I no longer have a grudge with you, but Carsmile I'll go all out for. If he dies he dies, if he lives he lives, but I will show him no mercy."

"Wait does that mean that Vic, Paradise, and Flea are growing back to their normal selves in the middle of the street?" Billy interrupted with faint hope.

"Psh, probably. They might be under some car for all I know. Speaking of monsters, it seems not all of them were knocked out. Look," Nastassia pointed at a remaining monitor that revealed two figures, a taller woman and a shorter man, exiting a garden.

"I almost forgot about those two..." Tanx nodded with a smile, a faint a care for people he'd never even really met before. "I'm... going to scope out the place, take a walk..." Tanx nodded to his ally, who smiled back.

"There's no more...." Nastassia said softly, stopping as the man walked out in silence. She looked to the taller man beside her who simply shrugged as he dusted ash off himself, watching the two figures near the mansion with confidence.

\----

"I really want this nightmare to end already..." Micheal rolled his eyes in exasperation, complaining to Madiha as she slowly got up and took in their surroundings. She spotted silhouettes and shadows of Love Valley running amuck, constantly elusive.

"There's no time for whining, Michael. You asked for my help, I'll give it to you, but I won't let you sit back and-" The surprisingly snappy Madiha was suddenly hit across the face by the girl who had little time to spare. With consistent momentum, she kept maneuvering around, entering the leafage once again.

"MOTHERFUCKER...!" Madiha yelled, infuriated as she ran after the girl before getting her arm pulled back by Micheal.

"NO! Slow down, Madiha!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Madiha was bursting in anger as she raised her hand to strike down the poor man.

"YOU'LL BE FALLING RIGHT IN THEIR TRAP! Madiha, get ahold of yourself!" He guarded against the woman, who finally stopped herself.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice calmed slightly, willing to listen.

"They know, or at least guessed, that you'd go after one of them if they hit you. They're probably trying to lure to a spot where they could all jump you at once. Also... You're very on edge so, uh... At least, please, try not to hurt me." Michael added a slight air of jeering to the last request, relieved to see the woman calming down to her normal stature.

"Oh, dear...You're right, I was almost careless! But we can't let them put us in this cycle of hit and run... If they could then, why haven't they just ganged up on- '' She pondered before getting interrupted by rustling leafage, another charging out behind Micheal.

"MICHEAL, BEHIND YOU!" Madiha yelled as she tried to grab Micheal's collar in a quick attempt to save him.

"Wha-" before Madiha could properly grasp him or Micheal could even react properly, Love's clone had already put him in an armlock.

"YOU LITTLE-" Before she could finish, another stone girl sneakily dashed behind Madiha, pouncing on and putting her in a chokehold. Madiha gagged, lifting her from behind and slamming the girl on the ground in front of her with irritation. She jumped over, reaching for the distressed Micheal, who was being used as a shield. Madiha lifted her arm and used the other to move Micheal's head a little bit to the left with her palm, using her sturdy claws to completely decapitate the cloned Love behind him, a single inch away from decapitating Micheal, who looked to her with anxiety.

"Good LORD, Madiha!"

"Oh, stop your whining. You're alive, aren't you?" She pat him on the back with a head shake, unbeknownst to the decapitated head slowly rolling on the ground. It morphed into the head of a mannequin with the rest of her body as the other rock girl jumped and ran away into the flora.

"I suppose they are pretty smart... Just by seeing me, they figured a head-on assault would be too risky, as I can simply destroy them with one good attack..." Madiha finally acknowledged the mannequin head, grabbing and analyzing it. "So we just have to be clever and play their little game... AND I'LL CRUSH THEM ONE BY ONE!" Madiha crushed the plastic head with a sadistic grin.

"You're a lot...feistier, than normal, aren't you?" Michael looked up to the mutated woman with nervousness. "There might be more to th-"

"You asked for my help, now take it!" She interrupted, tapping her metallic head, "You don't want to know what's going on in here right now, Michael. I don't, either!"

"Yes, alright..." Michael let her be before widening his eyes, stumbling back into the woman as another rock enemy charged forth. She wielded some kind of pot, which, judging by her posture, seemed heavy and shook unsteadily.

"Ahaha, please!" Madiha laughed in her charming way, iridescent yet warm as she pointed to the villain. "This is silly... You're THAT desperate? Water can't make any metal rust in a matter of seconds! How weak do you think I am?!" Madiha waltzed her way to her, eyes twitching as she attempted to keep her typical composure.

Micheal looked on in worry, twirling a strand of hair around his finger, incapable of doing anything as he knew interfering would lead to no good. He let Madiha monster her way through this one as the two finally met ways. With a splash, the girl threw the pot of water at Madiha, of which She easily ran through with her claws raised up, ready to attack. To her surprise, the water while still in the air in mere seconde took a human shape until it became identical to girls that were chasing them. Even in appearance, it went from translucent to completely opaque, and from nothing to color. This newly formed clone grabbed both of Madiha's arms from behind, twisting them together and kneeing her in the back, causing her to fall face-first into the ground, completely immobilized.

"You motherfucker..."

Before Madiha could unravel her rage verbally, the clone smashed the pot on her head and began stomping on the wreckage before pummeling it with her gauntlets that covered her arms.

"STOP IT!" Using Little Dark Age, Michel was able to rip through the newly made clones head, turning it back into water. The other clone gave one last stomp up her head, firmly sinking into the ground, right before she pounced on Micheal and began slamming her fists on him. He put up a very weak guard, each pound heavily bruising his arm as he squirmed around.

"LITTLE DARK AAAAAAAAGE!" He shouted, his stand trying its best to pry the rock girl off him to no avail. He tried to attack it, only leaving minor scratches, unlike the other clone that got destroyed rather quickly.

_'So she can make a clone out of anything, though they seem to have the same resistance as the object they came from... This one may be another mannequin, or a stone statue... Damn it! My stand isn't strong enough to break it!'_

Micheal shifted his lips as he was deep in thought, attempting to whip out some kind of plans through his struggle. He kicked and squirmed, trying hard to keep any defense he could up.

"M-Micheal..." Madiha slowly lifted her head out of the dirt, extremely disoriented, the trauma that was put on her skull being too much despite being made of metal. She lifted herself with an arm as she heard what must be several people charging at her from behind. The metal woman looked back, displeased at a total of eight onyx girls that ran at her, one holding a small tree together with two others. Madiha slowly got up to intercept them, completely forgetting Micheal for a second in a state of defense.

"COME AT ME!" The ones that held the small tree halted as the others kept running, clearly out of the direction of the tree. The three onyx girls together in unison pulled the tree back and threw it full force at Madiha. It flew, turning into another clone of the multiplying women, although slower than before. It had formed gauntlets that were pointed at its front, akin to a spear, that upon impact made the strong metal woman fall on her backside.

"F-FUCK!"

The small tree then fully formed into a clone, grabbing both of Madiha's arms keeping them in place as another stone girl that got there held her legs, keeping her restrained as the others started pounding her in every way they could. They came at her with any possible force, a hit, kick, a scratch, blunt force at times.

"MADIHA!" Michael finally interrupted in a cry, eyeing the battered woman.

"M-MICHEAAL!!!" She screeched back in agony.

The acquaintances watched as the other was pummeled by these rock girls, the anguish that they had gotten so far, they were so close to Aladdin, threatened by a single girl and her ability to clone, washed over them. Madiha had reached her limit, falling to despair as the immense pain kept her completely paralyzed. Two clones held Madiha's torso as two others began pulling and twisting at one of her legs as the metallic skin creaked and screeched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She slung her head back, screaming in agony as she saw her leg becoming dislocated, the sound of metal ripping apart echoing in her soul as shear desperation filled her.

"STOP, DON'T- PLEASE!" It began to unhinge from her joints, twisting and tearing in ways it never should. "NO....FUCK...!"

**_SHRKING_ **

It was completely detached as the villains tossed it to the side, continuing her torment nonetheless. Micheal looked on horrified he couldn't do anything to help his newly found friend, the sister of his lover, the regret of their distancing from each other suddenly seeping into his heart. In a last-ditch effort, he eased Little Dark Age's hands onto the ears of the opponent that was battering him and began blasting a non-stop bassy noise.

**_Vrrrrrrrrrmmmmm...Vrrrmmmmm.....Vrmmmm...._ **

The villain couldn't help to hold a bit of laugh at the man's attempt as if to denounce his efforts entirely. As Little Dark Age kept humming its sound, something peculiar occurred, his stand's appearance began to change as its features began to transform.

"What...?" Its mask fell off, it's robe almost peeled away as the appearance of a young but tall and bulky man with long hair was underneath. His oddly innocent eyes peered to her with a simper.

"You better stop with the sound! I know it's only an illusion, and so is whatever that's happening behind me, so I have nothi-"

**_CREMMBCH_ **

As Love Valley finally spoke her first words to her enemy, the man that had formed behind her entirely squished her stone head by making his hand colossal. Micheal slowly rose to eye his stand in this different form, understanding this was her greatest fear, but if she wasn't afraid, how could this illusion turn into actual reality? Why does he feel like he can control it? With a scant understanding of this, and of its limited time he pointed at the mountain of the cloned girls that were attacking.

"Wreak havoc on the bastards that are destroying my family."

He spoke brusquely, the power washing over him with his fury. With a smile, the pseudo-Marty turned gargantuan in size and marched towards the women hounding Madiha, picking up one of Love's clones like it was a plaything twisting its torso and tearing her in half. The other stone girls looked on in complete shock, deciding to dismiss Madiha and spread out, surrounding the giant. Marty merely extended his fist to the ground and manifestations of They Might Be Giants started sprouting out of Marty's arm as extensions, going after each rock girl in monstrous forms. They sprouted new arms, mouths, and head, completely grabbing each one and splitting them apart limb by limb, twisting their neck, biting parts off or completely crushing them all. It was a complete massacre, leaving all but the original left, who muttered and jittered to herself from shock and terror.

"H...How...how... HOW?! I'M NOT AFRAID! I'M NOT AFRAAAAAAID!" She dashed at Marty's arm as she dodged or punched each manifestation of his stand that came at her until she reached her destination, delivering a mighty blow that did absolutely nothing. She stood frozen in shock, gazing to see that the giant was looking down on her. Marty's arm began splitting in half and from in between the fissures, thousands of mouths formed, biting a part of Love and pulling her inside.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS, PLEASE, NOT THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAASE!" As the crevices began to close while she was inside, she noted the feeling as being eerily familiar. It was a feeling, a certain knowledge engraved into every living being's soul, the moment as they enter the Earth.

The somatesthesia...

Cognition...

Inevitability....

Of one's own mortality...

_Death._

The scissure completely closed, leaving only cries of Love, who wallowed inside her early grave.

"I can do that... I can do...that?!" Micheal muttered to himself in mesmerization as he watched the pseudo-Marty stand there before decreasing in size, slowly reverting back into Little Dark Age, from under its robe spitting out a fully incapacitated Love.

"15 seconds? That's quite useful, even if short... wait...MADIHA!" Michael turned to his sister-in-law in realization, who was slowly healing as she transformed back into her human self.

"Oh, thank goodness... They must have gotten that little sleaze with the monster stand!" She shook as she held her head, reeling over what just happened.

"Madiha!" Michael shook the woman as she came back to, groggily looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"I suppose..."

"Good. I think..." Michael sighed with mixed emotion as he looked around, eyeing the entrance to the garden. "I think it's time."

"It is." Madiha got up with Michael's assistance, taking a deep breath as certain adrenaline ran through her. "Time to show that Carsmile what for..."

"Are you sure you're good enough to take him on right now? He's-"

"Seriously? Of course! Who do you think I am to pass up an opportunity at payback?" Madiha looked to the concerned man with a gentle grin as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're fine as well. Now, if you're really up to it..."Michael pulled Madiha's arm along, hurrying to the edge of the garden, eyeing the mansion as he could see motion and destruction."I don't want to miss a thing..."

"Neither do I."

"Then come on!"

The two scurried off, trying to keep steady on the slippery concrete as they neared the mansion, energy flowing through both of their veins. The anticipation of everything was overwhelming, reuniting with Aladdin ontop getting revenge on such a terrible man... They simply could not wait as they picked up pace towards the ragged old mansion, inching closer and closer with anticipation.

\---

"Huh...Hiroshi..." Katsumi groaned, hazily glancing at Hiroshi. She was lain in his arms as he smiled at her return. She sat up, recollecting her thoughts.

"I knew you'd come to...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess... Where's that buffoon?"

"Taken care of."

"Really...?" She rubbed her eyes as she looked at the confident man. "By yourself?"

"I think we've established I'm strong enough to go against four guys...Marty wasn't as big as an issue. Come on, we're so close!" He shifted gears, standing as he took her hand.

"No, wait- Are you okay? You really need some rest-"

"Katsumi, I'm fine. This whole day I've been running off adrenaline, you know! The excitement of meeting my father again and defeating Mr. Carsmile is all I need."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Hiroshi gave her a warm smile as he nodded.

"Alright...I'll believe in you. But we can always wait for the others, Hiroshi-"

"We can always get things started, too!" He announced as he waltzed to the door. Katsumi shrugged, struggling to get up and balance herself as she watched him.

"Are you sure you're fine, Katsumi?"

"As fine as a woman who just lost her arm ever could be...I want to get this over with already. So if you're going ahead, so am I- I'm letting you risk your life without me."

"It's okay, especially since his stand can only get one of us at a time! I think- what did he do to you?"

"He tries to overwhelm your senses so he can freeze your heart over while you're in that shock. He tried it on Madiha in the past, too... If we stay far enough, we may get him."

"Especially with all these bodyguards out of the way! He sounds weak without all these wingmen, huh?" Hiroshi jested as he pushed his way confidently through pairs of double doors, an airy laugh as he shook his hand.

"Ohooo, you think I'm... weak! Huh?" A familiarly flamboyant voice rang instantly. The two caught the source as Dandy swayed towards them, a deranged smile on his face.

"Well clearly!" Hiroshi dug into him further, ego growing at a steady rate, "If you're so strong, why did you send so many people after me? To cower in this ugly old mansion?" He teased, looking around the elongated room, velvet benches lining the walls. It was dimly lit, a rug in the middle of everything, appearing as a waiting room almost.

"I quite like this mansion myself! But you do not seem to understand this, Bébé Saei... Why waste my time when we can all weaken you on the way. Look at yourselves, your aunt has one arm, her wife is now mutated and under our will, apparently, and you are on very little sleep. You have been beaten and toyed with up to now. You think I, We, well-rested and powerful, have the disadvantageeee?" Dandy rambled, almost hazy and droning. As he closed in on them he scratched his dry and crackling chin- In fact, most of his face seemed almost separated into broken and dry particles as he giggled to the two.

"We happen to have will, we are strong and have only gotten stronger with your stupid obstacles!" Hiroshi swung at him, hitting him square in the jaw as anger raised in him. "Not to mention the torment you've given us, hurting everyone in the past, keeping my father kidnapped doing who knows what under your disgusting grip! You think a group of his angry and determined family members will be weaker than you and whatever you even have left?"

"Dear Hiroshi, you constantly ... constantly... Yes, underestimate our powers. We have much more under our ... um... sleeves. Ahem," He coughed, scratching at his dried jaw, "You do not know what you're up against! We have no reason to reveal all of our abilities to you- we- we will get you in ways you'd never expect, mon coco."

"Like that isn't what you've been doing this whole time? Face me, Dandy Carsmile. I'm tired of the both of us hiding from this inevitable confrontation. I'm taking care of this NOW!" Hiroshi shouted, yanking the man's collar and throwing him down. He giggled at this, sitting up with a cloudy gaze to Hiroshi. Katsumi stood behind with admitted confusion... something was clearly off.

"Gaahaaa.. You're so cute, Bébé Saei... We can settle this in my parlor, you know, I've heard wonderful things of you...I want you all as my guest... You too, Madame Katsumi. I can treat you well~" He cooed before getting kneed directly in the nose.

"Shut it, you disgusting perverted freak! What the hell is your game, avoidance?"

"No, dear, I'm simply conserving my energy for better...." He chuckled, reaching out towards Hiroshi's hand as he slapped him away.

"You're falling to your cowardice, aren't you?" Hiroshi enlightened, studying the dazed man. "You have no more shields to hide behind...It's all a trick, isn't it! You're weaker than we ever thought, aren't you."

"You underestimate me, beautiful offspring. Don't get too cocky, now....!" He gently tackled while Hiroshi's anger grew, a heightening of senses enrapturing him. He grew cold as he looked near stunned, Katsumi panicking in realization as she summoned a yellow ring. He trembled while Katsumi calculated a careful throw, enough to try and knock out the foe but keep Hiroshi safe.

"NO!" Hiroshi shouted, stepping back. Dandy's eyes widened at the wildly jittery man who stared him down with anger.

"Eh...? You sure are a funny trickster, like th-" He was swiftly cut off by an elbow to the brow that knocked his head upward, a tight clutch to the throat as he began to gag. The grasp was chaotic but tight, the motion of the young man beginning to bruise the man's neck as his stand let up. Dandy kicked him away, getting up to another pair of double doors as a ring found itself atop his head. As soon as he grabbed it, it exploded, collapsing once more as he grasped his head in pain.

"YOU WENCH...! WHAT IS THIS?! THEY NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THESE !"

"I don't use them too frequently, but I thought it'd be nice to give you a nice headache on top of everything," Katsumi said, her smokey voice low and smug. She kept her distance while Hiroshi sang a note, slipping away from the pained man's sight.

"My head... You've planted little explosions inside me, haven't you! When brother hears a load of this..... GAHK!" Dandy whined as a leather bench slammed against his head, promptly knocking him out as Hiroshi stood triumphantly. He trembled gently from the rush and energy he exerted, but especially from the newfound excitement that came over him. He jumped onto the man, vengeful and rage-filled swings to him as he twitched in response.

"Woah, Hiroshi, calm down! He's down... we gotta find Aladdin already!" She pulled him back, weary of the whole situation. A man this secretive, amped up and hidden couldn't be this weak, could he? "Do you think this may be a trick...?"

"It could be, it may. But so be it. All it does is get me close to my father." He brushed off her concern, stepping on Dandy once more as he pushed open the door. Immediately he could hear chuckles, victorious laughter and footsteps as they closed into the source. As they lingered into the large yet empty main room, the most decorated being bookcases, portraits, and a sculpture of a familiar man. Hiroshi squinted to confirm his suspicions, stopping in his tracks to gaze ahead to the life-sized statue.

"Haruomi..." He said softly, tracing a hand across its face as he shook his head. "No... he must stay in the past now...."

"Ahaaa, bellissimo! Thank yooou, thank yooou, truly!" A long-forgotten voice spoke lavishly by the staircase ahead, overjoyed and flattered. "It's wonderful to be back...!"

Hiroshi quickly paced to the source, carefully twisting around the corner only to gasp. There ahead, twirling, his red cape of a curtain flowing around him as he laughed. He bowed, holding in his hand a dead rose, his blonde hair hiding his face in the position. His off black roots shown in a crackling pattern even under his grey, rose pinned beret. He adjusted his sunglasses, seeming as if he were coming out of his little world as he caught the young man ahead.

"Hiroshi...." He said softly, a tear in his eye as he grinned.

"Dad...!" He mirrored his father's expression, a strikingly similar grin as he ran forward, taking the taller man into his arms. He picked up his son in a twirl, laughing once more as he settled down. "I knew you'd make it! I knew it..." He looked up happily, still with faint concern as he eyed the stairs nearby.

"Of course. I hope I managed to defeat that Carsmile out there!" Hiroshi continued a grin, still close to his father.

"I helped you there, son. Dandy loves a tease, so I kind of got to work on him... I'm so glad to see you."

"Ah ... is that why he was all...loopy and dry?"

"Of course. I knew you were so close I- I finally felt free to fight back. Where are the others?!"

"They're nearby I- Oh, no... what if they're in trouble?!"

"I'm sure they're fine," Katsumi chimed in, "There's no reason Carsmile would give them the strongest opponents and not us..."

"Oh, yes... He has more of his mutants after them." Aladdin sighed, recalling overheard information. "But they were all a bit of a mess... My Michael is strong enough against him. As well as your friend, Billy. How's... How's Madiha holding up?" He hesitated.

"Madiha... Billy and Michael tied her up at the rose garden to keep her safe. I think-" He paused, turning around to the ruckus behind the double doors. He backed up into Katsumi as a helmeted figure walked in calmly, bloody though determined.

"I see you took care of the annoying one." Tanx finally panted with some relief.

"You're that guy who-" Katsumi barked before he held up a hand to her.

"I'm on your side, don't worry. I need to help you take care of Carsmile and the wretched folks that messed with my father have been dealt with. Ah, Aladdin..." Tanx dragged forward, on one knee with a bow. "Please, my deepest apologies. I should've never fallen for his tricks."

"Oh, uh... Dart boy, yeah?" Aladdin scratched his head as he nodded, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Wonderful. Now, to-" They were all interrupted by a door to their right, now smokey and busted open as a man coughed with odd success.

"Haha, woah!" He laughed brushing himself off as the smoke drifted into the room.

"Billy?!" Hiroshi grinned, mindlessly going towards the coughing figure. He was responded to with a pair of arms around his shoulders.

"HIROSHIII!" He squeezed him tight with a laugh, "Are you alright?!"

"Yes... That guard of his was a breeze! Are you okay? You look hurt..."

"Me? I- Well- I'm better than my last fight! Maybe..." He rubbed the back of his neck with a bit of a wince, "But I'm roaring to go! I'm not letting Carsmile get away with this any longer!"

"We got Carsmile! We got him!" Hiroshi finally burst, Lifting himself on Billy's shoulders. "He's unconscious in the other room!"

"Guys, that's-" Tanx tried to speak up, only to be cut off by an enthralled Billy.

"REALLY?! No way! How?!"

"With the help of my father...we managed to take him down!"

"Really...?! Oh, wow!" He looked to the older man, smiling gingerly. "Hi, Mr. Saei! Uh, about the- When I-"

"You're fine too, Billy. You think I'd hold a grudge to a man so helpful to my son? I'm glad to see ya." He held out a hand to Billy who took it with an excited shake.

"It's- Well- Hahaha...!" He felt a tad awkward on how oblivious he was to him in the past.

"Now that you guys are here, I think we can-" Aladdin quieted down to here familiar calls outside.

"HIROSHI, HIROSHI! WE'RE HERE, DON'T START WITHOUT US!" Michael hurried in, looking around for his companions as Madiha followed behind. He caught them surrounded by a taller figure, view obscured by the stairs to the side. Tanx was at the forefront, looking over especially Madiha as Michael strayed behind her.

"You're that metal aunt, aren't you?"

"The... huh...?" Madiha's attention was grabbed by the young man as her brow twisted in recognition. "Aren't you that guy who dropped that building on us? Are you back for more?!" She stood stiff in defense, eyeing him cautiously.

"Nononon, I'm on your side, now. Listen, I didn't know she was in there okay... Besides, I only wanted to kill Hiroshi then! All others were practically no- Agh!" Tanx grunted as Billy nudged him with surprising force, shaking his head in disapproval and plead to get him to shut up. Tanx nodded, quieting down his previous spiel, "But, uh, yeah. We're glad you guys are okay. Were the rock girls too much trouble?"

"Not at all, I even took her out without even having to seriously injure her," Micheal looked to Madiha and recalled all the events that took place, including the bruises on his arms.

"I'm glad to hear my Michael's as good as ever," Called a voice to the side, filling Michael with excitement upon recognition. The two looked over in joy, the tall blonde man finally stepping out to get a good look at the two.

"ALADDIN!" Michael dashed in, wrapping his arms tight around his lover in ecstasy. "Oh my god..."

"Baby...!" Aladdin grinned, running towards the man. Michael took up speed as Madiha slowed behind. They were enraptured, so close to each other's grip as they were filled with joyed disbelief.

"Oh, god, Aladdin!" Michael caught the blonde man, both tearing up with relentless 'I love you'. Hiroshi let go of Billy as Madiha caught up with them, a hint of warmth inside her.

"Michael..." Aladdin chirped rather weakly. Michael grinned, tears already pouring out of his eyes as Aladdin held his arms tight around him. His legs were shaky as is, clearly weak from the years, though clearly excited. Michael let go, backing up some to get a sight of his long-separated lover. He smiled warmly, hands over his mouth as tears dripped down. The rest kept their distance, giving them their moment of reunification.

"Aladdin, I...!"

**_Pshhwuelch_ **

Michael's eyes opened in horror and pain, freezing in place. He glimpsed down, finding a gaping hole in his hip. He gasped, falling over at Aladdin's feet, eliciting a scream from him. He covered his mouth, angry sadness showing through his hidden face. Madiha gasped, stopping herself in her place as Katsumi held onto her.

"B-BUT...DANDY WAS DEFEATED!" Madiha's voice quivered in utter shock and horror. "Outside...Dandy...He's..."

"Dandy...?"

A deep, distinguished voice echoed into the room. Aladdin shivered, Michael's limp body twitching in response while footsteps were heard descending down rounded stairs nearby. They all turned to the shadowed area, light only barely reflecting against the mysterious figure before he stepped out. He was tall, his grey-purple hair tucked behind his ears in a proper manner. His deep blue cape followed him, it's collar edge being patterned with rectangles instead of rounding as he dropped it to the ground. This revealed his deep blue suit, the trim of his squared collar the same hue as his cape. He bore a golden, spherical tie which hung several more of the same from the center. His waist had wrapped cloth belt around it, identical spheres spotted about. His calm golden eyes peeked through his partial mask, the top of it resembling his collar. He smiled maliciously, enthralled.

"My name is Mok, actually. Mr. Carsmile to you. To think you'd mistake my deeds for my dear, simple-minded brother," He put a blue gloved hand to his chin in amusement, "Quite foolish. It is a pleasure to meet you nonetheless." He reached into his cape, pulling out a deep green bottle.

"Would anyone like a glass of wine?"


	42. Allow Me to Introduce Myself - Part 1

**March 2nd, 1952**

It was a delightfully warm day, a time where the frigidness of winter slowly transitioned into the bountiful springtide. The flora bloomed and fauna flourished upon the day of my arrival, a unique babe with hair as white as snow and shimmering golden eyes. My name is Mok Morrissey Carsmile, a prodigy my parents could recognize from the beginning. Who might they be? There was my wonderful mother, Christine Carsmile…. She was a flourishing actress with beautiful chestnut hair and the most kindred smile, she was on a high rise to fame as one of the most beloved stage actresses in Italy. Then there was my father, Erik Carsmile, her esteemed talent agent… along with many others. Nevermind that, I will find my self going over this later, begrudging as it may be.

Childhood at first was splendid; I received pure adoration from my parents. They knew my talents and helped me into the robbed talent I am today, as well as giving me the best education they could. Why, they near spoiled me with their wealth as I constantly found myself reaping the rewards of their success. My father, as soon as I was old enough, helped me into roles fit for boys my age and my mother would teach me masterful skills. They fancied taking me to their productions, where my mother would star in for the longest time. I was absolutely enamored by the art! The skill of it all, how you must be so convincing, your voice so powerful and emotional, every movement, choreography, all the musical attributes simply perfected. The art takes multiple skills, and my mother had mastered all of them. I wish my father would have realized that more than he did.

As I grew, he tended to grow a bit more distant…. Always busy with this one woman, who I may deem as wretched… As a younger child, I would see her oft around the theatre. She was of average height, curly auburn hair she’d always held in a ponytail, coy, lidded green eyes and a tot by her side… He resembled her, though also resembling another figure… His short curls were white, his diamond-shaped eyes of a gold color. He was of the shy sort, keeping by her side. I never got to know him until later, about the age of 7 I was. This was when the woman would make herself more prominent in our lives, and how I wish I could reverse that fact constantly.

Her name was Carlotta. Her full name I can hardly recall, though it’s not like she is deserving of it. It started slowly as my father picked up her ‘talent’ - if you could call it that- he could see whatever potential she may have had. At first, I could tell he truly believed in her, as he did most of his clients. He wanted to bring out the best in everyone, alas, this backfired on him when it came to this vixen. Every day my father would come home later and later, cumbersome and weary he was. He seemed regretful and nervous the times I caught him back home, leary of the next day. My mother held constant suspicion of him and Carlotta, especially due to an experience I’d come to learn quite soon.

"She's just a client, Christie, I swear." He would attempt to soothe her worries, I recall, "I wish I could spend my time with you and Mok more. I know I made a mistake all those years back, but I've changed. There are absolutely no feelings for her, she just keeps demanding more training. Trust in me, please."

My mother would always sigh and walk away. She had grown melancholic in the times that Carlotta showed her face more often, along with her son, whom at some point with a semi-permanent part of our household. Now, while my father was off with that wench, I was left with my mother at home, who’s roles were slowly but surely being lost to the one she loathed. She’d take to me for comfort, and I must admit it was heart-wrenching to see how she was. She seemed to only find happiness in her time with me, teaching me rudimental life skills and the like. Though, days she was most tense, she’d ask for time to herself. Now typically, I’d see Carlotta’s son in our living room- he kept to himself on the couch in silence, timid and meek. I would cross paths briefly to the boy lost in his own thoughts until one of the days my mother wanted her alone time. That was the day I met my brother.

I noted the young boy would always look up to me with admiring eyes until he finally caught my gaze, slumping back down. Though, the fateful day I decided to sit parallel to him to read was the day he finally built up his courage. He shuffled to me as I put down my book to catch him bowing, a hand held out to me.

"HI! Um, hello… My name is Dandy!" He looked up shyly, diamond-shaped eyes timidly peering into my own drooping ones. I raise my brow, taking his hand with a firm grip.

"Pleasure to meet you. How do you do?"

"NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" He chirped at his success, now quieting down. "Um, I do, um…" He focused deeply, as if he misunderstood my words.

"It means how are you." I rolled my eyes with a sigh. I could tell they weren’t giving him the best education they could.

"Oh! Aaaah…" He tapped his chin. "I'm…. bored! Mama keeps bringing me over here with nothing to do." Dandy puffed his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

"I’ve seen. Why does she bring you here?”

"I dunno… she complains she can never find someone to watch me, I guess." Dandy wriggled on to the ornate sofa, "They say they want to teach me how to act, and then send me here, but I don't care about that." He frowned as he got comfortable.

"Really?" I place my book on my lap, turning full attention to him at last, “Then what do you like?”

"Well…" He kicked his feet against the armature, "You know those pretty outfits those actors wear?"

"Yes, I do. What about them?"

"Well," He blushed in embarrassment, "That's what I like! I wanna learn how to make them, they're so cool! But p- um, Mr. Carsmile says that's too girly. So I gotta sit and watch them act…"

"Well…" I recalled our home’s walk-in closet, twisting my head to the hall,"Mother has a lot of nice clothes if you want to study them."

"Really?!" Dandy grinned, "That's okay?"

"I guess so, I always thought they looked nice too. I've even been fitted sometimes- Come on!" I beckoned the excited boy to come with me as he sprung up, dashing ahead of me. As I opened the door, I could tell he immediately found himself in awe of the intricate garments, holding them gently with a smile. Many of them were made of fine material like silk, the stitchings pristine and careful.

"These are amazing! I wanna make some!" Dandy bounced his leg with joy.

"Well, I think mamon has a designer that could teach you. We could talk to her."

"Really?!" Dandy's eyes glimmered, "You're so cool! Thank yoooou!"

"Of course! I can take you to her right now. I guess we should be friends since you're here so often."

"Friends?!' The young boy smiled. "They've always sounded so nice...Friends!"

"Yes, friends. Mamon is in her office right now, let's go!" I hold on to his wrist, admittedly a bit antsy to see my dear mother.

_Knock Knock_

_Creeeak_

There she stood, looking solemn and stoic at me. She flattened her lavender dress, which was clipped over her shoulder, the edges of her dress lined with black as she held her brunette hair in a low bun, a deep violet housecoat over her. She held a small smile, fiddling with her diamond bracelet as we locked gazes.

"Yes, dear? What is it?" She asked softly, stroking my hair as she would.

"My friend wants to learn how to make clothes!"

"Your friend?" Her brows raised, "Who might that be?"

"Dandy!" I simpered as I revealed the boy. My mother suddenly frowned, her eyes disapproving as she turned around. She closed her eyes as she sighed, chin decisively on her knuckles. She shook her head, now peaking back at us with a downtrodden expression.

"Of course, dear." She put on a smile as she leaned over to shake his hand, "It will be a pleasure to help!"

"Thank you!" Dandy grinned, shaking her hand excitedly.

"Come with me, young man. I can teach you some of the basics right here!" She gently held both of our hands, leading us inside her office. "I have a good friend who can make you a masterful seamster! I'll call him up tonight and see what we can do." Her eyes softened, joyed that someone wanted to spend time with her. Thus began the start of a wonderful kinship. Dandy and I became good friends, growing closer to my mother with the lessons and otherwise. She was more than happy to teach the neglected step-son, from sewing to cooking and even French.

Finally, she was happy, despite my father being absent. As the year went on, Carlotta would simply drop Dandy off as she ran off with my uncomfortable father, supposedly working with the theatre. Despite all the bonding, none of the adults wanted to admit the infidelity that happened six years prior. At first, neither I or Dandy quite realized our relation. Perhaps I had my suspicions some days, until Dandy finally cemented for us.

"Papa's so mean sometimes…" Dandy huffed, arriving at our usual location. "I don't know whyyy!"

"Papa?" I found myself intrigued, "You've never mentioned your father before. What's he like?"

"What's he like? You've seen him every day!" He frowned, retracting as my mother froze. "I'm sorry…. He doesn't like people knowing he's my dad…"

"What? I don’t… think I remember him..." I lean in, concerned at such a claim, speculations in my mind, "Why? My father would never do that to me! My papa has pride in me! Yours should do the same."

"I guess, but… he only calls me stuff like a 'mistake' or a 'bastard', um…" Dandy frowned, quieting down. "He doesn't like me too much. Mama keeps him busy, anyways…"

"What? But your mother is always busy with my father and the theatre!"

"Yeah! That man she's always with is my dad! Please don't tell him I've been calling him that, though…" He twiddled his thumbs, "He'd be really angry."

“He…” I reeled back, turning as my mother stifled a sob. My thoughts had come to fruition, but how could I not realize such a thing sooner?! Though with such a young and innocent mind, I suppose it’s not surprising.

“Why did you never tell me?” I inquired to my mother.

"I…." She faltered, sighing. "We always tried to bury it. He convinces me time and time again it was nothing. I didn't want to admit it."

"Does this mean we’re brothers?!" I heard Dandy’s voice becoming distraught, "Mrs. Carsmile, I'm sorry!" He hopped up, hugging her leg. "I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't…"

"It's not your fault…" She pat his head, touched. "You're a wonderful young man, Dandy; I don't want you to feel bad."

"But you're crying!" He teared up, drying his tears on her skirt. "It's my fault!"

"Dandy…." She picked up the oblivious boy, "It isn't. You didn't know any better, I'm just upset with your parents is all...In fact." She looked to the clock, "You finally made me realize something."

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to your father. He needs to respect you! You're such a wonderful boy, I can't stand this mistreatment anymore." She huffed, sitting him down and hugging him before rushing to her office. Dandy just gazed to me with sorrow.

"I always felt a brotherly connection with you." I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, easing Dandy's pain. We kept quietly to ourselves the rest of the day, sharing a novel to keep us occupied. Mother was far too busy for us, leaving us to read until dawn by the candlelight as my father finally returned home with that mistress.

"Guess it's time to go…" Dandy lamented as he squirmed off the settee. He jumped with a silent fright in his eye as my mother swung open her office door with a furious force. Despite this, she looked to him calmly.

"Stay there, Dandy. You're spending the night." She had stated simply.

"Oh, a sleepover! I-" He stopped as she walked out. She stood by the door, anticipating their arrival. The doorknob jiggled, light laughter outside.

"Dandy, sweetie, I'm back!" A deep and irking feminine voice rang into the household. "Come on, it's getting late-"

I peeked into the entranceway, catching my father with a smile. He found my mother grimacing, a frown of his own following as he reached out to embrace her.

"Christie, darling. What's the matter, gumdrop?" He tried to comfort her, sounding inconspicuous.

"Many things…" I watched as she pushed him away dejectedly, "Erik, what are you doing? Why are you neglecting your son as you are? What are you doing with Carlotta all day?"

"What?! I'm not neglecting anybody, I love Mok dearly! Carlotta and I are just busy at the theatre all day." My father sighed, though defensive.

"I'm not talking about Mok. You leave Dandy, YOUR son, with me all day so you can do who knows what with Carlotta!" She responded with a scowl, hands on her hips.

"Christine, we discussed this, remember? Forget the past's mistakes," He looked to Dandy begrudgingly, "I have no feelings for Carlotta. Trust me. It's strictly business, okay? I'm trying to find more time to spend with you-"

"Stop lying, please… You don't care anymore, do you?"

"Listen, Miss Christine…" Carlotta had finally chimed in, agitated, "There's nothing going on. I can sense your tension and jealousy since you have been reduced to a housewife, but please, we're doing nothing!" She placed her disgusting gloved hands on my father’s shoulders, "Why don't you come over tomorrow night, hm? We can ease any concerns you have there. Besides, it’s way past Dandy's bedtime…" She looked to my father with a knowing gaze, to which he simply sighed.

"Yes, maybe you and Carlotta can become friends after such!" He forced a smile, cupping her face, "I just want you to trust me again. My love for you is so strong, I can't stand to see you like this anymore. Please?"

"Fine…" She sighed, crossing her arms. "But let Dandy stay the night. He was quite excited for it."

"That's alright," Carlotta smiled, "I can tell. I'll leave you guys alone. I assume to see you at 7 o'clock tomorrow night?" she crossed her arms, something sinister in her eyes.

"I suppose I could make it." My mother sighed.

"Wonderful. Now, I'd like to see my son off, if you don't mind. Dandelion, darling, come bid your mother goodbye!" She called with vile affection. Dandy ran to her, taking her into a tight hug. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, mama!" He chirped as she made her way out. Mother just shook her head and turned to us apologetically. "I'll be going on to bed. Don't stay up too late, alright?"

"Yes, mamon." I nodded.

"Good." She knelt down, hugging both of us. "Goodnight."

She left us to ourselves in silence, father hopping along to try and talk to her in private. I couldn’t bring myself to do much after the sight, the cruelly flirtatious ways of Carlotta… The tension in the home was too much for me to bear. I took Dandy to my room for the night, who kept himself fixated on my small television set. He fiddled with the antennae, his eyes wide as the channel came in and out with static.

“Mama never lets me use these things! She calls it poison-” He sat in awe, bringing a simper from me at his innocence. I finally persuaded him away, settling in for the night. The next day went as per usual, though my mother was clearly anxious for the night- not in a nervous way, but almost bitter, hesitant. Though she tried to hide it from us, I could always tell when she was distraught- it was simply part of my instinct. The evening finally came as we got dressed up, mother fixing up Dandy’s handmade tie with a weak smile.

“You made this suit quite wonderfully, Dandy! You’re so talented.”

“Thank you!” He grinned while he hugged her tight. A familiar Cadillac eventually pulled into the driveway, headlights illuminating against us inside. The horn honked, a familiar masculine voice calling out to us, rather antsy. My mother composed herself, smoothing her dress down.

“Come now, boys.” She sighting, patting our backs with her soothing touch as she opened the door.

“Hurry up! We don’t have all day!” Carlotta called with irritation. I could hear my mother mutter under her breath as she urged us ahead. She helped us into the back of the car, eyeing the rearview mirror as she settled in. She frowned as Carlotta grinned to her with snark.

"Oh, you're going to love my house! Well, there's not so much to do, but it's so pretty! And mamas such a good cook, and her dresses are so nice! They won't let me make clothes, though." Dandy leaned over to me in excitement, patting his seat rapidly.

"If you ever want to grow into a real man, you better let go of that fashion nonsense. I'll never allow it." My father scoffed with disgust, causing Dandy to quiet down sadly. I shifted uncomfortably at this newfound coldness in his voice.

"Yes, sir…" He sighed, sinking into his seat. Christine tapped his shoulder, shaking her head with a wink. Dandy's demeanor brightened with a grin, nodding back in understanding. The rest of the ride was silent with tension until they pulled into Carlotta's driveway. It was a large, luxurious home, just a bit more modern than Christine's.

"Come now, Carlotta worked so hard on everything and I want you special ladies to get along, hm?" My father tried smiling playfully with a sigh, unlocking the front door. Christine begrudgingly trudged behind the rest of us as I could sense tension among them.

"So, are we bonding over cooking?" Christine mumbled, not bothering any care for Carlotta.

"No, silly! I finished everything before we left, the time between you and I gave everything enough time to cool down." Carlotta motioned to the kitchen, plates full as seafood-based dishes lay waiting still. She pulled out a seat with a grin, keeping an eye on Christine.

"For our guest of honor."

"Thanks." My mother rolled her eyes, plopping down on the chair. "Looks great."

"I know!" Carlotta chirped as Erik sat down. “I’ve been trying to broaden my cooking to international things! Have you ever had fugu?”

“I…”

"Mama!" Dandy tapped on his mother's green dress, "Where's Mok's seat?" He motioned his head at the four seats.

"Dear, you two will sit in the other room to dine. The adults want some time with each other, okay?"

"Okay! C'mon, Mok! You're gonna love it!" Dandy seized my arm playfully, pulling me ahead.

"I don't doubt you." I chuckled before I caught a glimpse of my uncomfortable mother as we made our way to a smaller, two seated table. The room was a slight way down the hall, enough to hear muffled discussion in the small yet elegant room. The walls were a deep red with golden trimming, the table a dark oak. The plates were also decked with a bit of everything, still warm where need be and fragrant. We sat down, eating mainly in silence as tension was sensed filling the other room. I will admit, I was uneased at the time. I tried to keep jovial conversation with Dandy as I could only hear segments of bickering in the other room. I tried to drown it out, but bits of insults and accusations made their way to my range of hearing, leaving me nervous. Dandy, on the other hand, was none the wiser. He seemed completely oblivious to it as he gleefully chattered to me in praise of his undeserving mother and home, clearly trying to impress me. I nodded as I found myself shifting into my thoughts, the bickering along with Dandy near fading away before I was drawn out by concerning noises.

**_Thump_ **

"Is everything alright, honey?!" I focused in as I heard my father’s concern. I heard coughing following as I looked to Dandy with concern. He nodded to me as we made our way out, rushing to the kitchen as we caught Carlotta, dishes in hands.

"Mama, what happened?" Dandy’s voice was filled with worry as I followed behind. “Is someone sick?”

“Where's my mother?” I questioned, peering around the vacant room.

“She’s not feeling so well. Yes… she’ll be resting for the night in the next room” She said with chilling happiness.

“She’s sick? Why don’t we get her to a doctor? She was fine earlier-”

“Oh, dear, it’s just a head cold. She’ll be fine by morning, trust me.” Her unbearable voice interrupted me as she put her hands on my shoulder. I reeled back, brushing it off as she frowned at me. “Dandy, maybe you and your friend should go to bed.”

“But we didn’t finish-”

“It’s already past your bedtime anyway!” Carlotta lectured, picking up a dinner plate which was still half full, “You’ll feel off if you don’t get a good night's sleep. Now shoo!”

“Fine... Goodnight, mama…” Dandy sighed as he turned back to me.

“Goodnight. “ She smiled, taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen. I shook my head slightly, strolling into the living room. I could hear Dandy mutter in surprise as he caught up to me.

“How’d you know the way to my room?”

“I don’t… I don’t know...” I couldn’t help but tune him out as I eyed the sofa. I found my mother lying down, coughing heavily as she seemed to be drifting off. My father placed a blanket over her, face drenched with concern. I lingered over her as she looked to me with a weak smile.

“Mamon…”

“Sweetheart, hi…..”

“What's wrong?”

“I just came down with something, is all. Don’t worry. We’ll just spend the night here, okay? I’ll be better by morning.” She smiled, holding my hand feebly.

“Okay… Goodnight, mamon….” I nodded with a sigh, noting her hands to be trembling.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you.” Her eyes lay half-lidded, tracing my face with a benign touch. She yawned, retreating her hand as she waved to me, wriggling her fingers.

“I love you too…” I returned her gesture, following Dandy to his room.

“It’s okay! Mama gets headaches like this a lot! Now, come on! I have some books we can read!” Dandy grinned innocently as he urged me along. I turn my gaze to the ground, trudging behind with worry. I drifted off again in his bedroom as he read, falling asleep with solicitude for my dear mother...

It was April 13th, 1960. The day that spawned two terrible, harrowing tragedies. I can remember the morning well as we awoke in Carlotta’s blasphemous home. I can recall clearly as Dandy kept himself wrapped around me, all of us fixated on the small television set in the living room.

"And this just in- What? Oh, dear…. We have just gotten word that beloved actress, Christine Carsmile, has been found dead at age 35. She’s just been discovered in a river, her car having run off the road. Police are investigating further causes.”

I don’t recall I’ve ever trembled so much in my life, never had I felt such heartbreak. My eyes were glued on that small television set, colorless and static ridden as they showed the scene of her death. They pulled her from the submerged car, carefully, painfully slow. She had never looked more at peace. I stifled my sobs as Dandy kept himself tight around me, his wailing piercing into my ears. Carlotta stood at the window, turned away from us while my father stood by.

“Oh, poor Christine…” She sighed, shaking her head with brevity. “She just wanted a doctor… I warned her not to go out so late. Such a shame.”

“She was too young…” My father muttered, his voice low and seeped with remorse. “All the time I could’ve spent with her...gone...Christine…” His lips quivered as he bit the skin of them, hanging his head down.

“Mamon…” I sniffled in Dandy’s grip, who was still bawling loudly. My father wrapped his arms around us with a sorrowful grip, sobbing along with us.

“I would never expect the men of the house to be such messes.” Carlotta teased vilely, turning around at last. “Come on, how can we cheer up?

“Carlotta, my wife is dead. My son is without a mother. Would you please let us mourn?”

“Well, you don’t have to be…” Carlotta sauntered over, rubbing his shoulders tenderly, a slyness to her tone. “Until everything is settled, you can all stay with me. I can be a mother to your son, and you can be a father to ours!”

“I only have one son.” He grimaced in defense, letting go of us as I shuffled uncomfortably.“But I guess there are no other options for now, and now both of the boys don't have anyone to watch them while we’re off… Temporarily, sure. Fine. But I’m going to need a break from our sessions- Please.”

“Alright, I’ll give you a month, but don’t forget: My house, my rules.” Carlotta pat him as she moved towards the kitchen.“Now, anyone for breakfast?”

“I’m not going to be hungry for a while.” Father declined while I shook my head, still too stunned for words.

“Please, mama?” Dandy abruptly latched onto Carlotta’s legs, “Can you make frittata?”

“Anything for my special boy! Come on.” She picked up Dandy affectionately as she side-eyed my father. He just hung his head, running his hands through his messy hair. I gazed up to him as the other two walked off, nudging into his arms.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Mok?”

“Why do you treat Dandy like that?” I inquired, feigning quiet innocence.

“Like how?” He eyed me with curious brow.

“Like he’s not your son!”

“Because he isn’t….? His voice was tinted with defense, much to my disappointment.

“But he is! He’s my brother, he told me! So did mamon! Why don’t you want him to be your son?”

“Listen, boy-” He shot up, letting go of me in offense, “Your mother just passed away, you will not be speaking of her like that! I only have one son and that is final.”

“Boys with white hair and golden eyes don’t come out of the blue, and we both should know that.”

“Go away from me, boy. I’ve heard enough from you.” His voice turned sour, now looking out the window as he fell quiet. I huffed, making my way into the dining room. I sat with the downtrodden Dandy, mourning in full force.

From that day forward, things were quite different. Ever since the funeral passed, my father had been quieter, melancholic. He took to black suits, typically a little disheveled and unkempt, his interest in theatre declining. He tried to keep his attention on me, as if I were the only source of comfort in his more dismal times. His neglect for Dandy only increased as he avoided him at all costs, completely evading him for days on end. The less he was reminded of Carlotta, the better.

It wasn’t like an escape from Carlotta was easy. Even as I flourished from her neglect, I still had to run into her at some point in the day; it was her house, after all. Every day she was demanding to my father; training, time alone together, shopping or otherwise. He was miserable, and my brother and I weren’t much better. We were left on our own most of the time, finding comfort and joy in each other. Dandy especially looked to me for everything- we developed a strong bond. Dandy idolized near everything I did; everything I was, he adored. The two of us would continue strides in our passions, still visiting the theatres, my roles increasing with age, my talents. Dandy also came along, the costume designers of the theatre indulging his interests.

My father hardly paid attention to Dandy during these times, only sneering at him when he caught him creating clothes or patterns. The fact Dandy was making most of my own stage outfits were completely unbeknownst to him- he just enjoyed the show. His main interest now was to mentor me, voicing hopes to make me the most renowned actor in the world, even attempting to get me roles in film. This clearly helped form me into the massively talented man I am today, and I am grateful to him. While Carlotta was trying to leech all the pleasure she could from my father, he was trying to give me the world. However, I can’t say I had taken the most kindly to this, a bad taste lingering in the back of my throat from his actions.

Though as I got older, aging around 15, I still loved my father- and how could I not? He was doing all he could to make the best for me. However, the simple knowledge of Dandy’s neglect unsettled me constantly, a disdain lingered in the air when I was around him. What does it matter Dandy was Carlotta’s offspring?! She may be horrendous, but they were nothing alike, and she would hardly look after my then 12-year-old brother. He was living with practically no parental figures, and my father was just letting it happen! Could he not raise him to be better than she? I digress.

Even though the aging man tried his best to avoid Dandy, I could note the days his tension rose high. He made us aware he didn't want Dandy resembling Carlotta in the slightest- but only so much could help his curly locks and furtive diamond eyes. However, Dandy frequently held his hair like his mother- long, bountiful curled tresses tied in a ponytail with a regally deep purple bow. Dandy took pride in his hair, especially since he wasn’t too fond of haircuts; he never did like people touching his hair. He had managed a few years without a cut due to his mother's own neglect and took good care of it. Though I may think short hair would be best, I couldn’t deny he kept it well-kempt.

Though, one day after a heated argument with Carlotta, he finally had some time alone with us after she stormed out. He was already fuming, myself having little knowledge of what happened, though it was awful enough to make him finally snap. He looked at the fashion-savvy young man, his effeminate ways as he was creating new patterns, chatting with me as I played into his interests. I will admit his outfit that dreary day was much like Carlotta’s, a dapper green suit with a leopard printed cravat- he was quite unique in his designs. I suppose whatever had happened, combined with the boy’s similarities, was enough for him. There wasn’t much more he could take. I watched curiously as he eyed the scissors on the end table, left carelessly behind by the busy seamstress… the dandy with the diamond eyes and long, long curly hair…

“STOP, STOOOOP!” Dandy cried out, white ringlets falling to the ground as he struggled in our father's grip. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tugged at his hair, huffing and stifling fury filled tears of his own. I jumped forward in horror as I grasped onto his shoulders, trying to process such an absurd outbreak.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DAD, STOP!” I tried carefully to pull him back, as not to hurt Dandy.

“CARLOTTA… CARLOTTA…. I'M TIRED OF YOU! YOU’RE TOO WOMANLY… YOU CANT BE MY SON, YOU’RE HER BASTARD... YOU ARE CARLOTTA…. CARLOTTAAAAA…” He yelled, snipping the hair to the shortest length he could. He was nearly growling as he clutched the scissors hard as I finally managed to pull him back, looking at his Dandy’s choppy hair. The younger man was crying, running off to the bathroom and slamming the door as he wailed to himself. I let go of my father as I stand to face him, anger enrapturing me as his gaze seemed glazed over, empty inside.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Dad, this has gone TOO far. Before, I tried to hold back, but I can’t take this anymore if you’re actually going to hurt him. What is wrong with you? Why don’t you-”

“Huuhh... Huuuuh…” He finally panted, suddenly stabbing the sheers into the couch as I jumped back. He then dashed up the stairs while I followed the frantic man as he made his way onto our balcony. The rain had cleared up from earlier, leaving the surface wet as he tried not to slip. I gulped as I caught up to him, eyeing the forlorn man as he stared out on the deck, the cool air blowing against us. I quietly stepped behind him, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Go away. Please. Leave me alone.” He sighed, looking down at the rocky garden below.

“Dad, no. What is with you? Why do you hate Dandy so much?”

“I don’t… I don’t hate him…” He grimaced, cringing to himself.

“Then why do you neglect him so much? Why did you do THAT?!”

“I didn’t … I didn’t do anything…” He shook his head, trying to push me away.

“You forced all his hair off! What has gotten into you?! Why do you treat Dandy like trash?”

“Because… He’s a bastard. The mistake of a succubus, an utter demon!” He planted a fist atop the rain droplet cover railing, a tear dripping against it. “I don’t want to hate my flesh and blood, but I just can’t love him like you… He’s Carlotta’s blood- He’s going to be evil… He was the first step of a trap, Mok, you don’t understand. Carlotta is doing everything she can to tie me here. Since you’re so close to your… brother… I just can’t leave her. I can’t do that to you.”

“So what if he’s illegitimate?! Who cares if he’s Carlotta’s son- Dad, there’s so much you could’ve done for him. You could’ve gotten away with running away with us, I’m sick of this neglect! He doesn’t have to be Carlotta, you can raise him into something better! He’s good, anyways…. Why treat him like you do?”

“It’d be too late… Carlotta’s influence is all there, he might as well be a girl. He looks too much like her…. Do you know what it’s like to be constantly reminded of a tragic mistake? The catalyst of your hell? If Dandy was born to anyone else…. But I try to stay away from him, so I won’t even be cruel to him. I want to avoid anything related to that harlot any moment I can. You just don’t understand.”

“Dad, you don’t have to keep this up. You could’ve made Dandy into something you love, you could’ve created good memories to cloud the past you regret so much. He doesn’t have to be bad- you’re choosing to demonize him, and I can’t take it anymore. He’s my brother, he’s kind and talented, and you decide to toss him to the side and put me on a pedestal. You know treating a kid like that isn’t right, I know you do.”

“Mok…” He looked to me with unforgettable despair, “There’s so much I could have done, but it’s too late. I don’t know what to do anymore. My love is dead and I’m trapped by evil who’s using me for all she can.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to treat Dandy like shit! Mamon treated him better than you ever did, and she didn’t even want to admit the affair happened! They’re not blood, why is she more of a parent than you were!”

“MOK.” My father grabbed my arm with shocking strength, holding back my arms. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Don’t talk about your mother like that. Please for the love of God just leave me alone. If you were in my place, you would understand!”

“No, no I wouldn’t! You’re a powerful man in the industry, you could leave Carlotta! You could reclaim your son, you could get your life back, but you submit! And for what? For what?! Why do you continue this? It’s done nothing good for us, leave her!”

“You…” He pushed me away, huffing. “Shut the hell up already, you don’t understand… If I leave, she’ll try and tear me down. I can’t leave. She’ll ruin my life.”

“But you have more power, more people trust you. You’re letting her do this to you. What example is that setting for us?” I inched closer behind him as he tried to go back to the edge of the balcony, wincing as Carlotta had pulled back into the driveway. His face went red, jolting upwards as he slapped me square in the face, leaving a stinging red mark.

“WHY WOULD I LET MYSELF GET PUSHED AROUND LIKE I AM? You’ve only come out here to disrespect me, why? I’m sorry about Dandy, okay? Now go away, please, I want time alone. God knows Carlotta is only gonna pull me back out for something.”

I could only stand in shock, a chill coursing through my veins. A shiver went down my spine as I felt a cold presence surround me, staring at him. He glanced at me as Carlotta made her way inside, clenching his teeth.

“Why won’t you LEAVE?! GO!”

“No.” I shook his head as my eye twitched, an innocence in me fleeting. “What. What did you just do?”

“You won’t leave me alone. Please go, for the love of God. I don’t want to hurt my only family.” He nudged my shoulders gently, attempting to shoo me away.

“Get off me! Don’t put your hands on me! What have you become, dad?!” I shoved him away with a yell, rage from all his wrongdoings boiling within me. My father was certainly caught by surprise, tumbling back onto the balcony railing. His legs went numb as he caught himself, trying to steady himself, hung over the balcony. I jolted forward, eyes wide while I attempted to help as a wretched call came from below.

“Eriiiiik!” Carlotta cried from below, hollow and insincere. “Ohhh, no!”

“Dad, come on, come on,” I spoke quietly, trying not to panic. I grasped his arms as he tried to keep balance. As I attempted to step back, my shoe slipped against the wet concrete. I faltered back, mortified as I felt my foot kick into him. He finally fell over as I tried to pick myself up, gasping as I found the empty railing ahead. I jumped forward, spotting my father as he lay limp on the ground.

“DAD!”

“Mok….” He moaned, nearly unconscious.

“I-I! I’m coming, dad! Carlotta, help him!” I near hissed as I caught the wench nearby. I saw her barely move forward before I dashed inside, racing down the hallways and stairs as I could hear Dandy peek from the bathroom in confusion. He followed behind as I swung open the doors, looking over my father. He was bloodied, rocks around him stained with gore. He had bruises on several places, especially in his head as his eyes were swollen shut. Carlotta wept over him, a familiar diamond bracelet pushed up her arms as he daintily held him.

“He’s… dead! Mok, you monster!”

“W-What?!” I knelt by him, feeling no pulse when I pressed his wrists. “No, no! He was- He was still hanging on… How could he die? Not like this, no-” I couldn’t help but tear up, trembling and shaking my head in denial.

“He bled out…. He went unconscious quickly once he hit the rocks! Ohhh…” She wiped her sinister wrist against her weeping eyes. “Erik…..You killed him!”

Dandy simply stood quietly, a mix of silent emotions on his face. He shook his head, holding on to my shoulders for comfort. I gagged, clenching my teeth as I eyed the brunette woman.

“You… YOU killed him!” I bellowed, reeling into Dandy’s arm with anger as I pointed accusingly to Carlotta. “You gave him hell! And you killed him!”

“Me?!” Carlotta shot up with a gasp, hand on her chest. “I watched the poor man fall to his death by his ungrateful son! You were right there, you let him fall! I can not believe you’re doing this when your own father has died!”

“I slipped, and saw him still alive! You did something, I know you did! Right before this, he told me he hated you! I should’ve known this would happen.” I finally let his tears fall to the ground, warm against my cheeks, “He’s dead, he’s dead and he wasn’t even able to enjoy the last years of his life!”

“Mok!”

“I’m calling … I’m just… I’m getting help!” I finally stormed off, leaving the two to themselves. I picked up on chatter as I picked up the phone, hearing a sniffle from Dandy, muttering something that made me shudder:

“He never called me son. Not once… He never wanted me….”

Life after that was miserable for us in that house.

I simply tried to get through my last few years of childhood, Carlotta eventually steering attention towards Dandy in her boredom. She liked to use my father’s fame frequently, exploiting his death for guilt from me, and pity; attention from others. Alas, she had managed more roles, her fame soaring after the tragedy. She was well-beloved in her facade, they couldn’t help but sympathize with the fraud. Her presence in Italy was large, though she was near absent in their lives from then on. He could hardly stand it.

We had some money, Carlotta mainly using her funds on herself. I was lucky enough to get paid, as well as Dandy, for our fruitful efforts. As for family, we only had each other, but we managed connections through the theatre in time, achieving many good friendships. We didn’t even need Carlotta, and we sure didn’t want her. Still, we couldn’t help but feel neglected by the world. Especially my brother.

Dandy was a budding socialite; he managed to get along with many, but could never keep anyone close. He confided that I was something of his best friend, I never saw him stay around many others too long after work and parties cleared up. I would always stand by him, remaining as any time of support he needed throughout our lives. We both managed success in the theatre as we had practically grown up there, especially at the time. I had garnered more lead roles, Dandy getting more commissions for costume design and the like. We did well for ourselves, despite the neglect.

It still dug into us sometimes in ways we couldn’t help- our only potential guardian figure having not a care for us. She would still try to use and shame us when she came around, especially using Dandy for outfits. She was always more fond of him, petty and hateful towards me. I couldn’t help but feel the same, however. I remained practically raising my ourselves until I was 17, that fateful day…. The day I couldn’t help but await ever so slightly. Despite Carlotta’s treatment of him, Dandy still loved her- she was his mother after all. He would be bothered but would tolerate her, until one mysterious day.

**_CRASH_ **

"Oh, god…" I had heard Dandy cry out after a round of messy bickering.

"Dandy?!" I called, tracking down his distress to the large walk-in closet in the hall, "What's going in there, what is she doing?!" I swung open the door, freezing in shock at what lie ahead. Carlotta lie there, hands clenched though frozen, a faint blue hue over her skin in the wreckage of a broken shelf. "What…?"

"I don't know what happened…. She- She was strangling me, she was ...insulting me...I couldn't breathe… and then she fell over, she…" Dandy sobbed, teetering on a scream as he grabbed onto me in desperation. "They keep dying and dying...Dying without love…"

"Woah, woah, hold on, she could be okay. Maybe she had a heart attack, we can call an a-"

"No. She's gone...I didn't do it, I think, I don’t know…. But she's gone… I didn’t know!" Dandy whined, "You're all I have...All I ever had…"

"Dandy ...?"

"They all wanted me gone. Forgotten… I’m a mistake, a burden… Mok… You would be with your own mom if I wasn't born...Erik would be alive… Mama could be nothing if it wasn't for me...Now three, three people I looked up to, gone. We have no parents….I never did…"

"What are you talking about?! Come on, I don't think this sight is doing good for you…"

"All this pain...All this one-sided love…. Brother…" Dandy leaned against me weakly as I dragged him out. "You're all I ever had."

"Dandy, what are you talking about?!"

"I don't know...I just...I wish I could forget about all this like they wanted for me! I wish I could wipe the memory of mama from the world!" He tugged his hair, eyes bugging. "I thought she was okay until we were left with her...If word gets out about her death, her fame would skyrocket. That's what she wants. She wants to be known… She doesn't deserve it...Oh, Mok…"

"I wish we could all forget about her too… If I could do anything, I would… but we have to report this soon, or they might think we killed her."

"I want her to disappear… She can't have this, Mok! She wanted us gone!"

"Dandy…" I grasped my younger brother tightly, apologetic. "I would do anything to change our lives, but… I can't... We're alone now. All that's left is to tell everyone how wretched she was."

"But…"

"I wish I could, Dandy. She tore my family apart. She's selfish, greedy. I don't know what to do!"

"She wanted us DEAD, Mok! She hated you! She tried to kill me! Just let her hide away somewhere… Let the world forget about her…"

"Let the world forget about her…" I droned, my eyes closing. I sighed, holding Dandy in silence as I backed us away from the scene. I let his tears fall while I stay analyzing the deathly closet, trying to form a plan. She couldn’t disappear with some kind of outcry, and she couldn’t be kept there without us being suspect. I nodded to myself, looking back to Dandy with a calm tone.

"Dandy… are you okay?"

He shook his head slightly, still quiet. He looked tense, overwhelmed as he lay limply against me. We exhaled together as I pat his head with solace.

"Rest here for a moment. I'll figure out what to do, okay?"

Dandy nodded quietly as I place him down, off to the closet in a flash. I analyzed the room, Carlotta's cold, shocked body on the ground. I knelt down, feeling anger boil within myself as I felt for a pulse. Nothing.

I was puzzled, stumped on what to do. I knew my brother couldn’t handle much right now, especially not after this what was I to do? I could call an ambulance, but she’s been dead for a bit by now. Dandy was right, as well, her death would garner undeserved attention and mourning… Could we manage to fool everyone? Hide her away, somewhere good, mention she wanted to go onto hiatus as she was constantly hounded by paparazzi and tabloids, It could work if we tried, surely? The cogs in my mind spun as a small, clear, golden crystal ball lie beside her. I picked it up with intrigue, holding it tight in my grip to attempt to relieve my stress.

"If I could do anything to erase you from the world…" I spoke low and icy as he eyed her corpse, placing the end of the orb on her chest as to muffle my own wicked urges. "I would do it in a heartbeat…"

I slid my hand away as I stared at her, who seemed to twitch at the movement. I backed up in a faint panic, clutching the orb as she finally stiffened again. Rigor mortis it must’ve been…. I let out one more sigh, an idea finally forming in my mind as I left.

"Dandy, I have something that might work." I spoke softly, though assured as I pat my brother’s weary head.

"What is it…?"

"We have to go down to the theatre and tell them one of her parents died! This is the only way this can work… it could be sudden, and we can tell them she wants time to mourn silently with her family. Then she’ll slowly fade from their minds, the longer she’s gone, maybe to finally retire in their minds… "

"Really…? You think it'll work…?" Dandy asked, sounding both hopeful yet guilty. "I don't know…"

"I think so. Come on, I can take us up there, and explain why she's not coming."

"Alright...well…" Dandy paused, looking now confused. "Who are we talking about?"

"What? This is about Carlotta, Dandy."

"Who?"

"Very funny. Now come on."

"No, really! Who is Carlotta? She sounds nice!"

"What? She's your mother… She just-"

"You know my mother?!" Dandy suddenly spoke with glee, "Could you take me to her! I never knew her, you know. Remember how your mom took us in before she died? That's why!"

"What on earth are you talking about…?" I narrowed my brow, perplexed at the time of his strange reaction. "Maybe it's a stage of denial… Well, let's head off to the theatre then."

"Okaaay!" He nonchalantly chirped along, seemingly unbeknownst to the corpse nearby. We slipped out of the house while I stumbled around for keys nearby. I turned on the ignition of the family car, catching Dandy’s surprised expression.

"Aren't you 17?! You can't-"

"Don't worry, some of the actors have been teaching me. It's pretty far away from here and the theatre, and I'm not walking."

"Alright…" Dandy nodded, still somewhat confused as he buckled in. It was a calming drive to him as he began to dose off, only woken up by a pothole near the theatre. I quietly motioned him in once we arrived, sneaking into the back, looking for the other actors.

"Oh, I hope everyone likes their outfits! You gotta get in there quick, Mok! The show’s going to start soon!" Dandy whispered as the approached a stout man, whom was lost in thought, back turned to them.

"Yes, yes… Excuse me, Mr. Piangi…?” I tapped the shoulder of the bearded man, who turned around curiously. His eyebrows shot up in urgency as he recognized me, nodding.

"Mr. Carsmile! Young man, you need to get ready now! The show is in ten minutes!"

"I...uh… Am aware. I'm sorry I'm late, listen...Carlotta’s mother just died, so she had to hurry a couple of cities away to mourn and help the family out. If you could, Carlotta asked to keep a bit quiet about this- she really doesn’t want to be bothered by anyone at the moment… I hope you understand?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for her loss, but I don't know this Carlotta. You guys have my condolences. I can grab the understudy if-"

"You don't know Carlotta..? But you're one of her closest coworkers!"

"No, sorry kid. I think I would've remembered a woman with that kind of name. Now, can you perform tonight or not?!"

"She… was about average height, brown hair in a style like Dandy's…? She had green eyes, and-"

"If I knew her, I'd tell you. I'm sorry, Mok, but I need to know. Can you perform tonight?"

"...Yes. I can." I finally backed off, utterly baffled. Though now, I’m sure I know what happened.

"Wonderful! Dandy, go help fit your brother for performance." Piangi rushed them off, checking his clipboard. I walked to my dressing room in a daze, accompanied by Dandy. The play went on phenomenally, as if nothing was wrong. Though I couldn't help but be bothered by everything, my acting muffling my emotions. No, I never liked Carlotta, but I was well aware of her status. Yet no one I spoke to even HEARD of her, not even Dandy. Was this all a dream? Would I wake up, back under Carlotta's neglectful ways? No...The next day went as normal, making rounds in the theatre as per usual. We seemed to had become known as orphaned brothers, garnering pity from many coworkers. Though we were well-liked, my fame soaring along with Dandy's reputation. Our talents only sharpened as I aged to adulthood, leaving him the only man to ever remember Carlotta. We lived well, Dandy living with me until he turned 18, both of us having accumulated a great fortune. Life went well for us, even as we parted ways, we kept touch. It was time to finally moved ahead in life. I couldn’t had felt more relieved… Life was just beginning for me.


	43. Allow Me To Introduce Myself - Part 2

I try to keep humble, but I do know my worths. My adulthood was a wonderful one, and I knew I didn’t need college. My upbringing was entirely focused on my career path, but I had might as well sharpen my skills further in these early adult years. Of course, my academic past helped me get into one of the best schools around, I was smart enough to take advantage of it, and I must admit it was some of my better years. It was a relief, surrounded by people who were welcoming and kind, as well as talented. My brother had attended, too, further polishing his seamster skills, we thrived in college as we had finally escaped the hells of childhood. We had both garnered quite the reputation, leaving quite the mark of highly regarded alumni of the college. Despite so, I still kept to myself most of the time. I would socialize, yes, and I’d stay with others if they wanted, but I always preferred solitude. I never found interest in love, either, until one beautiful woman that came to my attention in the fall of 1978...

She was an elegant and petite 20-year-old woman with long black curls, apparently an exchange student from the Philippines. Though I was now 24, I caught her coming around in the regular acting world, already making something of a name for herself. I found himself infatuated with her talents, having quite a need to talk to her.

"So, what allured you here, to Italy?" I had finally spoken with her after a showing one day, not able to hold back any further.

"Oh, me?" She spoke softly, charmed. "Well.. I always liked acting since I was a child, and I've studied abroad here before. Since Italian theatre is some of the best… I just decided to move around here. It's quite a lovely place."

"Well if you'd ever like, I can show you around.. I grew up here, after all." I smirked, knowing I’d charm her swiftly.

"Well, I'm not opposed to hanging out, but a wonderful guy has already shown me around a few cities here!"

"Pardon?" I looked around, a bit antsy. "Who did? I thought you were new around here!"

"I am, but he offered to show me around several times!" She pointed to a tall young man, with long black hair that curled at the ends. He held a grin on his deep brown face, adjusting his sunglasses as he was caught up in conversation with a couple of other actors.

"Aladdin Saei?!" I had to compose myself in a way to sound neutral, though I was not safe from a moody grumble. Aladdin Saei, the fresh-faced 18-year-old actor who was already making waves around town... I tried to keep friendly with everyone, including him, but as of recently he had taken many lead roles that I had auditioned for... it left me rather moody, to say the least.

"Yes! He's very nice, and funny too! He showed me around here, his home town, every place around here! But you can take me on another tour if you want…" She smiled in her sweet way, myself unable to stay disgruntled around her.

"Fantastic! Maybe we can go on and head out of here then…?" I grabbed her hand tenderly with a wink. She giggled, nodding her head as they rushed out of there, Aladdin waving us goodbye as he caught us rushing off.

Suffice to say, we really, how you say, hit it off that night. I managed to bring her to many of my favorite places around town, and she took so kindly to me. That night really sparked a beautiful relationship… short, but warming. I let her closer into my personal life as we became a beloved couple around the acting world. I was ever so flattered that she had recuperated my feelings, after so many hardships in my childhood. Was true love real, I would ponder, and would she be the one? I found that to crumble after a year of what was now foolish love, though I still cherish the time together greatly. I had never felt a bond like that before, such a strong connection to her as her own career flourished- I felt pride for both of us. Other than being with me, she did tend to keep to herself for the most part. She was rather timid despite her career choice, not too interested in speaking to many, minus Aladdin. Aladdin… they were quickly becoming close friends at that time. I had my fears at the time, but quelled them fast, jealousy lingering no matter what. Why weren’t I to trust her? With my father and his wretched affair, I couldn’t bare thinking that could happen to me, I would not allow it! She was a kind and wonderful woman, anyways, bubbly especially around me. She kept me company especially on my off days, leaving herself as a shoulder to cry on. I was simply infatuated with her, and all of her wonderful ways. Farther into our relationship she began to wear her hair short, suits became more common for her, and she was ever so delightful looking in them. She brought me joy and pleasure, it was almost as if she could never let me down.

"Mok… We need to talk." She spoke one day after arriving at my abode; anxious, sullen, meek. I had sat her down as she walked in after a visit with her friend, my soon to be enemy. The worry in her voice caused my heart to tremble as unease came over me.

"What is it, my love?" I held her hands graciously, snuggling close next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"Not...really… But- I don't know how you'll react…" She looked to the ground with sadness as I rubbed her back tenderly.

"You can tell me anything, ma belle. I will love you no matter what."

"Do you promise me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ok…" She clenched his hand, closing her eyes. "I… Mok… I… I feel like I may be a man…"

"You… huh?" My eyes widened at the statement, heart dropping fully as I retracted my hand. "What do you mean, gumdrop?"

"I mean… I don't feel like a woman, Mok! I don't want to live like that anymore. I feel more comfortable in my skin as a man..." He stood up, keeping into himself. "I would like you to call me 'Michael' from now on...if you will still have me."

"What…? No, no…" I reeled back, a mix of emotions toiling within my mind as I teared up. "You couldn't be… I don't like men! This can't be- You're not!”

"If you won't accept who I am, then I can’t stay with you…" Michael sighed, edging towards the doors.

"Leave, then." I clutched at my hair as I tried to comb through it, my demeanor dropping in an instant. How could this happen….? "I don't want you around anymore. I guess women only know deceit."

"Mok…"

"GO!"

"...."

Michael slowly slipped out as I found myself in lonely silence. I grimaced as my now ex revved his car, making a determined beeline down the road. I fell near-frozen as I tried contemplating on what just happened. How could this be? Everything was so perfect…. Now I had no one again. What was I to do? Leave the romance world, probably- All I’ve ever seen in that was constant betrayal, anyways. Forget Michael! All I needed was my career, and that's that. With that, I had finished off my night with a cup of tea, and went off to bed.

Life continued as per usual, though I had caught Michael and Aladdin together more often than not. I managed to stifle my emotions well, as I was always the stoic sort, but couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. I occasionally missed our time together, but I couldn't be with him like that. Any which way I looked at it, there was something unnatural to it. To top it all off, he had to spend time with ALADDIN of all people. First, he starts taking my roles, and now taking up Michael's time? It was ridiculous! Though I brushed it off as I still maintained roles, of course. I managed to ignore the glory had Aladdin reveled in.

Though one night, my perception of him would change for the worse. It was after a smaller showing, the audience clearing out rather quickly as I, too, wanted to get out earlier than usual- Yet another lead role was stolen from me, but I tried to assure myself I'd get more. I adjusted my jacket as I was about to set off into the chilly night, only to be caught by odd sounds in the door nearby.

"Oh, Aladdin! Aho, stop, you're so devilish! Here?!"

"No, no…. Come on, no one's around. Baci baci…"

"If you insist…"

My heart stopped as I heard the familiar voices, eyeing the cracked door with distaste. I cracked it open slightly, peering in to see Michael on Aladdin's lap, delivering kisses all over his face. I gasped with dismay, causing the two to jump and catch me as I dashed off.

"It's not what it looks like!" Michael called, now fearful. "Oh, no… oh, no, no…” I heard his voice trail off as I left the theatre in rage.

"That fucking bastard! Trying to steal my damn life! I should've known he…" I muttered quietly to myself as I drove home, fury burning within me. The audacity of that Saei! He really crossed the line now… maybe I didn't love Michael anymore, I would never want to! To steal someone that quickly! Absolutely disgusting, awful! I grumbled all the way into my home, unable to sleep as thoughts and plans toiled in my mind. I'll show him.

\----

**April 13, 1979**

I curiously trudged into the backstage area, having been called in last minute for undisclosed reasons. I was highly agitated; despite it occurring 19 years ago, he still couldn't help but grieve tremendously today. What the hell did they decide to call me in for?

_"Happy Biiirthday to yooou! Happy birthday tooo yoooou!"_

My breath spiked at the song- They called me in for something so _measly_? They should know this is the day my mother had passed! Who was this even for? I bore a smile, as I did try to keep friendly with everyone, there was no one I cared about THIS much. I peered around a surrounded table, horrified as I caught on to what was happening. On the table sat a cake, candles on top of it spelling "19". I attempted to keep my composure as I trailed to the center of attention, biting my tongue as I locked eyes with him.

 _"Happy Birthday, dear Alad_ d _in!"_

The man was joyful, waving to me gleefully as I could only stand still. 19 years ago today….

_"Happy Birthday to you!"_

The bastard was spawned from tragedy.

I stood around, not wanting to cause any kind of scene as everyone else was jovial. I took to the back, not even wanting to see Aladdin as he celebrated with the crew, Michael right by his side. He had the audacity to take a spotlight on the day of my mother's death?!

"Hey, man, you alright?" Aladdin slid next to me midway through the party. "You've been so quiet and to yourself, your brother didn't even realize you were here!" I twitched as the taller man placed a bony hand on my shoulder, pointing towards Dandy, who was chatting amongst colleagues.

"Um… Yes, of course. I've just been thinking on things.”

"You're not mad about...that, are you? I'm sorry about it all." He grinned sheepishly with hollow words, patting my back firmly.

"Of course not, Aladdin.” I shook my head, forcing a smile on my face, trying to suffocate the memory. “Nevermind that past. Let’s talk now. I see you’ve dyed your hair…” I eased away from the thought, finally taking note of his disgustingly bleached blonde locks.

“Ah, yeah… I got it done yesterday! Thought it could be fun to change up my look, especially since I have the money now to keep it up.”

“Yes, success in the business leads to quite lavish possibilities… It looks charming.”

“Hey, thanks! Yeah… the theatre has been pretty great.” He smiled, easing up.

“Yes… Say, I forgot to bring in my gift today, I found myself caught up in something before I had to leave. Would you like to come over to my home after this is over? We can get to know each other further, as well.” I plotted in my mind, recalling my plans beforehand. Better now than never, I supposed.

“A gift? That’s sweet... “ Aladdin’s eyes softened, clearly surprised at my generosity, to which I simpered. “I guess I can come over… Yeah, I’d like to get to know you. I don’t have too much planned after this. Sure!”

"Fantastic. I'll see you soon." I nodded to him as I gravitated towards my perky brother, who met me with utter delight. I bared through the rest of the party, trying to emulate everyone's spirits as the final images of my mother lingered in my mind. Why did they have to invite me? Was everyone here against me?

"Goodnight, guys!" Aladdin waved as some of the final guests left, turning to me as I lingered behind. "Oh, hey! So…"

"I was thinking you might ride with me? I am aware you traveled here with Michael." I had my arms crossed, smiling despite the fingernails I had dug into my sleeves.

"Oh, sure, if that's what you'd like. I'll try and see you soon, then, Michael." Aladdin grinned as he pat Michael's shoulders, who smiled back, hugging him before he left. I handed Aladdin his jacket as we began to set off, right as I caught the mess of the party behind us.

"Is anyone going to clean this up?"

"Oh, yeah, that new guy offered to… Fleance, I think? That tech guy...people call him 'Flea', I believe." Aladdin assured me, heading down the hallway.

"I see...peculiar name." I shrugged as I walked along, opening the door for Aladdin with a suave grin. The car ride was full of menial chit chat, simply trying to get to know each other as we arrived to our destination. Aladdin's brows shot up, a small smile of amazement on his face.

"Wow! This is your place?! It's huge! And really, ah, gorgeous too!"

"Yes. I've accumulated a large sum of wealth over the years, so I've decided to choose my living accordingly. Please," I opened the large and decadent oak door to my home open, "Come in."

Aladdin kept a friendly outlook as he walked in, being sat down swiftly. I was sure to treat him well, offering tea and learning a bit about his life. It was fairly simple, almost like a nicer version of my own- An attentive mother and father, immigrants from India and Iraq respectively, who greatly supported their son's theatrical aspirations from the start, and a younger sister who was quite attached to him. He mentioned her affinity for the theatre as well, how she may be on her way to the same school in 2-3 years. He had managed a decent bit of success as of lately, informing me of things I bitterly knew. Though the whole time I just smiled and nodded, attentive, and hospitable. We spoke well into the night, myself eventually giving some life details as we went on. I garnered sympathy from Aladdin, earning some of his trust already. I gazed at the wall, the clock reading 22: 00, nodding my head gently as my plan began.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. Maybe you can call Michael while I go get your gift?"

"Oh! Uh, sure. Where's….?"

"Right beside you. I'll be back soon."

"Got it!" He nodded me off, spinning the dial carefully. I swiftly headed off to my home office, which held a mahogany desk with a neat surface, as I kept tidy. I opened the second drawer of it, lifting up a stack of papers and fishing out a plastic bag full of white powder. I stifled a wry grin, closing the drawer and drifting back into the living room. Aladdin was leaned over the couch, twirling the phone cord as he smiled, unaware of the man behind him.

"Yes, yes, just down the road. Love you too. Baci, baci!" He chuckled, finally hanging up. He twisted back, hopping at the sight of me as I held my hands behind my back.

"Oh, hey. Michael should be down in a bit!"

"Wonderful. Open your hands out."

"Uh…" Aladdin complied curiously. I took my arms out, delicately plopping the bag in his hand, Aladdin's eyes widening. "I-is this-?!"

"Cocaine? Yes. I know the acting career and college starts to get a little stressful at your age, since you're still a bit new to this. I've decided to help you out."

"Uh, gee… Thanks? Wait, isn’t this stuff bad for you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no, no. Many people in the business are fond of it, it helps boost their acting by tenfold. Pesky doctors and scientists always seem to want everything to be dangerous, you know? I’ve used it before, it’s quite the calming and exhilarating substance. Care to try it before Michael arrives?"

"Well...I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try," He allowed me to pour a pile out, neatly pushing it into a line. I nodded, allowing the young man to do as he needed, almost unsure. As he reeled back, he seemed to jitter for a good moment as his heart raced, taking a deep breath.

"Woah...Wow! Okay… Yeah. Okay! I see why people like this stuff!"

"Oh yes, it triggers immense dopamine release in the brain."

_Ding Dong_

"That must be Michael! Ah, I bet he could use-"

"Oh, no no. Don't let him see that. It's rather expensive, and I only have so much for you, especially since this is all for free."

"Oh, I'm sure I don't need it all-"

"It is my gift to you! And only you. Now, goodnight, Aladdin. Keep that little bag to yourself, please. There’s only so much to go around!" I waved as Aladdin departed. I noted Michael's faintly worried reaction as they got into the car, Aladdin growing more excitable by the minute as he shrugged, heading off into the night.

Thus the plan was in action.

I continued to discreetly supply him, though, to my dismay, he'd seem to take it in smaller quantities, the negative effects yet to come into play. But he had no need to increase his intake, especially when he’s announced himself this was the happiest he’s ever been! I needed a vulnerable man, and fast. I needed to make him miserable, a reason to find solace in the addictive, joy-inducing drug.

All the while I was planning on ways to make his back up, my troupe had begun to pick up international tours and the like. I attempted to get more leading roles, but Aladdin usually swept them up before I could even be considered. Our first tour was in 1979, a performance in Japan during the autumn. It was meant to be for a richer audience, consisting particularly of models and fashion designers who had done much work in Italy themselves. Though I had lost the leading role, I still managed a good supporting role. Above all, I still wanted to impress all that I could, as my talents had not waned a bit. Any big role was a good one for me.

All went well as we explored the country for a bit, leading up to our big performance. The theatre was fairly packed for its size, though still comfortable to move about in. There was chitter-chatter about, some of the actors interacting with patrons before they were even made up. I decided to stroll about, getting to know a few patrons, many of whom were very hospitable. I was polite as I could be, befriending many as I talked on behind the scenes things leading up to our performances. This continued for a bit until I happened upon one young model, a quickly prominent one at that.

She was gorgeous, with a kindly, soft face and brown curly hair. She smiled at me warmly, flattening out her jacket as I made my way to her. I held out my hand, which she took into a shake as I fully took in her outfit. She had a blue hat and suit, a green turtleneck underneath. Her black belt also held an orb on it, making me faintly nostalgic. Her hat held a ruffle of blue-green and white as she looked to me with curious, impressed eyes.

"Ah, Mok Carsmile?!"

"So you know me?"

"Yes! I have seen some of your work on tape before. You're very talented!"

"Why, thank you. You must be…" I tapped my chin with delight, looking her up and down, "A familiar model, I know… I've seen you before."

"Koshi Kaoru, sir. I have been in a few Italian magazines and fashion shows… I'm glad we recognize each other." She blushed, nodding. "I'm sure you must be in a hurry by now, so…"

"Why, I actually have a bit of time until I'm needed. Why don't we sit and converse for a while?" I pat a red velvet seat with a nod to her, piquing interest in the kindly model.

"I would love to." She chirped, taking the seat next to me. We had conversed for a while, learning a bit about each other's life. Kaoru was always interested in both fashion and the arts, taking up a modeling career at age 16. I found myself enamored with her before being interrupted by a fellow actor, finding help was needed touching up some of the stage scenery. I bid her adieu, suggesting I'd be back in a moment. I found myself rather hurried, yearning to spend as much time with the model as I could before the show began.

I was in the middle of positioning a prop when yet another woman caught my eye- a model of the audience as well, I supposed. She had beautiful auburn hair and an olive green cocktail dress wrapped around her curvy figure. She had sly, catty eyes, yet a kind smile, and an overall powerful, stern facial structure. She had also taken up helping in the back, not afraid of getting potentially dirtied up.

"My, who might you be?" I took it upon myself to speak, intrigued by her presence.

"Akimoto Miharu. You're Carsmile, aren't you?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Ah, I think I've heard of you. I'm a fan of theatre, but I can never quite remember faces. Nice to meet you!" She beamed, nodding her head.

"So what are you doing back here? Aren't you a model?"

"Yes, but your stage runner looked rather stressed, so I offered to help out. I know a decent bit of Italian from my travels there, too, so I thought I would be useful."

"How kind of you, Miss Akimoto. I think we should be about done here. I'm sure you have a seat to be in?" I ushered her out as she followed along.

"I suppose I do, yes. My friend wanted me to sit with her- Speaking of, she's big into theatre. She told me she had a crush on one of the lead actors… I think it might've been you?" She had a ponderous though cheeky expression as my brow raised.

"A crush, you say? How delightful. Who is this lady?"

"Oh, she's right over there! Next to the blonde guy! Hey, Kaoru!" Miharu beamed as she waved to the woman. I halted, half smitten and half jealous as I caught up with them. Kaoru had gotten distracted, flustered as she sat next to Aladdin in conversation.

"Hey! I didn't know you were friends with the actors here!"

"I'm not! I just got back from helping, but I brought a special someone for you."

"Yes, Mr. Carsmile, we have met!" She smiled politely, nodding. "Mr. Saei here was just telling me so many stories while I was waiting! He's very funny." She blushed, turning her attention back to him. "Do you think we could get a drink after the show?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. We had a little club the actors were going to head to later-"

"I was hoping it could be just us? I can't quite handle that noisy environment. I'm sure you understand?" She winked, smitten.

"Oh, uh…! Yeah, yeah. I'll let the guys know. Hey, Mok! Shows about to start, huh? Let's leave these dames to rest! We need to get ready." He got up, patting my shoulder as he typically did.

"Er...Yes. I hope you enjoy the show, ladies." I nodded as I shook myself out of my envy.

I prepared myself, frustrated as the show began. I took to the best acting I could, not that I must worry about faltering. I eyed Kaoru intently, confident with how entertained and pleased she appeared. I had to woo her over! She was interested in me and Aladdin tries to sweep in and steal the show like always! I couldn't let him… I had to pull out some of my best acting as of yet. But with Aladdin in the leading role, there was only so much I could do to steal the show back.

I strived in my role, locking flirtatious eyes with Kaoru frequently. I couldn't help but feel odd, though- I didn't need a lover. I hadn't wanted one! Though, something in Kaoru… I could sense a connection between us. Miharu had already informed me of Kaoru's romantic interest in me... Yes, I had a solid chance! I just needed to catch Kaoru before Aladdin got to her!

As the curtains fell, I hurried to my dressing room. Aladdin was already busy chatting with the other actors and patrons, as per usual, but I was quick to dress myself up well. My suit from beforehand back on, hair redone, and a dash of cologne as I eyed myself in the mirror. What would I have to fear? I was handsome, suave, charming, and unique- who could resist a man with golden eyes? Atop all, I had quite the intellect and talent, as well. Yes, I exhaled, I had this in the bag! I quickly swiped up a rose bouquet left behind on the stage, the best I could find for last-minute arrangements. As I looked around for Kaoru, my heart dropped to find her exiting the building, wrapping herself around Aladdin's arms. I clenched the flowers in my hands, letting them fall to the floor as I turned to the others.

"Aladdin…? Where are- Oh, Mok… Hey…" Michael caught me lingering behind, surprising me as he sighed awkwardly, "Uhm, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy. Why don't we head on to the private club we've reserved already?" My demeanor slowly shifted as a clever idea formed in my mind.

"Oh, well… I kind of wanted to go home, but… would you like to?"

"I guess I will, this time."

"Well… I guess I could come along. I need to stop home first, to- Oh, dear…" Michael quieted down, looking out the window as we could hear a car driving off.

"What is it?"

"Aladdin was my ride…" Michael huffed, looking around. "I guess I can call a taxi."

"I could drive you- in a minute…" My brow raised as I caught Miharu getting ready to leave, "I have something to tend to- Excuse me, Ms. Akihito!"

"Ah, Mr. Carsmile?" She turned, picking up her purse.

"Your friend, Kaoru… Uh, does she do this frequently?"

"Oh, sometimes. She sometimes hits it off with guys, she's had a little wine, mind you. I think I saw her little friend with a gifted bottle of wine, too. It'll probably be nothing, though."

"I thought she was, how you say, into me?"

"I think so, but when she gets tipsy…. Who knows. Maybe talk to her when she's sober, ha." She chuckled, whipping out a piece of paper. "Look, I'm not gonna give it because I don't know if she'd want that, but have my number. Call me tomorrow, she'll probably be with me. I'll get you hooked up." She winked, handing it to me, her hands soft as they brushed against mine. "Now, I should go. I need my beauty rest, you know? I enjoyed your performance, Carsmile! Au revoir!" She waved, drifting out the door. I sighed, tucking the paper into my pocket.

"Is everything alright, Mok?" Michael feigned concern, a gentle grip on my shoulder.

"Yes...Say… Why don't we have a seat? We can leave with everyone else. I want to rest for a moment."

"Alright. You did have a good performance out there."

"Thank you…." I quickly gazed around, learning close as I affirmed the empty area. "You and Aladdin…. How are you two?"

"Um… Fine. Are you still mad…?"

"No, no. I don't hold grudges," I crossed his hand across his heart, "I don't mind. We still have tension though, and I'd like to ease that."

"Oh, great! Well, then, how are things?"

"They've been pretty lovely… kind of missing the leading roles, but as long as I still have my success, I suppose I'm fine. I see you're climbing the ranks, too."

"Oh, yeah… especially with Aladdin around, he's helped me a ton! I enjoy working with you guys, you know."

"You do?"

"Yes...Speaking of… Aladdin… how do you feel about him? You seem tense around him."

"He's just fine. A very jovial young man, I'm happy for him. I promise, no grudges."

"Maybe we can all hang around sometime?"

"I don't see why not. Maybe we can get a head start tonight and he can join us with the rest. As well as his new friend…." I had perked up, hoping to find a way to charm Kaoru once more.

"Hmm..? Well… Alright! Let me go get my things...and make sure Aladdin didn't leave anything behind. He got really caught up in conversation and seemed a little drunk the last I saw him, with a whole bottle of wine in hand… Give me a few minutes, please."

"Of course." I nodded as Michael hurried away. I waited around for five or so minutes, making brief chit chat with others as I anxiously waited at the door. I couldn't let Aladdin have her….

"Sorry for the wait! Aladdin left his bag, of course. Shall we get going?"

"We shall." I beamed, opening the door for Michael. He returned my gesture whilst I kept up my manners, arriving at the car. We drove somewhat quietly, low classical music on the radio as we prattle here and there. I suddenly slowed down as I found the road to our destination closed, a wreck to be seen in the distance.

"Oh, dear. Do you happen to know another way to the hotel?"

"I think there are some backroads but it takes fairly long… I guess we don't have to go back to the hotel right now."

"No, I insist. I wouldn't mind bringing Aladdin along with us."

"Alright, well…" He began pointing out directions, uncertainties here and there slowing them down. What should've been 20 minutes turned into an hour, though I found myself calm…I was embracing Michael’s company as I had in the past.

"Right there! Okay, I'll try and be as quick as I can! I'll go ahead and send Aladdin down here so we don't have to wait so long, okay?"

"Wonderful. I'll be waiting." I waved as Michael hurried in. It was a surprisingly short wait as I caught him stumbling out of the hotel in a frenzy after roughly 7 minutes. He swung the door of my car open, surprising me as I heard low, depressing moans when he slumped into his seat. He floundered his hands over his buckle, gulping hard as he stared ahead with teary eyes.

"Drive."

"What? Michael, what happened-"

"I'm not good enough for him, apparently. DRIVE!" He raised his voice, visibly uncomfortable. I nodded, getting a stomach-churning sense of what happened as I revved the engine in silence. Michael rested his head against the car window as I drove on, glancing over to his somber though disgusted expression on his face. As I slowed down in front of the dimly lit club, I turned to him with worry as he tapped his foot with impatience.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You don't seem so-"

"Alcohol is just what I need. Don't doubt my decisions." Michael allowed himself out of the car as he eyed the nightclub. He sighed, rushing ahead of me as I watch in wonder.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?" I caught up with him, finding he was already on an order of gin.

"We couldn't here." He gave me a bitter gaze, though I could understand his insinuation.

"We could take an order and bring it to the back if you need. Did Aladdin do something to you?"

"Ohh, you better believe he did SOMETHING." His voice lowered as he hissed through his teeth. "I just can't believe it."

"I see… you're probably going to burst at any moment. Ah, waiter, a glass of wine, please."

"AH! Wine! Wine, it's everywhere tonight, isn't it! You know what, Mister Bartender, give me as much LIQUOR as you can! Make the complete set why don't we!" Michael cackled out with an eye twitch. He held his head down in agitation, coming close to slamming it on the counter as I nodded to the startled bartender apologetically. The bartender hesitantly slid our drinks over, promptly going back to other customers. I tapped Michael’s shoulders, to which he groggily looked up and took his drink.

"Come on, there's a secluded area right over there." I pointed to a curtained framed lounging area, nudging Michael's drinks to him.

"Ugh…" Michael took a swig of his liquor. "Fine. Who else could I cry to without getting blacklisted anyways! Let's go." He muttered, clutching his drink. He trudged over to the area, which held both beaded and cloth curtains, opened to an orange, felt couch, and a coffee table. Michael grumpily moved aside a magazine as he sat down, looking to the ground as he chugged once more. I considered Michael’s unusually disparaging demeanor, so I tapped the bartender’s back, shifting him some cash and motioned to two bottles of alcohol. The man shook his head, pushing the money back to me.

"We can't, sir…"

I added a decent sum of money to the stack, sliding it back to him as his eyes lit up.

"Same bottles as we ordered. Is this not enough? We need the privacy tonight, you know."

"Oh, yes, sir-!" He snuck the bottles to me as I nodded in gratitude.

"There shall be more tips later. Thank you, gentleman." I smiled as I made my way back to my lone company. I placed the bottles down gently, garnering Michael's attention while I shut the curtains.

"I don't know if I should say here…" Michael began to backtrack immediately as he rubbed his arm, glancing at the ground.

"Listen, just be as vague as you want. We can go over to my home later, but the other actors are a good bit away from us. We don't want to raise too much suspicion by leaving so soon. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Aladdin…. I…" Michael sniffed, averting eye contact. "I caught him sleeping with one of those floozy models from the show!"

"Kaoru Koshi?!"

"Sure, probably! I don’t know! The curly-haired one- Th-the whore!"

"Wait now Michael, clearly she didn't know…."

"Why wouldn't Aladdin pushed her away then! Sluts, the lot of them!" He grumbled, trying to keep himself quiet. He took another swig of liquor, eyeing the full bottle on the table. I slid it to him quietly as he snagged it up, snapping the cap off and gulping straight from it.

"Woah, Michael, okay…" My concern spiked as I placed a hand on the bottle, slowing him down. "Was anything off about them?"

"Judging by all the discarded alcohol, they were clearly drunk off their horny asses!" He clutched his bottle bitterly, sighing. "Sorry...I just, can't believe he'd do that."

"No, no, go on. Surely you're hurt. And you can't mention this to anyone else, can you?" I took a sip of wine, looking at the spastic man with curiosity.

"I can't… I can't even seem mad either, if word gets out they did that! We'll be practically burned at stake! What do I do, Mok?"

"Just talk to me for a while. We can figure it out together."

So we sat for the next hour, Michael slowly going into drunken hysterics at the thought of a crumbling relationship. I pat his back, sipping along to his stories, imagining fanciful scenarios of a frantic Aladdin and a rage-filled Michael… I could only wish they’d break their relationship. Though, there may be something I could do... As it got late, Michael leaned against me, the bar beginning to clear out as he quietly sniveled.

"I can't have my relationship...ruined by some mistress he met in another country!

"Mistress…." I couldn’t help but shudder to myself.

"That's right! And he can only get away with it! He'd probably be praised for sleeping with a woman and losing a male lover… What the hell do I even do? My heart can't let it fully slide, Mok." Michael sniveled, pushing away his empty bottle.

"Might as well take revenge, Michael." I raised his brow with a devilish, flirtatious smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"Not only does he cheat on you, but he takes the woman I had eyes for in the theatre. He's been a promiscuous thief! If the word can't get out about you too, the least you can do is return his favor."

"You mean...cheat on him? I could never stoop so low-"

"But hasn't he?"

Michael was silent as he stared into my half-lid eyes, flustered. He nodded with remorse.

"Then come home with me. One more night?"

"Mok…"

"You need to come with me anyways, way too drunk to face Aladdin right now, right?"

"Take me…" Michael groaned, slumped against him. I let out a coquettish chuckle while I lifted him, locking elbows with him. I fished in my pocket as I nudged the curtain open, straggling towards the main bar as I slipped a good sum off cash to the bartender, Michael blundering into my side.

"Thank you for your services. I have a little boozehound to help here, if you don't mind."

"I didn't drink that much…" Michael leaned against me hazily as I escorted him to the car, taking the wheel with delight. Michael groaned on the ride home, muttering various insults as he looked behind us constantly. I helped him out to the familiar hotel when we arrived, unlocking the door as we quietly shuffled in.

"So… will you have me, one more night?" I reassured one last time, a tinge of guilt washed out by my drunken mind.

"If he won't have me… go on, take me." He reached up to me as I gladly swept him up into a bridal position. I rushed to the bedroom, lighting a candle as we both slyly undressed….

"I've missed you, dearly…" I uttered softly as I pounced onto him, ecstasy running through us as I took him into a warm embrace. We went on into the night as I mulled gleefully, how furious Aladdin would be if he ever found out… It will all topple on him, sooner or later, and I was overjoyed to be apart of the fall. I awoke to the glow of a new day hitting against me, catching a sullen Michael sitting opposite of me. We silently got ready for the day, exiting the bedroom as I caught the room’s telephone beeping red.

"God…Michael, please, I'm so sorry…. I don't know what I was thinking but please, don't hate me…. I was being stupid as hell, I'll do anything to make it up! This means nothing, I mean, I can..barely remember her name...Michael...Michael…? Please come back, please… Don’t go back to him..."

Michael sat quietly in the early mornings light, hunched over a cup of coffee as I played my voicemail. He scoffed, hiding some excitement as I pretended to brush it off, sitting next to the hungover man.

"How are you feeling?" I spoke softly, rubbing his back. Michael nudged me away with a gentle grunt, eyeing me with contempt.

"Awful." He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that. That's why you got me so drunk, isn't it?"

"I was drunk too, you know."

"And you drove me back home? There are many criminal things I could be pinning on you right now, Mok. I'm going back to MY hotel room, okay?" Michael stood up, shoving his barely touched coffee away, as if rejecting me once more.

"But you haven't finished your-"

"I don't want it. You probably spiked it, anyways."

"Michael, last night was a matter of getting even. He hurt both of us! We are both consenting adults and if we want to play his little game, then why can't we?"

"Because it's not right! This isn't like Aladdin… I don't know what's gotten into him. I don't even want to think about all of this infidelity...what's yesterday is yesterday. Goodbye, Mok."

"You know you enjoyed it."

Michael looked back to me with a bitter gaze, huffing as he slammed the door. I could only chuckle as I was left alone, musing to myself. If only he was like he once was...no, I didn’t need him. It was a one night stand… but if it ever happens again… I'll be glad to help out. Though, it near felt wrong to sleep by a man…. I knew who he was, I knew! What of it? It's first and foremost revenge on that slag Aladdin, anyways.

Afterward, we had stayed in Japan for about three more weeks, taking in the sights and performing acts for many prestigious people. Michal and Aladdin, though tense at first, seemed to have rekindled love with each other, even if they couldn't show it in public. Everything was fairly smooth sailing from then, but a week inI couldn’t help but think of Kaoru, as well as Miharu. I fished around in his quiet hotel room, grabbing a scrap of paper as I rang it up. It was 5 in the afternoon, perhaps not too late to try.

"Hello?" Miharu answered curiously.

"You are in touch with Kaoru...right…? Yes?"

"Oh, yeah… but, uh…" She paused briefly as she exhaled, “I... mixed you up for someone else, about the crush? She just keeps fawning over sleeping with- Uh, Sorry about that."

"Oh, I was wanting to take her to dinner...but…"

"Well, I'm free tonight. Unless you're not as interested in me," She playfully chuckled.

"You know what… I'd be glad to have you."

"Wow! Okay, then…! There's this one nice restaurant by the theatre if you don't have one in mind."

"We can go wherever you like." I smiled, allured, letting go of Kaoru partially.

"Wonderful! Let's see…" She took a moment, recalling directions for me." Say we meet in an hour?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then."

And so we met, Miharu in a fitting green dress, myself in my classic, handmade blue suit. I took to her greatly, finding charm in her nature. I never realized just how beautiful she was as I poured her some wine, the way her soft auburn hair pairs with her eyes of similar color, her playful smile and beautiful figure. She was fashionable, and her smoky voice could reel anyone in with a unique sense of beauty. She was a confident type, not afraid to crack a joke or two but seemingly serious when need be. She spoke of family, her modeling career, her friends, and the like. Though as the night went on, and the wine kept coming, we fell loose enough to gossip.

"Y'know..my little friend, who's got the hots for that actor fella?"

"Miss Koshi?"

"Yeaaah...Yeah! She's so worried, Mr. Carsmile…."

"Why so?" My intrigue spiked as I leaned in close to her as she motioned her finger her way. She then tapped the table, suddenly shaking her head as a sort of backtrack.

“No.. nevermind… Well… I know she’s been really hooked on him, but he seems to leave her constantly hanging... Not that that’s all, but she can’t get over him…”

“You mean Aladdin?”

“Yeah, I think that’s the name… I don’t know about him…”

“You should tell your friend to forget about him. He already had a partner when he slept with her, you know?” I let my pettiness overcome me as her mouth parted slightly.

“He what?!”

“Yes. A secret lover, but a lover no less… It was pitiful to see his distressed partner after the fact…”

“Wait, he let his girlfriend see all that and then keeps all this up?”

“His girl… Well, sure, yes. Yes. He always needs someone nearby to praise and love him, I suppose.”

“Gross…! I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind if I come across him again!” Miharu raised her fist with a shake, to which I smiled, “At the very least… I’ll tell Kaoru about all this. Thanks for telling me…”

“I had no other choice, especially if your kind friend can’t get over him… Unlike that sleaze, I know how to treat a woman properly…”

“You certainly do.” Miharu’s demeanor changed, winking at me. “Why don’t you say we go over to your place for the night? I want to see how you treat a woman best…”

“Miss Akimoto! Flirty tonight, are we?” I chuckled, finding myself more allured by the minute. “Then, we should be off. It would be my pleasure to show you.” I held out my hand to her as she took it with a perky giggle. I left the payment behind as I drove her off, charming her more and more into the night as we eventually cemented a long and flourishing relationship, to put it appropriately. Things were beginning to truly look up once more for me...

\----

"Oh , God, Michael… What am I gonna do? I didn't mean for any of this to happen…" Aladdin spoke low as I leaned my ear against my dressing room wall.

"It should be okay, just tell her you may not be able to be there for the baby…"

"No! God, look at me, a 20-year-old failure of a father! I can't leave the kid without a dad!"

"But can you handle it?!"

"I don't know!" I could hear a chair creak as Aladdin sighed, "I don't want to leave her hanging anymore than I already have…"

"Well… you can always provide child support…"

"And I could take more breaks! Visit when I can!"

"Exactly, yes… It'll be okay, dear."

"I'm sorry about all this...maybe it helps cover up our relationship, though."

"I suppose…"

"Should I tell the others? I don't know…"

"They don't have to know until later, but-"

"Oh god! What are they gonna think about having a bastard child! Shit-"

I finally peeled myself away, trembling with a good bit of anger. The show had just finished and Aladdin had gotten a phone call that made him dash to his room, much to everyone's confusion. I couldn't believe it! Ditching a woman and then leaving her with a child! Damn this trip! What good was he, what good was he… I rushed out of his room to a waiting Miharu, to whom I composed myself for… There was at least one good thing from this trip...

"Is everything okay, Mok? You're shaking..."

"I'm just worried for a coworker, that’s all. Come on, let's get this night started."

As the trip to Japan ended, many plays completed and constant dates with Miharu, I was almost sad to go home. I had connected greatly with her- She was a strong but kind woman who stood her ground, and beautiful to top it all off. She had a great sense of humor, but serious and helpful when need be. It'd hurt to have to leave her behind, even if we had only known each other for so long. It beats Aladdin, who's been avoiding a woman all month because of a dire mistake. I prepared after my last show, priming myself up for a feared last date with Miharu.

"Uh, Mok… Is it okay if we just stay at my place tonight?"

"Hmm? Why so?"

"Well, I'd like that sole one on one time with you, and...I have something important to say."

I gulped, nodding. I was expecting this to happen...

"Yes, alright, darling. Come on now. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

It was a quieter drive than other nights, Miharu twiddling her thumbs as she eyed her stomach. We arrived at her condo, chatting for a while. I had offered to make dinner as we arrived, going about as usual.

"Would you like some wine, dear?"

"Not tonight...In fact…" She pushed her plate forward, sighing with her hands on her lap. "I should tell you this before you go…"

"What is it?"

"Well… you remember that first night together, right?"

"Yes?" I nodded, brows rising.

"Well… I had remembered that… you know… we forgot protection, too, and I've began to feel a little weird, Kaoru's been similar…"

"Go on…" I clutched her thighs, anticipating her announcement with mixed emotions.

"Okay, I'll just say it. Mok, I'm pregnant. It couldn't be anyone but yours, but-"

"Marry me." I stated bluntly and suddenly, staring stark into her eyes.

"W-What?! But we've only known each other for a month- I know we have a child, but…"

"Right, right, sorry." I knelt right next to her, "I just don't want to be absent in my… lord, my first born's life. Maybe if I travel here, or you could come to Italy… We can get along for a few more months, but we must marry before his birth!"

"We'll see, Mok. I'm glad you're so supportive.." She held my hand with a gentle smile. "I guess… I can persuade my manager to get me some opportunities in Italy, and as soon as it's showing that I'm pregnant, I may go into hiatus and we can spend time together… How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I nodded, taking her into a kiss, joy bubbling within me. "I can't wait.”

And with that, the night was calm, spending as much time with her I could before morning. The day of departure was a bit sad, Aladdin was rather late after admitting to spending some time with Kaoru. Oddly enough, I couldn’t help but feel pity for him, too… Both now fathers for silly mistakes, and having to leave the mothers behind… Though we had both arranged for us to see the two, the best friends wanting to synchronize their visits. Yet I was calm… a child to raise well, to be a good father to all in nine months, all the while Aladdin’s stress was slowly showing, and it seemed he was taking more to the drug I supplied him with… Putting me back into more lead roles than before! I was well back on my way to the top, though I would only be strengthened by things I were soon to discover... For a while, at least.


	44. Allow Me To Introduce Myself - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mature themes and mentions of abuse

**July 9th, 1980**

It had been a blissful past few weeks on the account of Aladdin’s hiatus. His son, named ‘Hiroshi Saei’ was born to him on June 16th, and he had been out several weeks to be with his newborn. Michael had spoken warmly of his connection and love for his son, almost happy he’s glad to be around Kaoru now. I bit back my bitterness for the relationship, but let the leading roles I had reclaimed filled that void. Not to mention, my brother was coming back to my side as he had managed a job designing stage outfits for us. I was back on top once again, and I only felt it would get better from here.

Not too soon after, my son was born. Haruomi Carsmile… He was a beautiful boy. He shared my golden eyes , though with a more muted tone along with his mother’s brown hair. It almost reminded me of my mother’s… Miharu’s water had broken right after I had finished a production, Flea frantically alerting me of the news. He couldn’t have come at a better time! I had rushed in and the delivery began, oh, it’s such a charming memory…

I in turn took a break from theatre, giving my entire time to my new offspring. I felt nothing but pride and love, adoration for my baby boy. I could see the talent in his eyes as I constantly vowed to be the best father I could possibly be. It was a calm life for a while, tensions lightening up with the two newborns in the world. Though I was unsure of my wife's desire for Haruomi to have playdates with Hiroshi, I allowed it. Though he may be Aladdin’s son, he was still an infant… Even as the roles started to boot back up, Aladdin was stealing my place once more. With a child in his life, there was some way I could try and stunt him...

_Ding Dong_

"Ah, they must be here already!" Miharu chirped, rushing to the door. I smiled, nodding as I held Haruomi in his lap. As I played with my child, moving his arms up and down, I chuckled at the plan I devised. A night out for the ladies while the men watched over the children. It was perfect, enough time to try and tear down Aladdin before he could make it back.

"Hey, Mok!" Aladdin interrupted my thoughts with a wave. He had Hiroshi in a baby carrier strapped to his torso, who giggled as his father grinned. I could hear the ladies behind him chattering about, excited to see each other once more. I smiled and nodded, patting the spot next to me.

“Hello, Aladdin. I’m glad you could make it. Your son seems quite happy, too.”

“Heh, yeah.” He nodded with a chuckle, sitting next to me as he pulled Hiroshi into his lap. “He’s the giggly type. It’s kinda sweet… He just seems to love the world.” We both watched as the two children took note of each other. They babbled, squishing each other’s faces in curiosity as they cooed and giggled, shaking their arms around. I couldn’t help but smile at such innocence.

“Quite lovely… They seem to be getting along quite well-”

“Honey!” Miharu hurried in, leaning over to me,” We’re heading out! I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?” She chirped, pecking my cheek.

“Alright, stay safe. I love you, dear.”

“Love you too!” She called back. As soon as the door closed behind them and a car fled into the distance, my plan unfurled in my mind.

“So, Aladdin… I know Miharu has absolutely spoiled Haruomi with toys. What say you we let the boys at them while we get to know each other more?”

“Oh, sure. I know me and Kaoru both have loved to spoil our little Shi… But I can’t leave him out of my sight for too long, y’know?”

“Of course. We have nowhere to go. Here, the corner is spacious enough for them,” I stood up, placing my son down as I rummaged out a few toys for him. Aladdin followed suit, placing him down as he eyed them for a moment.

“So… we got a couple of hours to kill, I guess. What did you have in mind?”

“I thought it would be a good idea to bond. My wife and the mother of your child are already good friends, so we surely must be seeing each other more. Besides, I haven’t got to see you much, or know you too well.”

“That’s fair enough,” He shrugged, plopping down all night, “Nothing much else to do, I guess. So, how’ve ya been?”

“Delightful. I’m adjusting quite well to the life of a father.”

“Lucky you…” He puffed his cheeks, reclining, “I mean, I love my son and all, but I really am itching to get back on the stage, but I don’t want to be away from him for too long… I’m probably too protective, or something…”

“Ah, I could understand. You’re getting roles back though, aren’t you?”

“Yeah but… Not as many as I wish I could be getting, I guess. I don’t want to be an absent dad or anything…”

“Take as much time as you need, Aladdin. You still have quite a reputation at the theatre.”

“I guess, and I am… I just know Kaoru’s gonna have to go back to Japan with Hiroshi, and just… I don’t know how it’s gonna work out, y’know? But I don’t want to stop my career for him, either, I need that money to support him.”

“You could always take turns visiting. Bring him here, if you need. I know Miharu is taking up more jobs in Italy and is debating moving here…. But, you don’t have romantic interest in Kaoru, do you?” I raised my brow as he shifted uncomfortably.

“I- not particularly, but, you already know my… well… There’s just a lot going on, isn’t there? Hah…”

“I know you must be stressed. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“Um… Sure, sure. Yeah. A glass wouldn’t hurt I guess.” He nodded as I excused myself. I took my time, eyeing my office as I contemplated the right time to shift into my plans. He must let loose first.... As I brought the glasses out, I found him by his son, playing around with the two boys as they giggled excessively. Haruomi was quite attentive, settled on the man's lap as he grabbed at his sunglasses. Aladdin caught me as I chuckled, grabbing his accessory as he placed the boys down and patted his son's head before standing up.

“Your kids a pretty curious one, huh?” He asked as he took a glass.

“Yes, quite… I was quite the inquisitive one myself. He likes to explore as much as he can… You have no idea how many things we’ve had to pull him away from, haha. I’m sure he will be a smart boy.”

“Yeah, I bet…” Aladdin sipped his wine, nodding, “I bet Hiroshi’s gonna grow to be something great, too… I just hope I can make enough time for him.”

“I’m sure you will be fine. How is Michael taking this?” I leaned forward, swirling the glass in my hand. Aladdin tapped his own nervously, biting his lip and taking a swig.

“He… Well… I don’t know. I don’t think he hates Hiroshi or anything, but he always seems uneasy. Melancholic, I guess? He might still be mad, I think… I don’t know. He is helping out with Hiroshi, though…”

“Yes, I recall him being quite upset… Ah, maybe I shouldn't speak on the past…”

“No, no, actually…” He looked to the side, guilt shone in his eyes, “I… Well. I can’t stand it much longer. After he caught me with Kaoru… I was told he was with you… What happened that night?”

“What happened?”

“Yeah… I just… Did he run straight to you? The Club? Do you know…?”

“Oh, yes. In fact, I had driven him to your hotel to invite you and Kaoru. He was quite distraught when he ran back out.” I withheld a grin as he gulped loudly, twiddling the stem of the wine glass.

“Oh god…”

“Yes, he wanted to go right to the club… I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so drunk in my life. I brought him home since he couldn’t think straight and then we....” I glanced to Aladdin, who’s eyes bugged out, biting the side of the glass, “We talked about it… He was quite upset with you.”

“I could understand…. I was an idiot.” He huffed, putting his hand on his face as he looked over to his son, “ I’m so conflicted, though… I regret cheating on Michael, but… It did bring something so great.”

“We all make our mistakes, Aladdin.” I leaned back as he shifted in discomfort. He didn’t respond, opting to take a hearty glug of his wine. “Say, since you said you were stressed…” I leaned in closer, lowering my voice, “Your birthday gift… Have you any left?”

“Oh, no, I ran out months back after getting so nervous over Hiroshi… I don’t really know where to get more…”

“I have a good bit of stock for you.” I tapped the sides of my leather sofa, a smirk on my face, “I can give it to you, free of charge.”

“Really? But-”

“Really. I know it’s hard enough to be a young and stressed actor, lord knows a child only adds onto it.”

“Well, if you insist.”

“Of course,” I chuckled, getting up and retrieving the drugs from my desk. I came back out, plopping it on his lap as he watched the children, chugging his drink. “Here.”

“Thanks, I really owe you one…” He said, pocketing it swiftly, “I guess I’ll let loose after I get home, when Hiroshi finally sleeps…”

“Is he restless?”

“He can be but, hey, I guess you know how babies are too…” He sighed, looking to the two once more, “But I guess it’s kind of worth it…”

“Indeed…” I nodded, falling into otherwise menial chatter with Aladdin as the night went on. I was quick to realize how much he was hiding under such a supposedly charming and jovial facade after a couple more moments of venting here and there until the girls came home. I also noted how much the two children took to each other, very playful until falling quite tired. Though I may have to stick around Aladdin more often for this, it may end up paying off in the end…

As time went on and Miharu seemed content to be alone with Haruomi, I finally returned to the stage. I was welcomed warmly, as well as Aladdin, yet our petty competition quickly returned. Though, I wasn’t as bothered; sure, his performance was still well revered, and so were mine, but it was only a matter of time before I could get him where I wanted him. Things were the same for a few years, until both of our children had become toddlers, all the while I was really able to reunite with my brother. His skills had become impeccable, able to get out an outfit in a day or two, all with phenomenal quality. Though, with his vital skills, I knew I could use him to at least try and mess with Aladdin’s performances.

“Dear brother,” I finally got him aside one day after measuring up our target, “Do you think you could do me a favor?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“I need you… too…” I pondered for a moment, securing my thoughts, “That Aladdin boy you just measured up? Mess with his clothes a little bit, would you?”

“Hmm? Why so?”

“He’s done some… bad things to me, let’s say. Just a little way of getting back. Weak buttons and seams, a size too small, dirty it up a little bit, whatever you must do.”

“Okay… but what did he do?”

“We could discuss that later. Just do me that favor, will you?”

“Alright!” Dandy nodded, heading off. If he dare steal the stage once more, I might as well have my fun, shouldn’t I? Wardrobe malfunctions happen anyway. I awaited the day of the performance, already hearing Aladdin’s complaints of the tighter material as I hoped for some kind of failure from it. Perhaps it could get me to lead role next time...

“Hey, Mok, can you run backstage and find some kind of crystal ball prop?” Aladdin interrupted my thoughts, “The one we had just went missing and we’re still setting up.. Could ya?”

“Um, sure…” I nodded, smoothing out my costume. Already showing some incompetence, I suppose… As I arrived backstage to our prop closet, I fished out a box that seemed to contain spherical objects. As I shuffled through everything, I finally came across two- a large clear crystal ball, and an eerily familiar golden, semi-translucent orb… I grabbed the two and went on my way.

“I think this should do?” I tapped Aladdin on the back, who was leaned over. He turned to me with a smile, nodding.

“Perfect! Thanks a ton,” His voice went scratchy a moment before clearing his throat, “Oop!”

“You must watch your voice, Aladdin. Don’t want you losing it before a performance,” I chuckled, patting his back playfully with the golden orb still in hand. Really, I wish I didn’t have to hear him any further...

“Ah… Say, what’s that other one…?” Aladdin kept up, though now quieter.

“I don’t know, but it piqued my interest… I should go put it somewhere else before the show begins, hm?”

“I guess so,” He spoke softer, confused by himself. I nodded to him, walking off to place the orb in my room and gussy up before the show.

“Mr. Carsmile!” I heard Flea call, rushing to my room. He knocked hurriedly as I opened the door to the addled stagehand.

“What is it?”

“Aladdin’s voice is- he just totally lost his voice. Is there any way you could fill in for him…? We can’t get in contact with his understudy…You know the role, I think-”

“I know almost every lead role by heart. I’d be glad to.” I complied, surprised at an offhand wish to come true. The show went wonderfully as Aladdin sat backstage, unable to communicate with a soul as I took in everyone's laud. As the show ended, I made my way to the silent man, who looked to be tapping the table anxious, though I could barely hear it…

“Aladdin?”

He turned to me, rubbing his neck as a gesture. I nodded, moving right next to him as he began to tap his foot rather softly…

“I told you to be careful with your voice,” I chuckled, feeling a cold surface in my hand as I rested it on the chair, “Maybe you’ll get it back before our next shows start.”

“Mhmm…” Aladdin nodded, “M...Ah…” His brow shot up, “Maybe… Hey…”

“Would you look at that…” I curiously noted a golden orb in my hand before it suddenly vanished, “What in the world…”

“Psh, huh…” He scratched his throat as I heard his tapping foot emitting sound, “It’s almost like you cursed me to get the lead, hahah.”

“Psh, I would never.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not sure how I’d be able to… anyway, Aladdin, I have a son to get back to. Are you seeing Hiroshi anytime soon?”

“Well, seeing my voice is randomly going out, maybe I’ll set up something soon so you can take more roles,” He jeered, patting my arm, “But I have been missing the little guy…”

“Well, it’s about time to head home. Maybe you can rest your voice and plan a time to visit him and Kaoru. I can always cover your roles.”

“I’m sure you’re glad to do that.” Aladdin finally stood, hand on my shoulder as always. “But you’re probably right, so, goodnight Mok.”

“Goodnight, Aladdin…” I nodded. As he left out, I made my way to my dressing room, analyzing my vanity. The orb I had picked up earlier was nowhere to be found…. I dressed down before scanning the room, curious as to the night’s events. How would it have randomly shown up in my hands? And wasn’t it the same one in that house all those years ago…? Was this something more? I shook my head, taking my own leave as I thought about it throughout the night…perhaps something to talk to my brother about.

“So he was silent during the whole play?” Dandy sat across from me on his home’s ornate sofa, leaned in intrigue.

“Yes… Before I thought of him losing his voice, and then afterward I pondered on how that happened, and poof, he got it back…”

“How odd!”

“Yes… But, there was one thing about it…”

“What was that?”

“Well.. both times, somehow, I had this strange little golden orb in hand- The first time I had found it lying in a box, but the next time it completely manifested into my hand! And I don’t think that’s the only time that’s happened, exactly…”

“Really? What do you mean?”

“Well, years back… I’m realizing more now. Dandy, how well do you remember your mother?”

“Not very well. Don’t you remember? You all took me in because of it. I was never told how she died…”

“But that isn’t how I grew up.” I reeled in at such an effect, “No, not at all…”

“Huh? Yes it was! Don’t be silly-”

“I’m not… Dandy, Carlotta ‘took us in’ after my own mother died- probably killed by her, no less. She managed to kill my father, and then somehow, she died… But when she did, I found an orb nearby, placing it near her … wishing how she’d disappear, make the world forget about her like she did us and then… gone…”

Dandy sat quietly, slumping back on the cushions as his hands rested in his lap. His face was a mixture of emotions, shaking his head slowly.

“No.. Come on, you must be joking, right?”

“I wish I was. I want whatever life you must remember.”

“Then.. if.. You took away everyone’s memory of her, and then…. You took away Aladdin’s voice… I think you have an ability like I do….” Dandy scratched his chin, “Yes, I’ve done some supernatural things…”

“You have?”

“Yes... See, I can freeze people in place, and they seem so overwhelmed before they finally die. Well, except for that one girl… She was Aladdin’s sister! Pretty girl…”

I sat in shock at his confessions at such strange murders, mouth slightly agape. I nodded slowly, registering how Carlotta may have initially died.

“Um… Well, then… interesting… When did you discover this….?”

“A few years ago! Some guy was just making me so overwhelmed and it just… happened. It was odd, but I took some time to learn about it! I always thought it was interesting that girl got away from me... What was her name… Madiha? Yes…”

“So you’ve met his sister, then?”

“Yes, she’s as pretty as him!” He chuckled with delight, “Powerful, too! She has a strange little ability with perfume and everything!”

“Uhuh….” I nodded, taking interest in this. “Well, I think I’ll be off, then. Thank you, dear brother.”

“Of course! You’re welcome here any time!” Dandy hopped up, escorting me out. I made my way home, thinking of this ability the whole time. There must be more to this right? I’m not sure that I want to pull out whatever I did on Carlotta... However… If it can be sound, as well, there may be more… are they all some sort of sense, perhaps? I could make one’s smell vanish, their hearing, sight… Yes, surely. Who better to test these on other than Aladdin?

I thought I would have to wait a while to test this out until a newcomer arrived… Richard Pintos, I recall, he was.. An interesting individual. He had quite a chiseled face, and constantly dressed in all red, with unnaturally red hair to match, short and parted right in the middle. The ladies seemed to love him and his ego was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before! He arrived the week after Aladdin’s voice incident, taking over as his understudy, at first. It had turned out his original one had a stroke, leaving him with immense brain damage. As Aladdin took his break, he took to getting actual roles in the plays...

“You must be Mok, right? Didn’t you used to be the lead of a ton of plays?” He finally approached me one day whilst I helped set up, shaking my hand heavily as I grimaced. He reeked of a pungent cologne, causing me to hold my breath. I wished I didn’t have to smell that… though I could work something out later.

“Yes… I still manage them, though…”

“Hah! Good luck with me around, right?” He leaned back with a chuckle.

“What?” So sudden?! He was young and immature! Why would he ever succeed here?

“Oh, you know, don’t you?” He continued leaning back, teetering on a half-wall behind him, “I’m going to be the next big thing! I’ve gotten some of the best education and opportunities in the business! My face and name will be everywhere, you know? Even movies, too!”

“Mhmm… Sure." I nodded, stepping back. Richard rested his arms behind his head with a smirk. I muffled back my knowledge of rumors of how he managed to get into many programs though not fitting the bill, crossing my arms. “Well, good luck out there.”

“Don’t really need it, but thanks.” He scoffed, waltzing away, his scent fading. He was a peculiar fellow, but shown to be competition, and soon, a dangerous enemy. At first, I tried to pay him no mind. What, an Aladdin clone? Surely he couldn’t be worse, but of course a nuisance had to barge in while he was away.

Aladdin had taken a month's break in Japan, spending time with his son as Richard swept up the lead roles once more. He finally returned to the surprise of a new man working with us, and seemed to be just as annoyed as I- at least he now knew how it felt. He took note of the man’s snarky and cocky behavior, annoyed any time he was around him.

“You know, I wish we could get THAT guy to shut up or something,” Aladdin spoke low, in conversation with me and Michael. “He’s always gotta butt into everything, y’know? I’m usually happy for people getting into the roles they want, too, but yeesh...He’s so obnoxious about it!”

“Yes… And he’s really rude to some of us, as well..” Michael nodded in frustration, “If we’re no use to him, it’s like we don’t exist!”

“He has grown quite the attitude… Perhaps I can…” I thought to myself, silent about my abilities and potential, “Talk to him… or get one of our higher-ups to do something about it.”

“If you do that, then good luck… I hear he’s getting money from family to persuade those people to keep him in. He has a pattern of it, or something.”

“So I’ve heard-”

“So what are we talking about, fellas?” Richard jutted in, leaning in with a cocked brow.

“Oh, nothing.” Speak of the devil… “Say, Richard, may I speak with you?”

“I guess you could,” He smirked, tilting his head back, “In private?”

“Preferably. Come with me.” I lead him further away, isolated to the hallway of our dressing rooms.

“I know you guys are jealous.” He spoke immediately, “Spit it out. What do you want?”

“Blunt, are we? No, no. Listen to me, one on one, see…” I reached my arm behind him in a friendly pat, tapping the familiar materialized orb on his back, “I was just wondering, you know, since there have been complaints of your attitude… Quiet down, you know? You don’t have to speak everything that comes to mind, especially regarding your pride.”

“Fat chance, I earned a right to be proud of this!” He rolled his eyes, brushing away my hand. “Is this all this was about?” His voice went quieter as I simpered to myself.

“Yes, I suppose so. There’s only so much I can do, then. Break a leg out there.”

“Yeah.” He brushed me off, heading off with a brisk swagger. If he hadn’t noticed all that cologne wasn’t doing a damn thing, maybe he won’t even notice this. As we all prepared to get ready for the show, I noted Richard mouthing around, but no one seemed to notice him. He was clearly agitated, his prideful demeanor dropping away with each person's neglect.

The show began, oddly rough, everyone in a rush to get things going as things quickly went south. Stagehands hurriedly checking for sound issues as the rest tried to go along before a halting stop to the production. His understudy was brought in swiftly as the silent man tried to rant and rave backstage. As the show went on, I managed to eye him having a soundless tantrum, leaned far back, as odd as ever. As it ended, it went similarly to my previous experience, though now I had control.

“Is everything okay, Richard?”

He motioned to me wildly, though softly I could still hear him.

“NO! Why would I be! Everyone’s acting like they can’t HEAR ME!”

“Maybe you should go home, let your understudy take over this play so you can rest your voice… I know you’ve been using it a lot.” I nodded, dismayed I could still hear him, pleased it worked nonetheless. He stood up, pointing and sneering as he attempted at an argument, stammering quietly.

“Well, good night. I must get home myself.” I waved, feeling tension in my arm as I walked off. I heard others address him. I ended up continuing this for a few more days until he decided not to arrive one day, leaving us without an issue. He returned 2 weeks afterward as we began work for yet another play, storming around the place. I approached him, deciding to give him a break, tapping his shoulder with the orb.

“Ah, nice to see you back, are you feeling any better?”

“No, everyone’s treating me like I don’t exist!” He finally barked, a little surprised at how loud he was himself.

“Hmm, I see your voice is back. Try to keep it quiet though, hm?”

“I will talk all I want! I’m back for my deserved roles, you know!”

“Mhm.” I nodded, “Alright then.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” He sneered, waltzing off to immediately cause a scene. I let him get back into another role, time passing as he was back to his usual self. Everyone was irritated, though I kept scheming to myself. Build him up before tearing him down... Another showing about to begin and his egotistical actions never ceased. A nosy loud mouth, though perhaps I can try something else. I was quite tired of seeing him around all the time- such a gaudy fashion sense. He said he felt ignored when he couldn’t be heard, but what if no one could see him?

Of course, I tried this theory on many menial objects. Every time, they’d vanish without a trace… for others, at least. Though that was all I really needed. With that in mind, the night of our first showing slowly crept up on us as I constantly tested my abilities, and secured a spot as Richard's understudy. I eyed my target as he made his scene backstage, dictating and nagging everything around him. Though, he won't be able to continue this for much longer…

"MOK!" Richard called from behind, agitated, "What are you doing here?!"

"The understudy has to stick around, and I'd like to see the performance. Is that a problem?"

"Well, it's kind of a waste of gas, isn't it?" He rolled his eyes, leaning next to me. "I got it under control. You just can't stay away from this place, can you?"

"I suppose not," I nodded, sliding my hand behind him, orb in hand. "It's like home to me. But, I can see you have it under control, though others might not…"

"Eh? Implying something, Carsmile?" He scowled with a brow raised.

"No, no. I just know people here can have their doubts and all…" I retreated my ability, patting his back, "I suppose I'll head back to my dressing room in the meantime. You need to get ready yourself, don't you?"

"I've been ready." He scoffed, "Whatever, see you."

"Mhmhum, see you too." I chuckled to myself, waltzing to my dressing room and preparing for my lead role. Any minute now, any….

_Knock knock knock_

"Mok!" Flea's familiar voice called through, "We need you to take over tonight, Richard- Oh!" He paused as I opened the door, completely dressed in character, "You're fast…"

"Yes. What seems to be the problem?"

"We just can't find Richard anywhere and we need to get this show started!"

"Oh, yes, he came down with something last minute. Told me he was leaving before rushing off… I suppose word didn't get to you."

"No it didn't! I don't think it got to anyone… Well, come on, we don't have all night!"

I followed the rushed technician down the hall, just glancing at the frustrated Richard who was resting in the hallway. He must have caught on fast, I supposed. The performance began as usual, Richard standing right behind the curtains, peeking in with an oddly smug gaze, though clearly agitated. He seemed to be deep in thought- I wouldn't have expected the man to be so quiet. We hit the midway point of the play as I strode back into the spotlight, a soliloquy to be done. As I got into place, I found my breath to be short, a cold sweat broken upon me. My head dizzied in a sort of confusion as I began, eventually stumbling my words. Was this… nerves? I never had stage fright, but as all eyes on me as my words went foul, there was some embarrassment… However, while I tried to move on, my focus blurred as pain rose in my arms, like it was being constricted, simultaneously feeling weighed down… The tightening pain slithered up to my chest as I began to stammer, finding it hard to breathe as I swayed. I felt my legs quiver and my surroundings went dark, the last thing to my memory being a harsh landing on the wooden stage…

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…._

"Hmmm…?"

"Oh, honey! Honey...Mok…?" I slowly awoke to my wife's charming voice.

"Papa….?!" I could hear my son's juvenile voice follow, a confused and concerned whimper following.

"Miharu….? What happened….?" I mumbled as she quickly held onto my hand, a sigh of relief following.

"The doctors are saying you had a heart attack! But I don't know how...I… I need to go get the doctor!" She quickly eyed the door, hopping up and picking up Haruomi as she hurried out. "Doctor…!"

I lie still, gazing around the room as I collected my thoughts. A heart attack? But I've a perfect bill of health… I'm only 30 years old! What could've caused this…

**_Slam_ **

_Click_

I tensed at the sudden noise, shaking my head and looking towards the door. A familiar redhead stood at the edge of my bed, smirking with delight.

"Richard?! What the-"

"I'm not here to play your games Mok. Let's get this over with. I know about your little stand, you know. First, you made me silent for weeks, then you make me invisible to the world?! You either reverse what you did or I'll make sure to give you a fatal heart attack."

"What….?"

“Don’t play dumb. I know you're a smart guy,” He hissed as he got closer, leaning back as he grabbed me by the collar, “You’re trying to sabotage my career with your stand!”

“What is a stand?!” I respond with sincerity.

“Hmph. You really want to know?” He backed up, something forming next to him. It was red-pink, almost humanoid with a helmet on its head, a small split where a long and pointed nose extruded from. Its eyes were blocked out by what seemed to be plastic, and around its neck sat a U shaped object which had deep red liquid travelling through it. Its body was… grotesque. The limbs seemed to be composed of a myriad of compact veins and its torso like a malformed human heart. It seemed to trail and leak blood all around it, nausea arising in me at such a sight.

“What the hell…?!”

“This, Mok, is a stand. I like to call this one ‘Angst in My Pants’. Call it AMP, if you really want. It has a special ability, see, and it’s control of your blood.” The unsightly figure slid its hand onto my arm swiftly as I reeled it back in panic.

“What are you- Ghhkh!” I halted as my arm stiffened in pain, immediately spasming when it felt weighed down and tense. I quickly bounced out of bed in retaliation, trying to avoid him as I tried to hold on my arm still, feeling weak and light-headed.

“I can always do more, you know. Now I wanna make this quick,” He said, grabbing a scalpel amongst a tray of tools, “You want a stroke or a heart attack? I’d be happy to kill you, but changing everything in your life with a burst vein… I think it’d teach you a good lesson!”

“Don’t- Don’t come near me!” I said, a ball manifesting in my hand, “What the hell is your problem?!”

“Don’t think that stupid ball can do anything…”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of…” I stated softly, feeling a presence next to me. I could see Richard raise his brow, shaking his head.

“And you don’t know what I’M capable of!” He pounced forward, the figure with him as it pressed against my chest, slashing it as I felt blood rushing through the area. It started trickling out quickly as my heart beat faster, stumbling back in avoidance. “Don’t think running away is going to help you. I’ve already got you wrapped around my finger....”

“You….” I tried to think fast, holding my wound as he attempted to corner me… It was just me and him in this cramped hospital room, along with him his so-called ‘stand’... which he’s named... Was this the reason for my heart attack?

I grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at him, his stand grabbing a hold instantly. I jumped on it, sending the stand and Richard to the wall as I ran to the door.

“SOMEONE… HELP! HELP! PLEASE!” I tried unlocking it while pounding the door until my hand was sliced by Richard’s scalpel.

“They’re busy, dumbass. I wanted to take my time with you, so I gave five of your neighboring patients a small heart attack. It won’t kill them…” Richard placed a hand on his chin as the scalpel dangled on it, thinking, “...Well, it shouldn’t kill them… Either way, not my problem if they die. It’d be because of your deeds, MOK!”

He slashed at me once more, only for me to grab and push his arm away. Seeing that my frame was bigger, taller, and perhaps a bit more muscular, I could overpower Richard in a position like this. However, he had the supernatural on his side… His stand hit me directly on the temple of my head, interrupting my thoughts as I stumbled.

“Lost for words, are you? That’s fine, I can make it quick, I can, let me closer, HEY!” He swiped again as I dodged with haste. “It doesn’t matter what you try here, you’re already bleeding out. That heart of yours can only pump out so much at once.” It hit me once more on the other side of my head

“I’m not going down without a fight,” I huffed, knocking him forward with a newly found orb- Perhaps taking away his ability to touch could help. I smirked when the scalpel fell to the ground, Richard trying to grasp it as he found his hands to go through it.

“Whatever… I can clearly work wonders without that!” He smirked as I felt a hand pressed against my head. I swiped it away, feeling the slimy, veiny texture of his stands arm as my head felt immense pressure. It aimed once more to my chest as I managed to back away, a painful, unfamiliar sensation rushed back and forth between my skull and my chest. My mind felt foggy as my heart pounded rapidly.

"I'll make it something of a surprise for you, Mok… Another heart attack, or a stroke. This is where all the fun is!"

My breath quickened, low and heavy as thoughts rushed with the blood in my head… I don't know the full extent of this, but I could be killed at any minute… if I'm not careful, SOMETHING inside of me could explode, it felt as if a more morbid version of Russian roulette, though with the undeniable result of a serious injury, if not fatality. I needed to act fast, defeat him… but how?

I juggled my abilities in my mind… He cannot touch, nor can he be perceived at the moment, and taking away anything won't do much… However… Even if he might get away with my harm, I can try at one thing…

"If you're so self-centered to try and kill me for your own gain..then...may the world forget about you!" I slung the orb at Richard, catching him by surprise with my strength as it slammed into his chest. He stood a moment, looking at his hands with a chuckle.

"And what was that all about?" He leaned forward, trying to grasp at me with his stand as I threw an orb to the ground, kicking it at his shins, causing him to fall.

"You don't deserve to know. I'm not letting you harm me without some sort of revenge…"

"Whatever you try won't even matter, you dolt!" He mocked me, picking himself up, "If you don't die, you still will never be able to act again with such a stroke. You'll be paralyzed, you'll need rehabilitation for months while I win the stage! My fame is growing brighter and larger than your wildest dreams!"

"You wish."

"I know my fate." His stand kneed my chest and stepped on my weakened and bleeding body, him scoffing at my state. "You will be nothing. You should've been nothing, talentless hack! Once the whole world recognizes my fame, I will be on top! I'll make sure they forget about you! You thought you could use your stand to mess with me, well, two can play at that game," It pressed his foot down further though still weak, the blood rushing faster, "You ought to know to be careful. I know you'll regret ever crossing such a path. It's all useless."

I stay silent, anger boiling within me as I clenched my fists. What was his problem? So spoiled to the point of such a heartless murder, just to be famous?! He didn't deserve this, he didn't earn any of it! He bought his way in and he'd buy it in again! He'd try and buy his way out of this! If I even manage to survive, he could easily try this again, destroying any chance at a normal future. No, no… he couldn't!

"Why did you have to come around..." I groaned, an orb forming in my hand, heated by my rage.

“Because in a habitat with weak creatures… A predator with no enemies can have a field day. That’s why, you idiot.” His stand threw a hefty punch directly into my head, warmth flooding into it.

"Why can't you just DISAPPEAR." I croaked, slamming the ball into the stands fist. As it kept pushing itself onto the orb, more of itself disappeared, it’s arm practically disintegrating before my eyes. All the while, Richard’s arm went suddenly limp, practically weighed down as he grew confused.

“W-What? What is this?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” It quickly twisted my wrist with its other arm, making me let go of my weapon. At that moment, a white skeletal hand grabbed it before it could fall. I felt this presence behind as a low, androgynous voice whispered to me.

“...Give me the command and it shall be done...”

“W-What…” Is all I could utter before the grotesque stand ahead wrapped its legs around me, pounding my face adamantly.

“THAT'S IT, I'M DONE WITH GAMES! JUST DIE!”

I felt the veins at the side of my face begin to burst and rupture as the blood pressure became too much. I weakly tried to glance around to the source of the voice, only vaguely catching a glimpse of a figure in red.

“A man of your prestige, in such a lowly visage, it’s pitiful…I can end this, I can be death… Give me the command...” The moment the veiny creature stopped pounding my face to look at the creature behind it, I knew what I had to do.

“Leave nothing of him...”

“With pleasure.”

In one swift blow, the other arm of the spirit completely vanished, Richard’s arms now completely useless.

“NO NO NO NO!” Richard began spitting out as his stand jumped off, and as it tried to push kick the skeletal figures head in the air as it simply grabbed its leg and slammed it to the floor.

It seemed he had not only lost movement in his arm, but he also jolted in pain when the stand was hit. The mysterious creature swung again, this time erasing both of AMP’s legs, leaving it completely helpless. Richard simultaneously kneeled to the ground, unable to stand following the wounding. The presence finally pushed an orb into my grip, certain serendipity radiating from it.

“Prove your worth.”

I gazed at the weapon with confused hesitance.

“Aim for its head.”

"You- You- Whatever you're doing, it'll never work! I'm still famous, I'll be back! I...I…" I slammed the ball into his head as he vanished into nothingness, leaving the earth the only way he knew how: stubbornly and cocky. I took a deep breath, his power's slowly loosening on me, though its effects are still there. I slipped entirely to the floor, certain in my safety as I called out.

"Help...please…" I was as loud as I could possibly be, a warm aura enveloping me as I felt I was almost lifted up. As I gazed up, I spotted the haunting figure, an antique white skeleton dressed in a fantastical red gown and priestly hat, which was embroidered in golden orbs. It bore a cape trimmed with a deeper red, it's dress intricate with wide arrow-like emblems patterned on its skirt. As I tried to study its face, I noted a dark veil hiding its eyes. It seemed to look down at me, somehow expressionless though serene.

"This is not the end, Mok." It spoke to me, it's voice iridescent.

"Then what is it… what are you…?"

"I am what you fear; I am what you are. Right now, I am what you need. I am Chamber of Reflections."

I stared at it in awe and confusion, my mind slowly slipping away as the blood seemed to flow all through my mind, my face numbing. Is this some sort of delusion?

"I am not."

"You…" I spoke with trouble, " You are.. my stand…?"

"Yes. Now, please. Rest. I will be with you now and until the end. A vein has already burst in your brain. You may summon me whenever you like, as a physical preference. You are powerful, Mok. Remember that."

I nodded as I lay limp in its arms, my vision going blurry and my head pounding. I felt a small spasm as I heard force against my hospital door, the locks jolting and finally bursting over as doctors surrounded me. I was practically immobile as I heard confused shock around me, my wife's distinct voice right behind as she shrieked in terror. They ask what may have happened to me, though I was unable to respond, mentions of checking any possible security footage as I finally lost my consciousness, lain into the cot for the next few weeks.


	45. Allow Me To Introduce Myself - Part 4

Weeks after that intense night, I could feel my consciousness slowly return… My memories were vague, but I could remember several doctors attempting to help out as my wife stayed by my side day after day. Though one afternoon, I had finally come to after countless nights in my own head, the night I could finally bring back to memory. The room's lights were soft, a presence felt beside me as I propped myself up. A cold breeze brushed my side as I looked over to hear a sigh of relief from Miharu.

“Mok…” Her voice trembled, disquieted though relieved ever so slightly, “Are… are you feeling okay?”

“I…” I took in myself for a moment, my weakened body and shallow breath sticking out to me, “I don’t know…” Her eyebrows raised at my cohesiveness, nodding.

“You lost so much blood, Mok.. what happened? What did you do…? You’ve been in comatose for 6 weeks… They told me it was a stroke…” She came closer, rubbing the tender skin on the left side of my face. I flinched slightly as she pulled away.

“I don’t know… something… something…” I sat still, rubbing my right arm, which I found to be numb, “Somethings… changed.”

“Well, the doctor said that you might now be the s-”

“No, it’s not like that… you wouldn’t understand.” I shook my head, noting someone absent. “Where’s Haruomi?”

“He’s with Kaoru at the moment, she offered to visit while I stay here… I’ve been too worried to look after him, I-”

“So this means he’s with Aladdin?”

“Well, yes-”

“Euch…. Whatever. After everything, just let me see him.”

“I can bring him by whenever-”

“Then why don’t you do so?”

“I-” She was taken aback, a little hurt but nodded, seeming to formulate an explanation in her mind. “I guess I’ll go get him…”

She had left and returned swiftly, and I found myself more charmed by my son than ever. That Richard… if I ever raised my son into something so scummy, I would never live it down. This was my son, my offspring, my kin… And I could help shape him into something better than the soulless actors only coming in for fame and money. I had to stay in the hospital a while after that, disoriented but irritated. I had lost a bit of feeling in my right arm, as well as my right eye’s vision being a little blurred. To top it off, the veins around said eye seemed to have all burst, causing them to show through my skin, purple streaks near ruining my charming features… It was no matter, I could always fix it up with a bit of subtle makeup and a contact lens for my vision. Though besides that, I could feel myself feeling… Off. I thought often about my newfound stand and it’s immense powers, its reveal to me still lingering in my mind. I am clearly capable of much power, and I could use this to my advantage… As long as Aladdin warranted it. Speaking of him, I was also aware he was back on top in my absence, though still apparently looking over his son as well as my own while I and Miharu stayed behind in the hospital. On top of it all, I just couldn’t help but feel different, like something shifted in my brain… I can’t quite put my finger on it even now, but I was never the same after the incident.

Upon leaving the hospital, I still stayed on a leave for another month to reconnect with my son, who was soon to turn 3. Though I was protective of my roles, I suppose I could let everything slide in the meantime. As long as it wasn’t Richard in the starring role, wherever he possibly vanished off too… My wife, after assuring I’ve gotten better, took to my time with Haruomi as a chance to get out of the house more often to play catch up. At first, I didn’t mind, but eventually, I found myself growing leery... Sometimes she’d stay out longer and longer, clearly tipsy when she came home some nights. With my past considered, I couldn’t help but suspect her of cheating- what if she had been while I was away? Haruomi was so young, he wouldn’t be able to say much about it! One night as I lie Haruomi down for bed, I hear the front door close and my wife chuckling to herself. The floorboards creaked as we met in the living room, my arms crossed.

“Miharu?”

“Mhm, yes honey?”

“Sit down with me, please.” I led the way to our loveseat as she shuffled in nearby, snuggled up next to me. I pushed her away gently, looking straight into her eyes. “Who are you seeing every night?”

“Hmm? Well, I go to see Kaoru a lot, but sometimes I’m by myself… Sometimes I go to the little plays and then I might have a drink with some of the actors…!”

“What actors?”

“Ummmm... I don’t know, could be any of them, but I do see Aladdin and Michael a bit… I see Aladdin a lot more when Kaoru’s in town, duh, aha. I just got back from a night with Kaoru-”

“Aladdin! Aladdin! What’s it with you and him these days?!” I found myself snappy.

“What? He’s a friend… He’s mainly around Kaoru for Hiroshi and all… I’m not really around him that much.”

“Well, you left Haruomi with him and now you’re spending time with him. I don’t like it, Kaoru!”

“But I thought you two were friends?”

“No. There’s much you have to put up within the business, Miharu.” I slumped back, “Whatever. Just don’t spend time with him.”

“Um…” She reeled back, confused and worried, “Okay…”

"Good…" I slid my hand on her thigh, patting it gently. "You know what… I've decided, I think I'm ready to go back to the stage. I'd like you to bring Haruomi up some times, I'd like to get him introduced to the theatrical world."

"Ah, I see… Well, maybe I should look into some babysitters for some nights-"

"No, no babysitters. I don't trust a stranger with my son. If we ever need one, we have friends we can trust. I'll call into the theatre tomorrow morning, but how about we get to bed? Some time alone?"

"Mhumum…" She flustered, "That'd be lovely…"

I returned briskly to the stage, heading for my next role as soon as possible. Aladdin greeted me with delight and worry, though I had brushed him off. He was back on top, of course, and I needed that… I needed to supply him more. Though thankfully, it was no struggle to invite him over to privacy, everyone showing concern for me these days. I wasn’t able to get Miharu out of the house this time around, as Kaoru was out of the country, but it would be no matter… so I hoped.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Aladdin,” I welcomed the man in, looking over to my wife, “Honey, do you think you could take Haruomi upstairs for the time being? I have things I want to discuss with Aladdin in private.”

“Of course, honey.” She nodded, parting ways as I sat Aladdin down on the love seat.

“Wine?”

“Uh, sure. So, do you have any idea what caused all of … that? I heard the stories.” I poured his glass as he leaned forward, curious and worried, “I keep hearing about heart attacks happening…”

“We’re not sure yet, a lot of it’s just a mystery… But I’m alright now. How are you?”

“I’m fine… It’s usually pretty nice to not have to look over a kid, but I’m always worried… and with all these heart attacks happening, first my understudy, now you? I don’t want stress to get to me like that…”

“Well, you know I have just the cure to that. Do you need more...?”

“Please… Yeah, I do.”

“Then excuse me,” The scene played out the same as times before, returning with a hearty bag of the white powder, “If you ever need more, feel free to ask.” I sat down, noting the floorboards creaking above, fast-paced footsteps, and a door quickly closed.

“Thanks, but how come you always have some?”

“You get to know people, I suppose.” I nodded to him, chatting off a bit more before he decided to head out. As long as I could keep this up, all should be-

“Mok!” Miharu slammed her foot down as soon as I shut the door, Aladdin driving off. Her face was twisted into something of a disappointed anger, her fists on her hips.

“What is it, darling?”

“Cocaine? Really?” She motioned to the door, “I thought you were better than that! Why are you giving him such a thing?!”

“He’s stressed, Miharu, and he’s always in need when he comes by!”

“That’s called an addiction! Stop supplying him or else I’m going to have to do something about this.” A part of me grew cold as she asserted herself, no, she couldn’t step in the way…

_SMACK_

“Don’t you dare intervene with my business. If you do anything to stop this, you will regret it.” I felt like a statue, watching her reel back in utter shock as my hand clenched.

“Mok…”

“Go back to Haruomi and stay out of this.”

“I…” She tried to speak up again, only to rest her hand on her face, leaving me alone. I sat back down, contemplating… It felt like the beginning of what might be our romance’s end. I lacked my trust in her, and especially now? I’ll have to stay with her for Haruomi, but at the least, I must keep the boy around me more often than her. He didn’t need that influence.

From that day forward, I couldn't help but grow wearier of her, especially out of my sight… As I tied Aladdin around my finger, she seemed to grow more and more suspicious and angry as Aladdin's addictions only grew stronger. We were never too close, but I had him where I needed him- The occasional sense removal, the steady cocaine supply that only grew more and more… It was simply a matter of time… That was, until he began to grow distant. Followed by my wife, going out more and more against my wishes. They seemed to chat more on the stage, much to my dismay… All the while I tried to keep up my career, little Haruomi by my side as he grew. He took more to music as he aged, not much to my liking, though I supposed it would've been fine. Perhaps Miharu's disconnect was good for me to influence Haruomi, but I wasn't going to be toyed with like my father was… No, never. I would pray she never became like Carlotta, but her defiance worried my day in and day out. Aladdin in the meantime had tried to lessen his needed drug, pushing my offers away, but always relapsing. He never stayed around too long, and Michael didn't come near me, it felt. Why would it matter? I had garnered some lead roles, upstaging Aladdin as he seemed to falter under the confusion and stress of his voice going missing, even being outright 'ignored' by coworkers as he devolved into his own little world. It felt like these days melded together, my wife distancing away with my enemy, only feigning a liking when I had to be around. But Aladdin and Miharu… there must've been something. No matter what I do to discipline her, she always leaves out, supposedly off to her friends… However, every time she came with me to the stage, she made a beeline for Aladdin. What was I to do? She never seemed convinced in what I told her, so I could only ruin Aladdin further- perhaps a disappearance for my scandalous wife? There was no need for them to see each other every day. I noted on Aladdin's affected days, she'd stay home, though stay aloof to me, only paying interest into my son... No matter, was it? Only with her for Haruomi… but it wouldn't excuse infidelity. I stayed silent for weeks and weeks on end, reprimanding and scolding her drifting mind, but not willing to fully believe in what I feared.. Though I had to confront her eventually.

**August 16th, 1996**

The day I will never stop regretting.

I thought I had it figured out well, put my foot down, assert my dominance, my stance. It was the morning before our first showing of Macbeth, my wife about to doll herself up and follow along, though little interest in me. She seemed antsy to get somewhere, and a phone call finally signaled me.

"Yeah, Aladdin… yeah… I'll see you soon, bye." She was quiet and desolate, hanging up the phone. I stood in her door frame, one stern knock as she jumped in her vanities seat. "Oh, hi, Mok…"

"What happened to my pet names, dear?" I put on a cheerful facade, approaching her with a finger tilting up her chin.

"Oh, sorry, honey… I don't know, a lot on my mind, haha. With Haruomi and all helping Hiroshi care for Kaoru… Kaoru herself… Yeah, it's just all of that again…" She gave a sheepish look, shaking her hand. "It's fine."

"That's not what you called Aladdin for, was it?" I lock eyes with her as she glanced away, a frown back on her face.

"Uh, well, no, I guess-"

"Then what are you calling him for? I've told you not to speak to him." My teeth clench, grip tight.

"I.. It's nothing, he was just..checking in on me. It's nothing, Mok."

"Why would he be checking in if you two aren't supposed to interact?"

"Because he actually cares for me, Mok! I don't-" She drew back, realizing her leaking anger as my offense grew.

"What is that supposed to mean?" My hand slips down, clenching in irritation as she stumbles over words, shaking her head.

"No, I… you know what? I mean you never care for me anymore. I doubt you have for the past several years!" She finally stood up, eye to eye with me. "You throw me to the side because you're so obsessed with tearing down Aladdin! The only attention you ever give me is negative! It's- Its abuse! I should turn you in to somebody, I-"

_STHUMP_

She yelped, stumbling back as she held her eye, myself leering over her with fury. A look of regret washed over her as a deranged grin appeared on my face.

"We agreed. We agreed you would stay away from Aladdin. We agreed you wouldn't tell a soul about what is happening. Do you understand?"

"Mok!"

_THMP_

"I said, Do you understand?" I keep my fist raised as she trembled, lowering her head.

"I understand…"

"Good. Now when we arrive, I will not be seeing you anywhere close to Aladdin. Correct?"

"Yes…"

"Wonderful. Now clean up. You look a mess…" I glance at her new bruises, finally stepping away. If she wouldn't understand her place, I'd have to make her. The time up to the play was silent and tense as I kept a close eye on her until it was time for me to get ready, keeping her outside of my dressing room. I heard footsteps come and go, myself antsy as I touched up my hair and suit, finally leaving out the door… to find she was gone. I heard two people talking up ahead, right by Aladdin's door… Confirming my suspicions was the woman herself, walking out with her head low. I couldn't help but grumble as she approached me, her looking up with apologetic fright.

"M...I...I.. It's not-!"

"You fucking slut." I charged down the hallway, grabbing her up by her dress collar as she floundered about. ''I give you some of the best fucking years of my life and you ditch me for that talentless hack. You know that bastard's deeds, and you play with him behind my back? You vapid whore!" I couldn't hold back my rage as I delivered a swift smack, ideas forming in my head. There was only one thing I could do anymore.

"Listen to me. You will come with me to my room. You will not act out. And you WILL learn who's your one and only." I leaned in, kissing her deeply, my teeth piercing her lips as blood trickled down her chin. She softly cried as I carried her back to my dressing room, tossing her in and slamming the door behind me. I made sure to show her her place, trying desperately to spark our romance for an allure. She seemed bitter as I finally ceased the kissing, knowing it was almost time for the show. I tidied myself up once more, hand on the doorknob as I looked back down to her.

"Don't you dare leave this room."

She simply sighed, looking down to the floor with a furrowed brow. I swung the door open, peaking out with irritation. Of course, he had to be there.

"Carsmile.... The show's starting now. You better get out here." Aladdin approached me, trying to glance into the room. I simply forced a smile, striding forward as I pointed to him.

"You-"

"Hey, Saei! Carsmile! Show's on soon!" Flea had chimed in, stopping myself from more poor decisions. "Uh..."

I release tension from my hand, flattening out Aladdin's shirt as I gave a wry smirk. I reeled my hand back, pushing back my hair as I chuckled.

"Oh dear Aladdin, you looked a bit off tonight. Almost as if you've been toying around with someone- Oh, Flea! Thank you, we'll be out soon." I nodded as he adjusted his utility belt with a smile.

"Anytime, Carsmile!" He waved, walking away.

"Hey, wait up, Flea!" Aladdin grabbed my shirt, pulling me forward, "The stars need to come with! Whaddya say, Carsmile? Let's get going!"

"I'm not ready yet, dear boy." I smothered my ire, "Allow me to-"

"Oh, nonsense!" Aladdin pulled me along as Flea was still in sight. "You look wonderful! Fully accurate to your role! We don't have much time anyway! Right, Flea?"

"Uh- Right, sir. There's about 5 minutes, we need to get going." He hurried away, leaving us behind. Aladdin paced forward, dragging me along as I leaked some venom towards him, sliding a baggie of his delight out of my coat and into his pocket as he kept looking back in anxiety. We finally arrived, taking to our places. It was a fantastic play, though my enemy and I were quite tense. As I played the titular Macbeth, I found my intense emotions to fuel my role best- the decline in morality heightened as I came off cold, monstrous, Aladdin's irritation towards me clear throughout the show. As the curtains closed, I could swear I could overhear gossip about Aladdin and Miharu, childlike snickers and whereabouts of secret romances as my fury bubbled and toiled more and more. I finally slammed the door to my dressing room closed, Miharu jumping in fear.

"You lying, ungrateful bitch! You unfaithful harlot!" I couldn't help but cry out as I grabbed the crown off my head, a Macbeth-esque apathy and paranoia coursing through my veins as I swung at her. "You have the audacity to cheat on me though I tell you otherwise!"

"NO, NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She tried to fight back as I slammed it into her head once more, Miharu trying to keep herself standing.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!" I took another swing, oblivious to the approaching footsteps as rage overcame me, "HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THE LIKES OF ME OVER HIM?!"

"I HAVEN'T!"

"LIAR!" I felt rare tears form as I swung my free hand open, once again oblivious to the creaking door. Miharu seemed panicked further as she became bloodied and bruises, trying to push me back.

"I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU, THESE SIXTEEN YEARS HAVE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?!"

"NO! PLEASE! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL...HE'S A FRIEND...YOU'RE MY ONLY LOVE..."

"YEAH, RIGHT!" I swung forward with immense strength, delivering a mighty blow to her head. My eyes widened as her head slammed against the table, her body falling limp as twisted adrenaline still remained.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE UP TO NOTHING GOOD! YOU-You.." I finally froze, hearing muffled sniffles as I nervously looked to the door. A terror-stricken Aladdin stood, hands covering his mouth as he finally dashed away. Dread and regret finally washed over me as I jumped forward in a hasty chase. I stumbled into an empty hall, tears fully pouring as I realized what I had done. Nevertheless, I couldn't be caught.. it wasn't meant to be...

"YOU...SAW...NOTHING...! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB..." I screamed as I tugged at my hair with my bloodstained hands, more anxiety coming over me as I realized the theatre had yet to completely clear.

"Shit... shit shit shit shit..goddamnit, it's over...that prick..." I ran to the scene, back against my door as I mulled over her body. I could make this look like an accident, surely, but Aladdin… i knew how to set a scene, though, and they would discover him to be high as a kite! Maybe I had a case, maybe-

_Knock knock_

"Is everything alright, dude?!" Flea called in, my heart sinking quick.

"Um, yeah, I just uh- Stubbed my toe! Don't worry!"

"Ooowch! Okay, good to hear I guess. Drive safe, yeah?"

"G-Got it…" My breath went low as I looked to the small closet in the corner of my dressing room. The only chance I might've had to get away with this for the night… I held back vomit as I dragged her still warm body to the closet, trying to clean up any blood I could with dirty and discarded clothes, quickly changing out of my stained costume. They wouldn't be in to clean until midday tomorrow… I had to plan a getaway. Tonight.

I waited until everyone but Flea cleared out, who was clearly oblivious. I waved him off into the night, checking my watch… 10 PM. I could make a quick stop to the bank, get out.. however much I needed. Could I run off to France? Maybe for the time being, maybe… How much would I need? I might as well take everything out of the bank, no way I could ever come back in that regard… Yes, alright, starting life anew somewhere else… Get everything I need from home, change of cars, I'll be free… News of this probably wouldn't get to France for a few days, so I could opt for an entirely new wardrobe… Should I contact Dandy? Oh, I don't know… Plans rushed through my head as I dashed to the bank, getting as much out of the bank as I could- big purchases planned, I lightheartedly jest, though they raise suspicion. I finally made it home, taking a few cherished things with me, shoved into a spare car as I drove off into the night… Avignon, France, I thought of my mother's fairly small city… I could get away with it for a while, rent out some hotels until I'm remotely suspected… They don't know about my veiny wounds or my extra cars, so if it's ever directed here… Perhaps I could write to my brother.

Yes yes, I finally arrived by daybreak, parked around back as I made my way into a hotel… Though I find I cannot sleep. I stay to myself, thoughts rushing through my head as I keep news stations on. Nothing at the moment, it seems, though I was fairly known, it was 8 in the morning at the moment, and the crew doesn't tend to get in until hours later. I had time for a shopping spree, which I did, overhauling my wardrobe with nice clothes, though nothing I'd typically be seen in. I stammered back to my hotel room, a few groceries in hand as well as I made it to my hotel room, television back on. 10 AM, nothing so far. I bring out a journal, scribbling down plans… I could write to Dandy, convince him of my innocence as he could lead the wrong trail… Though I can't come back to Italy for a while… A year, perhaps? But maybe it would be fine… Aladdin… If that little man says a word… Either way, HE brought this upon me. HE was the one to ruin my life as soon as he was born… a walking curse, he was. I needed revenge.

Days, weeks, months passed as I traveled from hotel to hotel, money steadily dwindling as I made my master plan: It began as postcards to my brother, under a penname in hopes of discretion. He understood my dilemma, working with me to return home and get my revenge. It would begin with an abandoned home, I had always noted an empty neighborhood a bit of ways by the main theatre we worked in. No one liked stepping foot there, many old and worn down Victorian styled homes and a central mansion. I directed him there, then made sure he got into contact with Flea… I would persuade him how I must later, but for the moment, I heard he was befuddled, but helped my brother set up electricity in the old home… perhaps I could get him on my side, as in recent years he had been acting rather odd, anyways. He did take decent favoring to me compared to other actors… As a near year passed, I settled on plans, researching on these stand users whenever I could. Whatever digital access I had, I got my hands on it. Many things seemed in my favor, though word was out I was at large, Aladdin, on the other hand, was in terrible condition- More clearly addicted to some sort of substance as he grew skinnier, weaker, and more sporadic as his roles got worse and worse- He was a joke! Not to mention his son, Hiroshi, now 17, spoke lowly of him in interviews. He acknowledged a disappointment when he saw one, though I know of Aladdin's faint attachment to his son.. what an atrocious father. Maybe I could use Hiroshi, somehow… Otherwise, I researched these stand users, finding not too much about them, but enough to fulfill my plans. Several talks of these strange abilities, though no specifics at the moment… However, there were several intrigues, several talks of me from fans… They didn’t believe me to murder Miharu, completely on my side… By the time I got back, I would find one to be much in my favor. The year dwindled quickly, research continuing as I traveled around France, prettying myself up to throw people off. Searches seem to quiet down, even debating so much so as suspecting my own death- no one seemed to be able to find me. I knew it was finally time to begin.

I checked out of my hotel, my car packed as I revved the engine. Before leaving, I placed an orb to my head, risking what I must. May the world forget about me… for now.

I drove off into the night, arriving back to my familiar home around 4 am. I lingered about, nostalgia flooded with horror from that dismal night… I went past the theatre, to which I could make out a few scattered flowers by the doorway. I finally arrived at the place we had agreed on taking over, a larger but long abandoned and dilapidated Victorian mansion, covered in overgrown flora, centered in the middle of the empty neighborhood. I dimmed my headlights, pulling around behind into the broken gates, under many large willow trees as I finally stopped. This was it…

I quickly made my way in, the backdoor still ajar as I brought my belongings inside. I toyed with the lights, finding them to work, deciding to tour around the home. It was two stories, with very wide spaces. The main room I had walked in was spliced into somewhat two by a rounded staircase, a fireplace, and cushioned seats right by the back entrance. There were many old and dusty bookcases, filled with much literature that caught my eye. Aside from there, the rest of the room was broad but barren, make for an abandoned, regal chair, and a long carpet that lead into the hallway. I swiftly made my way around the house, most things having old furniture left behind- one a desk and a sofa, the other a combined dining room and kitchen, and two completely empty and seemingly unfinished rooms- I could make do with those. I traveled up the stairs, another large floor space with left behind seating and books. I peeked into the rooms, one bathroom and the rest looked to be bedrooms, though only one with a bed remaining. It seemed pristine, almost new- I grinned, off to grab my belongings and settle in for the night. I crawl into the bed, summoning my stand once more as I put the orb to my head.

May the world remember me again.

\---

“Oh, dear brother!” I heard a familiarly flamboyant voice squeal, a pair of arms wrapped around me to awaken me. Dandy was right in front of me, the only notable change of his being his growing hair. He was thrilled as he backed up, patting his hands together. “Oh, I’ve missed you so! They’re starting to give up on that useless search, you know? I can’t believe they’d believe you of all people would-”

“Let’s… not talk about that right now. It’s nice to see you too, though. Have you spoken to Fleance?”

“Ah, yes yes! He’s with us, and he’s something of an alibi! He said, he saw you in person at the suspected time of her death! He’s happy to help, he should be coming over soon to help with some of the water pipes-”

“Wonderful, yes, we did speak right before I found her…” I paused, grimacing. “Something in me broke that night, Dandy…”

“I understand…” I saw his sad eyes, patting my shoulder with a nod. “Well, me and Flea are happy to help out. I’ve been trying to find more stand users, and there are some locals that appear to have abilities! Though I have seen other useful helpers, they’re quite young… but next year!”

“That’s fine, something like this will take time. Thank you, dear brother.” I nodded, looking around. I spotted a fireplace and two armchairs, a desk right by it, all seeming a bit cleaned up. “You two really helped prepare well, didn’t you?”

“Yes! I wanted to make this perfect for you, but now you’re here, we have so much to do!” He grabbed my wrist, dragging me around the house, “I need all your plans!”

I smiled at him as he eagerly dragged me around, agreeing with him. I told more about my ideas, a room for research, the empty rooms to stay as such, perhaps some extra bedding for certain helpers… But most of all, how to get Aladdin. I needed to make sure he was getting a strong supply of cocaine, as well as things such as technical and wardrobe issues became frequent… Any way to continue sabotage behind the scenes, though he’d crumble eventually- he was clearly a mess on stage. I had Flea bring in a TV, news reports, and trashy gossip channels reporting on a massively failed performance from Aladdin, or some public and erratic behavior… To my knowledge, he hadn’t spoken to his son in years, and Michael was completely dedicated to keeping him grounded. Hiroshi hated him, thinking him to be an embarrassment as his own career soared, in a band with my own son… The news made me feel somewhat warm, I knew he’d get somewhere… I just want to see him again…

The year went on as I continued research, finally finding words from actual stand users or otherwise solid knowledge on individuals… It was a backup plan, in case Aladdin had completely run away- I needed him in my grasp. There’s no doubt he’d try and run and fight back upon seeing me, or anyone come close to him in the state I plan for him… I needed people who could perhaps, bring him into a deep sleep, or maybe lull him into false hope… Stand users who could persuade him, or pull him in physically, but I had to think creatively too… Things he may not suspect, abilities that could weaponize everyday objects like telephones and foods… Maybe someone who could give him a good scare, I needed to keep every option in mind…

I had relished in my plans coming to fruition, support slowly trickling in as I finally got in touch with one girl, who seemed very eager to help. She had contacted Dandy, and after gaining his trust, she was finally directed my way through email. She was a 15-year-old duly named Natassia Holmes, a keen and aspiring detective who seemed to be a major fan of the theatre and me, and particular. She told me learning so much about me, she wouldn’t be able to believe in a possibility I murdered Miharu- as it turned out, there wasn’t much investigation done at the time, immediately pursuing me with Aladdin’s accounts, little look over at the crime scene, and Miharu’s location. They could only call blunt force for her murder, no clue as to what the murder weapon was beside the thought of the vanity table hitting her hard enough. It turned out she had actually died hours after I had left, too... I smile wryly to myself in agreement, thanking her, agreeing to invite her for help once she turned 16, which was roughly the time I wanted to begin- Aladdin’s son was to be 18 by then, and if he hadn’t decided to turn back to his son by then, that was it. The boy was already on his own.

The year came quicker than realized, summer arriving as both Hiroshi and Haruomi’s birthdays passing… Missing my son’s 18th birthday… It was hard, but I’d persist- it felt too soon to reach out, I needed to solidify my innocence before reaching out to him again. He seemed distant to what happened, clearly still distraught and confused. I couldn’t hurt him like that… Plans came into fruition as Nastassia helped me discover actual useful stand users near and far, myself having spoken to them in the case of Aladdin’s total disappearance. All seemed to be going well, until just a few weeks after my son’s birthday… July 26th, to be precise… It… it was awful… I was in the middle of messaging Nastassia, revising our final plans as I got a peculiar message.

_“Oh, no, Mok.. I’m so sorry to hear what happened…”_

_“What…?”_

_“Your son…”_

_“What- What about Haruomi?”_

I felt cold as she stopped her messaging, only to follow with a single news website. I opened it, eyeing the television as it loaded. I quickly read as it came up, a horrified gasp at the headline:

**HARUOMI CARSMILE DEAD AT 18**

_Japanese officials report that Haruomi Carsmile, son of Mok Carsmile(whereabouts unknown), has been killed in a car accident. He was stated to be a passenger to Hiroshi Saei, son of Aladdin Saei, who collided head-on with a currently unidentified driver. Authorities are labeling it as a hit and run, on the lookout for the driver, said to be in a rusted Station Wagon, the individual in the car said to be tall and pale. Hiroshi is currently recovering at the hospital, and funeral processions are yet to be disclosed. This is an ongoing case._

My fist slammed into my desk as I let out a scream, tears streaming down my face. My son… the only thing I had left… Gone… Stolen from me from those damn SAEIS. I knew it was foolish to trust in any of them, of course, evil runs through their veins. They’ve taken everything I had. There’s nothing left… nothing left but revenge I was soon to seek. I rubbed my tears away with a fist, quick to message back to Natassia.

_“Change of plans, Natassia. We must bump this up another year, somehow… I’m going to show both Aladdin and his killer son my wrath.”_

_“...”_

_“Well?”_

_“Understood… I’ll need to do a bit more research, but I’ll see what I can do.”_

With that, I stood up, flopping into my bed as I let myself wail into my covers. Gone... Gone… Gone… I’ll show them both the hell of a loss, a disappearance, they’ll never understand what pain and remorse are until I show them. Thank god Nastassia was as witty as she was, making a secure plan. Hiroshi was stated to be in a very reserved and distraught state, now taken to his new partner, Ari Zerox… A lot of times, Zerox seemed to speak for his whereabouts, lying at home in a depressed episode, worried for everything he could think of. This vulnerability… he was close to having no one… We had talked up our plans with Flea, who happily agreed to help, the final nail in the coffin… It was finally time to strike.

**October 3rd, 1999**

The final plan was finally set into action. I could only gleefully wait in anticipation… It was already a rainy night, and the theatre was to be filled with jeering critics. My house, thankfully, was close enough to it, in an abandoned lot… No one would come for him, no one would seek to see if he would get better. He was a mess, a fallen star. A washed-up trainwreck.

It was simple. All Flea had to do was drop a chandelier on him during the show. Perfect! The shame coupled with such a disaster, not to mention people would go running after such a technical failure. I would have him in my grips… I waited the night out, stayed in the shelter of my rickety mansion until my pager finally beeped.

_“I got him! I got him!”_

Perfect.

I had grabbed an umbrella, hidden by a dark cloak, a raincoat to top it off, as I hurried off into the night. From here on out, his career was utterly destroyed. Pained, disfigured, disoriented to no return… he was a joke to everyone. He couldn’t be saved. It was simply perfect to swoop in and destroy him further. All these 20 years, it had all come to fruition, he was finally-

_Thmnt_

I stumble back in the dark after running into a figure, hearing it tumble down. I shake myself up, trying to adjust my vision and lift a hand out to the poor fellow.

“I’m terribly sorry, I….” I froze, finally taking in the man’s face. The disgruntled and broken grin through heavy tears hidden by his sunglasses, bleached blonde hair covered in what looked to be a red curtain.

It was him…

“M...M...Mok…” He trembled, his demeanor all the more petrified as he gazed upon me.

“Aladdin…” I stood, staring him down. His glasses were misaligned, revealing his peculiar eyes… swirls instead of irises, and cracks on the skin all around his upper face. He was destroyed… Whatever Flea did, whatever he messed up… it was simply too perfect. “Dear Aladdin…”

“What the hell are you doing here, Mok…” He sputtered weakly, trying to keep defiance.

“Heh. Hehehmph…” I finally let my joy overcome me, a croaked laughter erupting as I grinned, “Why, Aladdin! It’s Mr. Carsmile, to you…. I’m here to save your poor soul, of course!” I manifested one of Chamber Of Reflection’s orbs into my hand, clutching it secretly as his pained face twisted to anger.

“Save me?! Save me! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DESTROYED ME! This was it all alone… the… the cocaine… the failed performances… the… the everything! You’re a murderer!”

“No, I’m not, Aladdin…” I slammed it against his head as he shook with rage, “I would never do such a thing. Don’t you remember? I’m a saint… your savior… I’ve done no harm, no foul…”

“Mok…”

“Yes?”

“You….” His fury slowly melted away into what was only a pitiful, pleading quiver. “Please, help me…”

“Come on Aladdin…” I chuckled one last time, extending my hand to him. “I will bring you back to your former glory....”

He sniffled, taking my hand as I lifted him up. He leaned on my shoulder as I escorted him to my house. It was cold and dark inside, nothing to worry about as I would get Flea’s help later… I sat the trembling man down on a beaten loveseat, lighting the fireplace. He seemed instantly soothed by the light and warmth when I watched him, just slumped on the couch. He seemed traumatized, a tragic site reposed in my home. I had caused this… He finally looked up to me with sad curiosity.

“Where did you disappear to?” He weakly spoke up. I simpered, pleased to know the ability had worked so well.

“Showbusiness is laboring work, Saei. I had been in the theatre industry since I was quite young, you know. I needed the break.”

“I get that…” He huffed, finally reeling in the night. “God… Michael…” My brow shot up at his mournful whines. Michael?

“What about him?”

“He... “ Aladdin quieted more. “I don’t want to talk about it, but I don’t know if he’s going to be okay… fuck… Mok…?”

That idiot!

“What is it?”

“Can I please stay here for the meantime. Please… I don’t want people to see me...find me… I just…”

“Stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thank you.”

I nodded, turning a log over in the fireplace. It went calmly from then on, questions here on there, but mostly silence. He was horribly disheveled, stuck to whatever comfortable surfaces he could find. I indulged him for a week, glad to eventually take away the last of his remaining pleasures he could find. He was constantly trembling, sleepless, and never hungry. I hid my anger towards Flea, as he was fixing up the wiring in the mansion to begin my overall mission, as well as doing errands for me but… Michael… I could already tell that he messed up the chandelier plan. However Michael was right now, I couldn’t help but worry. However, a week after seeing Aladdin mope around in assumed safety, my research more fleshed out, I knew it was time to truly begin.

“Oh, Aladdin?”

“Yeah…?”

“I’ve managed to set up a room for you, down the hall. Would you like me to show you?”

“You… really? Thank you… Please, yeah…” He got up, knees quivering as he trudged his way over to me.

“Yes, right down here. I’m still renovating it, but I might as well let you get settled,” I explained as we neared it in the dark hallway. I had my hand on the handle, welcoming him in.

“Why so many locks?”

“Well, this is an old and abandoned house I’m renovating… Who knows why! We’ll get them removed soon. Please, go on.”

“Ah, huh. Thanks.” He went on, scratching his head inside, “It’s really dark in here…”

“Yes, we still have yet to get all of the electricity going…” I explain, shutting the door behind me. I discreetly locked it from the inside, Aladdin taking in the room.

“I guess it must have taken a lot of cleanup? It’s so cold in here… odd…”

“No, it was pretty empty.”

“It was? Well... I guess that sounded selfish. I don’t deserve much, anyways.”

“No, you don’t.” I agreed, summoning my stand once more. Aladdin’s brow shot up in offended confusion as he seemed to look behind me.

“What?”

“Well, you said it. I could add more. You don’t deserve anything you stole from me, you know? It sure is horrid to have everything you work for taken by some brat that everyone decided to love!”

“What are you talking about?! Mok-”

“Shut up, wretched fool!” I struck his head with the same orb, his eyes widened as he lost his breath. “There, you should remember now, you disgrace.”

“Jackass…”

“There you are, Aladdin. I hope you’re gonna enjoy this life here, “ I chuckle, fiddling the orb in my hand. “It’s gonna be wonderful here! Everything you’ve stolen from me… Well, I’ll steal from you. I’ve already taken away your beloved fame. You’re a joke to everyone… Well, that leaves family and fortune next. I’m happy to keep you here with me, you know.”

“You won’t keep me here!” He yelled, charging towards the door as I knocked him back again.

“All that cowardice and cocaine turned you into a weak shell of a man, you charlatan. What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m more than you think I am…”

“I’m sure. If only you showed your family that.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your son… I’ve done my research. He hates you, you know.”

“That- That isn’t true…”

“Oh, I’ve seen interviews. He refers to you as neglectful, absent. In fact, I’ve heard some of his older songs… He’s about as untalented as you, but I digress. A lot of disdain for you, I know. But he’s right, you’re a shitty excuse of a father…” I paused, awaiting a response. Silence. “Yes, however… that’s not all he took after from you, either. He loves destroying lives, too.”

“Fuck off.”

“He’s a murderer too, Aladdin! He started out by trying to persuade Haruomi into his lifestyle and then killed him! All for his own fame! I’m going to show you both, no worries. I’ll bring him in, that wretched, spoiled, brat, I’ll shove him in with you, even! Fantastic tension that will be… Maybe I could bring in Michael, too… I think you all need to-”

_CRRRTHMP_

“ACH!” I yelled out, stumbling back as he slammed my own weapon into my eye. I felt a dry yet pulling pain around the area as I looked at my orb… It was destroyed, ridden with cracks… As I felt my face, it seemed as though the same.

“You keep their names out of your mouth. You don’t know any of us.”

“Fine. I don’t want to know any of you.” I slapped him after composing myself, not willing to show my pain. “May you rot in here.”

“No-!”

_THMP_

I struck him down once more, leaving him to cover his eye on the floor. I slipped out quickly, locking every possible security I could. He moaned, groaned, yelled, as I only chuckled at his misery. I excused myself to the bathroom to check whatever damage he left… And to that, I almost destroyed my own mirror… Cracks almost covering the whole left of my face… I was… No, no matter what, I would be the victor. I was still handsome despite all…

“FLEA! Get something… to hide these wretched wounds.”

“Yes, boss!”

I later mumbled to myself, ice pack over the affected area as I analyzed part of my stand. Surely destroyed for now… The cracks seemed the same as the one on my face… Whatever, if Aladdin had a stand, it wouldn’t do anything. I was in control. He and his whole family would suffer… From then on, I worked even harder on my research. Word spread quickly on Aladdin’s disappearance thanks to the heavily disoriented Michael, whose face was now heavily scarred. His mind also seemed scrambled whilst in the hospital, though his return to the Philippines only added a little more struggle to my plans. No matter, though, the rest of the family had gotten word, and the hiatus began. I finally learned more of his sister, Madiha, who Dandy would faun over. She was clearly conflicted, but most of all distraught, her wife from then on keeping away any journalist who tried to pry into their life. Hiroshi, too, was reported to be sent into a deep depression, especially as his fiance was imprisoned for a bizarre arsonist murder… I kept note of such a thing. Later on, as I gathered my potential assassins, he confirmed through his hiatus he was deadset on learning what could’ve happened to his father… Several tapped phone conversations from Fonata, a local office worker with a temper, as well as later help from Nastassia, taught me of Hiroshi’s planned travel to here, as well as Michael’s. It was fantastic, as my defense grew stronger, Hiroshi was getting closer… Now, Nastassia.. She had finally arrived at my abode after her 18th birthday to stay for the mission, quite eager to meet me. She was a smart and polite girl who only strengthened my search, helping me form my strongest plans and what was practically a miniature army. She had discovered and reached out to strong individuals, soon to be apart of my core fighters- There was Swan Demarco, who could mutate users and stands together to make a controllable monster; Marty Glean, a monster of a man in himself as he could grow any part of his body with ease- a very strong man; Lastly, there was Ari Zerox, dear Zerox… He was like a son to me, our goals and ideas aligned with one another. His ties to Hiroshi made everything all the better, not to mention the ability that got him jailed, able to burn someone to death within seconds… However, Nastassia, of course, had slowly discovered her own ability, a little blue butterfly which acted as something as a live camera, which could be sent to any determined location. She could send out several at a time, so we had tested it out on our main targets… Hiroshi, then Michael… then it expanded to the rest as they decided to hop along, learning of their personal fears and secrets. We learned weaknesses, assorting our team… odd though powerful users, be it small workers from Italy, foreign articles of shocking abilities and odd though powerful people I could soon persuade… Especially with how many of them needed the money, or perhaps, wanted a clean start... It was coming to fruition.

Even afterward, our plans were presumed to have gotten better as the surprising team showed weakness… However... It has been looking rough. Though Aladdin was weakening, as the group drew closer, he grew more defiant… Not a care in the world as he broke free constantly, completely going away several of my restrictions. It was a nuisance… but… here we are now. Hiroshi, Aladdin, the rest… You’re not getting out of my grip. Those young users may have been too weak for you, but I have spent years honing my craft… You will all suffer.

“What…?” Hiroshi finally spoke up to me as I shook my head, out of my pseudo-flashback. What a pesky young man.

“Yeah, I think he’s gone crazy or something… Should we get him now?” Billy finally chimed in. Of course the traitor would want to get on with it.

“If you insist… Then let the show begin.”


	46. Chamber of Reflections - Part 1

The clash of thunder and lightning paired with Michael’s weakened cries and trickling blood on marble floor was all that filled the silence afterward. Tensions, confusion, and fear was high in the room as everyone tried to wrap their heads around such a quick turn of events, and the seemingly delusional Mok who had just given them random snippets of life information. Some gazed at the mysterious villain, Billy held onto Hiroshi for dear life. Aladdin had now knelt down, frantically trying to wrap his cape around Michael’s gaping wound. His eyes became bloodshot as he gazed to Mok, who was pouring himself a glass of wine with an eerie smirk.

“So I suppose that’s a no to the wine? Then I’ll pour one at least for myself then. It’s been a busy day, week, month, you know, a lot of stress, you see-“

“You bastard....” Aladdin finally sputtered, holding onto Michael’s hand tight. “How DARE you.”

“What? He was as promiscuous as yourself, and you both must pay the price for such harlotry.”

“You…” Hiroshi put his hand on his father’s shoulder, causing him to quiet down. He looked to Mok with contempt in his eyes.

“You’re the man who’s been after me this whole time.”

“Indeed, young Saei.”

“Why did you hide yourself? Use your brother as some kind of ploy for you to stay away from us?” He sounded as though he was genuinely curious, though still filled with disbelief and rage.

“Why would I waste my energy when I have pawns to weaken you for me?”

“I suppose it’s because you must be a coward. Going after someone you might’ve only know when he was a mere infant because you hate his dad, because of other shit he can’t control?”

“Listen here, I am no-”

“Enough.”

_Ptooo_

_Ptooo_

Impatient, Tanx summoned his stand, shooting at Mok as he sidestepped swiftly. The helmeted young man rushed up to the middle of the staircase, swinging at Mok with a left hook to which he ducked. He tried to uppercut him, only for Mok to gracefully step away, wine untouched in his glass. He responded by slamming the end of his wine bottle into Tanx’s face, sending him down the stairs. He clutched his nose as he struggled up.

“Let me finish, you heathen. We may be enemies but, boorishness is still not allowed in this household.”

“Like I GIVE a-”

A golden ball flew at him from an unknown origin, grazing Tanx’s ear as it made a small hole in the cartilage.

“Silence.”

Tanx held his bloodied ear with pain and fury as he yelled profanities and threats towards Mok, promises of stark revenge. Billy twisted his head in curiosity, tapping his shoulder.

“Uh, Tanx… Why are you moving your mouth like that?”

The belligerent man looked at Billy in confusion, turning back focus on Mok as he took a sip of his deep red wine, savoring it before facing them with menace.

“You’ve made me very angry, you see… My life was never easy but it almost seems the day that Aladdin showed his repulsive face around here… He and every Saei after him have brought nothing but misfortune to me and my family...The struggle, the anguish we’ve... _I’ve_ suffered…”Mok began descending the stairs, trailing in his monologue.

“The things I’ve done…”

Madiha summoned Tenement Lady and aimed headstrong at Mok, pulling back both of its arms for a disastrous attack.

“...You insolent dogs could never comprehend my _GRIEF_.”

A white skeletal figure began forming behind Mok before it was enveloped by a royal red gown with gold details, a matching pseudo bishop hat from which hung a dark red veil. It hurled a glowing golden orb at Madiha's mouth with startling force, sending her back even further than Tanx. A tooth was chipped as a result, swollen gums as blood poured from her mouth.

“ERGH- I don’t care WHO you a..ehregh...” Madiha spit out the liquid in her mouth and wiped it off from her chin, “What…” She caught a glimpse of her red-stained hand.

Billy and Katsumi both rushed up the stairs in a pincer formation, attempting to get him from both sides. Billy pulled back his bat, gripped tightly in his hands, Katsumi charged forward with a powerful, shining orange ring in her hand.

“YOU'RE GOING DOWN NOW, YOU BASTARD!”

“How rude.” Mok simply brushed his hand against his chest, another orb formed in his grip. Billy swung at his head while Katsumi tried to put the ring around his neck, intending to send him flying with the bomb. To the poor man’s surprise, his bat passed right through Mok's head, not once breaking eye contact with Billy, beginning to feel like an illusion. As the bat crossed it hit the ring that was in Katsumi's hand, sending it to the wall behind him, blowing a hole into it. Mok lightly squeezed the ball as he placed it back under his suit coat.

“You lot really have no manners, do you?” Mok raised his leg, delivering a hook kick to Katsumi, another golden ball appearing at his shoe’s tip, pummeling her face upon contact.

“KAT, DONT Y-“ The elegant man spun, facing Billy once more, uppercutting Billy’s chest with the golden orb that glowed a dark blue now in his grasp. It sent him flying a few feet, suddenly vanishing as everyone watched. Hiroshi’s eyes bugged as he instinctively backed up, Billy gone without a trace...He was speechless. They had just arrived… the man that they thought they already killed… what was happening?

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!” Katsumi yelled as Mok finally descended the stairs. She jumped to tackle him, only to go right through him. She fell face down, her upper body entering the floorboards in a ghostly manner before getting mysteriously pushed back up.

“I am death. I have been walking by your side for a long time. Are you prepared?” He began to caress the statue of Haruomi as he went on “Do you know where that’s from, young Saei?”

“H-How are you able to…”

“It’s called the Seventh Seal, you see. It’s about this young knight, Antonious… Poor Antonious, he was…” He angled his head down, a sorrowful smirk, “He meets death, yes, death itself! However, dear Antonious wasn’t ready to go… so he challenged him to a game of chess. Interesting, no?”

“Why are you doing this...” Hiroshi trembled with a rage-filled sadness, tears beginning to form at the mockery.

“It’s because it mirrors our situation quite well, Saei. This is no game that happens in a single session, but over a long span of time... Throughout this film we see Antonious’s companions, a squire, and then his lover… though, by the end of it all, a mentally unstable performer is left to see them all be dragged into the Dance of Death.” He quieted down as his fond smile grew into one of rage and disgust towards Hiroshi. “You are Antonious, Aladdin will be the last performer, and I will be DEATH.”

“NOOOOOO!!!” Hiroshi cried out, holding back tears as Starman appeared by his side. He rushed with it towards Mok, sending out punches as he began a rage-filled melody. His body seemed to split into two, maneuvering around his stand as he ran forward.

“Do you think I’m that foolish?” Mok summoned his own stand, listening in as a soft duet began. He sent a golden ball towards the illusioned Hiroshi that was running at him, to which he ducked. As they got closed in on each other, Mok snagged the real Hiroshi up by his collar, smashing his face against a large statue near the stairs.

“Saei, do you remember my son? Haruomi… surely, you must… I must admit, I was never able to let his rot in the earth's crust myself, such a dirty fate after a devastating murder…”

Hiroshi shook his head, getting up to take in the statue. It was sculpted into Haruomi, his face serene and his pose casual though kindly. His blood was smeared against the base, a fresh wound opened on his cheek.

“I wanted to keep him close… I had to remove myself from him long enough, anyway...”

“Stop STALLING! This is a statue, Mok! You won’t get me down like this!” He bit his tears back, Starman throwing a punch towards Mok. His stand harshly grabbed its wrist, the opponent shaking his head.

“I know he’s dead, I’m not deluded… But that’s not just any old statue, dear boy...” He shoved Hiroshi closer to the sculpture's face, as he himself traced the outline of its jaw. “That is Haruomi, safe, protected from this cruel world…”

“Why…” Hiroshi grew quiet in understanding, emotions boiling inside as Mok stood near. Michael still lay, blood drenching Aladdin’s cape, and he was right by the man’s side, losing focus, his footing in reality, even. Tanx and Madiha were instantly overpowered, and Billy had outright disappeared… And now, the man was so twisted to rub his face into his first love’s clay-encased corpse? He gulped, clenching his fist as frustration, grief, trauma, and fear toiled within him… He can’t… He won’t get to him like this… Not after all they’ve already been through… But he had to act carefully. He had no idea what else this man had up his sleeve.

Mok let go of Hiroshi as he noticed the blue stand fading away, Hiroshi sliding to the floor as he knelt down, deep in thought. Mok looked down on him with a smirk, all the while Katsumi had returned to her attempts. Her feet phased through the man, fists pummeling through him as he let out a chuckle. Planet Queen formed two orange rings in desperation, tossing them at Mok. He simply pulled out a golden orb that glowed white, grazing it against the rings. They suddenly split into two, crumbling to dust not long after.

“Chamber of Reflections.” He uttered as his stand grasped Katsumi by her neck, now relentlessly clobbering her face with its other hand. It tossed her to the floor like nothing as she phased in and out of the floor, struggling to keep up.

“You’re simply destined to lose this game of chess you’ve chosen to initiate. Maybe if you had just accepted your fate, your friends wouldn’t have to die with you.” He turned away from Hiroshi, hands held behind his back.

“NO HE ISN’T!” A man’s voice was finally heard with the sound of sneakers plodding against the floor. Mok readied his stand, looking to the direction he heard his call, prepared for defense.

**_THUNT_ **

His demeanor changed as he was sent about two feet back, letting out insulting grounds as he tumbled to the ground. The footsteps continued, gusts of air following as Mok evaded these invisible, incoming attacks.

“BRAIN PO-“ He began to call out before being interrupted as Carsmile sent a golden ball forward. Hand’s hit the ground as Mok pouted, Hiroshi, on the other hand, perked up as he recognized the voice.

“BILLY?!”

“HIROSHI! It’s me, I’m just-“

Mok’s stand sent out punches before he could finish once more, jabbing, hooks, straights. Hiroshi could hear annoyed grunts as Billy tried to dodge.

“I'M JUST INVISIBLE!”

“And you could be dead if you’d STOP MOVING!” Chamber of Reflections put its hands together and slammed down, only to hit the floor.

**_THUNK_ **

Mok’s head turned violently to the side with his stand’s, as if he were hit with a baseball bat.

“No can do, you evil old man! I just had one hell of a warm-up round with your demon cowboy, and now… BRAIN POLICE!” A blue aura poured out of invisible silhouette as Mok seemed to freeze in place.

“Alright. You’ve earned my full effort. Chamber of Reflections” Five golden balls came out of the stands clothes, surrounding its head before all but one of them flew into the voice's direction.

“COME ON, JUST STOP ALREADY!” He huffed as his steps sounded sporadic, jumping away from each projectile. Mok raised the golden ball with white accents with a smirk, a dart now hitting it without a sound, disintegrating as it touched it. He glanced to his left to see Tanx in position, the obvious source. He simply flipped him off as Liztomania appeared behind him and shot two more darts at him, to which the ball swerved to hit them both. They broke apart, then crumbled to dust.

“Tanx, my dear boy, don’t take away my focus… I won’t hesitate to erase everything that you hold precious to you…” He shamed the young man as one of the speeding balls that were aimed towards Billy suddenly beelined behind himself.

**_THUNK_ **

It slammed against Madiha’s skull, blood gushing further from her orifices as she grasped her head in pain. She groaned, side-eyeing him.

“Grrgrh…. Why do you bother…? It’s too late, anyways! Tenement lady’s perfume has already surrounded you, and I know you’ve inhaled it by now! It’s OVER!”

Mok calmly strode over to her, tracing her face as she backed up with disgust. He smirked, kicking her swiftly in the face.

“You have no idea what’s going on, you asinine harlot.”

Her face twisted in pain in confusion, keeping her stand nearby and ready. How has his intelligence not devolved yet? He should be utterly clueless by now, but he’s coherent! He was completely unaffected!

“Don’t you fucking TOUCH my wife like that!” Mok peered down to see fists passing through his chest, turning around to the relentless Katsumi, still pummeling him. The golden-eyed man couldn’t help to but to chuckle at her efforts.

“Are you that dim?”

“Are you that blind?”

Mok tilted his head before flinching down receiving a meaty hit down his shoulder, an audible crack to be heard as he slinked down. Chamber of Reflection grasped at the shoulder, snatching what was there and throwing it over itself. It slammed hard into the ground as Billy could be heard groaning softly, a golden ball smashing into the invisible body on the floor.

“SHIT!”

“YOU INSOLENT-“

Mok was cut off by Tanx pouncing onto him, locking his legs around him as he put him in a chokehold. Mok struggled under him, trying to shove him off. While he was distracted, Katsumi backed up and towards the source of the falling body.

“BILLY!” She looked around, hoping she’s near,“Stop fighting him for now… Michael’s bleeding out and since he can’t see you… I think you would be best to help him.”

“But… Minh has Jasmine, I can’t heal! Besides, I don’t know… He seems to spot me out pretty well.”

“You can still try and stop him from bleeding everywhere with your stand or something! Now go, go, I’ll try and shake Hiroshi out of whatever he’s doing! Try and get Aladdin to fight too. It’s the least he could do.”

“Okay, okay, I can try...” Billy rushed over to Michael, who was assumed unconscious as Aladdin circled around him as if he was completely broken. He exhaled, summoning Brain Police, Michael groaning and murmuring, blood gurgling in his mouth. The invisible man shivered at the sight, waving his stand’s hand over his wound, the blood momentarily stopping, only to pour out again. He huffed, trying again, and again, until wavering both hands over him, the bleeding ceasing for more than a few seconds at last.

“I don’t know how long this will last but… We’ll try and make sure you make it…”

“Grhgbh……” Is all Michael could groan.

“Mm... Aladdin…” Billy looked up, Aladdin trying to find the source of the noise.

“Huh..?”

“Aladdin, it’s me, uh, Billy… I’ll try and get Michael’s bleeding to stop as much as I can, I think- maybe he could be okay if we try enough- but I don’t know… Katsumi says, maybe… Do you think you could help us?” He was sheepish, feeling rude to ask.

“I…” He gazed to his love, uncovered but letting out very little blood for the moment. He sighed, his head hung down. “I can try… I may have an ability, too, but I don’t know how far it can even go… I’m very weak… But…” He looked over to Mok, still in a tussle with Tanx, “That man.. I’ll do whatever I can to take him down. I can try. Please try and save him, if you really can…”

“I’ll do the best I can, Mr. Saei.” He instinctively nodded, hovering his stand above Michael for temporary relief. Aladdin sighed, studying the villain as he slowly inched forward, still acting peculiar as to get him off his trail.

Meanwhile, Tanx’s mouth was moving at rapid speeds, clearly vengeful as he was atop of Mok, trying to choke him. Chamber of Reflections emerged behind Tanx, aiming to knock him out before being blocked by Litszomania’s arms. Mok grew a small grin on his face as he struggled, bemused.

“Y-you… IMBECILE!” He laughed as orbs flew from his stand’s cape, smashing against Tanx’s back. Tanx toppled over, vanishing suddenly as Mok took the time to catch his breath. Lisztomania still hovered in position, its user nowhere to be seen.

“Struggle, struggle, struggle… It’s all futile, you dolts!” He stood up, stamping his foot on the ground for attention, “I’m someone who’s too powerful for monsters such as yourselves. I was born to be the superior, the victor, the king, even… How DARE you challenge what is mine. First Aladdin, then that Richard boy, now you?” He spoke with true fury as he summoned another orb, “I have the power to change the WORLD. Historic people and events could cease to exist if I so desired, I could invade the world's most secure base and they wouldn’t even know I was there…” He motioned his weapon around with wrathful pride, “You might as well give up and grovel, heathens... It would be the fairest destiny I could give to the Saei’s and their pitiful allies.”

Whilst he monologued, Katsumi had finally reached Hiroshi and attempted to grab his shoulders, only to go straight through them. She sighed, kneeling next to Hiroshi as he seemed zoned out.

“Hiroshi, I know this is a lot, but you need to get up and-” She paused as the young man stood up, looking her square in the eyes and walking away. She knit her brow as he paced faster and faster in Mok’s direction, the older man taking note of his heels tapping against the marbled floor.

“Hmm? What are y-“

**_SMACK_ **

“You know nothing about me…”

Another golden orb flew over Mok's shoulder and attempted to hit Hiroshi, he dodged and delivered another hit square in his jaw.

“...Or how much it took for me to make it this far...”

Chamber of Reflections tried grabbing Hiroshi's head, only to be intervened by Starman with an uppercut and followed with a left hook.

“So don’t you DARE believe for a second...”

Mok’s stand was finally able to grab the opposing stand’s, as did the user with the smaller man. He struggled, but continued on.

“ that I could ever be...”

In a similar vein he did with Tanx, orbs flooded out of his stands cape, all directed towards Hiroshi. The singer slid out, his expression clearly enraged as he finally cried out.

**_“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK”_ **

The spheres were repelled by the sheer force of his screech, sending Mok back a couple of meters. The older man held his head, his ears ringing an immense amount as he was stunned for a moment.

Everyone in the room watched in some sort of shock. Hiroshi was never intimidating or even courageous at the start of their whole journey, and he wasn’t known to raise his voice to such an extreme... Madiha looked towards Katsumi for some sort of answer to this surge of power, though she simply smiled with pride. Though invisible, Billy was wide-eyed, mouth partially agape, and impressed. Aladdin had been drawn out of his worries and ramblings, his son's strength giving him more stable confidence. It was obvious now that Mok was far from invincible, and Hiroshi was far from weak.

“You miscreant… catching me off guard, are you?!” Mok picked himself up, patting the dust off himself. “Rest assured that won’t be happening again. I’ll show you what I’m TRULY capable of,” He grinned, lifting up a golden orb as he charged towards Hiroshi, aimed in ready. From the side another body clashed against him, pinning him down by the wrists. He caught Aladdin atop of him, his ire now flaming.

“You petulant bastard, always trying to steal my show! You’re too weak for this!” He nearly kicked him off before Aladdin’s own stand floated behind him, a familiar drying sensation all over his weapon-bared hand, spreading faster than he could react.

_Crrhsink_

“This whole family is stronger than you’d ever realize- UGCH.” Aladdin hovered over him, getting kneed in the gut as he finally rolled off onto his back. Mok dropped his shattered orb, looking to the fellow actor, eyes bulging with indignation.

“Coming from the man who only had the gall to fight back when he knew he had someone to bail him out.” He said more monotonously, muffling his emotions. He kicked the man as he scrambled to his feet again, backing away slowly. “It’s no matter, really… Unlike you, I can be much more than my stand, and I don’t need cockamamie sidekicks. If you’d like an exhilarating performance, I’d be happy to give it to you.” He summoned three orbs, two in his hand, one in his stands. He eyed an empty spot, turning away from it, sending the ball rolling towards it. It audibly clunked against something, Billy’s figure now reappearing. Hiroshi watched with relief, running towards him and hugging him. Mok nodded, he and his stand aiming towards Madiha and Katsumi respectively, their disadvantages too now lifted.

“It’s pretty telling of yourself to fall back on your stand so fast, isn’t it?” Hiroshi let go of Billy, stanced with courage. “Will you finally give us the fair fight you’ve owed us?”

“With pleasure.” He chuckled, nearing Hiroshi, eye to eye with his opponent. Aladdin and Katsumi stood close, a protective defense already in place. Mok looked to the two of them, walking with his back turned to them.

“May it be the greatest performance of all time.” He raised his hand to the air, an orb with a familiar dark blue aura appearing in his hand. The group immediately prepared for a hit until he dropped it onto himself, vanishing without a trace…

_“Come and get me.”_


	47. Chamber of Reflections - Part 2

The young woman slumped against her chair, a hand on the passed out Swan’s as she gazed into her stand. She saw the group outside, dazed and scared, angry and vengeful, to which she could only sigh. Mok was nowhere to be seen. She couldn’t help but sit there, contemplating this whole mission. Were… they in the wrong? Mok always spoke on how evil these people are, and they are attacking with full force, but at the same time, something feels… off...

“What’s wrong, my dear?” A familiar voice called out to her.

“Huh… Mok?!” Nastassia looked around, confused as she propped herself up.

“Yes, yes, I’m still invisible… We don’t have much time here, Ms. Holmes. You never told me that Hiroshi had such power!”

“I can’t predict everything, sir…”

“Well, I would hope you could at least come up with something by now? I see you’re watching us.”

“Yes, but… Sir…” She finally stood up, arms crossed and looking down, “I don’t know about all this anymore… are you sure we’re the ones who are just?”

“Dear Nastassia…” An orb was seen as Mok reappeared before her eyes, grabbing her hand and gazing into her eyes. “Of course we are just. You remember all the things Aladdin had done to me, and what Hiroshi has done to my son, don’t you? I thought you told me you knew all there was to know about me, right? I’m not a bad man.”

“But…”

“But?”

“I’m just having second thoughts, Mr. Carsmile. I mean, Hiroshi seems to still be emotionally impacted by Haruomi’s death, and Zerox admi-”

“He’s just being consumed by regret because he never thought I’d seek revenge, is all. What about Aladdin?”

“I don’t… I don’t know…” She turned around, Mok curious but irritated. “Aladdin seemed so happy to see his son, there seemed to be a spark of love despite what you say… what’s happened… Something’s eating at me. Are you sure this is the right thing to do? They all have each other's backs, meanwhile, you come back to me for what to do, and frankly, I’m at a loss now.”

“Nastassia, Ms. Holmes... “ He seemed to grit his teeth, grasping onto her shoulder, “Don’t think such a way… Even scum can feel happiness and love, though not much sympathy for others. Surely you can think of something that can work?”

“I don’t know, Mr. Carsmile. It’s you against them. Everyone else is practically knocked out or dead since you don’t seem to care about them too much.”

“Why…” He finally backed away, glancing at her stand before making himself invisible once more. “I… I suppose there’s only so much use in the weak. Think up something. You’re an intelligent girl, aren’t you? I know you can think of something in that lovely head of yours.”

“Maybe…”

“Good.” He simply stated, exiting the room. Nastassia shook her head, sitting back next to Swan and looking him over. She held her hand on his wrist, feeling his slight pulse. She shook him gently.

“Swanie… wake up, please…”

She frowned, glancing back into her stand to find the group stood as the returning Mok laughed and taunted them. His stand vanished as footsteps grew softer and quieter while everyone tried to stay still, sensing his presence. Tanx was still nowhere to be seen, assumed to be hiding if he didn’t get hit by one of Mok’s orbs... Aladdin and Katsumi stood guarding Hiroshi, looking around the room, stands readied. Hiroshi stood stunned, rage only boiling further as Mok toyed with them. He stepped forward, shaking his head and clenching his fists.

“YOU’RE REALLY GOING BACK INTO HIDING, YOU COWARD?!”

“Ironic coming from you…” His disembodied voice humored him, “I’m not hiding… What, am I not allowed to use my powers to my advantage? We all have already.”

“You’re just scared of being hospitalized, Carsmile…”

“I could kill any of you in an instant.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

“I like to try and play fair, but if you insist!” He chuckled, his stand appearing, fully armed with floating orbs. Aladdin pulled back Hiroshi, Katsumi slamming her remaining hand over the younger man's mouth.

“What are you doing Hiroshi?! You’re not gonna bring us all this way for an already b- “ She glanced to the attentive Aladdin, “I mean… don’t make this journey useless, Hiroshi. We already have one person near death, if he’s not gone already.” She motioned to Billy as they locked eyes. He hopped and ran back to Michael’s body, trying again with a slight tremble.

“You’re right, I came all the way here, only for him to hide again… He’s showing his cowardice, it’s not… fair…” He muffled behind Katsumi’s hand.

“If you have to know one thing about Mok… He likes to play dirty… The reason we all- especially me- are not dead is because his ego’s too big to not put up some kind of fight… And besides, his goal isn’t death. It’s captivity. Torture.”

“Torture…? You don’t mean…”

“I’ve been trapped here these past 2 years, and there are reasons I don’t manage a full escape… He usually stays away from me, but the starvation and isolation are enough, and if I even manage to get out for some brief time in the fresh air… He’s cruel, Hiroshi. You need to be careful, and beat him at his own games.”

“Okay… Fine… But we need a good plan, at the least, working together… He could be behind us and we wouldn’t know it…”

“You seem to have good instinct, young Saei.” Mok spoke softly as he grabbed the young man’s collar, pulling him back with his stand aimed. The two beside him freaked out, Katsumi summoning a ring as Aladdin immediately threw a punch to the air behind his son. A grunt was heard as Hiroshi stumbled back. Aladdin grabbed onto his arms as Katsumi finally grasped at the invisible man, attempting a ring around his neck, a glowing orb summoned right next to her. It dropped again as she and her weapon fell to the floor, the man assumed to have gotten away.

“That was a good one, you three… Smart. Tell me, Hiroshi, if I were the coward, then where are my henchmen? Unlike you, I can work alone.”

“You’ve been sending them our way the past 2 weeks! You sent a countless amount towards us yesterday! We’ve been fighting up to getting here! It’s a pointless attempt to weaken us because you know you can’t handle us all at once! Is that not right?”

The room was quiet, minus soft steps circling the trio. Madiha had inched closer, clearly focused in with her stand. Hiroshi nodded to her, motioning at her stand. She nodded in confirmation.

“Well?”

“No, no…” He finally answered, “I just don’t want to waste all my energy on you. If one of those useless buffoons could’ve gotten you in, then it could be flawless, but you floundered through… I suppose it makes it more joyful to defeat you.” Hiroshi was suddenly thrown down, a deep blue glowing orb sent flying towards him. He yelped as it hit him, suddenly vanishing much similar to Mok and Billy beforehand. Everyone staggered their attacks, not sure where to find Hiroshi or Mok.

“You foul man…” Aladdin tensed, troubled at the thought of Hiroshi being hurt without him being aware.

“Foul? I’m just making it fair!” He teased as Aladdin felt a grasp on his waist. He kicked at the air, hearing a light grunt and huff.

“OW! DAD…!”

“Oh, no… Hiroshi?”

“Yeah, it’s me! Don’t worry about it…” He huffed, Katsumi noting a grasp around her torso. She pat down, feeling freshly cut curls by her side.

“What’s your game plan here, kid?” Katsumi fell relieved, wrapping her arm around him.

“I… don’t know… but for now, I have to stay close by. I have a feeling Mok can see me, to some extent, but I have no idea where he is… I don’t want to know what he could do to me that you guys wouldn’t see.”

“I understand... We got your back, kiddo. Right, Aladdin?”

“Of course, why would I n-” He stopped as she gave him a dirty look.

“Alright. So we have Billy tending to Michael, I don’t know where that helmeted kid is, and Madiha…” She peered over, nodding to her. “Be careful where you step. You know of her ability, right, Aladdin?”

“Um… barely…” He looked away, regretful. Katsumi rolled her eyes, leaning in close to him.

“It’s basically a brain-numbing perfume. If we play our cards right, that Carsmile should eventually get in the right vicinity… and, if that fails, well-”

“What’s to be so quiet about? I can hear you loud and clear, you two.” Mok spoke softly by their ears, smashing their heads together as the grip let up from Katsumi. She shook her head, recovering fast as she looked back.

“HIROSHI!”

“KATSU-MMMMMMMM!”

“Stupid boy, like I don’t know better? You- GHRK! Disgusting!” The sound of excessive patting against a fine material could be heard.

“KATSUMI, BESIDE YOU!” Hiroshi called out, followed by a disgusted spit. She caught a glowing orb floating in the air, two disembodied voices grunting in a struggle as it shimmied around. A thud was heard on the ground, orb falling with it as quick footsteps approached the two again. It pat both their sides as they grasped for protection, only for nothing to be felt.

Billy sat, nervously keeping Michael's blood in while trying to watch the scene… It was tense enough when he was invisible, now Hiroshi?! He got beat up a little bad, he didn't want to imagine what could be done to-

"Hooghf-!" He grunted, a presence wrapped right next to him. "Ah, Shi…? Don't worry, I got you…"

"Ohhh.." He heard a high voice, seemingly strained, "Thank you, Billy… Truly…" The taller man was suddenly shoved, Michael's blood now spurting all over the place. It splattered against the figure, now revealing faint silhouettes of the figure.

"Carsmile! Shit shit shit no no no-" Billy scrambled back, only for Michael's body to be picked up and dragged away with surprising speed. Stifled gagging and tears could be heard from behind.

"Baby… no! YOU BASTARD!" Aladdin yelled, dashing towards the hovering body. "PUT HIM DOWN, YOU SICK MAN!"

"Oh, Aladdin, he was mine first, anyways… even if he was somebody else." A hand could now be seen drenched in blood as it clutched around the wound, arm being stained with blood as the shape of a grin could now be made out on his face.

"You… YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GIVING…!" Aladdin shook his head, looking over to Billy, "Use your stand on him, don't let him fall!"

"Y-Yes sir!" He followed along, focusing his stand in on the bleeding man, wound exposed and unwrapped. Aladdin charged forward, tumbling down with the invisible man. Michael stay in midair as Billy ran the opposite way, pulling him along as he placed him on the stairs. He grabbed the bloodied cape along the way, desperately trying to keep as much blood in as he could. It seemed to pour faster than before, the gore desperate to exit after so much repression.

“Hang in there, dude…”

“Hmm…” He let out pained, soft.

Aladdin on the other hand still struggled in Mok’s grip as they tussled on the ground. The blood had smeared all around Mok, obviously giving him away.

“Give up the act already! Your little invisibility stunt is useless now, see?” He held up a red-stained hand, waving it around.

“Is that so? So terrible, truly…” Mok loosened up, summoning the same orb as he tapped is against himself. He reappeared below the man, a cruel smirk as he tapped himself again, stains gone with him. Aladdin grunted, smacking blindly as he was finally pushed off.

“I’m much wiser in a fight than you may realize, Aladdin.” Mok scoffed, his steps drawing away, unbeknownst to some splatters on his back. “It’s a fine act, I could do it all day… What, some of you have dealt with an opponent you couldn’t see before, right? Aren’t you strong enough?”

“Are you not strong enough to face us directly?” Hiroshi finally called out before a gag could be heard.

“ACH- You little - GHRGH. GET OFF!” An orb with a deep red glow soon manifested as struggle was heard, bashing the air behind it as it clattered to the ground. “You’re such an idiot…”

“AND you’re such a coward!”

“Who latched onto their papa as soon as trouble arose for him?” He chuckled, landing his foot on the invisible singer's gut. “You’re pathetic. I’ve yet to hear you do anything impressive after your little tantrum, hmm? What happened?”

“If that’s how you want to play… Ahhhh….” He began to sing, a shrill tone as the others backed away. Mok summoned an orange-hued orb with a chuckle, only to be snagged back by Starman singing behind him. Hiroshi grew louder, his heeled boots heard as Starman seemed to be grasped onto something. Katsumi got close, risking her hearing as she summoned a bomb, keeping hidden as Aladdin watched with pride. Madiha did away with her usual ability for the moment, keeping its claws up as they caught wind of a rough plan.

“You idiots... I can still see you all! This won’t work as well as you think-!”

“Uhuh…”

“Invisibility can’t help you too much once you're caught, dear…”

Aladdin approached first, motioning to quiet down Hiroshi as he looked at essentially nothing. He reached forward, grasping around what seemed to be a neck as he smirked.

“I can do just what I did to your brother like this, you know? You don’t think once you’re cornered we can’t give it our all?”

“You’re foolish.”

_THNT_

“HELL!” Aladdin crouched down, arms between his legs. “That’s fine…” Mok felt his hair pulled back, claws starting to dig into his shoulders, Katsumi and Madiha ready to pounce. The orb in his tight grip turned back to a deep red as he struggled, wrist limp as he let it drop. Starman’s grip fell loose, it’s lips twisted into a frown as it reeled its arms back.

“I always have the upper hand here, you-” He paused, the double doors from behind shaking. It creaked open slowly, the others finally noting its movement. A gloved hand gripped the right door tightly, peering in with his golden eyes.

“Moook…? Dear brother….” He croaked, shuffling in weakly. He was covered in cracks and bruises, moaning into the room as people shifted away from him. “Where did you go….? They hurt me very badly…”

“Dandy, not now…” The invisible man said quietly, the orb in another grip as it soon vanished. Squeaks were heard on the floor as the long-haired man shook, gazing around in confusion. He smiled in half-lidded confusion at the women as they sneered, Katsumi backing by Madiha in a sort of defense.

“Huh… where are you…?” He looked around, stepping, hearing a grunt. “Brother…?”

“Dandy you i… hrgh… Why don’t you go rest…?”

“I was worried, I was all alone in there…”

“You should be dead, you perverted weirdo!” Madiha shouted as she charged forward, scratching at him with her stand as he started swaying around.

“Madame Saaaaeiii… Miaaaaaaou! Still as feisty as everrrrrr…. Huh… Mok, stop it....” He shuffled his foot over, as if pushing away a cat. He suddenly lost his footing, toppling back as he grew hazy. “Huh…”

“You’re not gonna stumble into here like a lost puppy and not get your ass beat!” Katsumi summoned a ring, circling him and punching him in the face. “After what you’ve done to my wife, and who knows how many others! Not to mention helping out your brother try and kill us…”

“Huh… I’m just helping him fight the people who hurt him… you guys… mignonne Saei, you didn’t hurt him, did you…?“ Dandy cooed, propping himself up. He only met Katsumi’s raspberry boot after that, blood dribbling from his mouth.

“You’re this close to death and you’re still hitting on a married woman?!”

“Ahhh… That’s okay… The more girls the merrier…” He giggled, reaching out towards them. She kicked him away once more, looking for signs of the young singer.

“Hiroshi?” She squinted, only to have a small figure grasp at her side once more.

“Give him your all.” He signaled her.

“Got it...” She threw her yellow ring, stepping back with her arm wrapped around Hiroshi. It wrapped around Dandy’s outstretched arm as he brought it to his face, entranced by the glow.

“Ooooh!”

“You idiot!” Mok shouted, hitting the bomb as it went off. It blasted Dandys face leaving a large open wound and some burned marks all around and left Mok covered in soot, once again giving away his location.

“Huuuuh….” Dandy quieted down, bleeding out heavily as he assumedly went unconscious. Mok wiped at his face, an angered expression quite clear.

“You just had to come in and RUIN ev-”

_Ptooooo_

_Ptooooo_

“HUH?!” He yelled as two familiar darts came flying their way, one hitting the ground where Mok’s voice was coming from and the other hitting the wall. “TANX?!”

_Ptoooo_

Sure enough, Litzomania could be seen hovering in front of the older man, aiming directly at his face. Mok tried to summon an orb, but was bashed by its massive forearms. It clobbered him into a daze before he finally managed away, stumbling to his face as he grumbled.

“FINE. THAT’S ENOUGH.” His stand appeared along with the red orb, which he bounced against himself. He eyed the space next to the bug stand, letting several orbs roll towards it. Tanx soon came back into perception while Mok eyed Katsumi, rolling the blue orb towards Hiroshi’s feet. They seemed back to square one, though Mok now covered in soot and blood, and his brother weakened further. He watched his brother while he clenched his fist and grimaced before shaking his head.

“No more… Hiding, as you may like to call it. It was getting repetitive anyway.” The older man rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with a scoff.

"I don't trust you." Hiroshi stated simply, his stand beside him.

"I don’t need your trust,” Mok replied bluntly, grabbing the young man's arm as he slung him down. Hiroshi caught his footing before having his back kicked, tumbling to the ground. Katsumi grabbed the older man with her free arm, a snarl on her face.

“The fact we can see you now means you can’t rely on petty abilities to beat the shit out of him. Unlike you, he has company.” She threw him back, Madiha grabbing onto his arm and twisting it as he winced in pain.

“And unlike him, I have power.” He brought out an orb with a black aura, slamming it on Madiha’s head as he slithered out. Katsumi swung back fast, only to meet with the orb as they both appeared stunned.

“What are you lovely ladies doing, hurting this old man?” He tapped his chin as they rubbed their heads, “In fact, what are you doing in my humble home? I’m not sure we’ve met before…”

“Huh… Mok Carsmile…?! Oh, yeah, you’re that famous stage actor!” Madiha seemed to perk up, scratching her head, “I’m sorry to intrude.. I swear we were here for someone… Katsumi, do you know who we’re here for?”

“Um... “ Katsumi looked around, perplexed, “I don’t know…”

“I’m sorry, then.. We’ll be on our way…”

“Madiha…?” Aladdin spoke up, coming near her, “What’s gotten into you?”

“Huh?” She looked him up and down, “Who are you?”

“Who…” Aladdin quieted down, “I’m… your brother…”

“What? I’m an only child as far as I’m aware. You do look a lot like me though, ha… Are you a friend of Mok’s?”

“We…. Mok…” He twisted around, clutching the man’s neck, “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!”

“Woah! Let go of him! What are you doing?!” Madiha gasped, trying to pull him back.

“Madi… You don’t understand, he’s wiped some of your memory! He’s trying to hurt everyone here!” He was successfully tugged back, struggling in their grips, “He’s kept me kidnapped here for two years…”

“What? He would never do such a thing!”

“Yes, he would!” Hiroshi finally stepped in, summoning his stand, “He’s playing with your mind….”

“Young man… who are you?”

“I think he’s a famous singer or something?”

“K-Katsumi…” Hiroshi sounded defeated at his motherly figure’s removed reaction. “It’s…”

“Um...? Well, anyway, let’s get going, babe.” She wrapped her arm around her wife, heading for the door.

“N-NO! WAIT! You can’t leave… he’s erased your memory, you can’t… leave…” He pleaded.

“I think that kid’s gone crazy in his hiatus….” Katsumi muttered to Madiha.

“No! He’s right… Billy, vouch for us!”

“Billy?”

“Hi, uh- Yeah, he’s kind of got this crazy stand and-”

“Oh god, are you covered in blood?!”

“I’m- I’m trying to save a life here!”

“No, ladies, they’ve intruded too! Out for my blood…” Mok looked smug as he put a hand to his forehead. “I fear I need enforcement…”

“You- Shut UP!” Hiroshi finally snapped, clocking him in the jaw. He staggered back slightly, only to snag Hiroshi by his collar.

“That’s no way to respect your elders young MAN.” He tossed him aside, backing away. The women watched in discomfort at the angered men, standing near the door.

“Do you guys need a family counselor or something?” Katsumi knit her brow. The fighting men exchanged confused, disgusted looks before shaking heads.

“It’s personal affairs, darlings, now run along and get on with your lives, will you?” Mok shooed them away. The wives exchanged looks as Mok finally made the initiative to kick the back of Hiroshi’s shins, waving them goodbye.

“This looks like something more than that…"

"Well if you're not gonna help, then- GAHCH!" Mok was pulled to the ground, elbowed in the chin as Hiroshi steadied himself up. Aladdin took to his son's side, stepping on Mok’s chest.

"Give them their memories back!"

"Oh, I suppose that could be fine," He tapped the memory orb on his head, then rolled it their way. It hit Katsumi's feet, Madiha taking initiative to pick it up. It teleported back to Mok's grip, who seemed to fall weak and flail around.

"Oh, ladies, please, help! They're trying to kill me…!" He faux cried for them. They gasped when Hiroshi summoned his stand, his father keeping Mok pinned as he began with some punches. Katsumi charged forward first, pulling the young man back and keeping him in a hold while Madiha sent her stand swinging towards Aladdin. He hopped and ducked, allowing the white-haired man to get up and brush himself up. He summoned his stand with a smirk, signaling to drop Hiroshi.

“Katsumi, please… He’s not what you think he is.”

“Listen, kid, all I’ve heard about you is your giant ego, and now I see you hurting this old man! Why should I trust you?”

“Don’t you at least think it’s odd you keep getting more and more confused here? Especially after you keep- You keep coming in contact with those damn orbs! Why are you here, huh? Can you tell me?”

“They had to stay in the night due to the atrocious weather, young Saei, is that not obvious?”

“Yeah..” She pondered, shaking her head, “That’s right… our car broke down outside during this nasty storm last night! Why are you here?!”

“I- I.. We’re here to save Aladdin!”

“And how’d you get in here?”

“We…”

“They broke in! Please, help me out, madam…” Mok acted frail and fearful, a sneaky gleam in his eye. Hiroshi grit his teeth, grasping at his head as he mumbled to himself.

“No. NO! THAT’S IT!” Hiroshi pushed away, swinging at Mok immediately. Katsumi rushed to pull back the man before having his stand interfere, keeping her behind as the older man chuckled. He shrugged then aimed a low kick to the man’s knee, Hiroshi dodging and hitting Mok’s ankle. He managed to elbow his face while he moved away, to which Mok shook it off, returning the gesture with a fist to the chin. He had his stand aimed toward the younger man's head, to which it was quickly blocked by Starman.

“Oh, I must admit, though unruly you are making for quite a thrilling morning!” Mok kicked Hiroshi’s chest, managing to topple him over. “Ladies, if you’d please!”

They gladly complied, each taking an arm and going to drag him off. Mok tapped his foot, wagging his finger as his stand summoned its orbs.

“Don’t worry, I can wrap it up myself!” He sent the spheres flying towards Hiroshi with glee. Starman managed to grab a nearby porter’s chair, sending the orbs back like a game of ping pong. Hiroshi dashed towards Mok while Starman followed swiftly, lifting the chair high.

**_THMPCRSH_ **

It slammed into the older man’s head, pinning him down and throwing him into a daze.

“KID! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!” Katsumi tried to pull at Hiroshi’s collar, only to get a hand to the face. “Snobby and cruel, huh?”

“You don’t understand because of him. He is a manipulative and cruel man… torturing my father in captivity for all these years, trying to kill me … What do you have to tell them, Mok? Wanna admit you’re deranged?”

“Your words, ahh… haha…. No, I’m just an old actor, so close to retirement age....” Mok chuckled, trying to wriggle out from underneath the tall chair. His stand slammed both its hands against Starman while he was distracted, though it managed to almost miss it. Hiroshi could feel the side of his head sting as a result while Chamber of Reflections followed with another low punch. Starman dodged easily with its ghostly tail misting away. Mok huffed, allowing his stand to charge forward, delivering shockingly fast punches into Starman. It managed to weave through them, still getting clocked a few times. The stand vanished swiftly, appearing behind with a loud screech and a piercing ring throughout Mok’s ears, though no blood followed. Hiroshi stumbled away, locking eyes with his father, who acted as a simple bystander.

“You’re awfully quiet to the fact your enemy is trying to kick my ass!”

“Woah! Hiroshi… Listen…” He pulled him close, “That memory ball is a dangerous thing… I swear that was the one I broke… If he manages to get the rest of us with that, we’re screwed… We have to be careful… I don’t want to forget you and ensure your death…”

“Dad…”

“Really heartwarming, Saei, I admit…” Mok was heard, a gentle thump against his clothed hand, “But I’m afraid that was the taste ball you destroyed… I suppose they look a little similar, though ones utterly useless while the other, oh…” He revealed the black aura orb in his hand, “One has the power to ruin lives… I’ve done it before, would you like to see it again?”

“You…!” Aladdin reacted swiftly to the opponents now aimed hand, delivering a high kick towards him, kicking the orb out of his hand as Cracked Actor rushed at both of the orb and Mok. It sent punches with its many fists at Mok, only to be stopped by a mighty blow to the face from Chamber of Reflections, followed by a gut punch, causing Aladdin to kneel over.

“So be it...” Aladdin utilized his position to tackle Mok to the ground pulling him down. COR grasping his head in an attempt to pry him off. Cracked actor quickly swung the black glowing orb away with one of its hands.

“NO!” His stand grabbed Aladdin off of Mok, slamming his head on the ground repeatedly as Mok went to the aid of his orb. He discovered it had a fissure that split it in half that began cracking into smaller pieces.

He tried to summon it back and again as he felt a pain in his head, the weapon ready to fall apart in his hands at any moment. He bit his tongue in rage, how could he be bested so easily again?! He looked to the two women, clearly more enraged at him as they were very close behind and on the defense.

“OH, what have you! It’s quite alright, I don’t need it…!” He growled as he threw it towards them, allowing it to shatter all over the place and pierce into their skin. He seemed to twist his head up, staring at something with a small smirk. “I have many ways to defeat you, and help you don’t realize..” His face grew more sinister as an idea formed in his head. “I have powers neither you nor I are aware of at the moment… and it can surely defeat you, if we must persist.”

“We all possess more power than we all realize… It’s 5 against 1…”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself. Not all of my allies are dead… and not all of them are useless, either.” He seemed to keep looking up, a wink to the skies. Hiroshi followed his gaze, spotting a glowing blue butterfly. Something about it seemed rather dejected, wings drooping as it timidly stood in the corner. This was surely a stand… but for what? Something about it seemed reluctant to try anything. He looked back, some sort of rush flowing over him as he returned the smirk.

“Then give us your all.”


	48. Chamber of Reflections Part 3

The young girl was sat by the window pane, taking in the stormy morning. Jasmine sat in front as she stroked his fur, gentle with the sleeping cat. The sidewalks were quiet, most people passing by just trying to get out of the rain, off to work or otherwise. There was clear anxiety amongst everyone, something sinister throughout the air. Even if all the events up to now happened between this group, the destruction had been left behind. She sighed at the melancholic sights, feeling a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find the girl with the half-shaved hair, messy and sleepy-eyed.

“Your dad’ll be okay, kiddo…” She spoke sweetly, “I know he’s got good friends to back him up.”

She was quiet, nothing but a glance in return.

"Ohh…" She knelt beside her, "Minh… It'll be fine… Your papa is strong, and so is Billy, and everyone else put up a good fight. We'll keep you safe here, ok?"

"..."

Minh turned to her, nuzzling into her grip. She could hear sniffles, as well as groggy shuffling.

"Chelsea…?" A hand was felt on her head, a shaky breath following, "What is she doing here…?"

"Valerie, Zumm brought her over while the rest go and fight that Carsmile guy… Are you alright?" She finally caught the young woman, whose hair was down in gold streaked curls, lips quivering with teary eyes.

"I don't think I'll be alright for a while…" She softly admitted, crouching next to her. "Do you really think Billy will be okay?"

"If he and his friends were able to do all that...I’d hope one guy would be no problem…"

"Mmm…" She moaned, leaning against her. "I don't want to lose another friend…."

"We won't...I hope… I believe in them. Like he said, we'll be hanging out with him in a matter of hours…" She wryly chuckled to herself, wrapping an arm around her friend as well.

“They were pretty strong back there… Maybe…” She snuggled into Chelsea, putting a hand on Minh’s shoulder as well. “How is she?”

“....” Minh was silent, groaning a bit.

“I’m sure she’s scared, but I can’t talk for her…” She combed her fingers through her hair. “Maybe we can find something to do in a bit to distract us all?”

“How about you guys start with some breakfast?” They heard a knock, Zumm Zumm peeking in. “Good morning! I got our chefs started with a nice meal for you guys if you’re hungry?”

“I should probably eat… What about you, Val?”

“Yes, please…” She pulled away from Chelsea, picking herself up. “I could go for a good meal…”

“And how about the young lady?” Zumm had let herself in, knelt by the trio, rubbing Minh’s back, “Are you up for it?”

“Mmm…” She tried to speak, holding back.

“Mrooww…” Jasmine piped up, hopping down and nuzzling Minh.

“We made breakfast for your kitty cat, too!”

“Really…?” Minh faintly perked up, gazing at the woman. “Well… I guess…”

“Great.” Zumm smiled warmly, “Come on then! The tables all set! Also, don’t worry about work today… stay up here as long as you need until you feel better, okay?”

“Thanks…” Chelsea returned the expression, though sheepishly. She stood up with Minh, taking her by the hand after she picked up Jasmine. They walked out rather quietly, the youngest keeping an eye on the window in worry. Will her dad and everyone be okay…? Maybe if she could do what she did against Thanh… they were strong enough against him.

\---

The storm raged on as Mok and his opponents stared each other down, ready to pounce at any moment. Most of the group was together while Billy was still moved to the stairs, tending to Michael’s wounds. The blood was slowing down to his relief, and Michael’s breath kept on though faintly. He struggled to keep up his stand while getting distracted by the main fight, the warmth of blood bringing him back along with Michael’s quiet groans.

“Hey, move his arm up.”

“Huh?”

He looked up to spot Tanx, who took it upon himself to lift Michael’s arm above his head. Billy tilted his head as Tanx moved to wrap the cape tight around his wound.

“It helps slow down the bleeding, sometimes. I think the wound is low enough for it to help. Listen, “ He lowered his voice, getting closer to Billy, “They’re distracted with each other. There’s a bathroom upstairs with a small medicine closet. We should try and clean his wound up the best we can, but carefully. It’s very deep, but if you guys want to keep him alive, just follow my lead. We need to keep pressure on it too.”

“O-Okay, uh-”

“Use your stand to keep it wrapped tight, I can carry him.”

“Alright, “ He followed along, going into the dark upper floor. “You sure they won’t notice?”

“We’re the least of their worries. We just need to try to stop the bleeding the best we can. Once we clean his wound and bandage him again, just keep adding on to anything he bleeds through. Pressure is most important right now.”

“Right, right…” He quieted down as they maneuvered into the rather large bathroom, Tanx already running bathwater. He tapped his shoulder, getting his attention briefly. “Do you… think he’ll really survive this?”

“Hmm… Well…” He grabbed a towel in thinking, reaching into the cabinets for antiseptics, “I think it’s possible… He’s still managing to hang on, and your trick certainly helped him, but he’ll certainly never be the same. In fact, I think he’s still conscious. Just barely, but still.”

“Huh…? Michael…?” Billy twisted at the glass-eyed man, patting his shoulder. His iris’s slowly turned to him, groaning in response.

“Huh…..”

“Hang in there… we’ll get you to safety soon.”

“Huhm….”

Tanx turned back around, taking the initiative to move Michael’s clothes out of the way ever so slightly. He got to work with his medical knowledge in mind as Billy watched on, helping out whenever possible. He took in the eerie silence, only being able to wonder what was happening below them.

In the meantime, Mok kept himself isolated as he stared the gang down, having to time his fresh plan just right. He gripped an orb in his hand, locked onto the father-son duo with hesitance. Tensions were high, and everyone was ready to attack at the drop of a hat.

_'This ability can only do so much for me… If I initiated it and hit the wrong person this whole would be pointless… If I hadn't been so careless prior…'_

As he pondered to himself, now visibly conflicted, he failed to notice Starman emerging from the haze and smoke. He received a blasting scream from his small opponent and his stand, and before he could defend himself he received a punch to his jugular region. He distanced himself, gagging before feeling another hit, smoke filling the area as it became rapid.

"ENCORE."

"You dastardly young man…" Mok coughed, clutching the glowing white orb for dear life. He aimed for Hiroshi before being yanked down by his ankles, feeling his legs drying at a rapid rate. He caught Aladdin grasping strong onto him, to which he tried to kick him away.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PITIFUL MAN!" He shoved him away, only to be met with a pair of metal claws. He was pulled away, shoved into Katsumi, immediately. being punched in the jaw. He was sent to the floor, a yellow ring pressed against his back It went off, the force bringing him back to Hiroshi, his stand already in a flurry of punches as he landed.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU!"

"You...Ha!" Mok croaked as a white orb was shot forward, "You've let your guard down!" Hiroshi barely dodged as some of his stands hair got erased upon contact, Mok quietly grumbling. He raised a brow as it made its u-turn, Cracked Actor getting in between him and the orb. It caught the orb in a pair of its many hands, trying to rapidly crack it as Aladdin felt a new pain in his pinkie finger. It glowed brightly as cracks filled it, the stand seeming to struggle as the abilities tried to cancel each other out. As it finally shattered and faded away, he groaned with agony as his finger disappeared with it. Hiroshi took note, bringing attention over as his father shook his head.

"It's just a finger, don't worry...The worst one is gone. Go on, Hiroshi, keep going… It should be less risky now."

"Oh, don't underestimate me. I had you under my thumb with ease!" Mok sent his stand forward with a mighty left hook, taking him by surprise. He kept his balance, retaliating with a flurry of punches from Starman.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU!" Hiroshi clenched his fists tightly, drawing blood from his palm as he focused all his power to this onslaught. They had to end this now, he can only rely on so much of his ability! Mok didn't deserve any satisfaction he could gain from hurting them. He's faltering now, and there's no getting back up.

"I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOU! I'M NOT LETTING ANOTHER SAEI TEAR ME DOWN FURTHER!" With a surge of power, his stand struck with its open palm onto the opponent's chest. It knocked the air out of Hiroshi's chest, causing him to pause and pant, receiving another right hook while weak. It caused him to scrape the inside of his cheek, spitting some blood while he tried to fight back. Chamber of Reflection just grabbed the figure's wrist, Mok lingering behind with a smirk.

"G-Get fucked!" Hiroshi uttered, his stand tilting his head far back. Mok watched curiously, the stand sending a headbutt into COR's skull. Hiroshi's head began bleeding on impact, as well as his foe's nose as his stand let go. Starman reeled back now free, continuing the onslaught with no hesitation.

"UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAU UTAUUUUUUUU!"

With Mok dazed, he managed to send him back further and further, cornering to the wall. With another blow, he sent him through the wall, the supports shaking with all the damage. A gasp was heard as debris fogged the air for a moment, Hiroshi allowing himself to let his guard down slightly.

"We never underestimated you. We should've, though, how cowardly you were to hide all this time. Though, you never expected us to ever get here, no… you underestimated us…"

As the dust cleared up, Mok was spotted by a flipped table, two others right by them. Hiroshi ignored them for the sight, the victorious sight of the sprawled opponent, defeated and seemingly unconscious.

"I… I did it…" He panted, stepping forward, "I… did I…" He squinted, doubting himself instantly. "There's no way…"

"Hiroshi!" Aladdin hurried over, unlike the rest of the stunned group. "Who cares if he's not dead yet, just, finish him off and run! Now's our chance…"

"You're right…"

"This was a failure from the get-go…" A young woman's voice was heard right beside him, attention turning to the curly-haired detective. She was turned away from them now, a brunette lying his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. "Just end it now…”

"Huh…? And who are you…?"

"You really don't need to know… Just leave already."

"You're hiding in this kitchen! Who are you?"

"...."

"That's Nastassia Holmes, she's Mok's private investigator." Aladdin explained as she lowered her head, “She's younger than all of us, though, and I can see how Mok managed to get her under his thumb, but, maybe spare her… She doesn't know better."

"I-I do! I just…"

_Rumble Rumble_

“Huhhhh…..?” The young man in her lap mumbled as part of the roof crumbled atop his head.

_Thump thump_

The room began to rumble once more as the ceiling began to crumble, the beams once holding them up beginning to falter under damage. It was tilting into the room, Aladdin's hand already on Hiroshi's shoulders.

"We seriously HAVE to leave!"

"Wait, wait!" He ushered, keeping eye on the girl who kept still, silent and sullen as Swan rubbed his eyes. "Come on!"

"No…"

“What’s happening…”

"Billy! Where is he?!”

"Uhhh…"

“Whatever! Katsumi, come help me!” Hiroshi motioned her over as he picked up Nastassia with struggle, trying to lean Swan on his shoulder. Katsumi hurried over, hesitantly grabbing Swan and rushing the rest out. The ceiling completely collapsed over Mok, the main room filling with dust. Katsumi tossed the man down immediately, Hiroshi gently placing Nastassia next to him. They kept their distance, Hiroshi waiting for the dust to clear up while Aladdin was ready to leave out at any moment.

“Hiroshi, what are you doing? Come on already! We have our escape, let’s go!” He urged.

“I don’t know… I…”

“Your dad’s right for one,” Katsumi agreed, grabbing the shorter man's arm, “Nows our chance! COME ON!”

“You can go, but I can’t bring myself to leave!” He held back, still being dragged nonetheless. “You saw how relentless he was… do you think he’s not going to try again if he lives? We have to make sure he dies!”

“I wish you had this colder side earlier, but now's not the time!”

“You should probably go, Mr. Saei…” Nastassia agreed, leaning Swan on her shoulder. “I… If he’s alive, I don’t know if I’d keep helping him. This whole thing would’ve gone nowhere if it weren’t for me…” She admitted, downtrodden and guilt-ridden. “But he’s still resilient… It’s best to get far away from here.”

“You…”

“She… is devolving into cowardice… “ A voice seep from the rubble, mocking and drawn on. Mok rose, stepping forward with a slight tremble, staring down his private investigator. “I trusted in you… This whole mission is with your help. Do you think you can shift the blame on me? You’re a mastermind, as well, young lady.”

“You knew what you were doing!” Nastassia shot back, inching back with the dazed Swan. “You knew you were taking advantage of me, didn’t you?!”

“And you were clueless?” He continued forth, reaching out towards her chin to which she turned away. “Don’t act so innocent. You believed in my truths, did you not? How are your beliefs and loyalty my cruelty? You know these are not good people, you know you can trust me, can’t you? What has gotten into you, darling Nastassia?”

“This whole fight… this whole journey… You were so keen to throw anyone away the moment they failed you or irritated you, while they’ve stuck together this whole time. Through their trials and tribulations… Even in their lowest points, they stuck together, and now they find themselves here in danger. And what have I seen from you?” Her voice went lower, gazing down at her shuffling feet. “I see you let countless accomplices die and suffer because they failed their missions… I watch you berate your brother and let him die… Are you even capable of sympathy, Mr. Carsmile? I can’t believe I ever trusted in you…”

“Hmph…” He was taken aback, bitter and shocked. “That shows what you truly know, I suppose. A fan and accomplice is supposed to be loyal, no? Those young oafs weren’t loyal. Scampering off with their tails between their legs the moment things looked scary. You really want to falter now?”

“I’m not faltering. I’m done.” She pushed him away, huffing, “I’m not letting you use me anymore.”

“Oh, Nastassia, my dear… I can’t believe I ever laid trust in you. You played your cards well, but I can see you’re another clueless child. But, Mr. DeMarco…” He drew close to the younger man, grabbing his collar “Surely, you’re still on my side?”

“I… I… Uh…” He looked to his friend nervously, who shook her head with plea, “Wh-What’s happening…?”

“Get your hands off of him!” She grabbed Swan’s arm, trying to tug him back, “You can’t trust him anymore, Swan!”

“Yes you can, can’t you? Remember our deal… you help me kill these idiots and you’re set for life, all your past mistakes forgotten from the world. You won’t have to live with your mother for the rest of your life, a fresh life to lead… Remember…?”

“Eheh… Uh… Um…” He looked around nervously, trying to shake him off. He spotted the group he was supposedly against, grouped up in a planning conversation. Though he noted a missing key figure. “Where…”

“UTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUHA!” An amplified screech was finally heard as hands wrapped around Mok’s neck, tugging him back then throwing him into Swan. They both grabbed onto their ears while the elder tried to scamper up, only to be kicked back down once more.

“YOU’RE LOSING YOUR TEAM! YOU BETTER GIVE UP NOW IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE! ...BASTARD!”

“YOU PESTILENT BOY!” He yelled back, hardly managing to hear anymore. “WHAT HAVE YOU! SWAN DEMARCO, DO YOU PROMISE TO KEEP YOUR LOYALTY WITH ME?!”

“I-I don’t know!” Swan cried out in a panic, wincing at his voice, “Why are you yelling?!”

“OH FORGET IT! YOU’RE ONLY GOOD FOR ONE THING ANYWAYS!” Mok’s face contorted in anger as he grabbed the younger man, yanking him towards him as he smashed his lips into his. “I no longer need any of you… I am better off alone…”

“Ah, shit…” Swan muttered, being dropped as he tried to focus in to control his stand, his mind rushing in his haze. “Fuck, fuck…”

“It’s too late now boy. It’s already beginning…” He said with quiet confidence as the changes were instantaneous, Swan too jarred for proper control. The elder man stepped back as he grew taller and thinner, his face becoming hollow with prominent cheekbones, his nose decaying away as he smiled. The only other obvious bodily change was his height as his clothes transformed with him, essentially fusing in with his stands attire. He grew into a deep red-violet gown with golden trims, drooping sleeves, and a long skirt that hid all but his gloved and scrawny hands. A belt fastened in the middle, three tiers of silk with 8 golden balls attached with varying glowing hues, all mended of their previous damage. His mask formed into a hat identical to his stands, the same veil falling over his eyes which were hidden for a second before a yellow glow emitted from his sockets. He grew into his transformation smoothly, a vile grin as he towered them all at 8 feet.

He was monstrous. He was grotesque. He struck fear and disgust into those who watched on. To himself, he was finally the power he believed himself meant to be. In reality, he became the monstrosity that was waiting to erupt over years of deluded rage. He was a nightmare.

“No… No no no… you COWARD!” Hiroshi cried out, immediately rushing out to hit against the skirt of his gown. It simply swayed with Mok’s laughter as he spun around, grasping onto an orb with contempt in his eyes.

“Coward? You were the ones who wanted to run away. I simply used my surroundings to my advantage.”

“I DIDN’T WANT TO RUN! You’re a predictable old and washed up freak, like it wasn’t obvious you’d try to fight back with someone else's strengths?!”

“Why, this strength is all my own! Immense power compared to your dainty little self.”

“My…. That’s it. That’s it! Okay, fine. That strength is all your own? That’s alright.” Hiroshi stomped towards Swan, waving his arms around hysterically. He grabbed the trembling and confused young man by his shoulders, eyeing him with disgust. He quickly wiped the man's lips off with the back of his hand, promptly kissing him in return. “Two can play at that game, then! I’ll gladly use my strengths here.”

“Hmph. This ought to be entertaining.”

“Uhhhuhhh… fuck…” Swan slid his hands through his hair as he flustered, backing into Nastassia. She wrapped her arms around him, chin on his shoulders.

“We need to help them... Do you think you can get this to play out in Hiroshi’s advantage?”

“I don’t know… I’m so lost… what the hell is happening?! What did I miss?”

“We’ll discuss this when its over, but I’m done with Carsmile. We can’t help him anymore. He’s thrown us all away.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“Please just trust me. Once I tell you what happened, you’ll understand. Just follow my lead.”

“Shit… Well…” He focused in, helping to speed up Hiroshi’s transformation. “Fine, fine… fuck… This is gonna hurt, Hiroshi!” He grinned to the disgruntled singer, still unsure of the sudden side switch. A similar transition followed suit, Hiroshi’s transformation much more delicate. He grew taller as well, though he found his legs transforming to wisps of smoke and fog, a ghostly aura to him. His clothes fused to his stand’s design, what appeared to be a piano belt combined with a music note suit jacket. His hair grew longer, resembling his fathers, albeit curlier. He had a blue glow to him as visor sunglasses wrapped around his eyes, only one being visible as the other was covered up by a star pattern. Unlike Mok, he was more ethereal and beautiful, a determination and sincerity to him. He was like a dream, a fitting contrast to his opponent.

“Are you finally prepared, Mr. Saei? Do you think you’re capable now?”

“I will always be more than you think, Mok. It’s even now. We know your tricks. Are you ready to flounder around because you’re too full of yourself to accept help?”

“I don’t need the help of failures.”

“Ironic.” Hiroshi threw a taunting smirk. “Fine by me,” He turned around, floating to his allies, “Then I will be using my ‘surroundings’ to my advantage.” He knelt to them, everyone already grouping in ideas. Mok’s lips twitched with a huff.

“Fine… You’ll see. Take your time, your pitiful group isn’t quite ready for me yet. It’s been quite clear.” He gripped his newfound orbs as thoughts float around his mind, “Consider this the calm before the storm…” He left off to himself, recovering however much he needed from the previous bout. As he tuned the group out, he took note of a new orb, glowing bronze in hand. As he tested it against himself, he nodded to himself with satisfaction… Yes, perhaps he will prevail... What more could there be to singing, anyways?


	49. Chamber of Reflections - Part 4

The long-haired man awoke to the smell of coffee and the crackling of the fireplace, rising gently as he propped himself against the headboard. He noted a utility cart with varied medical equipment by his side as he heard a gasp, a hand gingerly grasping his arm in the dimly lit room. He could see Dr. John, relieved with some tears in his eyes.

“You’re alive!” He spoke with a soft excitement, “Oh, thank goodness…”

“What? Of course I am… what’s wrong…?”

“Tanx, he said… He said you mutated thanks to Carsmile!” He shifted, working himself up with the thought, “Tanx used his stand on you when you attacked him like that! He- We were mortified!”

“Oh, oh no…. Is he okay?! Where is he?”

“I… I hope he’s okay. Are you alright?”

“What do you mean you hope he is?! Where is he?” He threw his blankets off, sitting on the edge of the bed, “TANX?!”

“I- he-” Dr. John cupped his cheek with his hand, looking to the ground, “He felt so guilty and betrayed, he was so terrified, he… He went to fight Carsmile with the others!”

“He…” Dr. Dog went quiet, still keeping a calm demeanor, bugged eyes saying otherwise. “It’s…. It’s okay, okay. I’m sure he’s fine.” He slowly got up, pacing towards the door as he grabbed his jacket.

“And where are you going?”

“Somewhere…” He slid out, feeling his pockets for his keys.

“And what’s that somewhere?” Dr. John caught up with him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he slowed down briefly.

“A, uh- Ah… You already know, honey. I have to go.” He pecked his husband’s forehead, now out the front door, “I love you.”

“I- wait, we don’t know the long term effects of the-”

He was cut off by the white sedan speeding down the wet street. He gave a breathy chuckle as he waved it off.

“I love you too…”

\---

“So how is he…?” Billy tapped Tanx’s shoulder nervously, who looked back to him. Michael was now cleaned up, bandaged with his wound compressed by Aladdin’s cape once more. His eyes were closed as Tanx propped him up.

“Weak, I guess. All I know is that we have to get back down to them.”

“Are we just going to leave him here?”

“Hmm… As safe as it might be for the time being, if Mok notices he’s gone he might try something. He seemed to be going for a kill, and he’ll eventually notice he’s missing… I suppose we can put him back where he was on the stairs, he might still think he’s bleeding as badly as before.”

“Okay… I hope he hasn’t noticed us missing yet.”

“Right, he’s probably too focused on Hiroshi…” Billy bit his lip, worried for his friend. “Let’s go already.”

“Already ahead of you,” Tanx had Michael in his arms, “Grab a towel or two in case he bleeds through. I’ll stay in the back, I think I’m the last of Mok’s worries right now. I’ll come in when you guys need me.”

“Got it, got it, okay.” They quickly and quietly head off, Billy checking around for safety. The two lie him down in his original spot, a blue mist trickling into the area. Both looked up curiously, gasps elicited by the sight ahead.

“What is that…. Is it…?” Billy’s eyes glistened, moving forward with curiosity.

“They really did it...” Tanx followed with hesitance, recognizing Hiroshi’s face, and Mok’s mutated figure turned from them in the background.

“H-Hiroshi?!” Billy finally caught up, just far enough from the ethereal blue figure. He smiled, nodding and leaning down to him.

“Yes… Ha, hard to believe I have to lean down now. Where were you two?!”

“Helping out Michael, uh…” He caught Mok, stiff in the corner, a faint pink glow in his area, “What is… he doing?”

“He doesn’t need us anymore,” Nastassia said in an exasperated tone, “Don’t worry about it.”

“There was… a scuffle. They’re with us now, though, if that’s not obvious."

"Yeah, you could call it that." Nastassia huffed, Swan sheepishly grinning as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Ah...Okay… But uh, again, what's happening with uh…" He looked Hiroshi up and down, "All this?"

"Mok decided to play dirty, so I did as well. I'm not sure where to go from here, though…"

"Well, your stand plays off vibrations, so with you in this form you should have more power. Some ability strong enough to even defeat him…" Nastassia went along in planning.

"You think?"

"My stand is meant to bring out the strongest of your ability, and Stassia here is super smart! She knows what she's talking about. " Swan rubbed her shoulder with an awkward sense of pride.

"Not now, Swan… Anyways, yes, that's what his stand does. Now, vibrations have a lot of obvious effects, but with your size now combined with your mutation, I have two suspicions on what you may be able to do now."

"Which would be…?" Katsumi tapped her foot.

“Well... Based upon what vibrations can do… Three things come to mind. He could, obviously, create some kind of pseudo-earthquake, if not just vibrate Mok himself to the point of destroying his nerves. Fast enough vibrations could also create fire or even electricity… If you manage to, say, play off the nerves with that… I don’t know how you’d do it, but it’s possible to get some kind of control of him. Though these require a lot of power, I'm sure you’ve unlocked something that can amplify your sound to lethal levels.”

"Yeah, and we know his weaknesses well!"

"I guess, but he's a little unpredictable in this form…"

"If this stand is so powerful, shouldn't we all mutate then? Unless you're being sneaky." Katsumi crossed her arms, looking down at the two.

"Well, hmm…" Nastassia scanned everyone up and down, "I guess if anyone wanted, they could, but it's not a painless process. Besides, with say, you, Ms. Matsuo, it could get a little too dangerous. Your powers are balanced out to a strong enough bomb to destroy what you want, but with Swan's stand, you may hurt others."

"Hmf. Makes enough sense."

"Would anyone else be helpful to mutate?" Aladdin chimed in with genuine curiosity.

"To be honest, Hiroshi might just be enough. I think… Mr. Gitli would be better with it, and Mrs. Saei was, too. Billy could as well, but… This all depends on the game plan. If…" She winced, looking over, "If Michael wasn't hit so soon, he could probably end him with Swan's mutations."

"Of course…" Aladdin smacked his palm to his forehead, "I can't believe I let him…"

"It wasn't your fault…" Madiha put her hands on her brother’s shoulders.

"Yeah, even I didn't expect that. He's still kind of pined for Michael anyway, in some nostalgic kind of way… I thought he'd keep him safe. I guess he was too bitter, I'll never really know…" Nastassia reassured.

"Let's...not talk about the past. We have to get this over with as soon as we can. We can't lose him."

"I get it… Say, maybe… Young man, maybe I'll let you have that kiss." Madiha waltzed over to Swan, "My ability is easy to avoid otherwise, but if I can get right on him…"

"Hey, yeah! You and Hiroshi all powered up could stun him enough to get a good attack in." Billy nodded his head, "Hey, what do you think I can do mutated?"

"Best bet is that your limits are just gone. You could grab him miles away if you wanted, and then some. I can see its advantages if it comes down to it, but remember, the transformation can be painful."

"Yeah, and, ha, it gets a little straining on me, but I guess…" He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Madiha, "I could maybe handle it, and you guys would have complete control over yourselves. Maybe I can think of a way to-"

Madiha held a hand up to him, shaking her head as she moved on forward. She got on with the process, pulling the young man in and preparing herself for the transformation. She reverted to her metallic state, exhaling as she stood taller with Hiroshi.

"Ahh..hauh…"

"We don't have a lot of time to waste, maybe I can go in and try and uncover whatever abilities I might have left."

"Yes, yes, I was thinking…"

"If you guys stun him, it could be enough time to get him with a bomb." Katsumi smirked, bringing out her stand, "In the meantime, I can still try to barrage him."

"And I could use my stand too. I already got him a few times, but I'm sure it’s gone while he's mutated like that… What will we do about that anyway?"

"I uh, don't know how to deactivate my stand myself…."

"We kind of have to knock him out when we get Carsmile at a weak spot…"

"I could help with that." Tanx uttered finally, "We should really get on with this, though. I can stay hidden and try to hit him when he's in the open. But, considering my dad…" He winced at the memories, "He… I don't know if it'll be working after the fact. I don't have all the information."

"Whatever we can do to weaken him will be great, now let's go!"

_Thunnnnnnnnnnnnnblebleble_

"Eh….?"

"LOOK OUT!"

A barrage of orbs of differing hues flew towards them, rolling and flying past them. They weren't too hard to dodge, especially with floating companions grabbing allies out of the way.

"Are you finally ready? You know you're not too quiet, right?" Mok spoke in a gratingly paranormal voice, a bony hand grasped strongly on an orb. "I don't have many limits, either. You should be careful, you know, especially with my new ability."

"You… UTAAAU!" Hiroshi swung forward, trying a new tune to test his ability. Mok tried to smash an orb into his cheek, only to be clocked in the jaw. "MADIHA!"

"Ah!" She charged forward, attempting to claw forward. The orb in Mok's hand changed hues, smashing into Madiha's own as she recoiled, shaking it off. He managed to slide away, hovering above.

"I'm aware of your ability, so this is fair, isn't it? You can only get me if you put your hands on me, quite fair really."

"Ergh…"

"Ignore him, Madiha, this is all his ability can do. Just avoid whenever you can."

"Right, right… HEY!" She tried to swipe forward as Mok shoved her aside, almost like a child.

"I have my physical abilities, too. I'm playing it as fair as you're wanting." Mok chuckled, hovering away, "There's not much you can do to stop me, you know."

"Maybe I can't, and maybe Madiha can't. Not alone."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You snark!" Hiroshi scoffed, swinging at Mok's head. He hit, Mok gagging as he pulled back, grasping at his orbs while Hiroshi went back to distancing. Meanwhile, the others were left staring, Aladdin antsy with his mind in other places.

"Swan…" He pulled the man back, nervously looking back. "Do you think it's possible to...try…" He motioned back to Michael. "Please …"

"Uh...Stassia…?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think my stand could help Michael at all….?"

"Hmm… I don't know his status, but…" She stepped forward, up the stairs as she looked over Michael, "I'm not too well versed on medical stuff… but maybe….?" She puffed her cheeks, stepping back. "If you really want to try, maybe. But the pain might be worse for him…?"

"As long as he has a chance… Michael….?" Aladdin knelt beside him, holding his hand. It was still warm, a twitch at his touch. "Please stay with us…."

"Hoo boy… Okay…" Swan finally got down, hesitantly kissing him. He stepped back. watching to find very little change. A transformation was happening, but it wasn't helping much.

"Mmmhnn…" Michael groaned in pain, body near spasming as he resembled his stand. Then, silence. Sign of life, but otherwise nothing. Aladdin exhaled, a teardrop by his love.

"I...I'm sorry, I…"

"It's… the best we can do for now. I just- I gotta help them."

"Wait, Mr. Saei-" Nastassia grabbed the back of his shirt, garnering his attention, "Come here-"

"What is "

She motioned him down closer to her, him complying.

"Mok's orbs… I can see them being taken from his waist… try and break them when he's not paying attention. It's the best we can do for now." Her voice was low.

“How would we get away with that?” Billy asked, eyeing the skeletal figure, “I mean, we saw him when he was not buffed up, and now, boom! Ball barrage!”

“Well okay first don’t call it a ball barrage, please.”

“Why?”

“That sounds… weird.” Nastassia looked away, adjusting her glasses, “But anyways, your stands! While they’re distracting him, use your stands to get them and destroy them!”

“We can combine our stands, too…” Tanx stroked his chin, aiming his stand, “Alone, at least once, I can…” He squinted, sticking out his chin as Lisztomania fired. It smashed into an orb that glowed green, crumbling to bits as it shrunk into itself. Mok twitched, moving away with his fight as the other two tried to corner him. “See?”

“Oh…! Hey, nice one!”

“Thanks… I think if you can use your stand and get one of his orbs detached and in midair, he may not notice as much and I can aim better… I’d love to hit him, but I don’t think my stand would help too much since he’d go back to normal once Swan falls asleep.”

“Eheh, yeah…”

“So wait, I guess this means Billy’s kind of our key player? If you got those orbs out, I could also secure my bombs on them. Aladdin, you could crack them, too.”

“That should work perfectly with those two mid-fight… One by one, his only weapons disappearing. Though I’m sure he’ll notice at some point. He may get full of himself, but he seems to get back to his twisted senses eventually…” Aladdin pondered.

“Well, what are you guys waiting for? Hey…” Nastassia glanced up the stairs, “That first landing… Whenever Carsmile gets close enough we can try our plans out. If we’re too close he’s definitely going to notice sooner than later.”

“I gotta stick near Hiroshi, even if he’s some mutant now… The least I can do is help. As well as Madiha, we can still figure out some plans together… But that's enough talk, we gotta go wherever we’re going!” Katsumi caught the fight out the side of her eye, noting it stagnating constantly. They were all powered up, aware of each other's dangers, though something seemed off. She noted an orb that was glowing pink in his hand, otherwise reaching for orbs around his waist. Hiroshi and Madiha seemed to be barely trying, almost in some sort of trance.“That’s it…” She mumbled, finally dashing forward with a red bomb in hand, chucking it towards Mok's waist.

“ERGH!” He swayed aside, gripping his side. He pulled back his pink orb, his opponents seemingly following its glow as he locked eyes with Katsumi. He tossed it forward, aimed directly for the woman’s head. She tried to dodge before Billy was quick to jump in front of her, slamming his bat into the orb. It cracked on impact, landing right next to Mok as Hiroshi and Madiha seemed to shake out of it.

“You love to screw things up a lot, don’t you?” Mok growled.

“Guess it’s what I do best.” Billy chuckled, propping the bat on his shoulder. “There’s only so much a glass ball can take, huh?”

“I suppose that’s fair when you’re expecting it,” Mok simpered, clutching something behind his back, “But I wouldn’t get so cocky now. None of you know what I have in store.”

“Please, you’re a one-trick pony!” Hiroshi chimed in, rolling his eyes. “Without a stand, you’d probably be dead by now.”

“I could say the same for you, but that doesn’t matter now… Soon it’ll be like you never existed at all!” He charged forward, slamming an orb of bronze against Hiroshi’s head. He grimaced, shoving him away with a melodic shriek, anything to attack before he could be weakened. He quickly became perplexed as everything seemed the same.

“A fakeout? Is that really what it's come to?” He teased, shoving down an unnerved feeling as his arms began to wobble.

“If you’d like to call it that, be my guest.” He simpered while the others hesitated, eyeing him as well.

“Whatever, we don’t have time for this! Ah!” He tried to begin a new duet, only to find his surroundings brighter. Billy ran forward as he glowed brighter and brighter, trying to pull him away from Mok while he continued his song. Suddenly, a burst of light filled the room, Hiroshi having vanished.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He screamed out, feeling around the ground. ‘Hi… He… Wait…” His mind fogged, getting back up, “What… There was someone… There was someone there, wasn’t there?”

“I… I don’t know! But we need to get out of here! Whatever he’s doing, you gotta be stronger than him!” Madiha urged him on, a little confused herself.

“Yeah, I’m ready to get this over with, “ Katsumi held two bombs in hand, “‘We gotta take down one shrimpy old man if you guys want the other!”

“Hey!” Aladdin pouted, “Let go of your gripes for a minute, will you?”

“Yes, please, it’s such a drag when you could be proving yourselves to me.” Mok yawned, a new orb in hand as he bounced it up and down.

\---

“Huh…?” Hiroshi rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the darkness around him. “Guys?” He floated around what appeared to be a void, a soft glow not too far away. He felt cold as he tried to take in what was happening, approaching the light source as he pondered.

“He didn’t… did he? He didn’t want me dead… I can’t be…” He mumbled to himself, approaching the light. He could slowly make out something… lightning strikes lighting everything up occasionally, the dimly lit mansion ahead of the slightly obscured view… Where in the world was he? He got closer, seeing the mutated Madiha right in front of him as she swiped forward. He yelped, trying to dodge as he felt motion around him. He heard a chuckle, looking back to watch a skeletal arm swing towards her with an orb. She barely dodged, Katsumi now joining her with a ring in hand. He could see two hands now wielding orbs, leading on the fight.

“Am I…? I… Uh…” He puffed his cheeks, crossing his arms, “There’s no way I’m inside his mind, am I? Can I…” He moved forward, walking ahead until he finally ran into a barrier.

“GUYS! HELP!” He banged against the presumed wall, hoping to make some kind of ruckus. No one seemed to notice, all he received was a twitch of the eye as the fight continued rather slowly. He shifted his lips, tapping his chin. He swung again, delivering a blow to his one view of the outside. Another shutter of light occurred, a hand rubbing against one side.

“How is this possible…? This couldn’t be his mind…” He looked around to the nothingness, “Though I guess he could be pretty brainless…” He chuckled to himself, waving his hands, “No, no, this is serious… Wherever I am, at least I can still do something. But can he hurt me? Do they know where I am? They don’t seem to be phased by my absence.” He frowned, taking in the thought. He knew of his previous abilities, have they all combined into one orb now? Does he even exist? Faintly, he must, otherwise, Mok wouldn’t feel those hits from the inside... “Wait a second…” He cleared his throat, singing the first tune he discovered, high pitched and more amplified in his new form. He noted a twitch as he continued, hands raising and moving beside presumably his head, grumbling and holding back pained grunts. He could see an orange glow off from the side, vision towards the ground as he hit it against his head, something futile about the whole ordeal. He finally caught the bronze orb in this lowered view, lifting it until he could hear a crackling and a shatter.

“You…! My…!”

“I don’t know what's going on with you, but you sure seem to be struggling now. Almost like something eating you up inside. You’re not feeling too great, are you?” He could hear Aladdin, vision changing between the shattered hearing orb and the one grasped in hiding.

“That’s alright, truly. You haven’t a clue what you’re getting into here!” He was nonchalant, face to face with a smirking Aladdin. A hand came into view, tapping his chin as he hid the ball in his sleeve. His opponent seemed leary, stepping back, only to be lunged at by Mok, the orb smashed into his forehead as a faint glow was seen, Aladdin completely unaware.

“Guys… Whatever that was…” He spoke nervously, testing out whatever was just done to him, knowing he could still be perceived, “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but keep -” His eyes widened as everything went bright, “KEEP FIGHTING! NOW! DON’T STOP! DON’T FORGET WHY-” He finally phased out in a burst of light, a glow now behind Hiroshi. He turned around slowly, the figure dimming down quite fast.

“YOU CAME ALL… This way…” Aladdin similarly rubbed his eyes, wearily walking about, catching Hiroshi’s figure in the faint light. “Who is that… Where am I?”

“Dad…. DAD!” He ran to him, knelt, and squeezed him like a child. The older man looked down, quite perplexed as he patted his head.

“Who are…” He locked eyes with him, gasping, “Wait… Hiroshi… Oh, god…” He wrapped around him tightly, “I… Oh, fuck…”

“What was happening out there?”

“He was pained, confused… We were all confused… But I guess that’s his goal - But that’s not important right now. We’re in serious trouble!”

“Really now?” Hiroshi raised his brow, shaking his head.

“Just because I wasn’t around to receive that kind of moody behavior doesn’t mean you can start now! I mean, look at us right now. Hiroshi, we completely forgot you existed. They’re forgetting me- Look!” He pointed out, finding them to be perplexed.

“Why are we even here…?” Katsumi was perplexed, but focused, “Somethings wrong here..”

“You can go away now.” Mok crossed his arms, “It’s no business of yours.”

“No, remember! He’s the brother of that creepo! He’s getting him in on his freakish little plans…!” Madiha tried to scrounge for reasoning.

“Uh…” Billy was heard, “Man... No, no! We’re all here for something, somebody… I swear…”

“Who are you…?”

“Huh?! I’m Billy…”

“It doesn’t look too pretty out there….” Hiroshi bit his lip, crossing his arm, “At least Billy has some kind of grasp…”

“Wait, he’s onto something… I think… There is someone, yeah… There’s no way we’d have to fight all these people just to be lured into some creep’s trap.” Katsumi nodded, stepping back, “What the hell's your game?”

“Hmm… Nothing…” Mok floated off, acting aloof but on guard.

“Hmm…There’s a chance. Hiroshi, listen to me. There was a man he and I once knew, apparently, his name I don’t quite remember… Mok took pleasure in telling me the story of how he made him completely vanish from the world's memory, making him disappear limb by limb. I don’t know what this orb can fully do, but I’m afraid we may be trapped and forgotten if they don’t destroy whatever the hell it is. But, maybe he’s biting off more than he can chew, they seem to be getting some kind of memory back…” Aladdin tapped his chin, nodding, “I guess we just have to watch and wait.”

“Not entirely…” Hiroshi grinned, bringing out the same tune from before, seemingly causing Mok more pain than before.

“Is he bleeding…?” Billy asked from afar.

“What the hell…”

“Oh, I see…” Aladdin chuckled, “There is nothing better than his shitty plans backfiring…”

“Yeah, yeah, anyways, we can get him from in here! They’ll notice something’s up… and maybe remember us. But better yet, they’ll be able to defeat him, I hope!”

“Nastassia!” They were interrupted by Mok’s lowered but snippy voice, “What is happening here?”

“I... I don’t know! Nor do I care!”

“I got rid of those blasted Saei’s, but now I’m bleeding out of my orifices! What’s the meaning of this?!”

“Why would I tell you! I said I’m not helping you, besides, Madiha’s right there!”

“I’m talking about Aladdin and Hiroshi! Swan, is this a side effect of your stand?!”

“N-No?! I don’t think so! Huhh...”

“Keep going Hiroshi! You have other abilities, right?”

“Of course. I’ll try more, but you try and help too!”

“Got it, got it… I don’t know how this is gonna work out, though.” He shrugged, placing his hands on the clear barrier as Hiroshi began a soft tone. Cracks began to form while Mok squinted, seeming to lose his focus on Nastassia and Swan. “Hiroshi, look…”

“Ahhh..” He continued, seeing his ability in action, Mok’s vision essentially tripling, although a bit spotty. “So that’s how it looks… This could work… Maybe.”

“Forget it…” Mok shook his head, turning back to his three opponents, staggering. He tried to focus in, swearing he could see an orb mid-air, something flying by in a blur. A shatter was heard, eyes widening as he could feel an ache around his nose. “What…”

“Pretty damn ballsy, huh!” Billy was vaguely seen, something in his grip. “Nice work!”

Madiha’s voice was then somewhat heard amongst the ringing, senses too distorted to quite make out what was being said, though they could see her waving not too long after. Mok pouted, charging forward with a bare fist, missing completely. He was met with laughter, someone pulling him back by his neck.

“This is perfect… Hiroshi, can you try anything else? I can only do so much…”

“Don’t worry, dad.” He nodded, watching Mok get tossed back. He hummed to himself, initially emitting strange and ethereal sounds, only distracted as he heard his father gasp. He looked around him, clones of himself filling the void. “Woah…”

“That… That must be that amplifying thing Nastassia talked about! What are you waiting for? Try it out!”

“Calm down, calm down….” He thought to himself for a moment, now humming to himself, his clones following. He shifted his lips, clearly focused in as he kept on, some clones beginning to harmonize with a different tune. He tried distorting the voices further, creating a discordant sound that rang through the area. Things began to feel warm, electric shocks here and there. Mok was heard breathing a little harder, yelping as more sparks flew.

“Is he.. Smoking?” Madiha was heard, her blurred figure leaning in for a closer look, “It smells like something’s burning…”

“N-no…” Mok trembled, Hiroshi’s choir growing louder, Mok’s limbs becoming erratic. Hiroshi smirked, catching on quickly to just what he could do. Mok, on the other hand, was grumbling, clearly frustrated. He seemed to grab at his torso, pained, floating upwards. He raised his arms above the rest, orbs materializing in his grip.

“That’s it, THAT’S IT! YOU ALL COULD’VE LEFT AND SURVIVED! OUT, OUT WITH YOU ALL!” He boomed, though his voice was flooded out by ringing as he barraged the group with orbs. The scene was hard to make out, though they could sense the chaos that must’ve been happening. The view was brighter now, the multiple hues filling the room.

“N-No! That.. coward!” He gasped, clearing his throat, “If he wants to play it that way… STARMAN: ENCORE!” He sang a ferocious tone, astray from his choir as the effects followed swiftly. Gasps and muffled cries could be heard, fear rising in the room, completely unbeknownst to what was actually happening. Mok could be heard whimpering slightly, trying to keep up his attack until he finally faltered. He stumbled to the ground, multiple parts of his body bruising. Scurrying to reverse the effects of his orbs on himself.

“Damn it all!” He cried, backing up until he felt a piercing scratch around his back area, his mind fogging immediately. “Huhh… No, NO!” He fell back, his throat grasped by what could only be Katsumi’s iron grip.

“Perfect… Dad, keep going!” Hiroshi grinned, getting his footing on just what he could do. He harmonized a new tune that was spiteful, screeching, angry, and powerful. He was focused in, trying to concentrate as much on the blurring screen in front of him.“NO MORE OF THIS!”

Mok groaned as the taller woman strangled him, a tingling sensation coursing throughout his body. Katsumi finally let go, slamming him forward. He was then brought midair, frozen as he looked around in a panic, his senses becoming near overwhelmed. He felt a smash against his head, a blurry Billy seen around him before he was suddenly surging forward, out of everyone's grasp. Mok landed to the ground, perplexed as he kept himself there, grabbing his orbs.

“B… Billy…”

“Eh?!”

“Pla…y… Ball…” His mouth seemed forced into a grin, stuttering through grit teeth as he tossed an orb forward to Billy who hit it into the wall. The young man looked back at him, scratching his head.

“I guess he finally snapped…” Katsumi mumbled, another ring materializing. “Great!”

“Kah, kaha! GREAT! Great… hit!” Mok’s eyes bulged, his speech strained like the strings of a taut bow. He grabbed two more orbs, throwing them on the ground as his body grew warmer. A musky though sweet odor began to drift around the room, his vision was fogging up as steam seemed to release from him. The view for Hiroshi and Aladdin was too murky to make anything out, though they could tell the faint figures were moving away. The stench began to fill the void, Aladdin covered his nose as Hiroshi went on, making Mok twitch erratically, tossing the orbs at anything hard as things grew hotter and hotter. The last orb finally appeared in his hand, Mok making his hardest struggle yet.

“GET OUT… GET OUT OF HERE… I’M TAKING YOU ALL …. OUT!” Mok grasped the orb hard, his limbs burning and twitching as he tried his best to aim. He began to fight with himself, a free hand on his neck, clawing and grasping, pushing him back into the statue of Haruomi. The older man gagged, holding his weapon back, overheating, flustering, attacked by his other hand. His senses finally went null, his last orb falling to the ground.

**_CRSH_ **

“Hiroshi… Aladdin…!”

It shattered into pieces, Mok faling into a panic as he began to go into shock. His arms fell to his sides, body toppling into the cement statue.

“No…”

“You kind of had it coming for such a stupid plan.” Hiroshi was finally heard once again by the others, smirking as he came face to face with Mok. His clones were nowhere to be seen, only Aladdin by his side.

“You little pest…”

“Face it, you weren’t meant to win this one. You can’t always get what you want in life, you know.”

“I’ve lived long enough to realize that truth, young man.” He tried to get back up, everything numbing as his body still boiled from the inside. “Why… Why do you even bother with all this? Surely you realize your father’s using you.”

“And surely you realize this is futile?” Hiroshi clenched his fist, getting closer.

“Your father abandoned you this whole time, and only gives you the slightest attention when you’re his last hope… He’s going to leave you again, Hiroshi. This is your last chance.”

“This is pathetic.”

“Your whole attempt is pathetic. You’re all wasting your lives for a feeble old man who’s only using you.”

“Get bent, why don’t you?” Hiroshi’s voice distorted as he crossed his arms.

**_Vrmmmmmmmm_ **

“What….?”

**_Vrrrrrrm_ **

**_“_** Mok…” The young man’s face began to morph, melting away into someone else, a familiar face Mok had not seen in years. Her downturned eyes were much like his own, though she was sickly pale, brunette bun and pink dress completely drenched. His surroundings began to morph into the old theatre he had spent most of his days at, dilapidated and damaged by fire.

“No… What are you…”

“Mok…” The voice of his mother echoed through the old, burnt stage where she too once worked. Her face one of deep disdain, a look she had only ever given to the likes of Carlotta. “I can’t believe this is what you’ve grown into…”

“Mamon….” He shifted from side to side, uneased as he felt heat surround him, the setting became hellish. Metal beams began to creak, the wood around him rickety and fragile, scorched as flames surrounded him.

“A pathetic, spiteful, sexist curmudgeon…I thought you’d be better than this. Someone mature and wise. And I see you become this…? Maybe it was best I died before having to see such a disgusting spiral. A terrible husband, a terrible partner, a terrible friend… You couldn’t even be a decent father.”

“N-No, mamon, you don’t understand, that h-”

**_SMACK_ **

He spun from the force of the hit, now facing the statue of his son, standing erect on the stage…. No, something was off.The cement base lay still on the floorboards, threatening to snap them with its weight; the statue, however, stepped towards him… Mok looked up, seeing the disfigured face of his son. He was scorched, hair a mess, bloodshot golden eyes filled with a certain rage. His clothes were torn and he was generally disheveled as he leaned forward, resting a scorched hand on his chin.

“By God, what’s happening…”

“Papa…”

“No, no…..You can’t be...”

“Why….” He reached forward, the heat distorting his face further, skin bubbling and burning, “You went after him…. You killed my mom…. You want to kill everyone important to me… Stop, stop…”

“They’re not good people, my s-”

“YOU’RE not good…” His face melted away, muscle and bones appearing beneath ruined flesh, “There was a reason I stopped coming around… A reason things were so miserable around you… Maybe if you were better, I would still be alive….” As he quieted down, the scaffolding began to fall around him, the area shaking, walls and ceiling filling with cracks.

“STOP!” He turned away with a scream, covering his face. The heat seemed to calm down a bit, disaster slowing down as he felt a gentle, soft touch on his shoulder. He slowly peaked out from behind his hands, trembling from an emotion he was not sure of. His deceased wife stood in front of him, looking near unchanged, minus a massive gash on her head. Her brunette hair was styled the same as ever, green dress drenched with blood. Atop her head was a bloodied, thorny crown, a prop Mok recognized immediately. She pulled back, arms crossed as she tilted her head up.He realized they were now transported to his old dressing room, Mok cowering by the table where he killed her.

“You…”

“Oh, honey…” She smiled with a cruel warmth, extending her clenched fingers out towards him. “You always had this coming…”

“What….”

She chuckled as she placed her hand on his face, a sudden hard grasp broke his daze as he flailed about, trying to push her back as her nails dug into his face. Her force drew blood, dripping into his eyes, vision going red. He could see her other arm raised behind her, aiming the crown directly where he hit her all those years ago.

“LET GO YOU FUCKING HARLOT!”

**_THNK_ **

The nightmarish surroundings finally dissipated, Miharu’s face melting back into Hiroshi’s, who stared at him with a sadistic smile. His face was normal again, more alive than ever. He looked around nervously, just catching sight of Swan passing out in the corner of his eye, Tanx hovering over him and staring at the older man. Mok finally felt the burning effects rush onto his normal self, his skin now scorching and peeling away in hard leather bits. He looked back at Hiroshi, making out a sneer as his vision fogged once more.

“Go to hell.”

**_THNK_ **

Hiroshi twisted the older man around, slamming his face into the statue’s base. He gasped with ecstasy as Mok’s head was immediately wounded, blood dripping from his forehead. He grabbed his white hair again, screaming out as he smashed his head into the statue furthermore, almost maniacally.

“UTAU!”

**_THNK_ **

“UTAU!”

**_THNK_ **

“UTAU!”

**_THNK_ **

“UTAAAAU!”

**_THNKTHNKTHNKTHNKTHNKTHNK_ **

He screeched as his stand grabbed on, starting to chip away at the cement, blood now spreading everywhere as Mok grew weak. His flesh was falling off, his face entirely skinned as he continued to burn inside, falling unconscious. The force of the blows were strong, the statue beginning to tremble as he slammed him down one last time, standing up with wild invigoration. He caught his breath, looking at the corpse of the man who tormented them for so long, feeling an emotion near indescribable… It caught up to him as he backed away, the trembling statue now falling atop of him…

**_CRRRRCKBMF_ **

"...."

He lay under the statue, blood pooling around where his limbs were visible. Yes, that was it… Mok Carsmile was dead… Yet, he still felt a rage boil within him, running forth and kicking his corpse, smashing his head in further as he screamed through tears, yelling curses and insults. He went in with punches before being pulled back by Aladdin, who held him close and stroked his head.

“Hiroshi, Hiroshi… It’s over… Please…” He teared up, pulling him away.

“I...I…”

_Scrrrrtch_

“Huh...”

Hiroshi glanced at the toppled statue, noting a figure in green right next to it, hand weakly placed atop it.

“Oh my god… Michael…” He ran to him, knelt beside him. Aladdin caught his breath, right by Hiroshi’s side as he grabbed Michael’s hand.

“Hiroshi… I’m… proud…” He weakly coughed, looking to him with a faint smile.

“We… We have to get you to the hospital! GUYS! Call an ambulance! A taxi! Something!”

“Please…” He feebly agreed, being lifted by Aladdin.

“Uh, I got it!” Billy scrambled away, ushing to the doubled doors.

“Wait, I could get my dad in and have a quick fix, no waits-” Tanx interjected.

“D-do whatever’s fastest! We need to save him before it’s too late!”

“There’s a phone, right h-”

**_SKRRRRRRRRRR BSHHHHh_ **

“HOLY SHIT!” Billy screamed, falling back as a car made itself known amid the destruction. The door swung open, Dr. Dog stepped out, a look of panic in his eyes, though trying to stay calm.

“Tanx. Get in the car… Please.”

“Dad! Dad… Michael- He-”

“Ohhh…” He took in his surroundings as his son ran to him. He wrapped his arms around Tanx as he caught Michael, “Okay, okay. I can only fit so many people in my car, and Marvin is at home… There’s a hospital that’s closer than our home, I think we can make it in time. Tanx, get in the front seat. Aladdin, you get in the back with him- and any other person who wants to make it in.”

“Billy, come with us. If he starts bleeding again or anything you can hold it back again, can’t you?”

“I-I guess-”

“Hurry up!” Dr. Dog was now in the car, tapping the horn.

“Ok, ok!” Billy scrambled into the car, Aladdin carefully getting in with Michael. The car screeched out, zooming down the abandoned neighborhood as Hiroshi was left with his aunts.

“You’ve grown so much…” Katsumi put an arm around him, standing at the gaping hole in the wall. “We should start running to catch up…”

“I can call a taxi at the end of the neighborhood.“ Madiha, back to normal, offered.

“Yeah, I think that’d be best. I’m sure we’re all worn out… after that…”

_Snff… Hic…_

“Oh, kiddo…” She looked down, finding a stone-faced Hiroshi. “Huh…?”

“What is it?” Hiroshi looked to her, then behind. He could see the young private investigator, curled up with her unconscious friend in her arms. She was faced towards the statue, shaking and sniveling “Oh my…”

“The taximan should be here any second… should we get going?”

“You two can go ahead… Give me a second.

“Hiroshi…” Katsumi frowned.

“Just go wait for me.” He turned back, nearing Nastassia.

“Alright. Don’t be too long, please. You need some rest, kid…”

“I know…” He waved them off as he finally knelt by Nastassia, putting a hand on her back. She glanced at him, lips quivering as her eyes welled.

“Why are you staying…”

“Because you’re clearly upset.” Hiroshi spoke warmly, putting an arm around her, “I don’t want you to be left behind.”

“But I- I was the brains behind this whole thing. You know that, don’t you?”

“That may be true, but…” He huffed, “We all make mistakes. And you seem pretty young… I can tell he took advantage of a lot of people. I don’t want you to suffer because of him, too.”

“Mr. Saei…” She wiped away another tear, “I don’t get it…Why would you forgive me?”

“Well, I’m sure you’ve learned I’ve been abandoned in my past,” His voice went softer, “I’ve been hurt, as well... Fooled by someone I thought I could love and trust. It hurts to recover alone.”

She simply nodded, burying her face into Swan’s jacket.

“Listen… Stay around here. Go outside. I doubt this site is any good for you. I have to make sure Michael’s okay, but I’m coming back for you two, sometime today. I’m going to help you.”

“How?”

“We’ll figure it out, but I’m going to make sure both of you get some kind of roof over your heads to clear your minds. I’ll help get you time to just… rest. I don’t want you to have to worry about anything but yourselves. Just stay here and wait… If you trust me.”

“We don’t have anything else to lose…” She sighed, nodding. “Okay.”

“HIROSHI!” They could hear in the far distance, “COME ON!”

“I will come back for you guys, okay?”

“Okay…” She acknowledged him, hugging Swan tightly.

“Stay strong…” He got up, running outside. He paced towards the taxi, hopping in the back. The taxi took off, driving as the rain kept up. Hiroshi leaned against Katsumi, wrapping himself around her as he stared blankly ahead. He thought about the whole journey up to now, his breath rather heavy. It all started with that phone call… a crazy hippie, an irritable somnambulist, a dart-wielding entomologist turned ally, a club going moonwalker, whatever the hell Flea was, an unhinged mother, a traumatized daughter, a deranged bellhop… Hell, it was an arcade cabinet from hell, a nightmarish coma, a vengeful gang and psychic, a murderous fiance, and just about everyone's return as a bunch of mutants in less than 24 hours… He did deserve some rest, but he couldn’t just yet. Michael still loomed over his mind, only able to imagine how much pain and blood loss was happening.

“Please, just let him survive…”

\-----

The two young lovers sat upon a porch, hands gingerly clasping the other’s. They had a sense of melancholy to them, the sun setting with the silence. The taller man finally turned to his partner, sighing softly.

“Michael…”

“....”

“I’m… I’m just so sorry…” He cusped a hand on his lover’s face, “I will never let that happen again... We had so much wine, I didn’t know how to tell her about us…”

“It’s… It’s alright.” Michael sighed, cuddling against him. “We all make mistakes, I suppose,” He flustered heavily, looking to the ground. “As long as you promise to never leave my side again.”

“Across my heart… No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I couldn’t love another soul more.”

“Aladdin…” He smiled, nuzzling his head on his shoulder, “You’re so sweet…”

“But it’s true… I know it, we’ll be together forever, inseparable as usual…” He held his hand in the air, trying to look into the future, “We’ll lead such a beautiful life. Wherever you go, I’ll go. I promise I’ll never leave you behind. I’ll try my best to never let you down again, no matter how much I might screw up.” He gave a charmingly sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I believe it.” Michael chuckled as Aladdin held him tightly, “But you better keep that promise!”

“I promise that I promise!” Aladdin snickered, pecking him on the cheek. Michael returned with a kiss on the lips, allowing themselves to cuddle as the sunset. They could stay together, despite bumps along the way… Besides, it’s been evened out now? Though, he could never have the heart to tell him… maybe one day? No, maybe it was best left unknown. Besides, he probably wouldn’t come across Mok outside of their acting troupes- Maybe one day they’d both part ways from him. Something about him seemed off since the day they broke up, anyway. Yes, this would all be left in the past… Surely. None of it mattered, though. All that’s important now is the future they had together. Together, for an eternity. What could ever separate them now?


	50. End

As they neared the hospital, the rain pattering heavily against the windows as the sun tried to break through the clouds. Hiroshi let quiet tears fall, Katsumi’s arm wrapped around him as she too hid her sadness. Though they could rest now, there was no way worry wouldn’t fill their minds in many aspects. Would Michael be okay? Hell, would THEY be okay? They may seem fine now, but everyone had suffered a lot- especially Katsumi and Billy with their copious amounts of blood loss. How would this end? Only time could tell as they arrived at the clinic, everyone stumbling out in a hurry. They spoke frantically with the nurse at the desk, clearly terrified at Katsumi’s bloody stub of an arm, attempting to get her into the ICU as soon as possible. As she was rushed away, Madiha staying nearby, Hiroshi felt a tap on his shoulder- to his relief, he found Dr. Dog behind him.

“Michael’s doing okay, if you’re wondering. Tanx did a good job tending to his wounds. He told me everything that happened.” He muttered, a welcoming smile on his face. “I can take you to his room, but I should get home with Tanx,” He looked to the waiting room, Tanx fast asleep, “We’ve all had a long night.”

“I understand, uh… Could you please?”

“Of course. Come with me.” He took him back, slowly opening the door, “They said he may be unconscious for a while…” Hiroshi nervously stepped in, where he found Michael in the hospital bed, resting and bandaged up. His vitals seemed alright, a bit weakened, but stable on the monitor. Dr. Dog gave his goodbyes, leaving them be. Hiroshi walked in further to only find Billy sat next to him, who hopped up and hugged the young man.

“Hiroshi…”

“Oh…” He took him in his arms, holding him tight before letting go, looking around, “Where’s Aladdin…?”

“Uh... I, uh....” He scratched the back of his neck, “When he saw Michael after they got him all patched up and all, he kind of freaked out, seeing him like that… I think he was crying- He just… ran… I don’t know where he is.” He spoke with sympathy, hand rested on his shoulder.

“Ah…” He was quiet, an idea of where he could’ve gone, “Well…” He strode forward, a closer glimpse at Michael; he seemed quite at peace. Hiroshi felt his head for a brief second, reeling back and looking out the window.

“Doesn’t seem like it’s clearing up anytime soon, huh? Hey, by the way, where are your aunts…?”

“The ICU… Yeah… Listen, Billy…” He went towards the door, “I’m going to look for Aladdin. I know he didn’t get far on foot in his condition.”

“You’re probably right… Do you want me to come with you, or-”

“No. Stay here. If Michael wakes up, I don’t want him to be alone.”

“Gotcha…” He waved him off, noting him running out a lot like his father. He simpered, sitting down on the windows bench, watching as Hiroshi ran out into the rain, slipping a bit like his old man, determined nonetheless.

The small man stumbled about in the rain, soaked as he neared the old rose garden he was at only hours prior, hearing stifled sobs within. Of course he’d be here. No place better than his haven. He slowed himself down, tiptoeing in, checking behind all the rose bushes until he finally saw his father.

“Dad…”

“S-Son…! I-” He drew his wrist across his eyes, “It’s very rainy, isn’t it?”

“You don’t have to put up a front for me…” Hiroshi sighed, sliding in next to him, “Why did you run here?! You know it would devastate Michael to wake up and not see you.”

“If he wakes up…” Aladdin pouted, his hand dropping onto his other, cupping a dead rose.

“Don’t say that.” Hiroshi bluntly stated, grasping Aladdin’s arm. “He’s doing quite fine, for your information. So why leave?”

“I didn’t- It’s not like I want to desert you guys again, I just…” Tears welled in his eyes, pushing the them away lightly, he continued, “Seeing him like that, all the memories came back from the day I ran away. How I left him behind. How he had to suffer. All because I was so irresponsible. Well…” He huffed, looking down, “I guess that was Mok’s doing. Fueling my damn addictions, making Michael worry so much for me… God, I failed him, didn’t I? I failed you, too…”

“You…” Hiroshi quieted down, resting a bit against his dad, “No… It’s obvious Mok was always trying to screw you over- I guess- I don’t know… You… You weren’t the best…” He glanced to the ground, his heart sinking a bit, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t change…”

“That doesn’t erase what I did.”

“You think I don’t know that? I know I’ll never get back years I could’ve spent with a father. I know you can’t undo the neglect and poor decisions you made… But… We came all this way for you. You’re finally free from him. You can begin anew.”

“I…” Aladdin grasped his chin, nodding, “I guess… You’re right. I can try to… Be there for you guys… But for now.” He exhaled, closing his eyes, “I just want a moment of peace. The nurses said it would be hours at least until he woke up, if not days… weeks… I haven’t been able to rest for a while...”

“I haven’t really, either…”

“I could imagine…” He sighed, twisting around. He lifted his arm, stretching his cape around Hiroshi, a faint smell of blood remaining despite being long washed away, suddenly bringing him in close. Hiroshi’s eyes widened, feeling a warmth he hadn’t in a while. He wrapped his arms around his father’s waist, head against his shoulder as they both grew a little calmer.

“I’m sorry, Hiroshi… For everything. I’m sorry for never being there. I’m sorry for neglecting you because of something so careless… I won’t let it happen again.”

Hiroshi was silent, eyes closed as the rain pattered against the leaves shielding them. Aladdin felt cold, placing a hand on his son’s head.

“I forgive you… As long as you stay true to it. Do you promise?”

“Across my heart…”

They sat in still for a moment, rested against each other as the rain pattered all around them. Aladdin looked at his son with a nostalgic smile, eyes watering.

“You know… When you were a baby, I had such high hopes… For you, us… I don’t know. I always knew you were meant for great things, and I wanted to be more involved… I always loved you, cared for you. I just want you to know that.” He rubbed his son's shoulders, “In fact… I tried to keep up with your music when I struggled to get in touch with you.”

“What… you did?”

“Mhm… Some CDs from you and your friend’s little band. Some of my most cherished possessions.”

“Dad…” A smile crept on his face, “Well… I hope you know I used that old guitar you gave me for it.”

“Did you now? I’d sure hope so. That cost a good chunk of money! Tried to find the best for you.”

“I could tell... It still holds up pretty well. It’s my go-to acoustic.”

Aladdin chuckled sweetly, nodding his head with a smile.

“Michael was always trying to get me to see you… I wish I listened to him, especially now…” He was melancholic still, twiddling the rose in one hand with care, “I tried to keep up those letters, too, but everything just spiraled…”

“I understand…” Hiroshi reached out, gently grasping the stem, “I guess we both kind of spiraled. I didn’t bother to keep up either, did I?”

“Don’t blame yourself, you had a lot going on… I’m sure at some points you didn’t even want to bother with me.”

“Well…”

“Hey now!” He patted his back, quieting him down, “At least you didn’t leave your old man to die, even if it meant risking your own life… I’m just so happy you’re okay.”

“I… I’m glad we found you before it was too late. At least I didn’t lose another.”

“Hiroshi…” He looked at his son softly. Emotions overcame him as he looked away, sniffling a bit as he let an onslaught of tears stream down his face. “I’m sorry… I just… I can’t believe I’ve left you behind for… so much. Kaoru… She would have survived if I stayed in the picture, I just know that stress-”

“Dad…” Hiroshi twisted back to him, hugging him tightly as Aladdin continued to cry. He took him back in his grasps, conversation ceasing for a moment. Aladdin wept and wailed, Hiroshi keeping calm. The rain continued on, a small bout of thunder distracting them.

“I think we should get back to the hospital before the weather gets bad again…”

“You’re right…” He rubbed away the last of his tears, getting up with Hiroshi, “I’d hate for you guys to go through all this to only have me get struck by lightning, haha.”

“Psht…” He elbowed him, making their way out of the rose garden, “Hopefully we won’t get sick from this…”

“Well, I can at least try to save one of us from that here.” Aladdin chuckled, lifting the sodden cape above his son’s head.

“Thanks…” Hiroshi chuckled, both hurrying down the sidewalk, making small talk as they returned to the hospital. They were informed that Katsumi was fine, too, and they could see her soon. They made their way back to Michael’s room, seeing the man in question propped up, awake and hazy.

“Aladdin...”

“Micheal...” Aladdin gave an apologetic smile, rushing to him and kneeling by his side. He looked up, spotting a nurse now at the door.

“Ah, you’re back. Is everything alright now, sir?”

“Yes, but… will Michael be okay after all the blood loss?”

“Mmm…” She held a clipboard to her stomach, “He won’t be the same as before. He has lost so much blood, he won’t be quite okay for a while. In the long run, maybe. All we know is he’s lost all feeling in his legs, and won’t be able to walk again. But as for now, he will need another blood transfusion, and likely some skin grafting if his wound doesn’t heal properly- a lot of flesh is missing. Can anyone explain what caused it? And Mrs. Matsuo’s missing arm?”

“It…”

“It’s hard to explain. We aren’t that sure, either, it just happened in a flash…” Hiroshi took over, hand through his hair. “I’m sure you’ve heard of all the chaos around Italy lately… We think whatever caused that might’ve happened to us too. Thank you for everything though.”

“I see… Yes, I hope they sort this out. I have two young ones… It’s scary out there.” The nurse’s demeanor seemed to drop, “Well, do you need anything, Mr. Marfil?”

“No. Thank you. I’d just like to rest.”

“Alright. I’ll leave you alone. Mrs. Matsuo should be ready for visitors soon.”

“Thank you.” Hiroshi waved the woman off, joining the rest.

“Michael, I’m so sorry…” Aladdin grabbed his partner’s hand, kissing his forehead as he heard footsteps trailing away from the room, “I never wanted to leave you…”

“It’s okay… At least you could make one hospital visit.” Michael smiled warmly, stroking his hair, “All that matters is your back, and we’re safe.”

“But you’ve lost so much blood...You...”

“Shhh…” He whispered, “It’ll be okay. Trust me…”

“Mmmm…” Aladdin groaned softly, keeping in Michael’s grip as they simply held each other. He sat by his side, a wistful look on his face as they seemed to doze off in their silence. Hiroshi turned to Billy, who was silent but smiling.

“Hey, Shi...” Billy caught him, extending his arm. “C’mere…”

“Billy…” He grinned, hopping into his arms, “Ohhh…”

“Mhmm… How was he?”

“Distraught, as you’d expect, but… We got to catch up, I guess. He seemed pretty remorseful but… thrilled to be back in my life.”

“That’s great… maybe I can meet up with my dad, after all this… Katsumi mentioned knowing him, didn’t she? Hey…”

_Knock Knock_

They both looked to the door, finding Madiha standing there.

“Hi, boys. Is everyone alright? I saw Aladdin run out, and…”

“Yeah… How’s Katsumi?”

“Hopefully okay. I think they’re about to bring her to her room, but… I was hoping to talk to Aladdin first, and catch up…” She walked in, catching her dozing older brother. “He’s not usually one to sleep well when he’s stressed…”

“I’m still not really…” Aladdin mumbled, looking up at her. “Hey, Madi…”

“Aladdin…” She simpered, “Boys, do you think you want to go wait for Katsumi? Her room’s down the hall, and I don’t want her to be all alone...”

“Ah… I understand.”

“Got it! C’mon, Shi!” Billy got up, taking Hiroshi’s hand and leading him out. Madiha chuckled, sitting by Aladdin as they stayed in awkward silence.

“I’m, um… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it… I just… I want to talk. No work keeping us back, no freaky men after us. Try to talk like old times…”

“I get it… Well, how’s your life been?”

“Busy... I tried my best to keep up with acting, but once you disappeared, I had to go on hiatus…”

“Oh, man... I remember seeing some of your work. You’re really talented, you know that? I guess it runs in the family.”

“Ha, thank you.” She looked to the ground. “You know I went into this career because of you, right?”

“Ah? I guess I could kind of tell. You were always looking up to me. Wherever I turned as a kid, you’d be right there wanting to follow.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, I did… For a while…” She pushed her hair back, “Maybe we can do some kind of special act together once we get back on our feet?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Yeah…” Madiha caught the footsteps of Billy and Hiroshi coming back to the room, “How is she?”

“Alright, I suppose. We’re going to go on and book a hotel so you guys can rest alone… And I have to pick up Minh, I left her with a friend…”

“Ah, that’d be good… I think I should get back to Katsumi now.” She looked to Aladdin, getting up. He nodded, seeing them all going their separate ways. He leaned against Michael’s bed once more, sighing and trying to rest. Meanwhile, the two young men walked through the corridors, briefly questioning the staff before they went on their way.

“Should we walk to the hotel? It’s not too far from here, and I think it’ll be faster to hail a taxi there.” Hiroshi asked as they stepped out, as Billy grabbed an umbrella Dr. Dog had left for them.

“I guess that’s alright, but after we get our room, we need to head back to that rose garden- my motorcycle’s still around there, remember?”

“Later, though… Unless you want to go on your own. I’m getting a room for Nastassia and Swan, and I don’t think we can fit four adults on a motorcycle.”

“You are? Well, then that’s fair…” They walked on, sidewalks fairly empty on the dreary day, a hint of melancholy lingering in passersby. Hiroshi and Billy, however, both felt… complicated. There was a major relief, of course, Mok was finally gone. They were no longer being pursued- there was joy as a result of that, but how could they overlook the trauma? Nearly all of Billy’s friends were slain, Minh had been severely traumatized by her mother, and Hiroshi… Guilt and paranoia boiled within. He sighed, trying to keep his thoughts to himself as he nuzzled himself against Billy’s shoulder. The taller man wrapped his arm around him, waiting at a crosswalk.

“How are you holding up?” Billy asked with a gentle voice.

“I don’t want to think about it right now…”

“I get it…” He nodded, trying to keep a smile as the light turned green, “I think we should be there soon. Maybe we can rest today after we’re all done? I dunno... Maybe I can take you on a shopping spree tomorrow, we all need a change of clothes, sooo…”

“That sounds nice… You need to take me back to that mall, where you live… I want that mint music note jacket! It was too cute to lose…”

“Heh, of course! I need to head back home eventually, I need to get back to my cats! They’re probably alright, but I’ve been gone long enough… and to lessen your hotel bills.”

“Ohh, it’s no problem! You should probably get to your cats and all, for sure, but… I’d still like to have you here! I’m not sure where to go after this, but you’re welcome to stick around…”

“Really?” He grinned weakly.

“Of course! I know I love to be around you…” Hiroshi giggled, hugging him tightly. The taller man flushed, squeezing him back.

“I love being with you, too…” Billy simpered as they finally arrived at the hotel. They made their arrangements, checking out their rooms, and looking through them before they left once more.

“Maybe when we settle down for the day, we can like, take a bath- separately! I could get your clothes cleaned and dried while you relax… They have robes for us!” Billy thought out loud to Hiroshi.

“When I know everyone can be released… Sure. After I bring Nastassia and Swan back, pick up Minh…We should probably get going, speaking of.”

“I’ll go hail a taxiii!” Billy nodded, rushing forward a bit, allowing Hiroshi to take his time. They went on their way, entering the taxi, Billy holding two umbrellas.

“I was thinking I could pick up my motorcycle while you bring them back- save us some time! Here-” He handed Hiroshi one as the car drove on.

“Thank you… Would you like to stop on the way there?”

“Mhhhm!”

They went their separate ways, Billy hopping out near the rose garden, waving his friend off as they went on to the neighborhood. They stopped just outside the opening, Hiroshi stepping out and hurrying down the street. He slowed down as he heard sobs, quiet words of comfort, muffled, and stuttered. He found Swan wrapped around Nastassia, head resting on hers. The younger man looked up at Hiroshi, obviously uncomfortable.

“Why are you back…?”

“Because I can’t just leave you guys here. Come on, I booked you guys a hotel. I don’t want you two getting sick out here.”

“But…”

“He mentioned he’d come back for us. “ Nastassia revealed her face, wriggling out of his grip and standing up, “We should get going, yeah. There’s nowhere else to go, anyway.”

“I- I guess not.” Swan got up, taking Nastassia’s hand.

“Come on, then.” He led them both towards the taxi, getting rather antsy. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit after this, but when you’re ready, call me,” He opened the cab door for them, “I’ll give you my number at the hotel. I want to get you guys an apartment until you’re able to get on your feet.”

“You don’t have to…” Nastassia’s eyes widened, traveling down the road, “I can always go back to my parents… Why are you doing so much for us?”

“That man put you through so much, only to toss you to the side... I want to do this for you. Besides, it’s no problem, I can afford it.”

“Thank you, so much…” She leaned against Swan, “I’d like to think about it, though…”

“That’s alright. What about you, Swan?”

“Well… er…” He scratched the back of his neck, “My ma’s kind of back in America, and, she kind of owns apartments herself, but I uh… I’m kind of broke. He never paid us… And I’m not sure I can go back right now, ha…”

“Well, I’ll be happy to help with your situation, but I’ll give you both time to think.” He finished, continuing the car ride in silence. Hiroshi was the last out, tipping the cabbie generously before walking in. They saw Billy’s motorcycle as they arrived at the hotel, finding the man himself waiting in the lobby. Hiroshi rushed the two to their room, meeting back with Billy, back on the road again.

“So I called up Chelsea, they’re at the other Club 66, one that’s about an hour away. She and Val are still there with Minh.”

“And they’re alright?”

“Well, safe as could be, but they’re still processing last night…”

“Ah…” He nodded, the two stopped by the hospital once more to let everyone know where they were going. Katsumi was said to be fine to leave in a day or two, her wound cleaned up and skin grafting complete. It was a quiet ride, Hiroshi snuggled against Billy as he held their umbrella above them. The rain lightened as they arrived at Club 66, swiftly entering.

“Boys! I knew you could do it!” Zumm Zumm welcomed them in, hugging them both. “Minh’s upstairs, I’ll take you there. The ladies absolutely adore her, she’s such an angel,” She showed them to her living area, opening the door. They found Chelsea and Valerie kneeling and playing with Minh and Jasmine. Hiroshi couldn’t help but smile, knocking on the door.

“Dad!” Minh gasped as she turned around, hopping up to hug him. He squeezed her tight, scooping her up in his arms.

“Honey…” He nuzzled into her hair, “I missed you! We found your grandfather… Everything will be okay now.”

Minh gave a sound of relief, cuddling him as they stood for a moment. Jasmine, meanwhile, meowed, darting into Billy’s arms, rubbing its face against his.

“Awwwgh, hey little guy!” He chuckled before catching the morose Chelsea and Valerie, demeanor softening, “Ah… How are you two holding up?”

“We…” Chelsea was quiet, Valerie near whimpering, “Not too great…”

“Would you like me to come by later…?”

“It’s fine… I know you have stuff to get back too. Me and Val at least have each other. Is everyone... Did they make it out okay?”

“Well, they’re alive. They seem to be on a good track, so that’s a relief. One of them… his wound worries me, it was so deep and gruesome, I just hope it heals alright.”

“I getcha…”

“I can still come back tomorrow and hang out like I promised a bit ago… I really miss you guys.”

“It’d be a great distraction… I missed you, too. Is that alright with you, Val?”

“Um…” She composed herself, “Probably… I could use it.”

“Then I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Billy smiled, hugging them both, “We should get going now, though. I think we all need our rest.”

“See ya…” The women waved them off, Billy revving up the motorcycle and making their way back, returning to the hospital. They made their rounds, Katsumi now fine to be released as they called up a cab. The hospital wanted to monitor Michael for a few more days, just in case something goes wrong as his wound healed- infection was likely with its size. They stopped in with Michael first as they were about to leave, finding him to be awake again.

“Hello… Oh, hello Minh!” His face lightening up a bit at the sight of the timid young girl. She waved back with a slight smile.

“Minh…” Hiroshi spoke softly, motioning her towards Aladdin, “Meet your grandfather…”

“Hi, Minh…” Aladdin moved forward, arms opening weakly in a welcoming manner, “I’m happy to finally meet you…”

“Hi…” She said quietly, hesitant at first before hugging him. He gave her a snug hold, patting her back as she went back to her father.

“Ohhh…” Hiroshi held a hand over his grin, getting himself together. “Anyway, how are you now, Michael?”

“Alright… Just hoping nothing goes wrong.” His demeanor seemed the calmest yet most hopeful out of everyone, “I just can’t wait to get back to normal... Or even better than normal…”

“Me too. I’m just not sure where to go from here…” Hiroshi sighed a bit, patting his shoulder.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon. Just rest, Hiroshi. Once we get ourselves together, we can think about it better.”

“You’re right… I just wanted to check on you before we-”

“Mrooow!” Hiroshi was cut off as Jasmine jumped out of Minh’s arms, landing on Michael’s bed as he crawled up to the man. He smiled, though confused, petting it before it started licking his bandages, saliva getting between the wrapping.

“OH, uh, oh…”

“Oh! Oh! I’m so sorry, but don’t worry!” Billy scooped up the cat in a hurry, “At least that’ll heal you! Sorry, it’s like instinct for him.”

“Ah, well, that’s wonderful to know…” Michael smoothed over his bandages, wincing as he hit his wound a bit.

“Well, we’ll leave you alone now. I assume you want to stay with Michael…?” Hiroshi turned attention to his father.

“Yeah, I…I’d prefer to if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. I’d love to stay, but I don’t want it to get too crowded, and we all need to sleep- and shower, probably.”

“Mhmha, I’d suppose so… Aladdin, if you want to take a break and shower at the hotel, I won’t mind.”

“I don’t wanna leave you…”

“We’re just up the road!”

“It can wait! It can… Well…” He scratched the back of his neck, “Maybe if Michael needs another nap, or I can’t be with him, then sure… It’s kind of been a while, now I think about it…” He frowned.

“Ah, well, we’ll see you two soon enough. We’ll visit tomorrow, if not tonight.” Hiroshi smiled warmly, leaving the two be. They checked in on Katsumi, who was propped up in her cot.

“Hey, the taxi’s here already. You two about to go?” She caught them out of the corner of her eye.

“Yeah.. I just wanted to see if you’re alright, first.”

“Yup, but they wanna keep an eye on me for a few more days. We might have to stay a few weeks afterwards near this hospital, since it’d be a little messy to transfer all this to another doctor. And especially Michael’s case... They just want me to keep it bandaged and covered, and eventually I’ll come in daily, so they can do what they gotta do.”

“That’s good. I’ll let you two rest, then.” Hiroshi nodded to them, turning back to Billy.

“Boy, we need a rest, don’t we, Madi?” Kat snickered, nudging her dozing wife.

“Huh- Oh! Goodness, we do…”

“Well, see you two” Hiroshi ushered on, getting in the taxi one more time, swiftly off to the hotel, Billy taking his motorcycle, arriving soon after. He sat Minh down on the couch, fixing her something quick to eat as he turned on the television for her.

“Well, if you want to get to that bath now, I’ll be happy to take care of your clothes.” Billy smiled, peeking out of the bedroom, “I just got everything ready for you.”

“Oh, that would be lovely… Hand me a bathrobe, first!”

“Of course, of course! I’ll take care of my clothes, too…” He handed one over, the change swift.

“Thank yooou!” Hiroshi smiled softly as he handed off his clothes, blushing as he caught Billy in his robes.

“No prob! I’ll go on and get myself cleaned up in the other bathroom, too!”

The day moved slowly afterward, the two finishing up and crashing on the same bed. They woke up in each other’s arms, time having passed exponentially, the weather still drizzly.

“Oh goodness, what time is it?” Hiroshi sat up, looking around for a clock.

“Uh...“ Billy looked right next to him, “6 PM! Oh, man…”

“Ah... I…” Hiroshi tapped the mattress, looking over his shoulder, “One second…” He got up, peeking outside. He found Minh, distracted by Jasmine and the television. She was a bit somber, but Hiroshi was relieved, quietly closing the door. “Could you… stay back here, with me?”

“Huh… Of course. I guess resting with you would be nice…” Billy smiled, opening his arms as Hiroshi crawled back into bed, cuddling next to him. “Are you ready to talk about it yet?”

“It’s just so hard to explain… So much happened, you know… It’s just…” He held himself together, still slipping into melancholy, “I want to be happy now, I do, I should, but I just can’t help but worry…”

“It’s get it, Shi… It’s been a lot. I still feel kind of shitty for ever being a part of Carsmile’s whole deal, to be honest with you… It… I don’t know. It was stupid of me. I’ve been gullible for so long, I could’ve hurt some innocent people, and I kind of aided in that… I’m sorry about all that…” Billy’s demeanor dropped a bit, letting it all sink in. “I’m such an idiot… And now so many are dead because I was an idiot.”

“Billy…” Hiroshi gasped softly, holding him tight, “Please… He tricked so many people. You were the only one who JOINED us after realizing what was happening… I mean, Dr. Dog and Tanx allied with us, but it was only if we needed them, and it took a while… It’s fine, of course, but you… You were there for us, for me, immediately! It’s alright. In fact…” He stroked his shoulders a bit, “That’s one aspect I’m a little grateful for… You’re one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met, y-you’re so kind and understanding! Funny, supportive… You’d be there for me at the drop of a hat- literally.” He smiled, ruffling his bare head of fluffy curls.

“I… Gee, you mean it?” Billy tried to hold a smile, but he couldn’t help the tears welling in his eyes.

“Well, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. Crazy how that was… only last night… Huh…”

“That’s sweet of you… I… Last night…” Billy’s eyes widened, tears dripping down his face, “Jimmy… I could’ve… None of this would’ve happened if I just…”

“No, no, stop! Stop that!” Hiroshi became very stern, looking him in the eye, “I can’t let you blame yourself for that, you saw Vienna! You had no control over her, this was NOT your fault…

“They’re still gone…”

“Honey…” Hiroshi’s voice went softer,“I know. It’s hard. It’ll be hard for a while. But… Death is just out of our control sometimes. At least you have their memory, right? I- listen- I almost wasted away my early adulthood beating myself up for things I couldn’t control. All this time, thinking Haroumi’s death was my fault. That my mother’s death was my fault. They weren’t, though… It was just out of my hands… And Billy, that’s all out of yours. I know how much it hurts, and I’ll be here for you. Anything you need.”

“You’re…” Billy was full out sobbing now, trembling hands wiping away his tears, “You’re… You’re too good to me...I love you, dude.” He buried his face into his hair, holding him close. “I guess you’re kind of right… And, at least I have Chelsea and Valerie… We could’ve all died… But… I will miss ‘em. I am happy to have you, I really lucked up there…” He turned to rest on his cheek, trying to calm himself down, “And… On the bright side, Chels and Val are back in my life… Maybe we can all stay friends… I know I can’t leave them alone, either… Wait, damn it, hold on…” He sat back up, rubbing his eyes, “I completely went on without letting you speak… Well, do you wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe… Maybe… I don’t know. I just, I hear everyone talk and worry… I want them to have their moments for today, I know I let my emotions flood out at the beginning… I brought them into this, anyway. One of us has got to stay strong. I just hope everyone’s okay, in the long run…”

“I’m sure we will be if we all stick together… I know I’ll be fine, as long as I got you… And my cats, ha. Chelsea and Val too... BUT! Especially you. I’d still be all alone without you, so don’t even worry about me!”

“Billy…” He smiled, “I hope so… I just hope this doesn’t happen again, you know? People can be bad with celebrities… Feels weird to call myself that after all this time…”

“Well, if it means anything, it sounds like Carsmile might’ve been the only one after, er, you guys. That dude was pretty adamant about looking for anyone he could use against you and your dad, and no one else was like him. Thankfully, I think you two will be okay from now on.”

“That’s a relief… Hopefully, I can get the world off my back, but… Just so I can heal… I’m done isolating myself… I want to get back out there, I do…” Hiroshi leaned against his chest, grip looser, “I don’t know… I just wanna get myself together.”

“Me too, Shi…” Billy leaned against the headboard, bringing Hiroshi back with him, “I know we can do it…”

Hiroshi hummed in agreement, resting his eyes as he thought to himself. He really couldn’t quite put to words just how he felt… He wanted to be relieved, and to a point, of course, he was. But He couldn’t help but worry about the future.

How would Katsumi heal? How would she really feel after the fact? Maybe technology or something could help her play guitar again, but it was so sudden…

Will Michael REALLY be okay in the long run? He had lost so much blood, and his wound was so large and horrific. What if something went wrong later on?

How will his daughter feel after all this, she’s hardly had time to comprehend everything…

Billy tries his best to hide his hurt, but what if it explodes? Nearly everything he had was gone. What if he ended up resenting Hiroshi? Would Hiroshi ever know?

Just what did Aladdin go through? How long would he last? He was very weak, but he has no idea what they had subjected his father to.

Not to mention learning someone was vile enough to pursue him and his father, to kidnap and torture them- They were both in the spotlight, and he knew of awful people and horrific stories- what if this happened again? What if it was worse?

Worries seeped into him, for everyone and himself… How would they grow from this? Would they be able to cope, or will it slowly eat at them… Hiroshi knew he had to be strong, though- he didn’t want depression to take away from his life again. He couldn’t. And he couldn’t let it happen to anyone else, either.

For now, they had to ride off the high of their relief and freedom. Though there were obvious positives from this… Even if he wouldn’t have been able to convince his family not to go, they did, however, help him find the strength he never knew he had. He found his confidence and, to an extent, happiness around them. His father did care and wanted to make amends, to return to the family. He met Billy, who had shown him nothing but kindness and love- after their first meeting, anyway, but he could rest assured that he was truly loved. Michael was also back, too, and seemed quite content, and most importantly, alive. Hopefully, he will survive from the wounds… however, he’s just happy to have everyone back, to lead the life he wanted Aladdin to have for so long. And with Jasmine’s help, the future was looking a _little_ bright, he couldn’t deny that. He reflected for a while until he heard Billy snoring, moving him to a pillow as he creaked open the door again. He found Minh, fast asleep on the couch. He quietly picked her up, bringing her back to bed as he dozed off with the rest.

The next day was quite calm, Billy keeping his promises with his friends as he went back to them- He had a good time, the three eventually letting loose in Club 66, Billy returning around the afternoon. Hiroshi had spent most of his day at the hotel, spending time with Minh, the television softly playing as he allowed himself some rest. Placing Billy in watch of Minh for the rest of the evening, he returned to the hospital to quickly check up on the others. He made light conversation with Micheal, who was healing quite well and chipper before seeing his aunt. He knocked on the door, looking in to see a somber looking Katsumi, gazing at the TV, Madiha nowhere to be found.

“Hey… Where’s Madiha?”

“Huh? Oh, hey Hiroshi. She’s picking up dinner for me.”

“Ah… So…” He sat next to her, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling relieved that we don’t have to fight anymore.” Katsumi leaned her head back, sounding tired, voice lower.

“I mean, your arm… Is it…?”

“I… It’s weird, kid. That guy bit it clean off, and all they really found left in the wound was a bit of bones... Though… My arm is gone, but these pains keep coming and going, it feels like it's burning...but nothing’s there. They mentioned stuff like this usually happens… But I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“I hope so, if the wound’s all cleaned up…” Hiroshi shifted in his seat. “I… I don’t know if it’s too soon, but… I was wondering… I don’t know… How…”

“How I’ll still play guitar?” She finished for him, “I don’t know… They have some pretty decent prosthetics out there, but I’m gonna wanna take a break for a while… Get used to one if I get it. It’d probably be fine to go into some kind of early retirement, but I’d really miss making music… But I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll find a way. Coulda been worse.”

“Yeah… I just, I’m sorry about all that… This could’ve been avoided…”

“Ahh..” She shook her hand up and down, “Don’t worry about it. Hell, it’s all my own fault. You wanted me to stay back with Minh, but I insisted! I should’ve been more careful, too. At least we’re all alive, huh? It may be a little hard to adjust to some changes, but it’s alright.”

“You’re right, I guess. I’m just so anxious…”

“I get it. At least we can rest for now, right? No one is after us, we can go home in a matter of weeks… And we’re all together, we did what we came here for. The worst is behind us now.”

“It is, isn’t it…” Hiroshi looked behind him, finding Madiha at the door with a brown bag in hand, “Oh, hello!”

“Hi, Hiroshi…” She smiled sweetly, “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking in… I was about to head out, leave you two alone.”

“Oh, alright. We were about to eat anyways, I suppose. Katsumi’s good to be out in a few days, isn’t that lovely?”

“Yes… Well, goodnight.” Hiroshi nodded, letting them be as he headed back to the hotel. The day passed by, the 3rd day looking even more promising. Michael and Katsumi were about ready to be released, under check-ups for the next week or two. Katsumi and Madiha arrived in the morning, Hiroshi giving in to a short shopping spree with Billy to clear his mind and find a new wardrobe as they watched Minh.

“You have still gotta take me down to that mall when you have to go back! Not that Bella Rosa isn’t great, but they had some amazing clothes down there!”

“Of course! Maybe after we get Michael back to the hotel room we can head on out, since you wanna come with me and those cats… Well, I hope they didn’t eat everything. At least this place allows pets…” Billy scratched his chin in thought.

“Oh, great! We should get headed up there by now,” Hiroshi had taken the bags out of the taxicab, “I think we could get to do that soon! I just want to make sure Michael settles in well.”

“He probably will, yeah,” Billy opened the door for him, rushing up the stairs, opening the door to the hotel room.

“Ah, ah! Honey, be careful.”

“Sorry! I don’t- Here, is that good?”

“Anywhere that I’m not hurt, please!”

“There, there…”

The two younger men looked at each other, peering into the open bedroom door. They found Aladdin, trying to place Michael into bed, gently as he nervously eyed his wounded torso. Michael was wincing, though patient as he settled in. He looked up, catching the two at the door.

“Oh, hello, boys. I hope you don’t mind us coming in early.” Michael smiled, urging them in, “Come on, come on. What are you up to?”

“Ah, hi! We were just out shopping for new clothes- Oh, man… I should’ve asked if I could pick up anything for you guys!”

“It’s fine, Aladdin grabbed some new clothes for me yesterday while they were doing another check-up. Besides, in due time we, well,” He looked back up to Aladdin, “Our old house is a few hours away, but we paid it off in full many years back. Our old clothes should still be there- hoping Mok didn’t trash anything. I don’t think he ever actually got that address.”

“No, he never found out about it. I overheard some things. Thankfully, our house was kept secret enough from the public. Uhh… Since no one knew about it, I should probably check on it before we head back- Hopefully, there’s no infestation or anything else…”

“Speaking of…” Hiroshi placed his bags down, sitting at the foot of Michael’s bed, ” We, uh… I wanted to stay here with you guys, for a while. I want to help you guys just get back to normal, and all... And…’ He twiddled his thumbs, “Well, I’ve missed you guys… I just wanted to catch up, just be there with you guys… Is it fine if we stayed with you guys? If you want me to stay somewhere else, it’s no problem-”

“We’d love to have you... Is Billy involved in this?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t have to be! You guys don’t know me too well, I get it-” He flustered, holding his hands up.

“No, no. It’s alright.” Michael beamed, “You’re more than welcome to stay. We have two or three guest rooms, my memory’s a bit foggy, but you’re a part of our family now! We’d love to have you.”

“Well… Are you fine with cats?”

“Absolutely. Aladdin here has always had a bit of a soft spot for pets, but we never had the time for one…”

“Hah, yeah… It’ll be great to be back in your life, Hiroshi. I was hoping you’d stay with us for a while. And you, Billy! It’d be great to get to know you now, I can tell you’ll be with us for quite a while.” He winked at him, chuckling.

“Ah! Hopefully, hopefully. Thank you so much! I guess, since that’s cleared up… Me and Hiroshi were about to head back to my house to pick up my cats and anything else I’ll need… I guess I’ll look into selling it a bit later, if uhh… all this works out.” Billy was sheepish as he motioned to the door.

“Yeah, it’s a little far, and we want to make it back before dark. Do you need anything before we go?”

“No, I’m alright. Aladdin is here if I need anything- Oh, by the way, Aladdin got a rental car for the time being, so you two are free to use it since I’m sure you’ll need more space, and room for cats…”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, here,” Aladdin nodded, fishing the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Billy, “We won’t need to be going out much today, anyway. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower.” Aladdin pecked Michael on the cheek, rushing to the bathroom.

“Ah, it was well needed. See you later, boys! We’ll look after Minh for you two!”

“Thank you! Bye…!” Hiroshi waved him off, making their way into the car. They chatted throughout the day, thankfully another peaceful day passing them by, Hiroshi stopping for a quick search through the mall he was at not too long ago. The small man pranced out, fishing through his bag. He held up the same mint jacket in front of Billy, shaking it with a grin.

“They still had it! The pink turtleneck, too! And they… Well, I can show you when we get back!” Hiroshi hopped back in, tossing the bag in the back. “Do you want to stop by that café you showed me when I first got here?”

“Awh, haha… On the way back, sure. I’m getting pretty hungry,” They carried on conversation until arriving at the house, Billy’s eyes widening as he quieted down. His door was wide open, windows busted, his heart dropping to his stomach.

“Hiroshi… Stay… Stay in the car, please…”

“What if-”

“No, no… I’m sure... I’m sure it’s empty… But I don’t know what they left. Just stay here.” He gulped, remembering the phone call from weeks ago. Surely there was no one left, but why his house… Surely… no… He hesitantly stepped inside, his door broken in several places, his living room a disaster. His TV and gaming system were busted, his heart pacing faster as he found his coffee table and couches, demolished and burned. He picked up a note he found lying nearby, biting his tongue as he read it.

_“This ain’t even the end of it, babe. Howsit feel to be a traitor? You won’t even make it far enough to see this, anyway. Good fucking luck. Oh, saw some of your stuff. Good taste. I saved some of it for you._

_X ~Prince Charming”_

“Shit…” Billy grimaced, frantically looking throughout his house. Everything was trashed, a lot of his clothes shredded, a few remaining that Zerox didn’t even bother with, a smashed guitar. Of course, he left alone the CD’s _he_ made, T-shirts with _his_ face on it. Billy huffed, shoving it all aside. He pulled some remaining clothes onto the bed, making his way to the kitchen, nerves rising.

_Meoooow!_

_Mewww…_

“Oh god, babies!” Billy shouted, relief washing over him. He hurried forward, his cats hidden among his cabinets, cat food scattered about. The young man scooped them all up, nuzzling them gently as he moved them to their own crates. He grabbed his remaining clothes, sighing as he looked once more in his closet. He grabbed a box, seemingly untouched, finding everything to be okay. It was some semi-old clothes that still fit, but he dug deep into the box, resting easy as he fished out a heart locket and cassette tape. He looked at the tape out of curiosity, labeled For Billy, artists listed below. He chuckled, finding a familiar name ending the track listing…

“Well, how is everything…?” Hiroshi leaned out of the car, Billy first carrying out his cats.

“Awful. He destroyed almost everything, but, at least my cats are okay, and some old Fratellis stuff…” He smiled softly, getting his pets situated in the back, “On that note, I have some music for the road.”

“Oooh... ?”

“You’ll see, I think you’ll like it.” He hurried back in, grabbing the box, his other clothes balanced on top of it. He grabbed the cassette, putting it in the deck, letting it play.

“Ah… Did you make this?”

“Oh, no… Chelsea made it for me while we were together. I thought it’d be a nice little nostalgia trip while we head back.”

“Well, she has some nice taste…” Hiroshi grinned, leaning back as they made their way back, stopping briefly at the café before heading off again. As they neared the hotel once more, sun setting upon them, a tune familiar to them both played. Hiroshi’s eyebrows raised, sitting forward to listen closely.

“Hey… That’s…”

“I thought I had recognized your name back when we met, and I sure did…” Billy laughed, patting his shoulder.

“She really had some good taste, then…” Hiroshi felt nostalgic, not having listened in a while. They let the mixtape fade out as they finally arrived, making their way in for the night. Billy placed the cats down, letting them out as Hiroshi made his way to Michael’s room.

“Oh! Hiroshi! Come in, come in!” Michael beamed, “How was it?”

“Oh, alright… I think Carsmile sent someone to trash his house, but he seemed fine after all that. The most important stuff to him was okay, thankfully- including the cats. Though, I guess since he is moving in with us, it’s not a huge deal- considering some of his past…”

“Ah, I see… Hopefully, our house is alright. Aladdin mentioned something about checking it out this week, maybe tomorrow…”

“Where is he?”

“Oh, he’s cooking dinner with Minh and Madiha- You came just in time. Or maybe not... I appreciate it, of course, but he’s always had a bit of trouble in the kitchen.”

“Ohh… I’d offer to help, but, well… I guess you could say I got something from him.” He chuckled, twirling his hair slightly.

“What!? When I don’t have to stay in bed all day, I am teaching you how to cook! Besides, you got more than that from him! You know, you always had his smile.”

“You think?”

“Mhm! Dazzling with that little dimple on your right cheek… Oh, I can really see him in you sometimes.”

“Aw, haha… I never realized…”

“Yes, I wish I got him around more when you were younger… But, we have time to change! I’m delighted you want to stay with us… I assume Minh will stay with us, too?”

“Of course! I don’t want Katsumi and Madiha to have to look after her for too long.”

“Oh, wonderful! I can’t wait to be in her life. I’ve kind of missed having young kids around sometimes… Well, hopefully, she warms up to me, at least.”

“I’m sure she will. She’s just a bit shy.”

“Ah, of course… I just can’t wait for all this, you know. It’s all I’ve ever wanted, and we got there… I knew we would, but, you know…” Michael’s voice went soft, obviously drowsy.

“Yeah… Hey, I’ll let you be for now, see if dad needs any help.”

“Ah, good idea…” Michael closed his eyes as Hiroshi left, following the savory smells throughout the hotel room. He finally found Aladdin, accompanied by Billy and Madiha in the kitchen. Minh was next to his father, mixing a big bowl she had in her arms.

“Woah! Hey… Do you guys need more help?”

“I think we got it, Shi! It’s just some risotto!” Billy grinned, stirring away as Madiha chopped up some vegetables for a salad.

“ _Just_ Risotto? What, like it's easy?!” Aladdin jested with him with honest surprise. He was in a messy apron, eyeing some chicken that was on a skillet.

“Once you know how, sure! You’re lucky I came in when I did…”

“We probably would’ve been luckier if you just brought home dinner.” Madiha snickered, finishing up.

“Oh, shut up! You weren’t able to save it either. I just wanted to do something a little nice…”

“I don’t try to cook stuff above my skill level, at least! It would’ve been fine to do something simpler, like something mom taught us!”

“Well… I just like to try new things!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know…” Madiha dried off her hands.

“Well, alright. What are you up to, then?” He leaned down to his daughter.

“Making cookies!” She smiled, leaning the bowl towards him.

“Oh, yeah, I asked her for some help, if that’s alright… She said she wanted some kind of desert, so I let her do it. I still remember my mother’s recipe...” Aladdin trailed off, still cautious about his pan, “I thought it’d be fun.”

“Of course that’s fine!” Hiroshi smiled, “I’m really happy to hear it… I’m sure they’ll be very tasty with Minh cooking!” He gave his daughter a hug, to which she giggled. He stuck around a bit, helping Minh finish baking, soon going back to chat with Michael.

Dinner was soon ready, everyone brought to the kitchen, laughing and joking about into the night. The weeks passed by at a soothing pace, an assurance that things would be okay. Katsumi and Michael healed wonderfully. Aladdin and Michael’s old house was okay, nothing out of place, as if time had stood still for the 5 years they were absent. Madiha rented out a place for a while near there, both not wanting to crowd the house, and knowing Katsumi wouldn’t quite be comfortable with that yet. Time moved on, Hiroshi planned with Nastassia and Swan, finding an apartment where they were headed- both to be far from what had taken place, and to be close to Hiroshi for a while if they needed anything. They were very grateful, everyone moving into their places after they were finally discharged from the hospital, only monthly visits needed for a while afterward.

“Hoo, boy…” Billy settled down on a brown chenille sofa, sinking into its softness, “It already kinda feels like home here…”

“For sure… I’ve only been here a few times when I was younger.”

“Mhm, I wish I could have brought you here more.” Aladdin peaked in, “We even had a bedroom all ready for you! Though, by now it’s meant for one person, a younger person especially… But we have a nice guest room with a double bed right next to it! I can show you when we get settled in.”

“Thanks, dad…” Hiroshi chuckled, “Man…”

“You could say that again…” Billy put an arm around him, pulling him close. “This feels kind of crazy… I’ve never been in a nice house before. And now you guys are letting me stay HERE?”

“It’s pretty nice, isn’t it?” Michael rolled himself in on his wheelchair, joining the two, “I’m so happy to be back here. Sorry if it’s a little outdated.”

“Outdated? It’s awesome! I always liked these kinds of houses… Well, what I saw of them, anyway.”

“I’m glad you like it! I’ve always been fond of the style of housing here, and there’s so much wooded area, too… It’s pretty relaxing. Say, I think I’ll get things out for dinner. Maybe I can show you and Minh how to cook?” Michael turned back around, noting the sun beginning to set.

“I’d love to, but I’m pretty rusty… I’d love to learn how to cook for Minh.”Hiroshi smiled.

“Hey, I can help too! I used to cook a lot for my gang, some local restaurants enjoyed helping us out. They even gave me odd jobs when I was about 16 working in the kitchens… You mind if I join you guys?”

“I’d love you to join us! I’ll call you when I have everything ready!”

“Sweeet!”

“Ohh, speaking of… I hope they get here soon! It’s getting pretty dark, and I don’t want Minh getting used to staying up too terribly late.”

“Ah, they’ll be fine. They weren’t too far behind us on the way!”

“True…” Hiroshi rested against him, Michael soon calling them in. Madiha and Katsumi arrived with Minh not long after, happily joining everyone in the kitchen, speeding the meal along as Aladdin got everything set up. They got along well, while Hiroshi and Minh made similar mistakes in the kitchen, catching on quickly to Michael’s methods. The kitchen was jovial, everyone chatting and laughing about, a connection as if they were never separated to begin with. They went on well into the night, Hiroshi eventually having to pull the plug, knowing they had already been up late these past few weeks. They went on their ways, Madiha and Katsumi leaving for the night; Hiroshi tucking Minh into her bed, making his way next to Billy in their room.

“So…” Billy spoke softly, spooning Hiroshi as he rubbed his arm, “Where do you think we’ll go from here?”

“Hmm…” Hiroshi thought for a moment, a smile still on his face, “I’m not sure yet… I know we’ll be here for a while… Maybe we’ll start up our band again? I’ve missed making music… We’ll all get to know each other well, but I don’t know… I guess only time will tell…” He drifted to sleep, thinking of what was to come. The future seemed bright, with a loving and supportive family right beside him. It’s like it played itself out in front of him. Bonding with his fathers, his daughter now with a wonderful family by her side. He gets back onto the music scene with Billy, a marvelous success in front of him. Aladdin, perhaps, has one more show, this time on the silver screen with Madiha… Katsumi returns to the music scene, too, collabing with Hiroshi, all the while testing out new models of prosthetic arms made for her career. Aladdin and Michael deciding on retirement, helping look after Minh while Hiroshi and Billy get back on their feet. Nastassia and Swan kept touch, too, Nastassia slowly climbing the ladder as a private eye, Swan still finding himself, picking up jobs on the side.

Things really couldn’t have looked more positive, though, there were times for relapse… Times when everyone had their struggle, but especially Hiroshi… The trauma everyone endured. How bad was it eating at them now? How have Michael and Katsumi’s scars healed up these days? Oh, hopefully, nothing goes wrong… But there was something wrong, there always would be! Holding himself back from isolation, hearing the stifled sobs of family members on hard nights as they remembered the tragic days past, all because of him… What if he came back, what if there was someone like him? No, no..! It was all coming back to him, clawing at him, wanting him gone, dead, in the form of a venomous critic, a spiteful industry rival, they must all be related to Carsmile, right? He was back, he was, he couldn’t escape it, he could never live it down. He could see it, familiar figures after him, ones he left behind. They were after him, his family... Hands reached around his little girl, a shadowy figure snatching her up-

“Huh.. huh….. AHHHUHHH….” Hiroshi suddenly shot up, his long curls falling over his face in a sweat.

“Honey!” Billy rubbed his eyes, propping himself up, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s… It was all a dream…” The chubby man sat back, head tilted on the headboard, “Oh….”

“Oh… Is it about…?”

“Yeah…” He composed himself as Billy turned the lamp on, arms around his shoulders.

“Well, that’s long behind us now… It’s okay… Do you want to schedule something with your therapist tomorrow? I know you’re not doing so well lately…”

“I… No, it’s fine. My dads’ wedding is tomorrow, anyway! I’m not canceling for that.”

“Mmm…”

“Dad…?” They heard a knock at the door, a teenaged girl peeking in.

“Oh, Minh, honey, what is it?” He tried to calm himself, turning towards her.

“It’s just- I heard you… Are you…?”

“Oh, sweetheart… It’s fine-” He paused, remembering the shadowy figures wrapping around his daughter, “It’s…”

She shook her head, knowing the scene all too well as she sped forward, climbing into bed as her father hugged her tight. Billy held both of them, calming Hiroshi down, removing him from these memories.

“It’s alright… Hiroshi, we’re safe now… We always will be, as long as we have each other…”

“Promise me…”

“I promise. Everything will be okay…” He whispered, rubbing his fiance’s back, “He’s gone now…There...” Billy held them both close, Hiroshi quieting down as he took in the silence. It would be okay, wouldn’t it? As soon as they found Aladdin, everything gradually got better… He may not be able to help his nerves sometimes, there was always something around the corner to reassure him that things were good- and would only get better as time went on. He fell fast asleep, the morning’s light soon shone on them, quick to get back up and ready. They met up with Katsumi and Madiha, Madiha seeming emotional for her brother- 5 years later, Aladdin and Michael had finally planned their wedding. October 25th… That was a pretty special day to pick, having their nightmares end on such a day, years ago. Rather funny to think, how such a special day would have Mok rolling in his grave… It was a beautiful scene, a giant rose garden and a small audience as they wed in the peaceful autumn afternoon. Something was invigorating about that day… To think, if not for them all banding together, Aladdin and Hiroshi would never have had this… No one would. But… they prevailed, through all the turmoil they faced. This encapsulated what was able to truly destroy him… Unity. It was ironic… the thing he wanted to destroy for all of them, and what inevitably destroyed him, finally officiated.

To think… what would have happened all those years ago, if he had never met Aladdin? Or if Aladdin had not met Michael? Or Kaoru, for that matter? Where would they be… No one may ever know for sure, but at least they knew one thing: They would always have each other's backs. Everyone was safe . And in the end… everything would turn out pretty alright. It may not be perfect by any means, but if they could overcome Mok, they could overcome just about anything life throws their way.

Wouldn’t you agree?

**END**

****

****


End file.
